Cape Sounion
by VitroBlue
Summary: After the war against Hades, all of Athena's saints are back to the Sanctuary, but Aioros. Saga is the new Pope, under Shion's guidance, and Kanon is the new Gemini saint. But neither trust nor peace got restored: the Sanctuary remains broken at its core and all hopes of rebuilding it dim with every passing day. KanonXMu, MiloXCamus, SagaXAioros/Shura, others. don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

Hello. I began writing this on a Sunday, and before i knew it, it became a very large story. Please leave me your comments

* * *

CAPE SOUNION

The morning was weirdly windy, unrest as Mu himself as he climbed the path between Pisces temple and the main hall. Ever since they were all brought back to life he hadn't find a moment of peace. Deathmask and Aphrodite were back. Camus, Shura, even Dokko and all the silver saints. The weirdest thing was that despite Shion came back too, he posed only as Athena's advisor, Saga was appointed the new pope instead, and there was no trace of Aioros while Sagittarius temple remained empty. It was nothing short from awkward when gold saints casually meet at the dinner hall every now and then. Most of them preferred getting meals at either their own temples or at Rodorio. Like they were avoiding each other. And it was tense, and exhausting, and still Dokko insisted on doing activities together, which felt more like some sort of punishment than team building. The only one who almost nobody had seen at all was Kanon, always coming and going like a ghost. Not once had he eaten at the dinner hall or joined the night guards or the morning training. Mu was sure Dokko hadn't been able to catch him, much less make him participate in his annoying whatevers. Nothing. And at times he even disappeared, Mu was sure he left the sanctuary every time. Why? To do what? Where to? It was unsettling. A haunted soul in endless mourning...

The main hall was empty, where would Saga be? So the Aries walked past the building to Athena's chambers. She met him outside.

\- Morning, Mu.

\- Good morning, Athena. - Said the Aries kneeling down - Did you want to see me?

\- Actually I'd like you to be my escort for the day. - Said the holy girl with a smile

Mu nodded and stood up. He then offered his arm to the Holy girl and they went out.

She took him to Athena's gardens. They looked gorgeous.

\- The garden has changed.

\- Aphrodite comes every now and then to check on it. This is the result. Isn't it lovely?

\- Indeed. - Mu didn't say anything else. He never got along with the Pisces, he didn't think he ever will, but no doubt he had changed...

\- I'd like to thank you for your continuous support to your fellow saints, Mu - The Aries looked at the girl beside him - Things have been difficult, yet you have been always ready to help them whenever needed, even despite your own opinions. Thanks for your loyalty.

\- I only live for you, my goddess. It is my pleasure to serve you however I can.

\- But you have been restless, my Aries, and that is getting you tired. There is so much people can endure... Saga appointed a free day a week for everyone. I wouldn't want you to spend yours worrying and wondering. - Mu opened his eyes wide, that is exactly what he had been doing so far - Is there anything that gives you peace? Anything that you like to do?

Mu thought about it. - Working the clay, I guess. - Yeah, that's something he really liked, he hadn't been at it much thought.

\- Think of me and make the world something beautiful, Mu

\- For you, Athena...

\- I have faith in you all. I believe in you, my saints.

Athena smile towards Mu was so warm despite her own worries, it brought tears to the Aries eyes. He held her hand and kneeled down before her.

But then a terrible disturbance shook the ground were they stood. A powerful cosmos rose to the sky like a pillar of light somewhere nearby.

\- What is that?

\- Please Mu, take me there!

All saints silver, bronze and gold rushed over to the place.

\- I can't believe this. I just can't... 13 years and you haven't learned anything! - Kanon was furious, his cosmos rose as a spear hurting the sky, seen from any of the 12 temples. Saga had been pushed back by it, he stumbled and fall backwards to the floor a few steps away from his brother - What good is that big head of yours if it is too thick to think? This is outrageous! - Kanon cosmos suddenly vanished as he noticed the holy girl and the Aries had just appeared - It's all so pointless you know? If you don't get it, this all is utterly pointless. - He took his hand to his head as if assaulted by a massive headache - It's Cape Sounion all over again, and we both know where that road leads, we've been there. Sorry, I'm not doing this. - Kanon shook his head and turned around

\- Kanon...

\- Don't you bother... I know the way to my prison

Kanon walked pass Shaka and Ikki towards the Gemini temple without even realizing they were in the way. His face was the ultimate picture of defeat.

As he left, Shura approached Saga

\- What happened? - Said the Capricorn helping him stand up

But he didn't answer, he himself wasn't sure

Noticing Athena's presence, Saga walked towards her.

Since Athena had left with Saga, Mu was dismissed. It was already late to join the morning trainings but it was too early to go to the dining hall. Mu recalled his conversation with the holy girl and he thought it would be a good opportunity to go fetch some supplies.

He could go to the villages, but the cliffs and chasms around the sanctuary offered splendid material to work with so he wandered off. After a while he noticed someone laying down over some rocks way ahead from where he was. It was rather odd, that particular place was really isolated and difficult to walk by. Maybe a lost villager... The Aries hoped he hadn't fall down from a cliff. It rained a few nights ago and the roads above could easily turn dangerous even after the sun shines. The worst case would be the man was assaulted on such roads and pushed over. It wasn't rare to find rogues plaguing the travelers, although the saints had rid the area of most of them since they came back. Still Mu approached cautious, it could always be a trap.

He was about to call the person when a golden gleam caught his attention. "A golden box?" It was indeed one, but he couldn't completely see neither it nor the person close by as to recognize which one it was. As Mu moved forward and a little to the left to have a better look at the person there, he meet the cold stare of a mocking golden face.

\- Gemini - He stated. But Mu meant the helmet of the golden cloth, not the saint who had been staring at it as if trying to figure out a terrible enigma

\- Huh? Greetings, Aries. - Said Kanon putting down the helmet, but not quite looking at his fellow saint. - Are you lost?

\- No, I came here looking for clay. – Mu was stunned to find the object of his earlier thoughts in the middle of nowhere.

\- Oh, sorry I sat on your supplies. - Kanon stood up. Indeed there was a nice spot of clay under the rock he had been sitting in.

\- They weren't mine, but thanks for finding them for me. - Mu left the large can he was carrying in the floor next to him and took a few tools out of it. Then he kneeled down to get the material. In the meanwhile Kanon put away the helmet.

\- Aren't you kind of old to play with dirt? - Said the Gemini when he saw the Aries works

Mu wasn't sure if that was meant as an insult or only as a joke, but he found it funny anyways.

Kanon arched an eyebrow. He didn't think what he said until he said it. He was glad the Aries took it lightly.

\- Have you been at your temple already? - Mu wanted to break the awkward silence that followed his discrete chuckle, but he wasn't sure how. The first thing that came to his mind might have not been the best there was.

\- The whole place is falling apart.

\- I thought there were some repairs done. The battles in there were not as severe as in other temples... - Mu realized that was not what Kanon meant. - And the residence?

\- Haven't stepped in yet...

That puzzled Mu, there's been weeks! Where was Kanon staying then?

\- ... I need to attend Kiki's training this afternoon and the night guard later on... I can help you out tomorrow after noon, if you like. - Mu didn't dare look up to Kanon while he said that. - I can show you were you can get whatever supplies you need too.

Kanon looked down at Mu filling up the can with the clay. Why in the world would he care? Kanon was kind of annoyed, he was not nearly in the mood for pity or getting scolded. If this guy thought he could...

\- Unless you got other plans - Said Mu putting the lid to the can and teleporting it away.

Kanon tried to cool down his temper. It seemed the Aries was sincerely offering help

Suddenly the noise from Mu's belly cut the weird silence

\- It's late already - Said the younger man turning his blushed face away

\- You wandered very far - Said Kanon amused

\- Have you gotten lunch already?

Then Kanon's own hunger answered for him.

Mu smiled

\- Let's go back to Aries. - He said shaking off the clay from his pants as he stood up - I got kreatopita.

\- Huh? Somehow you struck me a vegetarian... - "no, wait, is he inviting me lunch?"

Mu took that as Kanon accepting

\- Why? Not even Shaka is. - Said Mu walking back the way he had come

Kanon lifted the golden box

\- The Indian blond of Virgo? You can't be serious.

\- Well, you won't make him go fishing or hunting, but if Aioria cooks Shaka will eat whatever is placed in front of him, although he doesn't eat much anyways...

\- You go hunting? - That was more a statement than a question

\- Aioria and Aldebaran like to do that from time to time. I tag along out of nothing else to do. But Aioria alone manages the cleaning. Nobody else has stomach for that.

\- I didn't think there's game in here

\- Mostly hares and the like, small game. Fishing is easier but you got to go further away... There's not a lot of meat in Jamir, so I'm not used to eat it on a regular basis, but I hold nothing against it. I wouldn't know how to choose it, thought, much less how to cook it

\- Choose it? You mean at the market? - Mu nodded - I don't think that is such a great science...

\- Aioria makes it look that way. So I rather let him pick, even when it can take forever.

\- He chooses and you pay? You have such a blind faith on him

\- Hadn't let us down so far.

\- And if you wouldn't know how to cook meat, who made the kreatopita?

\- Well, I did made it. I hope I didn't mess it up because it's the first time I try.

\- I had it bad and I had it worst, it's good enough for me if I survive, might even try it again.

Once more Mu couldn't tell if that was an insult or a compliment, but he couldn't help chuckling again.

What was it with this man who shamelessly spoke the first thing to come to his mind? Mu didn't know him much, yet it was so easy to talk to him about everything and nothing. The walk back happened in an instant.

Kiki was already waiting at Aries stairs, messing around with the Japanese bronze kids. Since a few weeks ago, whenever Mu was absent, Kiki posed as the saint of Aries and the rest, as invaders trying to go though. At times the roleplay got out of hand, of course, but nothing too serious. Mu thought it was a good training. Up to that point, only Hyoga and Seiya were fighting Kiki. Shun and Shiryu were waiting close by. The boy was stunned to see his mentor calmly walking and talking with Kanon in their way up. Upon seeing them, the others stopped their racket.

\- Hello, Mu. – greeted Shiryu standing up

\- Good afternoon.

\- Kanon...

The Gemini just nodded as greeting. For a moment he reconsidered accepting the lunch invitation at Aries, he was not in the mood to handle noisy brats.

\- Mu arrived, so it's a draw! – Announced Shun to the rest

\- Finally! Well, I'm off to lunch. See you tomorrow Kiki. - Said Seiya messing around the kid's hair - Bye Mu and Kanon.

\- It's so late, good thing Camus is not here... - Mumbled Hyoga

\- Dokko is going to hang us just the same. - Said Shiryu slightly pushing him back - Remember you are training with us today.

\- From Dokko to Camus, I'll take Dokko scolding anytime. I'll race you up. Bye! - Said quickly Hyoga while turning around and sprinting forward

\- Hey, not fair! Bye! - Said Shiryu trying to catch up with his friend

\- Hey wait for me! - Seiya sprinted right behind them

\- We do can pass, right Mu? - Asked shun a little nervous due to his friends' apparent disrespect to the Aries saint

Mu nodded

\- Don't end up last, Shun. Give my regards to Shaka.

\- Sure

\- A race up 7 temples? Where does kids these days get that much energy? - Stated Kanon.

\- Oh Master Mu. Can I sleep over with the guys at Libra tomorrow?

\- Sleep over? Did Dokko invited you?

\- Well, sort of... Long story short he said if we get permission from our mentors we can meet there tomorrow

\- Only Dokko could handle that many brats at once... - Said Kanon matter of factly

\- Go if you want, but if Libra temple gets blown off I better not find out you were involved.

\- Of course not! - Kiki jumped of joy

\- No messing with other's trainings either, and don't get late to your own next day. Now go set the table. Kanon will join us today.

\- Master Mu, are you sure?

\- Any problem, imp?

Kiki wanted to reply but nothing occurred to him that wouldn't be downward insulting. Kanon was now officially Gemini saint, so there was really no reason to freak out... That much.

\- Kiki, please.

So Kiki nodded and entered the temple. Mu didn't liked in the least to repeat himself. That please was actually a hurry up.

* * *

Next day, on his way down to the training field, Kiki ran into Aldebaran

\- Hello kiddo

\- Hi, Alde...

\- Huh? Why the long face? Did something happen?

\- Ever since Kanon stayed for lunch yesterday, master Mu has been very distracted.

\- Kanon had lunch with you?

\- Yeah, master Mu invited him over

\- And? What's the problem? Was he rude or something?

\- Not really. He was actually very polite, well, besides calling me imp once. I don't know. That man gives me the creeps! Being a telepath and all, I can't tell what he is thinking and I don't think I want to know, still I can't help to feel like I should. It's like... It's like you have this huge book, but you open it and the pages are blank, but it's not possible! Ok? There's no blank books for us!

\- Following your analogy, it might be written in invisible ink

\- Indeed! It's disturbing... It's not possible his mind is blank, he might be consciously blocking it from outsiders, but that is exhausting, yet he stayed like that all the time he was around. It's not like I tried to pry in, but I've should have gotten something, there's always something!

\- Calm down kid. I think you might be overreacting. Did you told Mu about this?

\- Of course I did, but he downright ignored me. Master Mu has been too worried lately. Although he seemed to forget all about it during Kanon's visit and then I felt like his worries shifted direction somehow when the Gemini left. But it is not like they discussed anything relevant, they were too much into small talk all the time.

\- Well, Kanon has been officially appointed Gemini saint. Maybe Mu's intention was to get to know him better. If we are going to work together it's not a bad idea. Not a lot of people knew Kanon even existed before the battle in the sea.

\- Hmp, you might be right.

\- Relax, kid, and thrust your mentor. - Said Aldebaran scrambling the redhead's hair, but Kiki's side glance to him and lack of protest told the Taurus he could not hide his own worries from the kid "there's no blank books for you, eh?" the Taurus smiled - A lot of things have happened. The conditions right now are far from ideal but we still must try to do the best we can with what we have. It is useless to worry about things beyond our control. - Aldebaran sighted and looked towards his temple. - I too at some point should try and welcome Kanon properly, if he ever comes around, that is. Everybody should. All this thrusting issues we all have will only lead us to our doom. - Then he turned in the direction of the main hall - Both twins tried to murder our goddess once, but right now it would seem she thrust them both above everyone else. Don't you think there's a reason?

Aldebaran soft tone and sincerity gave Kiki some comfort. The kid sighted.

\- Alright I try... But, please tell me Aldebaran, what is exactly what worries you about them?

\- About the twins? - Kiki nodded, the kid got the clear feeling Alde was concerned about them as well - Well, I wouldn't question their intentions nor their power.

\- Would you doubt their sanity? - Kiki looked up at the Brazilian

Aldebaran was amazed at how cunning the kid was. Suddenly he felt he wasn't talking to a kid anymore.

\- I agree with you they are not the most emotionally stable people, especially when they are together... But as I told you, we should do what we can with what we have and not worry about stuff out of our control.

\- But they are just too powerful. If they indeed break down on us, they'd bring everything down with them

\- Let's hope not. Go on to your training, you'll be late.

\- Yes. See you later, Alde

* * *

Several weeks had passed since Kanon began living in the Sanctuary and it was Mu the first to approach him besides Saga. Well, both Shura and Milo had tried, casually looking for him at his temple every now and then, but the Gemini deliberately evaded them, not sure of how to relate to them anymore.

The younger Gemini had invested his time checking out the other gold saints as to know them better. Aphrodite had pretty much secluded himself tending to his garden. His only interactions with other sentient beings had been on Saga's or Athena's request. Camus had also locked himself up in his temple, going out of it only to train by himself in the gym or tend to whatever duties he had in the library; he wasn't paying much attention to his disciple, it rather looked like he was trying to avoid the Cygnus as much as possible given how the kid lived in Aquarius too. Shura spent lots of time training outdoors alone. Milo split his time between hanging out or training with Aioria and Aldebaran, and unsuccessfully stalking Camus. Dokko on the other hand had decided to help Saga to rebuild the harmony in the Sanctuary, an overwhelming task that had only reached the bronze saints so far and on which Aioria also helped from time to time. Shaka only seemed to care about his disciples and meditating, not going out of his temple unless Aioria took him out to meet Aldebaran and Mu. Deathmask, if that was his real name, rather stayed at Rodorio unless told otherwise. Aldebaran preferred training outdoors too, or hang out with his friends, sometimes also train with the bronze kids. And finally Mu… well, he spent all day every day in his temple, going out only when his friends dragged him out.

Kanon wondered why. He could understand all the other saints who rather stayed alone. Aphrodite, Camus, Shura, Deathmask seemed like they were still not in good terms with themselves after all that happened. And Shaka, for all the Gemini knew, had always been a hermit. But what would push the Aries to seclude himself like that? The gloomy atmosphere shrouding the guardian of the first temple had hooked Kanon's curiosity and so he had decided to observe him.

His routine was pretty simple. Early each morning he would tend to his temple first and if he didn't get any unexpected visitors, he would encase himself in a lone sloppy training to end the day either training with his disciple or busy in the cloths workshop. That, the cloths workshop, was a complete mystery for the Gemini. Once the Arians cosmos filled the place, rhythmic noises could be heard coming from behind its carelessly closed door. It wasn't guarded or anything but it wasn't possible to look inside unless one knocked on the door. And at those times when Mu alone worked in there, Kanon felt a deep sadness lurking in his cosmos; a feeling that seemed to disappear whenever somebody else was around.

Kanon had been wondering about that way before his latest fight with Saga. What reason would the young man have to feel that way? It was a feeling very similar to the one Camus and a few silver saints always carried around ever since they came back, and it didn't fit the Aries in the least.

Their lunch meeting only fueled Kanon's curiosity. Maybe in later days he would learn the reason, not that he was in any hurry to know.


	2. Chapter 2

Aldebaran reached Aries temple and as expected its guardian was fast asleep. He must have fallen down after sending Kiki on his way. He didn't expected him to go through his temple only a few hours afterwards

\- Mu! - Said the Taurus surprised of finding his friend at his temple

\- Morning Aldebaran

\- Where are you going this early? Is not even noon. I thought you'll be still asleep.

\- I was thinking on helping Kanon settle in. Nobody has lived in the Gemini temple for 13 years and thought there were some repairs I doubt it is in optimum conditions

\- Yeah, you are right. But settle in? You mean he hasn't already? It's been weeks! Where had he stayed all this time? – Aldebaran stood up from where he was sitting.

\- I didn't asked… Will you come too?

\- Sure, why not?

As both saints went up to the third temple, Aldebaran noticed how his friend was in a less gloomy mood than in days before, not that he was the personification of cheerfulness, but he wondered. When both saints entered the Gemini temple, a void was all that greeted them

\- This place looks deader than before, if that's even possible...

Mu agreed

\- He is outside

Indeed he was. Kanon was out of the temple by the east wall. Not doing a thing just sitting on the golden cloth box and leaning against the wall staring at whatever. Did he spent the night there? He didn't look like he slept

\- Hey, Kanon!

\- Huh? So you did came. - To Aldebaran, Kanon seemed annoyed. And that annoyed him too. If it weren't for him, Mu would still be asleep, he just worked the night guard after all. It was common courtesy not to bother anyone in that position at least until noon. .

\- I did say so... – said Mu with his usual gentle smile

\- I see you brought back up. - Said Kanon standing up - Morning Taurus. Sorry if don't invite you breakfast.

\- Hi. - Aldebaran was confused. Was that sarcasm or not?

\- Have you been in there yet?

\- No, I was hoping I could procrastinate longer. - He lifted the golden box off the ground - As usual not my luck. Since you are here might as well make the best of it. - Kanon walked into the corridor without looking back -it's been the longest time...

\- Kanon, come back here!

Kanon turned around. There was no one there. But his own mind replied - Saga! Catch me if you can!

\- Is something the matter? - Aldebaran couldn't quite hide his uneasiness

\- Everything is... Twisted... - Mumbled Kanon and kept walking. The Taurus didn't knew what to make of such statement

\- Without the guardian they just made sure the whole thing didn't fell down. - Observed Mu

They went to the back and walked to the private chambers. Kanon opened the door.

\- Fitting...

"The darkness?" Mu barely caught what Kanon said before he went in

It took a while until Mu and Aldebaran could see something, but by then Kanon tore a board off the window to shine some light upon the disaster inside.

"Mmm... He meant rather the decay, but what does it fit with?" the bitter smirk in Kanon's face just puzzled Mu more.

The wood on the furniture was all wasted, moldy and gnawed, the clothes were nothing more than rags, it was better not to find out what have nested in the mattress and cushions, and most ceramics and tools were scattered in pieces across the floor.

\- How come you didn't trip over all this? – wondered Aldebaran

Kanon was looking at the fragments of a broken and clouded wall mirror. He touched the cold and dusty surface and cleaned a path with a thumb. The image of Saga staring back at him disturbed him so much he tore the frame from the wall after shivering.

\- Do you need any help?

\- Only if all you do is lift a finger to get this out.

\- All of it?

\- Everything.

Mu used his telekinesis to lift all the mess and dump it outside.

\- You said you'd show me where to get supplies.

Mu nodded.

\- The road to the villages is on repairs, we'll have to take a detour.

\- Then I guess I'll let you guide me there.

\- Good! We can then stop to get something to eat there - The idea of having lunch out was merry enough for the Brazilian to forget about uneasiness.

\- Sure...

So the three saints began the walk around the temple when.

\- Golden triangle...

And the garbage was gone.

Once in Rodorio, the people easily recognized Mu and Aldebaran, but not Kanon. Still they greeted him the same way

\- You've got fans...

Kanon was starting to regret being there with those two. He was just hoping nobody recognized him.

\- Oh, excuse me - A woman called them from the doorway of a pottery shop across the street. - Good morning, gentlemen. - She had a foreigner accent and given her clothes, she would probably be a tourist. But then the saints noticed the tough guys watching her, maybe bodyguards.

\- No, wait! Please... - The shop owner, a very old man, hurried after her.

\- Good morning.

The woman right away got enchanted by Mu's gentle smile

\- I'm looking for master Mu, the artisan who crafted the pottery in that shop. A girl over there hinted me he would be either of you

\- Master Mu, I'm sorry, I tried to explain...

\- Worry not old man - Said Aldebaran

\- That would be me. This are my friends Aldebaran and Kanon. How may I be of service?

\- Oh, my name is Agatha. I... Well, a friend of mine brought me this beautiful vase from his travels a few months ago. It was so lovely I had to find out who made them. I want several more for my house in Rhodes. So I tracked the vase down to this shop, but the owner says he doesn't has enough pieces for me. So I was wondering if I could meet the artisan himself and ask him directly for the work. Of course I'll pay for them. Would you help me?

\- All the way from Rhodes? - Kanon was surprised

\- Master Mu serves at Athena's sanctuary. You can't just run into him and ask him whatever. - The old man was worried.

\- Athena's sanctuary? Are you like a monk or something?

Aldebaran laughed hard for that. - Come on, old man. You'll have a heart attack. Let him handle this.

\- Never mind that. I'm honored my work caught your fancy, but I don't currently have any new pieces myself. I'm sorry, I don't make them on a regular basis. What exactly were you looking for? You guys go ahead if you want. - Said Mu to his companions

\- I got no trouble waiting - Said Aldebaran

\- We'll wait here.

Mu escorted the woman back to the shop.

\- I'm very sorry to cause you any troubles, master. - Said the old man when the saint entered the shop.

\- That girl came all the way from Rhodes for a couple of vases.

\- It might not be just a couple, if she came all the way from Rhodes needing three bodyguards.

\- Rich people these days... So Mu sells his crafts in here?

\- He makes them as a hobby and brings them here when he suddenly finds his chamber too cramped to fit any more. I've heard they sell fine to tourists so basically he has credit anywhere in the village

\- Anyone else found themselves productive?

\- Well, there's a woodshop down the road where Aioria spends lots of time. Also I found out, Camus has been into fishing lately, sometimes Milo tags along but he is little more than a klutz on a ship. I myself like to go to the fields, there's never help enough. And I've seen a few silver saints helping around the settlement. Marin and Shaina are pretty good hunting down local troublemakers.

\- I suddenly feel like a free loader. You guys need to learn what days off are for. - "Is this an effort for feeling closer to the people they are supposed to protect?" Kanon looked around. The street was pretty busy, with people coming and going on their daily chores. There was a woman sweeping the front of her shop, and a man downloading some boxes from a cart. Another man and two young boys were up a wooden scaffold painting a wall. "What a busy little place".

Then an uproar ahead on the road called the saints attention.

\- Watch out!

A large bull was running down the road, completely out of control.

Mu went out of the shop on time to watch Kanon throw his fist to the air. The bull immediately stopped just before running over a very scared old lady. Meanwhile, Aldebaran held in place the scaffold damaged by the bull.

\- How did he do that? - Whispered the lady Mu had been talking to.

\- Are you all right, madam? - Asked Kanon helping up the old lady

\- Oh, you are one of Athena's saints! Thanks for stopping it, thank you. Who are you?

\- Eh, Gemini Kanon, madam.

\- Thanks, young man. Thanks.

\- No problem.

Kanon went grab the bull while Mu helped down the boys and the man in the scaffold.

A young girl came running, she stopped breathless next to the bull.

\- Is this yours?

\- Yes... thanks... for... stopping him... a snake… scared him.

\- Help!

A beam in the scaffold broke and one of the boys lost balance while getting down.

Luckily Kanon managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

\- Oh, Athena! Thanks! - Said the man holding his other son - Who are you?

\- Gemini Kanon - Answered Aldebaran

\- There's a new saint in Gemini temple? Excellent. Good timing, good timing. Thank you

\- Should I let it go? - Asked Aldebaran about the scaffold

\- Yes, I don't think it can be repaired. We'll make another

\- Ok - So Aldebaran let the rest of the structure fall. Then they retook their way

\- Gemini Kanon... - Repeated Mu

\- It has a weird ring to it - Said Kanon - So, what did your fangirl wanted besides you with a ribbon in the back of her truck?

\- This house in Rhodes remind me of Kido Manor in Japan. And she wants to redecorate.

\- Did you accepted?

\- I didn't agreed on a delivery time. I'll do them when I get chance.

So the three saints arrived to a sort of store house.

\- Good morning.

\- Oh, master Mu.

\- We are looking for supplies to make some repairs on the Gemini chambers

\- Eh, is there a saint yet? Is that him? Mmm... 13 years of abandonment got to be a challenge to fix. Well what you need?

Kanon listed all the damages he could remember, way more than Mu or Aldebaran even saw. And the man wrote it down all that was needed to make the repairs

\- Cleaning is the easy part, but the rest... Well I'm a bit short on resources right now. I think I can send the boys over in three days.

\- Can you get me the materials today?

\- Ain't the hasty one? Planning on doing the job yourself

\- Most but the wall.

\- Yes, I can get your stuff. How will you take it up there?

\- We can take it

Kanon looked at Mu.

\- Well, then come over later. I'll get your stuff.

\- Thank you sir

Once out of there the trio walked down the road.

\- What kind of furniture would you need?

\- Mmm... I'm good with a bed, maybe a chest and a small table. I'm not an indoors person and I don't expect any visits

\- This way.

So they got to a kind of workshop. And the situation was more or less the same. Two days was the fastest they could deliver. Kanon said he'd pick it up, but the owner replied he would have it delivered it if finished earlier. At his insistence, Kanon said he might not be around then, but he will leave the door open so they could enter even if they couldn't catch him

\- It's about time to grab something to eat. Let's go there

Kanon didn't reply, just followed them to a nearby establishment

\- Oh, Aries Mu and Taurus Aldebaran! Welcome! - An old man greeted them from the back then turned around to the kitchen and called - Lila! We got two saints for lunch!

\- Actually there's three - Replied Aldebaran - This is Gemini Kanon.

\- What? Is there a saint in the Gemini temple? Welcome, welcome! Oh, what am I doing, you are still standing. Pick the place you like!

\- Are you sure about this? - Kanon wondered how they will pay for the food.

\- Come over - Mu nodded and walked over to a table near the window.

\- So, what can I get you today?

\- An order of dolmades at the center.

\- A gyro for me. Kanon?

\- What you are having.

\- Two gyros and dolmades to the center.

Kanon almost left out a sight.

\- You do wander around often.

\- Yes, we do.

So, while at lunch the conversation kept going from one random topic to another nonstop. For everything Mu said, Kanon had something to reply or ask back. It didn't took long before he got Aldebaran wrapped up too and even the old man when he approached the table to serve them, and his wife when he went to her to ask for some curious fact he could not quite remember. The Taurus find it weird how the Gemini could keep up with that much talk and remain unable to shake off that bored to the core attitude. Maybe he was actually interested but too tired to be enthusiastic about it. No way listening and encouraging that much conversation was mere courtesy. Impressively enough, he wasn't saying much, but was paying his full attention to everyone, and everything said to him. Before he knew it, the Taurus began talking about his homeland and all the particularities he could remember.

But just when it seemed it was his turn to talk about himself, the Gemini strategically retreated: the lunch was over, and they ought to get going before it turned late. There was still stuff to do before the day was done.

Both Mu and Aldebaran noticed the maneuver, although polite, Kanon wasn't quite discrete about it. So they didn't press the matter further. The trio stood up, gave their thanks to the owner for such delicious food and went on their way. Only Mu and Kanon went back to the shop, Aldebaran strayed somewhere else. They picked up the supplies and Mu teleported them and all the stuff to the Gemini temple.

\- This got to be a handful

\- You don't need to bother with this. I'll handle it

\- You sure?

\- Yeah...

\- Well... Since you won't have were to lay down tonight even if you finish this, you can come over to my place if you like.

\- Huh?

Mu teleported away without even waiting for a reply

\- What an odd thing to say...

Even without the garbage laying around there was still an awful lot of things to take care off. The private chambers weren't that big. There were just one large room with a fireplace, two rooms and a shared bathroom. But a thick carpet of dust covered even the stones of the wall and insect webs hang from the corners. He decided to take care of that first.

Kanon tied up his long hair and pulled his shirt above his head as a cover from the dust. By nightfall he had shaken and sweep all the dirt out. But still the bathroom was unusable.

\- It's falling apart...

Still pondering the situation he found himself walking down to Aries chambers. Weirdly enough Aldebaran wasn't back at Taurus

The Aries had been working in the potter wheel when he heard a knock in the door.

\- Come in.

Kanon went in and closed the door.

\- I'm almost done, would you like some dinner?

\- I rather have a shower first

\- Sure, there's everything in the cabinet

\- Thanks

Kanon stripped in the way to the bathroom. It didn't meant anything on itself, except that he didn't closed neither the door of the bathroom nor draw the curtain of the shower.

Mu couldn't help but to look. At least he left the dirty cloths folded on the floor.

What Kanon did draw, was the curtain of his hair, as if on purpose so Mu could appreciate him. Although he never turned around to face him.

Kanon's body was perfectly tuned and tanned. He was a bit taller than Mu, but his back was broader. Those long legs were better defined than his own. A bit embarrassed the Aries turned his attention back on the wheel.

Kanon was really distracted. It wasn't his intention to tease Mu. He was actually tired and tense. He was halfway through washing his hair when he acknowledged what he had done, but since Mu hadn't reacted in anyway, he decided to proceed casually. After all, the gym showers didn't even had curtains.

It was only after he finally turned the faucets and grabbed a towel to dry himself that he noticed Mu wasn't wearing any shirt. That little frail frame of his was deceiving when fully clothed. It was neither little neither frail. Mu surely trained diligently every day. Every muscle was perfectly worked. But what called Kanon's attention were his hands at work. As soon as he put them on the clay, he made it take the most varied shapes. Things appeared in his hands as if by magic. He was fast and precise. Kanon got hypnotized by that spin, and drawn close.

Mu was so concentrated on the work he didn't noticed when Kanon finished his shower and stood behind him. It was not the first time someone stared at him while working the clay but it was indeed the first time he remembered anyone entering his personal space undetected. And yet he didn't get any danger coming from it. The spinning slowed down and Mu grabbed a string to cut the piece, a vase, from the rest of the material. Mu grabbed the vase gently and put it on a nearby table. Then he grabbed the leftovers and dropped them in a can that sealed off to preserve it. There was also a nearby washbowl where Mu cleaned himself.

He had barely finished doing that when Kanon, again standing behind him proceeded to dry his hands with the towel.

He had approached the Aries slowly but confident. His proximity sent shivers down Mu's back. As Kanon was moving away, Mu held his hand through the towel and so Kanon pulled him closer.

There was such a deep sadness in the emerald eyes of the Gemini, a longing as powerful as a whirlpool, and Mu let himself be dragged by it.

Mu didn't offered any resistance when Kanon closed in for a kiss. The Aries lips were warm and welcoming. And so, Kanon let out a sigh of relief on them, as he proceeded to kiss his jawline and his neck.

As Mu put his hands on Kanon's shoulders he noticed how stressed he was. It occurred to him that thought complexion hadn't known gentle in ages. So, to Kanon's confusion Mu pushed him back and made him sit on the bed. Mu then kneeled behind him and held Kanon's hair out of the way.

Kanon should have guessed the Aries knew how to use his hands. Mu felt as if plucking the strings of Shaka's veena as he massaged Kanon's back.

Kanon winced as Mu reached a sensitive spot down his hips, and let out a moan.

As the Aries leaned on Kanon's back to reach those legs the Gemini placed a hand firmly on the back of Mu's head and pulled him for another kiss. Although Mu was surprised by the sudden move, there was no aggression or imposition. It was again the longing, an intense desire to please and be required. A thirst of human contact Mu felt glad, capable and compelled to quench. He let go of Kanon so he turned around to deepen the kiss. The Lemurian was so amused by this, he kissed the Gemini's cheek and neck, while his hands went over chest and abdomen down to his manhood. The touch tore another moan from the Gemini's lips and the Aries smiled

Kanon's hand fell to Mu's hip and found the hem of his pants. The Aries put a hand over the Gemini's and pushed the pants down. He wasn't expecting Kanon to slide down the bed and take all of his length into his mouth without a second thought. It was the Aries turn to moan as the Gemini began working him marvelously.

\- Stop... - Mu could feel some wild fire being turned on inside him, threating to burn away his sanity. He could feel it right under his skin, right behind his eyes – Stop, stop. - The younger man threw his head back trying to catch his breath again

Kanon did as told, afraid he had done something wrong. He was about to stand up but Mu grabbed his shoulder, holding him were he was. - Not yet - Mumbled Mu when he looked down at Kanon. It was not yet time to release. His partner was not nearly as aroused as he was. Kanon understood the intention of the pause and couldn't help but to drag the other man closer in an embrace. He even stood up with him on his arms and laid him down gently.

It was his turn to explore that porcelain body. That long neck, his taunt abs, and his more than tempting hips. The Gemini had to admit Mu was truly beautiful. For a moment he hesitated to taint such perfection with his actions and some guilt began clouding his desire. Mu felt this and immediately grabbed his arm, dragging Kanon on top of him and catching the older man hips between his knees. As the Aries moved forward to kiss him, Kanon felt him reach his manhood with an oily hand and gently pull from it. As Kanon broke the kiss and looked down. He saw a small flask on the other hand of Aries.

Mu began masturbating him like that, dragging Kanon closer, laying back and effectively trapping the Hellene between his legs.

Kanon then snatched the flask from Mu's hand and took some of its content in his hand. Mu wasn't expecting such an action, it made him blush up further if that was even possible. It was Kanon's turn to be amused.

It'd been a while since Mu was with anyone. He could use the help since Kanon was not so small.

So Kanon moved forward to kiss him. Seriously, the Aries lips were addictive. And as the Helene gently bit at the Lemurian's lower lip, one of the Gemini's fingers bypassed that hidden ring of flesh, act which made Mu moan and arch his back. The initial pain was quickly replaced by pleasant sensations. Mu couldn't help but to tangle his fingers in Kanon's bluish curls as the older man covered him in kisses and worked him further with a second finger.

Kanon did nothing but to stoke the fire in Mu's chest, by licking at his collar bone and sucking gently at his nipples while adding a third finger to the works.

All this was so unexpected for Mu. From all the large fan of possible outcomes he thought about, this one seemed the least likely. Yet it was happening. Kanon was driving him insane with his attentions.

Mu had been with both Shaka and Aioria a few times, but the encounters had never been to his entire satisfaction. Shaka was too imposing, although he wasn't always aware of it. His attitude at times cut Mu's inspiration. Aside from the fact he wasn't a very tender person. And Aioria was too playful and a bit rash, so Mu was rarely in the mood to follow his pace. They both regarded him as a very passive partner, which Shaka kind of liked but was mostly inconsequential for Aioria.

Kanon, on the other hand had given him the lead, only he hadn't been sure what to do with it, he had never quite had it before.

Kanon thought how different this was than being with Ío. Despite his looks, the marina was a very practical man, so their encounters were mostly straight to the point, merely a physical need. Kanon had expected something of the sort with Mu, maybe only gentler. This was far superior, Mu had let him do whatever he wanted and enjoyed his advances thus giving him the motivation to keep going.

Mu thought he would not be nervous once Kanon positioned himself on top of him, but he was so wrong. He couldn't help his knees shaking a little.

Noticing, Kanon distracted him by pulling the Aries legs over his shoulders and nibbling at his knees and inner thighs.

But as Kanon penetrated Mu's body, he also slipped into his mind.

There Kanon found out how Mu really felt. Mu despised both Saga and Kanon for plotting against them, but particularly for being responsible of Shion's death; if Saga was the actual perpetrator, it was Kanon's idea. Athena acceptance of the twins in the sanctuary after the crimes they committed had him restless and unsure.

"And here you are laying down with me, the mastermind behind your master's death and the traitor who tried to use a god to bring down your goddess..."

Mu shivered before the bitter thought forced into his mind, and suddenly he found himself prisoner in cape Sounion, surrounded by darkness and with the water level coming and going higher every time. Before he could react, a wave crashed against the cape tossing him against the wall and then pulling him against the bars held in place by Saga's cosmos.

He could not move, the water didn't let him, and each time it came, it hit him with increased force until the prison was completely submerged and the saint had no air to breath.

Suddenly, Mu found himself clinging to Kanon the same way Kanon had clung to the bars of the prison. Both tried to break the telepathic link tying them together before their climax, but failed. The release was intense and left them both breathless and weak.

"I wonder if Saga noticed..."

After a little while, Kanon rolled aside to release Mu from his weight. They didn't said a thing, they both fall asleep next to each other.

A small burst of cosmos shattered the crystal cup Saga was holding, startling Shura, Camus, and Milo, who have joined him for dinner on the pope's chambers

\- Saga! - Shura was standing next to him

\- Hn? - He looked up at the saint as if he had just woke up

\- You are bleeding - Shura pointed at the cuts he had in his hand - Are you alright?

Saga stared at the blood a bit dazed

\- Not quite... Excuse me. - He stood up and walked away

Without saying a word to the others, Shura followed Saga through the halls. Not knowing what was going on, he wondered if this by chance was a sign of Ares trying to come back. But it didn't seemed like it. Saga was downright mad at something.

Having an idea of where was he headed Shura took a detour. He later found Saga at star hill looking at the sky

\- Whatever it is that you are mad at, I doubt the stars are to blame

\- Shura...

Again Saga didn't noticed Shura's presence until he was almost beside him

\- What's going on? - Shura pointed at the still bleeding hand

\- Kanon was thinking of me

\- Is this is how Kanon thinks of you? - Shura took Saga's hand to look closely at the wounds. Given the lack of an answer, Capricorn saint opened a bottle of disinfectant and poured some of it on Saga's hand. The pope didn't even winced while the substance, remnants of wine and his own blood showered the stones out of the balcony. Shura then bandaged it. - Was it on purpose?

Saga understood the meaning behind the words and replied without thinking - He isn't any more dangerous than... - But he bit his tongue before saying "myself". How many times did he said such words in defense of his brother? "I'm not the best reference" - Kanon repented and Athena forgave him. There's no reason to doubt him. He is far too smart to make the same mistakes... - But Saga said that with such a lack of conviction...

\- You don't sound so sure yourself - But Shura wasn't really sure it was Kanon the one Saga doubted.

Saga didn't replied, lost in thought again he probably didn't even hear what Shura said.

But the Capricorn saint knew he only needed to wait. Finally words came his way.

\- It's not alright, that's nobody's secret. But it frustrates me not to be able to fix it.

\- You mean Kanon or your relationship with him?

\- There was a time when I knew everything about him and he knew everything about me too. But this man in there... I don't really know anything about him.

\- Well I don't see what the problem is. If there is something you want to know just go there and ask. Even from the lack of an answer you'll learn more than just standing around wondering

\- I don't feel I have the right to ask questions anymore

\- Why not?

\- Because it was me who didn't want to know a thing... - Again Saga fell silent. Shura just waited. From up there, they could see all of the sanctuary under the moonlight. Eventually a whisper came to Shura - He knew all, he knew it all... It felt like I was not mine, it felt like I was being invaded, and I also knew too much, there were lots of things I didn't want to know too. So I wished it to stop. And so it stopped, I stopped it... And it all broke - Saga turned around "this feeling of being incomplete... And alone... Proved to be way worst..." - As I said - Saga's voice suddenly turned matter of factly - Kanon was just thinking of me. Not targeting me or anything of the sort. There is a high chance he isn't even aware of what happened... - And he walked away to sit by the feet of Athena's statue. Shura understood there was nothing else he could do and left him alone.

"I projected on him all the evil I was capable off, and blamed it all on him. I was scared of being like that. I wanted it vanished, I wanted to be what everyone else thought I was. So I vanished him. Athena, how can I fix this terrible wrong? Aioros..."

Way past midnight Mu woke up feeling too tired and disoriented. "What happened...?" as he regained his senses he became aware of his nudity and the body laid beside him. "What did... I... ?" The memories of his encounter with Kanon rushed back into his mind. But the bright blush they initially provoked suddenly paled before the sheer fright the Gemini's angry illusion generated. Mu shuddered and passed his hand over his face to try and get rid of such awful thoughts. He spent a moment in silence. Then he turned to the sleeping figure next to him.

Looking at Kanon asleep, Mu suddenly remembered he used to have a crush on Saga. Both he and Aioros were always around pope Shion, they looked like his bodyguards or something. And at times all three of them would train together under his supervision. Mu admired them, they were very disciplined and diligent. But there was this elegance on the Gemini saint that caught the Aries-to-be attention. What was it that drove him away back then? Mu could not remember... "His mercilessness". Yes, Saga was merciless. That was actually the main difference between him and Aioros, who was always very thoughtful of others. If he remembered correctly, Saga once told Aioros that such behavior would only get him killed. "and it did." back then, Saga must have said that out of concern, but Mu found himself scared of him ever since, as if those words were a dreadful prophecy. "Such power and nothing to hold it back. Saga got rid of everything that could hold him back. Pope Shion, Aioros, Kanon, Athena, even himself..." and so, Mu felt guilty "I was only a kid. There was nothing I could do. So I ran away. I knew how wrong it all was, I could have never played along but I wasn't powerful enough to fight back and live to tell the story. I escaped the sanctuary to save my life and become stronger, but ultimately I didn't have any intention of coming back, of exposing him and fight him." A dreadful feeling caught in his throat made Mu sit in the bed. After a moment, the feeling passed.

Saga destroyed his world, Saga showed him true desperation and sorrow... But who was that shadow of a person lying in the Aries' bed? Mu knew nothing about him, only that he had somehow been wrecked by the same person, maybe even in a more drastic way. "And I wasn't of any help. For a moment there I'm sure he felt he could thrust me." Mu remembered the illusion and closed his eyes to shake it away "I can't blame him for getting back at me. He must thought I seduced him out of fun... Or vengeance... Is that what I did?" the possibility of him unconsciously hurting Kanon to get back at Saga alarmed Mu. He immediately tough of waking up Kanon to sort it out but he stopped when he was about to touch his arm. Something had changed. Mu paid close attention to the mind of the sleeping man. It was calm... As the sea before a storm, but calm nevertheless, way different than that sort of white noise the telepathist usually got from him, the "nothing" Kiki was so concerned about. "I should let him rest. Who knows where he has been staying so far. We can sort things out in the morning". And so, Mu turned around and choked his worries to sleep.

Not too many hours passed when Kanon woke up too, the sun wasn't even out. He felt tired and his head hurt a bit, that's how angry he had been. The Helene could not understand what had just happened. He just had sex with a person who felt victim of him. He looked around and saw Mu sleeping beside him. Why had he allowed the Gemini to get that close then? Was that some sort of Stockholm syndrome? Not that Kanon posed any threat anymore but maybe Mu didn't get the memo. But more importantly, how did he managed to see into the Aries mind? It was only a fuzzy glimpse but still… had their act destabilized his telepathic powers?

Kanon closed his eyes and remembered the marvelous sensation of Mu's lips on his skin. It had been so long since he was with anyone, but beyond that it almost felt like hope. The Gemini concluded he had been delusional. They didn't know each other, hadn't even fought together nor against each other. They had nothing in common. So it must had been a slip that won't repeat itself. A lot other theories tried to pop into the Gemini's mind but he make sure of keep them at bay, it couldn't be healthy to duel into such things only to fed up his paranoia and ill mood. Kanon sighed and stood up with a bitter smirk on his face. And despite he thought it would be rude to just leave, he dressed up with the clean clothes he had brought and went outside.

By the time the sun shone, he found himself back at the Gemini temple were someone else was looking for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Around the same time, Aldebaran approached Mu's door in his way to the training fields. Maybe they could walk there together if the Aries hadn't get ahead already. To his surprise, he found his friend standing in the doorway, looking down visibly concerned.

\- Hey, Mu! - Said Aldebaran once standing next to him after calling him with no answer

\- Oh, Alde. Morning...

\- What is wrong? What happened?

\- Oh, I'm... I've done something... Awfully inappropriate. Have you seen Kanon? I need to talk to him

\- Eh, no. I haven't seen him since yesterday.

\- Didn't he returned to Gemini? He must think I'm the worst person in the world. What came over me? - Mumbled Mu to himself - I hope I can find him soon - Mu turned to leave completely disregarding Aldebaran, who was beyond puzzled.

But suddenly they felt powerful cosmos coming from Gemini temple. They both bolted outside

\- There's nothing to talk about, Saga

Both Mu and Aldebaran stopped in their tracks by the entrance of the temple when they heard Kanon's voice

\- Kanon...

\- To have a talk you need to listen and to speak. You don't want to listen to anything I say, and I'm not in the mood for your monologues. Go lecture yourself somewhere else.

\- You are now the Gemini saint. - Stated Saga impatient - You must be careful with what you do. If you can't really care, I ask you to at least pretend you do.

\- I can only wonder what is it that you think I did this time...

\- I couldn't care less of what you do, I'm interested on what you don't do. The temple is still a disaster. I'm not telling you to fix it yourself, but you should have managed to get someone to do it. You excel at getting others do the work for you, it shouldn't be a problem if you really tried. And while you are at it, you could join the others in their daily activities, you are the only one dozing off, you could use the workout.

\- Brother, seriously, get married. You sound like a mom and you are still single.

\- It's really no one bit fun to be checking on you all the time.

\- Then quit it! You are not checking on me, you are stalking me! Or do you think I don't notice?

\- You should be doing your part on your own instead of wandering late at night who knows where with who knows who. - Saga bit his tongue but it was too late

\- What? No, wait. Stop right there. Now I get why you are here. Allow me to ask you something. Did you slept well last night, brother dear? I'd hate to be the one to disturb your peaceful respite.

"What does he mean by that?" Mu worried about those words.

As Saga glared at Kanon, the younger Gemini bursted in cruel laughter. - So that's the color of jealousy alright. How would you like a taste of your own medicine?

Saga arched an eyebrow. - Was that it? I feel sorry for whoever it was that bothered keeping you awake since you only used them to get at me.

"Saga knows!" Mu worried even more. "Saga knows Kanon spend the night with someone". And he noticed Aldebaran had reached the same conclusion and perhaps elaborated even more.

\- Get down from your high horse, Saga. With people like that in this world nobody has spare thoughts to waste on people like you. - The comment made Mu blush - Actually, for the first time in an eternity I totally forgot you even existed and got some fine sleep if only for a few hours. Although rest assured I'd be more careful next time, because, seriously I'm not into sharing.

"Next time?" Mu blushed up even more.

\- I wonder about such next time. Enjoy it while it lasts. Knowing you, it wouldn't take long until you find yourself again ditched in a hole.

\- And what would you care? - Kanon snapped - I didn't saw you taking me out of the last one. Or is that what you are waiting for so you can come to my rescue? You are the only one to pull that on me. And know this, even if things come to it, I would just crawl out of it on my own just like before. You'd be the last person I'd ask for help, I wouldn't even allow your help, I rather die and rot than accounting for your good deed of the day! Now that I think about it, I get why you could be missing for months and I don't think I can blame you.

\- What? Don't you try to pull your abandonment complex on me! I tried many times to take you to the sanctuary with me and you refused every time

\- What for? To be your third wheel? Gimme a break! Or maybe you wanted some extra fun? I had no idea you were that kind of pervert.

\- To do something with your sorry life! - Then it was Saga's turn to snap - You were as capable as me of wearing a gold cloth. The one you use now! But you were one hell of a lazy slugger!

\- There's only one Gemini cloth, smart pants! And no guarantees it would be donned to me. So don't use that as an excuse. At least I didn't forsake my kin for the first pair of pretty eyes that went by!

\- Don't you dare speak of Aioros as if you knew him! You know nothing!

At that very moment, both Mu and Aldebaran saw Aioria across the temple.

"When did he get here?"

\- Why would that be I wonder? You never care to introduce him to the family, not the right civilized way, at least. But yeah, what was I thinking? It wasn't just his eyes. That much I'm sure of. Sagittarius portraits a centaur after all. Enjoyed the rides?

\- Enough of your obscenities, Kanon! You are talking about the man pope Shion choose to succeed him.

\- And the love of your life. Come on, don't you think you are 13 years and one grave too late for being such a hypocrite?

Mu, Aldebaran and Aioria noticed how those words were a death blow straight through Saga. And Kanon just carelessly let them go.

\- If anyone has any right to blast me to shreds for what I just said is Aioria and nobody else. You didn't loved Aioros more than you loved the power he took from you. There is a reason why he was chosen and not you, megalomaniac!

\- Do you think I don't know that? - Saga's voice was pure ill bitterness. - Don't you think the knowledge is punishment enough? That no matter what I do I won't be able to reach Aioros ever again?

\- Well, for all I care you can go cut your veins at Sagittarius temple or hang yourself from Athena's statue. Just be sure you don't screw up this place, I'm not in the mood to clean after you. Get lost, Saga! - Kanon cosmos set the others on alert.

\- The labyrinth! - Mu could feel it

\- But I can't see it. - Neither Aldebaran nor the others could.

\- It's there! It's stretching to the infinite between them.

Indeed. Unseen to Mu, Aldebaran and Aioria, a dreadful light and dark labyrinth filled the gap between the brothers. It was supposed to be an illusion but it way too real for both Gemini.

\- Kanon! Kanon! - For a moment he began to panic.

Saga's apprehensive calls where like blows to Kanon's stomach that made him bend over and fall to his knees, covering his ears to mute them away.

\- Out of the temple, out of my head, out of my heart and my life. I want you out!

But as Saga rose his fist ready to destroy the obstacle, Gemini cloth appeared between them. The labyrinth stopped its expansion. The energy that Saga had concentrated in his fist didn't dispelled, it hurt him, it slashed at his own arm. As ghostly blood dripped without tainting the floor. Saga's astral projection vanished and the illusion dispelled. Kanon stayed there, shrouded by his own cosmos, his eyes half closed glowing gold.

\- Hey, Mu, don't... - Aldebaran tried to keep him from approaching but

\- He is gone, Alde...

\- What do you mean gone? - Asked Aioria coming close

\- He escaped using his own astral projection. I doubt Saga can track down his consciousness directly.

\- Should we... Move him inside? - Aldebaran hesitated

\- Can we do that? - Aioria too

\- The private chambers are still empty. - Mu nodded after checking on him. Then he looked at the Gemini cloth - I think the best we can do is move him to the altar.

Mu, Aldebaran and Aioria were stunned at the toxic waste left everywhere by the twins conversation. How could they possibly slash at each other like that?

Up in the pope chambers, Saga's rage was turning to bitter pain, more emotional than physical. He was so into it, he didn't quite realized the moment Shura took him to the bathroom to clean the wound in his arm. It wasn't that bad actually, but it did left a red trail on the room all the way from the bed he had been sitting on, to the mirror pieces scattered around the broken door of the dresser, and from there to the bathroom.

\- Is it broken? - Said Shura taking some bandages he found in the cabinet.

\- No. - Answered Saga pulling down the sliver from his tunic once Shura finished taking care of the wound - I ruined it... - Shura as usual silently waited for him to continue. Saga let out a sigh - I'd told myself I was just going to talk to him. I kept telling myself I was just going to talk to him... Before I knew it we were arguing, saying one stupid thing after another. - Saga looked at his arm and the blood in his tunic - I was about to hurt him bad and he was going to let me. In the end I hurt myself and he escaped out of reach again...

When Kanon came back to his senses, he was laying down at the front of his temple with a pillow under his head. Who took him there?

He wandered around after spending most of the morning cleaning what was left of the chambers. That day, a few workers appeared to make repairs on the wall and the bathroom. The saint left them there and went out.

Away from the temple and the people, he was alone and by being alone he wondered. By the time he regained notion of time it was closed night already, he was far from the Gemini temple and unwilling to go there. Also getting back to Mu wasn't an option. But the coliseum was not far so he could surely take a bath at the gym there. There was a lot of noise coming from the bath house. It was like some of the bronze kids were in. Kanon didn't even cared who they were, it was enough to know they were acquaintances. So he entered the place and walked towards the showers. Nobody was using them. He just took some soap bar from the cabinet

\- Did he notice he hasn't ... - Before Seiya could finish his sentence, Kanon let the water run and went in all dressed up, sandals included.

Under the running water, and with his clothes completely damped he took off his shirt and the soap bar. He washed it, wrung it and hanged it from the water faucet. Kanon took off his shoes and make sure they got all the dirt off. Then he took off his pants and underwear and threated them the same way.

Where had he been? He was so covered in dirt the water around the drain got slightly murky

Finally he washed himself rather fast, except for his hair. It took him a while to get it clean, it was so long and messy.

"Did Kanon fought Milo at some point?" Hyoga recognized all 12 scars of Milo's needle on Kanon's body

Kanon turned the faucet off, grabbed his clothes, wrung them again and put them back on before the puzzled look of Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu and Shun. Had Ikki fallen asleep?

Just like that, completely soaked, Kanon walked towards the exit but once he stepped out, a small burst of his cosmos drove the water away and he was dry, walking again into the night to no particular place.

\- Now that is a caged beast. - Everyone turned to Ikki - I wonder how long would it take for him to be unable to hunt...

Camus had retired to Aquarius chambers for the night. It was really late, he didn't thought his duties at the Library will take so long. He had discarded his shirt and shoes and had just sat on the mattress when the door suddenly burst open

\- You've been unsettling indifferent to me ever since you came back. - Said Milo coming in - I'm getting tired of it

\- I'm sorry - Said Camus arching an eyebrow. He wasn't glad for the disruption

\- Don't I'm sorry me. - Milo walked towards the bed and fell on it as if it were his - I thought we were past that point.

Camus gave him a side glare.

\- What do you want?

\- Aside from the obvious? Hell, Camus, you died! You've been gone for ages. I bet you didn't brought me a souvenir

\- I did, and you trashed the temple with them - Camus mean the hades specters

\- I mean something less dangerous and more fun.

\- Well, I brought me.

\- Certainly fun but not less dangerous. That would do if only you didn't ignore me.

\- I didn't meant it. It just... - Camus frowned and let go a sigh. That made Milo change to a less annoying attitude - Saga is back, Kanon is back but that's about it. Nothing else is coming back.

\- You came back, and Shura... - Said Milo with a softer tone.

\- Do you remember how it was... Hanging around with Saga and Kanon?

\- I remember it was fun fooling around with Kanon. He got the weirdest ideas, most of which implied driving Saga nuts.

\- I always considered them like older brothers...

\- Yeah, me too. Either one would come to the rescue if we were ever in trouble. Remember when we broke one of the statues in the main hall?

\- You broke it

\- You froze it, I tripped.

\- A broken piece made me an ugly cut in the leg.

\- And I got hit in the head.

\- Now we know how you ended up like this

\- Very funny

\- They were the first to hear and came over. Then the guards spotted Saga but not us, Kanon grabbed us and put us out of the window. We had to hide there while he took the blame.

\- Those guards went out of hand. Luckly Pope Shion came by and took Saga away. Kanon waited until everyone was gone to get us patched. But I was so worried, I remember I cried until my head hurt when I saw Saga the next day.

\- I still wince when I see the statue empty spot.

\- I'd rather avoid the hall altogether… I can't believe almost nobody knew about Kanon existence until just recently. It was the most common thing for us to spend a day or two with him

Camus nodded

\- I never understood why he was always sneaking around. And if discovered, he always presented himself as Saga or vanished in thin air.

\- I remember the day I got the gold cloth. Saga was in the grades at the coliseum

\- And we were hiding in the top

\- You were there?

\- Kanon and I, we saw it all. How they praised the youngest gold saint in history.

\- And we escaped to the beach later on... I can't stop thinking about it. How we spend days training and having fun. It must had been hard, but I don't recall it that way. The hard times began later on, with the fights.

\- Fights?

\- You never ran into one?

Milo shook his head

\- Kanon and Saga began fighting every so often. About everything, how one was being an idiot and the other was a selfish prick. The name calling could make my head hurt. Kanon became bitter and sarcastic, Saga became this passive aggressive queen.

\- I got none of it

\- At times either of them would snap. And Saga would go full force against Kanon holding back. They both became unapproachable. I think you were preparing to get your cloth, so you must have been busy. And one day, Kanon just disappeared. When I asked Saga about him, he just told me he was training somewhere else. I think I tried to rebuke him back then, but he just turned around and left. He said he didn't had time for babysit anymore. Never did I felt so bad, what would a child know? Counting back, I think Kanon was already prisoner.

Milo wondered about then

-...it was shocking to learn about Ares. A complete stranger was going to succeed the pope. No Saga, not Mu, not Aioros. I asked Saga who it was and he told me "whoever that is you are expected to follow him once he becomes pope". And I think that's the last time I got to spoke to Saga. But damn I took him seriously. It was the last thing he told me before vanishing for good.

\- Saga vanished the night he killed pope Shion and assumed Ares identity definitely. How long do you think it took?

\- A few months. Arles became pope after a few months of appearing. And then Aioros... Everything went into chaos in less than a year.

\- The worst year I recall. And I feel it's all repeating itself. Saga and Kanon are still at each other's neck. Although Kanon seems more willing to run than to fight. Is it just me or is Kanon afraid of Saga?

\- I don't think so, but I wouldn't be surprised. The prison at cape Sounion... Have you ever been at the place? Nobody can possibly put up with that. I can't believe the Saga we knew found in himself the guts to do that to anyone, much less to Kanon. He adored him, he was always worrying about him. Had he sleep well? Had he been eating? Is he sick or why hasn't he come yet?

\- And despite all that... I bet Kanon is not one bit willing to risk being imprisoned again, so he tries to avoid Saga at all costs.

\- Do you think Saga would dare...? If Kanon somehow crosses him again?

\- I hope no, I don't think so. I don't want to take sides on this, it's just not healthy

\- If it comes to it... I don't know what I would do but I don't think I could stay idle.

\- I'd ran away once, I don't think I'd do that again.

\- You mean to Siberia? You told me it was for your apprentices

\- Me going away with someone else and you accepted it that easily? - Camus gave Milo a teasing look

\- I respect you.

\- Seriously...

\- You wanted me to go and fight over you with children? I was jealous, but I don't think you can just turn me down for the likes of Hyoga and Isaac... - Camus smirk was a bad sign for Milo - Don't you dare, Camus! It's been the hardest to live in here without you.

\- Are you feeling threatened?

\- Am I threatened?

\- It's your fault for not following me.

\- Then I ought to meet him soon

\- Leave Hyoga alone. You already got even, you dare hurt him again and I'll let you know how it feels like to be on display in an ice cube. I never told you stay behind... But Milo you stayed behind, didn't you noticed how weird it all was?

\- I did, but it was as I said. I believed in Saga's last words to me. I committed to them fully and so I never asked, never suspected. I just didn't wanted to realize how everything went downfall.

Milo stretched lazily and fell over Camus' lap

\- What are you doing?

Hyoga was outside about to knock on Camus door when he heard his mentor annoyed voice

\- It's so late already, I might as well spend the night in here

\- You come here uninvited and now you claim my bed? - Camus tried to slid from under the Scorpio saint - Go to your own!

\- The bed is merely circumstantial, I'm actually claiming you.

"What?" Hyoga was puzzled

\- Ah, back off. Get off me!

\- I couldn't care less if you prefer a sofa or a chair or the table. Or no furniture at all...

"What?!" Hyoga blushed to the root of his hair.

Camus freed himself by backing towards the wall. With his back against it he tried to push Milo off the bed with the feet.

\- Pervert. You are a pest... Get out of here before I hurt you.

There was some hassle behind the door

\- Camus, chill out, you are going to break something.

Just then Hyoga heard something crash.

Milo began laughing uncontrollably

\- Now that does it!

\- I'll get you another one tomorrow. Hey!

There was a mayor hassle inside the room. Hyoga stepped away as a cold breeze froze half the door and part of the floor

\- I'm not in the mood for this... - Camus voice was threatening.

\- Well, I'm not so sure about it. - But Milo's was teasing

The Scorpio had managed to get behind Camus and hold him still. One of his hands had skillfully slipped inside the Aquarius pants and held the hardness he was expecting to find.

\- Ah - Milo's nail against his manhood disarmed Camus. Not any nail but the scarlet needle one. It was sharp and hot, and it would hurt if Milo pressed it, he liked to use it to tease Camus

\- I like it when you play difficult to get. - said the Hellenic nibbling at the French's ear

\- Cheater. Why can't you accept a no for an answer? - Camus tried to look at him

\- Because you don't mean it. - Milo hugged him tightly - If you were not in the mood, I'd be in a lot of pain already.

Hyoga decided he had enough, he turned around and left the temple. Of course he kept the blush for a long while afterwards.

Milo kissed Camus with passion, and the Aquarius began melting into it. - Do you remember whose turn this is? - The Scorpio broke the kiss gasping for air. He graced Camus skin with the needle leaving a heated trace in his hip and sending shivers through his body

\- I don't

\- I think you do. - Milo traced Camus length

\- Ah... Yours?

\- Well, if you insist. Let's get rid of this. – Milo pushed Camus so he fell on the bed. The Scorpio leaned over him and undid the fly of the Aquarius pants with his teeth. As Milo grabbed the pants from the hem and pulled from them kissing the pearly white skin they covered, Camus rose one of his knees to difficult the stripping off. Such foreplay only made Milo more eager, so he ended up pretty much tearing those insolent pants and underwear off.

Finally Milo had Camus within his grasp again. As the Scorpio kissed him all over, Camus reached forward and grabbed the Hellenic's shirt. As soon as it reached the ground, Milo took Camus manhood into his mouth and began working him. Camus shivered under the familiar sensations, his fingers got entangled on the blond curls of Milo's head as he moved back and forth.

\- How would you like it? - said Milo with husky voice climbing onto the bed to kiss the Aquarius lips again. Camus looked into the Scorpio's eyes, trying to figure out what answer did he expected, because it wasn't an open question. The French noticed a small bottle already in the Hellene's hand

\- Let me on top. – As soon as those words left the French lips, a set of fingers bypassed his entrance tearing a delightful moan from his throat.

\- In a moment. – The Scorpio smiled as he leaned forward to kiss the Aquarius again, long and slow. The French reached for the blonde's pants and kicked them down. How long had it been since the last time they were together? How could Camus thought he could exist without this? Without Milo? He had indeed been avoiding the Hellenic, afraid of finding out their relationship had slide into nothing after everything that happened between them. The ice prince was relieved to find it wasn't so, but deep down he felt unworthy of…

\- Milo! – Camus grabbed his lover shoulders as he arched his back. The Scorpio knew all too well how to make him beg for more, and he could be very mean about it. But although the Hellenic wanted to torture the French a bit longer, as to make him pay for the longing and loneliness he suffered, having him like that after so long was really taking its toll. Milo was not going to be able to resist anymore the powerful temptation of claiming Camus for himself.

But even though, there was something off and Milo could not tell what it was, maybe it was only his imagination since it's been too long since they shared a moment like that one.

So the blonde laid down and smiled wildly when Camus straddle his hips as he rolled over his back

\- Won't you help me? – said the French when he saw his lover putting his hands behind his head as if enjoying the show.

\- Not in the least. – said the Hellenic with a tune and a devil smirk.

Camus growled, Milo's intense gaze made him self-conscious. So before he regretted it, the Aquarius grabbed the Scorpio's manhood and slowly impaled himself on it

\- Ah Camus… - Milo's mind for a moment went blank. Both of them panted heavily – Camus… let me see you…

\- What?

Milo supported himself on his elbows and reached for one of Camus bangs as to bring him closer - Touch yourself – he whispered on the Aquarius lips

\- What?! - suddenly Camus felt even more self-conscious than before. He sat straight on top of Milo.

\- Come on, amuse me, you owe me that much - Milo teased him again with the needle

\- I certainly don't... Quit that, Enough! - So Camus placed a freezing hand on Milo's solar plexus

\- Camus!

\- What is it Milo? Did you caught a cold?

\- I think I caught the coldest. – said Milo - You are mean

\- Would you like it any other way?

\- No...

So Camus began working himself, soon losing his stoic expression due to Milo constant pushing him up

\- Curses, Camus... I've missed you. - Milo sat up, holding Camus, kissing his chest and biting teasingly at his collar bone. Camus threw his head back, grabbing Milo's shoulders. Milo grabbed him by the back of his head and bit his neck. Camus couldn't help but to let go a moan and tighten his grip of Milo. - I've missed you so much.

Camus' back hit the mattress and Milo held the French's legs over his shoulders.

\- Look at me, Camus. - Whispered Milo leaning forward to reach his lover's hands

Their eyes met and the Scorpio increased the pace. How he loved to see the ice prince all blushed over and panting for breath because of him. He had to kiss him. Milo broke the kiss only to see that beautiful face as Camus came. That pushed Milo to his climax.

They both laid still, Milo over Camus, trying to regain their senses.

\- What is it? - Asked Camus when Milo didn't move aside. He was being lulled by the powerful beating of the Aquarius's' heart.

\- Camus, do you remember when we met? - Said Milo with his chin resting on his lover shoulder

\- Eh?

\- At first I thought you couldn't talk, you wouldn't say a thing. It was really annoying.

\- Is that why you were talking to me non stop all the time? – said Camus softly, resting his cheek on Milo's head.

Milo nodded, still without moving aside and without looking at Camus.

\- to make you talk… Until Saga told me it wouldn't be so easy, because you couldn't understand what I said. He told me to be patient with you although I think he rather meant not to blow you head off.

\- well you learned French faster than I learned Greek…

\- We spent a lot of time together. You used to sleep over at Scorpio rather frequently…

\- You made this whole ordeal of being a Saint less intimidating. It truly was, with me being a foreigner and all.

\- Do you remember the first time we were together like this?

Camus blushed up. Where was Milo going with such questions? He looked at him to find a pained pair of turquoises looking back. The Scorpio had finally figured out what was off: Camus had been too passive despite how he initially resisted. That was not the way he remembered him. Normally they would get encased in a longer struggle, in a game for dominance. If either wanted to be pleased they would have to earn it first. But they had somehow skipped that part, Camus submitted almost immediately.

\- Do you regret any of it? Of this…?

The French felt as if he had being stung right in his heart. Milo sat on the bed.

\- Tell me, Camus.

But the Aquarius could not speak, he was trembling. The Scorpio didn't noticed, he looked down.

\- I've been thinking… that maybe I've been too imposing, pushing you to do stuff you wouldn't do otherwise. If… If that is the case, if you don't want me to bother you anymore… well, I know where the door is. The least I want is to be a nuisance for you.

A nuisance? What they just did a nuisance? Had Milo gone out of his mind?

\- Don't… - "No… Milo don't leave me…" Camus wanted to scream, but all that came out from his mouth was that faint whisper. He didn't had the strength to state his wishes, much less to fight for them. Not anymore, not after all he had done. And still… Who could possibly melt the ice around his heart and soul if not Milo?

\- Why were you pushing me away then? Camus, even now… I felt like you pleased me only to get rid of me faster...

"That was the idea. You should not be here, laying down with a coward, a traitor…" Camus hadn't wanted to admit it, but the longing had been killing him, and yet he felt completely unworthy of the Scorpio. When they were resurrected, when they were told they could go back to their lives, Camus immediately rushed back at his temple and pretty much imprisoned himself in there. It wasn't possible. Where was the punishment he deserved? How could he retook a life he himself wrecked?

\- I'm sorry, I didn't meant...

\- don't I'm sorry me and answer me, Camus…

The Aquarius sat straight although looking down. A heavy weight in his chest kept his throat from making a sound despite the movement of his lips. Camus looked away as if not facing Milo would make some coherent words come to him. Milo waited with his heart in his throat too. He knew he had to if he wanted an answer, because it had always been difficult for Camus to express himself.

\- I guess… I was afraid of you being mad at me. I mean, I went away for so long and when I came back from Siberia we didn't had any chance of even talking, and then I died... And then I fought you... – Flashbacks of their fight in Asgard rushed to Camus mind. - Milo, I almost got you killed... When… when I saw you laid there… How could I… just assume… we could go back…?

\- None of that matters, - Milo hugged Camus and draw him closer - we are back. We are here and we were given the chance to start over, to make things right. I left you once, when you went back alone to Siberia, and from there it all went downwards. That's a mistake I would not dare repeat. I won't leave you again if I can avoid it.

Milo dragged Camus down to bed. The Aquarius had his eyes overflown by tears, he was about to say I'm sorry again, but he remembered how it annoyed his lover.

\- I missed you too. – Was all he could mumble, but far from feeling relieved, he felt even less worthy of his love.

Milo didn't noticed, he only sighed. – You please try not to leave like that again. Just try...

It was the middle of the night when Mu woke up

He approached a window and looked outside. It must have been something around two in the morning. Mostly everything was quiet. He could still see a light above, it had to come from Aquarius temple. But other than that...

Still he got the feeling something odd was going on. He dressed up and went out by that same window, since going around the temple would take too long.

He kept walking out of the road and away from his temple, into the night

It wasn't really dark outside, the full moon shone bright in the sky

He went up a small hill and looked down. He could see the villages from there, small dots of light mimicking the stars. He must have been somewhere down from Gemini and Cancer temples. He kept going and the terrain only became more difficult to walk

But then he saw what he was looking for.

Sitting on some boulders ahead and a little below was Kanon. He wasn't asleep, but what was he doing? Mu approached quietly and then realized the Gemini was using his astral projection. Where had his mind wandered to? Leaving himself defenseless like that was dangerous. His body looked tense and tired, when Mu placed a hand on his shoulder, it felt almost as hard as the clay he worked with.

\- Kanon…

The man closed his eyes. But when he opened them again he didn't seem to recognize the place he was at

\- Mu…

\- What are you doing here? Are you alright?

\- Sort of…

\- We should go back to the temples

\- You go, Mu, don't worry about me

\- When was the last time you slept?

Kanon looked at him and was confused by the sincere concern on those green eyes

\- Come on

Kanon took Mu's hand and in a burst of light they were back at Aries temple.

\- Have you had any dinner?

Kanon failed to fully suppress a sigh, a shadow of a resigned smile came to his lips as he looked away. Mu went to the kitchen, wondering if there was anything left from dinner he could offer his guest.

\- Please don't bother about it. - Said the weary Hellenic following him.

\- It isn't a bother... But I'm afraid this is all there's left - The Aries took out from the fridge a few kolokysomethings Aioria had brought him earlier.

\- It's enough - The Gemini felt truly awkward, but didn't dare refuse. He wasn't at all in the mood to eat, but they did smell tasty once warmed up in the stove. Mu served the food and also poured Kanon a glass of water since he didn't had anything else. The Aries mentally scolded himself for not getting the groceries when he had to. That was the only thing he was invariably lazy about. Delaying it until he ran out of almost everything. His friends bringing him this or other thing didn't really helped.

\- Thank you... - Kanon sat at the table and ate without saying any further word. He wasn't pleased with the idea of having Mu awake that late only to feed him, so he hurried the meal to let the Aries go back to rest. Mu sat at the table too with nothing but a glass of water, to keep his guest company. His mind wandered a bit in that surreal moment of silence in the middle of the night. He almost missed the moment when the Gemini finished. Kanon stood up to take the dishes to the kitchen sink, but Mu took them from him although he hesitated between washing them then or leave them for next day.

\- I better go now. - Stated Kanon

\- You are welcome to stay... Kanon... - Forgetting all about the dishes, Mu hurried to try and stop the other man, only to feel embarrassed for being so pushy - I... I wanted to apologize... for what happened… I'm not that kind of people. Sorry to give such a bad impression, I don't know what came over me… And also, if I offended you in anyway, it was never my intention

Kanon looked at Mu with a void expression. He truly didn't know what to make of the whole situation. Their encounter had been powerful but completely out of the blue. What exactly caused it? They didn't knew about each other existence until very recently, and they haven't shared a lot ever since. So why all of sudden from all people...?

Then it occurred to Kanon that perhaps, even when surrounded by that many people all day every day, Mu was as alone as himself. Surely for completely different reasons, but alone none the less.

\- I'm sorry if I hurt you. It wasn't my intention either. I shouldn't have taken my frustration on you.

It was as if a dark veil of anxiety was lifted from Mu. Kanon looked at the door and found himself not very willing to leave, but also not willing to trouble the younger man any further

\- What's the matter? - Asked Mu noticing Kanon's indecision and walking towards him.

\- It would be better if you don't get involved with me anymore. - Said the Gemini after unconsciously stepping backwards. - Don't take it personally if I don't stay.

Mu got scattered thoughts of Saga from him and frowned upset.

\- You've been avoiding everyone because of him?

That got Kanon's attention centered on Mu.

\- What is it to you? – He was more curious than mad.

\- I refuse to think the sanctuary is still not a safe place, I refuse to think anyone still needs to watch their backs here... No, there's no chance... my goddess is wrong about letting you in here

Mu got hold of Kanon and caught him in a rebellious kiss. Then glimpses of the Aries's life as fugitive of the sanctuary came to the Gemini's mind. He had been labeled a deserter and hunted down as such. A long series of fights and diversions followed until he finally managed to vanish for good. The years of forced seclusion, of not being able to thrust anyone, of waking in the middle of the night expecting the worst at his doorstep. The sadness, the regret, the helplessness, the frustration. It all overwhelmed Kanon.

\- You don't have to stay only because I say so. - Said Mu pushing him away and looking down - But if you go, let it be because either you don't like me, you don't know me or this is just not you. But nothing else. Even if you stay... You don't have to do anything you don't want to.

Mu suddenly felt exhausted and without a further word or even a glance at Kanon, he turned to his bedroom. He couldn't go too far before he found himself held by the Hellenic arms. Neither said a thing for a long while.

But Mu had to talk when he noticed the several tears he had shed on Kanon's arm

\- I had no idea I was holding this much anger within me. I'm tired...

Kanon got the clear feeling it was neither him nor Saga the targets of Mu's anger, but himself. The Gemini's voice was soft. - I wanted so bad to be welcome in the sanctuary, I wanted it for so long that now it has happened I fear I'm just imagining all this. I don't want to screw things up…

\- Avoiding people doesn't necessarily avoids trouble...

Mu turned to Kanon and their eyes met. They recognized on each other a bottomless longing which powerful like a black hole dragged them together.

Mu placed a hand in Kanon's shoulder and there it was that tension building up. The Aries couldn't help but try to dispel it. Kanon sighted at the sensation of Mu's hands on him. He was tired, so tired...

"You are still locked up, you carry your cage everywhere you go. I can't take you out... but I can keep you company while you wait for the one to set you free"

"Why would you ever do that?" Kanon leaned on Mu "You don't know me, you don't owe me anything, you got nothing to gain…"

"You don't know me either so… whether I got anything to gain or not is not up to you"

"You are up on a dangerous gamble. I wouldn't want you to lose. That person might never come for me"

"He will. Please hang on and let's wait. He'll come"

Kanon rested his forehead on Mu's shoulder. The Aries' touch was so calming, his presence was so warm, the Gemini couldn't help but to hold him dearly. Mu remained still as Kanon breath in his neck, kissed him gently and then bite him. It didn't hurt, didn't even left a mark, but it was enough to turn on the fire in Mu's chest. A torch amidst the darkness, or rather a lighthouse in the storm.

The door to Mu's bedroom wasn't that far. A few steps further took them to its welcoming privacy.

"Are you not afraid of me?" the thought slipped into Mu's mind.

"Do you want me to?" was the answer

As the door closed behind them, Mu's shirt fell first, closely followed by Kanon's. But contrary to their first encounter, this time the Aries took the initiative to push the Gemini to the mattress and pin him down. The older man found it amusing, never had he meet anyone who dared do that purely out of desire and a bit of rough playfulness; those kind of displays used to end pretty badly for the perpetrators. Yet Mu seemed like he couldn't believe what he had just done. Kanon placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him fondly as to sweep away any insecurities, but then he traced the younger man's neck with his tongue, making him shiver.

As Kanon reached for Mu's pants, the Aries backed away to ease the process. Once the knot to the lace holding them in place was undone, the Gemini hugged him by the waist and bit at his hips and licked at his navel, sending a bolt of electricity straight through Mu's body. Kanon grinned devilishly when he felt Mu's increasing excitement against his chest. Without letting go of him, Kanon pushed Mu's pants down enough to relieve him from the constriction and looked up into his emerald eyes as he grabbed his manhood with one hand.

\- Kanon… - As Mu put his hands on his guest's shoulders, Kanon teased him with his thumb and bit him again. The ex-marina could not recall one single time anyone said his name like that, he needed to hear it more so he took Mu into his mouth. – Kanon! – At first Mu was too nervous to move, bus as kept sucking at him, stimulating him with his lips and tongue, it became impossible for him to stay idle. His trusts grew confident in Kanon's mouth. Unfortunately for the Gemini, he was not in the most comfortable position to keep going, so he had to let go of him

\- Sorry to interrupt, little lamb, I just changed my mind… - he said standing up. For a moment there Mu panicked, thinking he had done something wrong, but then he looked confused as the Gemini stripped from the rest of his clothes and sat in the bed again. – Since I ruined last time, it's only fair this is your turn.

\- My…?!

Then Kanon trapped him between his legs and kissed him again.

Saga woke up with a heavy weight on his chest. He stood up and walked towards the balcony still half asleep. He paid attention to his surroundings, kind of dazed. Something was happening, but he couldn't quite tell what it was. Kanon was the first thing to come to mind and so Saga realized what was going on

"He is with someone again"

Saga suddenly felt angry. He went into his room furious "Irresponsible little..." but when he tried to focus on him to find out where and with whom he was, he couldn't find him anywhere. For a moment there he thought maybe he had imagined it. So despite himself, he tried to calm down and focus. No, it was not his imagination, Kanon was not freaking alone. But he wasn't trying to rub it on Saga's face, the whole opposite, he was trying his best not to get noticed. Saga felt like spying on someone through thick fog. "So... Is it for real?" Saga suddenly felt ill. "Guess I need you more than you need me, Kanon..."

The Gemini was pretty much out of his mind. That young man on top of him was a worthy representative of the creature his constellation depicted. The Aries was charging at him in absolute control of the situation. But far from hurting him, Kanon was delighted. Mu knew what he was doing and it was superb. How much stamina did he had? Kanon would not be able to hold on much longer.

Mu supported himself on his elbows and slid his arms under Kanon, holding him by the shoulders. As their bodies pressed together and the rhythm increased the Gemini came between them. The Aires rested his forehead on his guest's shoulder and after a few more powerful thrusts he was done too.

They both laid there immobile, gasping for air and enjoying the satisfied silence that lulled both to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Shura knocked at the pope's studio and waited almost sure nobody was in there. He looked at the clock in the corridor wondering if by any chance he arrived too early. But no, he was on time. Then he heard steps in the opposite side of the corridor. Athena was walking down the hall followed by her saintias.

\- Good morning, Shura

\- Good morning - He greeted his goddess

\- If you are looking for Saga, he hasn't come yet. - She said in a concerned tone. Shura frowned slightly - Could you please check on him?

The Spaniard bowed to Athena and walked towards the pope's private chambers without giving another glance to the girls.

How unusual for Saga to be late. Shura knocked at his door but got not answer. He called and waited, but nothing happened. Still the Capricorn was sure he was inside. So he just went in quietly and closed the door behind himself. The large room was empty so he moved to the closed doors at the back, where a dinner cart was ready with an untouched breakfast, salad with boiled eggs.

Saga was surely inside so he knocked, but knowing he was not going to get an answer, Shura got in pulling the cart behind him, and closed the door. He found his friend sitting on his bed, fully dressed and almost ready to leave, but with his eyes glowing gold and overflowing with tears.

"The astral projection" Shura assumed Saga must have gone out early. Actually, he looked like he didn't slept well. The Capricorn left the papers he was going to review with him on the cart next to the bed, and decided to use his cosmos to call Saga back.

The saddened figure blinked as if just waking up from a deep sleep and then looked up at Shura, not immediately recognizing him.

\- What happened?

\- Oh, Shura... I called for you today, yes. Is it time already? I'm sorry, I...

\- What happened, Saga? - Saga's looked up at Shura like a lost child. Then he turned away. - Saga...

\- I'm being both naive and arrogant... Again... To think... Kanon would need me... I was worried that he wouldn't adapt in here. He doesn't needs my help at all. It is rather I... who needs him back.

Shura waited patiently

\- He's found a replacement for me, someone he can rely on. I should just give up and let him be. He's proven once and again he can take care of himself. - Then Saga saw the papers. He was going to reach out for them but Shura took them away

\- Saga, you have been working none stop since you came back. You should take a break today.

\- But there's too much...

\- None of this is so urgent that it can't wait a day or two, or even more. Don't push it Saga.

\- I failed as a brother, as a student and as a lover. I can't possibly allow myself to fail my goddess at the task I've been given...

It tug at Shura's heart to see Saga so vulnerable. He placed the papers out of reach and sat in the bed next to his friend, then he held him tightly against his chest. Saga couldn't help but to cry in silence. The Capricorn felt as if Saga was coming down to pieces. He stroke those long wavy bangs as he rested his cheek on the Gemini's head.

Saga's misery was almost palpable. He was getting weaker as his cosmos was on the break of disappearing. But how was that possible? Even that close, Shura could barely feel it. "What's the meaning of this?" He took the other man by his chin and made him look up. The will to live was leaking from those unfocused eyes blurred by tears.

Shura couldn't help it, he kissed Saga in a panicked reaction. "Don't… please don't give up Saga. Not yet." Before he knew it, Shura had pushed Saga back to the mattress and was pretty much on top of him. But the Hellenic didn't react in any way, like a broken warrior who submits to his captor, accepting in advance whatever fate reserved for him. Shura grinded his teeth "not like this…"

\- Saga... I know I'm not the one you long for. – Shura rested his forehead on Saga's chest. - I know I'm nothing like him and I know there's no way I'll ever replace him. But even though allow me... Allow me to show you, there is still some hope.

\- Why would you care, Shura? – it was only a faint mechanical whisper - I've hurt you, I deceived you and used you for evil. I put you against your best friend and your goddess, I turned you into a criminal, a traitor...

\- Because I love you, Saga

Before Saga's confusion, Shura got closer and kissed him. It was a slow and soft kiss, if only a declaration of intentions, a request to go further. And to Shura's surprise, it was answered.

Saga kissed him back, with all his sadness and regret stuck in his throat. The Capricorn deepened the kiss as if to reach them and chase them away with his tenderness and determination. They escaped as tears from the Gemini's eyes so the older man could finally breathe again.

How long had Shura waited to have a taste of the Hellenic skin? How long had he dreamed of having Saga in his arms like that?

At that moment he had to admit to himself he could not entirely blame the former Gemini for what he did to Sagittarius more than 13 years ago. Ever since one night way before that, in which young Shura caught Aioros and Saga together, certain jealousy began whispering him ill thoughts against his dear friend.

Watching Saga bathe on moonlight, blushed up, gasping for air, lips parted and eyelids half closed had been a divine sight marred only by the presence of the ninth guardian shamelessly enjoying the third guardian's submission to his wishes. Shura had been grateful for picking up the fight that had him punished running laps so late at night around the coliseum and allowed him to witness that.

He had been too young to recognize sex for what it was, especially since he didn't had a full view of the situation, but he was old enough to acknowledge the love and devotion those gold saints professed to each other at the time in the passionate kiss they shared. So Shura ran away back to the cadet's barracks, realizing Aioros and Saga belonged together like the waves and the sea, and there was no room for anyone else. Yet that mean voice in the back of his head refused to shut up. Its insistence became so aggravating that Shura made a deal with it.

He would remain away from them, not interfering in their relationship one bit. But if Aioros happened to be unworthy of Saga, if Saga declared so himself or if Aioros had a change of heart, Shura would step in and do everything in his power to take his place. That silenced the evil voice for a while… only to be later replaced by Saga himself. That's why that dire night of betrayal, Shura didn't hesitate to lead the hunt, he would have even volunteered if he had been given the chance. Back then the Capricorn had slashed his target with all his anger, frustration, and disappointment, but also with the determination to replace him before Saga. After all, he always knew the false pope and his platonic love were one and the same. His only regret for the longest had been towards Aioria. But learning the truth, that Saga had only taken advantage of him, that his perfect person had played everyone for fools, had been unbearable. He could have survived the Dragon's suicidal attack, but he couldn't bring himself to do so.

And despite the shameful heartbreak that ended his life, fighting along the person he most admired, witnessing his power and repentance, following him back to life and living lawfully under his guidance, all of it had Shura wondering what if…

Yet that "if" was too large to overcome. Between longing for Aioros, Kanon's snub, the guilt for his crimes and all the responsibilities of rebuilding the Sanctuary, most of them pretty unforgiving and auto-imposed, Saga was drained. It had been difficult to watch him suffer in silence all along.

Which brought Shura to this chance…

\- Tear it… - whispered Saga when Shura stopped to consider how to deal with the black tunic keeping them apart. The buttons were at the back and it was too long. However they tried to remove it, it required Saga to stand up for easiness and… apparently that was not going to happen. The Capricorn got unexpectedly aroused at the thought of tearing open Saga's tunic. For a moment he considered he hadn't heard right

\- do it… - said the Pope looking into the Capricorn's eyes

He wasn't told again. And he really enjoyed the sound of the concentrated cosmos in his fingers, not fully making an Excalibur, ripping the cotton threads and exposing that alabaster skin underneath. Luckily Saga wasn't wearing his sash yet, that would have complicated matters more than needed.

Shura couldn't help but to solemnly kiss his chest as Saga's hands went down the Capricorn's back pulling from his shirt until it was free from the leather belt and pants. Shura's hand ended up at Saga's waist, and proceeded to deal with his pants. As the Spaniard left a trail of kisses down the Hellenic chest, Saga rose his hips to help riding himself of said pants, quickly reaching for Shura's shirt and pulling it over the brunette's head. The only problem were Saga's sandals. Shura couldn't understand how anyone would prefer them over almost any other kind of footwear. Luckily, the former Gemini saint reached for them and loosened the ties so they were discarded along with his clothes…

The Spaniard sighed to relieve pressure from his chest, his heart was about to explode. To finally get that Hellenic body laid bare under him was a bit intimidating, mostly because he never thought it would happen. And Shura cursed himself for his lack of experience in the matter at hand, not that he had none, but still… Yet far from shying away, he leaned forward to press his lips against Saga's manhood, making him take a deep breath. Shura passed an arm around the older man's waist while making him rise one of his knees, to bite softly at his thigh. Saga arched his back as Shura took him into his mouth and began moving back and forth. He stopped and let go when he saw the older man reach for the dinning cart. Shura let go of Saga only to kiss him fiercely and push him back to the mattress once he got what he was looking for.

\- you do me…

As the Capricorn grabbed the little flask of olive oil from Saga's hand, the Gemini sat up to reach Shura's belt and pants, and get rid of them. Shura took some of the bottle content on his fingers and Saga pulled him on top between his legs.

All hesitation vanished from the Spaniard as he kissed the Hellenic with passion and began to prepare him for his entrance. Saga initially shivered in pain, it had been too long since he was with another man. Shura paid utmost attention and proceeded carefully, distracting Saga away from the pain taking his manhood again into his mouth. But it soon passed and Saga gave Shura a reassuring look when he considered himself ready to receive his lover.

Shura positioned himself on top of Saga and pushed forward. The Hellenic clenched his jaw for a moment and the Spaniard slowed down. He remained still a moment until Saga himself began moving again. The brunette picked his lover pace and made it his own. As he held onto Shura the thrusts picked up speed.

Such force made Saga cross his legs at Shura's back, gasping for air. The Capricorn had to sit straight on his own knees to have a better look at the former Gemini. That divine vision again, this time before him, because of him. Shura couldn't help to touch him, as he could vanish at any moment. As he kept thrusting forward, his hands traced the toned muscles of his lover thighs, abdomen and chest. One of said hands reached up to that vulnerable neck and gently but firmly moved the head to the side so he could kiss the exposed skin. The other hand reached low between them, to take hold of the hardness trapped there. As Saga began voicing his pleasure, Shura hugged him and began thrusting even harder, ignoring the increasing pressure of the Gemini's legs against his sides

Then Saga realized Shura had indeed died as a means to apology to Athena for his wrong doings, but everything else, from murdering Aioros to fighting Shiryu, the Spaniard had done it for him despite it had been the false pope who commanded it. Thinking back, it was impossible that Shura didn't know his true identity.

\- Oh Shura…

\- Saga…

They couldn't hold on their climax any longer. It was intense and cathartic for both of them. Saga's tears rolled down his face as Shura tried to regain his breath hiding his face in the curve of his neck. Exhausted but somewhat at ease, Saga fell asleep. Shura stayed by his side as if mounting guard. The world around them became silent…

"I just got the pope…!" Shura hid his face in the pillow. That could not be right. He had just taken a person that was not meant for him. The Capricorn was sure he had damned himself again, although he wasn't sure how exactly the curse would manifest. He looked at Saga's profile, so serene. – So be it. – It was worth it.

But it occurred to Shura he had no idea what other matters the pope was supposed to attend that day besides his meeting with him. He should just go cancel them all if there was nothing too important. Or maybe he could find a way to cover up for him?

He went out of bed to take a quick shower, he dressed up, and after making sure Saga was still asleep, he went out to the pope's studio leaving him a note in case he woke up in his absence. Waiting outside were Deathmask, Dante, Capella and Algol. The gold saint had some papers in his hand, maybe some report to deliver just like his own.

\- Morning everyone.

\- Capricorn Shura, good morning. - Greeted the silver saints. Deathmask just nodded

\- If you are looking for Pope Saga, please excuse him. He won't be able to meet you today.

\- We have a report to deliver. - Said Deathmask rising the papers in his hand.

Shura nodded and approached the door. He tried the door knob and it was still locked, so he pulled out the keys he had taken from Saga's night stand and tried them, not really sure which one would open. Luckily the second try was the good one and so he let the others in.

He walked towards the desk and took a yellow envelope from one of the drawers. He gave it and a pen to Deathmask. So as the Cancer saint placed the papers inside, closed it and wrote on it the names of the team involved and the subject, the Capricorn looked for Saga's agenda, finding it in another drawer. After a quick skim he found out he could pretty much cancel all appointments but the last one, but it was well in the afternoon.

\- When does he eat? - Said Deathmask after a quick glance at the page. He could not read it from the other side of the desk but that was not necessary given how the page pretty much dripped ink. There was not a single free time slot. He gave his envelope to Shura

\- Do him a favor and please help these cancellations reach the people he was supposed to meet today. - The Capricorn took out a notepad and quickly wrote the cancelations. "Capricorn Shura, on behalf of Pope Saga" he signed them

He folded them neatly, put the pope seal to them and handed them over to the others. He himself took the last one and then took everything back were it was, except for the agenda. The Spaniard took it and the yellow envelope with him.

\- Thank you everyone. - He said to the others in the corridor as he turned to lock the door. - I'll take this to the pope now.

\- Thank you, Shura. See you around. – It was all Deathmask said before leaving. The other saints bowed and followed him out.

Once back in the pope's private chambers Shura made sure Saga still slept. He left everything he carried in the night stand and went out again to deliver the final cancellation. Not too much time passed before he came back.

Once in the room, he got caught up in the stillness around. He got rid of his boots and his belt and went into the bed with the Hellenic. He didn't even frowned when Shura held him close. It seemed the Capricorn had only blinked when he felt a powerful presence nearby.

The Spaniard remained still, making sure of his surroundings. From his position he could only make the 11 of the wall clock. Then he stealthy moved out of the bed towards the balcony. He looked around, but none seemed to be there.

He leaned on the handrail for a moment before he finally spoke.

\- You've been around all morning don't you? - A cloaked figure was standing nearby. Knowing who it was, Shura didn't bothered turning around

\- I can't possibly stay away from him long. Not in his current state

\- ... Are you mad?

\- I got no right to be mad.

\- That is not what I asked...

\- Let's say I am as mad as you are unsatisfied.

\- Fair enough. But if that is so you should just come back and end this charade. Aioria would appreciate it too, and you'd be better mentor for Seiya than the others.

\- If I were to come back now, the chasm between him and Kanon would truly become impassable. As things stand I can only do more harm than good.

\- Aren't you afraid? - Finally Shura turned to the cloaked person - Of losing him? - He meant Saga

\- To you?

\- The fact he doesn't loves me now doesn't means he would never do so, and if I'm lucky enough for that to happen I swear to you I won't let go of him, but that is not what I mean.

\- You say that wishing either it'll be true or that I believe you, but I know you well enough to recognize the lack of your typical stony determination backing up your words. If I were to comeback after he falls for you, you would indeed let him go if only to spare him the pain of having to choose one of us. But Shura, despite everything that's come between us, I still think of you as my friend, if he were to love you, I wouldn't dare fight you about him. I don't think I could just go back to my post anymore. I don't want to hurt him anymore than you do. But let's worry about that when the time is due - The cloaked figure approached the handrail and looked down at the rest of the sanctuary. He leaned on the white stone and spoke on a softer voice - To answer your question, yes, I do am afraid of losing him, as afraid as you. Right now bigger things than us are happening. We should do what we can and have faith.

\- Shura? - Saga's voice came from inside.

\- Take care of him. - Whispered the cloaked figure. Shura just gave him a side glance before going in

\- Saga... Are you alright?

Saga nodded. He was still drowsy

\- What time is it?

\- Something barely past noon. We should grab something to eat soon, you especially - The Capricorn went to grab some clothes for his friend but

\- Wait, Shura... - Saga was still somewhat stunned for what happened. He looked away before asking - Since when...?

\- You don't need to know.

Saga looked down and ran a hand through his messy hair, mostly to take it off his face – I'm nothing short from an idiot…

Shura sighed.

\- Not really. I just think you are blind. Blind by yourself. It all comes around to what you do, what you deserve, what you want, what you need. Or at least what you think of all of it. You are so encased on it, you fail to see what else is around you. - Shura kneeled before him and put a hand on his shoulder - These feelings for instance, my feelings, so new to you, have been there way since before all this mess broke loose. But you never noticed. Don't get me wrong, I didn't do a thing to show them either. But just like me, there's other people who care for you, even despite all that's happened. They are worried, they think of you, they want to come over, but they don't seem to find a way to approach you here in this high tower of self-loathing. - Shura stood up - And those who try... You just keep pushing them away. You keep hiding behind this walls, you have locked yourself behind open doors. And so, they look from bellow in hopes they don't ever see your body drop. The world is too big Saga, life is happening out there. And you are missing all of it, the same way you missed it before. You must come out... Before it's too late.

\- Thank you Shura.

\- Do not thank me. I feel like I totally took advantage.

\- Even though... But Shura - Saga stood up - I don't think I can return your feelings...

\- I know, don't worry about it. - Shura had finally taken out some cloths from the dresser and gave them to Saga - Saga, I'm nobody's consolation prize. If you can't love me, don't give this another thought, have mercy on me.

Saga nodded, Shura wasn't a person for second places, which was most likely the reason he hadn't let Saga know anything about how he felt until now, Saga had been so focused on Aioros, Shura must have recognized he did not have a chance...

\- I cancelled your meetings for today, except for the last one. - The Capricorn's voice brought the Hellenic back to reality - I have no idea what it is about. - Shura reached for the door and found some other yellow envelopes in a plate - And everyone having pending issues with you send them over it seems. - Shura collected the envelopes and took them to Saga along with the agenda, his own report and Deathmask's. - Would you check them over?

Saga grabbed the bunch but looked up at Shura when he didn't let go of them

\- Over lunch I guess - He said. So Shura let go of the papers.

Saga took the agenda and checked that all the due reports where there. He reviewed the last meeting Shura told him about, nothing too complicated, he would attend it. He placed all in the night stand and went for a shower.

As Shura heard the water ran, he thought of the cloaked figure that had been outside. It was gone, he couldn't feel his cosmos anywhere nearby. "I'm not good at keeping promises. I swore I would stay away from you and yet…" Shura sighed "But Aioros, I can't bring myself to feel too bad about it. Not now at least, not for you. I rather feel I lost out on a once in a life time opportunity. If I stay back it would be for Saga only."

\- Would you like to go to the dining hall? - Asked Shura once Saga came out from the shower.

It was not the quietest place to go over important information during lunch time but Saga agreed.

They stopped by the studio to check if anyone had left him something there but there was nothing. So Saga grabbed Shura's report and began reading it in the way to the dining hall.

The noise coming out of the building must have been kind of deafening for someone who had spent all his time so far in seclusion up in the pope chambers. General chatting, laughs, someone speaking very loud. Still Saga was so concentrated in the files he didn't seemed to mind. He automatically followed Shura to some random seat while underlining some stuff. Of course all cheerfulness toned significantly down by his entrance.

\- I'll bring you something. - Said the Spaniard turning to the buffet.

Saga only nodded sitting down and making some annotations. Then he put the papers back in an envelope, took the papers from the next one and continued to read. He really speed through it. Someone might assume he was just skimming, but it was far from that. By the time Shura brought him lunch he was already annotating stuff on that other report. And by the time he finished the food, he had already read and annotated a third, a fourth even a fifth file.

\- You seem rather entertained. - Said Shura once he put the files away

\- This is truly interesting. But I might need to go over this with someone else before reviewing it with Athena. This is enough for now. - Saga got the papers together and unconsciously took a zip of a cup of coffee. It was so good but - When did you brought me this?

\- I asked if you wanted some and you said black... Half a cup ago.

\- You were really into the reading, your holiness. - Said Deathmask who was about to leave.

\- Thank you for your efforts, Deathmask. It was pretty thorough.

\- Hope it was what you were looking for.

\- Yes, I'll summon you and the others later if anything else comes up.

Deathmask bowed and left. He was more worried about his work going to waste than the actual health of the pope, Saga knew it, but he didn't mind

Only then Saga became fully aware of his surroundings. Well, the dining hall hadn't changed at all since the days he was a rookie. Well, maybe there was a more relaxed atmosphere but nothing else. Both he and Shura were sitting at the end of the first long table as if they were two somebody else's and not the pope and a gold saint. But at the other end of the table there were Dokko, Shiryu and Seiya about to leave too. Saga mentally scolded himself for not paying attention, but maybe it was better that way, he didn't wanted to disturb anyone's lunch.

\- You look better than in days before, your holiness - Said Dokko cheerfully approaching Saga. Both he and Shura stood up.

\- Impressively enough I do feel better after a forced knock out. - Said Saga side glancing Shura. Dokko looked at the stoic Capricorn surprised. Well, Shura had indeed knocked Saga down, only not the way Dokko pictured.

\- You were the one who taught me desperate situations required drastic measures - Said the Capricorn excusing himself.

\- And drastic just suits you right...

\- Saga! - Greeted Seiya when the others approached too - Are you better now? Dokko told us you maybe didn't feel well today.

\- Guess I do required a time out. - Added Saga and turned to Dokko - I know we were supposed to meet earlier, but I'd still like to talk with you today if it isn't much trouble.

\- Sure, whatever you need. Let's go.

\- I still got training to attend at the coliseum - Said the Capricorn

\- Thank you, Shura.

\- Dokko, what should I do then? - Asked Shiryu

\- Shura, do you have a plan for today? Would you mind taking Shiryu along?

Shura just nodded to the bronze kid and they walked to the exit

\- Bye Saga! - Said Seiya following the others to the training fields

Both Saga and Dokko went up to the pope's study

\- That guy Shura, he is pretty much your body guard.

\- He's always been like that. He wouldn't hesitate to even guard me from myself. Although I'm afraid at times I'm too much for him to handle...

\- I wonder if it is as common threat of the Capricorns, to build up such powerful friendships. - Saga turned to Dokko, who suddenly seemed nostalgic - Capricorn el cid Rodrigo went to incredible lengths for Sagittarius Sisyphus right to the very end...

\- I wouldn't like Shura doing anything of the sort for me. - Said Saga opening the door to his study - No after all I've done to him

\- Well, that's not your call to make. - Said Dokko entering the study right after Saga.

As Camus and Milo approached the Aries temple, they saw Aldebaran, Mu and Aioria coming up by the other side.

\- Morning guys - Greeted Milo

\- Hello, where you looking for me?

\- Indeed, we do... - But then Milo noticed the packages they were carrying - Are you busy? It can wait.

\- We are having lunch at Taurus, care to join?

\- Thanks for the invitation but I got errands at Rodorio, I was planning on getting lunch there

\- I'd like to, but I got training at the colosseum today. Thanks

\- Aren't you late for that?

\- A lot, but a few more minutes won't make any difference.

\- Go ahead, guys, I'll catch up with you

\- Sure

And so Aioria and Aldebaran left.

\- How may I help you?

\- Mu, we were wondering if by any chance you had or could make a spare amphora for Camus. I accidentally broke his yesterday. He says you made it long ago

\- The chipped one you fixed for me before I left. He finally broke it

\- Oh, I remember now.

\- I can't believe it survived that long just for you to come over and knock it off.

\- I already said I'm sorry

\- I don't think you are sorry enough...

\- Well, yes I have many but I haven't finished them yet - Mu hesitated before adding - Come over. Pick one you like. Just make it quiet

Puzzled by the last remark, Camus and Milo followed Mu to his private chambers.

They both got puzzled further when the Aries opened the door to a pitch black darkness. Mu used his telekinesis to open two windows and let some light in, but not a lot.

And in the bed against the middle of the wall was the reason. Someone was sleeping there.

\- Kanon?

For someone apparently asleep, he was too tense. He was covering his eyes with his arm, and both his hands were closed in a tight fist

\- Is he alright?

Mu shrugged

\- He's got a severe insomnia that we found out I can help him with. Although I'm not the definite cure for it

Well that explains why he is asleep in the middle of the day, but not why is he asleep in Mu's private chambers... And that was nobody's business. So Milo changed subject

\- Not only do you have a lot of amphorae, you have a lot of a lot.

There were pots, vases and flatware everywhere. Many stacked in dangerous ways.

\- You stay put - Said Camus to Milo

\- It was an accident!

\- And I fear a mayor accident in here.

Indeed it looked kind of dangerous to move around, so Milo didn't objected to stay by the door.

\- That was one of the first pots I ever made. I don't think I have any like that. At least I hope...

\- No you don't. - Said Camus looking around

\- Are any of these useful?

\- One of these will do.

\- You sound disappointed, are these that bad?

\- Not in the least. Actually you improved a lot, these are impressive. I just liked the old one too much.

\- Really? Why?

\- Don't know. I liked it since I first saw it. That's why I asked you for it. I was surprised you gave it to me just like that. An amphora with an Aquarius picture on it just seemed fun

\- That's what I draw on it?

\- You really don't remember.

\- I make all pieces the best I can each time, but when I paint them I place there the first thing that comes to mind at the moment. So I don't usually remember what it was. Although, now that you mention it, hadn't you just got your cloth when I gave you the amphora?

\- Indeed...

\- Ok, now do you think this is sorry enough? - Milo did feel real bad about breaking the amphora

\- Maybe. - Said Camus after looking at him

\- If you still have the pieces I might be able to replicate the drawing for you.

\- Is that ok? No artist likes to see their work shattered.

\- But how else am I supposed to paint it if I don't remember it? Where did you left them?

\- In a box, outside Aquarius temple...

And so Mu concentrated and teleported the box. Yeah, the amphora was not the finniest in the world but even thought, Mu didn't quite like to see it shattered.

\- You are getting there. Keep at it - Said Camus to Milo

Mu found the pieces making the drawing and put them together.

\- Yeah, an Aquarius drawing on an amphora for an Aquarius saint. It is funny.

\- Mu, you are really talented fixing things. Do you think there's any way of putting it together again? Even if it is of no use?

\- Are you 7 again? Of course it can't be fixed, what for?

\- Don't know. You liked it...

\- Ok, that is sorry enough. Stay away from my stuff next time.

But then Kanon moved in his sleep, like trying to grab something in front of him. He indeed got caught of Mu's hand, who was standing next to him. Without waking up, Kanon relaxed and let go of Mu's hand just to keep sleeping.

But it was clear as day for both Milo and Camus that the look on Mu's eyes was not that of mere friendly concern.

\- I'll paint this today. - Said Mu turning to them and walking towards the door - I think you can get your amphora by tomorrow

\- That soon? Excellent. But don't feel in a hurry or anything. If you have other matters to attend I can wait.

\- It's my pleasure.

They walked out the door, but before Mu closed it he closed the windows again.

\- Mu, Kanon might trip over something if he wakes up in such darkness...

\- It's ok. He won't be waking up before I return.

\- Well, see you later, then. Both Camus and Milo turned to the temple front exit

Mu just nodded and walked to the rear exit, to catch up with Aldebaran and Aioria.

\- Trying to fixing that vase is like trying to patch up ourselves. - Said Camus to Milo before they went different ways - Those 13 years we lost are not coming back. It's good to remember them, they made us who we are, but we ought to look forward.

\- I wonder if they can be fixed, you know? Saga, Kanon, Mu, Aioria... Or if they'll remain broken.

\- There's nothing we can do about it.

Later in the week, Kanon arrived at cancer temple. It was quiet and surprisingly enough it looked very illuminated compared for example to Gemini temple. There was a weird figure laying on the floor of the main hall. Upon getting closer, Kanon finally made out the shape of Deathmask resting there with a large black dog of long hair nearby.

\- So you are Pope Saga's little brother... - said Deathmask without moving

\- I don't think we have been properly introduced...

\- I'm Cancer Dea… Angelo

\- Gemini Kanon. It's good to know my stalker has an actual name…

\- What? – Surprised, Angelo hesitated before admitting to the implied accusation - Am I that bad? – he sat up

\- I appreciate you not trying to deny it. - Kanon shrugged - Not really, I think you were lacking motivation so I can only conclude it was my brother who asked you to follow me around

Angelo sighed

\- Think what you want, I won't tell you a thing. – Angelo laid back again

\- why is that? – Kanon crossed his arms

\- it does nobody any good. And if you try anything funny to find out, you'll only make it worse. So just drop it.

Kanon had to acknowledge the truth on such reasoning

\- and if I ask you to stop following me?

\- well, now that you know about me, there's no point for me to continue, is it? Unless I'm appointed your babysitter which, believe me, I'll oppose to. That will be going too far, might as well lock you up again and end the charade.

\- what are the chances someone else is appointed instead of you?

\- real low. I'm supposed to be the best.

At that time, three maids came out of the private chambers taking some cleaning stuff with them.

\- Lord Angelo… we have finished the chores. Is there anything else you need?

\- No, mam, thanks for your help. See you next week.

\- Quite a prince – said Kanon rising an eyebrow. As Deathmask sat up, Kanon offered his hand to help him.

\- Leave me alone. – the Italian accepted the help - Whenever I grab a mop or a duster I make more mess than there is. I just can't stand the mess. Cucciolo, il piatto. - The dog looked up and then ran away to the back of the temple and out. – Care to lunch? It's about time. – Deathmask didn't really cared one way or the other

\- You sure? – Kanon noticed, but he was kind of lazy to go out and fetch something.

\- Yeah, why not, there's plenty. – said the cancer saint completely neutral

By the time they arrived to the private chambers the dog waited by the door with a plate in its snout. Once the saints went in, the dog followed them all the way to the main room and left the plate next to the table, not making a sound and not moving from the spot.

\- have you ever tried pasta arrabiata? – The Cancer saint looked into the fridge after setting some water to boil in the oven

\- I don't think so

\- wanna try? It's a bit spicy

\- Yeah…

Angelo put the pasta in a colander and then put it in the boiling water. Then he went back to the fridge and took a package out. Kanon noticed the dog paid close attention to it. The cancer saint took a ball of meat from there and put the rest back into the fridge. As he turned to attend to the pasta he threw the ball to the living room. The dog ran and caught it in midair without breaking anything or making a mess, then it went back to his bowl and kept chewing it.

– where did you get it? - said the Gemini

\- It followed me from Rodorio one day. I never imagined it'll be this big, it's only a pup.

It looked something like a black German shepherd but chubbier and larger, with really long hair and a shorter snout. Kanon was sure it could reach his chest, maybe even his shoulders if it stood on two feet. A small kid could easily ride on it. And it looked very well kept, its fur was bright and untangled.

\- will you keep it?

\- Unless someone else wants him, but I doubt he'll leave. – Angelo set the table and soon enough he came with two bowls of pasta - So, how does it feels?

\- What?

\- To officially be a gold saint.

\- I don't feel either way about it

\- Weren't you looking forward to it at some point?

\- Not really. It was never in my plans.

\- So the cloth just happened to suit you...

\- So they say. - Kanon shrugged.

\- Maybe that's because you weren't raised here. I can tell you, I was dying to be one, to hold the world in the palm of my hand. Sadly I'm afraid I misunderstood what the gold cloth meant.

\- You sound like it is still not clear for you

\- No, it is not. What are we supposed to do? We messed around, we got screwed and now we are back. What for? There doesn't seem to be any further enemy to fight off. I would understand if they assigned me a disciple to pass down the cancer cloth, but I don't think anyone thrust me with such a task. I don't think I'd thrust myself either. It's more than enough they let me handle the 3 days a week class for a month.

\- Well, you trained the dog…

\- And so, here we are, stuck with trainings and temples maintenance…

Kanon sighed

\- I was never interested in holding the world, whatever that means. I wanted it destroyed. You don't need titles for that, just the right tools. And now that I don't even care about that, being a gold saint is nothing more to me than being an errand boy.

Deathmask looked intently at Kanon, as if some truth had been revealed

\- Where were you while I bursted my back off as trainee? – Asked Deathmask - Have anyone told me that before I might have avoided making a fool of myself. An errand boy, yeah, it sums it all just right

\- For someone who isn't thrusted Saga sends you out a lot

\- ... He does, doesn't him? But that might be due to a matter of habit. Aphrodite and I used to be his recurrent henchmen. It's either that or he wants to keep us as far away as possible. I don't think Aphrodite makes it difficult, ever since we came back he stays in his garden unless told otherwise.

\- mmm… would you do me a favor?

Later in the week, Deathmask climbed up to the pope's studio to meet Saga and deliver his report on Kanon. He knocked the door

\- Come in. – said Saga from inside

Deathmask opened the door and found Athena, Dokko and Shion there too, they were looking at some books Saga kept there, probably from former popes

\- Sorry to interrupt.

\- Angelo, good evening – greeted the holy girl

Saga looked at the clock. It seemed like their meeting extended too much.

\- we should continue this later… - Dokko stood up

\- of course – answered Saga, then he turned to the cancer saint - come in Angelo

\- oh, no. please stay. I only brought a special delivery – Deathmask entered the room and left a paper bag on Saga's desk. The Pope took it and looked inside. The messenger made sure to back away

\- Angelo, what is the meaning of this? – There were three beer bottles of different kind and a bottle of sparkling wine. Saga was utterly confused.

\- I don't quite get it myself, I'm only the messenger. – He put special emphasis on the last word

\- And you brought it here just like that?

\- Well, that's all I got to report anyways. I did my best but obviously it was not enough to pin down a cloud. I apologize for the outcome…

Dokko, Shion and Athena were puzzled over such cryptic statement

\- It's ok, Angelo. You may leave. - It was clear to Saga that Kanon found out about the task he gave Angelo, but why would he send him that?

\- Am I dismissed? – Deathmask meant his task of following Kanon

\- Yes… thank you. – Saga would later on ask Shura whether the gift was a mockery, a challenge or a sign of truce.


	5. Chapter 5

author's note:

Hello. for those of you who don't know it, in the manga Milo was a blond and Camus was a redhead, but in the anime colorists chose to make their hair blue and green to give more contrast to the illustration and speed up coloring process. in my story I'm giving Camus and Milo their original hair colors but at some point they dyed their hair. At this point, Milo changed it back but Camus hasn't, and Kanon finds it horrible.

Hope you like this chap. if you have any comment please use the reviews to let me know

Regards

* * *

Mu had told Kanon a general meeting approached and kept hinting at it every time they met. The Gemini hadn't blatantly refused to go, yet he didn't agreed to either. For some reason Saga held such events up in Athena's hall instead of in the Colosseum as it had always been, making all saints climb all the way of the 12 temples once every two months. Not once had all the saints gathered there so far. Attendance wasn't supposed to be optional, but Saga hadn't implemented any measure to guarantee it. A few minutes before starting, all gold and most silver saints, along with the Japanese bronze kids were in there when Mu sensed a different cosmos approaching.

"He is here!" Mu sudden turn to the door called Dokko's attention.

A very awkward silence got hold of the main hall when Kanon entered wearing the gold cloth. Still not everybody knew about him. Some silver saints even though pope Saga had stepped down or something.

His eyes met with Mu's, who couldn't help but to smile a little, but before he could say anything

\- Hey, Kanon! - Called Milo. – so you finally decided to show up

Kanon turned in his direction, and he found really unsettling the contrast between the Scorpio and the Aquarius, who was standing next to him. Milo's eyes as usual brimmed with that defiant determination, framed by the golden curls of his hair. But Camus eyes were dull, like they have seen too much already, and were darkened further by that artificial greenish color he had dyed his hair with, he was completely eclipsed by his friend. Kanon didn't like it one bit.

The Scorpio got a very bad feeling when the Geminis eyes passed beyond him to the Aquarius's. Upon noticing, the French faced him. As Kanon stood in front of him they stared intently at each other and a weird silence shrouded them.

All of a sudden, Kanon grabbed one of Camus bangs and pulled from it not very gently. Camus didn't even moved, but he was obviously not pleased

\- How many bottles of what did you drank to even consider this was a good idea? - Said Kanon in French throwing the bang to Camus face.

"Kanon speaks French?" It came as a surprise for most of the other gold saints...

\- You just came here and that's all you got to say? - Mumbled Shura in Greek more to himself than to Kanon

\- Breaking news… - replied Camus stoic

\- Where were you when some assholes played such a hideous prank on him? – Kanon turned to Milo – You were supposed to take care of each other…! You were not involved, right?

\- What? He came back from Siberia already like that - Answered Milo in French, which was and wasn't a surprise for the others

Mu, surprised at the familiarity between them, paid close attention to the exchange.

\- What in the world is wrong with you? - Said Kanon giving Milo a knock in the head

\- Hey! What did I do? - Replied the Scorpio

\- Well I don't know, but I can tell you what you didn't do. You did not prevent him from looking like a victim of an inkwell! - At this Camus frown deepened - How could you allow your friend go around like that? What kind of friend are you?

Milo blinked in disbelief.

\- Since when does Camus takes advice from me? From anyone, for that matter.

\- Advice? Nobody in their right mind would take advice from you. But that's not it, atrocities like this deserve knocking him out, chain him up or even nail him down in the worst case!

\- I'm not his mom to prohibit him do anything!

\- You don't need to be his mom, you just need to care!

\- He didn't even told me! One day he was just like that! What could I do? He's old enough to think for himself

\- Well obviously not!

Temperature in the room was going down. Kanon turned to Camus

\- You should at least picked up black. Well, you were never famous for your good taste...

Camus was grinding his teeth, he then looked intently to Milo, who almost jumped out of his skin and stepped back

\- ... I'm pretty much used to it by now.

\- Its hideous

\- Who the hell asked you!? - Camus was about to punch Kanon in the face but the Gemini grabbed Milo and made him trip forward to use him as human shield.

\- No, not me! - While falling, Milo managed to spin around and grab Kanon so Camus would hit him instead. Kanon lost balance because Camus bad mood made the floor slippery with ice, but as he was about to fall he grabbed Camus fist and all three of them ended up in the floor. They landed terribly. Kanon on top of Milo and Camus on all fours. Aquarius and Gemini's fists were frozen together.

\- Smart move, penguin prince - Said Kanon trying to stand up, but he couldn't do so because of the ice. - let me go.

\- Get off, you slack. - Said the Scorpio pushing the Gemini off himself. Kanon fell to the side…

\- No wait - Dragging Camus along - Huff!

\- Eh? Camus! I'm sorry.

\- Quit messing around, you two! - Camus broke the ice and stood up.

\- But Camus...! - Said Milo accepting Shura's help to stand up

\- Not telling the truth is as good as telling a lie. - Said Kanon as he stood up too

\- Didn't you bit your tongue? – replied Milo

\- It takes one to know another - Kanon shrugged

\- Not everyone needs to know everything, you moron!

\- Milo, you are the moron, - Said Shura also in French, surprising many - You just implied you agree with Kanon

\- What? - Milo blushed up - What side are you on, gloomy goat?!

\- How's that different from being a hypocrite? - Interrupted Kanon

\- It's called discretion! - Said Milo trying to salvage the situation and failing miserably

\- You, discrete? Ok. But I'm not known for being discrete

\- For the sake of world peace!

Hyoga got scared by the swelling vein in Camus' left temple

\- You know I'm not fan of peace either.

\- It shows. Let's make it clear your opinions do not count as mine!

\- Take the beer glasses off. It's basically a fact! - Kanon pointed at Camus

\- It's your damn opinion alright! - Snapped the Aquarius in Greek - And you can shov...

\- Athena! - Exclaimed Shura on time to cut Camus eloquence with a hand to his mouth.

Camus bit his tongue before he finished the phrase.

Cygnus was stunned, he had never seen his mentor mad before, much less he had ever heard him say anything that sounded like a bad word.

\- Thanks everyone for attending today… - Saga was beyond surprised to find his brother there. For a fleeting moment he dared to hope for an improvement in their relationship, but Kanon's attitude told him otherwise. He knew how to annoy people by staring alone, and that's exactly what he was doing. Suddenly Saga wished he hadn't attended at all. He decided to ignore him and proceeded with the meeting with a sigh.

After a long while…

\- Well, if there are no more comments, the meeting is dismissed...

Milo immediately hid behind Kanon as Camus turned around and strode out of the room

\- Kanon, Milo. - Called Saga. - Camus is no longer used to deal with both of you at once, I don't think anyone is. So please give him a break once in a while.

\- But, Saga, I didn't do...

Kanon hit him in the stomach with an elbow and Shura made him lower his head. The Gemini also bowed in respect – Yes, your holiness.

Those words spoken by Kanon, sounded to Saga more like an imprecation than anything else, but since Shura didn't even give a bad look to his little brother, the older Gemini decided it was only in his head and disregarded the event.

Both Kanon and Shura made Milo spin around and walk to the exit as if escorting him out, completely disregarding all other saints following them.

\- Saga - called Shion at the end of the meeting - Milo, Camus and Shura already knew Kanon?

\- yes - Saga hesitated to answer.

\- How did they meet? During one of his sneaks in?

Saga nodded - They met almost since the kids arrived here. They trained together often

\- So every time they skipped training, they were with Kanon...

\- If asked surely they'll say Kanon is the reason they got the gold cloths so young, at around 8 years old or so each. Kanon sort of coached them from the shadows and served his own training.

\- You already knew this?

\- Yes…

Outside Shura and Milo followed Kanon.

\- stay away from Saga. - Warned Shura without looking at his friend – Camus mad is bad enough

\- But I didn't do anything! You! - Milo turned to Kanon - There was no need for your stupid comments back there.

\- Says cleverness incarnated - Kanon shrugged

\- guess some things don't change – said Shura to himself, then he added – I foolishly hoped you both had grown out of rioting out of nothing, my mistake

"Really?" many saints were intrigued, almost nobody knew about Kanon existence and now he happened to be one to make the ice prince lose his cool?

Milo gave Kanon a killer glare just one bit shy form a Restriction.

\- drop it, you know it doesn't works on me - Maybe it was a Restriction… - you know, for a reunion, I'm kind of disappointed, I don't remember it being that easy to trigger him off. I wasn't even trying. - Kanon turned to Shura as if looking for an explanation.

\- You picked the wrong thing to bully him about - Concluded Shura after a brief consideration, but not fully convinced himself. – Or it was the wrong timing.

"Bullied?" Dokko, Hyoga and many others were baffled. Nobody ever thought Camus was someone anyone could bully. What the hell was Kanon bullying him about as to make him lose his temper like that? He spoke mostly to Milo, after all.

\- Come on. There's no such thing as a wrong thing to bully anyone about. It wouldn't be bulling otherwise. Besides you are missing the very important fact that I was only telling the truth. Since when that's a bad thing? Or do you honestly think I'm wrong?

\- Four out of five I agree with your opinions; four out of five I disagree on how you manifest them

\- Well I missed Euphemism 101. Sugarcoating atrocities is not my style

\- But aced records at Sarcasm Advanced, didn't you? - retorted Milo

\- A wise person once said if you have nothing good to say, don't say anything. - sentenced Shura.

\- So what you mean is to shut the hell up.

\- However you choose to interpret it, it's a good advice

\- If it's so good then why aren't you following it? Not everyone can be as permissive as you both. Silence implies consent, so it was my moral obligation to speak up. Otherwise I'd be an accomplice.

\- How come we are the ones at fault here? – that was more an ironic statement from Shura than an actual rhetorical question.

\- I wonder how many people in the world are capable of turning morals upside down with such ease – mumbled Milo

\- Excellence don't come easy… ok, how about this? - then Kanon made Shura trip so he could catch him as he fall and spun him around to get him in a Disney kiss pose. Then with an unexpected and sensual charisma he looked into Shura's eyes and said - it's atrocious.

That alone made many uneasy.

Mu felt a volt of embarrassment and jealousy at the same time.

But against all odds Shura placed a hand on the collar of Kanon's armor and pulled himself closer so he could purr to his ear in an equal sensual voice - Please take me to see how that turns out

\- What had just happened? – mumbled Angelo to himself in complete disbelief

\- Huh? - Kanon wasn't expecting the rebound. Shura's reaction amused him. - Will do. - He said letting Shura stand up.

\- Me too. - Said Milo unimpressed - I'll be cheering from the front line. – And gave him a thumbs down Kanon ignored.

\- Hey, I'm not a charity. However this unfolds, it's sure to be an epic show, yet if you think you can afford it, you'll learn what dealing with the devil is.

\- However it unfolds? There's kids in here – Aphrodite was disgusted. True many of Athena's saints were far from being actual saints, but he hadn't met anyone else with the guts to publicly voice the possibility of profiting with either a fight or a fuck between them.

\- Just give the others a chance to evac the Sanctuary before you unleash the end of the world on our heads. – said Milo.

\- Where is the fun on that?

Although Mu could sense that under it all Kanon was sincerely concerned about Camus. "But what are they even talking about? What did Camus do?"

\- Jokes aside, why the hell did he do that for anyways? Don't you know? – Shura shrugged, Milo shook his head. Kanon looked forward, then he added to Shura - Well I regarded you as a person with criteria and care for your friends. I was not around, and Applehead is a lost cause. So what's your excuse, Goat?

\- It's simply not of my business.

\- Despite of that, you haven't seen the guy in ages. – Complained Milo - Seriously that's all you got to say? - At that moment Milo got distracted by a few snowflakes in the air and a thin layer of ice in the wall.

\- Well indeed I haven't seen him for a while. That's the more reason for something so aggravating not to go unnoticed. It's almost unrecognizable! I know people change with the pass of time, but gimme a break. Although I honestly thought it was only a silly experiment gone wrong or a prank someone played on him.

\- the fact you used Saga's hair as a brush and survived doesn't means just anyone else would do that to a comrade. - Shura just happened to notice the extremely white ceiling.

\- Improvising is what you do in an emergency when you are short on supplies

\- As I recall it was more like taking advantage of a sleeping person…

\- You are Athena's saints. You are not supposed to be caught off guard. Or what? You wanted me to use my own hair? Not a chance. Besides, you do remember who braided our hair together, right? – Milo tripped and Shura winced.

\- Served you right! I regret nothing!

\- Not even causing Camus to miss his entire free afternoon trying to keep Saga from killing me with some scissors?

\- it could have been faster to cut your hair than to try to untangle it… - mumbled Milo

\- Shura, please remind Milo to cut his hair if you happen to see him with dreadlocks. – Then Kanon stopped in his tracks

Milo took his hands to his hair – We are talking about Camus! You went too far, making a storm on a glass of wa… oh… Dear Athena... – said Milo once he saw the hall around the corner - Saga is going to fret...

It was frozen, and a trail of icy footsteps marked the way out

\- are you honestly more concerned about whatever lecture we get from Saga than sorting things out with Camus? – Asked Kanon to the youngest of the trio – you need to rearrange your priorities.

\- I must have missed the cloudy with a chance for new ice age in the weather report today - Said Shura matter-of-fact-ly

"Was that a joke?"

At the back of the group, Mu could hear Aioria mumbling to Aldebaran

\- That the most I've ever heard Shura speak.

The Leo nodded.

\- I'll go with timing. It was the wrong timing. Or wasn't it? – Kanon gave Shura a meaningful glance - the good thing is this is only a glass of water – he added to Milo. – just picture what a full bucket would do… - then he mumbled to himself - I've been trying to destroy the world the hard way for years, it's been under my nose all along, good thing it's never too late for a change in strategy…

\- I'm going to get him... - Milo turned around. He meant the older Gemini

\- No you won't - Both Shura and Kanon grabbed him and prevented him from going anywhere

\- It's too early for headaches - Said Shura.

\- And he having a headache usually means I'm going to have one too, and those concerned with world peace don't want that.

Sagitta Ptolemy was about to step in the ice.

\- No! - The three gold saints' simultaneous warning made him jump out of his skin

\- What are we going to do then? - Said Milo deeply concerned - "mad" doesn't even covers it

\- "We" sounds like a crowd - Shura crossed his arms

\- What?

\- You can't add this to my tab - Said Kanon considering how to deal with the corridor.

\- The hell no! - Snapped Milo with his scarlet needle ready

Kanon lost his patience. - Basic threatening tip, free of charge, because I'm that generous - He turned around, grabbing Milo's wrist with one hand. – If you must resort to threats, be sure to have something, anything to back them up. – Kanon then spun him around and held him over the ice by the neck - Because a blown bluff backfires. - Milo once again glared at Kanon, so he shook the other a little – What is wrong with you? Quit trying to restrict me already, it's annoying. My grip could slip, you know?

\- At this point I doubt he does that on purpose. – said Shura not concerned in the least.

Milo grinded his teeth. There was no way he could successfully escape from Kanon avoiding the ice. And begging was out of question.

\- I'm not giving you the satisfaction – Milo crossed his arms and closed his eyes – Drop me and let's see who gets it worse. With these many witnesses there's no way you'd ever step on the sanctuary again if I so much as touch the ice because of you.

\- Nicer try. – conceded Kanon, immediately creating the illusion they were at the edge of a cliff, then in sheer darkness, then in the hall upside down – still flawed, - then Kanon astral projection walked down a few steps from the frosted corridor - but you are getting there.

"There'll never be any reliable witnesses and he doesn't even needs to be here to defend the Gemini temple." Milo shivered. His understanding of the situation pleased Kanon.

\- Let him go and I'll give you a tour around the best eating and drinking spots in 60 miles radius. – said Shura

\- You have been living with this guy around for 13 years and you haven't learned anything? You disappoint me by the minute, Applehead. - so instead of dropping the Scorpio on the ice, the Gemini just knocked off his helmet and set him down clear of the menace. – Triple win situation and no fight!

\- What does Shura win? – asked Aldebaran to Aioria. He only shrugged

\- Weren't you too fast to agree?

The helmet fall down with a distorted noise, and bounced several times repelled by the hostile cosmos in the ice until it ended up sliding around like a hockey disk and producing a high pitched sound, making evident it was still being moved around.

\- Call it a greetings courtesy not to make you pay my bills… six? - asked Kanon

\- More or less - answered Milo while standing up pale. He then called for his helmet but didn't put it on since it was freezing cold

\- I counted seven seconds.

\- It must be a new record. Darn, my timing for generosity is always off. I was too fast to agree indeed, lost leverage on a good one. Oh, well, easy come easy go, right Milo? And Camus hasn't even tried to make it into a weapon, right?

\- Not that I'm aware of – said Shura

\- What a waste of murderous intent. – Kanon concentrated his cosmos to build a small sphere and then shoot it against the ice. It melted right away but left the corridor completely damp.

\- Don't do that again… - Milo meant threaten with dropping him in the ice

\- Me? You don't do that again. – Kanon meant threaten him in general

\- Your name's on that thing! - retorted Milo as the younger Gemini began walking – the day will come you'll get trapped on Camus bad side and then we'll see.

Kanon rolled his eyes – Shura, explain him – and turned around to leave

\- The same trick can't work more than once, Milo. - said Shura following Kanon out

\- Eh? – The Scorpio blinked surprised - I knew it! That scar on your leg was suspicious enough. Masochist! I can't believe you haven't learned not to piss him off

\- I learned to evade it, counter it and dispel it. Way more productive. Get some sunglasses! - Kanon made Milo walk in front of him, the Scorpio was glaring again. - I bet you 10 of your nightshifts. If I go down to Aquarius and invite him lunch, despite the frown and the scowl, he'll go. While you get to next holy war in an ice coffin.

Shura let go a long sigh

\- What's with you, Gloomy Goat?

\- My head hurts like I'm 10 all over again – he said in Spanish with a frown

Both Milo and Kanon blinked surprised. Then the Gemini let go a laugh more like he was mocking Shura, while Milo scratched his head embarrassed. Mu noticed a change in all three of them. Like they suddenly became more confident around each other.

"They speak Spanish too?" Well several saint found that impressive

\- There's nothing funny about it. - Said Shura still in Spanish and with his stoic expression - Tell me now if you have finally decided to be a daily annoyance to remember carry a couple of aspirins and popcorn with me.

\- Haven't decided. You carry your stock just in case – Kanon patted Shura's shoulder and kept walking

\- On other topics. When is your birthday again? 30 or 31? – said Shura

Kanon stopped in his tracks as if hit by lightning. Dokko feared they would start fighting or something.

\- 30! - Screamed Milo in Greek - The twins' birthday was yesterday! Happy birthday for yesterday.

\- No, don't... - But before Kanon could avoid it, Milo hugged him so hard he pretty much squeezed the air out of him. Of course it was intentionally, but Kanon turned grim and his eerie cosmos shrouded him. Milo let go of him as if something had bitten him. The Gemini used his light speed to knock off the Scorpio and Capricorn helmets off their bearers' heads and knock them together. – You go fetch Camus. – He said in Spanish shoving Milo forward - I want him up and about by 7 o'clock sharp. And you, - he held Shura by an arm – get me something strong now.

\- And by that you mean?

Both him and Milo called for his helmets seemingly unaffected, but they didn't put them back on. Instead, Shura passed his fingers through his hair.

\- Above 40%, good quality, spiced, not so dry

\- 40%!?

\- And where am I supposed to get that?

\- None of my business. Do so.

\- Shouldn't we fill you in on Sanctuary drinking policies first? – said Milo

\- Any of Athena's saints is well aware of their own limitations. The world will end before I'm found drunk senseless.

\- Then we should fill you in on our drinking policies. – said Shura as if inviting him to Capricorn

\- That's a whole different matter – conceded Kanon and so they kept on walking towards Shura's temple.

Who the hell was this newcomer who spoke so many languages and found it natural to order gold saints around as if they were cadets? And more importantly, how is it possible that said gold saints allowed such a treatment? Yet, nobody said a thing, Kanon's cosmos had been intimidating, but how were they acquainted?

Milo suddenly laughing broke the tense atmosphere - Penguin prince... - He mumbled in Greek - How did you came up with that? - He asked Kanon

\- Isn't it obvious? - Said Kanon without a trace of a smile - I'm amazed it didn't occurred to you earlier.

\- It's not that it didn't occurred to me, it never occurred to me to say it to his face. I like my head where it is - Milo leaned on Kanon and kept on laughing - Brilliant - He said

\- Coward, laugh at his face. - What good is it to be his friend if you can't? Otherwise you are just making fun of him.

\- You are going to get me killed.

\- Fish die by their mouth. I wonder if scorpions too.

So from Pisces temple down to Aquarius, Kanon and Shura escorted Milo without further exchange. The Scorpio himself looked like a dead sentence prisoner. By then not so many people were following them anymore.

Once in Aquarius, both Shura and Kanon threw their capes over Milo, in a mocking gesture of keeping him warm, and pushed him towards the temple private chambers.

Once in Shura's chamber, Kanon fell on the nearest couch waiting for Shura to bring him the demanded drink

\- Are you friends with Aries Mu? - Asked Kanon when he got a lowball glass and Shura served him whiskey on the rocks

\- Not quite… - Said Shura falling to the next sofa with his own glass

\- What are your impressions of him?

\- Well, he is very quiet and sharp, a very gentle person and very committed to our duties, very responsible... When Shion was around, he remind me a chick following mother hen around... - Added Shura once his initial approach didn't conveyed enough info for Kanon. Shura sighted and went on - He almost never approached other people. Too focused on training. He spend a lot of time with Saga and Aioros, but not quite in friend's terms. The only other person I ever saw him spending time with was Shaka, and eventually Aldebaran, but they were all gold saints by then… He disappeared from the Sanctuary one day, presumably a deserter. – that called Kanon's attention - Saga tried everything to hunt him down to no avail. He might have turned to Dokko for that purpose. He came back to greet Athena and has stayed at Aries ever since.

Shura just looked at Kanon pondering what he just said. Just like with Saga, asking direct questions lead nowhere. If there was something he should know he just ought to wait for them to tell him.

\- Hn... Or I have spent a freaking long time sober or this is a really good whiskey... - Said Kanon after having a drink

\- Maybe both - Shura dropped the previous subject. Kanon obvious change of topic was a clear indication it was no longer of his concern.

\- Where did you get it?

Up in Aquarius, Milo was freezing. Not once the blizzard from the ice world make him shiver like Camus cosmos did. Everything was covered in white crystals and the saint could see his own breath. Luckily that was regular ice. He grabbed the three capes in hopes he could get warm. When he finally reached the private chambers the door was only half closed but thick frost made it difficult to open. Milo pushed it only enough to slide inside. He felt like walking into a freezer the moment he stepped into the living room, but Camus was not there. So he kept walking towards his comrade's room. Now, that door was sealed shut by ice.

Milo sighted and used his scarlet needle to pierce the crystals. Luckily enough those were common ones too and not the ice coffin type. Soon he was able to reach the actual door but he had to run into it to get it to open.

With the windows closed by large stalactites and all lights out, it was pitch darkness in there. The Scorpio had to wait until his eyes got used to the almost total absence of light so he could figure out Camus body face down on his bed.

\- Hey, Camus. - Milo approached kind of nervous but got no answer from his friend. With his head low he walked up to the bed and sat on it. - Camus, come on, talk to me.

\- What do you want? – It was all Camus said

\- Well, I'm sorry for not asking this before but... Only after Kanon's comment it occurred to me you were never the fashionista type, so I'd like to know why the change of looks is such a big deal, there must be a reason. I mean... I did dyed my hair blue as a tribute to the missing Gemini... Why did you?

Camus sighted

\- Surt

Milo flinched by hearing that name

\- All three of us were red heads. Many people thought us siblings when they saw us together in Siberia. They did treated me as such. But after... What happened...

Milo placed a hand on Camus back. He couldn't believe Camus had been hiding like that all those years. Kanon was right, he was the worst possible friend ever.

\- Camus, Surt is gone. Besides it was an accident, you don't owe him anything. Don't you think you did enough already to fulfill your promise to him?

\- Yeah, like betraying you, my goddess, my brothers and the oath I made… again. All those deaths... You could have died too. - Camus crossed his arms under the pillow and hid his face on it - I don't deserve to be here. But if I have to, at the very least I don't want to look anything like him!

\- Camus, you must let go. You must go back to be yourself. We got this splendid chance at a new life, please don't waste it hiding in guilt and regret... Nothing you do will ever change what happened. But there's still a world out there we swore to protect. We are not perfect, we are human, and we screw up royally. But we can change. We are all here, we can try again...

By those words the ice began to melt

\- I don't know... - Camus gave Milo a side glance - How... What should I...

Milo punched the window open before they got damped in all the humidity.

\- There's no rush. - Milo laid back on Camus bed - I can help you find out - Added the Scorpio with a warm smile. A faint ghost of smile tried its best at Camus lips. In the end he just nodded.

\- Kanon is right. How did I let so many years go by without asking you about something so important? Had I paid more attention maybe we would have had less of a conflict earlier.

\- Don't feel so bad. I didn't asked either why did you dyed your hair.

\- Don't ever tell them.

\- You look better blond...

Hyoga returned later in the afternoon. Since Camus had frozen the whole temple, he hadn't been able to go back to his dorm, so he spend the day out with the other bronze kids. General meeting days were free days. Since the lights were off and the doors in general were left open, Cygnus assumed Camus wasn't around. Yet a strange figure in his dorm called the boy's attention when he passed by the open door.

His mentor was laying on the bed asleep, resting on his side and facing the wall as usual. The odd thing was Milo asleep next to him, with his hand on Camus' shoulder.

Memories from the last visit of the Scorpio to Aquarius came to Hyoga's mind and the kid blushed up. Milo wasn't serious on what he said... Was he? On their defense, they were both still clothed and even sleeping over the sheets. None had bothered to even remove their sandals. But the closeness between the two was bothering the Russian. What was really their relationship? Hyoga didn't know Milo existed until their battle. Although after his mentor's death, he had the feeling the Scorpio began watching for him instead. He even gave his blood to repair the Cygnus cloth.

And how could they rest so peacefully with that much light coming in from the window? And after the weird argument they had at the meeting hall...

Hyoga didn't thought he could close the window without waking them up. So he only closed the door. Soon Camus would have to go meet Shura for the night guard. So Cygnus returned to the kitchen to make dinner wondering if he should make some extra in case Milo decided to join them... But right then, he felt two cosmos at the temple entrance and he went out there to check who it was. He found Shura and Kanon calmly walking inside

\- Hey Russian - Called Kanon - Is your mentor still here?

\- Yes...

\- Go call him, please – said Shura

\- He might still be asleep

\- Same difference – added Kanon

Hyoga hesitated, but complied. Camus didn't tell him not to let anyone in or not to wake him up. He approached his mentor's room but as soon as he knocked the door some loud tumble and crash was heard from inside.

Hyoga opened the door to find Camus standing on the bed against the wall and Milo sitting in the floor pretty away from him and rubbing his back. Both of them were startled, they looked around confused until recognition sank in

\- What is it? - Asked Camus to Hyoga

Before Hyoga could explain himself Kanon voice came from the kitchen

\- Come greet me you, sorry pair of slackers. It's too early to be asleep.

\- That damn trickster and his idiotic illusions. - Said Milo rubbing his back some more while standing up.

\- Coming! - Called Camus jumping to the floor and tearing the pillowcase from the pillow, since he had stepped on it with his sandals on. He discarded it to the floor to replace it later

\- Having fun, you joker? - Said Milo as soon as he stepped out of the room

\- Not really. - Answered Kanon. He must have thrown something to Milo's head, judging for the way he suddenly moved out of the way once he reached the kitchen. But Hyoga couldn't see what it was.

Camus followed him still tired, and perhaps with a headache, judging from his expression when he passed by his apprentice.

\- Rested well? - Greeted Kanon

\- I hope I will when I'm laid to my grave next time. - Contrary to what Hyoga expected Camus was as indifferent as usual. Nothing at all like the way he behaved in the meeting earlier - I'll take comfort in knowing you'll do more than miss me if I end up dead because of your pranks.

\- Uuuu that's more like it. - Said Kanon teasingly, giving him a bag. He seemed satisfied with the answer.

Camus took the bag and opened it.

\- Dinner? What time is it?

\- Almost time for you to go on duty, but we still got plenty to spare

\- Yesterday was 30... - Said Milo sitting at the table. He meant the date

Kanon glared at him while sitting down.

\- Sadly he is now... 31, 32? - Added Shura, he meant his age

\- If you can't remember how much older I'm than you, don't expect me to clarify it

\- Sorry, I forgot your birthday - Said Camus taking the food to the stove.

\- You were not the only one. - Said Shura - He himself forgot it

\- I'd jump of joy but I hit my head on waking up, so I'm currently not at my best.

Hyoga had never heard sarcasm come out of his mentor's mouth

\- You ought to take better care of yourself, Camus. What would Hyoga do all alone in such a big temple?

\- He is more capable than most people...

Hyoga felt really weird. After almost 7 years of solitary training in Siberia, not too long ago he and Camus began a daily routine there in the sanctuary, where there were noise and movement everywhere every day. And all of a sudden they were having guests... And what guests...

Scorpio Milo, who always seemed so tough and severe one could assume he was always in bad mood, was now falling for Kanon's taunts and making silly comments. Gemini Kanon, once as evil as they come, was joking and laughing too exchanging more than one smart remark with Aquarius Camus, who Hyoga thought was not a person anyone could joke with. And Capricorn Shura, well the Russian didn't know him much, but so far had looked like a very calm and stoic person, maybe the kind not to know what a joke actually was, had been pretty quiet, breaking his silence only to instigate a new round of smart comments and comebacks between the others; not once did the Spaniard man smiled, but he did seemed amused.

Not long afterwards they ran out of food and drinks and it was time for both Camus and Shura to leave for the night guard. Just when they went for the door while the other three picked up the mess they've done, Milo stopped everyone

\- You two. I still haven't forgiven either of you. - He said in an angry tone to both Shura and Camus - What you did was irresponsible, egoist, coward and downright stupid. You can't aim to be Athena saints with such a weak resolution on you, you can't be throwing the towel whenever you find a difficulty. Whoever told you being a gold saint was easy? You knew it, you accepted it, now bear with it with dignity! You giving away your lives like that... It was not yours to do so, so carelessly! Given how we are all back here, I expect of you to behave ad doc and quit whatever nonsense drove you to such unbecoming decisions. - Everyone was stunned by Milo's harsh words. Before anyone could answer anything he turned to Kanon - And you better think of a way to make amends with Saga. You can't keep avoiding him forever, especially since he is pope, he needs all of us. And is part of our duty to support him. We are all together on this. You wanted to be a gold saint, granted. Now act like one! ... - Milo took a deep breath - End of statement - He quickly picked up the dishes and took them to the sink without further ado.

The whole thing was more like a childish rant than an actual scold but it had an effect, although Hyoga wasn't quite sure about what it was.

Shura and Camus went out. The other three stayed behind straightening the place mostly without saying a word.

Once that was done, Milo went for the door but Kanon noticed he was going in the opposite direction from his temple

\- Where are you going?

\- To have a word with Saga, it was his birthday too.

\- Don't expect him to be too cheerful about it

Milo didn't answered, he just kept going

Kanon only looked at him wondering just what kind of mess he was going to be thrown in because of his friend. In the end he decided he would deal with that later and turned to leave but noticed Hyoga had also come out to perhaps greet them for the night.

\- Night, Russian

\- The problem of looking strong is that people often forget to ask how are you doing - Said Shura once he and Camus left Scorpio temple behind - Despite Milo looks always impossible to bring down, he must have had it tough all those months we left him alone. It was all too abrupt and truly there was no need for us to die

\- I'd like to think we didn't do it because we wanted, but I'm starting to doubt that's the case. He does believe we choose it, the easy escape... To die before facing any further consequence of our mistakes and dump all our duties on him and the others...

\- Yet here we are, like nothing ever happened

\- Makes me feel all the worst. Shura... I don't think I deserve to wear the Aquarius cloth anymore. It used to be a privilege for me, now it feels more like a punishment. Whenever Milo looks at me I feel like turning around and flee and yet the fact he still deigns to talk to me its all that keeps me sane. I'm honored to still be his friend

\- Is it enough to be only his friend?

\- What else could I aspire to? He remained loyal to his vow at all times. As soon as he realized he had been tricked, he turned against the real villain with fierce determination never wavering in his resolve. Not only I knew pope Ares wasn't acting on Athena's behalf but I also knew she wasn't in the sanctuary and I failed to do anything about it. I played along instead of doing like Aioria and going out to find the truth even if it meant fighting my friends, like it happened when he faced Shaka.

\- Whoever told us being a gold saint was easy... The best we can do is as Milo says: wear the cloths with dignity and fulfill our duties until we have to pass it down to someone else. There's much we need to atone for, - Shura immediately thought of Aioros - But I still hope one day we can overcome all that and become the saints we were meant to be.

Finally they reached Libra. They found Shiryu, Dokko and Sunrei having dinner outside in a small fire.

\- Out for duty, guys? - Greeted Dokko

\- Good evening - Answered Shura, his eyes were trained on Shiryu who looked back at him rather puzzled

\- Won't you like a snack for the shift? There's plenty

\- We just had dinner.

\- We'll be fine.

\- Dokko - Finally Shura turned to him. - Would you mind if I train with you from time to time?

\- Absolutely, whenever you want.

\- We got to go. - Said Camus - Enjoy your dinner and good night

\- Have a nice shift!


	6. Chapter 6

As the sun drifted from its place high in the sky, Kanon's feet began following a road they found, taking him across some people and eventually a few houses. by the time he was fully aware of his surroundings, a young woman accidentally sweep the dust of the sideway to him.

\- Oh, I'm very sorry! - she said, but he didn't even noticed

\- Hey imp! - called an old man from the second story of the building - Come on in – He said when Kanon looked up

The girl looked puzzled at the old man and then at Kanon. He didn't looked like an imp in the least, but still he went into the building, it was a bar

The old man was coming down the stairs, as the girl began sweeping inside. He was clearly a foreigner.

\- I never thought I'll see you again, runt - said the old man in English, walking behind the bar and inviting Kanon to sit. They weren't open for the night yet - How long has it been?

\- Nearly 14 years - said Kanon in the same language sitting down on a stool

\- I thought you were dead

\- Might as well

\- That bad, huh? - Kanon leaned on the bar - you taking something?

\- Hn, may I, Captain? - he said with a tired smirk

\- You seem no stranger to good booze

Kanon shook his head

\- Can't pay

\- Not charging

\- What you have - his answers were sharp since he wasn't quite fluent in English

The old men looked at Kanon for a brief moment, then he reached for a secret door in the nearby cabinet, from where he took out a bottle. He then put out a low ball, put some cold stones on it and served Kanon, then himself

\- That's some devil's whisky - Kanon took the glass

\- Can tell? - said the old man with a grin. they clung their glasses and took a drink. Kanon sighed and relaxed. - need a place to stay?

\- Not really... - said Kanon gratefully rising his glass - I'm the new Gemini saint at the Sanctuary - and taking a sip. The lack of enthusiasm didn't go unnoticed

\- And your brother?

\- He is now pope...

\- Sounds like a big deal.

Kanon puffed

\- I'm no saint, Captain. - said Kanon - Lots of people died because of me, murdered a few myself, real scum but none the less...

\- Your face tell me you did not enjoy it and you are not proud. It ain't so bad – Kanon didn't seem to hear what the old man said

\- Most didn't deserved to die - he finished his glass

\- That you cannot know. But at least they don't have to worry about tomorrow

\- I just took it out on them

\- Took what out on them? - asked the old man carefully. Kanon did not answer - something your brother did to you?

As Kanon remained silent the old man poured him another glass

\- All of it... - he said while he looked at the whisky getting poured. His voice was low - he tried to kill me and left me to die, that's why I didn't came back... I left, barely escaped, joined the first chance for retribution, but someone beat me to trash him good. I thought he died... but then we met again... and here we are, serving Athena. Our sins are known, being guilty she forgave us.

\- Athena? - Kanon nodded

\- But it doesn't seems right. At least I should not be here.

\- Where else?

\- In some fish belly, perhaps.

\- And would that bring all that people back? - Kanon shook his head - Guess you are more useful alive than dead then. Make sure that's the case. Or do you still want revenge?

Kanon shook his head

\- I want to believe him...

\- Then do so.

\- huh? – Kanon looked up at the man

\- If he betrays you, it'll be on him. Forgiveness it's a very rare treat, few can give it, most of those who receive it don't know what to do with it. But it must be treasured and respected. Forgive and being forgiven can be at times harder than punish or getting punished.

Kanon looked behind the man, to the framed gun hanging on the wall near the ceiling...

Shura, Milo and Camus arrived at the main hall almost at the same time. Shion had summoned them there, where he waited along with Athena and Dokko

\- Good morning guys – greeted Dokko

\- Good morning

\- Welcome Scorpio Milo, Capricorn Shura and Aquarius Camus. – said Shion - Sorry for the short notice and thanks for attending. The reason we called you today is because you seem aquinted with Gemini Kanon and we were wondering about your relationship with him - All three saints tensed up. - Would you care to tell us how did you meet him?

Without even moving, without even making eye contact, the three saints agreed to remain silent

\- Huh? What's the matter? – Asked Shion surprised

\- Won't you tell us? – asked Dokko as confused

\- Athena - It was Camus the first one to speak - Please forgive us, but we wouldn't want to disclose anything about Kanon that can be used against him.

\- It is not our intention to judge him. – Replied the holy girl - He has already been forgiven. But we would like to know more about him.

\- Ideally we would discuss matters with him, - added Shion - but we have failed to approach him. That is why the next best thing to do is to ask people who knew him.

\- Kanon is our friend. - said Milo.

The meeting took too long to be over...

Mu hadn't been able to take Kanon out of his mind. If he had been thinking of him a lot before, after what happened between them, the Hellenic was a recurrent thought in his mind. The Lemurian had been a bit disappointed on how at the meeting Kanon attention had been drawn away so drastically by Milo, Camus and Shura that the Gemini hadn't even remembered Mu was in the room too. When the Aries saw him at the door, suddenly he hoped to at least spend lunch together and he couldn't shake his disappointment when that didn't happen. More so since he hadn't seen him ever since. "Maybe he indeed has a lot going on to have the time for anything else." Mu sighed "What's wrong with me? Now I'm acting like a teen, disillusioned because his crush didn't even noticed him around" he reprimand himself.

\- Mu, hey Mu - Called Aioria for the fourth or maybe fifth time.

\- Eh? What? - Once again Mu was so into his own thoughts he had forgotten he was having lunch with Aioria, Aldebaran and Shaka, at Leo temple. Being brought back to reality so abruptly, the Aries noticed his serving was already cold.

\- You haven't touched your food. Are you in love or something? - Teased the Leo

He wasn't expecting Mu to blush up like he did. "Am I?"

\- Mu is that for sure!? - Aldebaran startled remark didn't gave either Aioria or Shaka time to get shocked at the unexpected revelation. - I told you to stay clear of that guy.

\- Since when do I need your permission, Aldebaran? - Mu stood up defiant, surprising everyone

\- Hey, guys, guys... - Aioria hurried to stand between the two of them.

\- I think that answers your question, Alde.

Shaka's statement made Mu look at his own fist. "Was I really going to punch Alde for Kanon? Guess there's no other way around it"

\- I'm sorry, Alde. But seriously I don't need anyone reminding me how screwed I am. I can see that.

\- Sorry, Mu.

\- How so? - Asked Shaka

\- He happens to be one of the most unlikely and unavailable people out there. Just my luck. - "or am I simply masochistic?"

\- Isn't there anything that can be done? - Aioria was truly concerned

\- Wait, I guess. What's the worst that could happen that hadn't happened before? - That was a very hurt statement.

\- Mu, is it worth it? - Shaka looked at Mu. Yeah, he had actually opened his eyes, although the others didn't noticed.

\- Too early to know.

\- And who are we talking about? - Asked Aioria

\- You are better off not knowing. - Mu glared at Aldebaran who was about to spill the beans - Although... It won't take long until you find out on your own.

\- Well, it's time for me to get going - Shaka stood up.

\- So soon? - The others stood up too

\- Lots to do.

\- We should lunch together more often.

\- Sure.

But as soon as Shaka walked by Mu, he kissed the Aries lips.

\- Sorry for not being able to keep you attention longer.

\- Shaka...? - Mu's eyes finally met Shaka's

\- If there's anything we can help you with, please don't hesitate to ask. - And so, the Indian left. He couldn't stay there anymore.

Later on, almost at nightfall, a very troubled figure stared at the sea ramming against the shore.

"Kanon..."

"Athena..."

She was speaking directly to his mind. She must have been at her chambers, he was down at the rocks of cape Sounion

"What are you doing there?"

"Waiting..."

"That place holds nothing but bitter memories for you. Why do you keep reliving them?"

"I'm waiting for them to disappear."

"If you must wait there, just don't forget I'll be also waiting for you"

"I'll always go back to you, Athena..."

Out at the sea, a storm was building up

\- The man is out there again - Said a little boy as he went into the storehouse at a fishing village

\- The same? - Said his mother

\- Yes

\- What man? - Aioria had been in the village early that day and decided to help the people prepare for the rough night as the storm approached.

\- He appeared a few weeks ago. He comes early in the morning and sits in the rocks looking at the sea. I haven't seen him eat a thing. And this one time he stayed there until next morning.

\- If he is still there we should invite him into the village. It's dangerous out.

Indeed the storm was already raging.

\- Hurry! Everyone! - Another kid stumbled in - A fishing boat just sank by the cliff

Before the others even stood up, Aioria had already jumped outside. It was still early in the evening but the roar of the sea and wind was deafening and it was pitch dark.

But by the time Aioria reached the shore, a golden pillar of light had parted the sea

People approached in awe, Aioria proceed with caution. That there was a gold saint cosmos, but whose?

Someone was walking the road through the waters towards the shore.

\- Kanon...

\- He is carrying the people from the boat! Hurry! - Someone screamed and many fishermen and towns people went to meet him.

Kanon had indeed parted the waters with his cosmos. He carried a huge man on his back and had two others in his hands, grabbing them by the waist. Before him one of the fishermen helped another to walk the difficult road of the sea bottom

As the people approached, the survivors waved hands and called the attention. Soon they got the help they needed to reach safety. But just as the townspeople picked up the huge man Kanon was carrying and went out of the sea, the road leading there became unstable... Or rather Kanon's cosmos making it became unstable.

"Athena!"

Aioria rushed down the rocks he was in. Was Kanon hurt? His cosmos gone, the sea was about to swallow him. But Aioria got to him first and pushed the waves back just as the other saint had done.

\- Kanon!

But Kanon had fallen to his knees shaking, he wouldn't move

\- Hey, Kanon! - "a panic attack? Why?" As Aioria lifted Kanon from the ground to get out of there, he couldn't help to look around and then he saw it. "The prison" they were right before the prison in the cliff, surrounded by a raging sea. Aioria could perfectly see how the water covered it each time a wave broke against the rocks - Come on! Stand up! You are not caught up there anymore, move! - " The storm is worsening" - Kanon! - But he had passed out. Aioria carried him out of the sea

\- Who is that man?

\- Is he a saint?

\- Aioria, do you know him?

\- He saved us!

\- How is he?

\- Tired - Aioria turned to the temples - He is the new Gemini saint. I'll take him back

"So even scared of the sea, he jumped in to save those people. How long was he trapped there? That's got to be a very cruel punishment for whatever Kanon did. But he is out now... Isn't he?" Aioria did hear Kanon say to Saga that it was all Cape Sounion again at the time the two of them fought the first time, and that he will go back to his prison... "What is it with these two?" Then Aioros came to mind along with the words Saga said in the Gemini temple "I loved him"

Finally Aioria reached the Gemini temple. And there were Aldebaran and Mu waiting. They had been with Shaka

\- We felt Kanon cosmos burning

\- What happened?

Aioria suddenly got upset

\- If you could feel it, where is Saga?

Neither saint got what he meant by that. They just moved aside so Aioria could enter the private chambers. Mu got some blankets, Aldebaran started a fire in the fireplace

\- Is he alright?

\- After parting aside the sea to help some sailors from a wreckage... - Aioria and Mu stripped him of those drenched clothes, dried him and placed him on the bed. - He should be fine

"But he is not" was the finished phrase in both Mu and Aldebaran's mind

\- It happened around the water prison at cape Sounion... - Both Aldebaran and Mu flinched - Let him rest.

\- Athena... - Saga turned around startled. He had indeed felt Kanon's cosmos burning, but failed to do more than just turn to the general direction in which it was.

\- Kanon called to me today - Saga didn't reply - Good thing Aioria was there to help him. He is safe...

Kanon woke up too tired to make any sudden moves. Instead of trying to figure out the place he was in, he rather laid there, eyes closed, warm and comfortable, not caring to think. Eventually a sun ray struck his face and he had to move away. He sat up and shook his head. He was on a bed against the wall and there was a wooden chest nearby with some food on top. The light came from the sun coming down beyond the open window across the room.

\- What happened?

It didn't took him long before hunger made him dress up and check on the food left for him.

Nothing great, but what actually called his attention was the flatware.

\- Mu... - It was the kind he made.

When Kanon reached the Leo temple, Aioria was there as if waiting for him

\- Kanon!

\- Aioria...

The saint was standing in the entrance to the Leo temple

\- Care to have a word with me today?

Kanon nodded as he went up the final steps

\- What is it? - Both walked inside the temple

\- I heard part of what you and Saga said at the Gemini temple a few days ago.

\- So you were there... - At the time Kanon got the feeling they were not alone in the temple but he could not really pay attention to anything else. He wondered who else heard them. The saints reached a balcony in the temple, it had a great view of the west side of the sanctuary - If you heard me say anything about Aioros you didn't felt right, please let it slide Aioria. I was just ranting at Saga.

Kanon's words only contributed to increase Aioria's uneasiness

\- Won't you apologize?

\- ... I'm sorry you heard us. That is all. - Kanon leaned against the wall looking outside with his arms crossed

\- What was your relationship with my brother?

\- None, really. I never met him. I must have seen him at some point but I can't put a face to his name after all this time. I used to live at Rodorio since only saints and disciples were allowed in the sanctuary. Of course that didn't prevented me from impersonating Saga to get in every once in a while, but I would more often met Shura, Camus and Milo than him.

\- ... And what about Saga? What was his relationship to Aioros?

\- Do you really want to know? - Kanon's voice was soft. He still looked out. As Aioria didn't avert his gaze upon him, Kanon sighted - I'm not sure, Aioria. Once Saga began training under pope Shion, I scarcely ever saw him. I'm sure there was something going on, but Saga never spoke to me about it. I found out about Aioros other ways.

Aioria avoided thinking about which ways.

\- Were you close, Kanon? You and Saga... - The Gemini looked at the younger man confused - It may be none of my business, but... Don't you think Saga must have felt alone?

\- What?

\- Aioros and I were very close too, we had a very hard time when he began training also under pope Shion. I did live here, but that didn't help in the least, we almost never met. I remember me throwing mayor fits because of it. Aioros used to smile at me and encourage me to keep up the training. And I did just so he could be proud of me.

\- He... Saga did try several times to convince me of joining him. I declined at first... Because I thought I would only be in the way. He made everything look so easy, things that took me a lot of effort to do seemed to be natural for him. He was very severe and disciplined. I felt I disappointed him. I didn't want to embarrass him by my poor performance, so I stayed behind...

\- He indeed made everything look easy. But it was not, Kanon. Saga might be a prodigy, many consider him the most powerful of our generation. But he didn't get to where he is out of chance. Training was severe, hurting and fainting were not rare. I saw both him and my brother work day and night to carry on their duties. I saw them fail many times and give in to failure out of exhaustion. Yet somehow they recovered and kept at it once again. They even had to take care of the rest of us before we got our cloths. They were only teens in charge of a bunch of not so ordinary orphans. I know I didn't make it easier, and I know some of the others didn't either. And Shion was especially strict with them because they were the oldest. "You ought to be wiser, you ought to be responsible". And they endured, and they guided us. Aioros and Saga worked very hard for the rest of us, no blood, sweat or tears could hinder their resolve. Atrocities aside, we admired them and we still do because of this. Kanon, please consider that maybe his invitations were actually a call for help.

Kanon remained silent, carefully considering Aioria's words.

\- No, I can't accept this, Aioria. – He said finally - You think Saga needed me and he turned to Aioros because I refused to come over, because he was the closest person around. Well, maybe. But weeks would turn to months without me hearing any news about him. You have no idea what I risked by sneaking in to find him and most of the times I failed. And when I found out about them it only became worst. He just forsake me, for whatever reason he had and I can't forgive him. Still, I do need to know more about them. Since you are asking me I assume you had no idea until now, but you lived here. If you know about anyone that could know more about them, please tell me who.

\- I have no idea, only pope Shion comes to mind... or perhaps Mu…

\- Hey, angleworm – Ikki was approaching from the road down

\- Huh? Chicken boy... – Said Kanon when he turned around

\- I've been looking for you

\- What do I owe the honor?

\- Hoo genma ken! – Ikki unleashed his attack towards the Gemini.

\- Ikki, release him! – demanded Aioria when he saw Kanon caught in the Phoenix technique

\- You are being deceived, Aioria. I missed him entirely.

In fact Kanon was standing near the exit, his body relaxed but his face expressionless. His illusion vanished.

\- Although the Phoenix fist is dreadful, your illusion fist has way more practical usages. – called Ikki - I've only seen it once, yet I can tell it is different and more powerful than Saga's Demonic fist.

\- A victim of the Demonic fist requires to kill someone or at the very least to watch someone die in order to be free. Victims of my refined Illusion fist just do what I want until they themselves die. Being so far its only survivor you think you can handle it?

\- It's only fair I try

\- How about a trade?

\- What catches your eye?

\- Your Phoenix fist. I'd like my victims creating their own nightmares instead of me figuring out what would freak them out. I'm not a telepathist as Aries

\- Sounds like a deal

\- Not yet. You are Aioria's apprentice but you don't seem to respect him much vanishing from the premises whenever you want.

"How does he know that?" Wondered the Leo.

\- So we start as soon as you get Saga's authorization.

\- Like you are one to talk. What difference does it make?

\- So if I kill my brother would you kill yours? Others' mistakes don't justify your own. I don't want to be held responsible for whatever happens to undisciplined reckless chicken kids. That's all.

As Kanon left the Leo temple, so did Ikki. The later began climbing the steps to the Pope's chambers without his mentor being able to prevent it.

\- Phoenix Ikki? - Shion and Dokko were greatly surprised to find the kid waiting with that bad boy attitude outside the Pope's studio. - What are you doing here?

But before he made up his mind about answering the door to the studio opened and Shaka, Shura and Angelo came out. They were also surprised to find the phoenix there, yet they only greeted him as they did the older saints.

\- got a minute... Pope? - said Ikki. It was obvious he was trying to be polite yet he had no idea how to so the best he could manage was not to sound as harsh as usual.

Saga standing by the door hadn't seen him until he talked. He also had no idea how to handle him, they have never spoken since they fought

\- Good evening, phoenix Ikki. I have an appointment with Pope Shion and Libra Dokko... - Saga turned to them

\- We can wait - said Shion really curious about this.

\- Come on in, have a seat

Ikki saw the chairs and the desk... No that was not his style.

\- Actually I came to request your authorization to train under Kanon

That was more like it.

Saga was stunned before even reaching his desk. Since Ikki hadn't closed the door behind him, Shion and Dokko heard and were just as baffled

\- Kanon?

\- I already discussed it with him, he sent me here.

From such a statement Saga could conclude it was Ikki's initiative. How did he managed to locate Kanon?

\- What exactly did you discussed? - How did anyone managed to discuss anything with Kanon?

\- He agrees to be my mentor only if you authorize it.

Since when Kanon wanted his authorization for anything? And what interest would each other have in such arrangement?

\- Aioria is your appointed mentor, yet you haven't been around at all

\- If attending to Aioria's training is what it takes to get the authorization, I'll attend

\- That is not the point. Having two mentors simultaneously is unadvisable. Besides, for training to work you must be committed to it, otherwise is useless. And you are clearly not interested in anything Aioria has to offer. Which makes me wonder what interest do you have in Kanon?

\- You think I look down on Leo Aioria, but that is not the case. His trainings simply won't take me where I want to go.

\- And Kanon's will?

\- That's what I want to find out.

They looked intently to each other's eyes. Actually they didn't mean anything by it. Saga was thinking, Ikki was waiting.

\- Aioria remains your appointed mentor. You'll train with him at least four days a week. We'll meet again in a month to see how it is going.

\- Thanks. - Ikki bowed. He was so lost in his thoughts he forgot about Shion and Dokko in his way out.

\- I wonder what specific interest does Ikki have in Kanon? – said Shion

\- They are both harsh and ruthless in combat... – added Dokko

\- It surely has something to do with their illusion techniques.

\- Why did you agreed?

\- They don't really need to ask my authorization for anything. If they want to train together, who is going to stop them? Also if Kanon weren't interested, he doesn't need me to turn down Ikki. It felt like they wanted to prove they can play by the rules.

\- And do you think Kanon can handle Ikki?

\- well it seemed to me it was Ikki's idea to begin with so at least Kanon has Ikki's cooperation, something Aioria couldn't get. If it weren't for Kanon, Camus and Milo wouldn't have acquired their cloths so early on. Although his methods might be questionable, I'm sure they'll manage. Ikki is a tougher nut than the others were.


	7. Chapter 7

"So this is how jealousy feels like" Shaka told himself. It never occurred to him he could ever be prey of such a mundane passion until he pictured Mu with someone else besides Aioria. Shaka was well aware those two had been intimate more than once but since their relationship never moved forward, the Virgo sort of disregarded it. Besides Aioria was a trustworthy person, he would never do anything to hurt Mu, unlike that other person in the Aries mind, who had visibly disturbed him and didn't cared to make up for it. Who could it possibly be?

Since Mu's life in the sanctuary began pretty recently, it could be just about anyone besides his usual friends. It made Shaka mad that some random person, saint or not, just happened to crash around to steal the Aries scarce peace.

Well the Virgo was also to blame according to himself, since he neglected quite a bit his own relationship with the Lemurian. Had Shaka paid more attention to Mu, this weird infatuation might have been avoided, but now it was late to do anything about it. It would be plain rude and cause even more damage than good.

The Indian reached his chambers and went straight for his own bed. He sat down on it recalling the several times he had laid down there with Mu, not only in a sexual encounter but many more that not even Aioria would know about.

Shaka still remembered Mu as a very noisy, curious and mischievous boy, pretty much like Kiki. The Indian used to follow him around everywhere, even when they couldn't understand each other very well at first.

Then, one day Shaka woke up in the middle of the night. An ill and eerie atmosphere engulfed the sanctuary. As he went out of his chambers to investigate, he heard some crying coming from the entrance of his temple. He rushed over to find Mu there, shaken and desperate calling for pope Shion. With a lot of effort Shaka took him to his room, where he tried everything he could to make him calm down and explain himself. It didn't happened until the sun was up and then Aldebaran arrived. There had been some mayor disturbance in the Sanctuary, apparently Sagittarius Aioros tried to murder Athena and was on the run after killing pope Shion. Wondering what would be of Aioria, both Shaka and Aldebaran went back to Mu, with a better understanding of his distress.

But the young boy never went back to his old self, never talked about the incident. His friends assumed the same as everyone else, they believed the lies about the Sagittarius and that was it. But Mu knew the truth. So after the battle with the titans he went up to see Shaka once more, see him one last time. They met in the afternoon, as they had met a few times before. They stayed together until very late at night. Shaka noticed a change in Mu at that time, like a decision had been made and he could not figure out what it was. The Aries' mind was somewhere else, where the Virgo's attentions could not quite reach. When he finally laid down to rest, physically satisfied but mentally confused, Mu pronounced the most enigmatic words Shaka ever heard him say. - I'm leaving - That was and was not all. Shaka was too exhausted to realize Mu didn't meant his bed, but the Sanctuary. He didn't realized it until next day when Aldebaran asked him if he had seen their friend. They both looked everywhere for him unsuccessfully. Later on they learned from Aioria that pope Ares had ordered a hunt for him. Mu was a traitor too.

Indeed Shaka felt betrayed. So much, he refuged himself in the teachings of Buddha as to forget him, which was the only thing he didn't fully accomplished. He devoted himself to his duty and forgot about the world. It took one mighty defeat from a much unexpected opponent for Shaka to become aware of his state. So when Mu came back, and the situation calmed down a notch, their reunion was a rather an easy transition. The thrust was restored back to where it was left but without advancing further either.

"Athena, I don't think I'm the one to make him happy, I just don't want that horrible night to repeat itself. Who is he interested in this time? Please don't let him be heartbroken again or at least let me be there for him if it becomes unavoidable"

Such troubled train of thoughts was interrupted when the Virgo felt a very dear cosmos entering his temple. He jumped out of bed and went for the door to greet his visitor.

\- Hello Shaka - greeted the Aries when the door opened for him

\- Mu, come in. - it was weird for Shaka to find him there - is something the matter?

\- That's what I wanted to ask you. - Said the Lemurian sitting at the bar which separated the kitchen from the living room - you seemed real mad when you left from Leo the other day.

\- Really? - Said Shaka walking to make some tea - I'm sorry Mu. I guess I'm kind of jealous.

\- Jealous? Shaka... - The Virgo made himself busy making the tea as not to face the Aries directly - Oh Shaka, I'm sorry... - Mu couldn't help but to look down.

\- About?

\- Not noticing the depth of your feelings and... Well I do love you... just not the way you'd like...

\- Don't worry about it - replied Shaka mechanically while he put the water to boil. A weird sadness like a fog took over him. "How come, after everything we've shared, you had no idea I…" but then a bad feeling assaulted the Virgo - Mu, may I ask you a question? - the Indian's words made Mu look up directly into his open eyes - if you didn't know I loved you until now, then why did you let me have you so many times?

Mu blinked confused and remained silent, not really knowing what to answer. "Was Mu so afraid of being left alone after Shion's murder he thought submitting to us was the price of having us around?" How that possibility would perfectly explain Mu's passivity during most of their encounters alarmed Shaka. "Was he actually unwilling!?" Shaka immediately went to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. - Mu, you didn't had to. - Shaka sat next to him - Please tell me if I ever hurt you. It was not my intention. Forgive me.

\- Shaka, what are you talking about?

\- Now I feel like I abused your trust

\- Don't be ridiculous, - said Mu with a warm smile – Shaka, I would have given in to desperation a long time ago if you haven't been there for me when I needed you. I might not even be alive today. I didn't do anything I didn't feel like, if that's what's worries you. It was my clumsy way of giving thanks to you. Now I feel like I just fed you a false hope…

Well, if Shaka wanted to know why their relationship never progressed, there he had his answer. It was due that kind of misunderstandings. They never quite clearly understand each other's intentions when doing things.

Shaka looked down for a moment

\- Mu you are a very dear person to me. I guess it's my fault for assuming you knew that, I should have made sure you knew, I should have told you how much I love you earlier. Saying it now feels like backstabbing you instead. I don't want to trouble you. If there is really no chance of a deeper relationship between us at least I'd like to remain your friend. Keep counting on me for whatever you need.

\- Thank you, Shaka. I'll try not to be a burden…

At least less troubled, Shaka went back for the boiling water and poured it on the cups he had prepared

\- Aren't you interested in anyone else?

\- No. and even if I were, who could possible bear with a self-centered hermit such as me on a daily basis? Not even you guys do that.

\- Shaka don't say that…

\- No, Mu, don't "someday" me. There's nobody else like you, and I certainly don't want anyone else messing with me. I'm clearly not a people person, I can't even figure out the people I care for.

\- Alright, alright. But you are not even trying to meet new people, Shaka

\- It's too much effort... you lot are too much effort, I don't want anymore...

\- So you'll keep being a hermit

\- Pretty much

\- Right… well, I'm leaving

\- where to? - Shaka hurried to ask

\- Jamir. i need to find some documents Shion had... I'm not sure if i discarded them a while ago and he is asking for them...

\- Oh, would you like me to help you?

\- No, it's fine. i'll be back by tomorrow

Kanon had been wandering about again. He could not lay still for long, even when his own feet demanded some rest. There was no rest. So at the moments his body refused to move anymore, his mind would keep going. This way sleep was scarce.

So far he had been pretty much everywhere. But nobody had seen him. He kept himself hidden using the illusions. He had to. Otherwise, Saga would appear before him with that know-it-all attitude to try and lecture him over all the things he already knew or didn't cared to know.

But Kanon had found a pattern. Inside the twelve temples, the colosseum and the library, it was as if people chased the older twin away like a charm against bad omen. So once the Gemini felt like not taking another step, he would visit either Milo or Shura, and take a nap. Napping at the coliseum was impossible, given the loud noise. And doing so in the library put him at risk of being left alone. Camus was not an option because he would get really offended if his friend ignored him to hit the sofa; besides the Aquarius would quickly figure out the reason behind his behavior and would even go as far as to demand Saga to leave his little brother the hell alone. Kanon could not afford anyone taking sides in his family affairs. It could only make things worse.

This was also the reason he tried to stay away from Mu too. Saga could be a little possessive and distrustful, and might not like him getting involved with others in any other terms that weren't his own. So the Gemini wanted real bad to spare the Aries any troubles. But it was one thing to have good intentions and another to actually go through with whatever was intended. Mu presence was addictive, just by standing near, Kanon's irrational need to hide and the inherent anxiety of not doing so diminished. He could breathe and relax, maybe even shamelessly be his twisted self, knowing there would be next to no repercussions. Mu had proven to be very tolerant of his dark sense of humor.

Before he knew it, Kanon had reached Aries private chambers. Darn, he got distracted. But it was clear to him Mu was not around, he couldn't sense his cosmos anywhere. Still, there was a lot of racket in there and the Gemini assumed the imp's friends must have taken over the place. As he turned to leave, the door swung open and a small figure called for him.

\- Gemini Kanon… - said Kiki in a very formal tone, still he hesitated – good evening…

The noise in the living room stopped as Kiki's friends moved to look past the boy, forgetting everything about discretion and good manners. They were intrigued as to why would the Unapproachable would be there.

Kanon nodded as a greeting.

\- Will your mentor take too long to return?

\- He won't be around until tomorrow…

The man was too tired to think straight. Maybe if Mu had been around he would have done an effort at being less… more… that, whatever, but being only a bunch of kids it wasn't worth it. He nodded again turned to leave.

\- Do you need anything? Would you want me to give him a message? – Kiki hurried his politeness. For a moment, he feared Kanon would tell his mentor about his friends making a mess at Aries.

\- Relax, imp. I gain nothing from black mailing you about making a party while your mentor is away

Kiki felt guilty right away

\- We are not making a party - Shun hurried to intervene - we're supposed to be studying - Kanon arched an eyebrow looking at Hyoga who had just released Seiya from a lock. - We have a test tomorrow

\- Test? - Only then Kanon saw the large book Andromeda was carrying

\- Well yeah. We are way behind...

\- Since when do we need tests?

\- Don't talk in general, Shun - called Hyoga - the only one failing so far is Seiya.

\- We barely made it! Besides, this time our mentors are on the line too. Our grades are terrible!

\- What is the point on going over the same old stories over and over? - Complained Seiya - they are lame and boring

\- He who does not recall the past is bond to repeat it. - said Shiryu.

\- Like I'm ever going sailing...

That called Kanon's attention.

\- We went once, remember?

\- Yeah, with a professional crew as not to get lost!

\- That is beside the point, Seiya! - Said Kiki concerned - Odysseus was a professional too. He getting lost at sea had nothing to do with that.

\- Wait, what? - The kids shut up as Kanon stepped forward and took the book from Andromeda's hands - you've got a test about the Odyssey? - He leafed through the book. The kid nodded.

\- Hey, Kanon, you were one of Posseidon's marina, you know this story don't you? - asked Hyoga not sure about how polite should he be towards the Gemini.

\- Of course - he said looking at him briefly - but i don't deal with brats - he gave the book back to Andromeda ready to leave.

\- Oh, then please help us out! - Shun took the book and bowed in respect. Hyoga right away did the same, followed by Shiryu and even Kiki...

\- Guys... - Seiya was about to complain but Hyoga made him lower his head

\- You are the one needing this the most!

\- Don't you feel bad for Marin and Aioria? - asked Shun

\- You should feel bad also for us, stuck in here with you when we could be having fun at the town. - sentenced Kiki, using his psychokinesis to throw him a cushion from the nearby sofa.

\- That's not what I mean. Kanon clearly doesn't like people and you are being imposing!

Well Seiya had a point…

\- What kind of test is this? – Kanon pretended not to hear that last piece.

\- We don't know for sure, only it will be written, individually and book closed

\- It can be anything from multiple choice to a full essay.

\- In Japanese?

\- Yes, Dokko will apply it

\- If your literature is in Greek you should take the test in Greek too - said Kanon looking at the book - the reasoning can get distorted in translation... – he stepped into the room.

\- So you will help us? - asked hopeful Shun.

\- If this is so important why aren't any of your mentors in here?

\- We all have been over this the whole week...

\- So they just gave up? It seems I'm your last hope... alright, then. Consider Athena is not only goddess of war or justice but also wisdom, so it's only logical to think she does not want to be surrounded by ignorant brutes. Now pay attention. Fights are not won on power alone, some reasoning is essential. - Kanon walked towards the living room - but reasoning comes from learning and that from experience. Yet if you hope to learn by only your own experiences you'll die before learning much so it is useful to take other's experiences as short cut. - Kiki closed the door behind the Gemini, the kid was still not very convinced it was a good idea to let him in without his mentor around, but what could they lose? Kanon would not risk doing anything too bad, would he? - But first thing's first - lunch time was quickly approaching. - How are we in the food front?

\- We have enough for the whole day

\- Bring some snacks if you have any. Let's begin. We need some context. - Kanon sat at the sofa, all the boys but Hyoga sat around him. The Russian remained standing up leaning against the wall - where do the story take place, what was happening there at the time and who was involved? – All of a sudden, the surroundings changed thanks to the Gemini's illusions...

It was past midnight when Saga's astral projection appeared in a corner of the living room of Aries private chambers. The furniture, still in one piece, had been moved against the walls to make room for the kids' sleeping bags at the center. All of them were completely out. There were evidence of snacks here and there, but all books, notebooks and pencils were neatly arranged in the table. Also the kitchen looked as if nobody had used it yet, clean and ordered. There was nothing out of place there. And in the nearby couch, Kanon slept.

Saga noticed the minute he entered the Aries temple, only then he revealed his presence to the world. And the former Gemini wondered what he would be doing there. Maybe he went looking for Mu, but found the kids instead and they somehow made him stay. Curiosity had been eating the older twin all afternoon, but he had to attend other things and could not be paying his brother all the attention he wanted.

Saga looked at him, he was exhausted... and yet he looked restless. Kanon was not peacefully sleeping. He constantly moved his eyes and one of his hands, like grabbing something. He held his breathe a moment.

\- Saga... - he mumbled

The pope's eyebrows rose briefly in surprise. He then leaned down to whisper in his brother's ear.

\- What is it?

\- Won't you come back?

\- Here I am, Kanon - Saga caressed his hair - rest well

Kanon sighed and relaxed. Saga gave a final look around and vanished

At noon next day, the Japanese bronze saints and Kiki were waiting out of the pope's studio for Seiya to finish his test. There were also their mentors and Aioria. Since there was no Sagittarius saint, it was everyone's responsibility to check on his training. They were all nervous.

When the door finally opened and Seiya came out, nobody could hide their anxiety.

\- How was it?

\- I'm not sure, the questions were kind of confusing

\- Seiya, you have a mind made of Teflon! - accused Kiki

\- I'm sorry Camus, we tried everything - apologized Hyoga. The Aquarius only placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder

\- No, surely we missed something. - Said Shun to Seiya - there must be something we can do, it's not possible you didn't learned a thing after everything we did yesterday.

\- I'm sorry. - apologized Seiya.

The kids turned gloom

Marin wanted to scold Seiya, but not because she scolded him he would learn anything or else the kid would be the most knowledgeable human alive. On the other hand, Aioria wanted to comfort him but anything he could say would only make him feel worse...

Kiki was so sad he unconsciously leaned against Mu. The lemurian placed a comforting hand on his head.

All of them jumped startled when the door to the pope's studio opened again.

\- I just finished grading all tests. All mentors come in, please.

This time it was Kiki who held Mu's hand not willing to let his mentor get scolded because of him. Mu only smiled and followed the others.

Outside the kids turned gloom. They all sat in the floor waiting. Kiki could barely held the tears of defeat, Shiryu hugged him.

All of a sudden, a loud

\- WHAT!?

From the other side of the door broke the silence, forcing the kids to stand up. Kiki and Shun jumped to the door. They needed to know what was going on inside. Suddenly it bursted open and Marin came out hugging Seiya and lifting him from the ground.

\- You did it, you did it. I'm so proud of you! Excellent job!

\- What!? - The other kids could not believe it

\- Marin... I can't breathe...

\- I'm sorry! - She said letting go of her disciple

\- Seiya passed the test? - asked Hyoga

\- He sure did. - Aioria showed it to the other kids

It was not a perfect score but it was way away from his initial grade

\- Thank you everyone for your support - said Marin

\- You did it, you did it! - Kiki jumped of joy and hugged Seiya, still teary eyed. - You are not beyond help after all.

Shun, Shiryu and Hyoga joined the hug and they all ended in the floor.

\- I think we should properly thank Kanon - said Seiya

\- Kanon? - asked Camus.

The surprise in all mentors faces dimmed the kids' joy

\- Why Kanon? - asked Dokko

\- Remember I told you Kanon came by yesterday looking for you? - Said Kiki to Mu - well...

\- We asked him for help. - said Shun to Shaka

\- You know, since he is a marina and all, we figured he should be familiar with the story... - said Hyoga to Camus

\- And he agreed? Just like that? - asked Dokko

"He must have seen them desperate…" Camus told himself - If that is the case then Seiya improvement is no surprise at all - replied Camus to Dokko - he used to coach both Milo and me…

\- Hn… If only we could talk to him, he could give us a few pointers. Not only Seiya improved, everyone did and after only one afternoon.

\- That would be like making a silk purse out of a pig's ear – added Shaka – it is near impossible to find

\- Alright then. – Conceded Dokko - Guess that's it. We are all free for the rest of the day

\- Let's go to town! – Kiki looked at Mu implying they all should go, not just the kids

\- Let's go! – Agreed Aioria – We must celebrate

While they walked out Camus stayed a little behind, taking Hyoga along

\- Are you alright? – The Aquarius whispered to Cygnus in Russian

\- Yes, why? – The kid looked up at his mentor perplexed

\- Did he bullied any of you? Made anyone feel uncomfortable?

\- No, not really. Actually he reminded me of you. – Camus arched an eyebrow – although a bit on the sarcastic side, but I don't think anyone would complain. Why?

\- He does have a rather twisted personality. Although I'm glad this ended ok. Still warn me next time you request anything from him.

Hyoga nodded and kept following the others. After a few more steps he discreetly looked at his mentor. Despite his emotionless face, his eyes betrayed an unusual nostalgia.

\- My mentor Camus is really fond of his older brother Kanon? – he whispered in Japanese

\- What? He is so annoying – said Camus frowning, although in Russian. So far he could understand Japanese but was not confident speaking it.

\- Yeah, they are too – Hyoga meant Shun, Shiryu, Seiya and Kiki.

"Kanon…" Mu tried to reach him telepathically

"What is it?" came a drowsy reply

"Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"I'm good. Why do you ask?"

"Kiki told me you came by yesterday looking for me, and you helped them with today's test."

"So?"

"It is unusual for you to interact with others. Did something happened?"

"No. I only thought of making sure you still had a home to return to. Those unsupervised brats were going to bring it down" Kanon could not admit he didn't notice Mu wasn't around and accidentally ran into the children. Otherwise the lemurian would worry. A gold saint had to be pretty out of sort as not to notice when the guardian of a temple was not on post.

"Thanks"

"How did it go?"

"Excellent. We are taking them down to town to celebrate"

"Good"

"Care to join us?"

"No way. I don't celebrate with minors"

Mu chuckled before the mental image of a full load of rum. Dokko was the only one to notice

"Do you want me to bring you something?"

"… a ribbon…"

"a wha…?"

Mu turned red to the root of his hair before another mental image of him wearing nothing but a strategically tied ribbon. Dokko discretely turned around to check if anyone else noticed.

"that can be arranged"

It was Kanon's turn to blush up next to the campfire he set up back to where the Gemini and the Aries first met.

From all the places in the Sanctuary, Virgo temple was the oddest for Kanon. It resonated with his guardian cosmos in such a sync that it felt like it had a life of its own. For what he had read at the library, Virgo's saints have always spent their days building up their cosmos through meditation so it was possible that it had impregnated the place.

All day, everyday, Shaka would sit either at the altar or in the gardens and meditate. His cosmos was almost impossible to miss. He would stay at it come rain or come shine, with his disciples or alone, creating this surreal atmosphere in the halls.

Since Shaka was at his temple and Saga wouldn't dare bother him, Kanon decided to quit concealing his presence so he could rather focus on studying the weird phenomenon at the place.

After just one step into the temple, the Gemini felt disconnected from the outside world, like he had barged into another dimension, although, not the kind found through the Golden Triangle or the one Saga made. He wondered if that was a natural state or a defensive measure.

Saga noticed Kanon lowering his guard right away. From all the way of his studio he contacted Shaka through his cosmos, but found himself at a loss of instructions, warnings, advices… nothing to give. How ironic to go to the lengths of asking Deathmask and Shaka to track him down only to do nothing once he is found. It was also ironic too that having so much things to say to his brother, not one came to his mind as to request Shaka to pass the message.

So Saga slumped on his chair wondering why his brother would be there. And then it occurred to him that maybe as with Deathmask, Kanon had found out Shaka had been also commissioned to trail him and had gone there to dissuade him.

When Shura told him Kanon's present delivered by Deathmask was a consolation prize of sorts for something that didn't go as expected, Saga felt awfully guilty of asking the Cancer saint to try and shadow his brother. But despite he relieved the Italian from the duty, he kept the Indian on the look out through his cosmos. He should have stopped him too.

So who would the Virgo side with? Deathmask had protested when the task was given, Shaka complied as he always did, but that didn't meant he was any more comfortable than his comrade. Would he admit to Kanon's accusation? Would he quit his task? Would he continue? Saga locked the door to his studio and decided to know first hand what was going on. He used his astral projection to get to the sixth temple. But unknown to him, someone else also reached Shaka with a clear intention…

Kanon decided to act as if he was casually passing by, after all he didn't know Shaka enough to pay him a visit. The Gemini only concern was the Virgo would deny him entrance, but why would he? He hadn't given him any excuse, right?

It was so unsettling. So peaceful.

As Kanon walked it seemed as if the temple itself shone. And the complete silence in there made Kanon felt as if he had gone deaf. The stillness of the place resulted contagious, Kanon found it difficult to proceed. A few moments afterwards he even found difficult to breathe and fell to his knees.

Was there a barrier after all? Was he blatantly unwelcome in there?

\- What is one of Athena's gold saints doing, kneeling like a sinner, at Virgo temple?

\- Shaka… – Kanon was not sure if Shaka was talking to him with his voice or with his cosmos. His serene cosmos had flooded the place, so the older man was not so certain where exactly he was.- I request your permission to go through the temple you guard

\- Why would you request something you already have?

\- I can't proceed

\- I'm not holding you down

\- is the temple rejecting me or repelling me?

\- the temple does not have the faculty to do that on its own

\- then what is happening?

\- it looks to me you are dragging too much load on your soul. The weigh is pinning you down.

\- So… is this as far as I can go?

\- so it seems. If you want to go further, you need to let go.

\- let go… - Kanon felt as if something was about to crush him. "Let go of what?"

\- Are you not a gold saint?

\- I am...

\- Have Athena not welcome you?

\- She have...

\- Don't you wish to serve her?

\- I do...

\- Then why do you deny yourself your place among us?

\- What…?

\- You go around like an outcast, hiding yourself from the sun and the people. – the Virgo's words made the Gemini flinch. - You are constantly on the move fearing someone would catch you. You are always alert as if to avoid getting ambushed. You avoid being left alone at a building in case it's a trap. You are at Athena's Sanctuary, a place where her saints can be safe, yet you act like stranded in enemy territory. Who is chasing you? None of the saints at her service would. But even if someone were indeed out there to get you, do you honestly think Athena would sat idle?

Suddenly tears escaped the Gemini's eyes

\- You have her blessing. Over the billions of people out there she chose you to be here. It is your right.

\- It is difficult... To face you every day... And act as if nothing happened...

\- It is because much did happen, it can't be ignored, and it can't be undone. You can try to pay for it all by living with it. But despite everything you've done, she forgave you. Only Athena's judgement is relevant. All others must adapt, whether we like it or not. You gave your life to her and she accepted it, so now you must live for her. You are a gold saint.

Kanon was not sure if Shaka said live or stay alive.

"I am... A gold saint... Gemini Kanon"

Kanon stood up and walked forward.

\- We can't afford to have differences between us, Kanon. - Said Shaka once the Gemini saint stood before him - No if we are to protect Athena. We are all gold saints, fear and doubts have no room in here.

Kanon didn't reply, he just walked past Shaka. Once out of the temple, he didn't dare to hide himself anymore… well, only to indulge himself with the Aries attentions…

Mu was very distracted, as he normally was lately, trying to cook something for lunch. It was Shaka's birthday and he offered to host a small celebration for him since the Virgo was not into large parties. Aioria and Aldebaran were sure to show up but the Aries had no idea if Shaka disciples, Shiva and Agora would attend. Shun would and hopefully Ikki, Kiki invited Shiryu and Dokko by consequence, along with Shion.

Former Pope Shion.

Former Aries Shion.

Both the Leo and Taurus saints brought supplies the day before, and they both promised to arrive early to help. But Mu started preparations almost since he woke up, so all that was left to do besides finishing the food was to serve the table and eat.

\- I wonder what those potatoes did to deserve such a mean smashing - said Kanon lazily from the sofa in the living room

\- What? - Mu looked at the bowl he had. The smashed potatoes were ready a while ago. The Aries left it all in the counter and turned around leaning on the piece of furniture - mmm... you sure you won't stay?

\- What's going on, little lamb? - Kanon stood up and approached him. - You were anxious yesterday and you are still anxious today

\- ... it'll be the first time since we came back that I meet with Shion not on duty.

\- So? - Mu didn't reply, so Kanon guessed - your dad's been absent for 13 years. Afraid to find out whether or not you met his expectations as Aries saint? Or don't you know if you should hug him because you missed him, punch him because he left you or do nothing because it was nobody's fault?

Mu's nose wrinkled for an instant as he directed a mean look to the wall.

\- He is been avoiding me. He could have come earlier. I'm sure he wouldn't be coming if Dokko hadn't told him. He never had any particular interest in Shaka...

\- You haven't gone up there to talk to him, have you?

\- I have, but I just can't get him. Why is he so busy? He is not pope anymore. I think he had only gone as far as Libra every once in a while... - Mu sounded sort of jealous. - We don't even need to be before each other to talk!

Kanon shrugged

\- Well I do find weird he stays merely as a coach of sorts for Saga and Athena. Give him the benefit of doubt and take advantage of this visit to talk to him. Perhaps he has no idea you need to, or he does but he doesn't know how to approach you... He didn't go out on vacations, little lamb

Mu sighed.

\- I don't like you don't stay for the party given how much you helped me set it up... - said the Aries all of a sudden turning to face Kanon.

\- Well, I couldn't let you handle everything alone after crashing in here uninvited last night and keeping you awake so late. - Kanon closed in with a sly smile on his face

\- You don't need invitation...

\- Thanks but I'll better leave. - Kanon was so close to Mu he lowered his voice

\- What is it? - Mu stood were he was not backing away as surely Kanon intended. Those turquoise eyes were up to something. Then Kanon took him by the wrist. It was a gentle touch but it made the Aries wince. The gesture didn't went unnoticed but the Gemini attributed it to surprise.

\- We have been meeting for a few months already... - Kanon hand slide to Mu's and guided it to the smashed potatoes - and it kind of bothers me how you never ask anything from me... - the Gemini made the Aries scoop some of it with his fingers and spread it slowly on his left cheek. - not that I'd do everything you ask but - Mu opened his eyes wide when Kanon licked the smashed potatoes from the Aries' fingers - what can you possibly ask of me that I wouldn't do? - And then took such fingers into his mouth to suck at them. The blood rushed to the younger man's cheeks, so the older pushed him against the counter.

\- Kanon...

\- Here. - The Gemini had reached for a bottle of pepper from behind Mu and placed it in his hand which the Hellenic still held. - two tablespoons of this and some butter will suffice...

\- Eh? - Mu looked at the pepper

\- Enjoy the party. Your guests are coming...

But Mu grabbed him by the arm. As Kanon turned around, the younger man licked the smashed potato from his cheek, then pushed him towards the door.

\- It tastes good enough. - Mu went to the sink, washing his hands was only an excuse to hide the excitement between his legs. Kanon disappeared just before Aioria and Aldebaran entered the living room. Thanks to his illusion, they didn't saw him

\- Hello, Mu! - greeted Aldebaran

\- We are ready. What do we do?

\- Hi guys. Take a bowl and serve yourself some snacks. - Mu added the pepper and the butter to the smashed potatoes.

\- What? You already finished? - Aioria was stunned to see all the food ready

\- Have you seen the time? - Mu tasted the potatoes, they were real good

\- It's not so late...

\- You did all this by yourself?

Mu replied only with a smile. Then, someone else appeared by the door

\- Mu...

\- Shion!

\- Oh, I didn't though you'll get here so early - said the former pope to the other saints

\- See? - Said Aioria to Mu - It's early!

\- Good morning, pope Shion. - greeted merrily Aldebaran

\- Hello guys. - He then looked at Mu - I was hoping we could chat a bit before the others arrive

\- It's all ready. We can go outside... you two, leave something for the rest of us! - said to both Aioria and Aldebaran

\- Sure... why not? - Aldebaran could not decide which dish to taste first

\- What are you implying Mu? - said Aioria pretending to be offended.

Mu ignored them and went out with Shion.


	8. Chapter 8

hello. I added a little fix to chapter three and rearranged seven, hope you like it.

updated chapter 8

* * *

Camus, Milo, Shura and Kanon were already in the meeting hall by the time the others arrived.

– When have I lied to you? – Said Kanon sort of offended. He got an unimpressed look from Milo so he rolled his eyes – Alright, bad choice of words. But even tho… Shura, you know how it goes, tell 'em.

– I don't think it's a lie, – Interrupted Milo – That's the problem. You saying the truth is unusual. You are up to something else.

– You wouldn't do it just out of the kindness of your heart. – Stated Camus. – or you would but for ulterior motives…

– Well that is for me to know and for you to wonder. But that is beyond the point.

– It's never beyond the point, trickster.

– You know what? Offer goes down in 5. Your call.

Milo looked down. Camus side glanced Kanon. Shura stayed idle.

– I don't see how it can go wrong, I don't like it

Kanon rose 4 fingers.

– Too good to be true, I'm not buying it either…

One finger down.

– If you let it go you will never know. It all might be a trick, then again it could be the real deal. Either way, I can guarantee you, you won't get another chance like this. I won't go through the effort more than once, at least not for you.

Another finger down.

– Shura? – both Camus and Milo looked up at him.

– I don't care one way or another. You decide.

Milo and Camus exchanged looks.

– Time's up. Your answer?

– Don't fall for it, Camus.

Then the others noticed Camus had a small bag in his hand. He took something out of there.

– It's just too much temptation, isn't it? – Said Kanon with a devil smile.

– Shura, you eat it.

– What?

– Why me?

– I'll decide afterwards.

– Hey! that is against the rules!

– No it isn't.

– You are delegating the decision.

– It's my call, I call for test subject. Now if he refuses, that's against the rules. He's got no choice. Sorry, Shura.

– Do it, goat. - Conceded Kanon

– Escape goat, it seems. Let it be clear I hate you all. – Shura took whatever it was that Camus gave him… a candy? A chocolate! And he ate it in one go.

– Enjoy it at least! – demanded Kanon. He then turned to Camus. – So?

– Mine. – Said Camus.

– Not the whole bag! – Kanon tried to take it from Camus but he moved aside.

– How can you be so sure? – Said Milo.

– If the chocolates were adulterated, he wouldn't have allowed Shura to eat it. You wouldn't mess with him. So these are mine and I'm not giving you any!

But he gave some to Shura and Milo.

– Ingrate. For the record, you were the one who state it a dare when I offered you some. I was eating them merrily enough by myself!

Then Shura pushed Kanon's shoulder and gave him his chocolates.

– You don't want them?

– They're good, but I'm not a fan.

– Let's go get some drinks later on.

– Where to? – Asked Milo.

– Sorry, no kids. – Said Kanon.

– On for a date? – Teased the Scorpio.

– More like taking a day off babysitting you – Said Kanon with a smirk leaning on Shura.

– Jealous? – Asked Shura rising an eyebrow.

– You ought to be kidding me! – Milo's ego went to the roof – It's people who want me, not the other way around.

– The best of luck, Shura – Said Camus as if giving him his condolences.

Kanon laughed.

– No offense but I'm into more exotic conquests – Added Milo.

– Shura does count as exotic, he is a Spaniard – Said Kanon as if showing him off.

– Mmm? - Milo blinked surprised.

– Did you forget?

– And that is the kind of people I mingle with, thank you very much.

– He does count, doesn't he? – Milo looked at him up and down – Well if I'm ever available I might let you invite me a drink.

– I already invite you far too often. – Shura remained impassive.

– Quit it, goat. He is only using you.

– I don't mind. He doesn't have much tolerance. One drink too much is all I need.

Did Shura just say what he just said? The other gold saints were stunned. He was joking, right? Since when Shura joke? Aphrodite made a scowl

– You, beast! – Kanon laughed hard at Milo's overdramatic statement.

– Did I just say that out loud? – He had to be joking, Shura was joking around with the others... Although he was as poker face as ever.

– And that is why I don't hang out with you – Milo shrugged.

– Oh, but you do hang out a lot with Camus.

– Come on, Shura. Camus doesn't needs cheap tricks to have a taste of Apples every now and then. – Kanon's remark made some uneasy and others jealous. If only they would shut up already.

– Step one, be me. Step two, I'll leave it to your imagination.

Hyoga could not believe that Camus just said that with a straight face.

– Wait, what? – Milo blinked in disbelief – The nerve! – And then began laughing – Please guys, there's no need to fight over me. – Milo stayed one bit shy from striking a pose.

– Would you handle them both? – Teased Kanon with fake alarm.

– I could even if you dare jump to the fry, trickster, but that's not it. I'm the crown of the king, – Milo bowed – No lion or unicorn may have me.

– What? Milo, are you feeling well?

– That's from Alice Through the Looking–Glass... – Explained Camus

– Since when you read books, Applehead?

– For your information, I've read plenty. No matter who wins, I'm not yours to have, so just drop it.

– You break my heart – Kanon began laughing in a way that it looked like he was crying leaning on Shura's shoulder.

– Get used to it. What would Athena say if it were her saints causing another holy war for nothing?

– Holy war? – Stated Shura still with his expressionless face. – I was rather thinking of something among the lines of a coin toss between Camus and me.

– If that's the way you solve your romantic affairs no wonder you are still single, Shura.

– What the hell did they had for breakfast? – Mumbled Aioria. Aldebaran just shrugged trying hard not to laugh

– Those chocolates might have been adulterated after all – Mumbled Angelo to Aphrodite

And after a long while…

– Meeting dismissed.

As soon as the saints were in the hall…

– Here... – Camus gave the chocolates bag to Kanon.

– Huh? Did you pricked your conscience or are you that eager to hang out with us? – Kanon grinned speaking in French.

– Whatever.

– I was just messing with you, emperor penguin. – Kanon gave the chocolates back – I got a full stock of those.– He patted Camus shoulder as they turned to the exit

– Sure? – Camus hesitated.

– Yeah.

Camus kept the chocolates.

– Hey, Kanon. – called Dokko. It was impressive how the Gemini's bearing changed in a split second to one more serious and a bit to the displeased side when he turned around. – Thank you for your support a few days ago

It didn't go unnoticed to some of the other saints that Kanon wasn't expecting positive remarks of any kind. – Think nothing of it. – He said and turned around preventing anyone from adding anything. And as if guarding him from further unwanted comments, his three friends escorted him out.

Later in the week, when Aioria, Aldebaran and Mu had already finished training at the coliseum and had just met Shaka on time to go get lunch at the dining hall, the Aries suddenly stopped in his tracks.

– Mu? What is it?

The others turned to where the Lemurian was looking and none of them could avoid frowning. Just out of the library Kanon and Saga were arguing. They weren't far, but the fact nobody could clearly make what they were saying was clear indicator of how bad the fight was. People would normally shout to vent their ill mood, and everything said in that way can then be attributed to anger and not be taken seriously, might even be forgiven. But when they lowered their voices instead, it was to keep things personal and deliberately hurtful. And since both of them suddenly fell silent, it could only mean either had released the verbal equivalent of sulfur mustard. They stood before each other for a little while. Then Saga sighed in defeat and his astral projection vanished. Kanon was dangerously mad, so much he shivered a little.

– Kanon. – But despite that, Mu went to him. The Gemini's side glance was downward murderous, the other saints feared for their friend's well being, yet he remained seemingly unimpressed. – We are going to the dining hall for lunch, – He said calmly – Come with us. It might do you good – He stopped at a step or two from the older man.

– How so? – What kind of question was that? Had he not seen what had just...? Kanon train of thoughts came to a sudden halt. Mu's sincerity and boldness derailed it.

– You'll get a reminder that there are other people in the world besides him.

Mu surely saw the twins fighting, and that's why he was inviting him to lunch.

Again.

To distract him from his misery...

Yet, Kanon hesitated. If it were only Mu, he'd go, but...

– I wouldn't like to ruin your friends' lunch. – He said looking at the others in a less dangerous way.

– You don't have to interact with us if you don't feel like it. Just come. Don't stay alone with his words.

Kanon looked at Mu. He had not the will power to refuse a chance at mental detox... heck, he lacked the will power to refuse anything from Mu. So he agreed. The Aries turned to his friends indicating the way to the dining hall with his head. They nodded and began walking that way.

– Will Kanon be eating with us? – Asked Aldebaran.

– Maybe not with us – Said Aioria after confirming how Mu and Kanon were not in any hurry to catch up with them.

Shaka was annoyed, whatever kept him from enjoying Mu's company was unavoidable annoying. So he said nothing.

– What were you doing at the library? – Asked Mu casually looking at the two books the Gemini carried. Deep down he was glad he finally got to meet Kanon out of Aries temple.

– Fighting boredom.

Mu made gesture as to grab the books, Kanon gave them to him

– By reading Sagittarius Sisyphus and Capricorn el Cid Rodrigo's investigation journals? – Not the most amusing reading there was. Mu wrinkled his nose briefly

– Have you read them?

– Shion made me. – Mu made it sound instead as if Shion tortured him with them. The others found weird the Aries' expressiveness, since he rarely let out whether he liked or disliked something. – I can't believe you are reading it on your own free will

– Why?

– It's absolutely boring! – Ok, never had the other saints heard Mu complain so openly about something – Especially Capricorn el Cid Rodrigo's chapters. There's not one bit of emotion in anything he wrote.

– Plain hard data... – Said Kanon thinking about it – Now that you say it, I think the guy lacked adjectives. Well it might have been hard for a kid to read, but actually it helps speed up understanding process, at least for me. It's the exact opposite of Sagittarius Sisyphus who filled pages and pages of what–ifes leading nowhere.

– Well, he had a wandering imagination.

– Which would contribute more to the investigation if at least he committed to find the answer to his own questions, instead of wondering aimlessly.

– Didn't he triggered your curiosity? – Mu looked at Kanon perplexed.

– Downward annoying. – He admitted shamelessly. – I rather have him telling me what is and what is not than what it could or could not be. This is an investigation journal, not a romantic novel. I can almost picture the guy asking a daisy 'is it true? Is it false?' as in a 'does he loves me? Does he love me not?' fashion.

– You went all the way to picture him like that from his investigation journal alone? He is not the only one with an active imagination.

– Of course not, but you don't see me writing down a complete depiction of every dodo that marches through my mind, much less in a formal document to be archived for posterity – Said Kanon opening the journal on an specific page and pointing Mu a paragraph to read.

– Maybe you should – Said Mu reading the paragraph.

– Are you kidding me? – Asked Kanon skeptical – I've got a reputation to maintain. I'm not interested on giving any more excuses to send me on a trip to the loony bin.

– Well... I find this inspiring – Said Mu a bit embarrassed.

– It's so corny... – Said Kanon taking the book back. – I want information. If I wanted inspiration, I'll take it from a pint.

Shaka had evolved from annoyed to mad, Kanon had pretty much accused Mu of being corny. But beyond that, Mu was enjoying the chat. Like, really enjoying the chat. Despite having his eyes closed and walking ahead of Mu and Kanon, Shaka could clearly tell Mu was at the very edge of smiling. Wait a moment... was that the Gemini's intention?

– It's so sickly-sweet I feared getting diabetes from reading.

– You are going too far...

– The last guy I met like that had a horrible death.

– How does one thing relate to another? Did you had anything to do?

– Sorry to disappoint, but I didn't get the pleasure.

– Because first, death is never pretty. Second, we are Athena saints, there's an awfully high chance our deaths end horrible.

– I agree death is never pretty, but there are better ways to die than others.

– Like?

– One could die peacefully at sleep for example. Or from overdose.

– What!?

– Think about it. It might not be a pretty sight for the average viewer, but being so high you don't even get you are dying until you do, well...

– Gets appealing? That's awful.

– Better than being beheaded or having your spine severed. It's been proved it takes up to seven seconds to disconnect, so you get seven seconds of awareness, dread and pain before you go. Chocking takes 3 full minutes at least, hemorrhages can take up to 20 or more. Thirst one day average, starvation 3 days, and from there up.

Aldebaran, Shaka and Aioria wondered how Mu could keep the talk going so casually.

– I'm not sure I want to know how you know that.

– You are better off that way.

– Ok, and what kind information were you after? – The other saints appreciated the change of topic – Anything Hades related won't be useful now that we won, at least for another two centuries and a half...

– Can't deny it would have been more useful to read this before the battle, but there's other stuff as well

– Like?

– It seems those saints came across information about other deities that correlate to stuff I read long ago on Poseidon's scrolls. Back then I disregarded it since I couldn't find any other reliable source of information. But now that I got this, I'd like to know more. Unfortunately, they didn't delve much in the matters, since they were focusing on Hades alone. I wanted to check out the third journal, but it is not on the library, someone else took it. Saga interrupted me before I could persuade that guy Asterion to tell me who has it

– I heard Shion and Dokko talking about it earlier today, maybe either of them have it. If Asterion is not too cooperative, ask Camus to find out. He has free access to everything in the library.

– Camus? Good to know. You spared me having to apply any persuasion methods needlessly...

– Spared you or Asterion?

Kanon shrugged – The world, for all I care.

So they arrived at the dining hall and Kanon went to the buffet while Mu, Aldebaran and Aioria left their gym gear under their usual table followed by Shaka.

The Gemini got surprised at the variety of things to eat. And it was for free? No way. What a waste haven't gone sooner. He was a decent cook, but hated to cook and more so to get provisions. He'd rather catch whatever in the woods and throw it to the fire than go the market to pick vegetables and spice. But although he could survive like that for long, he got bored quickly. When he carved some other taste, he would raid his friends, not that they mind. But with the dining hall food service, he wouldn't have to do either thing anymore. The main problems were the schedule and the noise. Food was not available at any time as the note at the entrance indicated, and there was too much people around. Kanon wondered if he could take the food out legally. Maybe he would need to sneak it out, like Saga did so long ago...

Saga, Saga... Why had his mind betrayed him? Kanon frowned taking a dish and proceeded to serve his lunch.

In the meanwhile, Shaka had been seriously considering how to prevent Kanon from sitting next to Mu, aside from sitting between them like a possessive stalker. Fortunately he didn't had to do anything since the Gemini himself picked a seat in the same table but some places away from them. The Virgo relaxed as he took his seat next to Mu.

Kanon discreetly checked out what the others were eating. As expected the Indian blond barely took anything. Aioria and Aldebaran served themselves a lot of everything. It could not be healthy to eat all that… well maybe for the Taurus, given his constitution, but there was no way the Leo could finish his meal with no consequences. On the other hand, Mu served himself a pretty decent meal, half a bowl of soup, some salad and a piece of meat the size of his hand, a good balance…

But the Aries wrinkled briefly his nose. Kanon had only seen him do that when he disapproved something. What did he took? While the others praised the food, Mu remained neutral. The four saints began talking, what where they talking about? And… there it was again… It was difficult to see what it was without staring. So he decided to get some more salad and check out in his way back. It was the salad, something in the salad, something white… on the way back he saw what it was. The turnips. Mu didn't like them, why did he served himself so many? He quickly checked what the other were eating and spotted turnips on Shaka's food too, but he seemed to enjoy them… weird.

It was weird, but the Gemini was too tired to think about it further. The important thing was he had found more information on Mu. That alone pleased him. By not talking to anyone, Kanon quickly got lost in his thoughts. He kept eating in silence but lost all track of time, so he got somewhat startled when someone sat in front of him. Of course it didn't show. And that someone was Libra Dokko

– What a surprise to find our local ghost in plain view on board daylight! – The other gold saints turned to them. Kanon rose an eyebrow – What do we owe the honor?

– Hunger – Was all he said.

– Hu–huh we can get used to anything least not eating. So? What do you think of our dining hall?

– Noisy

– Sorry about that. That's what you get from getting together this many people in one place. And the food?

– Edible – Kanon frowned at the Libra ignoring his indirect request to leave him the hell alone. Because that sly smile indicated he did get it.

– Good to know our cooks hit the basic target. – He was not willing to let the Gemini off the hook so easily. – Would you consider coming here more often? – Dokko smile widened devily

– No

Mu frowned. Dokko had ruined the chance to have Kanon coming for lunch more often with his quality service inquiry.

– So was this an emergency drop by?

– Yes – Kanon's patience was really ridding low

– Let's hope for more emergencies in the future then – Dokko's smile diminished when Kanon's eyes got hooked on him

– Now that I answered your quality service inquiry, you answer me something. – Mu almost smiled from hearing Kanon voice his thoughts – Do you have Sagittarius Sisiphos and Capricorn el Cid Rodrigo's third investigation journal?

– I do have it. – Dokko smiled devily again – Why?

– Please lend it to me

– I'm using it

– As a paperweight or to level a table? I don't see you carrying it, much less reading it

– Don't be silly, it's a very important document, yet I need to take breaks from it from time to time and attend some other matters. I'm the one responsible for it since it was me who took it from the library. I'm not going to be carrying it around everywhere I go and I can't just lend it to someone else carelessly.

– What does it takes for you to lend it to me when you are not using it? – Kanon made an effort not to roll his eyes

– Let's see... what about you read it up at Libra?

– While you are not around?

– Shiryu would be. Take it or leave it.

Kanon gave Dokko an skeptic look. The Gemini already had two journals, another one would not make any difference. So it was more about having him at Libra than keeping safe the book.

– What a waste to ask – Said Kanon disregarding Dokko and focusing again in his food.

Dokko realized that now that Kanon knew where the book was, nothing could prevent him from sneaking in and use it as he pleased. He was only being polite by asking permission

– What a temper. Alright, take the book. But I'd like you not taking it from Libra. I've been using it lately and I'd like to keep it available when I need it. That's why I took it out in the first place. Could you do that?

– Sure. – Kanon gave him a look that read "see how painless it is to just agree?" – At what time can I drop by?

– Tomorrow at 2 sounds good?

– Alright.

– What's your interest anyway?

– I already read two. I like to finish what I start

Mu thought that was a good way of answering the question without giving actual information. Aldebaran was about to elaborate further but…

– There's an underground reading club very interested in other opinions about these journals. – Said Dokko leaning forward – Maybe you'd like to join once you finish and give us your impressions. – Yeah, Dokko was no fool. Such a vague answer from Kanon could only mean he was looking for something important

– Can't make any promises – Answered Kanon indifferent

– Really? We got discount at the cafe, and all you can eat cookies for members only – Joked the Chinese

– Sounds tempting. – Answered Kanon sarcastic

– Kanon! – Milo called him loudly as soon as he spotted him from all the way to the door – So good to see you! Where have you been? – He said upon approaching, followed by Camus and Shura

– Oh, rats... – Mumbled Kanon and covered himself with his arms before Milo leaned on him

– Its weird how those four look more like brothers than Kanon and Saga – Mumbled Aioria. The others agreed

– Get off me, eight–legged freak! – Kanon pushed Milo away – Now, this is why I don't come eat here!

But despite his words, both Mu and Shaka could tell he was glad to see them

– Oh, come on. Don't gimme that. I haven't seen you in weeks

– Why would that be? Shura, take him off me! – But Shura did as Milo and even Camus so all three of them were on top of Kanon trying to push him down to his food. To avoid that, Kanon ate what was left before his face ended up covered in potatoes – Guys!

They released him... well Milo gave him another push, but it was also unsuccessful.

– What are you doing with this? – Said Camus grabbing one of the books and passing the pages.

– Tasting it – Said the Gemini trying to have it back, but Camus moved out of reach as Shura grabbed the other book.

– For a moment there I feared you would said you are studying it or something. – Said the Capricorn giving back the book and following Milo to the buffet

– What do you mean? Study? What is that? Those made good doorstops. I'm saving them for my room

– They'll look better at my place – Said Camus

– You already have too many, leave a few for the rest. – Said Kanon. As soon as Shura and Milo reached the buffet, instead of grabbing the book, the Gemini took Camus by the wrist and pulled him not so gently, forcing him to sit. He then held him against his chest, fed him something and covered his mouth and nose, preventing him from making any noise, well, keeping him from even breathing. – There are more from where that came from – Whispered Kanon to Camus ear in French – Keep him away from me and I'll reward you plenty.

Camus swallowed. Kanon kept covering his mouth but allowed him to breathe and speak.

– He invited you over and you skipped without warning, you should bear with him now that he caught you.

– I know. I'll make up for it. Just not now.

– When? It is not the first time you let him down. He could have nailed you on the spot and he didn't. Don't be an ingrate.

– Look who is talking. - Kanon released him

– I already did my part convincing him you must have run into some mayor issue as not to show up. - said Camus sitting straight - Now pay me for my silence or I'll tell him you tried to bribe me to help you get away from him. – Camus rose his hand as if to receive something

– What!? – Kanon frowned – Alright. – He made a gesture as to shake hands with Camus but he actually gave him something.

– Two more. – Said Camus standing up

– That's extortion!

– Learned from the best

– Darn penguin. – Kanon agreed – Bring me some dessert – He added in Greek resting his head on his hand. Dokko was about to inquire about what just happened when Shura and Milo arrived. The Capricorn didn't wait to start his meal

– So, I hope you are up to something important as to stand me up last week as you did. – Said Milo standing next to Kanon

– Milo...

– Save it. – Milo's cut short any further comment – Answer me something instead... – He looked Kanon in the eye defiantly – Did your recurrent fighting co–star was in any way involved? – Kanon froze solid. – Figures... – Milo turned to the exit pretty mad but before he could get far, Kanon held him by the wrist to stop him. Milo tried to break free. That called almost everyone's attention

– Don't. – The Gemini's voice was low but serious.

– Kanon... ! – Milo wanted to protest but Kanon stood up.

– You need two to fight. I'm sorry your plans got ruined. Drop it and I'll make it up to you.

– That is not the point... – Milo looked away. He found it difficult to accept there was nothing he could do.

– I know, but that's all I got. What do you expect to achieve anyways if you go up there to nail him? – Kanon sat down.

Milo sighed. Yeah, if he went up there, things would end up worse. Saga was not nearly as passive as Kanon. He wouldn't hesitate to send him down to the eight temple with a punch to his stomach for meddling in none of his business... eh? Wait a second...

– Did you guys fight again today? – Said Milo frowning. The witnesses of the earlier fight got surprised.

– How did you reached such conclusion? – Said Kanon.

– You are awfully off your usual self. You are eating in the dining hall, out in plain view, you were talking to other people beside us, and you haven't played us any prank or said any smart remark. You even let us bully you instead and even tried to apologize to me just now.

Mu and Dokko were impressed at how good did the Scorpio knew his friend.

– He tried to bribe me into helping him get away from you when he could just vanish as usual. – Accused Camus upon arriving and sitting down – Here's proof! Got enough for you too – He placed one chocolate within Milo's reach and gave the other to Shura. Kanon gave him a killer glare. – You are definitely not thinking straight today.

– It's rude to just vanish in front of people – Kanon meant Dokko

– Since when you care about manners? – Said Shura

– What a crime it turned out to be the desire to eat like people, without being harassed. And then you ask why I don't show...

Everyone at the table felt pretty bad. Except

– You do are off your usual self today. Your emotional blackmail does not work on me.

Kanon snapped his fingers in frustration. – I slipped and hit my head while mopping the bathroom. Not in the mood to cook – Said Kanon sarcastic. Milo sighed – Now sit down and eat, before I shove it up your meddling nose.

– Watch that head of yours, it would be a shame you ended up more idiotic. – Answered Milo doing as told. Such an obvious lie...

– Your loyalty to Saga despite your alleged hatred it's remarkable. – Said Shura.

– Having lived through hate almost half a life one realizes that there are bigger things in the world than petty egos.

– You don't mean status, right? – Said Milo

– I was thinking in something more along the lines of duty, thanks

– So the only reason you bear with him is because he is pope?

– Your words – Said Kanon with his head between his hands "He is my older brother"

– So what if he gets dismissed? – Camus spoke in French since it was a delicate matter. Shura and Milo flinched. Kanon blinked surprised. "Can that even happen?"

– That's the most inappropriate I expect you to ever be, Camus, for your own sake. – Kanon's severity turned his words into a real threat. He didn't bothered on changing languages. The other saints at the table wondered what could have Camus said that caused the man who discusses death methods as current weather to call him inappropriate – First call. Now, elaborate.

– Don't get me wrong, – Said Camus still on French – After my last shameful contributions to the cause, no I'm not into sabotaging him. And I already died in a civil war, I'm not looking forward to another to overthrow him.

– What do you mean then? – Asked Milo

– What the Sanctuary needs is stability, overthrowing Saga would only work against everyone's best interests. But this stability need is what compromises Saga's position anyways. As long as you can't solve your differences, disruptions will keep sprouting everywhere. For example, the people from Andromeda Island are still resentful, most are too young to be called upon their better judgement. Getting them to work with either Milo or Aphrodite it's a gamble as long as the figure behind them is not trustworthy. Yes you can assign others to work together, but in an emergency everyone should be capable to team up. Yet who could possibly trust someone his own twin won't trust? Let's say Saga resigns for the sake of appease them. Who else would ever take his place aside from Shion? The only one with any tactical and strategical knowledge it's him, but he has close to zero influence over anyone aside from the gold saints, how can he possibly lead on a life or death situation? He could dump all responsibility on us but once on the move we would invariably lack the full view of the situation and coordination would be delayed. Worrying about decisions would hinder our focus on execution. Hence the relevance of my question. Where is your loyalty currently at, Kanon? If it is placed only at the pope figure, we might manage during next war, with substantial loses. But if it is placed at Saga himself, we'll fare way better.

– Camus, we came here to enjoy a meal, not to choke on it. – Said Shura in Greek – Please keep such complicated matters for more suitable moments.

– Well, he is to blame for not being available to discuss such concerns, so this is as "suitable" as it can get – Replied Camus also in Greek before beginning his lunch

Kanon laughed. Not a regular laugh, not even his mocking laugh. No, that there was his maniacal laugh. A dangerous mix of tiredness, irony, resignation and anger which send shivers down some people's spine. The whole hall got silent...

What the hell did Camus said, was the question in Aldebaran, Aioria, Mu, Shaka and Dokko's mind.

Kanon covered his face with his hands and sighed. He then turned to the dessert Camus had brought him and stabbed it with the fork – This is the drop that spill the glass! – Weirdly enough he was back to his usual self – A penguin trying to lecture me on politics and warfare. What exactly do you think I spent 13 years of my life doing as a marina? Athena is not the only one of Poseidon's enemies, you know? – He gave it a mean bite – Complicated matters, – He turned to Shura – That's actually a very simplistic way of putting things – He told him pointing to Camus – Yet, it's a relief to know there's some people caring to think out of their "Daily duties". Call off. – Camus blinked confused, but both him and Shura continued their meal. Kanon added in Spanish – So, what are you up to, Milo?

– Eh? Ah, yes! Not much, we already ran out of supplies... – Kanon topic switch was so fast, Milo almost lost the opportunity to avoid setting him in any further bad mood by not following on time.

– So? How fast can we restock? – Kanon placed his books on Milo's head, the Scorpio kept eating.

Shura turned to the clock on the wall over the buffet – We can still make it if we leave now. – Both he and Camus pretty much swallowed what was left of their food. As they stood up, Kanon grabbed their dishes and glasses...

Let's meet at the sanctuary entrance then. – And placed them on top of the books, Milo kept eating.

Shura and Camus nodded and went out fast. The other saints at the table wondered where had they been dispatched while Kanon placed his tableware on top of Milo head too.

With his mouth full, Milo watched Kanon rest his head on his hands as if praying. His half closed eyes glowed gold and his astral projection stood up, then it vanished. Not too long passed until the Gemini came back to his senses

– What did you do?

– Nothi… Are you still eating? Darn bug, finish already!

Milo swallowed the last bit of his food and answered him

– Can't you spare me a minute? I'm not a penguin to swallow my food whole!

Terrible choice of words. As Kanon blinked surprised Milo bit his tongue, but it was too late. The Gemini began laughing uncontrollably as the Scorpion blushed up embarrassed – I meant a pelican or a seagull, any bird that… Many birds eat their food whole! … That's because you keep calling penguin this and penguin that… Curse you, Kanon! – So the Scorpio stood up and walked to the service table with everything on his head and left it there, just taking the books back. – Quit laughing already! – But he got no answer. Kanon had bended over and had his forehead on the table – Are you alright? What is so funny?

– Camus… – Kanon tried to speak but he could not do so properly – Camus… eats… – Why did he spoke in French? – You said… Camus eats… it whole…

– So…? – At first Milo didn't get it but once he did he opened his eyes horrified and turned red as a tomato. – I DIDN'T FREAKING MEANT THAT! – By looking at his expression, Kanon began laughing so hard he could not breathe, so he could not produce a single sound, yet his body kept shaking and was about to fall off the table. – QUIT THAT ALREADY! – Milo grabbed a chair and was about to burst it on Kanon's head, but as Dokko and Aioria stood up to stop him, he got a better idea so he put the chair down and leaned on it. – Technically, given the way both Camus and Shura finished and left, what you just said would also apply to the goat, don't you think? – Kanon laugh subsided

– Wha… what? – Kanon regained his breath – That ain't funny in the least.

Milo grinned evilly.

– I wouldn't now, I must ask him

– You wouldn't dare… – All traces of laughter left the Gemini as he turned to the Scorpio. – Milo…

– If I put myself into it I can catch up with them before they even get out of here… – He stepped back towards the exit, using the chair as shield. – I mean, for the sake of finding out. Aren't you curious? I know I am…

– Milo, – Kanon stood up – That man can't take a joke like that one. Don't…

Milo's grin widened

– Oh, I'm sure it wouldn't even qualify as a joke to him.

– Come on, tone it down. I'm sure we can reach an arrangement…

– We could but… ah, it's so rare and satisfying to have the upper hand for a change!

– Yeah, no doubt. What do you want? Just name it. Don't make me say it twice…

– I can make you do whatever I want. – And he gave one more step back towards the exit

Kanon grinded his teeth and snapped his tongue.

– But you are such a remarkable good person, an inspiration for us all! You'd break the hearts of a whole generation by getting even like this for some jokes and silly pranks. I'm sure you can let this one slide and join the others for a nice relaxing evening. Don't fall to my level, you are better than me…

– I can't believe the lengths you'd go as not to get banned from Shura's kitchen

– Hey, you don't find such good cooks just around the corner. Have you any idea what it takes to be this awesome? Pretty high maintenance and I won't let anyone ruin my Capricorn's membership.

– Marry him already. You are just using him as personal chef. At least you pay him?

– That does not concern you. You are just jealous since you couldn't keep a pot of water from burning even if our lives depended on it.

– You wish! – Milo got offended and put another chair in the way while stepping back – It's pointless to keep arguing…

– It's been a terrible day for me today. – Kanon stepped forward – Don't make it so on you too…

Milo looked at the books in his hand, then side glanced Kanon – Another thing I'm curious about is whether or not you have improved your sprints lately. Because last time I checked that's not included in the long list of your amazing abilities… – He added sarcastically as he flexed his knees ready to get out.

– Those are pretty important documents. Mess up with them and you'll face Saga. – Kanon removed the chairs as Milo was almost at the door. – Don't even think about it! It was you who talked without thinking in the first place.

– Yes, but it was you who put the joke together.

– And you are stretching it too much.

– Actually not, I'm not. Given the context, it is a valid assumption. Besides, it is your word against mine, and you know I always get the advantage. So the actual question would be… – Milo threw the books as far away from the exit as he could – grated or sliced? – And he sprinted out, pulling the table behind him to block the way out.

Kanon had to sprint forward and jump to save the books, – Milo, stay the hell away from Shura! – Then gave a sharp turn to the exit and went out sliding over the table to the door. – I can't survive on this cooking alone! Get back here!

And so they were out.

Mu would have liked to join them for the evening or rather join Kanon, but it wouldn't be alright to ditch his friends just like that. He wasn't best buddies with either Camus or Shura and he only became friends with Milo after their death. Still he was relieved to see Kanon in good enough mood to party with the others.

– Kanon is so weird – Said Aldebaran – His mood swings are disturbing – The way he said that implied Kanon wasn't quite sane o at least was emotionally unstable

– Don't take too seriously what he says or does. – Said Mu a bit upset about the Taurus impression – Unlike Saga, Kanon is a pretender, an actor. His behavior is somewhat disconnected from his feelings, yes, but it's an ability he reached through training, not due to a personality disorder. As long as he gets what he wants he can be whatever he needs to be. All he does is premeditated to get a specific reaction out of people. Like his impressions about death from earlier. He wanted to disturb you, guys, and you all fell for it. He really enjoys manipulating people. When their reactions are not predictable, he acts cautious, like with Dokko. Shura, Camus and Milo are important to him, so he makes an effort to act silly and care free so they don't worry about him. He can be very kind to the people he is interested in, like Seiya and his friends, while being indifferent to those people he considers irrelevant, or downright hostile to those he doesn't want anywhere near. Everybody switches behavior to some degree according to the people around, but what earned him the nickname of 'trickster' from his friends is the ease with which he manages this despite his inner feelings.

– I thought it was due to his illusions – Mumbled Aioria, and added – It sounds exhausting, it might have been easier to just vanish like he did at the beginning

– No wonder he's built up resentment. There's so much one can bottle up, – Aldebaran was suddenly concerned – He's going to blow like that.

– That's why he cheered up when Milo and more so Camus cornered him with the truth, whatever it was. He dislikes being found out, but at the same time is relieving to be honest for a change.

– Of course, Saga is the only one for whom he cannot act – Dokko thought about it.

– Yeah, the aversion towards him it's just too great to overcome.

Both Shaka and Dokko found really suspicious how the Aries knew that much, but before anyone could say anything, Mu stood up

– Well, I'll be leaving now. I forgot some stuff back a t the gym and I still need to meet Shion. Have a nice lunch, guys. – He took his dishes towards the service table

– Oh, take care Mu – Said Aioria

– Bye Mu – Said Aldebaran

Kanon's sixth sense woke him up in the middle of the night. He looked around and found Shura sleeping not so far, Milo curled up next to him, but there were no signs of Camus in the tent they set up by the beach. Fearing the kids' absence was discovered, the older boy stood up and went out carefully. They had sneaked out to the beach as soon as people took their eyes off their new Aquarius saint. He never thought it would be that easy, he expected everyone making a fuss around Camus for at least a week but since it didn't happened he decided to make the fuss instead.

Kanon got out of the tent slowly and looked around for either Camus or danger. The sky was already taking sunrise colors, but the sun was not there yet. He found his little friend standing in the waves looking at the dimming stars.

– Camus? Are you alright? – Kanon proceeded with great caution. He always feared an ambush. The kid didn't answered. The older boy decided to have a look at his face before getting any closer so he moved around and found two trails of tears marking the otherwise expressionless face – Camus... what's wrong?

– Everything. – The little kid said in a complete emotionless voice. – Aquarius didn't fix it

– What do you mean? – Kanon was puzzled. – What didn't Aquarius fix?

– I still feel... I feel awful... – And Camus began crying so loud and uncontrollably Milo and Shura woke up and ran outside to find Kanon handling Camus like he was a mad lobster which happened to burn like ice. – Why didn't it work? I trained so hard! Why didn't it work?!

Saga arrived drawn by Camus' frenzy as it escalated dangerously. He noticed the absences and was looking for the kids before anyone else noticed.

– What's happening? Camus! – He hurried to the kid – What are you doing in here!? – He asked to Milo and Shura – Kanon! – He would have scolded with his twin, if he hadn't had to move out of the way of an ice blast

– We found him like this – Said Kanon, which was technically true and neither Shura nor Milo said anything to compromise the situation further.

Saga tried to approach but he couldn't. So he used his illusions to turn the morning beach into an avalanche in Siberia. The noise and images along with Camus own cold wind made him believe it was real, he reacted to the danger and concentrated his cosmos in a single ice blast to stop the menace.

The kid ended up freezing a large wave and a great deal of the area they were in. But it was too much for his little mind and body, so he fainted in Kanon's arms.

The older boy held him dearly, still scared of what just happened.

– What happened, Kanon? – Said Saga slowly

– He said something... about Aquarius not fixing anything... what did he meant? – Kanon looked at Saga then at Milo hugging Shura and finally to the destruction Camus caused. – Saga, they might be powerful enough to wear Athena's gold cloths... but that doesn't mean they are ready. They are just kids. – Kanon stood up with Camus in his arms – Do you really plan to turn them into weapons and send them to their death?

– We are humanity only hope. Athena's enemies approach with each passing day and if we don't stop them nobody will. Nobody can! – Saga took Camus from Kanon's arms.

– But...!

– If they are strong enough, they won't die. But what would an outcast know... – Saga turned to leave as his words stabbed Kanon in his place – You two, – Milo jumped startled and held Shura even tighter – Move! – Both kids turned to Kanon wondering what they should do. Kanon nodded – If you want to waste your life out here, fine by me. But don't mess with them anymore, Kanon. – And so the children followed the Gemini saint back to the Sanctuary.

How much have they drank already? Shura had the bad habit of disposing of the bottles as soon as they emptied them, so Kanon quickly lost track of how much alcohol he had taken. All he could estimate was a dangerous lot, since such awful memories were coming at him.

The afternoon had gone smoothly. Camus and Shura managed the restock pretty fast while Milo and Kanon went to the market to get everything for dinner. Since Capricorn had the best equipped kitchen, they decided to host their improvised party there. Originally Kanon thought of taking it out of the temples road, so they wouldn't bother anyone. But then he thought it'll be dangerous for them to get wasted out of help reach.

Milo had borrowed a radio in town and turned it on loud while he and Camus took over the kitchen. But Kanon noticed how uneasy Shura was about it and as the first sauce spill happened he understood why.

– My goodness, Milo. The more pots you have, the more pots you use! – Scolded Kanon. The kitchen sink was getting overflown and they hadn't even eaten. – Reuse them! You too, Camus. Why are you discarding that knife? Keep using it until you finish cooking

– But then everything is going to taste like onions...

– Clean it with a napkin, or just rinse it off on the sink.

– But Shura has many more.

– That's for bread... and that's for meat! What the...? Use the chef's knife only!

– This?

– There's only one...

– It's all you need. Share it! No! No more spoons for you. – And Kanon put away more than half the stuff the guys had taken out. – Like that is enough... Mix it all in the same pot!

Shura sighed. It was going to be the first time in forever that they were eating at home without spending hours in the washing up. But...

– What are you staring at? There's three of you, there's no excuse for a messy kitchen. Start washing those while they cook.

As soon as he started, Kanon grinned amused. But Milo noticed and threw him a tomato slice. Kanon grabbed it and was about to send it back when Shura stopped them

– If you begin a food fight, I'll make you lick it all up.

Well, that stopped Milo, but Kanon had a theory he wanted to prove for a while, and that was the perfect opportunity to do so. The Gemini had noticed that whenever Milo was with "strangers" or "acquaintances", he often acted very sharply, like he was in a bad mood but still within the limits of politeness. He would act more relaxed and friendly towards the other gold saints and their disciples, even thoughtful of Mu and Aioria, and then act all easy going and carefree whenever Kanon himself or Shura were around. But whenever Camus was within sight, Milo would turn to call everyone's attention on himself. Either by being a bit louder than usual, speaking too much, teasing or challenging someone, or even picking a "fight" with Aioria. At first Kanon couldn't find a pattern for this change of behavior so he continued to observe his friend until it struck him. It was very difficult to pin point the reason, because Milo would normally be surrounded by people wherever he went.

The ice prince was another story. He almost never let out anything about himself. Even for Kanon it was difficult to figure out what was on his mind or how he felt about anything. Even Shura was easier to read than him. The stoic Capricorn didn't say much, due to his laziness to speak as the Gemini called it, but his body language was very easy to understand. With the Aquarius not even that was granted. He handled everyone pretty much the same, even Hyoga, Milo or Shura. That's why the Gemini always picked on him to begin with. To Kanon a person without emotions was inconceivable, so he was determined to prove the Aquarius had them even if the only one he could provoke was anger through annoyance.

Kanon went all the way to where they had left a sauce and had a taste. It was real good. So he sneaked behind Camus with the sauce spoon in the left hand and looked over his friend's right shoulder. – So Shura – As expected Camus turned right to complain and Kanon used that as distraction to place the spoon in his left cheek – Who should lick that up? Milo or me?

For a moment Milo and Camus looked at each other in the eye. Milo took too long to hide his blush behind his blond curls even after Camus wiped the sauce away with his bare fingers and turned around to return Kanon the favor. Of course the older man caught him by the wrist too close to his face.

– Oh, you want me to do it? – He said with an extremely sensual voice. Milo flinched and turned around still blushed up.

– By all means, trickster – Said Camus in an equal sensual purr before freezing over his hand and the sauce on it. That was unexpected.

– Later. – He said letting go of Camus – I'd like to keep my tongue where it is. – He said with an angelic smile. Camus shook his hand to break the ice and continued what he was doing, sending a death glare towards Milo, who kept hiding his face behind the curtain of his hair, while Kanon grinned victorious.

His theory was right, Milo had a strong interest in Camus, more than a mere friend would, and he wanted to know just how far had his fellow countryman had gone on it. But that would be amusement for another time. Much more curious was the Gemini about the Aquarius. Did he had an interest in the Scorpio too? That would be way harder to find out. But what kind of best friends were these, if they didn't know something so important about each other? And if they do, had they done anything about it?

By the time they finally sat down to eat, they had emptied three bottles of wine. And when they finished the food they had finished three more.

Kanon had brought some dice and a dice cup to play, but he had to teach the others since none had ever played anything dice related. They were messing the game so much soon they were rolling the dice just because. They were already too drunk to keep tabs. As everyone began turning the place upside down looking for the sole die which rolled off the table, one of Milo's favorite songs began playing in the radio.

As Kanon located the missing die and put it in the table, he got stunned by seen Milo dancing alone to the song. The Scorpio was the most sensual man the Gemini had ever seen, and he had seen plenty. Shura's turning to the kitchen for a refill was a blatant insult to the right order of the universe. Was the Capricorn made of stone? Then Kanon looked at Camus, the Aquarius had finally shed his cold dispassionate shell. He was pretty much stripping Milo with his eyes. The Gemini expected him to spring forward anytime but Shura's return broke the charm. Camus turned to him with his glass ready for a refill.

Kanon got upset. He hearthly hated people who wouldn't dare take what they so obviously want especially when it was laid bare for the take. As if Shura or him would complain or something. Was there no trust between them or what? Besides it was only dancing and, if it were to escalate further, Aquarius was not so far.

The more Kanon thought about it, the angrier he got. And so he decided to dance with Milo, hoping it would not turn to be one of those seemingly harmless decisions that could thwart lives. For all he knew it could be. He had not the least idea how a drunken Camus would react, but he was well aware what the French was capable of. Kanon hoped he'd be able to handle the situation... But just in case, he made peace with himself.

The sudden contact with someone else startled Milo, he surely wasn't expecting anyone to join him. He hesitated, but out of the corner of his eye he noticed Camus wasn't even looking at him, he was busy with Shura. Somewhat disappointed, he smiled at Kanon about to politely refuse. But Kanon gave him an irresistibly charming smile in return... Alright, that was their old annoying friend Kanon, surely there would be no problem in dancing with him a bit, and it was only a dance, right?

But by the time Shura had finished pouring his glass of wine, his sixth sense alerted him of something odd. He tried to shake the haze of alcohol off his mind and looked around. Kanon and Milo were dancing... Wow, just wow... His mental gear skid for several seconds. With their closeness, the drunkenness, their natural sensuality, and their expert moves, those two were a vision out of this world. If there were an incarnated definition for a perfect match, they were it... Which made his sixth sense turn nuts. Again Shura turned around looking for the source of...

Camus. Him suddenly slumping into his chair looking to nothing else but his glass of wine had called Shura's attention, too late to prevent the crisis over what his senses alerted him. Camus moral had finally crumbled down. He had seen the same Shura had seen, but his interpretation had gone a step further. Milo and Kanon were made for each other, the Scorpio had always blindly followed the younger Gemini's lead anyways, they had always shared a weird bond, and there was no room for the Aquarius in their picture.

Camus had lost. Lost everything. Yet he could not be mad because it was Kanon. And despite how annoying he behaved most of the time, Camus respected him and admired him. It was a fair defeat. Although a really painful one. All of a sudden, the French felt a terrible urge to leave and too weak to do so.

No, they had gone together to have a fun time, to relax, not to dwell in their misery any further. Shura wouldn't allow his friend sink deeper into his sadness. But he couldn't just go and stop Milo and Kanon, what to do?

Well, for the first time in the longest time, Kanon and Milo were truly having so much fun they had forgotten they were not alone. Of course, Shura made sure to remind them when he dropped half his dishes in the way to the kitchen.

The noise made Milo trip but Kanon caught him

– Are you alright?

– My head... – Complained Milo – Quit spinning me

– I'm only holding you... I think – Said Kanon not so sure himself – You better lay down. – He helped Milo to the sofa. – Are you alright, goat? – He went to his kneeling down friend making a bee path – Don't get cut, please

– I'm fine... – Said Shura. Mission accomplished, but... – My flatware...

– Huh? You shouldn't be juggling with your stuff if you know you are drunk. – He offered Shura a hand to stand up – Come. Leave that for tomorrow. – As Shura stood up, Kanon put a chair over the mess – I'm confident nobody is drunk enough to get attacked by the wavering evil chair guarding the shattered dishes...

Kanon took Shura to the mattress the Spaniard had put in the living room in case his friends were in no conditions to go back to their temples. He slid down and covered his eyes with his arm.

Kanon checked on Milo, but he was out. So he decided to take one last glass of wine and call it a day. So he turned to the table, but got petrified when he approached it. Camus tears were rolling down his expressionless face like they did in the beach so many years ago. Kanon shivered before the memory and his drunkenness fled in frantic fear. Back then the Greek got a noxious taste of the French's inner turmoil but didn't reached the bottom of it, not even scratched the surface. If Camus were to unleash his freezing frenzy again in such closed quarters, they had a great chance of getting killed. None were in any condition to counter nor evade the attack. Maybe he could send his friend into his golden triangle, which would be a very nasty ride for Camus in his current state and might not survive it. If only Kanon knew how to make the gate to another dimension, he could pull everyone out of the damage radius before even triggering the disaster, but he never got the chance to copy that technique from Saga. The closest persons around were Dokko and Aphrodite but they wouldn't make it on time even if Kanon could awake them through their cosmos... Mu would, he could just teleport everyone to safety. But then who would help Camus?

Kanon sighed. The young man had been so cheerfully messing around with the others until not so long ago, but he had to tease him. Darn his habit of throwing rocks to the pond just to see the ripples. There were ponds better left alone...

And that was a foul lie.

So Kanon decided to make as if he didn't notice and go sit casually next to his friend to pour himself the intended glass of wine. There must be something he could say to...

– What do you think would happen to me – Said Camus softly – If I become unable to wear the Aquarius cloth?

Kanon blinked surprised and sat down with his glass full. – Well, that would depend on the kind of crime you intend to commit for that to happen. – He laid back in the chair and put his feet on the table, good thing Shura wasn't looking – What exactly do you have in mind?

– Nothing else...

– Just your current stack? Then must likely nothing would happen to you. – Kanon took a sip – Hyoga would inherit the cloth and that'd be it. Maybe you'll be requested to leave, but I doubt it. Saga would like to keep you in the library, you'll be the library hermit... – The French remained silent before Kanon's joke. He sighed and sat straight – Camus, if after all you alleged crimes Aquarius hasn't ditched you, I doubt it'll ever happen. So why are you asking? – He got no answer – ... Are you afraid you wake up one day and you can't wear it? That's unlikely... Or is it that you don't want to wear it anymore? – The glass shattered in Camus hand as he hid his eyes under the shadow of his forelocks, but he refused to talk. – Well, with such an attitude Aquarius indeed wouldn't have you as bearer... – Kanon leaned on the table looking at the wine – I never liked the idea of a kid fighting a war. No doubt you guys were powerful, but that didn't meant you were ready. I ignore the reasons you had to go and acquire a gold cloth so early, but I'm sure it wasn't out of how merry and care free your life was. – Kanon thought again about that day when Camus was donned the Aquarius cloth. The new saint was emotionless indeed, his eyes were completely void. – But if after such a mighty feat you still feel like you didn't accomplished anything, I can only conclude Aquarius, the Sanctuary and everyone else betrayed you first by selling you a lie.

The younger man looked at Kanon as if he had unveiled a mighty mystery, and the older man could have sworn he saw and heard how his emotionless mask cracked. For the first time in their lives he met the real Camus, the lost child crying his eyes out in the beach, and didn't hesitate to reach out for him

– I thought... Once I got the Aquarius cloth I'd have all the answers... I'll know what to do... it won't hurt any more but... How many years have passed... and things have only worsened... I don't freaking know what I'm doing here anymore... All my life... is one sorry mistake after another... I just can't get things right... It's not that I wanted to take it on everyone for what happened... But it does look like it, doesn't it? Especially the way I took Hyoga from his mother... It does look like I did it out of envy instead of concern. I wasn't able to look for my parents in the mountains, but Hyoga got to visit her mother in the ship... That's atrocious, an atrocious thing to do. If Hyoga is a worthy saint, it is not because of me. And Issac... What kind of mentor abandons his disciples in such a dire moment? I gave him for dead, but I never looked for him, didn't even tried. I should have, I should have... Surt, not only I killed little Simone in my carelessness, I destroyed him, and in my shame I just helped him destroy much more, instead of facing him to save him. I might be a gold saint... But it's only the looks, I haven't done anything worth of even standing next to Milo... I got him and Shura killed. I got them killed... there's no excuse... If Aquarius didn't turned out to be what I expected... all it means... is that I failed at every challenge thrown my way...

Kanon held Camus as he wasn't able to so many years ago, and cursed every day the young man had to bear with such heavy burden in silence and alone. But what caused Camus to act the way he did, against himself and everyone? Kanon did what he did out of resentment, but that didn't make much sense in his friend's case.

– Aquarius choose you, Camus, – Said Kanon softly – Not only because of your power. The gold cloths are tools to protect people, kid, and that includes you, so don't reject her. Maybe she didn't turned out to be what you expected, but if Aquarius hasn't abandoned you it's because she protects you, and will keep doing so as long as you are both in this world... – Camus crying slowly subsided. Kanon stroked his hair. – You could go talk to Saga and Athena to request a leave and I'm sure they'll grant it. But where would you go? Where would you hide? Anyone can dye their hair, use contact lenses, change names, faces, bodies... But I've yet to meet the one to escape from himself... Stay with us...

Camus fell asleep like that. Kanon lifted him from the chair and took him to the mattress were Shura was sitting.

– Did you heard it all? – Kanon was mad at him playing asleep all along

The Capricorn nodded – I don't blame anything on him. We both did what we thought was right.

Kanon sighed as he laid Camus down – Do you know anything about Camus parents?

– Only they died on a plane crash in Siberia when Camus was five. He was the sole survivor...

– The hangover is kicking in... Darn... I'm not sure how much of this I'm going to remember by morning.

– Let's sleep, trickster...

– Move – Shura stood up and Kanon placed Milo next to Camus so he could take the sofa. – Go to your bed, if you want

But Shura took the other sofa

– The dates don't add up – Said Kanon

– What did you say?

– The dates don't add up. If he became orphan by five how did he became gold saint by seven? And if he indeed made it in such short time, did he even had any time to grieve for his loss and overcome it?

– Maybe that's what he was expecting Aquarius to fix

– "Aquarius didn't fixed it", he said... – Kanon kept thinking on that day at the beach and frowned – It's not that he has no emotions, he learned to suppress them and whenever he could not, he reacted opposite to them... That actually explains a lot...

– ... Serving Hades does not count, – Sentenced Shura – It was a charade

– But he had to fight his comrades

– And in Asgard he was trying to save his friend. There was no way for him to see the scope of his actions

– Explain that to him...

– ... I know nothing about Hyoga or Issac

– He will eventually become unable to wear Aquarius if his heart rejects her... – Kanon kept silent for a moment – Plane travel is expensive and the three of them were on board in a trip from somewhere in France to Siberia. What kind of family did Camus come from? Not from one devoted to Athena nor used to our hardships. How did he managed to go from a regular family boy to a gold saint in less than two years? And at that age...

– The same as Aphrodite, Mu, Shaka, Deathmask or me

– Who is Deathmask?

– Eh? Cancer Deathmask

– Isn't his name Angelo?

– He told you his name? He used to go around presenting himself as Deathmask so everyone calls him that. I'm sure not a lot of people know his real name.

– Call him Angelo. – Said Kanon making himself as comfortable as he could in the sofa... Actually those were pretty comfy sofas or that was just how drunk he was... – And about you, guys, Mu and Shaka don't count. They grew up in allied environments so they had an advantage, just like the local saints. You got the cloth by 10 and I'm sure you got more than two years to get what was expected of you, get convinced and train to get there. Besides, your family is still safe and sound in the Pyrenees…

\- ... I must request a leave soon... - said Shura, more asleep than awake

\- troubles back home? - asked Kanon feeling his eyelids too heavy

\- grandma hasn't felt too well... - he mumbled...


	9. Chapter 9

Three kids around 12 years old or so, were sitting idly in the plaza of a village close to the sanctuary. One of them spotted an old woman walking through the market and called for his friends. They stood up and began walking while the old woman talked with the merchants and choose a few items to take. The kids began discussing when all of a sudden one of them pushed another and knocked down a few oranges from a crate. While everybody turned in their direction and they apologized quickly putting everything back into place, the third one stood behind the old woman. Then all three of them began running through the market out of the village. And when the old lady looked into her purse to pay for her stuff, she couldn't find her money anywhere…

Ophiuchus Shaina noticed, and pursued the kids. No way all that was coincidence.

– Stop right there, thieves! – She called the kids just out of the village. Startled, they looked around but couldn't find the source of the call, so they remained on guard back to back. They didn't even saw what hit them, they only acknowledged the attack they were victims off by the sudden pain that pinned them to the floor. – Aren't you supposed to be Sanctuary cadets? How dare you use the skills you learned at the train fields for this shameful deeds? You shouldn't even be here. Identify yourselves at once!

– Magda…

– A-Alec…

– Homer…

– Aren't you Cetus Moses apprentices? – Without waiting for an answer, Shaina asked the same thing to Moses through cosmos. When he confirmed, she told him what they've done. He told her to wait for him, he wasn't far.

The kids so desperately wanted to stand up and run, but they only managed to sit up.

– Put out what you stole – She commanded, and Magda complied – is that all? – The girl nodded

– Shaina! – Moses arrived shortly.

– Here you have them. Loot and all.

Moses looked down at the kids and the money. He didn't really knew how to proceed.

– Thank you, Shaina. I'll take it from here…

Looking at Moses, Shaina felt bad. Not too long ago, both silver saints were encased in pretty shameful deeds themselves. They wouldn't want these kids to learn the same they did in the same hard way…

– What are you runts doing sprawled in the middle of the road? – Everyone turned in the direction of the bored voice – Are you alright?

– Gemini Kanon! – Both Shaina and Moses greeted him. The kids wondered how things could get any worse. The saint had a small bag of nuts and was eating them without a care in the world.

– Oh, Ophiuchus Shaina and Cetus Moses… – He said casually – Huh? Aren't you the plaza thieves? Did you got caught? – He broke open a nut with only his fingers.

At that moment, everyone wondered how things could get any worse.

– What do you mean, plaza thieves? – asked Moses

Kanon ate the nut.

– In the village they told me about the inexplicable disappearance of random objects from the people in the market. The general conclusion was that someone stole them, but nobody knew who. I told them that every day they wrote down the people they saw on the street. Also that they would get some bells and ring them every time anyone missed something to warn the rest. At that time everyone should take note of all the people they could see around their stands. It took some time, but comparing the lists of the day with those of the alarms, that is, who was there before and after the theft, the merchants could finally identify the thieves. It took a great effort to convince the merchants not to chase them away without solid proof. Some even considered to shut down their stands as soon as they were spotted, but that would make them lose clients, something many could not afford. And since talking to them would only lead them to deny it all, I suggested the merchants to leave trash disguised as valuables to call their attention away from really valuable stuff. It's been working over the last two months, unfortunately some people are already getting tired.

The kids felt atrocious not only for being found out but also for being played for fools. Cetus Moses was so ashamed he could not look up from the floor. Kanon remained indifferent, eating nuts.

– How did you know it would work? – Shaina was so surprised that such a simple tactic worked that she forgot about the other's distress

– I didn't, I was surprised myself. Kleptomaniacs feel such remorse after stealing they wouldn't dare come back, they do it for impulse not for profit. Thieves by need focus in the one kind of thing they lack, but we were dealing with the disappearance off all kind of objects. It couldn't be revenge either for the same reason. And thieves for power don't usually hide. This was but a game of skill. I just evened the odds… – Finally Kanon put away the nuts. – But such skilled brats are uncommon, so I began thinking whether they were or at least cadets, although by the looks of Moses, I would think that if they are not his students at least he knows them. So, just out of curiosity, what is it?

Watching their mentor fall to his knees in shame before the gold saint was way more painful for the kids than Shaina's punishment.

– I'm sorry – He told Kanon – I've failed as their mentor. I apologize for their wrong doings.

– Moses… – Shaina looked at the kids very angry, sadly due her mask they wouldn't know.

– Were you the one to directly instigate this behavior? – Kanon tone of voice changed from casual to sharp cold. Everyone felt him rise his cosmos, they all feared the worst

– No! – Screamed Magda as Homer hugged Moses

– D-don't harm him… – Said Alec trying to join him, but shaking in fear

– He's been good to us. He always cares for us!

– If that is so then why do you repay him in such a despicable way?

– We were just having fun…

– We were just fooling around

– Oh, so it is fun to cause troubles for hard working people who struggle all day every day to make ends meet only because they lack the skills you have? – Direct hit – And how does it feel to be played by the very people you looked down upon? – Another direct hit – If you cannot find in yourselves the will to help them out, you should at the very least not mess with them. You might be skilled but you don't have it all. And you might never do, much less with such an attitude. – Kanon looked at the sea, everyone felt his cosmos rise as if calling it – The power to change the world, the power to save it – the water rose and crashed loudly not too far from them – is not donned to runts with egos. – He said as the sea foam rose and fall before them. – Return the things you took tonight at the plaza, I hope you still have it all. You must apologize to everyone and accept whatever comes at you from them. Moses, you go with them make sure this whole ordeal is settled. If you want to run, kids, you can try, but know that would be considered desertion. I don't need to remind you want happens to deserters, right? Don't make things worse than they already are. It's not worth it.

Kanon took out his nuts again and kept walking his way like they didn't even existed.

Moses sat on the floor and both Homer and Magda hugged him crying.

– We are very sorry, we were just playing. We never thought it'd be so bad.

Moses hugged them back and called for Alec who was still shaking on the spot he fell on, looking at the Gemini saint leave

At nightfall, as indicated, the kids arrived at the central plaza with most of the objects they took. They weren't expecting to find so many people in there. The merchants had gathered to receive them. Had the Gemini saint warned them? As everybody's eyes turned to them, the kids walked closer to their mentor.

– Cetus Moses? – Called an old lady – What are you doing here?

– Where you the one who caught the thieves?

– Good evening, folks. – He said while the kids put down all the stuff – Actually, it was Ophiuchus Shaina who caught them. I'm escorting them tonight to apologize for my poor performance as their mentor. Alec, Homer and Magda are my disciples

– So they are cadets at the Sanctuary? – Someone said – That explains why they were so difficult to catch…

– We are very sorry for our foul pranks. – Said they three kids

– They had brought what they took. I hope you'll find all of your belongings in here

– That is not enough – and old man said, he was pretty mad – What kind of saints are you rising? Can you really call them that? They are delinquents and should be punished!

– These are just kids with a game that went out of hand, gramps. – Said Kanon with familiarity. He was leaning on a cart. – Don't tell me you didn't had your fair share of them when you where their age. – The old man frowned further, and shook his head in disapproval. Kanon just shrugged. where they acquainted? – First things first, please come take your stuff everyone – He said, and then addressed the old man again – What do you propose?

– An exemplary punishment! We can't allow this kind of thing.

– Throwing them to jail will only waste their youth. Or do you mean physical punishment? – The old man nodded – C'mon, gramps. They are cadets at the Sanctuary – He casually took the whip from the cart, and held it out – A slap or punch won't amount to much. They'll need something a bit more drastic… – most people got alarmed by the sight. Moses stepped forward with something to say but a look from Kanon shut him up.

– That's too much! – The old man hesitated, he might have agreed, if the lady next to him hadn't voiced what many others thought.

– Alright – He put away the whip. – Good, because who would be the executioner? certainly not us. Personally I think that's too much given how nobody got directly injured out of this.

– So what would it be? – Demanded the old man – they can't get away with this

– They didn't, gramps, that's why we are all here. Any ideas? Anyone?

– How about they pay what they took? – Said someone else – I'm still missing a full crate of fruit and there's no way to grow it back.

– With what money? – Said an old woman – Athena's saints don't use it

– Maybe some work? – Said a lady in the crowd – I could use a hand at the shop

– Well, that sounds promising. – Said Kanon – Let's explore the idea. Just consider they are available only from 5 to 9. In that time they should be able to get here and back. Is that ok? – many agreed. – Well… have everyone recovered their belongings? I supposed the food and money can't quite be returned. Is anyone missing anything? Does anyone have a marker? – a girl gave him a black marker – Whose building is this? – He said about the closes building nearby, which had a large whitish wall. A man rose his hand – May I scribble on it a bit? You'll get it painted afterwards, I'll personally see to it.

So Kanon used the wall to write down the names of all the affected people. Then he inquired what business they had and what tasks could they request from the kids. He calculated the kids debt to each one and how much do each task could cover of it. quickly the whole wall became a chart of activities Moses's disciples should complete the sooner the better to consider the debt settled. All the merchants seemed satisfied, after all, the thefts were not that big

Kanon turned to the kids

– Cadets, here you have your duties. Your debt to this people will only be settled once all of them are completed. Do you understand?

– Yes, sir! – all three of them answered

– Now some rules. Cadets! You must carry them on to satisfaction or they won't count. You'll get to choose who will do what tasks and when, it doesn't matters as long as all three of you participate in equal amounts of tasks. Also, since you might not be familiar with some of these tasks, you first need to learn how to execute them, so this first week is for training. Nothing you do will count towards modifying the debt, but once it is over, you can get to reduce it by excelling on your performance or increase it if you screw up. You'll report here at 5:15 sharp and write your name in the task you had chosen to help. At 8:45, you'll go back to the barracks. No delays will be tolerated. If you get some spare time you are free to choose another activity to work in, but be careful not to exceed the available time. Merchants! you can request an specific person to help you out, any specific day, by writing down their name in the wall. You cannot hoard their help, tho, you must allow all three of them to work at different things. Once they complete their duties, you'll write your name next to theirs, only if it was correctly executed. If you have a complaint, address Moses, nobody else. He is the only one capable of rising the debt. Also, be reminded the sanctuary will be lending you workers, not slaves. No disrespect or abuse of any kind will be tolerated. If you wish to make any change to the arrangement, again, discuss it with him first. To both parties, any activity not listed here doesn't counts towards reducing the debt so any request will be left to the cadets' discretion and they can refuse without penalization. Moses, you'll supervise the development of these whole ordeal.

After a little discussion the arrangement was agreed upon and everyone left to their houses, except for the old man who didn't took his eyes from Kanon the whole night.

– Kanon! – He called him a little to the rude side

– Yes, sir? – He immediately replied as he were a soldier talking to his superior

– How long will you keep ensnaring people with your jabber?

– As long as they let me, sir.

The old man seemed satisfied with such reply

– It was difficult to discuss with you before, it's only worsened

– Thank you, sir. I do what I can.

– Drop by later on. Make sure these runts stay well away from troubles

– Count on it, sir

– At ease, runt... – He said as he turned to leave

– Good night, gramps.

– Gemini Kanon – Moses called – Thanks for your support on this matter. I had no idea how to handle such situation

Kanon nodded but then he turned to the kids

– I expect you to fulfill your duties with honor and responsibility. No more pranks or smart games or you'll face me.

– Yes sir!

– Moses, be cautious. not everyone in the village is thrust worthy – The Cetus saint immediately noticed a letter in some people's name was underlined, so he nodded – Let's go

– Are you acquainted with those people?

– Some of them. i used to live nearby when i was their age

– Didn't you live in the barracks? – Asked Alec

– I was never a cadet at Sanctuary. i used to help the old man on his bar. he is a former soldier.

the kid wanted to ask more, but Moses stopped him with a gesture.

– All three of you should be grateful to Gemini Kanon. things could have been much worse back there without his help

– Thanks for your support – Said all three children

Kanon nodded but didn't said a word. Halfway back to the Sanctuary, they reached a crossroad and the gold saint took down another road

– Won't you go back with us? – Asked Moses

– No, I got errands somewhere else – He said in neutral tone and turned to leave

– Good night! – Greeted Moses with great respect. the kids did too. he only nodded and got lost in the darkness...

Shion was calmly walking back to the sanctuary from a nearby village when the shouts of some kids called his attention. When he turned he saw a bunch of angry kids running towards him. But he didn't see the young boy they were chasing until he stumbled past him into a nearby alley. There, the boy knocked off some barrels and boxes to slow down his chasers and ran to the back. The kids knew the way so they ran around the place. It would have been a perfect escape if the boy weren't so small. Almost all other kids were older than him.

Concerned, Shion followed them and found them in the garden of an old house.

– Hold it thief! – He heard a scream – We got him!

Indeed the older kids had the small one cornered.

– Leave me alone! I didn't stole anything!

– And that piece of bread?

– I paid for it!

– You took it from our store!

Where did they found the stones they were carrying? They weren't big but will hurt anyways

– Go count your money, I paid! Maybe you are so dumb you can't count at all!

– You are a dirty thief and you'll pay

The little boy held the bread behind him, afraid of his enemies but ready to face them. Shion could feel his cosmos increasing to defend himself. But how? The boy should be only 5 years old or so. Just when Shion was about to interfere, the old sprinklers in the yard went off

– This way! – Screamed another voice out of Shion view. The little boy ran towards it and the sprinklers sprayed even more water.

Shion followed the boy and was surprised there were two of them, exactly alike.

– Gimme that! – The new boy took the bread from the other and both ran away towards a bridge over a river. In there they went into a big cardboard box and out of view

The pope got closer careful not to scare them and perfectly saw when the second boy hit the other in the head.

– Ouch, Saga, why did you do that for?

– I told you to stay out of troubles! Why did you stole this?

– I didn't stole it. I helped the old shoe house lady with her things and she paid me. I bought it for you and dad

– You sure?

– Yes! Saga you are mean! – The little boy began crying out loud

– No, no, Kanon, don't cry. Shut up or they'll find us!

Shion expected the boy called Saga to apologize, but he didn't. Yet his words made the boy called Kanon shut up.

– What is it? – Whispered Kanon to Saga

– I think there is someone outside

– Can't we leave?

– Stay. We must get this to dad

– It's late, he'll worry

– If we go out we'll get caught... Eat while we wait...

– I want to eat with you and dad.

Saga sighed

– Thanks, Saga

– What for?

– Coming back for me

– That's what big brothers do

Shion was puzzled, that was no normal behavior for kids so young. But Saga's words sounded as if said out of duty rather than brotherly concern. And the cosmos he felt from Kanon... He decided to meet them. He approached the box in not so quiet way

– Hello?

He got no response. So he decided to put himself into view. He was greatly surprised to see one of the boys curled up in the back of the box holding tight the bread without crushing it and the other standing right in front of him as if protecting him. Shion also felt this boy cosmos increase, but it was different from the one he felt before, so it had to be Saga. Both kids were scared, so Shion decided to act carefully.

– What a surprise! What are two little boys doing under a bridge? – He sat down where he was, yet he got no answer – Do you have names? – Neither would take their eyes from him. – My name is Shion. Do you live nearby? – Still no answer. "What kind of kids are these?" Shion thought to himself – Well it was nice to see you, but now I'm hungry, I'll go to dinner. – Shion stood up to leave. His words did picked the children interest, yet they didn't responded – If you happen to be hungry too, I'll be at this bridge tomorrow too. I hope we can lunch tomorrow. He walked away but paid attention

– Was that for real?

– He was trying to take us.

– Saga...

– Let's go.

The two kids carefully moved out of the box and ran as fast as they could along the riverside until they were out of the village. Shion had no trouble following them, they were just kids. As soon as they lost sight of the village they began walking, cheerfully even. But the pope did noticed each time they heard something they would get out of the road, taking it back later on. They walked for hours, and as night came down they began running again. All lights were gone from the sky except for the moon which lighted the world enough for the kids to go out of the road down a hill towards the nearby beach. From up where he was, Shion could see a lonely light in the middle of nothing. It was a lantern. And right under it was a man with an iron bell. It could barely be heard due to the noise of the sea, but it was indicator enough.

As the old man saw the children, he dropped the bell, and ran to receive them. It was obvious he was worried sick. He hugged them and lifted both from the ground, not noticing the bread until the little boy carrying it tried not to have it squashed between them.

– That is wonderful, Kanon. Thanks for protecting him Saga. But you should not go that far. Thieves could take our house if you don't stay here.

– Good evening – Said Shion approaching

Both children screamed and hug their dad

– Oh, I'm sorry for scaring you. My name is Shion. Are you the father of these kids?

– Yes I am good sir... Saga, Kanon, greet our guest

– Good evening... – Mumbled the children still clinging to their father.

– Would you like to come in? – Said the man turning to their house

– Do not worry... – Actually Shion could not quite see any construction around. It was only after approaching the lantern that he saw a small cabin hidden by some boulders. It was cleverly hidden even when it was not that small. It was well away from the tide and could only be seen from the sea. There was room enough for a table, some chairs, a cabinet and a closet to store fishing supplies.

– Are you a fisherman?

– Yes – Said the man setting down the kids, who ran to the cabinet – Take your seats, kids – Haven't missed a catch a single day yet nobody would hire me.

– Why is that?

– Superstitions... – He said indicating the kids. Shion was well aware that people in nearby areas still considered the twins a bad omen but he never though the belief was strong enough as to have this family living in such precarious conditions. As Kanon and Saga waited at the table. The old man cut the bread and made them sandwiches of cheese and prosciutto, yet he hesitated

– Do not worry about me – Said the pope once he realized the man was worried about their food supplies and their guest.

– Then, if you excuse us... – The man sat at the table with his cooked fish. All three of them ate rather fast. Still, the kids enjoyed the bread. Once they finished both said thanks to their father and picked their tableware, washed it and put it back where it was.

– Time to sleep.

The kids took their clothes off and gave them to their father who took them to wash by hand in the sink.

– They are good kids, these two. – Said the old man to Shion – They are also real smart. – Meanwhile they went to a corner of the cabin near the entrance. Shion noticed there was no wooden floor there. There was a large barrel of fresh water. – There is something special about them, I wouldn't know how to explain it... – One of the brothers took a cup and used the water to wet his twin who washed himself with a bar of soap. Once he finished his brother rinsed him and then they swapped roles. Once clean, they dried themselves with a large towel and put on sleeping clothes. – They deserve better than this, yet I can't find the way to provide them anything else – They then pulled a cord next to their dad's bed it lifted against the wall, pulling up part of the flooring and revealing another mattress in which the kids laid down with one pillow each. Their father sat down with them. – they were born on May 30, you know? So if his holiness could take them to Athena's Sanctuary, I'm sure they'll serve her well.

– WHAT? NO!

Shion was surprised about the man recognizing him as someone not only related to the Sanctuary, but the pope, given by the "holiness" stuff. And also about the man insinuating they'll get to serve in the Gemini temple. But the kids panicked before the possibility of being taken away.

– We'll be good! We won't leave the house alone again!

– Daddy, we don't want to go! We'll help you.

– Shhh. My sons, you are good, you are my good precious children. You should not live in a hole such as this. – He stroke their heads tenderly, trying to sooth them. – Remember how we prayed Athena every day to send us help? One way or another she managed to send me with food back home. But that was only temporary. She is not the goddess of sea or fish, she is the goddess of justice. She has sent this man for you, to help you out of this place and you should go with him. – The old man had his eyes filled with tears.

The pope had no words, he was deeply moved by the whole situation.

– Let's go together then!

– All my life I've tried my best to serve her, but she has no need of flimsy fishermen like me. She needs strong warriors to fight for her, and you'd become such warriors. You'll become her saints and protect this world. – The man hugged his boys

– We don't want to leave you daddy!

– We love you

– And I love you too, my boys. But we don't see each other much anyways, do we? We dine together one day then I get lost for two more. It'll be the same. But you'll be better taken care of. In a dry sturdier home with proper food and a comfier bed. – The kids kept weeping – Go with this man and grow strong, stronger than anyone, my children.

But the tears wouldn't stop until they got tired and fall asleep in his father's arms. Only then the old man carefully laid them down. Once out of bed, the man pulled the cord again and holding the bed carefully moved it back to its original position. The kids' bed ended down under the house, perfectly hidden from anyone willing to hurt them during the night.

– Have anyone tried to hurt them before?

– Yes. We used to live in another village to the west. The birth was really difficult, mainly because the woman caring for her refused to help with Kanon. As the people found out about the twins, they began harassing us. We had to flee that place. But my wife couldn't take it very well, and died while the kids were six months or so. In a larger town I managed to get an old couple to care for Saga while Kanon stayed with my boss' wife while we were out at sea. Their caretakers knew nothing about the other sibling. And that worked well until they were about almost four years. I think someone came to visit at the place we lived in... I don't really remember what happened, it was all so fast... How do you make a kid that young to hide or to play along? We were found out, and from that point we were treated like the diseased. The old couple would lock Saga or yell at him over nothing. My boss wife wouldn't even let Kanon eat at the table. What is wrong with people? I had to take them away. All their care and love was fake. So I built this cabin with the hidden trap. They know if anyone comes they have to run there and stay there until there's silence. There's an escape towards another hideout under the house, only they fit there. But this is no way to live.

– I could take them... – Said Shion – But that does not guarantee they become Athena saints. They could die all the same.

– Better they die there than here.

– Still, they don't look too convinced to go. Conviction is an important factor to survive

– Give me five days. I can convince them in five days

– So be it

Shion took a sip of his tea cup, then he continued telling the story to Dokko.

– But only three days passed until I felt Saga's distressed cosmos all the way back to the sanctuary. When I teleported to him I could hear him cry from inside the cabin, but something outside called my attention. I found their dad lying face down in the rocks away from the house. His body was still warm but it reeked of death. A painful one. After verifying his death I covered his body with sand and rocks, mainly for the kids not to see him. Then I entered the cabin. Saga was in the middle of the room crying for help with his brother lying face down in the floor. The same rotten stench was all over the place. Saga looked at me and begged me for help. Kanon was burning hot and even delirious. I brought them back, to the Gemini temple. IT was a severe case of food poisoning by some contaminated oysters. Saga ate fish instead so he was spared. Back then it was Saga who saved Kanon. Not because I felt his cosmos and picked them up, but rather because he prayed to Athena with such devotion that night, that Kanon's cosmos resonated with his and kept him alive for the medicines to take effect. And so he woke up the next night. Ever since, Saga's faith was unquestionable and so he worked hard towards getting the Gemini cloth, but Kanon feared the people who chased him every day had done something to their dad so his distrust on people only increased

– And that is why he never agreed to move in here with his brother

– It was a deep fear and distrust of people. Ironically, he received the greatest damage from the only person he trusted.

– I've noticed Saga doesn't know how to handle Kanon. Like there's a strong lack of empathy for his brother. I wonder if the constant discrimination against them while they were kids is the cause. They were considered a "bad omen" after all, Saga set himself to overcome that becoming the Gemini saint while Kanon did nothing to shake the label off. Eventually Saga projected the label onto Kanon too.

– Well Kanon is not your regular saint, all devoted and virtuous. His strength and resolve is unquestionable, yet he is merciless and highly practical...

– But Milo and Camus look up to him. Shura trusts him. And he has been the only one to approach Ikki. All of them support him. If the quarrel between the twins were to escalate, the golden saints taking sides would be inevitable.

– The twins are aware of it. That is why, despite their differences, they do put an effort on not to get anyone else involved. But that alone is not enough…

– I wonder if Mu could help...

– Why Mu?

– Some how I got the impression he can reach out for Kanon...

– I don't see why, but if you think so I can ask him tomorrow.

– Tomorrow, tomorrow...

– What is it?

– Didn't we have something to do tomorrow?

– I don't recall a thing

– Neither do I... Maybe it wasn't important...

– Either that or we are getting old

– Talk for yourself!

Down at Aries, Mu's shirt fell down immediately followed by Kanon's. The Aries was so fired up he could not bear with the cloths keeping their bodies apart. He tried to drag the older man to bed but he found himself pinned against the nearest wall to it. Kanon had him trapped, holding him at the ribs against the rough stone, covering his neck and chest in kisses. Instinctively Mu tried to push Kanon back, but his efforts were quickly forgotten when Kanon pushed him forward with his body and caught his lips in a passionate kiss. The Gemini growled and the Aries moaned as their erections rubbed together.

One skillful hand unzipped the fly of the Aries' pants and pulled them down, only to travel up his hip and hold him in place. Mu shyness made him shudder and turn away as Kanon wrapped his hand around his manhood and began to masturbate him gently. But despite that, the younger man reached for his lover's pants and forced them down just the same. Amused by this, the Hellenic grabbed both of them in his hand and took the opportunity to place a knee between Mu's legs, soon they would not hold him standing. Noticing this, Kanon reached for a pillow from the bed and placed it between Mu's back and the wall.

The Lemurian's confused look only got a devilish smirk from the Hellenic, who pulled one of his young lover's leg to his hip.

– Better gimme the lub, you ain't going anywhere. – Said Kanon with a husky voice.

Mu looked around for a brief moment, like he forgot where he put it away. Then the bottle appeared in his hand. He poured some of its content on Kanon's hand but he never expected him to once again grab them both and began jerking them. Mu leaned against the wall, sliding down a bit since his knees were about to give away. Kanon then lifted him from the floor and pushed him against the pillow. Mu had to wrap his legs around the older man's waist to keep his balance.

– Are you seriously…? – Mu looked into Kanon's eyes

– Hold on – was all the answer he got as the Gemini's fingers bypassed his entrance. Mu threw his arms over Kanon's shoulders and hid his face on the curve of his neck as those fingers worked him wonders. All of sudden Kanon pulled them out and Mu felt a different kind of pressure ready to penetrate him. He tried to straighten himself to easy his way down as Kanon held him to prevent him going too fast. Mu looked divine all blushed up and breathless when he reached bottom, the Hellenic couldn't help but to kiss him again. A warm and soft kiss only broken when the Gemini began rocking his hips, picking up rhythm.

The Lemurian clear voice began filling the room. When Kanon noticed he was making an effort to stay quiet, he began picking up speed. "Sing for me little lamb, I wanna hear you. Don't hold back"

– Ah, Kanon… – Mu's natural shyness was getting overridden by the overwhelming pleasure. He could not control himself anymore, neither he cared to do it. He wasn't even aware he was pulling from Kanon's hair, although not hard enough for it to hurt. – You are… insane… – he moaned to his ear

– I thought… you already… knew that – Said the older man linking the curve of that vulnerable pale neck. – do you… want me… to stop?

– No way…

Kanon grinned as Mu grip tightened. It made him thrust faster.

– Mu... – he bit at his lover neck like a vampire.

The lemurian couldn't hold on anymore, he arched his back pushing Kanon backwards as he came between them. He became limp on Kanon's arms after almost squishing the air out of him with his legs. The Greek came too almost immediately.

Without letting go of Mu, Kanon rested his chin on his shoulder and his forehead on the wall. He then lifted his lover to gently lay him down on the bed. It was too intense. The Hellenic was sure he stopped breathing for a moment there. He wondered how the Aries was so he looked at him.

A moonlight beam was coming through the open window and shone upon Mu then. It made his hair look silvery and his slightly sweaty skin glow. The Aries agitated breath, parted lips and blushed up face were an exquisite sight. The Gemini couldn't help but to admire him. In his drowsiness, Mu felt Kanon's hand clear some stray bangs from his face, sending them behind his ear, and his lips went over his neck down to his chest, finding his pulse and following its path down to his hard beating heart.

Only then Kanon realized Mu was surely ten years or so younger than him. The fierce Hellenic had never held any particular interest in his sex partners' previous experience in the matter, but the Aries was different. He was different from all others in so many ways. From their first encounter it was clear Kanon was not his first male lover, but given Mu's shy, embarrassed or surprised reactions to most of the older man's actions it was clear also there was still so much uncharted territory to show him around. Kanon felt so amused but also so glad to find someone like that. But why would Mu bear with him? Wasn't there anyone else he could turn to? The idea had been circling his head like a vulture lately…

The Gemini looked up to find a bright pair of emerald eyes heavy with sleep looking inquisitive at him. With a devilish grin Kanon leaned forward and bit Mu's hip only to take the Aries' length in his mouth and slowly let go of it. It tore a very sensual moan from the younger man, who had closed his eyes and arched his back in pleasure. Kanon couldn't help but to reach forward for those lips and trap that delightful body under his weight. And exhausted as he was, Mu still answered plenty

The whole situation reminded Kanon of an American song he once heard.

– You think you've flown before, little lamb, but you're gliding still very close to ground… – Whispered Kanon the modified lyrics in Mu's ear as he nibbled at his earlobe.

– Would you teach me to fly? – Asked Mu as if mocking him

– I'd like to… – But then Kanon remembered all the twisted issues in his life lingering on top of him like dark clouds hiding from him the sky – But I might not be the right person to do that. One needs clear skies to gain height – He rolled aside and held Mu against his chest.

– Don't let me down. You started this, might as well show me all the way… – Said Mu kissing his cheek softly, Kanon chuckled.

– Hmmm, there are things you are better off not knowing…

– You keep saying that…

– Is it just me or you have been sending the imp away far too often recently? – Time for an strategic change of subject.

Mu blinked confused at first then he turned his face to the wall

– Sorry to disappoint you, but despite how much I enjoy your company, you owe last three times to Shion

– You sound upset – Kanon wonder what was the problem

Mu buried his face on the pillow

– Shion was my mentor. – he answered after a moment – I know he means good, but I don't quite like him taking decisions on Kiki's training.

– Have you told him?

Mu rose on his shoulders looking at Kanon as if he hadn't heard right.

– What's the matter? Just tell him, don't slam the door shut on his nose

Mu thought about it

– What? Don't you guys discuss things?

– No…

– Why not? He doesn't allow it?

– Never occurred to me…

– Eh? – They looked at each other briefly, then Mu turned to the wall embarrassed, with his face on the pillow. – You do are aware you are not a cadet anymore, right? – Kanon's teasing earned him a pillow hit – If you have not been blatantly forbidden to question an authority you should do so if you feel like it. How else can you learn and improve? Besides, he might have been your mentor, and the former pope, but now he is but an advisor.

– The pope's advisor – Mumbled Mu

– An advisor none the less. He can only advice, but he has no real authority to order anyone around. You owe him respect because he was your mentor, he is older, he was pope and this and that, but he also owes you the same respect since you are a gold saint, the current Aries gold saint, and Kiki's mentor.

– I don't want Kiki to think I spoil him by contradicting Shion

– Do not question Shion in front of Kiki. He wouldn't know who to follow. Talk to Shion, discuss the plan with him, and only when you consider it is adequate, go through with it. If he challenges you, well, that's a whole other issue, but I don't think that'll happen.

– Do you think it is irresponsible to let him take decisions? – Mu turned to Kanon still with his face resting on the pillow

– Well, yes, especially if he does so without asking you. Worst if he decides anything without involving you at all

– I don't think he has gone so far. We have very similar personalities, Shion and I – Mu rose again on his elbows – But we have some very different ideas. That is why I'm not completely comfortable with this whole ordeal, but there are a lot of things I didn't get to learn from him and I want Kiki to get them.

– And why not you too? You should participate of the learning too.

– I wonder if I'll learn anything. Those challenges are no longer for me.

– Then learn through Kiki. – It was weird that Kanon addressed the boy by his name – check how he faces the challenges and make his learning your own. Also if there's anything you disapprove from Shion methods, you have the authority not only to object but to spare Kiki, don't forget that. You are the one in charge of him after all. Whose responsibility you think it will be in anything goes wrong with him? – Mu thought about it. – But wait, let's go back, why is he interfering?

– He is concerned about Kiki not being able to wear Aries so far

– So?

– Shouldn't he be able already? – Mu looked at Kanon.

– Not necessarily. Although it is true Camus became a gold saint at 7, Ikki didn't wear Leo until he was 15.

– But Ikki had a bronze cloth. Kiki doesn't even has one

– Alright, alright, the kid can't wear Aries, but there might be several reasons for it – Kanon stretched lazily before continuing – Your circumstances were different, you can't compare. When you became gold saints, you were preparing for a war and also there was no other gold saints around. Kiki has been in battles but just missed the war. And also Aries has Shion in here, even when she stayed with you, maybe if Shion calls for her, she'll go to him too. And you want to bind her to a third person? I don't think that'll happen. I haven't find any records of having simultaneously two gold saints for the same cloth that aren't Gemini. I think you should not push it. It can also be a matter of respect. Kiki admires you, I don't think he wants to take your place, or rather replace you, just yet. What would happen to you then? It can also be that having such role models, he feels the shoes are too big for him and he is scared of failure so he doesn't really tries.

– Oh he does try and very hard. He is incredible dedicated... – Mu showed his concern

Kanon thought about it

– Did you choose him as apprentice?

Mu nodded.

– You fear maybe you choose wrong?

Mu opened his eyes wide, then he looked down – It'll be a horrible let down if in the end he cannot inherit Aries

– For him or for you?

Mu didn't answered

– Does he even want to inherit Aries?

– Why would he be making such an effort if he weren't interested?

– For you. You raised him. He wants to impress you and that you be proud of him

– Oh, Kiki, if I did choose wrong then we might be asking too much of him. And I'll need to start over. If I get another apprentice...

– Don't jump to conclusions. Think about why did you choose him and how had he performed so far. Do you really have enough evidence to declare he is not suitable?

– No, he was doing just fine...

– Then don't let Shion impressions disturb your achievements. It might be too early to pass on Aries.

– Why did I choose him, how has he performed, and what does he want… – Mu repeated to himself

– Once you sort that out you can make any necessary adjustments. Whether that is getting another apprentice or rise the difficulty level for Kiki… – Kanon stretched again and yawned – Aries what did you do to me?

– What I did?!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello. I added a bit i missed out in chapter 8

Hope you enjoy it

* * *

Kanon woke up not knowing where he was. He blinked lazily and looked around without moving. A golden ray of sun painted the opposite wall and brought light over the sleeping figure beside him

Mu laid there peacefully, with a hand across his stomach and the other arm shielding his eyes from the light. Kanon fell such peace at that time like he hadn't experienced before. It never occurred to him such a feeling existed. If only it would last forever…

But upon paying attention Kanon noticed something odd. For a saint that has fought at the brick of death more than once it wasn't rare to find a few scars marring that otherwise perfect pearly skin. But the scars in Mu's wrist were worrisome. Thinking about it, the Aries always wore armbands or bandages or both so his wrist were rarely ever visible. But there were so many cuts on it! Kanon slowly sat on the bed to reach out for Mu's other hand, and it was pretty much the same, only there was a single pink cut on it, like it was too recent to have completely healed. "So this is why Mu winced when held by the wrists..." Kanon was suddenly mad.

– Kanon? – His movements have woken up the Aries, who rose from the bed lazily – What's the matter?

– Mu, what are these? – Asked the Gemini holding the younger man's hand between them

– What? – Mu looked down at his own hands not really understanding what Kanon meant

– The cuts – Said the Hellenic

Mu looked down at the scars Kanon pointed out as if he wasn't aware they were there. He then checked out his other hand and shuddered when he saw the condition of his other wrist.

– Nothing. – Mu said finally trying to get out of bed quickly but Kanon didn't allowed it.

– They are not nothing, they are a lot. What are they about?

Mu was suddenly annoyed. He was about to shove Kanon away when he saw into his eyes and recognized the sincere concern in them. – Do you really want to know? – Since Kanon intense gaze didn't avert, Mu had no choice – If you stay around today you'll find out. But, I already requested Shaka to assist me, he should arrive shortly. Please do not interfere with him.

Mu stood up and went for a shower followed by Kanon

Why was Mu so uneasy telling Kanon what the scars were about? Although the Aries was never showing them off, he had never been so self-conscious about them either.

Noticing the sudden change in Mu, Kanon didn't asked any more questions. They got a shower, got dressed and went to the kitchen for breakfast. While Mu prepared it, Kanon set the table. He put four places, assuming the little imp would be arriving soon too. In fact, as soon as Kanon sat at the table, Kiki appeared in the living room.

– I'm back! Eh? – The kid was surprised to find Kanon there – Good morning...

– Morning... – And find it even weirder that his mentor was actually cooking something that early

– Kiki, please sit, I'll be done in a moment. Did you rest well?

– Eh, yes.

– Did you get breakfast?

– Not really. – Said the kid taking a seat. Kanon's presence made him uneasy – I wanted to be early in here...

– Thank you.

Then they felt Shaka's cosmos entering the temple.

– I'll get him! – Kiki jumped to the door

– Please do...

Not too long afterwards the Virgo saint entered the Aries private chambers followed by a stoic looking Aries apprentice.

– Good morning, Gemini...

– Morning... – It was weird to look into the Virgo's open eyes.

Contrary to what Kanon expected, as Kiki sat down again, Shaka went to the kitchen to check on what Mu was doing.

– Need any help? – He said approaching the fridge

– No, thanks.

The Virgo turned to the fridge and took out a small amphora he took to the table along with the pot of coffee he noticed in the counter. He then sat down. Mu came back with a toasted bloomer cut in half stuffed with what looked like an omelet.

– How much would you like? – Asked Mu to Kanon placing the knife ready to cut the weird sandwich.

– Like that is ok

So Mu made the cut and gave his share to Kanon, he then cut to narrower slices giving them to Kiki and Shaka, and he took the last one.

Mu was as lazy as the Gemini to follow specific recipes, so he would just grab the first thing available and throw it to the pan, with enough care for it not only to be edible but to also taste good. The main problem was repeatability, he was mostly incapable of pulling out the same dish twice. On this particular time, the omelet was delicious but Kanon couldn't figure out all the ingredients.

– Which cloth would you repair today? – Asked Shaka serving himself some juice from the amphora in a glass.

Mu served Kanon coffee and then took some for himself, then he added milk but not sugar. Shaka didn't like how his friend didn't offered them to the Gemini, meaning he knew what Kanon liked.

– Lyra

– So it was found? How is it?

– Angelo recovered it a while ago. It took him long to find it... it's ruined, that's why I left it to the last

– So there are no more challenging repair works? – Shaka looked relieved

– No, this is it. Kiki have you studied the notes I passed you?

– Yes – Kiki had a mailman bag Kanon hadn't noticed. The kid took out a large notebook from it and passed several pages until the end to show them to Mu. The Aries took the notebook and checked it with attention

– I'm glad you have been paying attention, because you are working on this one too.

– What? For real? – Kiki was both exited and scared

– I don't think we'll get any more chances to do such extreme jobs, at least I hope so. So we better take advantage of it

Kanon remained silent. He knew Mu was the only smith capable of repairing the cloths and Kiki was his apprentice. He had felt their cosmos burning while the sound of the hammer filled the workshop but he never dared go anywhere near it fearing any disturbance might ruin their work. So how exactly the repair was accomplished and how was it related to his earlier question, he had no idea. But it had to be related and so he unconsciously frowned in concern. What bothered him the most was Mu requiring someone else's assistance in the process.

Once they finished, Kiki put away everything with his telekinesis while Mu took a small case that he gave to Shaka. Then they followed the Aries to the workshop in solemn silence. Kanon could not shake the feeling that something dangerous would happen, then he remembered Mu made him promise not to interfere and so he tensed up.

Mu opened the door to the workshop and they went in. That was the first time Kanon ever set foot in there. It was a wide space with a desk under the only window in the far end and a few pandora boxes orderly placed against the other wall, the cloths in them might be waiting for maintenance too. The middle of the back wall called the Gemini's attention but he wasn't sure why, there was something odd about it. Willing to keep his promise, he remained by the door while Kiki left his bag on the desk and took a large book and the Lyra box to the center of the room, Shaka put the case also in the desk and went to the washbowl to wash his hands while Mu approached the suspicious looking wall. As soon as the Aries touched it, the bricks moved aside revealing a hidden vault. In there, Mu kept the tools and materials for the cloths repair. Mu set the materials near the box and gave the belt with the tools to the kid. Since it was too big for him to wear he used it across his chest. By the time Shaka approached them with the case, Mu opened the box.

– It's pretty much destroyed – Said Shaka incapable of hiding his concern – It's hard to believe it can be repaired.

– Yes it can. – Said Mu sitting down. The Virgo kneeled down next to him

– Of course the first step is sorting out the puzzle, it took us almost a week – Kiki opened the large book and began checking stuff on it – There's several pieces missing

– This is as much as Angelo found.

Kanon hadn't paid attention to the Indian in the least. He was surprised when he put an elastic band from the case on Mu's arm.

– Any more questions Kiki? – Said Mu while Shaka applied a cotton soaked in alcohol to the Aries arm.

– Not really. – The kid left the book open in the floor. And took the tools – I'm ready

– Then let's begin

Kanon was stunned when he saw Shaka apply a needle to Mu which he held with tape. It was connected to a tube which the Indian connected to a larger tube and directed it to the cloth and the materials. Mu's blood rained over them for Kanon's utter shock but as he promised he didn't move a muscle. Both master smith and apprentice cosmos began burning higher than the Gemini ever felt before. The material, the tools and the cloth began resonating and the scattered pieces took their places on their own.

The star powder began floating around the smiths, the orichalcum shone bright. Both components mixed together with the gammanium by the workers' cosmos. Kanon felt as if gazing into a newborn galaxy as it all spiraled to join the shards building up the Lyra cloth.

Kiki started by hitting each cloth piece a few times as if to put it together before fully repair it. It took him a lot of effort to get them not to shatter again. The chest piece was quite the challenge since it had a large hole that had to be filled first. Every now and then the kid looked down at the book and kept working. Mu did nothing but to observe while his cosmos kept the material malleable.

After a while, Shaka removed the needle from Mu's arm and placed a band to stop the blood flow. Mu kept his hand up as his friend picked up and washed everything.

Kanon could not understand how Mu could hold up his cosmos burning like that after losing so much blood. Although pale, he didn't look like stopping or toning it down. Shaka returned quickly and began meditating next to his friend. Kiki kept working diligently until he had the cloth assembled although it still needed lot of work. How long had it been?

– Kiki... – Mu's voice was soft. It took the Virgo out of his meditation and made the kid stop his work – Remember to clean up before you go. – He said just before fainting in Shaka's arms.

The Indian lifted his friend from the floor. Kanon, who by then had sat in the floor, stood up and opened the door for them when the Virgo approached

– Thank you – Said Shaka walking by him in his way out. Although he wanted to follow them, there was no point on doing so. If that was indeed the way to fix damaged cloths, then this was mere routine given how many of them were damaged and how many of those were already fixed.

– Do you need to do that every time you repair a cloth? – Said Kanon to Kiki while he approached the work to see it closer

– Eh? You mean giving blood? – Kiki hadn't liked the idea of having Kanon in the workshop, although the kid forgot about him once he started working – No. It is only to revive the cloths – The young apprentice moved all around the place cleaning up.

– Revive them... – Kanon mumbled checking up close the filled up cracks in the Lyra cloth

– Half a person's blood is required to bring back to life a cloth as damaged as this one. Ideally the bearer would be the donor but when they are not available or they need to use it right away...

– Mu had to do it

For the first time ever Kiki got clear readings of Kanon thoughts. They were sad and dark, but most of all concerned.

– Making the repair itself is pretty demanding. One shouldn't be donor and smith at the same time, it's too dangerous and one risks doing a bad job. – Kiki kept cleaning up – He had to help pope Shion on the works at some point, but lately he does it so I can practice. Luckily it's not so painful now that we got the kit from the clinic and Shaka's help... – He then stood by his work to appreciate it – I'm sure he could have repaired it in one go – He said with a mild disappointed sigh before putting the cloth to rest in its box – At least the worst its done. – Kiki put the large book on the desk and took his bag. Kanon followed him outside and he locked the door.

– Good night, imp. – Said Kanon walking down the way to the training fields

– Good night... – Kiki didn't know if he should be mad or not by being called imp. He shrugged and went into the temple to meet his mentor.

The following week, for the first time in a long period, the coliseum was pretty much in silence

Of course the saints in the underground gym were working out as usual, but the arena was used for a different kind of training. It was Shaka's class. All cadets and saints present were trying their Adho Mukha Svanasana yoga pose as the Virgo saint gave them instructions and the Libra, Aries and Leo saints demonstrated at the front. This was the first class other gold saints helped and joined since Aquarius and Pisces were also in the rows.

The Virgo was clearly annoyed, but it was rather because he was pretty much being forced to teach the class than the fact most of the students were terrible at it. Mu and Dokko excelled at the exercises, closely followed by Aioria, Shiryu, Shun and the rest of Shaka's disciples. Then there was a gap down to Camus and Aphrodite, followed by an abyss down to everyone else. And the Indian could not comprehend how was it possible that such unbalanced bunch had been donned the saints cloths to begin with. How do they even wear them? But worse than that, why he'd care?

Up in a balcony, which happened to be windy and shadowed, Milo and Kanon were taking a break from their workout. How did the Scorpio drag the Gemini all the way to the coliseum was a complete mystery. And from all the way up there, they watched the class

– I get tired just from watching that... – Mumbled Kanon with his eyes fixed on Mu. Milo's silence got his attention. The Gemini noticed his friend could not avert his eyes from Camus – What? Are you planning to join the yoga club only to get a piece of that? – He grinned

– I'd like to spend more time with Camus. But that looks painful – Milo didn't seem to catch what Kanon meant

– Maybe so, but that out to be terrific under the right circumstances – Ok, that one was too obvious for Milo to ignore

– Aren't you mistaking yoga for kamasutra? – He replied, side glancing him and rising an eyebrow

– Mmm... Maybe. Would the sanctuary Casanova care to illustrate the difference?

– Eh? Casanova me? – That was unexpected

– Who else?

– Where do you get such ideas?

– Modesty makes you no favors or are you really that clueless? You are quite famous

– I've never been fond of gossip, – Milo blushed up and got a bit annoyed – You should know better than listening to it. – He said a bit worried and curious, pretending not to care

– I don't listen to gossip, I observe the gossipers and the gossiping process. You have no idea when those can come handy.

– Manipulation tactic number what?

– That's too basic to even have a number... It seems the Sanctuary is the playground of a mean scorpion with a sting like a hook that not only envenoms his victims, but hinders their escape... – Kanon repeated something he heard. Milo looked in his direction – His golden color makes it easier to spot, so it should be easy to avoid, sadly it far too appealing for the greedy ones and fools who mistake him for real gold.

– What does that mean? That I'm a player seducing saps out of nothing else to do? – Milo was real mad.

– I'm just repeating what I heard. Before you get mad, think about anyone you made mad and why.

– Can't think of anyone.

– Seems to me someone you hook up with had a very hard time overcoming the break up. What happened, instead of discouraging others, became a dare to try their luck. But you proved to be too difficult to handle. Eventually everyone reached the conclusion you are not worth the effort, just nice to look at.

– I'm telling you I can't think of anyone I treated so poorly. – Worried, Milo made some serious thought about it

– A friend or fan of an old conquest, perhaps, hates you enough to spread such rumors...

– ... The only one I've been ever seriously involved with is Camus – He mumbled still trying to recall

– What? – Said Kanon grinning

– What what? – Said Milo confused. Then after Kanon's grin widened Milo blushed to the root of his hair and stood up. – That's the actual piece of information you were after, you prick!

– You don't deny it? So you have been intimate...

– Go ask your gossipers! – Milo sat down hiding his blush on his blond curls

– If they had something to say, I would have already known. A fine piece of gossip like that would go around the world like fire on gunpowder. So, congratulations on your discretion, I'm impressed it lasted this long.

– What do you mean "lasted this long"? – Milo looked at Kanon furious – You sure you are not the one spreading rumors?

– Not now. What for?

– Not ever!

– Ok, ok. Why would I?

– You tell me

– Relax, won't you? Jeez. I gain nothing from spilling the beans

– Maybe not, but you would from blackmailing me

– Do you honestly think I'd do that to you?... – Kanon gave Milo an skeptical look. Since the Scorpio didn't look away, the Gemini added shrugging – Maybe for a free meal every once in a while

– See? – Milo crossed his arms

– But I don't need to, do I?

– ... Not really... – Thinking about it, no. Milo had invited Kanon to lunch really often

– See? – Kanon laid back and added softly – Things haven't changed much. There are not that many people I get along with, so I wouldn't risk the few who tolerate me... – That made Milo feel guilty, – I can't believe you truly don't pay attention to the people around you when you are out. there's always more than one drooling zombie watching your every move… – but Kanon continued with a large grin – Now tell me, when did that happened?

Milo blushed up again and answered nervously – The first time was before he went away to train Hyoga and Isaac...

– The first time? – Milo blushed up even further – So you are regulars.

– How do you know?

– Oh, I'm just saying random stuff, you are not denying anything – Milo looked away – Alright. I hope you take good care of each other

– Of course! – Roared Milo. – Who do you think we are?!

Camus turned in the direction on which he thought he heard Milo, but didn't saw anyone. Thanks to the illusions, Kanon didn't want to be disturbed.

– If you keep being so loud, I won't be held responsible if your little affair goes public

Milo sat down, again looking away

– What we do is none of your business...

– I'm not looking for specific details anyways – Said Kanon. it was a bit difficult for him to think on his little friends that way, to him they were still kids – What exact interest do you have on him? – Continued Kanon, disregarding Milo's embarrassment

– None of your business!

– Do you love him? Are you officially a couple? Does he love you at all?

– What is it to you? – The Scorpio glared at the Gemini, but he couldn't care any less

– Well, I never imagined such wimpy jumpy boy would grow up to be such eye candy. – Said Kanon turning to the arena with a not so innocent expression on his face. – So I had been wondering, especially after watching such display, – He meant the Uttana shishosana pose they were practicing down there – If he'd be half as good as he looks.

– Stay away from Camus! – Jealousy was taking over Milo

– Or what? – Defied Kanon calmly – If you are nothing but friends, the only one entitled to keep me away from him is himself. So? What's your relationship?

Milo opened his mouth to answer, but his judgement sank in and caught any out of line words his ego would bust out his mouth. Kanon didn't like the gesture one bit and frowned

– I don't know... – Admitted the Scorpio looking down

– What do you mean you don't know...? Friends with rights?

Some sort of anger bubbled in Milo's stomach at his inability to object. Kanon pondered the situation

– That was not nearly the answer I expected considered how you are always all over him every time he's close.

– All over him…?

– I'm only asking you out of respect, others wouldn't be so considerate, wouldn't even be aware of your relevance into the matter. Do you know that?

Milo fell silent – ... Do you really like Camus that way? – He muttered instead

– Can't deny I do, but be at ease. I got my eyes a little bit to the right of him. – Said Kanon looking at Mu. Milo blinked and looked down wondering who the Gemini meant. – I was just making a point.

Milo suddenly realized that Kanon's intention was to first assess the exact relationship between his friends, to then make the Scorpio realize he should be paying more attention to the Aquarius, because if he didn't maybe others would. – Why can't you never go straight to the point?

– If you are not straight forward with me, I can't be straight forward with you.

– It didn't occurred to me you'd care...

– Thanks...

Kanon was offended, he didn't say a thing but Milo noticed. And suddenly he felt he wasn't being discrete about his relationship with Camus, he had been hiding it, like it was a bad thing... Was it?

It was.

– I didn't want us to look like perverts or a libertines. We are gold saints... – Screwing each other with no further gain was nothing to be proud about.

But if anyone had ever cared about them, their safety and wellbeing, in his own twisted way, it was Kanon. So... It should be ok to talk with him about it, right? Kanon didn't replied right away.

– The one I'm more concerned about is Camus – Continued the Gemini in a softer tone – He's got a very poor popularity score. How much of what I've heard is true?

– I'm not sure of what you've heard... – Milo clenched his fists. As Kanon looked at him, he proceeded to relate everything that happened between them while their friend was gone, more painfully their fight at the ice world. The Gemini listened as the Scorpio began venting his frustration, confusion and heartache. He had been keeping it all bottled up for the sake of new beginnings but truly his relationship with Camus wasn't going anywhere.

A terrible silence came over both friends when the younger finished.

– Why haven't you talked with him about this? About how you feel?

– I thought I did, but it didn't worked. If anything the ice wall around him got not thicker but more difficult to see through… would he even care? – Milo was exhausted – After all that's happened, if he just I'm–sorry me again...

– Are you aware of what you are implying? If you think he wouldn't care, you should leave him. Not to tease him or test him. Just leave him. How is it possible you volunteered to be his doormat? You are a gold saint! You owe yourself some self–respect.

– I wish it gone. – Said the Scorpio – All I want is to put all that behind us so we... – Milo sighed not finishing the sentence

– Get a chance? – Milo nodded – What kind of chance do you expect? The chance to see into each other's eyes in an open field and merrily hop into each other's arms, so you can kiss at sunset?

– Don't be so corny

– Then?

– I don't know.

– Every second Camus is standing in front of you IS a chance you are letting go waiting who knows what for. Camus cares. I'm ready to bet he does nothing but care. But he is not a people person, dealing with his own emotions is pretty difficult, much more with others. So if you don't give him any pointers, don't expect him to do right. If your interest in him goes anywhere beyond his bed, you should put your act together and do something about it. – Milo had nothing to object. They both remained silent looking down to the class, which had increased difficulty – Camus and I are very similar. – Kanon soft tone made Milo look at him – We can't just put things behind. You can't just ignore what happened, Milo. Because that's what made him the person he is now, for better or worse. If you truly care about him, you can't just take what you like and discard the rest. There's just one Camus, the traitor, the liar, the stubborn, the cold and indifferent, the fearful and insecure... As I told you before, you need to take the beer glasses off and see him by what he is, a mess of a person. And after you do that, ask yourself if you truly want to be with someone like that. If you find the answer is negative, then let him go because anything you try would only hurt him more. He has no need of superficial relationships in which he only fills a role, trying to keep up with that would take a very high toll for him. If the answer is positive then let him know because he is never going to realize it on his own, he is too self–absorbed in his misery.

– So many things have happened – Said Milo after a while – I'm not sure if I love him or if I'm only obsessed with him. When he went away to train Hyoga and Isaac, I did tried to meet new people, I mean, we had nothing to keep us from scouting new horizons. He left without even a proper goodbye, without letting me know if he was going to come back… But I didn't get far with anyone. I suppose that's when the rumors about me began. In retrospective, I might have hurt more than one in the process, so I can't blame them. But it would have been worse to take things further with no serious intentions. It would have been more than disrespectful to be with someone while thinking of someone else. So I quit it. I could not take him out of my mind. I don't know what to make of this. All I know is that I want to be with him – There it was, Milo's determination brimming in his eyes – But more than that, I want to be there for him. I can't bear to see him alone, much less suffer alone. I'd like him to be happy and I with him if possible, like it was when we were young and you were with us. If I'm being childish, so be it. But I can't stop worrying and caring, wishing I could do more and getting frustrated at being at a loss.

– The clock is ticking, Milo. – The Scorpio nodded. – And it's all up to you… – Kanon stood up as if ready to leave. Milo did the same and walked towards the exit. – On a separate note, there's something you should know

– What is it? – Said Milo turning around to get blasted out of the coliseum by one of Kanon's attacks. He landed horribly several stories bellow. Kanon fell right next to him and leaned down to whisper to him – I'm pretty mad at you. Scorpio Milo is not a person to toy with. Even if it was Camus, even if it wasn't his intention, I can't overlook you let him do this to you. – The Gemini grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up before everyone's puzzled looks. The class had just finished and everyone ran outside as soon as they identified the Gemini as the aggressor. – Defend yourself! – Before anyone could do anything, Kanon blasted Milo away again, the Scorpio barely managed to cover himself with his arms, but was still send flying several steps away.

– Kanon… what the heck? I'm not fighting you again… – Said Milo sitting down on the floor.

– You sure about that? Alright… – Kanon sat down and concentrated until his half closed eyes glowed gold. Then his astral projection stood up, grinned evilly and vanished.

– Huh? What? What are you doing?

– Golden triangle! – He said, but nothing happened. Yet Milo stood up like lightning followed by Kanon.

– What have you done to Scorpio? – He threw a punch but missed his target since Kanon moved aside – Give her back!

– Make me – Said Kanon grinning.

At that very moment Saga, Shion, Dokko and Athena appeared

– What is going on? – Said Shion to the rest

– Kanon is picking a fight with Milo. – Said Shaka

– He send the Scorpio cloth away – Said Saga really mad. The others were amazed.

Kanon didn't even turned to Saga. His presence annoyed him, but he had to focus in the matter at hand. He only hope he wouldn't interfere.

Milo grinded his teeth

– I'm not falling for your games, trickster. Scorpio! – Milo made his cosmos burn calling for his cloth… to no avail

– She is not coming. Scorpio is having a nice quality time with older sister Gemini at Sea Dragon's five stars resort. You think she'll miss that for the likes of you? Think twice.

– Darn you!

– If you want her back, you ought to outbid me. What do you have to offer her, Applehead?

– Scarlet needle! – Milo attacked Kanon, but not one single needle landed on their mark. Instead Kanon send him flying again.

– If that's all you've got, no wonder you can't call back Scorpio.

– Kanon, quit being a jerk… – Milo stood up again

– Huh? I thought I heard something… – Said Kanon turning his back to Milo

– Kanon!

– I must be imagining things – He shrugged and began walking away

– DON'T FREAKING IGNORE ME! – Milo's cosmos rose dangerously to release it in his crimson blast. But all of a sudden he stopped.

– Sure it's a hot day for autumn – Said Kanon looking up at the clouds

Milo was stunned in place, he would not move. Then Camus stepped forward

– It's only an illusion! Don't fall for it! – As soon as he said that. Camus became dizzy and fell to his knees.

– You getting involved only rises level of difficulty – Said Kanon to Camus without turning on his direction.

As the other saints helped him, Saga stepped forward to deal with his brother but Shura stopped him.

– There's no need to turn a game into a catastrophe. Let them handle him.

– But he took Scorpio and Gemini out of the Sanctuary without authorization!

– Milo should be able to recall it. If he couldn't, something else is going on. Let them handle this.

Shura had a point, it was by no means normal a gold saint could not recall his cloth despite the distance. Cancer had been the only one so far to ditch its bearer only to retake him later on. So Saga let them be.

"It was Camus the one worried about not being able to wear his gold cloth and now Scorpio won't come to Milo". Shura was deeply concerned and he knew Kanon was too.

But Milo managed to shoot a scarlet needle, of course he missed the target.

– That trick is getting old. – Said Kanon suddenly appearing before Milo – It's about time you come up with something else. – And sent him flying again only to dodge an ice burst.

Camus was in all fours trying to stand up, with all the other saints around. But he fell to the side.

– Camus, what is he doing? – Asked Saga

– He is making everything spin. I can't stand up…

– Messing up with his equilibrium through illusions?

– Clever indeed – Said Shion.

– It sure brings back memories... – Said Shura. Saga nodded.

Since the effect of the illusions was greatly visual, Camus closed his eyes and sprinted forward. His punch was immediately blocked by Kanon's arm, but that let Milo stand up and join the fight. They exchanged blows but, because Kanon suddenly vanished, Milo was about hit Camus, good thing he reacted on time and dodged... For a moment both stayed on guard.

– What? Did you lost something? – The Gemini appeared to their right but when they turned to attack, once more Milo was frozen still and Camus fell down.

Again the Aquarius closed his eyes and tried to stand up but he found it difficult. Why? And why couldn't he locate Kanon through his cosmos?

– What do you think of my enhanced illusions? – Camus wanted to throw a punch to his left, but he sensed Milo's presence there and stopped. Then he felt as if the floor under him was pulled forward.

– The hell are you doing?

– The usual! Just worst. You ought to thank Ikki for the improved experience, he is a great assistant.

– Weren't your illusions limited to visual imagery? – Asked Camus

– Not anymore.

– That is very dangerous – Said Dokko, Shion agreed.

– Thanks for volunteering to the test! I had been willing to try it on someone for a while now. We have quite an audience today. I'm just hoping you won't choose passing out, throwing up or running away as options to end this. Think of your fans! Bullying you is not as fun as it used to be, so if you surrender and invite me dinner for a week, you'll end up looking mildly bad but will spare us finding out what you ate this morning. Of course, if you choose to continue I'm really going to make you look bad for life.

Kanon could vaguely feel Saga's thoughts as if someone where whispering at his back. He hadn't paid them attention enough as to know what they were about, but he was getting tired of them.

– Kanon, stop this nonsense already, it is so disgusting! I…

Milo was sent flying and Camus with him. Under the fooling around, the Aquarius sensed a deep anger within the Gemini

– Milo, – called Camus standing up – Kanon is very pissed off, what did you do?

– I'm not sure.

He vanished again. Both saints stood up paying attention to their surroundings

– Why is he so difficult to locate?

– I can't feel his cosmos…

Camus held his head victim of severe nausea. Everything around him was spinning out of place. He had to cover his mouth and put a hand in his stomach in an attempt to avoid throwing up.

– Camus, this is between Applehead and me. – The Gemini appeared next to him – Leave while you can. I promise I won't hurt him… much…

– I won't! Diamond dust!

– Fine by me. – Kanon gave them several hits at the speed of light – I'm not so happy with you either.

Camus looked out of combat but Milo managed to step forward and attack Kanon,

– Leave him alone! – Yet his movements were very slow for a gold saint. He finally threw a punch that wouldn't even hit a cadet. He looked about to throw up too. – Kanon, this is revolting…

– It is indeed. I made it especially for you. – And Kanon vanished again

– Stop it at once!

– Beat me first or beg me to spare you and feed me for a week. At this rate the second option looks like your only choice.

– I won't!

– I'm not sure if that's either stupid, brave or masochist, but who am I to judge? – Milo froze still again and Kanon beat him badly, but the Scorpio didn't answer the attack

– You want me to fight you… but I don't see the point of doing so.

– Well, that's more your problem than mine. Because actually there are three good reasons you should. The first one is obviously because I won't give you Scorpio otherwise, that should be enough. – Kanon sent Milo flying – The second one is because if you somehow manage to walk away from here with you breakfast still in your stomach, there be no opponent capable to bully you other than me. Imagine what would happen if some invader where to use this against you in a real battle?

– Is Milo scared of something? – Asked Saga to Shura

– Like a phobia? No, to my knowledge.

– Gimme a break! – Said Milo standing up again – What are the odds?

– We can't rely on odds if we are to fulfill our duties

– You found out on sheer absurd luck!

– Luck also plays part on battles

– I guess he does have phobia to whatever Kanon is showing him. – Said Aphrodite – I wouldn't have imagined it.

– Don't expect me to thank you for the lesson – Said Milo to Kanon

– Ingrate, but I'm not surprised.

– Kanon was making Camus dizzy but he is showing something else to Milo – Said Mu – He can show different things to different people simultaneously!

The spectators were amazed…

– How can this be an illusion? – Milo closed his eyes

– Is it?

– of course it is! You have no other way of doing this! This is just an illusion. Only an Illusion! – He told to himself and moved forward to attack

– It's not only an illusion. It's my illusion! If you keep saying yourself that, I'll consider wasting a day or two gathering some just to throw them in your bed while you are asleep.

– What a way to become homeless… – Mumbled Milo, all colors left his face as he put a hand to his mouth

– You just pictured that, didn't you?

– Kanon you will pay for this

– Stop talking big. You can't even find me, and I'm not even trying. Quit already, and let's go get lunch. Well, just me anyways, you are free to starve your nausea.

– Milo, you are making it worse! – Said Shura – Ignore the illusions!

– Easier said than done – Said Kanon – Can you feel that Milo?

The Scorpio shuddered.

– Curse you, Kanon! – He rose his cosmos horrified. Shura noticed how Kanon smirked. Was that his objective? – To me, Scorpio!

– Gemini! – As the gold cloth covered Milo, Kannon summoned his own – now that we are dressed up for the dance, what beat should we play…? Huh?

– Your illusions won't work on me anymore. Scarlet needle!

Kanon evaded every single attack. Right then Camus came back to his senses and stood up

– Just when I thought you'll surprise me, you disappoint me. Darn, it took me a lot of effort to improve my illusions, guess I still need to work on them. Thanks for the feedback, tho! Your participation in my test has been of great help, I knew I could count on you. I promise you to tune them up for our next fight. Now let's end this one!

– Aquarius! – Camus dressed up as well

But all of a sudden, Kanon got rid of Gemini.

– What now? – Said Aioria.

– Camus, do you have any idea what I've been showing Milo all along?

– What? – Camus blinked confused

– Don't you dare! – Milo turned red of both shame and anger

– Yeah, the only thing in this world that would stop a gold saint in his tracks without even a fight… If there weren't this much people in here, I bet Milo would have ran away at light speed from the start

– In your freaking dreams!

– You must agree with me such a phobia is a terrible weak point

– It is…

– So Milo, what do you think our emotionless iceberg's reaction would be once I show him? – Milo rushed forward – Do you think he would laugh? – but Kanon evaded every single attack – Or get so annoyed he will either punch you, or leave in offended silence? – Kanon's illusions were making Milo miss – There's also a chance he would just disregard our existence for wasting his time... – Kanon moved away – Then again he is a rather compassionate fellow, he might even give you a pat in the back and encase in the library trying to find a way to help you. – Kanon attack sent Milo towards Camus – Then again you have been friends since like forever. I can't believe he doesn't already know. This is no news.

– None of that! You just demonstrated you can show different stuff to different persons at the same time. Whatever you show him, he knows better than believing a trickster. You might as well show him some butterflies or whatever stupid thing crosses your mind first.

– But he is got a point, Milo

– Let's talk about that later… Okay, you want me to show you what I've been up to lately? Granted, but don't tell me I didn't warn you. Camus, stay back! – He said while rising his cosmos again. – Antares blast!

Milo released a rain of Antares needles on the area that turned the environment bright red for a moment. Kanon called Gemini to protect himself and broke through the needles rain to meet both his opponents, who were reading an attack.

But Camus and Milo stopped just before their attacks connected. Kanon's cosmos had dropped completely. He wasn't even paying attention to them anymore. Had they hit him, it would have ended real badly. The friends exchanged looks.

Before Kanon there were only a pair of kids of seven or so years old. They both were looking up to him wearing training robes. The whole coliseum looked different, better maintained. And a lazy winter sun was about to set.

Mu side glanced Saga

Fists clenched, Kanon closed his eyes to drive that thought away.

– What a dangerous timing.

Mu stepped forward immediately

– Kanon?

– Keep your damn thoughts to yourself! – He said glaring at Saga

There was an intense burst of cosmos, not only from Kanon

– Om!

But from Mu and Shaka

As Kanon fell to one knee, Mu hurried to his side, but…

– It is not like you to be so reckless, Aries Mu. – Called Shaka, who had opened his eyes – Have you no idea of the danger implied?

– I have, Virgo Shaka. – Said Mu stopping but not turning around – I truly appreciate your support on this one.

– Are you sure you want to hold this position?

– Thanks for your concern, but there's too much at stake for me to back away now.

– ... It is not like me either to make promises I have no idea if I can keep.

– Don't feel obliged. Wishing me well will suffice, my friend.

– I'll keep you in my prayers, if that's all I can do.

Mu smiled and rushed to Kanon, as the rest of the spectators spread away

– Aldebaran – Shaka turned to his friend making jump out of his skin. – Did you knew it was Kanon?

– Huh?

– Ever since that lunch at Aioria's when he admitted… – Shaka got closer to the other man so only he and Aioria would hear him. – Did you already know that Kanon was the person Mu was in love with? – Aioria was shocked. Aldebaran just nodded. Shaka's eyes filled with tears he didn't dare shed – Since when… are they together?

– I wouldn't know…

Shaka just turned around and left without paying attention to anything else.

– Kanon! – Mu was beside him. The Gemini was holding his head in dizziness.

– Let's continue this some other time – Said Kanon to Camus and Milo as he stood up. Then he looked at them up and down - Mission half accomplished - He mumbled. Then he walked away followed by Mu. Camus and Milo exchanged looks.

– What happened to him? – Marin and the others were puzzled.

– Saga, are you alright? – If Shura hadn't hold Saga, he would have hit the ground hard

– I didn't meant that... – Said Saga so terribly dizzy

– What happened? – Asked Shion

– I projected him my memories of us training long ago. Kanon used to meet Camus and Milo in the afternoons, they all waited for me in the old ruins. I distracted him. If Milo and Camus' attack had connected, he…

– He is fine.

– Let's go back – Shion teleported them and Athena away

Kanon had barely stepped into the road back to the temples when some sort of vertigo struck him. Luckily enough, Mu was there, so he teleported them to Gemini temple.

– Why did you do that for? Mu... – Asked the Gemini as the Aries laid him down in his bed

But Mu didn't answer Kanon. So the Gemini stood up and made him turn around.

– What are you talking about? – The Lemurian refused to look at him in the eye

– Put yourself between Saga and me... If Shaka hadn't been there, it could have been fatal

– ... It could have been fatal to both of you if I hadn't interfered.

– What is it to you? You'd rid of us, of our fights and issues.

– What good can be gained from that? – Finally Mu looked up into Kanon's worried eyes

– Why are you doing this?

– I don't know. All I know is I can't stop. – Mu leaned against Kanon

– You should, before you end curled up on a corner of you room – Kanon hugged him

– I might get to curl up on a corner of my room at some point but there's people who won't let me end up there, just as I won't let you end up like this.

– I'm sorry... For letting you get involved. You don't have any need of such a mess.

– Get some rest, Kanon.

A few days afterwards, Camus, Shun and Hyoga were walking down the temples path towards the refuge. They had just met with Saga. They were supposed to check on some stuff there on Athena's request. But just as they were about to cross by Scorpio temple, they heard a great racket coming from the way of the private chambers.

– Milo isn't supposed to be here at this time... – Said Camus who sprang forward when a loud crash was heard. – Milo! Are you there? – He called without placing himself in front of the door

– Camus! – That was him, rather away from the door.

– What is all that noise? Are you okay?! – Camus tried to open the door but it was locked. Milo always locked it.

There was so much fuss approaching from the other side.

– It's got in here!

– What...? – Camus was about to knock down the door when it suddenly opened and something exchanged places with him trapping him inside.

– Get rid of it! But whatever you do, don't squash it! Just put it outside or something

– Milo, let me out! What is wrong with you?

Indeed Milo was shirtless outside keeping the door closed despite Camus hitting it hard from the other side.

– Get it out, and I'll let you out!

– Get out what!?

– Use your freaking brain!

– ... Milo – Now that was Camus getting hold of all the patience he was capable of. – Have you noticed you are not alone out there? I don't have time for this, let me out. IMMEDIATLY.

– If you leave that thing loose in my chambers I won't EVER go back in again. So you better get it out and then you can leave.

– I don't see anything! There's nothing here! What am I even looking for? You might have already killed it while doing this mess!

– I certainly not! No, I don't think so... No, I wouldn't kill it! Find it!

– It might have left already

– It didn't! I have been trying to drive it out all morning! Check by the shelves. That's where I last saw it when I threw you in there.

– Hey, what are you doing with my books?

– I was bored, don't lose the pages. FOCUS! I need to get going too! Alde is going to have my head ... And don't make any more mess!

– How can this get any messier...?

There was a long silence

– QUIT STARING AT IT! GET RID OF IT!

– I'm totally killing you for this, Milo... Are you serious?

– NOW!

– So THIS was Kanon illusion about?

– CAMUS

– Now I get why he bullies you. To be honest I don't think I would EVER let you hear the end of this.

– Kanon, you son of a... You will because you are such a good person that I'd hate to bash your thick skull to the wall!

– How am I supposed to grab it?

– WITH YOUR HANDS IF YOU DARE! There must be a box somewhere around the desk. Could you please hurry? I'm so late already!

– You locked the window!

– THE KEYS ARE IN THE DESK, FOR THE LOVE OF ATHENA!

There was some rustle. Then nothing.

– ARE YOU DONE YET?

– Yes, it's out...

But Hyoga had a very bad feeling about that tone of voice.

Milo sighted, but as soon as he let go of the door, Camus burst it open, grabbed him, and pulled him in.

– YOU HAVEN'T RID OF IT

– YOU GET RID OF IT YOURSELF!

– NO WAY I'M GONNA TOUCH IT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE IT'S BEEN!

– YOU CAN WASH YOUR HANDS LATER

Another ice wave.

– NO! RELEASE ME! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER. BACK OFF WITH THAT THING.

– QUIT BEING STUPID! HOW CAN YOU BE THIS FREAKED OUT BY A…

– IT'S KANON'S FAULT. HE SMUGGED ONE OF THOSE IN MY SHIRT WHEN WE WERE WAITING FOR SAGA. IT BIT ME! IT GOT ENTANGLED ON MY HAIR! AND I SQUASHED IT WHEN I TRIED TO GET IT OUT. IT WAS THE GROSSEST AND SADDEST THING EVER. NOW... NO, DONT!

– Hold it!

– NO, I'M GONNA SQUASH IT. YOU GRAB IT, GET IT OFF!

– DON'T SQUASH IT. THEY DON'T MAGICALLY GET SQUASHED. JUST HOLD IT AND DONT SQUASH IT!

– You are going to pay for this Camus. You and Kanon.

– You used to like them, you even had a whole bunch of those as pets stocked under your bed! How many where they? 6? With name and all! You dragged me all around the sanctuary several times looking for a moody one to name after Saga! You even made them race!

– And what do you think happened to them? I could not have them around anymore after squashing one! I still like them. Far away from me! They are real pretty. Squash one with your bare hand and let's see how real cute they are.

– Well, you better get acquainted because it is now yours!

– What? You can't leave it in here!

– I better find it fine and accommodated by the time I come back or I swear to you you'll regret it! – And with that Camus stepped out slamming the door shut. – I didn't had these kind of headaches in Siberia... – He mumbled rubbing his temples

– I'M GONNA CALL IT CAMUS! CAMUS MY PET!

– DON'T GET SURPRISED IF IT'S WHOLE FAMILY MOVES IN AFTERWARDS!

– YOU WON'T DARE!

– WATCH ME! AND CLEAN THAT UP!

– ALDEBARAN AND MU ARE WAITING!

– I'LL TELL THEM HOW MUCH FUN YOU ARE HAVING!

And as Camus stormed away, Hyoga and Shun followed him.

Once Equuleus Shoko was sure they were all out of the temple, the girl knocked the door.

– Scorpio Milo-sama, it's Shoko… - she said. She had been behind the others, but not following them.

– Hi, girl... Don't come in!

– I heard what just happened... Don't you need any help?

– No, wait! – She opened the door and to his surprise she was blindfold. She had been at the coliseum attending the yoga class to, so she was aware of Milo not wanting to disclose what his phobia was about.

– Are you still holding it?

– Yes.

– You talked about a box earlier. If you guide me to it I can bring it to you.

– Okay. Walk forward then.

The girl did not hesitate on entering the room

– Stop. Take two steps to the left – She did so. – Four steps forward and turn right – The girl followed the instructions and stopped. – There's some clothes inform of you. Take one large step forward then turn left and keep going... Stop, the desk is at your left, the box is right at your hand reach. There's two bottles close by.

Shoko found the box but made sure to find the bottles before moving anything. Then she grabbed it and made her way back, but backwards. So she made more or less the same movements in reverse and avoided all the unseen obstacles.

– So, how do I reach you? – She said when she finally got as close as Milo as her previous path allowed.

– There's nothing between us

So the girl relaxed and walked over to him and presented the box.

The box was sideways, so he grabbed it, opened it, put something inside and gave it back closed. The girl could only wonder what it was since the weigh in the box didn't changed much. She put it on the floor but when she stood up again, Milo took the blindfold off.

– Thanks

– No problem... Do you need help with that too? – Asked her about the ice trapping Milo from the waist down

– Don't worry about it. Go catch up with Camus before you get in trouble

– Oh, I wasn't going with him. I must go to the villages...


	11. Chapter 11

So when Aioria, Dokko and Shaka arrived to the meeting, they surely weren't expecting to find Kanon on the floor and Camus on top of him trying to pluck his eyes out with his bare nails. Pieces of their golden cloths were scattered all around them

The Libra saint was about to interfere when he noticed Shura standing close by, while Aphrodite and Deathmask were idly against the nearest wall. "So it's another usual routine"

– You need to make better use of the gym, Camus – Said Kanon. The Aquarius was being overwhelmed by the Gemini even when the Hellenic was only using his arms and upper body to keep the French away from his face. – You are still no match for me – Said the older man after capturing the other in a bear hug

– Release me before we both regret it – Camus could not breath properly, Kanon was that strong

– Make me.

– Shura! He asked for it! – Camus long hair coming like a curtain over his face, prevented anyone to see him lick Kanon's neck.

– Ah, get off, me! What the hell is wrong with you? – Right away Kanon tried to push Camus away, action which allowed the Aquarius to reach for the Gemini chest piece, tear it away and grab whatever it was the older man hid in there that fell to the floor with a metallic click. That done, Camus froze his own fist so none could get the object from him, but he landed badly away from Kanon as the Gemini covered his neck with a hand and rolled aside.

– I warned you. – Camus hid his face with his arms. He himself could not believe what he had done.

– That's a foul move! Even for me! Penalize him! – Kanon claimed to Shura

By then Saga and Athena entered the room.

– He did warned you and you do know not to challenge the limits of his daredevil lightly – Said Shura – Extra points for Camus

– It wasn't worth it! – claimed Camus still twitching in the floor with his face hidden in embarrassment.

– Well I was curious. But I certainly didn't expected him to do that! – Then the Gemini looked around at how many pieces of his cloth were in the floor. Far from being mad, he smiled and continued in French. – It's kind of worrisome the easiness on which you stripped me from my cloth. I can only conclude, Milo has served as great practice.

At that very moment Milo arrived – What about me? Camus! – He hurried to his friend when he saw him in the floor.

Camus stood up like lightning ready to hurt Kanon for real. Although if he couldn't get him, it wasn't because Shura got hold of him first, but because Shura was chuckling...

– Ok, I'm scared. What's going on? – Milo stopped in his tracks when he saw Shura

– That alone awards me extra points. – Said Kanon triumphantly pointing at the Spaniard, which only served to piss off Camus even further. – I'm ahead again!

– Why don't you come join us one of these days after hours? – Said Camus still in French but with a suggestive tone – There are other kind of exercises we could practice.

– Hey! – Milo was shocked and Kanon blushed up to the root of his hair while Shura finally burst up in laughter. Camus took advantage from the distraction to grab Kanon and throw him with real violence to the opposite wall.

– In your freaking dreams, you pest! – said Camus in Greek. - Last one standing, I win. Leave me alone!

– What on Earth… - The Scorpio was beyond confused

– And where the hell were you? – Camus turned to Milo, who almost jumped back – Have you no sense of time?

– Ouch, ouch, my nose... – It was bleeding

– It's not broken. That's just you being a pervert! – Added Camus in French

– Ok, to your corners. That's enough – Said Shura regaining his breath

– Only because taking this any further will either kill Shura or award us an acupuncture session with Milo. – said Kanon pinching his nose

The meeting went awkwardly after that. At the beginning, it seemed like nothing weird happened but as it progressed Kanon, Camus and Milo, although they were paying attention, were very restless.

– Well, if nobody has anything else we need to discuss, the meeting is dismissed…

– Could you please stop it?! – Screamed at once Kanon, Milo and Camus at Shura in Spanish

– That's so out of character it's getting on my nerves. What did you do to him? – claimed Milo to Kanon and Camus.

– Care to share the big joke? I'd like to laugh too – Kanon was getting mad

– Enough! Quit it before I make you quit it – Camus too

Shura only looked at Camus with a smirk.

– What? – Immediately Camus took off his gold cloth and began checking his pockets

– What is it? – Asked Kanon, but Camus grabbed him by the collar visibly pissed off – What!?

– Give it back – Whispered Camus dangerously

– You already...

– He has it! – Said Milo pointing out at missing Shura. And sprinted out

– Milo, catch him! No you are not going anywhere – The Aquarius tried to freeze Kanon in his place, but the Gemini escaped by a narrow margin thanks to his illusions, which made Camus so dizzy he fell to his knees.

– The hell I won't. – Said Kanon crashing against the door full speed – Run, Shura Run! – He screamed in the hall but then there was some loud crash.

– That's from me to you with all my appreciation! – Said Camus bursting out and shooting an aurora execution without even stooping to think about it

– You did this for me? You shouldn't have bothered! – Was Kanon loud reply from down the hall. It sounded as if they just began fighting outside – Although... despite the romantic set up, I'm afraid I must leave...

– No you won't!

– Seriously. It's not you, it's me.

– I must insist!

– You are young and handsome. You'll find someone else

– I want... you, stay!

– Come on, Camus, don't be so pushy. It does not become someone on your position

There was an even louder racket, then an awfully frustrated growl came from down the hall.

Silence. It was Saga who dared push the door fully open and look outside. Some ice structure blocked the hall. It also generated an optical illusion, maybe by accident, so perspective was messed up. Upon getting close, it looked like a mess of ice needles so tightly arranged that it reminded of a spider web. But they were not uniformly generated, there were empty spaces here and there and that's ought to be how Kanon escaped.

– Is this the same as the ice coffin?

– I don't know… – Of course Camus made a path for himself to speed through it. So as Saga touched the needles, the whole arrangement broke down

– Camus did this at a distance and without even looking.

– I wasn't joking when I told you Kanon was the reason why those three got their cloths so young…

– Was it to get back at him for bullying them?

– That's part of it but not all. They did trained seriously, otherwise Kanon would have never become as strong himself, I was almost never around…

– At this rate the whole sanctuary is going to get destroyed... – Said Dokko in a tired tone

By the time Aioria, Dokko and Shaka arrived to Capricorn, Camus and Kanon were in a lock again trying to reach the private chambers first, while Milo was trying to open the door without tearing it down.

– You can't stay there forever! – Said the Scorpio using his needle on the lock of the door

All three of them went in, when it snapped open, but…

– Shura!

– Where the hell is he?

The saints outside were puzzled

– Shura! Come out now!

– You sure he got in?

– I saw him myself, the door didn't locked up by magic

– There he is!

– How the hell did he got all the way there?

– Crazy goat superpowers or whatever. Let's go!

– Did they just jumped out of the window? – said Aioria

Most likely Kanon and Milo did.

– Careful with the... yes, that... never mind... – The saints outside could feel Camus concentrating his cosmos – Aurora Execution!

– What did he shoot?

A moment afterwards Camus was gone. The saints rushed through the open door, and indeed they found the living room window open, and looked out. They saw a narrow ice slide down the hill. While Milo and Kanon struggled to reach it, Camus was already running way below trying to catch up Shura who was freaking far away already.

– Weird stuff has been happening ever since Kanon joined us as a gold saint.

– Camus losing his cool every now and then, Milo acting silly and now Shura laughing...

– Well, maybe that's actually the right order of things – Concluded Dokko with a smile.

– Maybe for them. I don't think the Sanctuary will hold

Later on, a bit before dawn, while Mu and Dokko were on the night shift, they discovered a weird construction around a tree close to the coliseum, so they got close to investigate

– You ought to be kidding me...

2 capes were tied up together as a large tent, the other two covered the floor. The tree and pieces of the gold cloths acted as support, while Kanon, Shura, Milo and Camus were soundly asleep in there, without a care in the world. There were some evidence of a campfire and a dinner close by too.

– Did they get so tired, they couldn't go back to their chambers?

– Well they were fighting everywhere all afternoon... we got to credit them for improvisation.

– Isn't this kind of irreverent?

– The cloths haven't rejected them yet. I bet they don't mind. In a way, they are still protecting their bearers... you look like you'd like to lie in there yourself, young Mu

– I'm just that tired.

– Let's go. The night guard is almost over.

When Mu found out Kanon ate at the dining hall rather frequently, he decided to do so too. But the main problem was he could rarely go there and not run into his friends in the way. Sometimes they would drop by Aries, convince him go elsewhere or join him in. Mu wasn't a good liar, he could never shake them off and still get to the dining hall without raising suspicions.

So, in one of such occasions in which he was there with his friends, Kanon arrived but took a place in a less crowded table, since almost all sits were taken in the one Mu was at. Somewhat frustrated, the Aries took it on his food and began pondering the situation.

How wrong would it be to excuse himself and casually go sit in front of Kanon? Would it be too obvious? Maybe he could wait until the Gemini finished and somehow escape to meet him outside. He didn't had any plans for the evening. Or perhaps…

All of a sudden the turnips Mu was eating were replaced by potatoes. Mu blinked surprised

– If you dislike turnips so much, why do you grab them in the first place? – said Kanon walking away, and placing the unfinished dish in the service table along with his own.

– What's up with him? – asked Aioria

Mu looked at the potatoes confused

– Mu, don't you like turnips? – Shaka question pissed off the Aries

– No, I don't. – He said before taking his anger in the potatoes, he basically devoured them and even with the last one still on his mouth he stood up left the dish in the service table and went out without waiting for the others. But as expected Kanon was nowhere to be found.

A few days afterwards, the four friends arrived late to the lunch time in the dining hall and found it really crowded. They were too hungry to eat anywhere else, but they feared that they would end up eating at different tables if they insisted. Then Aldebaran spotted two empty seats and two girls leaving in the same table. It was a perfect chance. He leaded the others there, but, as they approached, he noticed two of the seats were continuous at one side of the table, but someone was sitting between the other two. Mu cheered up as soon as he recognized Kanon, although only Shaka noticed and that's why he recognized the Gemini too. He was sitting there reading a book and eating by himself. How can anyone pay attention to a reading in the middle of such disturbance? Yet he looked like an island of stillness in a sea of movement. The Aries didn't quite liked the scene. With the empty sits around him, it looked as if the rest of the people was trying to avoid him, but maybe that was only his imagination. Aldebaran hesitated to talk to him

– Hey, Kanon. – but there was no way Aioria would delay his lunch

– huh? – Kanon looked at him with a complete neutral expression

– Hello. Are these sits taken?

– Hi. Not that I know.

Aioria turned to the other guys in the table, they heard him but nobody said a thing

– Can you reserve them for us? – Aioria asked Kanon

– Sure thing – said Kanon back to his reading

The gold saints went to the buffet. Mu was about to sit next to Kanon when he shifted places so he wouldn't end between the friends. He cursed mentally when he saw he left Mu in the edge and Aldebaran in the middle next to him. It was an honest accident, he was only trying to be polite, but the others, aware of Mu's feelings towards him, took it as him pushing the Aries away.

Mu could have asked Aldebaran to switch places but wouldn't that be too obvious? Ah, he got annoyed by finding himself wondering about being obvious far too often. He didn't wanted to look needy or silly, much less towards Kanon, he feared he wouldn't hear the end of every single sentient being's lecture about falling in love with him. So there it was another opportunity down the drain. Mu made an effort as not to sigh and began his lunch.

But then he noticed how awkward had the environment suddenly turned. All four friends were silently eating while Kanon remained oblivious reading his book.

"What's wrong with everybody?" Asked Mu to himself.

At some point Kanon stood up, placed his dishes in the service table, took a second serving and returned.

– Aldebaran… – called Kanon as he sat down, and passed him a plate with some cooked vegetables – Pass it to your friend over there. – He said before turning to the book again while eating a pastry

Aldebaran did as told, but he was as confused as the rest. Mu then looked at this plate and found out those terrible turnips were all that was left on his plate. He took the new serving with a mix of annoyance and appreciation towards Kanon. Annoyance because it was the Aries himself who picked up the turnips in the first place, why? No idea. Annoyed also because he felt bad about wasting food. If he ate what Kanon brough him, there would be even less room, but more importantly, less mood for turnips. So again, why pick the turnips? Annoyed also because his closest friends failed to notice he disliked them and therefore didn't prevented him from taking them. Which awarded one extra point for the Gemini. And annoyed finally because why did Kanon had to do that in front of everyone? It turned everything even more awkward, yet the Greek did not seem to notice that the others were just staring at the lemurian waiting to find out what he would do.

Yes, no turnips. Mu began eating the cooked vegetables. Shaka almost submitted to his jealousy but he managed not to choke with his food.

Later in the week Mu and Dokko arrived at the dining hall for dinner. But again as Mu was about to sit down…

"Aries..." the call echoing in his head made Mu look down at his plate. Turnips. "Why do I keep grabbing them!? They aren't always in the same place!"

– I'm starting to worry, Mu – Kanon took his plate and gave him another. Basically the same he had picked, but turnip free.

The Aries just watched him walk out of the hall.

– Mu, what's the matter? – Dokko was puzzled.

– It's ok – that's all he said

By the end of the month, Aioria, Shaka and Aldebaran went down the temples road to the dining hall for lunch again and stopped by Aries to check if by chance Mu wanted to join them. The beautiful vase the lemurian was making got crushed in his hands by the sole mention of the place.

– Mu, are you alright? – asked Aldebaran

– Did we say something innapropiate? – asked Aioria

– No, it's fine… – said Mu looking at the crushed vase. Then he stood up, droped the clay in its can and went washing his hands – it's ok, let's go

– is it just me or Mu has been… grumpier lately? – asked Aldebarán to Aioria, the Leo just nodded

Just past noon again. Lunch time. And Mu, who had completely forgotten about running into Kanon, was certain this time he would successfully avoid the turnips. The Lemurian walked to the buffet, carefully selected what he wanted and made a conscious effort to spot the turnips and stay clear of that plate. As he returned to the table, he felt victorious.

– Hello guys! – greeted Shiryu, Dokko and Seiya joining them at the table.

With them all twenty seats at the table were taken.

– Well, I'm pretty sure if we had agreed to meet here, we would not have achieved it. – said Dokko – All gold saints reunited to lunch – Indeed. As Mu looked around everyone was there in the same table. – Must be a good omen.

– Do you really think so, Dokko? – said Shaka

At the end of the table Cancer Deathmask and Gemini Kanon were playing cards and Pisces Aphrodite served them as dealer. Scorpio Milo, Aquarius Camus and Capricorn Shura were just next to them but remained oblivious.

Pretty mad, Aldebaran and Aioria were about to throw them out of the dining hall, but Dokko stopped them and approached the players instead.

– Good afternoon, gentlemen.

– Hello – answered Aphrodite dealing the cards

– Hi – Deathmask took his

– Hn – Kanon wasn't even paying attention to anything that was not the cards

– It seems you are having a good time... – said Dokko

– Really? – said Kanon rising an eyebrow and putting down three cards

– But did you know gambling is forbidden in the Sanctuary?

– Yes – Answered Aphrodite

– Seriously? – answered Deathmask rather distracted

– Angelo, I told you not to bet on the cadets – added Kanon taking his new cards

– But this new batch looks so promising...! – answered Deathmask

But they keep playing

– Relax, grandpa. – said Kanon as both players showed their cards – Where do you see the bet? We are only keeping score.

With toothpicks... Kanon had 14, Deathmask had 15. But as soon as the cards were revealed the Gemini stood up and crossed his arms, the Pisces rested his head on the table and the Cancer passed his fingers through his hair. All of which called everyone's attention

– You are going in circles. – grumbled Aphrodite.

– Just what kind of demon are you? – called Deathmask – this defies any statistics ever conceived...

– This is not the kind of thousand days battle I expected. – said Kanon stretching tiredly

– What is it? – asked Dokko

– For every game I win, he wins another – Deathmask leaned on the table too

– They had been stuck on a tie since midnight. – said Aphrodite playing with his hair

– See how fair play leads nowhere? Let's play like we want to win

– You'd win in 15 minutes or less.

– Come on, don't give up before trying!

– Even if you don't use illusions, I'm amateur at best for real card tricks.

– So we are equally matched at a fair fight... – The Gemini and Cancer saints shook hands – you should practice, Angelo, it'd make a more interesting game. Next time you should play too, Aphrodite

– After watching this? No way i'll ever play with you. I'd be like throwing bait to the wolves.

Both saints walked to the buffet as Kanon sat down to finish his meal.

Finally Mu sat down and he was about to start eating when he heard a muffled laugh above the other's conversations. He immediately became weary and looked down at his plate. Oh, he was certain his face turned all possible colors.

Just before Kanon burst in laughter calling everyone's attention, the carrots before the Aries became turnips.

– Kanon what is the joke? – Asked Milo concerned. But he didn't get an answer since the Gemini saint was pretty much choking on his laughter.

"An illusion", Mu was suddenly pissed off

– Help – Was all he could mutter – Help me! He'll murder me

– Murder you? – Asked Shura exchanging looks with his friends – is that a laughing matter?

– Who? – Asked Camus

Mu calmly rose from his seat and stood right behind Kanon

– Tell me just one thing, Gemini Kanon. – Said Mu in a severe tone. And right away leaned over and applied a lock to Kanon's neck.

– Mu! – Despite Shaka and Aldebaran's surprise it was difficult to worry about Kanon since he was still laughing, which meant Mu wasn't really applying pressure to the lock.

– How on this earth can I help you? – If anything Kanon laughed harder. Mu stroke Kanon's hair with his free hand, but then pulled one of his bangs. The Aries leaned down and whispered dangerously – How can anyone help you?

– I'm weak, I couldn't help it. – Instead of trying to free himself Kanon just wiped a tear from his eye – it was hilarious – Kanon laughed again. Mu patiently waited for him to breathe once more – Awww, come on, I can't possibly be beyond any help.

– Oh, i'll gladly show you exactly how helpless you are. Or do you think any of them is going to risk saving you from me? – Mu patted Kanon's head, still without releasing him

– You do realize you'll get in a lot of trouble. Right?

– So you are the only one entitled to fall to temptation? – Finally Mu let him go

– It wouldn't be novelty. You on the other hand – Kanon turned around with a sly smirk in his face

– What good is 20 years of good reputation if it can't be used to cover up for just one simple trashing you around? – Stated Mu coldly – The least you can do is make it worth it. Since you have had your fine share of fun at my expense for more than two weeks now, it's only fair you entertain me.

Kanon shrugged

– As long as we stop when Saga arrives. Not before, unless we get a knock out, of course.

Mu looked around as if trying to figure out Saga's current location through his cosmos.

– Guys, guys! – Milo tried to stop them

– What are you talking about? – Asked Aioria

– So sure you'll live up to your attitude for two and a half minutes. – Mu crossed his arms – I'm so not impressed.

– Bring it on, little lamb. – said Kanon standing up

– You won't seriously... – Aldebaran didn't even finished the sentence before the two saints disappeared.

– What the...? – Deathmask almost dropped his food, both he and Aphrodite were barely arriving at the table. Nobody had much time to get confused before a large power clash outside called for everyone's attention. All saints rushed over

– Come on, little lamb! Is this all you got?

Mu and Kanon were caught in a fierce and violent fight, although neither was using any special techniques besides crystal wall and teleporting versus labyrinth and illusions.

– Have anyone ever told you how gorgeous you look when you are mad?

– Do I look like I care?

There was a very loud racket. And a freaking lot of destruction. The fight was really erratic, they both were cheating on each other with their mental powers.

– I've never seen Mu so mad – said Shiryu

– What's got into them all of a sudden? – Wondered Dokko – Kanon! Mu! Stop already!

But they didn't. At some point Mu threw a punch which met Kanon's hand instead of his face. Then the Aries tried to grab him with his free hand but the Gemini halted him instead.

– Kanon has a special talent to piss off people… – thought Shura out loud

– What's the matter? – Kanon was overpowering Mu on physical strength as he forced him to step back. Camus worried when Mu put a knee to the ground… – Do you give up?

– Hey that's… – both Aldebaran and Shaka were about to interfere but…

– Like I'd give up! – Mu took a firm posture and pulled Kanon towards him so he hit him in the solar with his head, effectively taking the air out of him.

Kanon let go, so Mu tackled him, rose him from the ground and applied him a northern lights suplex. The older saint curled to the side an instant but quickly recovered and spun around to sweep the younger's feet as he approached. Mu fell but quickly stood up. Kanon also stood up and readied himself to continue…

– What is going on?! – Asked Saga once he arrived to the scene along with Athena. None of the other gold saints could give an explanation

– Allow me to rephrase... – Said Kanon

– Stardust revolution!

– Galaxian explosion!

There was a blinding beam of light that nobody quite knew exactly what it hit, but there was a monstrous collision and then silence

Way down the cliff next to the dining hall, Mu had ended up pinning Kanon down against a rock

– You look damn hot when you are mad.

The Gemini rose his hip closer to the Aries' on top of him. The rub of his hardened manhood against the younger man's send shivers down the lemurian's back.

Mu rolled aside and sat next to Kanon. The Hellenic just sighted. Suddenly their lunches appeared in the Aries' hands.

– Hurry up and eat before he gets us.

– Glorious last meal

And they did so.

"Kanon…" Mu talked to him telepathically. "Thanks for taking the turnips from me…"

"What's the deal with the turnips?"

"I don't like them"

"Well, that much is obvious, but…"

"Obvious?"

"… You might have not noticed but you wrinkle your nose whenever you don't like something"

"Really!?" Mu blushed up

"You kept doing that every time you ate them. It was funny at first but I got concerned after a while. It can get distracting when it happens too often" Kanon was a bit embarrassed "I didn't meant to stare or anything…"

"I never caught you staring…"

Suddenly Mu felt annoyed again

"What is it?"

"If it is so obvious… in all this years you are the first one to notice…"

"What? Seriously?"

"It is Shaka who likes turnips. Aioria has this incomprehensible taste for eggplants and Aldebaran adores those horrible pumpkins. I don't like any of that"

"I've seen you eat all of that at the same time…" Kanon was really confused. Mu turned gloom. "So you eat them because the others do so?" Mu shrugged. "To be liked? To please them? To fit in? To avoid confrontations…?" Kanon kept guessing.

"Not sure… but it's not the only thing. This whole situation made me realize I go by every day doing things I don't really feel comfortable with, and I wondered why if nobody is forcing me do them. What am I? A robot? And who or how programmed me? And how do I break from it?! It's like I got no personality at all. Always doing what the others do… and because they like that stuff, they don't get I don't and therefore I'm stuck in uncomfortable situations more often than not."

"Like the issue with Shion meddling on Kiki's training?" Mu nodded. "So that's why you are so mad. But that's your own fault, little lamb"

– What? – Mu opened his eyes wide. Kanon kept eating.

"When something displeases you, you should state it right away so you can use your best words instead of your best punches, like you just did." Mu smirked. "Otherwise it would be safe to assume for others you like what's going on and do nothing about it."

Just as both of them finished eating Saga steps tore them from their telepathic conversation

– Think about it.

Mu sighted.

– Kanon! Mu! What is the meaning of all this mess? – Saga wasn't really mad, he was rather confused and concerned. When they both stood up and turned around, they found out the pope was not alone, the other gold saints had followed him although they kept their distance.

– None at all, your holliness – Said Kanon on a cold tone very different than the one he used with Mu – We are sorry for the disturbance. Although I humbly request that you spare Mu of any punishment since I was the sole instigator of the fight.

– Kanon, I don't need you to cover up for me. – The Aries stepped forward solemnly – Truth is I felt like throwing a fit and he volunteered to be my punch bag. That is all. – Mu kneeled down in show of respect – i'll accept whatever punishment you see fit.

Kanon got the feeling Mu was going to snap if Saga dared said anything along the lines of "it is not like you to do things of the sort" but to their surprise

– Go back to your duties for the day. Mu, I'd like to talk to you tomorrow morning.

– At the main hall? – Asked Mu and Saga nodded – I'll be there.

– Kanon, stay. Everyone else, leave

Kanon did as required. He was not going to defy his brother's authority before the others, but once alone, Saga was deluding himself if he thought they were going to have a civilized nice chat.

– Setting our differences aside, Kanon, please explain me what happened.

Kanon thought Saga would seize the opportunity to corner him and talk about them again, he was kind of disappointed it didn't happened

– The kid is been piling up the stress of daily annoyances. I can't tell I didn't feed him a few. He just couldn't bottle them up anymore and snapped.

– And why did you took it?

– I was just curious about his fighting capabilities. Besides, no one else would have dared take him on, at least not seriously enough for his mental health.

Saga sighted. – Thanks

– Really…? May I leave?

– Unless there's anything else you want to discuss

– Not ever. See you around, your holiness.

Kanon sarcasm lingered in the air as he left.

Saga stayed there thinking and looking at the sky

– Mu! – Aioria called for him, followed by Aldebaran

– Mu, is everything alright?

– What was that about? Had Kanon been picking on you? Why didn't you tell us?

– Guys, tone it down, it's not like that... – Mu was torn between being annoyed and glad for the other's concern – Listen... I'm not quite in the mood to talk right now. Let's meet for lunch tomorrow. Please tell Shaka. – The Virgo was approaching, but Mu was not in the mood to deal with the jealousy he could barely hide. And so, the Aries left.

Mu had strayed from the usual route from Rodorio. He had finally decided to go grocery shopping. Mostly because he had run into Kanon earlier and he had nothing to offer him at Aries for lunch. So, after an unexpected lunch at the village, they were on the longer way back through the forest and some old ruins. It was actually a beautiful route but pretty lonely given how much time it took to get from one place to another. Mu himself had never taken that way, but wandering about a lot, Kanon was pretty familiar with it.

So of course, once they reached the ruins, Kanon decided to stay a little while and rest, purposely giving Mu time to enjoy the scenery.

The Aries had left the huge box with his supplies next to Kanon and wandered off a bit. There was such peace there, and wild flowers growing everywhere. He didn't really had much time to appreciate such things, his regular routine was training in the coliseum, working at the cloths workshop, training with Kiki in the temple, exercising at the gym and going to Rodorio with his friends once in a while. The "hunting" trips never reached that side of the cliffs, although it ought to be better, there was less people, and the night guards never went that far either.

Those ruins must have been a small village. They were closer to the Sanctuary than any other construction Mu knew about, so it was easy to imagine why it was abandoned. He only hoped it wasn't raided. No building had complete walls, so of course the ceilings had fallen. There were no traces of furniture, window frames or doors, they must have rotten away already. There was something like a stone stable and a round construction in an open area which could have been a fountain or filled water well in a plaza. There were also remains of a lookout tower. Whatever the reason for its abandonment, Mother Nature had already erased any evidence of what happened and turned it into a beautiful spot.

Mu had no idea how much time it passed since he left Kanon until he came back. He found the Gemini laying down on some stone blocks that could have been part of a wall but were the right size to take them as a large bench. Was he asleep?

– I was wondering when would be a good time to look for you. Did you like the trip?

– Yes, I've had no idea this was in here. I'm almost never on this side of the cliffs – Only then Mu noticed Kanon had one of the beer bottles in his hand and was about to finish it. Would it be the first one or the second one? He had only bought two – You want some? – It was the first one, since Kanon sat and reached for the other one from the box

– ... I've never tried beer before.

– Then taste it first, you might not like it.

Kanon gave Mu his bottle. The Aries wrinkled his nose slightly when he got the scent of the beer and did it again when he tasted it. Kanon smiled

– I don't think this is for me, enjoy

Kanon laughted

– Sure will. – And finished it. Mu sat down when Kanon put the empty bottle in the paper bag he had slid into the Aries's box. – May I ask you a personal question? – Said the Gemini giving the other man one of the water bottles from the box, the weather was too hot. – You are free to send me to hell at your discretion

– What is it? – Mu took the bottle

– How many lovers did you had before me?

Once again Mu wrinkled his nose slightly and blushed up a little

– Don't you mean sex partners? – The Aries gave him a side glance as he opened the bottle.

– I was trying not to be so blunt – Said Kanon shrugging

– You are the third. – Mu took a drink from the bottle

– Are they male too? – Kanon wasn't expecting an answer, but since he got it...

– Yes

– Saints?

– Yes

– Still around?

– Yes

– And you still get along? – Kanon gave Mu a skeptical look

– Yes, why?

– Mmm... why didn't either got serious then?

Mu frowned

– What makes you assume that? – Said the Aries a bit on the defensive

Shaka had to put a hand on Aioria's mouth to remind him they weren't supposed to be there. The Virgo saw Mu and Kanon leaving Aries together and somewhat jealous decided to follow them. At Rodorio he stumbled upon Aioria and had to drag him along at risk of losing the others. So they were hiding inside the nearest building trying to catch what was said.

– Well you are a very noble and loyal person, aside from damn hot and pretty committed when it comes to please and enjoy – Kanon's words made Mu blush up and Shaka tense up – So it doesn't really makes any sense that you are now here with me. Not that I don't appreciate it, but it makes me wonder, especially since you don't strike me like the kind of person to be too itchy for action.

Was Kanon trying to assess exactly where was he standing?

Mu thought about his question. The Gemini didn't like one bit that veil of longing which suddenly darkened the Aries' eyes.

– Let's say they were not what I expected... – Said the Lemurian in a softer tone of voice – One of them simply had other priorities at the time. The other one fall deep in love with the idea he had of me...

– So one relationship was too loose, the other was asfixiating, so they both ended as the casual type... – The Hellenic immediately regretted saying that out loud, since Mu briefly wrinkled his nose and sent a mean side glance to him. The hidden saints turned gloom simultaneously.

– It's a mean way to put it...

– Your annoyance says you still have feelings for them...

Mu looked down – I might still do... – Both Aioria and Shaka were frozen solid. Mu sighed – I... I've never considered them that way, casual... I can't really blame them. "casual" is what you get from doing things backwards, laying down first, getting to know people later...

– So I'm casual too?

– Are you not?

– I'd like to consider myself your late adolescent rebellion crush. – Said Kanon with a smirk

– My what? – Mu smiled amused. Well, he had to admit to himself he was in love with Kanon but why did he had to say it like that?

– Don't say anything, – Said Kanon sitting up – Just think about it. – There was nothing to think about, it was kind of true – pope Shion would surely have a heart attack if he knew his little lamb has gone astray

– Have I? – Kanon smiled confident, Mu shook his head amused – And who is going to tell him?

– I could! – Said Kanon rising his hand. Mu waved his hand like inviting him to do so – What? Do you think he wouldn't care? He is like your dad…

– I don't think I'd care if he cares or not. And answering your question, you are casual until you decide otherwise.

– What? So it's been on me all along? – Kanon could not believe someone like Mu would consider being serious with him

– Play fool all you want, you knew that. But don't get too cocky. – replied Mu with confidence – I just told you there were two before you. There's nothing preventing others from taking your place.

– So I'm lucky… – Kanon grin grew wider

– And must be grateful too.

– I am, I am. – Kanon rose his palms defensively and about to laugh

But all of a sudden a gloomy silence got hold of both of them. Kanon looked at Mu's profile and for a moment he felt sorry for messing him up while not being free to properly love him.

– So, now that you started the awkward questions, – The Aries casual voice cut sharp Kanon's train of thought – What about you? – Mu took another gulp of water

– What about me?

– Have you meet with someone else besides me? – Mu went straight to the point. Actually the possibility the Gemini meeting other people had been bugging him a lot the past few weeks.

– Eh? Not really. – Kanon noticed the relief on Mu – Why? Would you dump me otherwise?

– Obviously. I'm not the sharing type… But for what you've shown to me I can tell you have "traveled" a lot, so it's kind of difficult to imagine you just stopped wandering.

Kanon blushed a tad ashamed, – Sorry to give such a bad impression. Rest assured, little lamb. I've got my fine share of mishaps as to enlarge the list so carelessly

– Which implies if you were to enlarge the list you'd be careful…

– Well, indeed. – said Kanon implying he'd been careful so far. Mu chukled as he laid back again

– Was there anyone special? – Mu turned to him

Kanon scratched his head then shrugged

– Most is not even worth remembering. – He answered frowning

– ... bad experiences?

Kanon side–glanced him then chuckled himself.

– Many but not the kind you'd need to worry about. I was already a too messed up person for anyone to think of messing me up further. Although... now that I think about it, someone did get the bright idea, the gen mao ken made it his last.

Mu though about that, about moving from some person to the next and still consider not worth remembering anyone. He didn't understand how it could be possible, unless...

– So you didn't even care? – Kanon looked at Mu confused – About them, I mean. The people you were with.

– Neither did they – Given the disbelief in Mu's face, Kanon rolled to his side, resting his head on his hand, and continued – There is a world like that out there, little lamb. Where people have no purpose, no meaning and no worth, so no matter what you do, it's utterly irrelevant, might as well have fun...

– You don't sound like you enjoyed it much

– Well, just like with alcohol, take too much and you get hungover

– Is that why you stopped?

– Pretty much... all of it... – Kanon turned somber as he looked into the distance – I've seen too much of the world, there's nothing left on it that appeals to me anymore.

There was a contemplative silence between them

– You couldn't stand living there, could you? – Said Mu softly

– Living out there is impossible. – Kanon sat up – All you can do is survive. And most of the time is pointless – Kanon lowered his voice looking down and continued more to himself than to Mu – That's why I wanted it destroyed. Such puny, miserable world.

– But not all of it is like that – Mu sudden statement dragged Kanon out of his memories.

– So I've been told. – Kanon shrugged – That's why I left it alone go to hell however suits its fancy.

– You have been told... but haven't you seen it? The good in the world?

Kanon turned to Mu considering his words carefully.

– Not enough, no. – Then he got caught in the radiance of the Aries' green eyes. He couldn't help to reach forward and clear some stray bangs trying to hide them – But a world that can produce and keep such gleam in your eyes and such warmth in your smile surely can't be that bad. – Mu shivered by the contact and blushed up, it was impossible for Kanon not to drag him near and kiss him.

And this time it was Aioria who had to remind Shaka they should not be there. But Mu answering Kanon with both eagerness and tenderness was way more effective to keep Shaka from losing his cool. Aioria could not see them, but Shaka didn't need to due to his keen senses. In all the time the Virgo spent with the Aries, he never got such an answer from him. He suddenly regretted following them.

– Perhaps I could show you just how good the world can be. – Whispered Mu on Kanon's lips – But trapped in your little cage I doubt you'd see anything, you can barely see me.

– You are all I need to see… – Kanon was about to kiss him again, but…

– Don't do that – Whispered Mu backing away from Kanon

– Do what? – Kanon was confused

– Making me unreachable, like an idol in a pedestal or some jewelry on a display. Just now you were thinking too high of me but you were about to use that as an excuse to back away from me... I'm a person as flawed as everyone else!

What was with that mild panicked outburst?

– Oh I'm well aware of that – Kanon teasing tone was completely unexpected – You are maybe as blunt as I am, frustratingly stubborn at times, and an impressive slacker on whatever is not gold saint duty related. – Kanon pointed at the mountain of supplies at their feet. – Besides, you made funny faces at my currently favorite beer. But most importantly, you have a weird miscommunication problem

– A what? – Mu was between perplexed and annoyed

– Miscommunication problem. I guess since you are a telepathist you are used to listen to everybody's thoughts as if you are a walking radio

– It's not...!

Kanon disregarded Mu's alarmed complain

– You know much about the others, you listen to their worries without they telling them to you, you make them your own and you always do what you can to help. But I think you tend to forget that the only other person in the whole sanctuary with such mental abilities is Kiki, whom you purposely block out of your mind because he is only a kid. You can't expect anyone else to do that for you, to listen to your worries, to know what you like and what you don't, to know when you are upset or lonely, without you stating your thoughts out loud, or at least consciously sharing them with the rest... – Mu's initial annoyance turned to further confusion, so Kanon spoke softer – You told me not to make you unreachable – He made Mu look at him by taking him from the chin –, but I think it is you who made yourself unreachable. – Mu opened his eyes wide in realization, so Kanon let go of him – You seemed kind of disappointed when you told me about your crushes. It just occurred to me that maybe if you had shared with them a bit more about what was going on with you, things would have gone differently. As with your friends and the turnips, as with Shion and Kiki…

Mu looked down again, seriously considering what Kanon had said

– To be honest... I did resented them a bit for taking me for granted, for not caring to know me...

– Do you really think they didn't cared? I find it difficult to believe. I don't think there's the required kind of jackass currently among Athena's saints. Nobody else reads minds, little lamb. – Kanon took a lock of Mu's hair – How do you expect them to know you are a person just like them? Try to be more open with your friends, I bet they'd like to get to know you better. You are a person worth knowing more about. So ok, you don't like turnips, eggplants or pumpkins. Now tell me what you like.

\- Something I like? - Mu looked up thinking about it... But as nothing came to mind Kanon rose an eyebrow and Mu looked away blushed up. - i can't think of anything - Both Aioria and Shaka where surprised

\- Come on, there must be something you like. Something sweet, something bitter, something salty... An in-between, perhaps? Or something that you asociate with some nice memories...

\- Memories? Lychees...

\- Huh? What is that?

\- It's a small fruit from the east, it's very sweet, but... I like them rather because they remind me the place where I used to live in Jamir. Those fruits don't normally grow there, just a small three in the backyard of an old woman's house. I haven't eaten them for a long time...

\- Very well, that's a start Aries Mu likes lychees

\- And you? What do you like?

\- Me? I like you

\- Yeah, but you cannot... Kanon! – The Gemini's grin made the Aries blush up to the root of his hair - You know what I mean!

Kanon laughed

\- Can't you guess?

\- Mmm… the chocolates you are always teasing Camus with? What's so good about them?

\- What's so good about them? Aries if you keep disregarding everything I like, it'd be me reconsidering our relationship.

Mu chuckled

\- Alright, I'm sorry.

\- Have you even tried chocolates? – said Kanon rising an eyebrow

\- The ones sold at Rodorio shop

\- There's no comparison point. Those commercial stunts are but fat and sugar. - Kanon took a pouch from his belt and took out what at first glance looked like marbles... No, those were the chocolates in colored aluminum foil. - Have one of these... - Kanon didn't look too convinced

\- What is it? - asked Mu taking the cream colored ball the other offered

\- Those are really difficult to come by. I can only get them from an old granny at Mexico

\- All the way over there?

\- North Atlantic, remember?

\- So these are handmade? - Mu looked at the ball in his hand

\- Custom made! So if you don't want it, give it back. They are a highly valued currency.

Mu peeled off the foil.

\- What is this? Coffee?

The ball had a crusty cover

\- And almond

The scent made Mu smile

\- Don't just look at it! - said an impatient Kanon

He bit it.

\- What is this? - said Mu opening his eyes wide

Inside the crusty cover the chocolate was smooth but the creamy core had a liquor taste

\- Spiced Rum. - Kanon smiled - I got also whisky and tequila. - Mu blinked surprised - Good thing you liked them.

Mu smiled and ate the rest of it.

\- Now I get why there's always a riot around them

\- I casually discovered them during a mission. I go back every so often to get more.

\- Without authorization?

\- People don't normally know where I am anyways, I don't think anyone notices if I leave for a few hours.

\- Be careful, please

\- I'll be.

Mu fell silent for a moment, as the rest of the chocolate melted in his mouth. When he spoke again his voice carried the saddest feeling Kanon had ever heard.

– Saga and Aioros were my heroes. We spent almost every day together. I trained with them trying to be like them. Pope Shion was like a father to me, I loved him so much... But something was changing and I couldn't figure out what it was, something had gone wrong with them. I tried to tell pope Shion, but he didn't know what to make of my fear. I tried to approach Saga, to tell Aioros and even Shura and it was the same. The world all seemed pretty normal but it wasn't... On that night almost 14 years ago... Pope Shion reached me. The last thought I got from him was a vortex of dread which echo faded into the storm that raged in the sanctuary. Not only did I knew he was dead, it was as if I had been there in the middle of the chaos. I knew when, who, where and how, like it happened before my very eyes. I tried to reach Shura, but it was late, he was in no disposition to listen to a kid being in the middle of a hunt. And so, everything was lost in an instant... The world crumbled that night...

– How old were you?

– Seven...

– And in all these years you have never talked about this with anyone?

Mu shook his head.

– I assumed they all were either fools or traitors. And so I left the sanctuary...

– And that is why you locked yourself away from everyone. Then your problem is more a trusting issue. You purposely don't communicate with others more than strictly necessary to protect yourself. Ironically you live behind a crystal wall, but it's clear that such severe isolation doesn't suit you...

Mu was shaken. – You sure nobody else reads minds, Gemini?

– I don't. I'm cursed with curiosity and observation. I'm sorry if I meddled in none of my business...

– Hn... But Kanon – Mu didn't want him to use what he just said to resent Saga even more. – The man who murdered pope Shion, that embodiment of evil and chaos, vanished the night Athena claimed her place in the Sanctuary. I can tell you with certainty the man sitting now in his place, your older brother Saga, has nothing to do with him.

– I know...

– ... And I'm not a walking radio! – Said Mu looking away almost pouting

Kanon found real funny such childish gesture.

– It was a figure of speech. I supposed it should be like having people's monologues as background noise

– If it were like that, we'll drive crazy. One needs to pay attention to actually check what's happening on somebody else's mind... I'm not eavesdropping on other's minds! – Claimed Mu before Kanon could say anything, which made the Hellenic laugh hard because it totally looked like Mu read his mind. – That's... That was predictable. You think too loud! – Added Mu in self–defense. The Lemurian didn't thought what he said until he said it...

– Do I?

– W... when it is not a mess of white noise, yes. – Too late to lie about it

– Was that the reason you were so interested in me when we met?

Mu blushed up

– Part of it… I wanted to know firsthand if anything of what I'd heard about you was true…

– And was it?

– Not all of it

– Is that a good or a bad thing? – Suddenly Kanon was concerned

– I haven't decided. You are the most complicated person I've ever met.

– ... I can only imagine the kind of headaches you've got because of me... – The Gemini truly felt bad about it

– Don't take it as an excuse to disappear longer than you already do. – Kanon turned to Mu – Having you around is a nice break from routine – The Aries indicated the ruins.

– If you say so... – Somehow Kanon felt glad. – But my problems are not yours, little lamb. And there's nothing you can do about them.

They looked at each other's eyes for a moment

– aren't you doing the same as me? – Asked Mu concerned – isolating yourself from everyone, only... Perhaps afraid of hurting others? Loneliness doesn't suits you either. The world is not made of crystal, it won't break if you touch it...

Kanon's heart began beating fast. Thoughts of jumping over Mu and made love to him until next day collided with the urge to keep him safe away from the chaos surrounding him. His desire and hesitation alerted the Aries.

– Kanon…

– What?

– tell me about Cape Sounion...

Mu's request made Kanon uneasy

– Why would you like to know about that? – he looked away

– Because you are dying to be heard. Not by me, but it is a start...

– It's all a fuzzy nightmare... Drop it Mu. Even to me when I voice it out loud it sounds like a made up excuse for all the things I did. I just want it to be over

– But it will never be... Until you sort things out with Saga

– He doesn't want to know a thing about it. He just wants to play happy family, disregard my past and what he did as if it never happened. I can't play along. He had tried to erase me more times than I can count.

– I don't understand what you are expecting from him. What should happen for the two of you to be at peace?

Kanon sighed. – I don't know...

Mu shook his head – Let's go, it's almost time for dinner. Do you have any plans?

– As a matter of fact, Milo invited me over since yesterday. – Said Kanon not too happy about it and stood up too – I'll never hear the end of it if I turn him down on the last minute. I've been ignoring him the whole week... Would you like to join us? Just dinner, some drinks, maybe I'll pick on Camus again, although Milo drunk can be a handful but I don't think we get that far with you there...

– Sounds fun but I got to care for Kiki – Said the Aries effortlessly lifting the box from the ground

– Must be thought to be a single dad so young – Said Kanon taking his paper bag from the box. Mu gave him a slight punch on the shoulder. – You could just dump him at Libra. I know Camus sent Hyoga there and he is older.

– I feel like we abuse Dokko too often. He is not a day care. – They began walking the road to the Sanctuary.

– The guy enjoys it. I don't understand why the kids too... What about Shaka?

– I'm afraid that's asking too much of either. Shaka has great patience, but kids in general are too much for him to handle. And we are talking about Kiki, it's too much effort on his part not to drive my friend insane.

– And Aioria will surely want his time with that readhead girl

– Marin

– I keep forgetting her name... Aldebaran?

– He spoils Kiki too much!

Aioria and Shaka stayed behind way after those two went away. It was finally the Leo who broke the gloom silence

– I hope you are aware of how many levels of wrong this whole ordeal was. We simply have no right to be messing with Mu like this

– Are you not affected by what Mu said about us? – Claimed Shaka meaning he was indeed too affected to take any scold from Aioria

– Shaka, in all honesty I had no need to know my best friend had an actual crush on me and I did nothing but feed him false hopes just to carelessly let him down. It's freaking awful, I feel like I abused his trust. And it is worst to know there's no way I can mend my mistake now.

– He said... I had fallen in love with the idea I had of him... – Shaka didn't seemed to listen to anything Aioria said – Am I really that clueless about him? It might be true he didn't let out much, but I could have asked. Instead I assumed it all was peachy between us. No wonder he lost interest in me. And now that... Kanon...!

There was clear anger in the way Shaka spit the Gemini's name

– If you care about Mu so much, you should just accept the facts, Shaka. He clearly likes Kanon, and it doesn't seems like the Gemini has any mean intentions.

– That doesn't mean he won't hurt him

– Even tho. Apparently that is a risk our friend is willing to take... And we should respect his decisions. All we can do is be there in case it doesn't work. Let's go back.

Aioria and Shaka walked back the road to the sanctuary in silence. They got straight to the Aries temple, but when they were about to leave it behind, a crystal wall stopped them

– I don't appreciate what you did back at the ruins – Said Mu coming out from around the last column in the row – Aioria, Shaka...

The Leo was about to say something but Shaka talked first

– Mu, please spare Aioria. It was all my idea, I just dragged him along. I'm sorry

Mu sighed – It's me who should apologize, it seems I haven't been fair to you.

– So much have happened, and so fast. – Said Aioria – It seems we haven't been able to handle it all to everyone's convenience. For what I did or failed to do, I'm sorry Mu. But Kanon is right, we are your friends and we care about you. We might not be the best there is, but please trust us.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello again

Thank you for waiting, here it is the next chapter!

If I take too long to upload a chapter, please don't fret. I won't drop this story. I don't quite write stories in order so I already got the ending figured out but the middle is quite difficult to sort out. Please bear with me a little. Thanks for reading! and remember I'm always glad to read your reviews, so don't forget to stop by!

Enjoy!

* * *

Kanon had been on the library the whole day in the unclassified section. It was called like that because, through the centuries, many people left there whatever text they thought could be useful. The few books that were there were foreigners, not many people could read them, and they waited for their translation. There were also some new edition of something, but resting on a stack of handwritten texts, hopefully, in a notebook, but mostly in disarray. There was no record of what exactly was in there, but Kanon had taken the initiative of finding out. So he took a shelf of "what the hell is this doing in here?", "interesting but useless", "got no idea what it is about – Greek" , "got no idea what it is about – others", "why is this not in a safe box?", "someone mistook the garbage can", and so on. He had been doing that for weeks and he was halfway through the mess. Whenever he found something important, he gave it to Camus to classify… to really classify, not just pile it up somewhere else.

And that was how he came across some very unusual notes that nearly got him killed under an avalanche of worn paper. They were about some saint clothes he had never seen anyone wear.

From the 88 saint clothes that were supposedly under Athena's blessing, a few were missing. To Kanon's knowledge there were currently only 70 or so saints, but those notes detailed many of such missing cloths and some others more or less the same way the Smith's journal portrayed them. So maybe they were a second part to the Smiths' repair manual, or missing pages. Kanon recalled a few Pandora boxes in the Aries workshop, not all of the missing ones but at least six. Surely they needed repairs, or they would be at their resting chamber on Athena's temple, or worst at the cloth cemetery in Jamir. If after such long time they haven't been fixed maybe the reason was the lack of the information Kanon held in his hands.

One of them called Kanon's attention and an idea occurred to him. He took that page and placed the others in a lonely shelf where he wouldn't mix them up with something else. Unluckily for him, Camus had been summoned by Saga and wouldn't be around at all. Kanon hoped nothing bad happened to them.

With the paper on hand, he left towards the coliseum. The trainings in there were just finishing. Saints and cadets were going to get dinner and a good night rest.

Shiryu, Kiki and Hyoga were trying to decide what to do. Their friends should be at the back fields but going over there and then return to the dining hall was too much walk after so much workout, considering they would need to climb too many stairs up their temples afterwards… well, Kiki could teleport them, but Mu had forbidden him to do that so he made as much exercise as the others. And in the middle of the discussion, a paper came flying and ended up on Kiki's face.

\- What the…? What's going on? – The kid took the paper off

\- Kiki, are you alright? – Asked Hyoga, but Kiki didn't respond

\- Kiki? – Shiryu was about to take the paper but the kid moved it out of reach

\- Don't!

\- What is it?

\- Is a page of the Smith's journal!

\- The book you use to repairs cloths?

\- Yes, but I've never seen this one before…

\- What do you mean by that? You've read that book countless times, don't you?

\- I have…

\- Which cloth is it?

\- Caelum… - said Kiki, reading the page – one of the repairs cloths

\- repairs cloths?

\- Caelum and Sculptor. Supposedly, those were the first cloths to be made, with their power making all others was easier. But Sculptor has been missing for centuries, while Caelum is shattered at the workshop. We have never been able to put it back together, but with this… what was a document so important being blown by the wind?! What else got blown by the wind?! I must put it in a safe place, I gotta go!

\- But Kiki…!

\- This is extremely important. Do not talk to anyone about it until Mu and Shion come back! Swear on your Saints' honor! – The urgency of Kiki's words made Shiryu and Hyoga comply

\- We swear!

\- Check if you find any other papers like this. If you do, bring them to the workshop! Bye!

\- Where are you going?

\- To talk to pope Saga!

And so Kiki left while Kanon snapped his fingers. He had remained unseen, checking what the boys would do with the paper he placed on the younger kid's face. Oh, well, he tried. He only hoped Saga wouldn't make a worldwide campaign to find the rest of the documents.

Kiki teleported to Athena's temple and rushed all the way to the Pope's studio. He knocked without waiting to check if anyone else was around. It was Camus who opened the door

\- Oh, Kiki…

\- Aquarius Camus! I need to talk to pope Saga…

Camus turned to Saga

\- We are in a very important meeting, young Aries – said the Pope, indicating the presence of Hound Asterion and Crow Jamian. Kiki became nervous

\- I… I know… but I found something… neither Aries Mu or pope Shion are around… and… it's… well, I'm not sure what to do with it, but I can't leave it rolling around.

\- Come in then. – Kiki entered the room. - What is it?

\- I… - The kid side glanced the older saints, but the only other one he was acquainted with was Camus, and he was not the best moral support… well, Kiki never expected to be so nervous in presence of Saga without his mentor.

\- Kiki, are you alright? – asked Camus

\- I… I'm sorry! This is a smiths' matter. I can't discuss it with them in here. – Kiki bowed in respect but both Camus and Saga noticed he was trembling slightly.

\- Alright. - Saga stood up – Gentlemen, please wait outside a moment. - The other saints stood up, bowed and went out closing the door. So Kiki was left alone with Saga… the kid shivered for real. He didn't notice the moment Saga approached him. He startled the kid when he placed a hand on his shoulder – Calm down, young Aries. – Saga expression was so serene Kiki did calm down a notch - What have you found?

\- This… - he presented the paper. Saga blinked surprised not fully understanding

\- Is it a sheet of the Smith's journal?

\- It looks like it. But I had never seen it before… and I've studied the journal several times. – Saga looked at the kid – besides that cloth is Caelum, one of the repair cloths, we have the parts in the workshop. – Saga looked back at the page closely

\- Where did you found it?

\- That's what concerns me the most. Hyoga, Shiryu and I were going out of training in the coliseum and this came floating in the wind.

\- Were there any others?

\- I don't know, I came here right away. Hyoga and Shiryu stayed behind, looking for more of them. I told them to bring them to the Smith's workshop.

\- Is it authentic?

Kiki hadn't thought about it

\- Looks that way. The writing, the ink and paper, the format and even the content, it does make sense.

Saga turned the page

\- But this note here doesn't seem to belong – He showed a corner of the page to Kiki

\- I didn't see that – The kid blushed up embarrassed as he took the page. It read "Kiki's trial"

\- Did you wrote that?

\- No. And that's neither Aries Mu's handwriting… would it be pope Shion's?

\- Looks alike…

\- Do you think they left it for me and got blown off? – That wasn't quite a question for Saga but to himself

\- No without telling you

– I'd like to try! – said Kiki after a brief silence

\- To repair it?

\- Yes!

\- Young Aries, you are well aware we are running low on both gammanium and orichalcum. We haven't find any other source yet.

\- All the more reason to try! Caelum cloth not only easies repairs but also helps finding materials.

\- All the more reason to wait for Mu and Shion to come back, don't you think?

\- So they can take over if I screw up? – said Kiki really disappointed

\- I didn't mean that… - Maybe Saga did, but he wasn't expecting such a reaction - But even if either Shion or Mu did reserved it for you, the fact neither of them mentioned it so far might mean that you are not ready yet, don't you think?

Kiki got discouraged. He understood Saga wouldn't want to risk losing the last of the repairs materials they had since there was a great chance he couldn't make it on his own. Caelum was as shattered as Lyra had been. But he was not a smith so terrible as to completely fail, was he? With his level, it'd be a difficult task, but not an impossible one…

Saga pondered the situation. He was not firsthand aware of Kiki's capabilities, he had only heard Mu's reports and Shion's concerns, which were a bit contradictory. All logic told him to wait for them to come back, Kiki was sure to succeed under their guidance as happened with Lyra and then they'll solve their supplies crisis…

– What if the materials you have are not enough to repair such a trashed cloth?

Kiki looked down.

\- If they are not enough to repair this one, they might not be enough to repair any other. What are we going to use them for then? As things stand, whatever we do will deplete our supplies, but not using them at all would be a waste. We could save them to repair the next currently active cloth that gets damaged during a battle, but we are not at war right now, and all cloths have already been repaired in full. We can get attacked at any time, true, but after our recent victory over Hades and the fact all saints were restored to our ranks would discourage any invasion. Nobody but Athena, the smiths, Libra Dokko and your holiness know about this shortage, not even the saints waiting outside to discuss with you their findings on the research for new sources, so it's unlikely any enemy would take advantage. So, the odds we need an emergency fix are lower than the chances I have of repairing Caelum to a functional state that allows us find a source faster. No other cloth offers such advantage. Let Pope Shion and Aries Mu finish their current duties, let that be the backup in case I fail to repair the cloth. But I don't think it's fair you don't allow me to try. I will never "be ready" if you grownups keep denying me the chance to practice and improve by myself!

Ever since Shion began interfering in his training, Kiki got the feeling they didn't trust his skills. He knew he was not as good as Aries Mu, but…

\- Kiki – Saga calling him by his name sounded weird. The kid shut up and bowed in respect. Certainly this was no way for a cadet to address Athena's Sanctuary Pope, much less former Gold Saint Gemini Saga, and the most powerful saint of their generation. Suddenly the boy felt his imprudent rant would end up terribly counterproductive – if you mess up, if you don't make it, is there any chance Mu can fix it with only the materials you have right now?

\- The only way it occurs to me it can't be repaired anymore is if I completely destroy it. I might not be the best smith yet, but I'm well beyond that point. Besides now we have the details.

\- You still don't know if this is authentic.

\- I would now once I start working on it. I'd stop before any waste or damage is done, and report back to your Holiness immediately.

Saga looked at the kid, then he looked out of the window

\- Kiki, you might think we care only for our supplies and our tools, but you must know that much more important than that are our saints, our people, you included. If being a smith were easy, your mentor would have more than one apprentice by now. But people as skilled as you is not easy to come by. You might feel we don't trust your talent, but actually because of such unparalleled talent is that we can't risk losing you. – Kiki blinked surprised and looked up - I know being a smith is a very taxing role. Aries Mu himself was out of commission for one whole day after Lyra's repairs, and he was only assisting you. It would be nothing short from reckless to ask such a daunting feat out of an apprentice who has a whole life ahead of himself and still too much to learn and to do. – Saga looked back at the kid - If we were at war and no other smith were available, I'll risk it. But you yourself said it, we are not at war and there's little chance we'll be soon, so there's no need to ask so much of you right now. However, if you think you can help, I must support you. – Kiki's eyes brimmed with determination - The shortage on supplies is an emergency and I can't turn a blind eye to any chance of solving it. – Saga gave him back the paper – Take Caelum, study this document and make a full assessment on the extent of the repairs. Especially verify if Caelum must be whole to help us search for the supplies, hopefully it won't. That would reduce the amount of work required to locate a source. Report back to me before starting the works.

\- Yes, count on that.

\- And Kiki, don't take any unnecessary risks, you don't need to rush either.

\- Got it. Thank you!

\- Thank you. Now please call the others back in.

\- Right away! - The other saints were startled when the door suddenly opened. Kiki was about to rush out but he remembered his manners – Thank you for waiting, you can now come in. Sorry for interrupting – he gave a few steps walking but he couldn't help sprinting forward, he was too excited. By the end of the hall, he teleported away.

Down at the workshop, his friends were already waiting for him.

\- Hey, Kiki!

\- Hello, guys. Did you find any other page?

\- No, we didn't. We even looked in the bushes, in the trees and inside the building

\- This is really suspicious…

\- So? What did pope Saga said? – asked Shiryu

\- He allowed me to find out if this page is authentic or not. So that's what I'll do

\- But shouldn't we eat first? – urged Hyoga

\- Alright. Let's go to the dining hall

\- We just came from there!

Kiki though about it

\- This one time… - he teleported away the paper and also took his friends to the dining hall.

They met Shun and Seiya there, and once they dinner, they went back to the temples together. After seen his friends to the stairs going up, Kiki teleported to the hidden room inside the workshop to verify the paper was still there. He took it to the workshop and began reading it.

By the time he finished it was already late so he decided to put away the page and get some sleep. Early next morning, just after breakfast, he tended to Aries altar and went straight for the paper. He studied it all morning. First read it, then made annotations in his notebook

He was so concentrated on the task that he almost died of fright when he felt someone looking over his shoulder.

\- Gemini Kanon! - He said sitting on the floor where he fell from the chair.

\- You could be dead, you know, imp? I thought you already were. I been calling you for a while. I got to come in since you didn't answer.

\- w-what are y-you doing h-here? – He was angrier at himself than to Kanon for not noticing his presence - Please leave!

\- I'm looking for your mentor – Of course he wasn't, but what other excuse was there to use?

\- He is out on a mission with pope Shion. – He said standing up - He won't be back for at least a week.

\- So are you all alone in here?

\- Yes! And I'm busy so if you don't mind…

\- Have you eaten anything?

\- Eh? – Kiki's stomach answered for him. He blushed up

\- do you have anything to eat at all? The dining hall is no longer serving

Kiki looked at the clock and worried, it was past three already

\- I wonder if this carelessness is common to all Aries. Here… - Kanon had a packed lunch. Surely he was saving it for later. – So what are you doing that we could have been invaded and you wouldn't have noticed? – Kanon looked at the desk – is that Caelum cloth? - Kiki looked at the lunch seriously considering eating it, but Kanon's words surprised him - One of Athena's repair cloths which allowed fixes on the go and tracking supplies, interesting…

\- Do you know about it?

\- Of course. Caelum, Sculptor and Fornax were one hell of a headache for Poseidon's marinas until their demise in the XVI century. No matter how hard Athena's forces were hit, they always came back almost instantly. When Poseidon found out the reason, he concluded they had to go first. The marinas carried out a plan to lure them out of sanctuary, separate them and crush them. We thought the cloths were irrecoverable.

\- Well, Sculptor is still missing, we had always had Caelum remains, as for Fornax… - Kiki went into the hidden room and came back – this is all we have. – And showed Kanon the red gauntlets

\- A real shame.

\- But why is Fornax not counted as a repair cloth?

\- Because it was created way afterwards. I understand it was one of the last to be created. But why are you interested on Caelum? Are you planning to restore it? That would be a really great feat

Kiki left the gauntlets on the desk

\- A great feat indeed – Kiki used his psychokinesis to pull Caelum box to the center of the workshop and open it.

\- Is this Caelum?! – Kanon was stunned. If Lyra had been shattered, Caelum… what the hell happened to it? It didn't even looked like it was once a cloth.

\- I used to like puzzles until I saw this for the first time.

\- Forgive me for asking, but… can this be repaired?

\- I suppose. We hadn't been able to put it back together mainly because we didn't even have idea of how it was supposed to look like. If that page over there is authentic and the information reliable, we should be able to restore it, although maybe not all of it.

\- What do you mean?

\- Aside from the obvious fact we are missing pieces… - Kiki remembered he should not discuss repair supplies issues with anyone, and Kanon already knew too much.

\- You don't have enough material?

Kiki cursed mentally and right away used his cosmos to check if there was anyone else around. He couldn't find anyone within hearing radius.

\- Don't say that kind of things out loud. – Scolded Kiki - Do you want us to get attacked?

Kanon rose an eyebrow.

\- In that case you should start by the belt and head piece

\- Why is that?

\- If I remember correctly, the belt had something to do with reducing the effort of the repairs, while the head piece was somehow related to finding supplies.

\- Alright I'll start by the head, then move to the belt. I got to find as much pieces of each as possible. – Kiki teleported some pots from Aries private chambers, and arranged them in two rows around the cloth pieces as to classify the mess according to the body parts they were more likely to protect

\- Good luck on that one. How long do you think it would take? – Kanon turned to leave

The kid kneeled down in the middle of the mess and began checking the pieces one by one to drop them in the pot they'd more likely belong to.

\- Many, many hours… - he said

\- Be sure to eat, and don't stay up until late.

The kid just mechanically nodded as Kanon went out. The Gemini smiled since his plan had sort of worked, yet he hadn't expect it to be so challenging.

When Kanon came back next day, he found a knocked out Kiki lying on a futon in the floor. He was heavily asleep and it was almost lunch time. The Gemini decided not to wake him up since he surely stayed up all night sorting out the pieces. He had 7 pots of shards of similar appearance and a large bunch back inside the Pandora box. Kanon went out to get his lunch but instead of eating it at the dining hall, he brought it back to the Aries workshop, where nothing had changed. He left food near Kiki and left to eat somewhere else.

Nightfall caught him lying on a bench at Rodorio square. He had been reading some other documents he found in the unclassified pile when, aside from the looks of the folk who had been willing to talk to the new Gemini Gold Saint but were too respectful to interrupt him, he felt the presence of someone too close to him.

– Did you lost something, imp? – said Kanon without turning around.

– No… – Kiki still didn't know exactly how to behave towards him. At least Kanon didn't made him as nervous as Saga – were you the one who brought me lunch today?

– What makes you think that?

– I don't think anyone else knew I was at the workshop. My friends would have awaken me… – Kiki felt a 'thank you' was in order, but…

– You shouldn't have interrupted me, now my stomach remembered I'm hungry, darn. – Kanon stood up and walked towards a small outdoor diner – you coming or what?

Kiki followed him as he took seat in the table closest to the fence enclosing the tables.

A young woman came hurriedly with the menus but stopped suddenly when Kanon looked at her.

– Oh, Gemini Kanon! G-good evening… – The girl smiled but became nervous – would you dine in here tonight?

– Good evening, Agatha. Yes, please. My usual gyro and whatever the imp wants.

– What? Me?! But…

– Hum, hi!

– Quit wasting her time, she is busy.

– Eh… a small order of dolmades?

– Right away.

– Thank you. – Then Kanon turned to Kiki – so? Any progress on your puzzle?

Kanon looking at him made Kiki uneasy.

– I think I got the pieces we need. The paper looks authentic.

– But?

– I don't think I can fix any of it by myself.

– And why is that?

– You saw what was required to fix Lyra – Kiki meant the blood sacrifice

– Is there anything else you need to do this time?

– No but I can't do the sacrifice and fix… the puzzle at the same time. I got no choice but to wait until my mentor Mu and pope Shion come back. – Kiki looked away. Kanon got the feeling there was something else he was not saying.

– Have you spoken to Saga yet?

– Yes, I reported all of my findings to him already

– Even what I told you?

– Yes, but... ! – Kiki opened his eyes wide. He had been so nervous that he forgot to mention where half the information came from.

– If you didn't mention me to him, it's ok.

– Eh?

– Have you done that, he would right away assign you bodyguards or something…

– What…?

But then Agatha returned with the food. It called Kiki's attention the fact she brought the food in a paper plate over a regular plate. She was followed by an old man. Kanon stood up to greet him

– Gemini Kanon, what a pleasure to have you here again! – It was the same old man who came to chat with him, Mu and Aldebaran, the first time they got to lunch together, so many months ago.

"Only you can say such nonsense, old man" was the first clear thought Kiki got from Kanon, as his mood lifted a bit.

– Good evening… – he greeted in an even gentler tone than the one he used with Kiki. – Have you met Aries Mu apprentice?

Kiki was surprised

– Eh? Aries apprentice? – The old man turned to the kid

– Good evening, sir, my name is Kiki

– Such a young fellow! And a foreigner as your mentor, right?

– Yes…

– Yes, I remember the previous pope was a foreigner too. It's great to have people from all over the place, brings different perspectives and makes one realize how big our world actually is… Will you stay with us for dinner?

– My apologies, but tonight I need to go over some papers – Kanon folded the paper plate and wrapped his food. Kiki did the same.

– must be something important!

– I'm not convinced. I guess I'll know once I'm done.

– Alright, alright. Then we won't keep you! Have a good evening and thanks for coming!

– Thanks for having us over this brief moment

– Come whenever you like. If it weren't for you, my establishment wouldn't be this big already!

– You already had all you needed, I just gave you some pointers.

– There aren't that many things more valuable than the gift of knowledge – said the old man with a great smile. Although Kanon's expression didn't change one bit, Kiki felt his thoughts swift towards a way darker mood.

– I do what I can. Give my regards to your wife.

– Sure thing! Farewell young lads, farewell

– Bye! – said Kiki following him

Kanon walked away still acting carefree, but once they turned the corner, he let his anger show in his face. The young smith was completely thrown off.

"It's worthless!" was the neon sign Kiki got blinking in the older man's mind.

– Whatever you did for that old man, he is honestly grateful – the kid mumbled. Kanon side glanced him, he had completely forgot he was there. – No good did is ever so small that is insignificant. You changed a life back there… – Kiki looked back. He finally recognized the place and he was certain it wasn't that big two months ago.

– Good or bad is pretty relative. It all comes down to how convenient or inconvenient things really are for the people involved. Or why else do you think the saying "crisis are opportunities" exist?

– Intentions count! – said Kiki

– Many of the greatest calamities in history happened because of people with good intentions…

– Do you seriously took the time to help only to get free meals at Rodorio? – The kid pointed at the food. Kanon looked at it, certainly the thought hadn't occurred to him.

– No, that's a pretty convenient consequence. I was just bored at the time. – And he bit his gyro.

– So you did it for entertainment? I don't buy it. Helping others can be dangerous, tiring and boring at the very least. One doesn't put himself through the trouble for petty gratifications.

– Why would you do it?

– People's wellbeing.

Kanon didn't reply. They both ate their dinner in the way back to the temples.

Kiki wondered all the way what was really Kanon motivation for the things he did and also wondered what else would he be doing that nobody knew about.

– How much sleep you need? – said Kanon to Kiki

– I slept all day…

– So can you work now?

– Huh? Yes, that's my plan. – Said Kiki not very enthusiastic. There wasn't much he could do anyways. Kanon pointed at the workshop – How do you melt the metals? – He said once they entered the place – at least you know that?

Kiki had put away the cloth so he brought the box and the pots back to the center

– You need to make them resonate with your cosmos. – He opened the secret wall – The same way the gold cloths resonate with each other. Eventually they melt and become workable. I haven't been able to melt the orichalcum on my own yet.

Kanon took the gammanium ore in his hand. It felt like a chunk of iron, cold, hard and heavy…

– Try using Fornax gauntlets

Kiki turned to the gauntlets

– Why Fornax?

– It is supposed to ease working the metal.

– But we only have the gauntlets…

– Do they look like a dead cloth to you?

– … now that you say it, no

– The rest of Fornax must still be whole somewhere.

Kanon put down the gammanium and Kiki put on the Fornax gauntlets, but only stared at them

– What's the matter?

– They are too big for me

– What do you mean?

– They don't fit me – Kiki shook his hand in front of Kanon. The metal rattled.

– What else did you expected? It is not your cloth.

Kiki got discouraged

– Then I can't use it.

– Kid, you are getting on my nerves. How is it possible you can repair cloths but you don't get how they work? – Kiki looked at Kanon confused. – Cloths do not define who is a saint and who isn't. A person's capability to harness the power of the stars, the cosmos, and make it yours, your cosmos, is what makes you a saint. It's been recorded how saints can jump classes, silver dropping down to bronze, bronze jumping up to silver, and both bronze and silver being as strong as gold. But that happens depending on the person's skills, not because of the cloths. And when the change is too great, they cause their cloths to adapt. And so a previously bronze cloth suddenly becomes silver like it happened to Orion, or from silver to bronze like Puppis. I even read about an Ophiuchus gold saint from long ago, but right now it is a silver cloth. – Kiki looked at Fornax gauntlets – Cloths are only a tool of sorts to enhance the power you already have.

– The power I already have?

– They are not donned to people right away because certain requirements must be met. – Kanon gave Kiki a slight knock on the head to call his attention – First, since the cloths have certain abilities of their own, you need to be able to control your own cosmos so you can attain them, thus disclosing both your full potential. Otherwise they'll overload you. Without proper training, you won't be able to control it and it will crush you or simply won't work at all. Second, the candidate should be compatible with the cloth, that is they should be born under the constellation the cloth portray and draw their power from it. For example, only someone born under the Gemini sign can wear the Gemini cloth. The third requirement is the affinity of the candidate's purpose.

– purpose?

– The cloths were created to serve Athena and protect the world. So whenever a saint strays away from this path, the cloths ditch them. You have a few examples you can talk to, to verify this.

– Cancer Deathmask…

– His name is Angelo, by the way. He is capable of reaching the seventh and even the eight sense, his cosmos is great. He was born under the Cancer constellation so that would be the cloth that suits him best, according to his own abilities. When he worked under Saga, blatantly out of the path of justice and against Athena, the Cancer cloth left him, only to embrace him once more when he corrected his ways. So, as you see, it is not that you become a saint once you are donned a cloth. You are donned a cloth because you are a saint. If you don't have one right now, it doesn't necessarily means you are not fit to wear one, it all means there's currently none that completely suits you or it already was donned to someone else first.

"So I am already a saint?" – How are you so sure!?

Kanon made a facepalm

– Are you honestly asking me? What I saw back when you repaired Lyra requires a cosmos above bronze level and a very precise control of it. I don't think any of your friends can do what you did, not even the candidates for gold cloth, not even three fourths of current saints. So that fulfills requirement one. Now, do you believe anything of that cheesy lecture you tried to give me?

Kiki blushed up. He was only a cadet, he shouldn't be talking back at anyone with a cloth, much less a gold saint.

– I'm sorry, but I do.

– Well, seems requirement number three is fulfilled as well.

– But I still lack requirement two.

– But you have two cheat cards you can play. If I remember correctly, Fornax shares ascension with Aries. What's your birthday?

– April first.

– Odd date, but I'd think it'll work. That's one. The other one would be your second purpose affinity with this particular cloth

– What do you mean?

– You are a smith, right?

– Yes…

– Athena's smith

– Yes

– What does the Fornax constellation represent?

– A furnace?

– There you have it. Fornax was made to help the smiths make speed repairs on the go. So even if not all of it is here, you should be able to harness its power. – Kiki was so excited. Kanon just yawned – Have fun. – And he turned to leave.

– Kanon…

– What now?

– Thanks!

Kanon snorted

– Don't celebrate until you achieve your goal, imp.

As Kanon got to his chambers to spend the night, he could still feel Kiki's cosmos burning, trying to figure out how to work the hypermetals until very late at night.

Early next morning, Kanon went down to Aries to check on the kid and again he found him sleeping in the futon with the gauntlets on. He made a scowl since he didn't see any kind of food supplies around. "And so I became food delivery service". He wondered if the little Aries would starve if he didn't bring him anything… He decided he wouldn't risk it, and he decided to proceed like the day before and bring him lunch. But by dinner time, he found the kid's friends all over the temple

– He isn't in his room either

– But I feel his cosmos very close

– Where would he be?

– Lost something, brats?

– Gemini Kanon! – said both Shiryu and Hyoga

– Actually we can't find Kiki anywhere! – said Shun really worried

– We haven't seen him in three days!

– Did you look at the workshop? – The saints exchanged looks. Kanon made an effort not to roll his eyes.

– But what would he be doing there?

– He is never in when Mu is not around

They all went around the temple to the workshop. They felt his cosmos stronger as they approached but then it faded. They reached the door and knocked but it opened on its own

– Kiki are you in here?

Any evidence of Kiki's work had vanished.

– Hi, guys!

– Hi, guys? That's all you got to say? – Dramatized Seiya – We have been looking for you like crazy!

– I-I'm sorry! – Then Kiki noticed Kanon pointing at the food he held.

– What are you doing in here?

– Training and studying! – He said while teleporting the food out of sight. With that Kanon left, not very pleased since he wanted to know if Kiki made any progress. Soon the young saints all passed through Gemini temple toward their own and the young Aries cosmos could be felt burning in the workshop.

Next day Kanon woke up very late. It was almost lunch time. He took a shower dressed up and went down to find out what the kid had done.

Aldebaran, Shaka and Aioria were going up the temples way when they saw Kanon standing in the entrance of Aries. He looked unsure of going down or around the temple.

– Hey, Kanon! – Called Aioria, but the Gemini didn't pay them attention until they were almost at the entrance themselves

– Hi…

– Is something the matter?

– Aldebaran – He turned to the tall man – Did you happen to see the imp going out with his friends today?

– You mean Kiki? It's been a while since I last saw him. He's been training or something at the workshop lately. His cosmos could be felt burning until late at night.

Kanon frowned and turned to the workshop

– Can you feel it now?

All four saints sprang forward and it was Aldebaran who opened the door.

Kiki was lying face down on the floor wearing some red gauntlets the other saints had never seen, and he was holding a heavy chunk of metal in his hand.

– Hey, Kiki! – It was Aioria who approached him and turned him over. – Kiki, wake up!

The kid frowned and moved but didn't wake up

– Kiki! – called Shaka leaning over to listen, since he thought he heard him speak – Five more what?

– Minutes… – said Kanon splashing the kid's face with water from the sink.

Kiki barely opened his eyes

– Tired… – Was all he said before turning away and keep sleeping

– The kid's exhausted. – Said Aldebaran – He's been working a lot by himself

As Shaka removed the gauntlets, Kanon went out without the others noticing.

– Let's take him to Taurus. I got the afternoon free so I can take care of him

– Thanks, Alde. – said Aioria passing him the child

– I'll stay and put this place straight – said Shaka checking the place – we can't leave this rolling around

– Do you need help? – asked Aioria

– No. You go ahead with Aldebaran. I'll close the workshop and meet you at Taurus – said the blond

Aldebaran and Aioria nodded and went out. Upon getting closer to the temple's entrance they saw a shirtless Kanon kneeling down. He was using his shirt to clean some spilled food from the stairs and the cover of a book.

"Is that his lunch?"

Actually it was Kiki's, but Kanon didn't bother to correct them.

"Did he spill it when we all ran to the workshop?"

"Was he that worried about him?"

– Hey, Kanon… – called Aldebaran

– hn?

– We are going for lunch to Taurus. Would you like to join us?

– Golden Triangle… – again he used that technique to get rid of the unwanted stuff, the shirt and the food mess.

– Thanks but I was going to Rodorio for supplies. I'll eat there.

And he left. He cursed because, given what happened, surely either Aioria or Aldebaran would stay with Kiki until Mu arrived and he would not know how did the whole repair Caelum ordeal ended until later in the month.

But to his surprise, early next morning Kiki was casually waiting for him out of the Taurus temple, Aldebaran had just left for training with Shura and Dokko.

– So? What happened to you? – said Kanon kind of annoyed by the kid's carefree and almost merry attitude.

– I did it! – He said with a wide smile. The older man was surprised but hid it perfectly

– Faint? No doubt it. – He said indifferent

– What?

– Out cold for a whole day. You scared the hell out of your mentor's friends.

– No! That's not what I mean! I finally got the... to melt!

– Are you feeling well? You didn't ate anything in more than 24 hours…

– I did it!

– Well, let's see it. But I'm warning you, if you faint again I'm going to scribble on you face with marker – Kanon had some in his hand

"What would he need those for?" wondered Kiki

– I'll show you.

So the kid walked fast down the stairs, out of Aries into the workshop, closely followed by Kanon who could not comprehend why they had to walk when the imp could just teleport them. The kid let the saint in and closed the door after making sure nobody was around. He took the gauntlets and the metal out of the secret chamber, put the chunk in the center of the room and put on the gauntlets. Then he concentrated his cosmos. Kanon waited idle, sitting in the chair by the desk, for a very long time, but nothing happened. Kiki stopped

– You had a starvation induced hallucination. – concluded Kanon

– No! I really did…

– Maybe you should rethink your role in here – he teased him, but he wasn't expecting to see tears gathering in the kid's eyes. – Hey, imp. – But Kiki ignored him – Look at people when you are addressed. – He turned to him reluctantly – You fainted for a whole day, you made your cosmos burn steadily for several hours. Have you eaten yet?

– I did get breakfast…

– Well, that's a start. You sure you want to do this now? – Kiki looked at the gammanium and nodded – Ok, then, go on… take it easy! – said Kanon when the kid rose his cosmos level fast. Kiki stopped and the older man scratched his head – Have you ever set a bonfire before?

– No.

– Well, you don't do that with a flamethrower. You could but you are going to waste lots of fuel in the process and the fire will go out sooner than you'd think. So you make the charcoal and wood arrangement, however you like it, and make sure it won't crumble and end up all over the place. Then, separately you turn on a starter. It could be some dry leaves, cardboard, small branches, paper, whatever you have at hand. There's some people who use alcohol, oil or other stuff too, but in my not so humble opinion that ruins food. But the point is the starter itself, you put it on the bonfire and care for it for a bit, slowly fanning it until it spreads on its own. It can take a while, it might not work in the first attempt, but the resulting bonfire will last longer and the food will taste better. So, first go for a good starter, a cosmos starter. – Kiki looked down, considering Kanon's words – Do you remember when you learned about it? The first time you gathered your cosmos? – Kiki nodded – Do the same.

Kiki breathed and concentrated. He put his hands in front of him and they began to shine slowly. After a moment his concentrated cosmos began to shine between his palms. He looked up at Kanon, but he only indicated the chunk of metal in the floor. The kid walked over still with the shine between his hands and slowly got the metal into the light.

– Gradually increase it. You know this is going to take time, so don't you expect it to melt right away… – After a while Kanon could felt something indeed was changing in the material, but it was very subtle. – Focus in Fornax, imp. This is what she was made for. Channel her purpose, the intentions of her makers. Call for her assistance. Forget about being a saint, forget about wearing cloths. Who knows what the future's got in store for us. Concentrate in the present. Right here, right now, at this place and moment, you are one of Athena's smiths, you achieved that status with your own effort. Mu and Shion might have guided you, but you stand here on your own. It's no by chance, imp. You can do this. – Slowly the gammanium began shining, but before Kiki could get excited, – No, don't get distracted. You'll have all the time in the world to celebrate once you finish. You are just starting, this is nothing, keep going. Melt the gammanium.

Kiki kept going. Kanon checked on the time by the sunlight coming in through the open door. When something around an hour passed, he interrupted the kid.

– Don't overdo it.

– But I just…

– I know, I saw. You'll get the handle of it soon, but not if you pass out again, Saga finds out and forbids you to continue until Mu returns, whenever that is. Besides, all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. Go get you friends and have some fun before coming here to try again.

– All of them are busy today. I got nothing else to do…

Kanon blinked skeptic.

– Tend to your temple then. You have been so obsessed with this stuff you didn't even lit the altar at night! And prepare some food for the following days. I'm no food delivery service! I intend to go out myself and I don't want to come back and find this place a chaos and you in coma!

Kiki did as Kanon said, and tended the temple and the private chambers. He went down to the village and got enough supplies for a few more days. When he came back to Aries and put away all the stuff he brought, he returned to the workshop and trained for another two hours before going out to the temple entrance to greet everyone going up.

Aioria, Aldebaran and Shaka were still worried about him, but thinking it would be awkward to ask him to stay with any of them or that he let any of them stay at Aries until Mu arrived, they agreed to offer him and his friends to host a sleepover one night each. Of course they talked with Dokko and Camus first, who saw no problem on it.

So when Shaka told them they could spend the night at Virgo, the kids were really thrilled and each rushed to their dorms to pick their usual sleepover gear. That is, all but Shiryu who didn't had because he was usually the host, but since Shun lend him his sleeping bag, the problem was pretty much solved.

Shaka actually didn't knew what to expect. He spend the entire day mentally preparing himself for whatever chaos that many boys would make at this home. But Shun, being the thoughtful boy he was, warned the others his mentor was not the most prone-to-party fellow of the bunch and asked them to tone down the noise and mind their manners a bit. So when they entered Virgo private chambers, the saint in charge was surprised each kid came in, left his stuff at the now empty living room and orderly took a sit at the table to dinner without much hassle. The night went by smoothly with nothing more than Seiya and Hyoga bulling each other and sort of wrestling before going to sleep.

Next day it was Aioria's turn. Nobody expected to find Ikki actually living at the Leo temple, the last thing everyone knew about him was that he had refused to train under Aioria and his overall whereabouts were unknown. Yet that was part of the deal with Kanon, he had to move in and help tend to the temple and the private chambers, and pretty much comply with his mentor's requests so he could get to train with the Gemini by the end of the week. Everybody was stunned to learn this. Of course it was one thing to get Ikki to do what Aioria asked for, and quite another was that they get along. It was like having two lions in a small cage. But the boys' presence was a nice break for their domestic tension. As soon as dinner started everybody relaxed and enjoyed a nice evening. Ikki even forgot his bad boy attitude for a while.

Then it was Aldebaran's turn. Just after dinner, the place became a mess. Seiya had been teasing the Taurus saint into a friendly match. So, when he finally agreed, it turned a bit of a tag team match. Kiki sided with Aldebaran, so Shiryu too. Hyoga and Shun sided with Seiya. In his way up, late at night, Kanon and Deathmask were quite surprised to find three kids trying to tackle down the giant while the other two were trying to defend him. At some point they all ended up like a knot of legs and arms in the floor. The game ended when Cucciolo, Deathmask's huge dog, barked loud as if asking if he could join the fun too. The players were surprised to find the Cancer and Gemini saints together, not a lot of people dared to hang out with either. But they had actually met in way from Rodorio. Kanon asked Deathmask for the ball he was carrying and threw it to Kiki. That set the huge monster dog after him so the kid ran away through all of Taurus hall until it occurred to him to pass the ball to Seiya. As he grabbed it, Cucciolo was going to jump on him to get it, but Deathmask called for him and he stopped just before running over the boy. The dog barked for the ball and moved his tail until Seiya threw the ball to Hyoga, and so the boys kept on playing with the dog a little bit before getting ready to sleep.

Early the following morning, when Kanon made sure everyone in the upper temples had left for their daily duties, Kanon went down to the workshop, where Kiki was sweeping the floor and getting ready to practice again.

– Ok, looks like someone is no longer in danger of coma… – he said once Kiki saw him approaching

– Of course not.

– So?

– I can melt it now.

– show me

Despite spending the previous nights with his friends, Kiki kept training as Kanon recommended, with excellent results.

The kid brought out Caelum's remains along with the repair materials and placed them at the center of the workshop, even the case with the transfusions kit. He did that more out of habit than intending to use them. He then put on Fornax gauntlets and began his task as Kanon sat down at the desk again. Kiki's cosmos rose slowly, but this time, Kanon saw both the gammanium and the orichalcum shine, and after a while they melted. They finally melted as it was the day the Gemini saw the smiths fixing Lyra.

– So now you think you can begin working on Caelum? – He said to the kid in an unimpressed tone of voice. Kiki smiled and nodded. – Alright. Let's see how you fare on this one. – Kanon took the little chest and applied the needle to himself as he approached Caelum.

– What are you doing?

– The Cloth needs a blood sacrifice for it to be repaired, right? – Kanon sat down in the floor and turned the tube to the Cloth

– Y-yes, but…! – Kiki was alarmed. How did Kanon know how to apply the needle? And why would he do that? His blood rained over the cloth shards

– How much?

– N-not enough… Y-you are mad, you should have warned me, Gemini… like that is fine.

– This is a lot. You better not waste it.

Kiki used his psychokinesis to bring forward the stardust, the smith tools, his notebook and the cloths description.

– This is so dangerous… – said the kid side glancing the older saint – Dangerous and risky…

– Then concentrate or you'll screw it up

As Kanon stopped the bleeding feeling quite light headed, Kiki began mixing the hypermetals. When the alloy was ready, the kid kneeled down to the shards and took a deep breath as he rose the tools ready to start.

Mu had teleported to Aries hall. His mission had been completed and all that was left to do was report the results to Athena and the Pope. But he wanted to rest in Aries a bit before joining Shion on the main hall. Actually he had been worried that his temple had indeed suffered in his absence and wanted to fix whatever needed fixing before Shion noticed, to avoid any further scold from him. He was surprised that nothing was out of place, so he decided to go into the private chambers when he turned to the workshop. The gammanium, the stardust, the orichalcum, the tools! Someone was in there. Kiki! Doing what? All cloths were repaired a while ago.

He rushed over and as he barged in on the workshop, he was stunned. Kanon was lying on the floor covering his eyes with an arm as Kiki was working by himself on a cloth the Aries saint had never seen before. The kid was so concentrated, with his back to the door, that he didn't notice his mentor standing in the doorway. The older smith turned to the rack of shattered cloths and right away knew which one it was. Mu's chest got swollen with satisfaction. It was a shame they didn't have enough materials to completely restore the cloth. Although deep down he knew an apology was in order, he shouldn't have doubted neither the kid nor himself.

He didn't dare distract the child, so he moved quietly towards Kanon to check on him. He was only asleep, a little weak after giving away so much blood. So the older Aries teleported him to his dorm, and stayed behind to cheer on Kiki.

They boy didn't notice his presence until the helmet was whole again. He was actually concerned about Kanon and intended to check on him, so he jumped startled to find his mentor in the room instead. Fearing he would get scolded for using the smith's equipment without authorization and dragging a gold saint into the mess, he stood there shivering trying to think of a way out, yet his brain refused to cooperate. Mu didn't like that reaction one bit so he approached the child and hugged him reassuringly.

– Kiki, congratulations! – The boy was so surprised he didn't knew how to react – You can now melt and mix the hypermetals on your own! – Mu lifted the kid from the ground and held him up as if he was a small child – I'm very proud of you! Eh? Kiki what's the matter? – The kid began to cry so Mu held him close. – Are you ok?

"Aren't you mad…" Kiki couldn't make out words so he spoke using telepathy, "that I used your tools without telling you?"

– Why would I be mad? Those are Sculptor's tools. They are for every smith to use. I'm glad you trained hard while I was gone.

– Mu, are you ready? – Shion appeared at the door – eh? What's happening? – He thought something bad was going on. He got really concerned when he saw the kid's tears. Kiki hid his face right away on Mu's neck and cleaned the tears away. Embarrassed, he wanted to jump to the floor but Mu placed a hand on his back, and so he hugged his mentor instead.

– Pope Shion, please go ahead. I'll join you in a moment. – Mu's tone of voice indicated it was a very important and private matter between them.

Shion was not very pleased to be left out, but he agreed. He just hoped it wasn't a mere matter of the kid getting homesick in his mentor absence, he was too old for that and Mu should not spoil him putting something so trivial before his gold saint duties. So he nodded and left.

– I do need to go upstairs to report, Kiki. – He said putting the kid down – so quickly tell me what all this is about. – He said pointing at Caelum cloth.

Kiki nodded and made a superfast summary of how he found the missing journal page, his talk with pope Saga, his conclusions upon studying the document, his work on the cloth and his training on the metals.

– And how did you get Kanon of all people to help you out with the blood sacrifice? – it was clear Mu suspected Kanon had much more to do with the whole ordeal than what Kiki was letting out.

– A-Actually… well, he coached me a lot in this

– How come?

– Once he learned I was working on the cloth, he came to visit often bringing me lunch and giving me some advice. – Kiki was nervous Mu wouldn't like that. The older Aries considered Kiki's words carefully.

– Hn… don't you think it's too much coincidence? – he thought out loud while they finished cleaning the workshop – Would it be possible that it was actually Kanon who found the documents and used his illusions so it looked like you found them instead?

– What? – Kiki blinked confused – why would he do that? He could have just given them to…

– Pope Saga?

Kiki looked up when realization struck him

– Or you…

– But I was away. So the next best option was you.

– If so, maybe he's got more documents. It's hard to believe only one was found

– I'll ask him later. – Mu walked towards the door – I just hope he doesn't gets in troubles for not handing them over right away. Anyways, don't talk to anyone about him. Let me check first

– Alright!

And so Mu left. He wanted to talk to Kanon as soon as he came back but he had left by then.

The sun quietly going down surprised Kanon entering Sagittarius temple in his way to Capricorn several days afterwards. The Gemini always felt watched in that place. Supposedly only Seiya lived there, but the kid spend most of his time in any of his friends' temples than there by himself, so Kanon always found empty the place each time he crossed.

But that day, his sixth sense alerted the gold saint about someone else's presence in there, and that someone was by the altar. Without even recognizing him, Kanon felt a strong aversion towards that person, it made him kept on walking through the temple as far away from him as possible. And for a moment the Gemini even considered turning around.

– Going up this late? – said Saga in a neutral tone

– It's barely nightfall… – Whispered Kanon coming to a complete halt

As Kanon felt ill, Saga also felt tired, but both of them felt it wouldn't be alright to just ignore each other and continue with what they were doing. They stood there for a long while without knowing what to say that wouldn't trigger another fight.

– This is so wrong… – said Saga closing his eyes – do we really have nothing to say to each other?

– "Hello" would be a nicer start. – Saga had to admit Kanon was right. The younger Gemini sighed – I got a great deal of things to say to you, – Kanon looked down – But you wouldn't like to hear any of them…

– Most of what you have to say I already know, you made it clear long ago…

– You know nothing, Saga. You think you do, but you only see what you want, you only hear what you want, and from that you only recall what you want, so it really doesn't amount to much. Talking to you is like talking to the wall… – he turned to the stone structure beside him – Maybe not even that considering how actually productive my chats with the walls are. – Saga sighed, exhausted. Kanon just looked down again – Is it any good… to try to talk when clearly we don't use the same language and end up repeating the few rotten words we both do understand?

– Talking at each other can't be healthy

– Talking to each other has never been a strong point for us – Kanon tried to walk pass Saga – Unless you got something new to say to me, I'm not interested… – Kanon really didn't felt like neither taking nor giving another round of verbal abuse.

– You never are. – Saga frowned – You were not interested then, you are not interested now. You are never interested in anything I do

– Well I'm sorry that nothing I care about have any relevance whatsoever to you! – Kanon got mad – But you are not the center of the universe. I got a life of my own, my own mind to worry about it, my heart to care for it and my will to fight for it. If you don't it's not my problem.

– Where is my brother? Who are you?

– Dead at Cape Sounion! Why don't you go fish him out of where you put him? I'm nothing but the favorite scapegoat of your ego

– Scapegoat? You are not even good for that. – Saga turned to leave but he could not move. – Kanon… – The younger Gemini remained behind his brother, his hostile growing cosmos holding him on place – Release me! – but Kanon didn't answered. Saga grew mad – Would you dare attack the Pope?

– My dear brother, we are not so different… – Whispered Kanon

– I'm nothing like you!

– Keep telling yourself that if it helps you sleep at night. It's alright.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for waiting. Here's a new chapter.

The story is going to turn a bit darker from here.

Feel free to leave you comments in the reviews.

I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Saga was frightened as he had been not that many times in his life.

Kanon had him at his mercy, completely immobilized with his cosmos alone. He approached his brother from behind, whispered in his hear and vanished into the void of Sagittarius after giving him a hug that felt cold and impending like waves at night.

It was an ominous sensation. By what miracle was Saga still standing? He was so angry at both Kanon and himself. Had his younger brother learned nothing? Was his repentance just a farce? Such a hatred filled cosmos. Was he still plotting ill deeds behind their backs? And why had he failed to do anything about him? About the way he subdued Athena's Pope and left him shivering and weary of even his own shadow?

He couldn't stop shaking even when Shura held him. It took him a while to realize he was now before Capricorn's altar.

– Saga?

And he became limb in the 10th guard's arms

Has it all been for naught? Kanon was smart, too freaking smart and too freaking patient, a lethal combination. Having him loose was indeed a dangerous choice. But who was there that could keep him in check? Those he appointed for the task had failed, Saga was sure they did so rather by lack of motivation. If only they knew… Knew what? That was the issue. Saga himself knew nothing so it was illogical to expect more from others. Maybe he had to handle it personally… as he had just done. Darn it! If only Saga could find someone just as him, charismatic and good with words, to approach him and earn his thrust but willing to report back to the Pope his every move.

– Saga, what happened?

Nobody would do it. He had a very hard time with Deathmask and Shaka. The saints were all loyal to Athena, not him. And as things stood, just suggesting someone might not be following the same beliefs that everyone else will undo everything he had done so far even if it didn't amount to much. But why did it had to be so difficult? Can't people really change? Was Kanon incapable of correcting his insidious ways? If Kanon hadn't after all, maybe Saga hadn't either. How to fight against one's own nature? How? Just how?

Shura was frozen solid when Saga grabbed him by the back of his head and kissed him. Where the hell did that came from? He was so stunned, that he didn't offered any resistance when Saga pushed him against the altar. The Capricorn's sixth sense went nuts warning him about the terrible danger he was in. Whatever still struggling on his rational side refusing to believe Saga would pose any danger to him was abruptly sent to hell when the former Gemini trapped him against said altar with his body and pulled his shirt out of his pants to directly touch the skin underneath.

– Saga, stop! – Shura held him by the wrist and pushed him back with the other arm – What's got into you? – But he shuddered when he saw into the pope's eyes.

– What's the matter? Weren't you struggling to get my attention? – That wasn't Saga – Now you have it. Enjoy.

Saga effortlessly broke free from Shura's grip and held him instead, twisting his hand on a very painful way.

– Not like this… – And kissed him again but Shura turned away – Saga!

– There's no other way. – He said biting at Shura's lip and leaning forward to lift him from the floor and drop him up the altar. The Capricorn was not as shocked by the Gemini's actions than by finding himself aroused by them.

Even though, Shura tried to push him back again but he then felt a different kind of danger. Someone was aiming at them… no, at Saga. Whoever it was, stood somewhere by the entrance to Capricorn, not daring to enter uninvited but not willing to let things go any further. Shura could only catch a glimpse of gold from that direction before Saga took advantage of his distraction to stand between his legs and rub himself against his prey's body.

"I'm in the way…" He deduced as Saga licked his neck and pulled him closer. Shura stopped resisting and rested his hands on Saga's shoulders. "He is done for if I push him away! How come he doesn't notice? Or does he…"

It was Saga's turn to get startled by Shura trapping him with his legs. In a single movement, the Spaniard caught the Hellene's arms between their bodies to immobilize him, and grabbed him by the chin to kiss him. Saga initial reaction was to try and break free, but he soon gave up.

Shura broke the kiss and hugged him

– Shura, what was I…?

– Saga, – He whispered – Although I would not hesitate to follow you back to hades any day you decide to go there, I can't help but to try to detour you. So, please… please reconsider if it's worth going back. – Saga began shaking slightly, so Shura hugged him tightly

– I–I… I don't think I ever left that place… – He leaned against Shura.

– Saga… – The threat was gone. There was nobody else in the temple. Shura gently pushed back Saga so he could stand up and look into his eyes. He was back to normal, but he was still trembling. – Come with me.

Shura guided him to Capricorn's private chambers through the sea of stuff he had been putting out. As he turned on the light in the living room, Saga impulsively took his arm. He turned around to find the older man hiding his eyes behind the curtain of his forelocks.

– Are you alright?

Shura nodded, so Saga let go of him

– I'll leave now. – He turned away but in truth he didn't want to be alone

– Won't you tell me what happened?

– I'm not sure myself – He was scared.

– You don't need to leave. – Said the Spaniard putting a hand on his shoulder

– But, Shura, I could have…! – The Hellene suddenly moved away only to get trapped between Shura and the wall next to the door

– But you didn't. – Whispered Shura on his shoulder, cupping Saga's head with a hand and kissing his neck. – I love you, Saga. And after all that's happened, whatever else you do, it's not going to change that. – He kissed his cheek – And you must thrust I'm not so weak you can actually hurt me that easily. – He kissed his lips – If you ever do hurt me it would be because I let you. – Shura rested his forehead on Saga's

– You must never allow that… – Saga made Shura look at him – please…

– Saga…

They looked into each other eyes…

And it was Saga the first one to overcome the insecurity of joining their lips, wondering if it would be alright. As Shura answered him, he hugged him back. And the door got locked.

Again. Saga was in his arms again. And again not for the reasons he'd like. But Shura could not find it in himself to reject him this time. And so they moved to the nearest sofa. Once Saga got rid of his tunic, Shura's will power to avoid the situation went down the drain.

He held Saga dearly. He was as sure it was a deadly sin to dare lay his eyes on that pearly skin, as he was thrilled to do way more than that. He couldn't help to taste it, touch it, caress it… This one time Shura would make sure to enjoy the chance to the fullest, knowing something dire would soon follow. And therefore, he wouldn't rush either. Besides Saga wouldn't leave and nobody else would come.

Saga sat on the nearest sofa dragging Shura on top of him. The Spaniard made a slow game of stripping them off. At first Saga remained passive, letting Shura do with him as he pleased. But the Spaniard wanted much more than a few minutes of fun. He was determined to steal the Hellene from the ghost of Aioros, to blur away any memories of him. It would be the first time in his life that he so blatantly acted according to the war declaration that he had made in his mind who knows how long ago, he would not miss such a chance.

And so he advanced, gently but steadily conquering one by one Saga's senses until he could not think of anything besides Shura, until the former Gemini couldn't do anything but answer the Capricorn's attentions.

Saga was already nude when he reached for Shura's belt and got rid of it to undo the fly on his pants and push them down. The Capricorn was not expecting the former Gemini to take him on his mouth when he moved back. It had to be a dream, a hallucination. It could not be possible that such delightful lips and tongue were at work on him. As Saga moved back and forth, Shura put his hands on those strong shoulders.

But as soon as he felt the urge to release, he interrupted Saga by pushing him not so gently against the sofa. As the Spaniard struggled to calm down, he tried also to figure out what were the Hellene's intentions. Saga mentally scolded himself. He had once more underestimated Shura. Didn't he tell him he was nobody's consolation prize? He should have known the proud Capricorn would rather leave the act unfinished than settle for such meager entertainment.

Yet, being sort of forcefully pushed back by him, got the Hellene intrigued. More so by having him so shamelessly holding him down by the shoulders. Nor Aioros nor anyone had ever been so rough to him. Upon realizing what he was doing, Shura tried to move away, but Saga took him by the wrist and the back of his neck, pulling him down to lick his lips. As Shura shivered, one of Saga's hands slid to his neck while the other took the prisoner hand to his face. Shura got his eyes fixed on Saga's lips as he took two of his fingers into his mouth and began sucking on them. He was irredeemably hypnotized. Would Saga really let him…? As he rose his hips against Shura, there was no doubt in his mind, he was going to take the Pope again.

The Spaniard moved forward to kiss the Hellene as his now very wet fingers traveled down to prepare his mate for his entrance. A gasp escaped Saga's lips as Shura's fingers began their task. This time it would be more difficult than before since the younger man had nothing he could think of to help the other besides his own saliva. Not even cooking oil or anything of the sort like last time, he was fresh out of such supplies and had not planned to go grocery shopping until next day.

– Are you ready? – It was until Saga slid under him and turned around that Shura wondered why he hadn't requested the help.

– Do so… – Saga nodded as he supported himself in his knees and took hold of the arm of the sofa. He suddenly became nervous as he felt Shura taking position behind him and slightly pressing forward. Still he managed to relax enough for Shura to find as little resistance as possible.

The younger man let out a very pleased moan as he finally sank deep into that coveted tight heat. He hugged the older man by the waist, rested his forehead on his back and let go a sigh. He made sure Saga had adjusted to him before daring to move.

Saga had expected it to hurt, he had expected Shura to punish him somehow by what he had tried to do to him and everything else he had put the Spaniard through. But he got none of that. True, this was not Aioros, but Saga could only praise him. The Capricorn, despite his usual solemn and dispassionate demeanor, was actually very thoughtful and warm.

He waited until Saga adapted to him, massaging his buttocks, his thighs and his sides; kissing, nibbling and licking at his back. Saga shivered and began moving back and forth. Shura held him by the hips, following the rhythm, but soon imposing his own. He began pushing Saga forward against the sofa, causing him not to support his weight on his elbows anymore but to lie on the cushions and the arm of the sofa, with his arms under his body and only his head risen.

As Shura leaned forward to rest over Saga and grab him from his shoulders in a very dominant gesture, the Spaniard trapped the Hellene's legs between his own, and kept thrusting forward, faster every time.

– Ah, Shura… Shura!

Saga tensed up as he came, which also drove Shura to his climax

Both of them laid silent on the sofa, trying to recover their breath. Shura refused to open his eyes, afraid of having somehow unleased the end of the world and not willing to witness it. He was also unwilling to let go of Saga, intending both to protect him and to keep him for himself. Yet, he released the other man from his weight and sat in the sofa beside him.

Saga felt weak. For a moment there he crumbled on the sofa before turning to rest on Shura's arms. The younger man couldn't help to stroke again those beloved wavy bluish bangs of his head. In such comfortable warmth and silence, Saga began trembling slightly. Shura remained still, yet his heart began pounding in his chest fast.

– Shura, – That deep velvet voice became the prelude of doom – for the love you profess me, for your honor as Capricorn saint and for the oath to our goddess…

– Saga… – Shura was unwilling to hear the rest

– Swear to me you will not hesitate to use your Excalibur against me if… if I ever stray again from the path of her justice. – The Capricorn looked down at the man in his arms. He met only a side glance – We cannot allow that to happen ever again… – Shura hesitated… – I can't entrust such a task to anyone else. Please, Shura… everything I ever wanted has been denied to me. Give me at least this comfort.

– Saga, this I swear to you… In the name of my love for you, my oath to our goddess and my honor as Capricorn saint… if you ever stray again from the path of her justice, I… Capricorn Shura… will… not hesitate to use Excalibur… against us both, for I could never live with the burden of losing you to despair. You grant me the comfort of following you wherever you go. – Saga looked up at him. And kissed him dearly.

Before Shura knew it, he was alone in Capricorn temple.

Mechanically, he straightened up the place until there was no trace of what happened there. He sat at the table fully dressed and in darkness until late, with the ghost of Saga's distress burning in his lips…

Aioria and Milo were going down from the main hall back to their chambers when the Leo thought he heard a muffled sobbing coming from Pisces gardens.

– Milo, you hear that?

The Scorpio was so tired from their meeting with Shion that it took him a while to process what his friend just said and pay attention to their surroundings. He heard it too and began walking towards the sound. The Leo followed him.

In a bench surrounded by white roses they found a girl, probably a saintia. They weren't so sure.

Aioria cleared his throat to call her attention.

– Who is there? – She immediately flinched, cleaned her face and turned around.

– Leo Aioria and Scorpio Milo. – Said the brunette

– Equuleus Shoko – Said Milo to Aioria's surprise.

– Are you a saintia?

– Oh, yes, hi, uhm, nice to meet you... What are you doing here? May I help you?

– Actually, that's what we were about to ask you

– Did you heard me? – She blushed up – Sorry to trouble you. It's okay, don't bother. I'd be more careful

– Please don't. – Said Milo getting closer. Aioria wondered if they knew each other, since Milo knew her name and cloth

– Milo–sama?

– A large bunch of people is bottling up all kinds of ill stuff lately that I feel I walk a mined field when I go past them. Don't be one to join that team. You don't have to talk to us if you don't want to, but please don't keep things to yourself.

Yes, they certainly were acquainted. That was Aioria's conclusion since Milo wouldn't show much concern otherwise.

– Well, there's not a lot of people to talk to in here. – Answered the girl with a sad smile – I'd quit the post of Equuleus saint the moment the roses begin answering me.

– Well, I'm here. I might not be the best choice but please try me.

– You sure...?

Milo nodded. But still the girl doubted. It was bad enough he found her crying as to give the gold saints any further bad impression.

– If there's any place you need to go, we can talk in the way there. I wouldn't like to keep you.

– I got no plans. – Well, he had invited his friends over but they wouldn't show up until later at night once their duties were over. More likely Camus would stay until late at the library – Aioria?

– I was on my way to meet Shaka. Let's go.

All three of them began walking.

– So... would you tell me now what's wrong? – Said Milo in a neutral tone. Shoko felt her heart race.

Aioria noticed the effect Milo's presence had on her, she was all nervous and blushed up. What would be their relationship? It wasn't weird for young girls and even boys to be dragged towards the Scorpio like iron pellets to a magnet, but Milo's intimidating attitude would normally keep them at bay. Rarely would he ever acknowledge them. Besides, Saintias didn't get to leave Athena's temple too often. Where and how did they meet?

Shoko let ought a sigh.

–It's just... Pope Saga just went through here.

Aioria right away tensed up, refraining himself of thinking the worst

– Did something happen?

The girl shook his head.

– He must have fought with his brother again. He looked so down, so... Well, miserable.

And with that the Leo felt guilty.

– And so I remembered how Kyoko–onechan and I used to fight. We never went as far as them, but still… I never got to properly apologize to her for all the troubles I caused, and now all I can do is bear with her cloth and protect Athena in her stead, yet somehow I feel it's not enough. If only they were to make amends before it happened to them the same it happened to us. It's so pointless to be so mad at your kin…

– They do know it is pointless to be mad. – Said Milo – Yet, they have done so much damage to each other they don't know how to handle it. Good intentions alone can't cut it. We can only support them and hope they figure it out.

Shoko sighed

– The more time I spend in here, the more I get to notice deep scars of cruel battles in all of you. I'd like to help but thinking about it, there's nothing I can do. I feel kind of segregated, you know? I know nothing about anyone. I am around the same age as Seiya and his friends but even they have been through so much together when I just arrived. And... well, all other saintias are busy all the time, makes me feel like a slacker, to them I'm still a kid, even to Xiaoling, and it's weird since we are about the same age. Being a saintia I can't go back to Japan and I don't know anyone else. All this is such a crushing feeling. I... I know what am I supposed to do, but I have no idea how to do it. And I feel like I'm wasting my time just circling around everyone else trying to figure out what my place in here is. I feel so useless...

– It is a good thing you don't know much about us, Shoko. – Said Milo

– Eh?

– You have no idea how good. Because just now you were capable of feeling compassion for Saga and cry for him. Something several other saints would find hard to do. He did really atrocious things to everyone, yet he repented. I've seen him work hard towards making up for it, but... even though Athena forgave him, brought him here and put him in charge, to most saints all it means is that they must tolerate him. Still... that is not enough. If we are to fight, to protect Athena, and win, mere tolerance is not enough. Everyone knows that, but some can't seem to find a way past their own issues. They are pretty much stuck. Don't let yourself be dragged along. And about you feeling alone, we owe you an apology. You were pushed into a brawl you didn't even knew existed until you had to fight for dear life. And we have been all so sucked up in our own problems that we haven't really made any attempt to make you feel welcomed. You do are welcomed, Shoko. It's refreshing to have new people around, capable of looking at stuff from a different perspective.

– Milo–sama...

Eventually the trio reached Capricorn temple.

It had this empty feeling about it, but if the noise ahead was any indication, it was not empty at all. Shura was in the main hall.

He was alone, but he looked exhausted. Was he training? There were a large display of swords around him, all tastes and sizes. At that particular moment he had a rapier on his hand and was holding a stance neither Shoko, Milo nor Aioria had ever seen. He closed his eyes and began moving around. Step, step, thrust, step, slash, turn, slash, step, thrust. It was as if he was fighting an invisible enemy with the grace of a dance. His movements indeed had rhythm, it filled the atmosphere like a song. But there was something off, and it became apparent when the rhythm was broken and the rapier fell from Shura's hand a step afterwards.

Shura looked at it in frustration, as if the weapon had betrayed him once again. Instead of bending down to grab it, he tossed it into the air with a single movement of a foot and grabbed it single handed. He held the weapon in sadness and moved back to where he started, but instead of continuing he picked up a sheath, hesitant to put the sword away.

– Shura! – Called Milo and he turned to them. He was so concentrated he hadn't notice his visitors. His expression didn't changed a bit

– Good evening...

– This is Equuleus Shoko. – Milo made the introductions – Capricorn Shura. Spring cleaning came late?

– I consider it early…

– I didn't knew you liked swords this much. – Said Aioria – Are all these yours?

– Some of them. Most were already here when I arrived.

Shoko had her eyes fixed on the rapier. Upon noticing, Shura presented it to her

– Oh, may I? – Since Shura didn't moved away, she grabbed the weapon. It had a very different feel than any sword she had ever used. – How am I supposed to hold it?

Shura indicated the proper stance and grip. She had no troubles to follow his instructions.

– Do you practice kendo? – Asked the Spaniard

– Uhm, yes. Does it show? – She gave him back the sword and Shura sheathed it, leaving it over a display. She really wanted to look around but she wasn't sure if Shura would agree. She just moved aside when he walked by her to grab a katana

– It's not the finest... – He said giving it to her. – Be sure to practice every day.

Shoko's eyes brimmed.

– Domo arigato Capricorn Shura–sama!

He then turned to Aioria and threw him a xiphos which was resting on a box.

– I found this.

Without waiting for an answer Shura turned to some other swords and began checking them as if to keep them or discard them.

– You could put together a small museum with all these – Said Milo

– These are pretty low quality. I was rather thinking of taking them to the scrap heap to recycle…

– No way! Most of this swords are no longer made! They are as original as they can get.

While Shura and Milo discussed the exhibition–of–junk followed by Shoko, Aioria checked the xiphos in his hand. It was not just any sword. The scabbard read Aioros. Aioria unsheathed it and the blade shone as if Shura had recently polished it.

– Why do you have this? – He asked, and Shura turned to him

– Aioros gave it to me so we could train together. – The Spaniard answered matter of factly, and turned to the swords – He was the only one around who knew how to properly use it. Not that it was any useful besides as work out, but it was fun...

Aioria had in his hands Shura's terrible burden. He used to be praised as the hero who killed the traitor, but who was actually the traitor?

The Spaniard kept himself busy, avoiding the others

– Shura... – But before Milo could approach him, Aioria attacked him with Aioros' xiphos.

The Capricorn reacted on time to stop him with the first random sword he grabbed from the bunch, but still he lost balance and fell

– Stand up, Shura. – The Capricorn looked up at the Leo. – Aioros is not the only one with some knowledge of sword fight.

Aioria helped him stand up. They moved away from the displays and readied themselves. As Milo lightly hit one of the displays they began fighting.

– Let's go. – Said Milo to Shoko – This is going to take a while

Shoko looked at the gold saints in their sword fight. Then she turned around and followed Milo to the exit.

– Milo–sama... – Called the girl once they were out of Capricorn temple. The saint turned around. The girl was looking down, kind of worried, but then she took a deep breath and looked at Milo with determination. – Milo–sama, I never got to thank you for everything you did for us. Thanks for helping my sister and me, thanks for saving us. And also... I want you to know... I love you.

Milo walked towards her

– You don't need to thank me, that's what I'm here for. – He kneeled down taking her hand – About your feelings, I'm honored, Shoko, but there is already someone else in my heart and although things aren't going exactly the way I'd like, I wouldn't like to keep you from finding happiness with someone else.

The saintia was stunned. She wasn't expecting her hero to return her feelings but his honesty truly made her feel appreciated. She was afraid of a mean rejection, but of course Scorpio Saint Milo wouldn't do that

– Is there already someone Milo–sama is in love with? That ought to be a truly amazing person.

– He is – Milo stood up with a sad smile

– I wish you find your happiness, Milo–sama. – She began walking down the road again

– You too Shoko, thank you

– Oh, I think I should go back now. But Milo–sama, may I ask something else?

Kanon was too tired to go back to Gemini temple, so he stayed up at Sagittarius. But in the silence and stillness of the main hall, the sensation of being watched became so unbearable that he decided to hide himself, which resulted in none of those going up or down even noticing his presence there.

Instead, he did notice Milo going down, then Aioria, then Shura later on. As the night went by, Hyoga went up and eventually Aphrodite did too. It was barely past midnight, when Shura showed up, but he was alone, which most likely meant Camus had decided to spend the night at Scorpio. Lucky them. But there was something so odd on the Capricorn saint that Kanon couldn't help to worry about him despite his ill mood. And so Kanon finally decided to go up to find out what it was about.

When he arrived at Capricorn, he found the temple in complete darkness. It seemed Shura hadn't bothered to turn on the lights at the altar, so the Gemini did so. Then he went all the way to the private chambers. They were darker than the rest. Upon reaching the door the Hellene knocked, convinced the Spaniard was there. But he got no answer. What's more, the door cracked open. So Kanon went in and turned on the lights.

He found Shura sitting at the table with several glass bottles around. He was completely out.

– You must be kidding me... – Mumbled Kanon as he approached his friend, and just as it looked like, Shura was completely drunk. – Hey goat, wake up!

Shura blinked and tried to straight himself in the chair. His eyes were red and wet, like he had been crying. Which of course threw Kanon off

– Do you seriously drank all this? – How long did it took Kanon to get there since he saw his friend pass by? A couple of hours judging for the time at the clock, almost three in the morning. – You could have shared...

– Oh, Saga... here?... msorry... pick up... mess…

Kanon was now scared. Shura was the only person he knew to never confuse him with his brother. For him to do that, he was wasted beyond anything the Gemini had ever seen and that was dangerous.

– You are in no condition to do that. Come on. Let's get you to bed.

– No, please leave... I can... myself... – As soon as Shura tried to stand up, Kanon had to hold him to keep him from falling down. – Don't see me... sorry... msorry... – But Shura tried to shake him off – Please leave... fine... morning... forget...

– Hey, stay still. What is wrong with you?

– Leave me... Aioros waits... waiting... loves.. go...

– What about Aioros? – Kanon almost dropped him as if a snake had bit him

– Won't dare be...traym again... Saga... Saga... – And Shura was out again as tears streamed from his eyes.

"Is Aioros back? Waiting? For Saga!?" Kanon suddenly felt ill again, but something else popped into his mind – And why would you care, goat? – He asked Shura, but of course he got no reply. The Gemini had no other option than to lift him up and take him to his bed. He was in for some legendary hangover in the morning.

After taking care of Shura, Kanon went back to the kitchen to pick up the mess. "Where in that body did he held that much beer? Or how long was he at it?" Once that was done, the Gemini fell onto the nearest couch to try to sleep.

The morning came and with it a visitor for Capricorn temple, but the guardian was still too out of sorts to deal with him. So it was Kanon who opened the door for Milo when he knocked.

– Kanon? What are you doing here?

– Taking care of our local goat – Said the Gemini letting the other in – Apparently he decided to hit the party by himself last night and it got too out of hand. Know anything about it?

– Not a thing – Said Milo incredulous walking towards Shura's room

– Well I hope you didn't get anything important to do with him today, because he is not waking up soon. – Said Kanon yawning and leaning on the door frame.

– What's got into him? – Wondered Milo truly worried – Did he told you anything? – He asked while moving to the door.

– Nothing I could make any sense of. Not even a full coherent sentence.

– Well I got training with him today, since it is not happening why don't you help me out? Camus should be coming soon.

– He is so not going to like finding all of us in here.

– Not one bit. But I don't like leaving him alone...

At that point Camus was entering the temple. Kanon and Milo met him in the hall

– Shura won't be joining us today – Said Milo

– Why's that?

– Extreme hangover.

– What? – Camus was skeptical – We didn't drink that much

– So you were parting without me!? – Claimed Kanon to Milo

– That's what happens when you get difficult to find. Shura said he was waiting for you last night and you never made it here – Then Milo turned to Camus – According to Kanon, he drank more after he left.

– He was suspiciously quiet last night… – Once Camus entered, he saw the bottles in a plastic bag neatly tied next to the trash can in the kitchen – This is bad, we better get Saga

– Why Saga? – Kanon was confused

– He is gonna hang us! – Said Milo – Let Shura sleep it out

– Are you serious? – Asked Camus to Milo pointing at the bag and then walked into the room

– That much!? No kidding...

– How much did he had with you?

– Enough for this to be an emergency. – Said Camus walking out

– Don't tell Saga – Said Kanon holding the Aquarius by the wrist. The Gemini was ready to bet Saga was actually the reason for Shura's current state.

Camus was about to protest but the fierce determination on Kanon's eyes prevented it – Then who?

– What about Mu? – Said Milo

– Why, Mu?

– He is the next best option

Milo called the Aries with his cosmos. When he answered, Milo told him the situation. After a few moments, he appeared in the kitchen with the others, although the mild disarray in his hair and cloths was a good indicator they just woke him up.

– Where is he?

Kanon noticed the IV case in the mailman bag he was carrying.

– Over there – Milo took him to Shura.

If there was any trace of sleepiness on Mu when he arrived, it vanished when he came out of Shura's room and into to the kitchen

– A pot? – That was all he said while he looked for something in the bag. The IV case was no longer there.

– Here – Camus gave him one from a cabinet.

– Fill it with water

And Camus did so, he figured he should place it in the stove. So as the water boiled Mu threw in several ingredients.

– I just administered an intravenous saline drip to counter the dehydration. It never occurred to me I'd actually get to do such a thing… He is in pretty bad shape, at least for us. You sure you don't want Saga to know about this?

Kanon nodded – Unless it is absolutely necessary. Is it?

– I'll tell you after giving him this. – Mu turned off the fire – Did he had anything else?

– I only gave him water...

Mu didn't answered, – Camus, can you cool it down? – The substance in the pot looked clear and greenish, it also smelled kind of salty.

Camus did as requested as Milo brought a large glass

– Give him only half. There's a high chance he'll return it…

– Don't drown him.

Camus and Milo went back to Shura.

– What on earth happened? – Wondered Mu

– Maybe it's been a difficult week... – Kanon could only wonder. – How do you know how to treat intoxications?

– Things that happen... – Mu rubbed his eyes

– Did you had the night guard?

– Yes, it was a long night. Lots of annoying little incidents. – Mu was trying his best not to yawn. Realizing what he just said he felt embarrassed for complaining and was about to apologize but... Did Kanon even heard him? He seemed too concerned about Shura

– And here we greet you with even more annoyances, sorry about that

– Ah, not at all! I... – Mu got the feeling that under Kanon's concern for Shura there was an unclear anger towards Saga. Like he just needed an excuse to hate his brother more – Why don't you want Saga to know about this? Did he had something to do?

– Huh? – Mu's question caught Kanon by surprise – I'm not sure. Probably. Shura's relationship with Saga was always very strong, but I'm unaware of its current status, I wouldn't like to mess with it. – Then Kanon looked at Mu. And added on a gentler tone – You do are tired, go rest, Mu.

Mu shook his head and walked over to the couch. – I'll stay. Wake me in an hour or if he wakes up. – He laid down to sleep, and Kanon gave him a cushion to make him more comfortable. The Aries was quickly out with the Gemini sitting in the floor leaning on the couch dozing off too.

– Now what? – Said Milo when he came out of the room followed by Camus. Kanon's death glare made him lower his voice.

– He said to wake him up in an hour or if Shura wakes up. So I guess we wait.

– What's with Mu?

– Night shift

Suddenly Milo felt bad for waking him up

– Have you eaten anything? – Asked Camus to Kanon

– Not really. Won't you make me something? Charge it to his tab – Kanon meant Shura's.

– A cheese sandwich? – Camus figured Kanon must had a rough night handling Shura by himself. So he went to the kitchen.

– You know me...

So Milo sat at the table waiting while Camus prepared the sandwich and also a snack for them. But not much time passed when Kanon bolted up from his place and went check on Shura. Both Milo and Camus stood up too just to see Kanon lift his friend from the bed and take him to the bathroom.

– No way…

Just as Mu feared, Shura threw up what they gave him.

– Well, considering all he drank it's only obvious his stomach wouldn't hold much

Milo turned to Mu considering if he should wake him up, but the Lemurian was already taking something out of the bag with his psychokinesis

– Once he finishes give him a spoonful of that. – He left a small bottle on the table – Then wait before giving him the other half of the brew. If he can't hold it, we must take him to the hospital.

Camus took the medicine while Milo looked for a spoon, while Mu fall back to sleep. Once they thought Shura was done, Kanon took him back to his bed and the others followed Mu's instructions. Thankfully, this time it worked fine, but the Spaniard was still out. Nobody did much else until an hour went by. So as Milo checked on Shura, Kanon turned to Mu.

– Hey, Mu... – His soft call only met a sleepy moan Kanon found both cute and funny – It's time...

Mu sat in an automatic movement without even opening his eyes. He then tied up his hair and walked towards Shura's room, still not fully awake. As Kanon observed the Aries, Camus observed the Gemini too

– How unusual it is for you to treat anyone that nicely. – Said Camus in a lower voice than usual

– Nice? If you say so... Makes you jealous? I can be nice to you too – Said Kanon stretching and sitting in the couch.

– No need. It's just weird.

As Mu went to the kitchen, again he prepared a different potion. When it was ready, he gave it to Camus to cool it down. – It should be enough.

The Aquarius took it to his friend with a nod. But when he and Milo went back to the living room, they found the other saints completely asleep, Kanon sitting in the couch and Mu holding the cushion against his chest but with his head on Kanon's leg.

– Since when are they so comfy together? – Said Milo to Camus, who only pointed out at the stopper knot Kanon had made out of a braid of Mu's hair he had pulled from the tie

– I want to see him untie that. Let's go. – And so both of them went out.

– Reminds me of the time I braided both Saga and Kanon's hair together while they took a nap.

– Priceless – Said Camus smiling.

– But my question remains

Since their usual training was not going to happen, both Camus and Milo decided to spend the time simply working out in Capricorn temple. Nothing too exhausting, they still had to tend to Shura. They kept checking on him almost every half an hour until finally noon stroke.

At that time they found Shura sitting in his bed holding his head as if it were going to explode.

– Better now? – Asked Camus in his usual cold tone

– I'll live... – But Shura knew he was more concerned than mad – What time is it?

– Noon.

– I'm sorry. I missed training

– You should also apologize to Kanon, who was the one to found you, and to Mu who came all the way here after his night shift to make sure you lived.

– I don't remember a thing I did after I got here and opened the first bottle from the fridge... – Shura could not recall ever been that wasted before – Why didn't you just called Saga?

– Because you didn't seem too comfortable with the idea – Said Kanon from the doorway – Care to explain?

They held each other gaze for a moment. And it was Shura the one to avert it first.

– Thanks... – Said Shura standing up.

– Ah, whatever. – Said Kanon walking towards the kitchen really pissed off because once Shura decided not to talk about something he truly wouldn't – After all this mess the least you could do is treat us lunch! And you'd still owe us one!

"So Saga is the reason!" was the angry conclusion Mu caught from the Gemini "There's no way you would not tell him something otherwise. Darned goat."

– I'll take a bath first... – Said Shura moving to the bathroom, not so sure his own feet will hold him up.

– Please. – Demanded Kanon, sitting at the table and knocking at it loudly for Shura's disconfort – And hurry up or I'll began singing to your head's content!

Camus invited Mu to take a seat with them. He had woken up as Kanon did and was waiting in the living room. So all four saints were waiting at the table.

– You both have no idea how much of a headache you become when you don't freaking say what's wrong with you. – Rebuked Kanon to Camus. – Damn martyrs...

– Well excuse me if I don't find it useful to worry others with stuff beyond anyone's control

– Beyond your control is not beyond anyone's control. And you won't ever know if you don't ever ask. More than half your problems are in your head, penguin prince, same for the gloomy goat. Keeping quiet doesn't worries people any less, especially when you are such lame actors.

Camus did not reply. He was as annoyed as Kanon for not knowing what Shura's problem was. But at the same time, he was nobody to ask for explanations when he himself rarely offered one.

– Keep it down, won't you? – Said Milo also getting pissed off. He was not comfortable with hiding things from Saga, and much less with dragging Mu along in his free day. He ought to be mad at some degree too, but the Aries just smiled lazily when the Scorpio looked at him.

After a little while Kanon stood up and banged at the bathroom door.

– You alive in there?

– Coming... – So Shura went out shirtless, with a towel on his shoulders, black pants and a shirt in his hand. He was still holding his head – What do you want?

– What do you have? – Said the Gemini crossing his arms

Shura rubbed his temple, looking at the guys at the table then at the clock in the kitchen. – Your pick of paella or pollo al ajillo.

– Chicken – Said Kanon

– Chicken – Said Milo

– Sea food – Said Camus knowing he was at disadvantage

Mu understood he was expected to vote. – I've never tried either.

– I'll make it on our free day – Said Shura to Camus walking to the fridge. He then pulled out a large bowl wrapped in plastic and put it on the table. As he went back to the kitchen, Milo unwrapped the bowl and grabbed a small cube of cheese. There were different cheese and hams in there nicely cut into cubes or slices. Truly Milo's eyes were sparkling. – We need olives and onions! – He said to Shura

– Got none – He replied

– Gonna get some! – Milo jumped up and went for the door, his bad mood forgotten.

– I'll go get some drinks – Camus followed his friend. – Do you want something? – He asked Mu, unsure of what the Lemurian would like.

– Eh? Nothing in particular, thanks. – Then he turned to Shura – Thanks for the invitation to lunch, you sure is not a problem? – Mu was a bit uneasy since he had never spend a day with them before.

– It's the least I could do – Said Shura still taking stuff from the fridge.

– Well then I'll go take a shower and be back for lunch. How long would it take?

– Around 30 minutes...

– Can you drop me down at Gemini? I can use a shower too.

– Sure. We'll be back. – And in a burst of light they were gone.

Gemini private chambers were still pretty much empty. There was but a working sink in the kitchen. No stove, no cabinets, no drawers, no table. The living room didn't had furniture at all. Additionally, one of the rooms even lacked a door. Mu supposed Kanon used the other one, if he stayed there at all.

And as he expected, the Gemini went to the door and entered the room. There was a bed, a desk with a chair, and a chest.

– You've truly beaten Shaka in austerity and I didn't think that possible.

– Sorry for the starkness. I'm rarely here myself.

– You could have gone down to Aries... – Said Mu absent–mindedly

– But then Kiki would have arrived for lunch at any time. – Said Kanon gently pulling Mu for a kiss. The Aries did not resist

– We only have half an hour... – Said Mu when he pulled away to breath

– Let's make it count – Kanon tried to lift Mu from the ground but

– Before that...

– Huh?

– Explain this – Mu showed him the knot in his hair

– Ah! I'm sorry. I usually make knots when I'm stressed out. Although I normally knot my own hair. Let me...!

But Mu undid the knot with his psychokinesis

– No need, I was just wondering... – He said with a smile.

Kanon couldn't help but to stroke Mu's hair with a half–smile in his face.

Not so long afterwards, they both were stripping at the bathroom. Unlike the rest of the chambers, that particular area was excellently provided. Did the Sea Dragon often indulged himself in long baths?

But Kanon himself always found it annoying because the bathtub was too big for just one person, gigantic for a kid, and therefore an unnecessary luxury. Either that or what kind of perverted architect would expect the 'twins' to bath at the same time? Although it wasn't big enough for two adults to shower comfortably like for example in the gym showers, which were spacious with or without curtains, which only made the designer all the more despicable.

Having Mu in there at the time suddenly made Kanon miss his really luxurious private chambers at the North Atlantic Pillar: his large bed, his opulent roman bathroom… He had turned the place into a palace sort of like the Count of Monte Cristo's, adding some touches of his own. It was a shame he never really enjoyed them. He was too busy hating everything to care.

– What's the matter? – Asked Mu softly when Kanon features darkened

– Nothing at all – He answered. Even if Poseidon granted him entrance, there was no way he could take Mu there knowing all the misdeeds he committed to get such riches. He mostly accumulated stuff, very, very valuable stuff, for no practical purpose. Just so nobody else had it. He was not even sure what exactly was there, but it included treasure from ships sunken into his domains either hundreds of years ago or just recently because they caught the sea dragon in a bad mood, as well as stuff he took by no legal means at the shores of his territory or from traveling vessels. Thinking about it, he was sort of a pirate, messing around just because he could.

He did not take anything with him when he left, mainly because he never considered it his. Who knows if it were still whole or the sea god had disposed of it all already. The right thing he could have done would have been returning everything he seized by force. Would that be still possible or was it done already?

– Having you here reminded me of how different it is my current life from the one at the bottom of the sea. – He said taking an extra towel out of the cabinet.

– Is it too different?

– The exact opposite. – Kanon opened the faucets – Several rooms in my pillar were so crammed with stuff one could not safely enter them, and my dorm was really sumptuous compared to this, maybe even more than the Pope's chambers I recall.

Mu blinked at the heavy contrast. Well in truth, the Pope's chambers were not the most luxurious dorm in the world but it was in the Sanctuary, especially since the first time Saga exercised control. He restored it back to the way it was for his second run.

– Do you miss that?

– At times just my bed, since it used to give me a sense of control over my life. After all, it was the first thing I ever chose and got for me. What a horrible taste I had. – Said Kanon watching the cold water run while it heated up, kind of absentmindedly. Mu listened with attention – But I barely sleep anyways. – He leaned against the wall, implying he would not have any need of a bed aside from the one he already had. – Besides, it would really be out of place in here. I wonder if it would even fit my current dorm. – Mu tried to picture such a big bed – I guess if I were to see it again, I'd rather feel disappointed, now that I learned that being in control was but an illusion… The only common thing between now and then is that I still get no visitors, you are the first one to come here… – He turned to Mu – like that is ok? – He meant the water temperature.

– Really? – Mu put his hand in the stream – Not even Milo, Camus or Shura? – He then entered the bathtub.

– No. Why would they come? I got no kitchen to serve them and no furniture to accommodate them. I will never hear the end of Milo and Camus complains… – Kanon's mind went blank by looking the water run down that living marble sculpture before him.

– Are you coming in or will you just stare? – Mu chuckled upon noticing.

Kanon was not told twice. And there, under the wide shower, he concluded that the architect was definitely a depraved. There were just enough room for both of them there.

– You blushed up… – Mu placed his hand on Kanon's cheek and made him look at him. The Gemini blinked surprised when he looked into those big eyes

– Eh? – The slight pink in Kanon face turned into an obvious red. Mu chuckled again. – I was thinking the size of this bathtub it is somewhat suspicious, don't you think? – Mu looked around – Aries shower is definitely smaller.

Mu wondered about what Kanon said, not really getting what he meant until he hugged him by the waist and pulled him closer.

– I'm sure it's just a coincidence – Said Mu with a smile

As Kanon kissed Mu, he reached for the soap and began making circles with it on the lemurian's back, covering him in foam. The younger man took his hair out of the way, as the Helene put an arm around him and gently scrubbed his chest. The Aries leaned a bit backwards when the Gemini's hand slid to his abs and he kissed his chest. A very sensual moan escaped Mu's lips when the older man winded his soapy fingers around his hardening manhood and squeezed it softly. Kanon grinned and began masturbating his lover like that. He ended up putting a foot on the edge of the bathtub and thrusting into said hand. Kanon suddenly kneeled down and took him into his mouth, but after a little while, Mu pushed him back with a foot to his shoulder. Kanon fell backwards into the bathtub.

– Don't you dare – Said Mu panting and pretending to be mad – Huh? I haven't done anything to you and you are already that hard? – He said with a mischievous look to Kanon that only made him harder.

– Are you that unaware of how sexy you are? – Kanon placed a hand on the foot that still held him down. – Just looking at you triggers me, what did you expect would happen by doing more than that? – He licked at Mu's toe, who blushed up in sudden shyness and kneeled down in front of Kanon.

– Do you honestly like me that much?

– Do you honestly doubt it? – Said Kanon immediately taking advantage to move forward and kiss him – How can you be so bold at times and then suddenly shy away? – Teased Kanon with a grin

– Don't make fun of me – Mu blushed up further

– Never in my life. – Whispered Kanon

And so, Mu smiled and took the soap. Kanon stood up, helping his lover to his feet too and turning around so the Lemurian could wash that broad back while the owner took care of his long bluish hair.

– Why are you always so tense? – It was more a complain than a question

Mu's touch was so soothing. Kanon sighed and leaned forward against the wall. The warm water quickly washed away all the soap foam and worries. For a moment there was no other sound than the water running, but the warmth that soon engulfed him was not only from the steam misting the place. It came from deep within himself and the young man behind him. And all of a sudden a very interesting though popped into his mind.

– What was that? – He asked with a drowsy voice

– What? – Mu shook his head like he didn't hear right

– You, just now you had an idea… – Said Kanon looking over his shoulder

– Did I projected it? – Mu blushed up embarrassed.

– Let's go for it – Said Kanon mischievously.

– Here?! – Mu let go of the soap as Kanon leaned forward.

– Huh? What's the matter? It's no different than the time I took you in the kitchen, in the living room…

Mu humped him

– I'm very tempted to have you without preparation, Gemini. – He whispered as he hugged his lover possessively – You just keep talking like that…

– Sorry but I doubt you dare, Aries. – Teased Kanon. – You'll feel guilty right away – And he reached for some lubricant from the cabinet.

Mu growled and Kanon passed him the small bottle. The young man right away took some and applied it to his lover, who moaned in delight.

– Ready, Kanon? – He said after a little while

– Mmm… on second thoughts maybe I'll escape… – He said pretending to leave

– Are you telling me you don't want this? – Said Mu holding him on place and pressing forward – Not even you believed that one, trickster. – Mu pushed into him slowly from behind

– Ah… – Kanon shuddered.

– No, I don't think you would escape…

– I'm scared… how well you know me… – He had soon found out his lover really enjoyed to be in control of the situation even when he at first hesitated to take it.

Mu chuckled and began a leisurely pace, but then it occurred to Kanon that maybe it was not such a good idea to let his lover have his way considering how tired he was and how much stamina the Aries had. Once the Lemurian completely overcame his reserve towards the Helene, like after three months or so of casual encounters, he took the Gemini for the most enjoyable and long rides he ever had. It was no surprise Kanon got a full night rest just afterwards every time, and woke up with more energy that he would normally had by consequence. But this time, it was the middle of the day and people were expecting them afterwards. He could not just bail after forcing Shura to cook for them despite his indisposition…

As Mu changed the angle of his thrusts and his testicles began banging Kanon's, his mind stopped working properly… Ah, no, his knees wouldn't hold him up against such an energetic young man. They slid into the bathtube. But as Kanon kneeled down at the bottom, Mu only crouched down, supporting his weight on his lover and thrusting forward using his feet. The water rained on them, lavender hair cascaded down along with it around Mu's face and Kanon's sides. Their voices reverberated in the steam…

Up in the Pope's chambers, Saga shifted restless. After what happened the day before, he canceled his appointments for the next two days and locked himself up, refusing to see anyone. Well, he could not quite cancel the general meeting for the following day, but it wouldn't take long. Once Shion knew about this, he went looking for him. Saga could not refuse to meet him and Shion didn't like one bit to see him pale and sleepless. They had breakfast together and Saga seemed to cheer up enough for Shion to leave.

But just after lunch, a terrible sensation assaulted Saga. A powerful longing and an abandonment sensation took over him. Alone in those huge echoing halls, he felt like he was the last person in the planet. He thought himself paranoid and decided to take a cold shower to calm down. But the more he tried to relax, the more uneasy he felt. He tried to focus on the water, the soothing noise the fresh sensation… But then, after a sudden jolt of electricity, he found himself excited.

– What the…?

"It's him" a deep voice in the back of his head spoke and made him shiver

– Kanon…

"He is enjoying a stranger, The Stranger…

– The same person…?

"Again. Enjoying a lot."

Tears gathered in Saga's eyes, but they mixed with the water pouring down on him, they slid down, splashed on the tiles and flowed down the drain.

"In the middle of the day, away from everyone else. And you are here cowering and alone"

– Let him be. – He demanded – If he has found someone to love besides me, it is ok. He deserves it.

"Love? What does love has to do with this? It's just a game. Otherwise someone would have tell you about it, if not him."

– He's got right of privacy. Whatever he does is nobody's business

"No, it is the kind of game to be played behind everyone's backs. Foul and ill intended. Do you remember? The kind of game you used Aioros to play."

– I loved Aioros. I never intended to use him to get at Kanon.

"The kind of game you now use Shura to play."

– It's not like that!

"But that's what you wanted, to make him jealous so he'll stay by you. Instead you got attached to the Sagittarius, and now you are getting attached to the Capricorn, but neither is who you really want"

– It's not like that…

"Can you be really blamed? You tried it all, from inviting him, to begging, to tease, to threat, to fight. Neither you could leave, neither he would stay. He caused it, he had it coming"

– He did not deserve what I did to him. None of it. We might have been born together, but not tied to one another. He has the right to live however he likes.

"Forever away from you"

– If that is what he wants

"And what about what you want?"

– It's nobody's right to impose on other people's lives

"So you'll stay here, deprived of all you yearn for, withering away from people's view, in this bright prison of righteousness"

Saga leaned against the wall.

– I've done nothing to earn anything from him but hatred… – He slid down to the floor

"You cared for him… You trained him…"

– I cursed him and abandoned him, – He said covering his face with a hand – Hurt him and betrayed him.

"But not forgot him… no… never forgot him…" Saga grabbed his own erection. His hand, as if it had a will of his own, slowly moved up and down. "That sly smile, those cunning eyes…". He bit his lip as he worked himself "That perfect body exactly like ours, so warm and tight…"

– Kanon… – Closing his eyes, the gentle touch of the water falling on him became the caress and kisses of his memories. But there was something odd in them he couldn't quite pinpoint at first.

Despite the distance, the twins came at the same time, and somehow they were aware of that.

Up in the Pope's chambers, Saga stood up and continued with his shower in a very ill mood.

"Why? You could use the dimension to get to him and snatch him away?"

– It be real easy. But it would only feed his hatred towards me

"what does it matters? It's his body we are after"

– You! You alone! Not me!

"You dare deny it after what you just did?" Saga rested his head in the wall. "if you were to take him to Cape Sounion…"

– No! Shut up or I'll shut you up. You know I will. I already did it once… It wasn't Kanon the one I was thinking about. – No, the eyes Saga saw in his memories were a lighter color, framed by short blond curls. – He always rejected me

"He always refused your company, your concern, your touch…"

– Because it was wrong.

"But he was yours. Yours alone to love"

– That was not love. It was selfishness and lust. Besides, he is not a thing to possess.

"To posses, to take, to use, to conceal, to enjoy, to keep"

– None of that! He is my little brother whom I shall protect! And that is what I'll do! Quit messing with us!

As Saga turned around, he realized he was alone in the bathroom, and so he shivered in fear.

"There's no way Saga didn't noticed this one..."

Down at Gemini, Mu had reached forward and grabbed Kanon from the elbow pits, pulling from him while thrusting harder. He had been playing with his lover but he needed to finish.

– Ah, Kanon…

Mu's sensual voice and the dominance he showed made his lover forget about what just happened and get hard again. To think that all that was needed to bring the mighty sea dragon to his knees was a rambunctious golden ram.

As Mu reached his climax, he groaned and held Kanon with his arms almost to his back. It was so intense he almost fell on Kanon. He leaned on him a bit, but then he pulled back.

– Kanon? – The Helene kept breathing deeply, frowning and with his eyes closed, but aside from that he didn't moved. As he got no answer the Lemurian leaned down to check on him, really concerned – Kanon!

This time the answer he got was a deep kiss.

"I love you, Mu" was the thought he got from Kanon. But somehow, he couldn't answer back


	14. Chapter 14

"I love you, Mu"

Mu shifted uneasy in his bed. He had been with Kanon nearly nine months already, in which at times he wondered if either of them would get to say such a thing, whether it would be real and what would happen afterwards.

"I love you, Mu"

He didn't think Kanon lied, but somehow it felt… ill–timed.

"I love you, Mu"

Said like that, it didn't feel natural, it didn't feel right.

"I love you, Mu"

It actually ruined the moment. Mu felt horribly out of place after that.

Meeting the others almost fixed his mood. Lunch with Shura, Camus and Milo was much more amusing than he expected. Well, Milo's energy was contagious and Kanon did nothing but constantly wind him up. Even Shura seemed to forget his hangover. So it was overall, an enjoyable event.

Just afterwards, Camus left for the library and Milo left for the Coliseum. Shura had some errands at Rodorio and Kanon thought it would be fine to tag along to get supplies himself. Mu agreed to go too since he was again running out of everything.

As they reached Gemini, Kanon left them waiting in the hall as he went to get his money.

– So you do have money! – complained Milo as surprised as his other friends

– This is the last time I invite you lunch! – said Shura loud

– I knew it – said Camus crossing his arms in an I–told–you–so attitude. But once Kanon was out of view, he turned to Mu – We are just messing with him, Mu.

– Don't think he is such a freeloader. – said Milo

– We rarely ever see him. – added Shura

– I know, don't worry. He is too proud to live out of others.

– But tell us, Mu. Since when do you like Kanon? – Camus right away stepped on Milo's foot at the same time Shura gave him a smack in the back of his head

Mu blinked surprised by the question and the others sudden reaction

– What's wrong?! Like you don't want to know! – said Milo to his friends

– That is not of your business – explained Camus

– Almost since I met him, that would be… – answered Mu with a smile which left the others speechless – the first time the twins publicly fought, like… ten months already

– So long? And why? – This time, neither Shura or Camus prevented Milo from making questions – What do you like about him? – Unconsciously, the three friends suddenly turned into jealous little brothers. Mu chuckled.

– Aside from his looks? He is pretty dependable, clever, kind and always has an interesting topic to talk about.

– Are we talking about the same Kanon? – Milo rose an eyebrow, skeptical

– Saga's twin? I think so. How many more Kanons are there?

– Alright, if you say so. Mu, sorry to tell you this but you got the weirdest taste. Well, lucky you, he seems to like you too.

Mu smiled with a mild blush in his cheeks, but it didn't went unnoticed for Shura and Camus the sadness in the Lemurian's eyes when he looked away.

– Milo, don't be so nosy. – scolded Camus sending a concerned look towards Shura.

– What are you plotting? – said Kanon as he approached – you look awfully suspicious.

– And you, Kanon? – said Milo quickly, confusing the older saint – have you tried the new menu at the restaurant by the plaza?

– New menu?

– Yes, they put it out like a week or so, but I haven't got the chance to go there. Let's dinner there!

– I'll think about it. – said Kanon turning to leave. The others followed him

– If you can't beat them, confuse them – whispered Milo with a wink to Mu

And sure, just before dinner time, Milo excused himself from dinner using Saga as cover. Well it wasn't quite a lie, the pope did summoned him but it wouldn't take that long to do whatever he requested. Shura conveniently ran into Aioria and left with him. Finally, they communicated with Camus, but he had lost track of time, aside from being behind with his duties for the day so he could not join them either.

– Don't tell me they did this on purpose? – said Kanon with his hand to the forehead – Darn

They were standing just out of the restaurant

– Well, we are already here, do you want to go in or would you like something else?

– It's ok, let's go.

So they had dinner, a pleasant one and everything seemed fine.

– What's wrong, Mu? – Kanon asked in the way back. He feared his careless comment would have terrible consequences.

– I'm not sure… Kanon – Mu turned to him. The Helene stopped walking – did something… happened today?

– What do you mean?

Mu looked down wondering

– I can't shake the feeling… of having done something wrong… – Kanon became concerned right away – What you said today… – and tensed up – I can't deny I have been looking forward to hear it, but it somehow felt… well… out of place.

The Gemini right away thought of Saga. Well, Mu was a psychic, maybe he read Kanon's mind. Although, he was also a gold saint, maybe his sixth sense alerted him. Whatever the reason, the Aries was weary and that could not be a good sign.

Kanon took one of Mu's bangs, a loving gesture that always send shivers down the younger man back, and looked into his big greenish eyes.

– Maybe it was not the right time. Saying it right then might get misinterpreted as sheer lust or at least self interest… but I mean what I said, little lamb. I do love you. – Kanon kissed his forehead – It never before occurred to me I was even capable of such a thing.

As late as it was and with no other source of light than the moon in that lonely road, Kanon's dark eyes looked like the night sky. His gentle yet mild embarrassed gesture didn't allow Mu to doubt him. He felt an unbearable urge to jump to his arms and answer back. Yet, for the second time, he could not and thus he wanted to cry. But he hid away in the comfort of the older man's sudden embrace. Only by leaning his temple on the older man's cheek, Mu could regain composure so they could keep walking the temples road and part ways without much hassle.

Kiki greeted him, but Mu didn't seem to notice. He was distracted all night and could not properly sleep.

As the sun began taking over the sky, he sat in his bed and contacted Shion telepathically.

"Pope Shion. Good morning. I notice you are awake..."

"Good morning, Mu. Is something the matter?"

"Actually, that's what I wanted to ask you. I can't help but feel something is off today… Am I interrupting something?"

"… Saga is not feeling well today" answered Shion after a hesitant silence

"what do you mean?" Mu sprang up

"… he cancelled all his appointments for yesterday and today, except the General meeting. I went to ask him about it and he said he needed some rest. When I left, he only looked tired so I let him be. But a few moments ago, he asked Dokko if he could take over at the meeting. This time he refused to meet anyone. I was considering teleporting into his room, but I'm not so sure that would help… Do you know anything, Mu?"

"Something happened between him and Kanon. I'm not sure what it is, but I'd like to go see him"

"… Alright, Mu"

"I'll go right up!"

The Aries stood up, quickly prepared himself for the day and teleported away.

Up in the Pope's chambers there was a very weird stillness. Mu met Shion just out of the pope chambers

– Are you sure he is still in there? – said Mu, hesitantly, because they couldn't quite feel Saga's cosmos on the other side of the door.

Shion frowned and went it. The central room was empty so both Aries went towards his dorm. That door was locked, and beyond it, there was a very faint but familiar presence…

– Maybe he is asleep. – said Mu not pretty convinced

– You might be right. Let's wait at the central room.

An old maid was waiting there and right away offered them some breakfast. As she returned with coffee, tea and some bread, Athena had joined her saints in the waiting. But the time for the meeting approached and they had to leave. Mu escorted Athena to the main hall while Shion stayed behind. Over there almost everyone had arrived.

The Aries expected to run into another weird scene between Kanon and his friends but the Gemini saint had not arrived yet. Shura, Camus and Milo were calmly waiting together for the meeting, so Mu took a place among his friends while the holy girl sat at her throne. Kanon arrived just when Dokko decided to go up the stairs to talk to Athena about how to proceed.

But then Saga entered the hall by the back door and to Mu it seemed like the delicate balance of the universe was broken as soon as the twins made eye contact.

– Thank you everyone for attending the meeting… – The air between them grew thin, becoming a void. As if each of them existed in different realities, different times and spaces seen together by the foul play of an event horizon.

"Mu, what's happening?" asked Dokko directly to his mind. "Shion hasn't arrived, I can't reach him" He had noticed the disturbance between the twins and Mu's sudden distress

"That isn't Saga. It's an astral projection. Something is gone worst"

At that time, both Mu and Dokko saw by the corner of the eye how Shura left the hall. Possibly looking out for the real Saga.

– I'm glad we have such attendance today, your participation is highly appreciated. I'm well aware there are still several pending issues, many of you have reached out for help on your concerns and I assure you work is getting done towards resolution. Unfortunately, I won't be able to personally attend you all today, my deepest apologies if I let you down, but I requested Dokko's support. He'll present you the latest resolves and actions taken, please listen to him and present him your questions so they can be correctly addressed. Dokko please take it from here.

As Dokko took over and Saga left the same way he entered, most gold saints remained idle. They were way more concerned about Saga's withdrawal than whatever topic was being discussed. Besides, where was Shion? Everyone but Kanon became restless. Even Athena was distracted.

The meeting went by in a blink since only silver saints cared to check on their tasks and concerns and Dokko was not fully aware of every little detail as Saga would. So he delivered the information he was given and took notes to pass forward. But little else.

– Well, if there's nothing else to look into, our meeting gets dismissed. Thank you everyone for your hard work, see you around!

As everyone turned to leave, Mu held Kanon by the wrist and waited until most saints were out.

"What happened? What did you do?" asked the Aries telepathically

Kanon blinked surprised at the anger in Mu's eyes

"What do you mean?"

"Back at the day Shura got drunk. Something happened, something… broke. What was it?"

"How would I know?" Kanon frowned upset

Noticing only gold saints remained in the hall at that time, Mu pulled Kanon's arm to place him within a mighty punch reach. Kanon hit the floor hard before everyone else's surprise. Mu was mad as nobody had ever seen him.

– Are you seriously disregarding the whole deal just like that? – Mu's telekinesis threw Kanon against a wall.

– Mu! – Dokko immediately hurried to hold him down, to keep him from attacking the Gemini with any special technique.

Aphrodite and Deathmask hurriedly kicked out all other lower rank saints before things could turn nasty, and they themselves guarded the hall to keep the mess from spilling out.

– I thought it was clear... – Said Kanon recovering from the assault.

Milo and Aioria instinctively rushed to stand between the two

– Guys calm down!

– Mu, what is this about?

"If you were once a victim you are now the offender!" claimed Mu directly to Kanon's mind

"What do you expect me to do? Just crawl back at him like a stray dog?"

"He is not the same man and he needs you. You need him" Mu's anger was turning his thoughts to a telepathic attack. Still it wasn't so bad that Kanon could not hold his ground.

"He discarded me like a rag doll when I needed him most!"

"You keep saying that, but you abandoned him all the same. You can't blame it all on him! Now he is truly trying his best to fix his misdeeds and it is you who won't give him a chance. What do you expect him to do? Do you really want him dead?!"

That last word seemed to rebound inside Kanon's skull enough to knock him hurting, dazed and nauseous to the floor.

– Kanon! – While Milo was about to spring forward to help him, Camus was more than ready to strike Mu. Of course Shaka would not allow that...

– This is not worth my time... let's have a time out, shall we? – And so Mu teleported Kanon away without anyone doing anything to stop him

– Mu! Where did you sent him? – Dokko tried to approach him

– Where I'll send all of you if you don't get out of my way!

Startled at Mu's rage, Dokko backed off. Nobody really tried to hold him back, even if they'd tried, they would have faced the crystal walls he built all around himself towards the exit. Once in the corridor, instead of going out, he went in the opposite direction, towards the pope's chambers, where surely Shura had gone.

He hadn't stepped in there since he escaped to Jamir. There was a weird feeling to it all as he walked the old hallways, so dear to him once and so alien now. Once he reached the Pope's chambers, he could perceive Shion, Shura and Saga in there.

He knocked the door, but didn't waited for an answer since he was sure he was not quite welcome in there. The large living room was empty so Mu moved more hesitantly towards the bedroom.

In there, both Shura and Shion were standing at a distance from Saga, who just held his head sitting in the bed. They turned to him when he appeared at the door.

– I'm sorry for intruding...

– Mu, what are you doing in here? – There was something truly off with Saga that made the Aries shiver. It was that weird feeling he ran away from so many years ago. The seed of wickedness he had feared for so long, threatening to take control of the pope once more. Sitting in there, Saga was struggling to keep it confined, but he was losing hope of success.

Standing stoic in the room, Shura was so terribly afraid of him, he didn't dared get any closer. Nothing on his rictus showed any evidence of this, but Mu could not be fooled. Shion was pretty much the same. Was this what Shion felt before getting murdered? Was this the same Shura felt before being ordered to hunt down his comrade?

Mu stepped forward.

– I'm sorry... – He said kneeling down before Saga. – I didn't meant to interfere in any way, that's why I didn't told you earlier – Mu understood hiding from him was actually the problem, not that he had done it intentionally. – Saga, I love him. I never meant to hide anything, it just it never occurred to me how important it was, or that it would have any relevance...

As Saga suddenly grabbed Mu's shoulder the Aries fell backwards in fear. Even Shura stepped forward ready to help him. But all Saga did was to hug him relieved.

– It's ok, I'm sorry. – Whispered Saga. – You both are free to do as you please… You don't even have to tell me anything… I understand that... but... I can't bear... – Saga moved back with a hand to his forehead – To be kept apart from his life... it's been almost a year... it's yet another year and still I know nothing about him... nothing has changed... – The wickedness was gone. Saga was only Saga again.

As Shura sighed relived, Shion went out the door.

– Thank you Mu. – Saga stood up and helped Mu to his feet. Although scared of him, Mu had decided to trust him, Mu trusted him. He was still trustable; he could not give in to despair just yet.

– We won't let you fall, Saga. – Said Mu with a sincere smile.

Saga nodded and the Aries left. Alone in the room finally Shura managed to get closer to Saga.

– You need to rest... – He said placing a reassuring hand in his friend shoulder. Saga was indeed too tired to oppose.

– Mu… – Called Shion to the younger Aries in the hallway, he turned around – can we talk? – Mu nodded mechanically, actually he felt weak and with a knot in his throat. They went in the pope's study. – Mu, what is going on? Today Saga woke up so ill he couldn't even stand from the bed. Both Shura and I feared the worst. Then you arrived, and what you just said seemed to put everything back on track…

– From what I understand… Kanon and Saga share some sort of psychic link… through which Saga found out… Kanon was meeting someone, that someone being me… He must have felt someone was stealing him his brother… I didn't mean… – Mu could not continue talking

– How serious is your relationship with Kanon? – Asked Shion in a soft voice, he had never seen Mu so troubled. Although he was concerned about Saga and Kanon, he was way more concerned about Mu, since he considered him as his own son.

– Not as much as we'd like…

– Have you been intimate?

Mu just nodded

– Have you been intimate with any other male, Mu?

– Not recently…

The former pope sighed.

Mu interpreted it as Shion being disappointed of him, so the young Aries felt even worse than before, but…

– As much as I'd like to reassure you Mu, I'm at a loss. It pains me to see you trapped in the twins' affairs. Please don't interfere if they fight again.

Confused, Mu looked at Shion, he then realized his mentor was way more worried about his wellbeing and safety than anything else.

Kanon regained his consciousness thanks to a very familiar call too close to be good. Once he recognized it as waves breaking nearby, he opened his eyes startled, imagining himself prisoner at cape Sounion. But he was relieved when he saw the blue sky and white fluffy clouds. He was lying flat in the sand with his head resting on Mu's lap.

– I really don't have any luck at all. – Said the Aries with a soft voice – I always fall for the must inconvenient people, fully aware of how inconvenient they are. I should just give up...

– That is why I didn't want you to get involved with me...

– I know, I should have listened to you. I just don't learn...

Kanon had a sinking feeling, like the Mu he had learned to adore was a castle made of sand which was being washed away by the tide. His warm smiles, his amused chuckle, his mischievous looks, the fast wrinkling of his nose when he disliked something, the fire that engulfed them both when they turned intimate, the joy and the possessiveness he showed at those times... all of that was slowly drifting away in the waves of sadness, leaving nothing behind than that mask of polite gentleness he used to avoid conflicts.

– Although, you are the first one to use me as a tool for revenge...

Kanon immediately sat up to find Mu's vision blurred by tears. He tried to clear them, he closed in to kiss him, but for the first time, Mu placed a hand in Kanon's chest and pushed him back as he turned away to stand up.

– If you are feeling better, we should head back. Everybody must think I murdered you or something.

And that was it. He began walking the way back to the temples without saying another word. It was all gone...

Both Aioria and Aldebaran were sitting at Taurus temple entrance looking down at Aries and the training fields.

They both were worried by what happened at the main hall. Nobody had ever seen Mu so murderous mad before. And he had disappeared in thin air after sending Kanon who knows where. Even if anyone wanted to look out for either of them, they could be anywhere, where to start? Saga and Shura were also missing but all Athena did was send the other saints on their way with a very sad smile.

It was Aldebaran the first one to see both the Aries and the Gemini going up the stairs towards them.

Neither Taurus nor Leo said a thing. Both stood up from where they sat and walked around the temple as not to meet the others. They didn't look approachable anyways, but at least they seemed pretty much in one piece.

Both Kanon and Mu went through Taurus without awkward encounters. When they reached Gemini, Kanon turned his steps towards the private chambers while Mu kept going for the stairs up. It hurt... It hurt at the Gemini to see those pale locks flutter in the wind and disappear behind a rock.

Cancer temple was also empty, as was Leo, so he reached Virgo when the sun was beginning to set in the horizon. There was nobody around, not even one of Shaka's usual disciples, the building was pretty much in darkness, only the altar was lit. But Mu didn't even noticed, his vision was still blurred by all the tears held in them. He had followed the path to the private chambers in automatic, he didn't even noticed where he was until he found himself silently crying his soul out in Shaka's arms.

Early next morning, Aioria and Aldebaran met Shaka just out of his chambers. Since Mu didn't went down the day before, they figured he must have gone to him. They were worried and desperately wanted to know if there was anything they could do.

– I couldn't get him to tell me what happened, he just won't say anything. – Said Shaka incapable of hiding his own worries.

– Morning, guys. – Said Dokko arriving followed by Shiryu and Kiki

– Good morning, Dokko… – Greeted Aioria

– Is Mu in here?

Shaka nodded and suddenly he found Kiki clinging from his robe

– Let me see him! What happened? Is he alright? May I come in? Please, let me see him!

– Kiki, Mu doesn't feel too good. – Said Aioria kneeling down at his height – We should let him rest…

– But yesterday… – Then Kiki turned to the door like he's called. Everyone figured Mu must be calling the boy telepathically… – But why? – Whispered Kiki about to start crying. He looked up at Shaka and he let him go in. Kiki rushed inside. Not too many minutes passed before they heard him crying inside and Mu talking softly to him.

"Dokko…" called the Aries directly to the Libra's mind. "Could you please take care of Kiki for a little while? I promise it won't be long…"

Kiki came out of Shaka's chambers

"Don't worry, Mu. I'll take care of him"

But then they all turned to the temple entrance. Someone not very welcome had just arrived. It was both Aioria and Aldebaran who rushed to meet him.

– Kanon! – They both were real mad

– What are you doing here?

Kanon didn't say a thing, he just kept walking. Aioria and Aldebaran got so mad they attacked him. But their attacks had no effect on the figure that kept walking. After a combined attack, the intruder disappeared.

Shaka, who remained with Shiryu and Dokko close to the chambers, turned to his left to see Kanon standing next to them, the only obstacle in his way was Mu's crystal barrier blocking the entrance to the chambers.

– Mu, don't do this… – He called, leaning against the crystal barrier – Please, come out

To Shaka's surprise, Mu was just behind the wall by the door, the Virgo could see him from outside, the Gemini couldn't. Aldebaran and Aioria came back as soon as they realized they were fighting an illusion, but Shaka didn't let them interfere.

"Have you come to promise me the world, eternity or something of the sort? Sweet nothings to make me welcome you to my bed again?" Mu was too affected to talk. Besides he didn't wanted the others to get involved further

Dokko noticed how Kanon tensed up, which could not be a good sign.

– I know you are mad so I'll let this one slide, but know I don't take insults slightly, so don't abuse my patience. – Kanon sighed – I hoped that, by now, you from all people would know I wouldn't even care to try anything of the sort for such trivial gratification. There are safer ways to go around… please, – Kanon leaned against the crystal wall – You've been in my mind, you know what I was really after and that this was not what I intended. I'm sorry…

"Being sorry is not enough… you knew he was aware of everything and yet you continued to mercilessly rub on his face that not only you won't trust him but also how lonely he is. It's just as he said, you only used me to get at him"

– No, that's not it! – Kanon stepped back

– IT IS JUST LIKE THAT! AND I'M TO BLAME TOO FOR BEING SO BLIND!

– ALRIGHT, I KNEW, SO WHAT? – Kanon finally snapped – I CAN'T HELP IT AS HE COULD NOT. – No, screaming back at Mu didn't felt one bit right. He sighed and continued in a calmer voice. – … Neither do it on purpose, that's just the way it is… – Kanon clenched his fists. As much as he wanted to remain calm, losing Mu because of Saga was much more than he could take. "Shall I live my life like his shadow forever? Shall I forsake everything just to please him? Would that make everything right?". His eyes blurred with frustration and despair.

"No… but you cannot just excise him from your life like he is a gangrenous limb."

– But I can try!

– WHY WOULD YOU? – Mu hit the wall, but right away regretted rising his voice like that, "Don't you realize the reason you connect like that is because you can't stop thinking on each other?" He took a hand to his head and hid his face. "And you can't stop, because this separation is unnatural. And this will keep going until you make amends and are at peace with each other…" Kanon flinched, Mu continued "why do you refuse to walk out of your prison if the bars have long been worn down? The more he tries to reach you, the more you crawl back in. Have you forgotten how it is to be outside?"

– Well of course. How do you expect me to remember?

Mu sighed and leaned on the wall. "Kanon, what am I to you?"

– Come on, little lamb, do you really need to ask? – Kanon sighted, he tried to speak but he couldn't quite make up words. "Mu you were the only one not to look at me with suspicion when I arrived. You were the only one who honestly gave me the benefit of doubt and cared to get to know me. You helped me and supported me. You gave me a chance nobody cared to offer. Mu, you are all the good that's left in my life. I love you…"

"And that is why we can't let this go on." Mu clenched his fists and tears rolled down his face

– That doesn't make any sense.

"Kanon, you reminded me how it was to be me." He sighed "You reminded me how it was to laugh, to get mad, to enjoy a day outdoors and laze around, what I liked, what I don't… you are the first person in like forever to actually listen to me, to share a day with me instead of acting like you need to protect me or to please me. I love you too, but don't you realize this is getting too big to keep it hidden under the carpet?"

"Hidden?"

"We have been together for nine months yet your friends don't know it. Mine have been suspecting for months but are not sure. We don't normally meet out in the open unless there's someone else. You won't visit me unless there's nobody at Aries, and I don't visit you at Gemini at all. You can't tell me that's not hiding. It's like we are two criminal trying to lay low."

"Mu, that is because…"

"I know you are trying to protect me from Saga, it worries you not knowing how he would take our relationship and you fear he won't accept it. At first you tried to hide from him, I noticed. But just as you said, it can't be helped. If you are too worried about not getting noticed, you are not with me to the fullest. And so you turned sloppy, and eventually you no longer cared. But I do care. Kanon, I met Saga way before I met you."

"You don't know him…" Kanon turned somber

"… I can't simply let him wither away thinking some random person has his brother's full attention while he gets none. He needs some… so… I told him… about us"

– What? why?

"He has been worrying sick about you. What kind of person is his brother with? Would they be serious, would they threat him right?"

"He is only jealous"

"Well of course he is! Finally he's got the chance to be with his brother but where is he? Out with some stranger. At least he is now at rest. He was grateful I told him and glad it was me, and what evil has he plotted against us? Now you leave, I don't want to see you"

– Mu…

"I want… I want the next time we get together to be able to think only of you, and that you get to think only of me. And not care about anyone else."

– And they said I am greedy… – Said Kanon with a smirk

"until then, I want nothing else with you"

– … I can't argue with that logic. But what if that day never comes?

"You just said you love me. It can't never come. I don't think I can love anyone else anymore, so I'll just wait for it to happen. I'll wait for you, as long as it takes. We both deserve it"

"You do deserve better…"

"Don't give me that. That's the lamest excuse there is to give up."

– You are being naïve… – Kanon sighed – Is it final, then?

– It is… – Said Mu from inside.

Kanon remained silent for a moment. Dokko couldn't help to notice how Kanon's eyes steeled up. But before he could say anything…

– Have your way… – Kanon vanished like he had never been in there. Not even Shaka with his keen senses could tell him apart from the breeze moving through the temple.

– You are the one being naïve, trickster… – Mu lifted the crystal barrier

"You do deserve better, I can't help to wish you'd get it someday, and yet… I can't shake the selfishness of wanting you only for myself, little lamb."

"You get better, and then I'll get you." Mu turned around and slumped down at the nearest sofa, exhausted. Shaka was the first one to get to him.

– Mu, – He kneeled down beside him – did you just broke up with Kanon?

The Virgo got scared of the bitter smile and angry look on his dear friend

– Don't get confused Shaka. – he said – There was nothing to break.

– Your heart, Mu

The Aries felt the last of his strength abandon him when the Virgo hugged him. He had a terrible urge to scream, to cry, to laugh, to run away and take it on anything, all at the same time, but he didn't manage to do more than accept his friend's comfort.

That day Shaka missed his meditation with his disciples. He left them in the garden to train by themselves however they felt like. He stayed playing his veena in his room. But no matter how beautifully he played, he could not make Mu feel any better.

The Aries was mad as the Virgo had never seen before. So mad in fact, the Lemurian didn't know how to handle it. He laid in the Indian's bed facing the wall with his eyes full of tears, his body tense and his head hurting. Although it didn't hurt as much as his heart. It was late and he was getting tired.

– Mu, what happened? Why are you so mad? – Dokko had tried to talk to him almost as soon as Kanon left. The Chinese had noticed a change in the young man over the last few months, as if gradually he had more energy to go around. As Shion's disciple was a very reserved person, the old saint assumed it was due the new life style in the Sanctuary. It surprised him to learn from Aioria, Shaka and Aldebaran it was more likely to be due Kanon. They have grown close, although none of them knew exactly how close; the Virgo just left it as "very" when he let Dokko into his room. – Mu, won't you talk to me?

– I'm sorry… I'm not… in the mood to talk…

– I can see that, but it might be useful…

– Leave me… please…

When Shaka finally stopped playing, he lay down next to a sleeping Mu.

– I'm sorry… – Was the first thing the Indian heard when he sat in the bed next morning. His dear friend was still facing the wall but not one bit asleep

– What for?

Mu shrugged

– For invading your room, for bearing with me… you had no need of this.

– I'm the one who is sorry, – Mu turned to Shaka – For not being able to make you feel better.

A little late not so many mornings afterwards, Dokko, Shura, Aldebaran, Angelo and Shion were going down the temples road when they suddenly froze still at Gemini temple entrance by hearing a very angry and familiar voice coming from the way of the altar at the back.

– I can't freaking believe it! Have you any idea the time it is? It's near 9 in the morning! I don't really care if you join the others on daily duties or not at this point, but this is outrageous... Kanon! Snap out of it! Stand up already and clean this mess at once!

Saga was furious, yelling at a Kanon lying on top of the Gemini altar with his head and shoulders hanging from a side, making him look at everything upside down.

– Kanon, are you listening to me? You are nothing short from a disgrace to Athena saints. I certainly don't know what the hell are you here for, getting this wasted in broad daylight. Have you been drinking since yesterday? You truly have no shame.

Kanon didn't react to his brother in any way. Although his eyes were open, he looked completely out of it. If the glass bottles and cans all around him were any indicator, he was drunk beyond a mere hangover.

– What does someone like Mu see in you?

Shion was about to stop Saga, certainly yelling at his brother in his current state was not going to have any effect. But Shura stepped forward first, with his clenched fist showing his murderous intent.

– He is listening to you, Saga. So you better shut up already.

– Shura? – Saga turned to the Capricorn, startled both by his sudden apparition and his harsh tone.

– Leave

Saga's anger redirected to his friend. How dare he shut up and throw out the pope, the former Gemini saint from his own temple?

– Stay out of this Shura. How can you defend him? Just look at him! – Just when he said that, Saga noticed the rest of the audience, although Shura had completely forgotten they existed

– I am looking at him. As did Mu, and as Milo, Camus, Ikki and Athena do. So why can't you?

Those words pierced through Saga like Excalibur itself, making him look down at Kanon. The younger Gemini was truly a sorrowful sight, and Saga felt ashamed of not being helpful at all.

– Leave. – Repeated Shura.

After a moment of hesitation, Saga's astral projection vanished.

But Shura was still real mad. It took him a bit to shake his anger at least out of his voice so he could approach Kanon. But instead of reaching for him right away as the others expected, he took one of the empty bottles lying around, mostly to check what it was and calculate just how wasted Kanon really was.

– Sorry to tell you not even Milo would get that wasted from this alone. So if this is all you had, I'm afraid you'll live. You won't even grace my record like this. Hope nobody does... – Kanon did not react. Shura let go of the bottle and continued casually – You should have told me you were on a drinking spree, I could have joined you for a worthwhile hangover instead of spending the night making plans I apparently won't go through with… I would have at least made sure you wouldn't run out of supplies midway or would have helped get you unconscious faster. The least I could do was ensure the supplies quality. Milo said I've become picky on the matter, but Camus normally agrees with my choices... – Shura leaned on the altar, before the other saints' puzzled looks. They were expecting him to pick Kanon up and take him to his room already – He never told you what we had that time, right? You missed two bottles of his latest fortified wines discoveries, don't remember but the taste. It's become a hobby of sorts for him to hunt down unusual stuff like that. We got real hooked on it. Then it was one bottle of my special reservoir. When we ran out of food we crashed the whisky. Have you heard about the devil's sip? Well, somehow we reversed it, as if we had the devil's cornucopia. I have no idea where that much alcohol was coming from. Camus just kept serving, bottles just manifested themselves. I have no idea what Milo was into at that point. He called it a night half way through it. Camus and I were expecting you to arrive at any time but since you didn't, we had to split your share, don't keep half bottles policy is still on. I don't need to tell you the rest since you surely recall it better than me. Good thing you finally arrived when you did. – Kanon sort of puffed and closed his eyes frowning, proof he was paying attention. Shura kept talking casually. – Our drinking sessions ought to be weird indeed, don't you think? We end up mixing Spanish, French and Greek in the same sentences. You know we must stop when Camus begins speaking Russian. He learned Russian from his mentor, right? Which was an advantage when he trained Hyoga. Now because of the kid he is trying to learn Japanese. He must be the one knowing more languages in the Sanctuary. I wonder if that counts towards being cosmopolitan given how social he is. – That was sarcasm – Or does that has nothing to do? I hope he takes over today's lunch. It was Milo's turn to cook but I fear I get to meet Hades again each time he does. Now you have given me the perfect excuse as not meeting them today so I thank you. Although if they happen to come by before lunch and catch you like this they'll worry and we won't be able to shake them off for the rest of the day. And you won't be able to shake them off at all once you recover. Good thing you don't have a working kitchen, that way they won't be messing up your place. It's a nightmare to clean after them, – Shura rubbed his temple – Only Camus is worth the effort. If only Milo would learn something. Guess nobody can be good at everything… They'd been planning a trip in a week from now, Camus told me last night. He'd like to go fishing to the open sea. It might be just another excuse to drink a freaking lot, either way I haven't decided what to take on board. He wants you to join us, if only you were not so difficult to locate, he would have told you already. Now that I did please act surprised when he mentions it. Milo says the fact you were a Marina General doesn't mean you know your way around in a boat, much less with baits or lines. As if he were any good. He hasn't even caught a cold yet. I thinks as long as you help us don't get lost would be fine. You do are a good Navigant, right? So, what do you say? – Shura offered Kanon a hand.

There were a few tears rolling down the Gemini's face. Neither of the other saints knew what to make of that.

– Don't be selfish and let me go... – Kanon had covered his face with his hands

Suddenly Shion and Dokko realized that beyond being drunk, Kanon had fallen dangerously deep into his helplessness, and the intention behind such apparently trivial and excessive wordiness from Shura was to remind Kanon how others still cared for him as person and friend so not everything was lost yet.

– Don't you remember we once did that? – Said Shura on a neutral tone – And now it is a mistake we have to live with.

In a single violent move, Kanon rolled backwards reaching the floor with his hands first and then his feet, springing forward to shove Shura away.

– What the... – Angelo as the others was startled

– And why would I care about anyone but me!? – Each of the Gemini's words was emphasized by a vicious attack from him

Shion was about to interfere again, but Dokko stopped him

– Let Shura handle this

– You tell me. – replied the Capricorn to the Gemini's question while evading every single blow.

– Galaxian... – Kanon's attack was cut short by Shura's punch to his stomach

As the Gemini bended in pain, the Capricorn held him

– Try killing me once you're sober. – Despite Kanon's raw power, he wasn't fast nor accurate enough to face Shura with so much alcohol in his system – But know Milo, Camus and I talked with Athena after we learned what happened to you and she agreed no matter what you do, you won't be imprisoned again.

– Death sentence? – Kanon took a hand to his head. The world was spinning too bad

– Exile, and us with you.

Angelo and Aldebaran were utterly shocked

– You are insufferable...

– I though you were used to it. – Shura helped him up again. – It'd do us good to retire, to Camus and me. Milo is just being supportive.

– What kind of saints ditch their goddess so carelessly?

– We'll be leaving the Sanctuary behind, never Athena.

– Hypocrites. – Kanon tried to stand on his own – You are just using me to get the hell out of here. But you'll get tired of me, just like everyone else.

– Well, you certainly don't simplify things for us. But that's what you get for mingling with the three most stubborn people in the sanctuary.

Kanon snorted – just my luck – He then turned to leave but tripped and fell to his knees in front of the altar. Then he saw the cans and bottles

– Fitting… – He said with a bitter grin

Once again Aldebaran wondered what does the mess fit with

– You are not an empty can, Kanon. – Said Shura arching an eyebrow and standing just behind him. Aldebaran turned somber…

– Oh not just any can – He said reaching one. – An alcohol can at a sacred altar. – Noticing it still had some liquid left, he just drank it in one gulp. – No good while full, useless while empty, completely out of place, and just like one… golden triangle – The warp sucked up all the trash. – Just waiting to be taken out.

– You can't be serious. – Shura pulled Kanon's hair back not so gently, so the older man would look at him, although upside down – Without you we'd have been dead! Hopeless and forgotten in the middle of nowhere! No gold cloths, no friends, no nothing! Without you we would have given up in the training ages ago!

– And what good do the gold cloths have done to you? – Shura flinched – Last time I checked you ended up a criminal, confined to the ninth hell along with Camus, while Milo got lost in his loneliness and sadness… – Kanon looked down again – If I hadn't been born, Saga would have been simply the son of a fisherman, Athena would have never been away from her sanctuary, Shion would have had more time to make better preparations to face Hades and nobody would have died by Poseidon's flood because he would still be sleeping in that jar. – Shura was horrified by the casual tone in which Kanon pointed out how the world would have been a better place without him. The Gemini just grinned. – Nothing wrong you had ever done compares, Shura, to the awful mistake of having me around.

The Capricorn turned somber

– So… was you dad wrong to keep you? Were we wrong to care about you and be your friends? Was Mu wrong to love you? Was Athena wrong to save you!? Answer me! Kanon!

Kanon rubbed his temple

– To think I've made a living out of knowing what to say or do to bind people to do my will and the day has come I completely lack the energy to get some meddling goat to leave me the hell alone... Ah, Athena, where are your enemies when they are needed? is it too much to ask for a proper excuse to take it on someone and die?

– Ah! You are two of a kind. – Mumbled Shura in Spanish, stomping in frustration, a gesture nobody had ever seen him do. Kanon looked up at him in confusion – You think the whole universe revolves round you but that is not so. Think of all the children out there who didn't get to live, all the way from interrupted pregnancies to starvation to victims of war or simple abuse and negligence. – He put his foot on Kanon's leg sort of stepping on him or pushing him… – And yet you are here whining and feeling sorry for yourselves instead of being grateful… – Kanon noticed how shaken Shura was. He stomped again and passed his fingers through his hair. The Spaniard forced himself to continue – When I killed Aioros I did saw the baby he was carrying. I had no the least idea who she was, but I did thought of killing her too, my Excalibur was ready to strike them both, yet I hesitated. I couldn't bring myself to dispose of them so I left, thinking I had been merciful, but I was wrong. There was no way any of us could ever harm her. Ask Saga who has tried to kill her three times already and failed, he is our pope now. That is because we were born bound to her, so no matter what we do we'll always return to her and we'll always be forgiven. You were born to the Gemini, and it was not by chance. Nobody else could fill your roles at this point in time. Athena had protected you since you were born, Kanon, giving you a family who would look out for you in spite of the people's fear and hatred, a father who fought every day to keep you alive until you could get here safely and friends who made sure you wouldn't die out there alone because of your stubbornness. Not only did she protected you from the rage of the sea at Cape Sounion, but let you meet Poseidon, her sworn enemy, so you had someone to take care of your training and improvement. It all so you could be here with us, where you belong…

– I'm not sure what you say helps me. You make it sound like there was not choice

– There were always choices. It could have been easier but we all chose the hard way. I could have listened to Aioros, I could have rebelled before such suspicious orders, I could have taken the baby and find her a home myself, I chose not to. Even if Athena hadn't gone to Japan, her bronze saints would have been born and come to her…

Kanon thought about it

– I've been nothing but a headache, haven't I?

– Five stars… – But the Gemini had to look up when he found his friend's hand in front of him, ready to help him up again. – If you think we are wrong, so be it. – What's all the Spaniard said. The Hellene shook his head.

– Is that your choice? – Asked the Gemini. Shura didn't yield – You are insane, goat. – He said accepting the younger man's help to stand up. Deep down, he was really glad

– That is but your opinion

– I guess I'll take advantage for the time being.

– As you wish, but help me clean Capricorn while you are at it. – Said Shura drawing a triangle in the air with his hand while giving Kanon support to walk – Some people use it as storehouse and I just can't see the end to the mess

Kanon nodded – As soon as the floor stays… – He was still dazed

– Hmm, that can take a while… care if I eat something?

– Take what you like, but don't expect much. I haven't exactly gone grocery shopping lately

– How could you if you have been leeching us out?

– It's your fault for being so kind – They both left towards Gemini private chambers without caring about their audience – But don't think this makes us even

– huh?

– I'm still talking and walking. YOU still owe me one.

– Not even if I fix you lunch?

– No.

– for a week?

– No.

– If you are expecting me to go up to a month, I'd add one more day and that's final offer.

– It's not open for negotiation.

– Darn. I should have imagined you wouldn't let me off the hook that easily

– indeed…

– It would have been easier to just pick him up and take him in – Said Angelo

– Yet, Shura made him stand for himself. – Added Shion turning to leave

– Guess Shura won't be helping us today. – Said Dokko

– Where to? – Asked Shura once in the living room. He couldn't help to notice the lack of commodities. Kanon moved towards his room so Shura took him there. He left his friend in the bed and went back to the kitchen for some water. He found the Gemini with his feet up the bed and leaning on the wall.

– I'm sorry you had to put up with such sorry show – Mumbled Kanon taking the water as Shura sat next to him. They remained in silence for a while. – I must have looked pathetic. But I wasn't trying to call the attention, I just wanted not to exist for a bit, I'm tired... Mu was right. The more I think of him, it's like I'm calling him. It's only natural he comes. I don't do it on purpose, the whole opposite. But the more I try to hide, the more obvious I become

– That is to be expected, he is your brother. – Kanon scowled – It's a shame he always reacts the wrong way, tho

– If he cared, he would come in person. He never does.


	15. Chapter 15

The blizzard that raged through the long Siberian night was worsening by the minute. The wind howled in anger and frustration, the snow crashed against the window panes as if trying to bring the whole building down. But Camus couldn't care any less, his attention was concentrated in the heated caress and kisses Milo spread through his naked body.

The Scorpio had just ridden them of the last pieces of cloths keeping them apart, and was focused on making the Aquarius shiver in delight under him. With one hand he massaged his lover's balls while his mouth sucked and licked at his hardened manhood. A gentle squeeze, a playful nibbling, a slow lick up and down. Those mischievous lips closed around the top, moving slowly down, applying just enough pressure to make Camus moan and thrust forward while playing with the blond curls of his lover's head. Milo looked up at him with a devilish grin, only to move up to kiss him, and slide into his tight heat. The French arched his back in pleasure but also in a bit of pain since the Greek did not quite prepared him. But the initial discomfort soon passed

Ah, Milo… He began a most enjoyable pace as he stroke Camus' long hair and nibbled at his neck. The French wanted to hug him, cling to him, return the caress and attention, but somehow he could not move. The Helene had him pinned down.

– Milo…?

He was heavy, he was a heavy weight on top of Camus, trapping him down against the mattress. The Aquarius tried to push the Scorpio back, to call him, to tell him about his lack of air and the weird sting on his chest, but he couldn't do either thing. As the hand on his neck was joined by its partner and began applying too much pressure, Camus grabbed them and tried to set himself free, annoyance suddenly turning to desperation. He looked up to the window, the snow was about to completely cover the panes, muting the storm outside and leaving them in darkness. The lack of air became a burning sensation. Once more he tried to struggle but it was futile. He looked into the eyes of the man on top of him.

– Why have you betrayed us? – Said the Helene. Then the French realized they were in Athena's hall, wearing their sacred cloths… No, he was wearing that cold nefarious surplice. – Why have you betrayed us? – Behind Milo stood some children. Camus recognized them right away. Hyoga, Isaac, Surt and Simone. They were all clinging to two older figures who hugged them protectively. Camus' parents. And there were two kids more, but... – Why have you betrayed us?

He could not answer, he could not explain or apologize. He felt his chest about to burst in cold blue flames and, as the world blurred to black, Milo's grip was replaced by Mino's whip. It yanked Camus into a pool of cold water at the bottom of a sort of well. He tried to swim out but the surface had frozen, becoming a mirror in which he could see himself, his red eyes, his red hair. Red as the innocent blood he bathed in through his sorrowful life. He stopped struggling before such horror. The sheer cold of the ninth hell clung to him, bit at him, tore at his flesh with iced blades, but allowed him to resurface all so he could take in the frozen air of the traitor's prison. Tears flowed from his eyes but they turned to icicle needles cutting through his face, turning red and then black.

– Hades is such a generous god. – Said Minos standing in the ice entrapping him – He had granted a follower of his most hated enemy his deepest desire – He looked down to Camus in a mocking gesture – This is the reward to a life devoted not to feel. Congratulations, Aquarius Camus. – He stepped on the saint's face – The ice of the hell of traitors had left numb both your body and your soul. You, who always sought to rid yourself of petty emotions and sentimentality, you finally can't feel a thing anymore. Nor pain, nor pleasure, nor happiness, nor love… nothing, nothing you have – And under the surreal light from Mino's surplice, the ice shone red, red as the eyes and hair of a traitor. – because nothing you are.

Camus rolled off his bed and hit his head real bad. The tears he had shed in his sleep along with the sweat drops covering his body were frozen over by his fright and stung at his skin like needles. He looked around and found his dorm frozen over. He shivered from cold and fear, yet he managed to dispel the ice. He crawled to the window and struggled to stand up to open it. The light of the rising sun and the heat from its rays was too much and it hurt his eyes and skin. He quickly took refuge behind the wall while the sun warmed up the place. But his heart still beat like crazy in his chest and he couldn't stop shaking. He couldn't move even when he heard Hyoga began moving stuff around in his dorm, disappear into the bathroom and go into the kitchen.

As the temperature in his room normalized, he finally managed to stand up and sit in the bed, gladly bathing in the warm of the sun. Only then he regained some strength and began breathing normally.

– Good morning! – called Hyoga knocking at the door – Sorry to disrupt but it is late already. Would you like some coffee?

Of course it was late. Normally Camus would be finishing breakfast by the time Hyoga decided to get out of bed and would be on his way for his daily duties while the teen entered the bathroom for a shower.

– Yes, please – Camus found his voice reliving – You don't need to wait for me

– Ok!

Hyoga was starting to worry. Camus waking up later than him was by no means normal and it kept happening lately. Maybe his work at the library had become too demanding, he had been staying late there more frequently. Hyoga considered offering some help if that was the case. But if it was something else he doubted Camus would like to get him involved. Maybe he should tell… who? Although Hyoga had great respect for Milo, the Scorpio saint didn't struck him like the most mature person around. Kanon was out of the question because, despite the others sort of looked up to him, he didn't wanted to give the Gemini any weapon to tease or mock Camus further, not that he really believed he'll dare do anything of the sort but just in case. Shura? The Cygnus still couldn't figure out that stoic man, and Saga was too busy all the time…

Camus had finally stood up from his bed and moved to the kitchen. He wasn't sure whether Hyoga had left or not, but by the look of the pot of coffee and the nearby mug, he would have probably be on his way already. The Aquarius approached the counter and poured himself some of the dark liquid still with a trembling hand. He then grabbed the mug with both hands and leaned on the counter, the rich sent and the warm contact were soothing…

Nightmares had been haunting Camus every now and then since they were brought back to life. At times he would dream of being a kid left alone in the Siberian mountains. Other times he would dream about Hyoga and Isaac fighting and eventually killing each other. A massive white bear would rip apart a small blond child. A mighty blizzard would bury alive a green–haired boy. He would cause the sinking of a large ship, dragging all passengers to the frozen heavy darkness. At times Hyoga would be the only passenger of the ship he send to the bottom of the sea. He would watch how both his students went into the frozen waters by their own free will only to be snatch away either by a real kraken or by blue corpses in gowns of crystal flowers. Another recurrent dream would be holding in his arms a little corpse that could be either Hyoga, Isaac, Surt or Simone; some other times he himself would bloody murder them, adult versions of them or his friends Milo and Shura. He once dreamed all golden saints turned on him and killed him as punishment for his crimes. He had also dreamed either Saga, Milo or Shura killed him. But every nightmare always ended the same, with him trapped in the ice and Minos standing somewhere around him, making fun of him. His laugh still echoed in his head, reaching to him from the world of dreams…

– No! – Camus barely managed to control himself before unleashing another death frost on Shura and Hyoga, who had approached him without him noticing.

– Snap out of it – Said Shura holding firmly the wrist that rose to attack him. Camus blinked as if he had just woke up. Then he noticed both him and Hyoga were wearing Capricorn and Aquarius cloths respectively. Why? The French looked around and found frost around him. If they hadn't been wearing the gold cloths, he might have hurt them.

– Are you both ok?

– Yes, we are fine – Answered Hyoga and Camus turned away. Shura turned to Hyoga as if to tell him he would handle it from there, the boy got the message – I'll be on my way… – Hesitantly, Hyoga left the place, putting away Aquarius in his way down the hall. Well, It seemed Shura would handle it…

– Whatever it is you just agreed too, you better don't do it.

– What do you mean? – Asked Camus looking up to him

– I just saw you nodding to the coffee like you had agreed to something. – Camus opened his eyes wide – It's not worth it.

– How do you know? – Camus meant how it was that Shura knew he had agreed to something

– Statistics. – but Shura though he meant why it wasn't worth it – Important decisions taken on ill moods tend to make things worse. You should know it by now. Besides, coffee is to drink not to make deals with.

Camus obviously wasn't dealing with his drink. He was just thinking looking at it. He did find the joke funny despite Shura's stoicism, but he was in no mood to even smile. – I was thinking I should leave. – Camus looked down at the mug he still held in his hand, it had frozen. – I'm not contributing anything in here – He looked at some books in the table, he had been studying them for weeks now without much progress.

– And would that change if you go away?

– No, but…

– Then stay.

– I'm like a bomb waiting to go off. – He unfroze his coffee – I think I'm really losing it and I don't want to cause any more troubles. Hyoga is old enough and a good boy, strong and brave. I'm sure he can manage without me – Truly seeing Hyoga wearing Aquarius added to Camus' uneasiness

– Of course he will. – Said Shura in his usual matter–of–factly way. Camus turned to him, blinking in surprise – All of us will certainly manage without you. But that does not mean it's okay, it'd be easier or that we'd like it. Camus? Why have you turn so insecure lately?

– Maybe because of the foul consequences of my latest decisions – He answered sarcastic

– Which ones? Look around and point at one.

– Let's go to Asgard and I'll show them to you

– People die at wars, Camus. Not all of the casualties are on you. A lot of people had already died when we arrived. And even if you didn't helped, there were 11 of us there. Let's go to Asgard and I'll show you all 12 of us saved way more people than we lost. If you weren't worth being here you wouldn't be here. You must let go of your past mistakes or you will truly turn insane

– I cannot Shura. Most times when I close my eyes I see myself back at the ninth hell and no matter what I do, I don't think I can shake off such fate.

– Well, certainly ditching your post won't cut it. Even tho, it is not certain that would be our fate

– But the judges…

– Camus – Shura placed a hand on his friend shoulder – The judges are Hades' minions and we are at war with him. We fell prisoners, we were tortured and forced into helping the enemy. Hades, the Nyxes and their legions hate Athena and everything she stands for, that includes us. That is why you cannot thrust anything you got from them, it was only a deceit to break us.

– And break us they did.

– Yet we managed to double cross them and defeat them. We might never get to rest in Elyssium no matter what we do, but Hades won't have us, Athena won't leave us at his mercy. – Camus looked down again considering the truth in Shura's words. After a brief silence, the Spaniard continued – I'm not in the mood to train today. Let's skip. – And turned to the door as inviting the French to follow him

– Why? What happened?

– Huh? A little bit of everything. What? Did you forgot I was sent to the ninth hell too? It's been a particularly hard month dealing with this stuff…

Camus immediately though of Shura getting wasted and felt ashamed. – Maybe it's because the anniversary is close…

– Yeah, you might be right…

"Happy birthday, little lamb."

Down at Aries, Mu went to the kitchen to make breakfast. He had barely taken a few things to the counter, when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves on his waist and pulled him from behind into a warm embrace. He didn't resisted. Kanon rested his chin on the Aries shoulder, and he leaned against the Gemini's chest.

The Lemurian chuckled when the Helene kissed his neck, and his hands slid into his lover's clothes.

– Didn't you get enough? – He said when he felt the older man's fingers ghosting over his skin, up his chest

– Of you? – Kanon breath in Mu's scent – No way – He then held him tight as one of his hands reached down between his lover's legs – You sure everyone had already passed through Aries? – He whispered while nibbling at the younger man's ear lobe

– Yes – Mu leaned against his lover as expert fingers closed around his manhood – Kanon…

– Hn? – He began stroking the younger man.

– You don't need to… tease me like this…

– Oh, this one time is not my intention to just tease you.

– Eh? – Kanon pushed Mu against the counter and rubbed himself against his lover to show him how hard he was. – Kanon! – Mu moaned when he felt his lover put something on him. – What is that? – Some kind of ring? It was soft and tight…

– You don't need to know, just enjoy. – He began moving it back and forth on Mu's shaft.

– That again… – Kanon rolled it all the way to the base and left it there as he stroked the head with his thumb and kept applying intermittent pressure to his cock. – You don't tell me a lot of stuff, you know?

– I do. Don't you trust me?

– I do.

– Then don't ask – Kanon whispered his request on Mu's ear. He growled softly and tried to push Kanon back, but he kept him in place, jerking at his manhood and giving teasing squeezes to his balls. The Aries moaned delighted, but still tried to push the Gemini back, not with real conviction. The Hellene pushed the Lemurian forward, so he ended supporting his weigh with his elbows on the counter.

– Kanon… – But he just lowered their pants – Don't! someone's coming

– You said everyone had already gone through

– I–It's Deathmask and Dokko… – They had just arrived at Aries back door

– Angelo and Dokko. so?

– They'll hear us!

– Then we better don't make noise

– Let me go! – Whispered Mu before Kanon put a hand on his mouth and kept stimulating him.

Mu gave up. As much as he knew he should get the Gemini off himself, he didn't really wanted and so he let him work him up and hoped Dokko didn't want to greet him. The Aries cursed mentally when he noticed indeed the Libra turned to the private chambers followed by the Cancer. Obviously the Hellene would be able to hide no problem, but the Lemurian couldn't quite concentrate on hiding his cosmos from them and fool them into thinking he wasn't around. So again he tried to warn the other man but only got a mischievous look from him. He struggled a little, but… oh, heck. Mu teleported them both to the secret vault in the workshop, and just as Kanon intended, the younger man came hard in his hand.

– Ok, I was wondering how you would save the situation, and this is certainly funnier than I expected. – Said Kanon – And convenient too.

– You are out of your mind! – Mu tried to sound angry, but failed

– Of course I am – He held the younger man against himself and kissed his neck while taking off him the… ring? – You know it is horrible in there. – Mu chuckled by Kanon's dark humor and tried to straighten himself, but the older man pushed him forward again – Now it is my turn

– No way! – Said Mu nervously when he felt Kanon pressing against him – We don't have lu… – but he interrupted himselft when he felt Kanon's fingers sliding into him no problem – He turned to his lover – What are you…? – He only got a mischievous grin as an answer to his unfinished question. Mu opened his eyes wide in realization – Kanon!

– What is it? – He answered with the most innocent expression in his face. Mu growled again and turned away, hiding his embarrassment behind the lavender curtain of his hair. Kanon placed a hand on his cheek and made him turn to him. – Do not hide from me… – And kissed him as he began moving in and out – Please, never hide from me.

That 'please' had a heavy load the Lemurian could not quite figure out. He took firm hold of the shelves to keep his balance while Kanon finished, but soon he learned the Helene was in no hurry. He had learned from Mu himself how to put his hands work as so he massaged his lover's back and shoulders after getting rid of their shirts.

Mu could not remain indifferent, as his shaft stirred back to life he began moving back and forth, demanding a faster pace from Kanon, and of course the older man complied.

– Such eagerness… – Whispered Kanon in Mu's ear

– Hn… can't you keep up? – Teased the younger man. The Gemini growled and held the Aries firmly on place. – Ah, Kanon!

– What is it? – He stopped

– No! don't! – Mu turned to him frowning

– Don't what? – He said with a grin

– Finish what you start!– He turned around embarrassed to Kanon's amusement

– Your wishes are my commands – He hugged his lover and reassumed his thrusts – Like this is ok?

– … harder … – Despite his words, Mu still tried to hide away his embarrassment

Kanon blinked surprised then purred at his ear – Anything you want, just say it… – And he complied

– You… I want you… Kanon!

– Mu…

They both came with a growl.

After such powerful blast, they both remained still for a moment.

Yet as both of them regained their breath, Mu saw his seed dripping from the lower shelf... a shelf to hold the precious minerals for the cloths repairs, of the hidden vault designed to store and keep safe everything related to such sacred job.

The rebellious half of Mu felt accomplished while the responsible side of him was starting to panic. But it all was cut short when Kanon used his shirt to clean all evidence of what happened. That done, the smith took them both to his dorm.

Yet, as Kanon discarded their cloths and turned to the shower, it was impossible for him not to notice Mu's uneasiness. So he approached him concerned

– Mu? – but he got no answer. He was looking at his bed – Little lamb, don't be mad at me…

– Hn? – He didn't seem to hear him

– Was it too much? – So Kanon sat in front of him

– A bit…

– I'm sorry

– Don't be. – Said Mu in a neutral tone – I could have taken us out of there at any point. I just didn't… I can't believe the kind of things I do when you are around.

Kanon felt guilty

– Should I leave?

Mu couldn't bear Kanon's concerned expression. He rested his knee in the mattress between his lover's, and pushed him back by the shoulders.

– Don't… – As Mu kissed him and laid on top of him, Kanon hugged him dearly – I don't recall ever coming two times in a single go… – Mu whispered, hiding his face on the curve of Kanon's neck. Oh, the effort the Gemini had to do not to brag or joke about that – And you used my… as…

– And we almost got caught – Kanon couldn't help it. But Mu tensing up killed his devilish grin. – Mu… Mu, look at me… – Mu reluctantly made eye contact – If I ever do anything you don't feel comfortable with, feel free to stop me. Remember I can't read your mind. I won't get mad or anything. It won't please me if it doesn't please you.

Mu nodded and relaxed.

– You pleased me perhaps too much, that's the issue. – Mu kissed him, then rested his head on his lover's shoulder. "I'm getting so attached to you, I'm getting scared…", Mu though to himself – Let's go get that bath

Mu stood up, helping Kanon to his feet, and moving towards the bathroom

– What's on your schedule for today?

– I'm supposed to go train in the fields and check on Kiki's training later

– Mmm… won't you like to do something else?

– Like what? – Mu turned the faucets

– Dunno, stroll around.

– Why's that? – He turned to his lover.

Kanon sighed, watching Mu get in the shower

– Tomorrow it is your birthday and your friends will be all buzzing around you the whole day. – Kanon entered the stream

– You sound jealous – Mu suddenly felt flattered

– Hmp… – Kanon wouldn't verbally admit such a thing – So?

– Alright, I'll spend today with you

"Happy birthday, little lamb"

But Mu was not taking a bath with Kanon. He was staring blankly out of the window of his kitchen. It was not the day before his birthday, that was more than a month ago. And he hadn't seen the love of his life for the longest and most tortuous while.

Why would he? Didn't Mu himself told Kanon he didn't wanted anything with him anymore? The Gemini told him several times before that if he ever wanted something he just had to ask for it, implying he would do his best to comply. And what did he asked for? What was the sole thing he asked for? To leave. To leave him the hell alone. And leave he did. The Helene was a man of his word. The Lemurian got exactly what he asked for.

"Happy birthday, little lamb"

Not one word, not a single glance, not even that white noise he felt around him at the beginning. Nothing. Not a week went by when the Aries regretted what he had done. And regretted it even more when he tried to locate his former lover to no avail. There was no way. Not even his friends could reach him unless he wanted it so. And he didn't want it so. Mu even tried to felt the Gemini's cosmos, but it was always so far away, then it would disappear, to reappear somewhere else that required him going through the first temple. He hid his presence to go through…

"Happy birthday, little lamb"

It was when Mu finally began to felt his cosmos along others that the exact opposite began happening. Whenever Mu felt Kanon too close, like within hearing radius, it would be the Aries the one to flee away. and not just flee and hide behind a nearby door, no. he escaped all the way to Jamir, no less, and didn't come back for hours. He felt so guilty for chasing him away, he could not face him anymore.

Until just the day before, when Kanon went through Aries without hiding, but Mu completely lacked the courage to go meet him. And so, each broke down to pieces in their dorms.

"Happy birthday, little lamb"

Those words echoing in his memories hurt like nothing he had felt before. Not even Fafner's torture felt so bad, mostly because it didn't lasted but a few hours or less and after a rest he was up and going. But this dull pain in his chest had lasted the same for weeks now and it was distracting and exhausting. It made his food tasteless, his body heavy and any noise annoying.

"Kanon abstinence syndrome" thought Mu ironically, while pinching the bridge of his nose and opening the faucet of the nearby sink to wash his face. Again.

Shaka frowned when he saw with his open eyes Mu rinsing his face straight in the kitchen sink and remain with his face in the stream for a while. Kiki remained silent next to his mentor's friend. Aldebaran and Aioria exchanged looks in the living room. When the tallest man stepped forward, whatever he was about to said died in his throat by seeing their friend clean his face and turn the faucet. They all though of saying something but words escaped them all. But Mu didn't even acknowledged their presence. He passed by them in his way out as if they weren't even there, same with Shion who was about to knock on the door.

The Pope looked at the saints inside, who couldn't offer any explanation, and so he decided to follow his former apprentice. The Aries went out of his temple by the front, but instead of walking down the stairs, he turned towards the workshop. Once in front of the door, he took the handle as to going in, but he only sighed and kept going straight, down the uneven way of the cliff. He soon reached a lookout where he could see the valley below. Shion tensed up, why had Mu gone there? But he relaxed when he saw the younger man taking a Padmasana pose just like Shaka did, as if he were about to meditate.

Mu looked down at the valley, the hills around it, the clear sky and the fluffy clouds. He felt the wind blowing around him and he could even hear some birds chirping in the rocks below. But all too quickly his mind began drifting away.

"I mean what I said, little lamb. I do love you"

– You are going to get sunburn if you stay in here like this – Said Shion softly as he sat down next to him. Mu took a while to answer

– I don't recall a happier birthday than the one that just went by

– Was it because of Kanon?

Mu nodded. – He fixed me breakfast, we lazed around a bit, then we went fishing to the creek. We got lunch there, then we walked and ended up at the beach by nightfall. We saw a cruise shooting some fireworks so… he used his illusions to set a fireworks show for me…

– When did that happened? – Shion was confused since on the very date they celebrated Mu's birthday at the dining hall for lunch, and his friends arranged dinner at Leo.

– The day before… he stayed with me to wish me happy birthday at midnight. I guess he wanted to be the first one.

Shion was surprised. It never occurred to him Kanon could be so thoughtful.

– Dokko told me you had a mean fight. – Mu sighed. – Why?

– It wasn't right. None of what we did… – He whispered

– And this is? – Said Shion taking Mu's bangs behind his ear – You acting like a zombie and he going missing only to reappear wasted on cheap drinks?

– He did?

– He didn't even blinked when Saga began his claims. And he picked a fight with Shura. – Mu blinked in disbelief – Eventually his friend managed to set him right somehow, but it was not an easy task.

– Kanon has great respect for Shura, he wouldn't just pick a fight with him…

– Things are far from right around here. I begin to think "right" is a luxury. There's no need to make it harder to achieve, Mu. If being with Kanon can steer things for you in the right direction, then…

– It was me who chased him away, he won't trust me anymore, so… – Mu's eyes filled up with tears – Even if I try to go get him… I doubt…

– Don't doubt. – Shion put a hand on his shoulder – Don't be like Saga. Don't doubt Kanon, Mu. I tried to reach for him for the longest time. But you managed it in less than a year. That is an amazing accomplishment, it can't go away so easily. You are really important to Kanon, nothing can change that now. If you need time to sort things out, if you want to wait for some improvement, it is ok. But take into account you don't have forever to wait, conditions might never improve. And you'll have to take a decision. The longest you take, the more dangerous and hard it'll become. Think about that.

Camus and Shura decided to go to town, for a change. They only made a stop in the library to return the books the Aquarius had borrowed. Once in the plaza, they found Aldebaran and Aioria in their free day. They joined them for a while but at noon Camus returned to the library. He wasn't used to hang around in such crowded places so he found the peacefulness of the library comforting, but he soon got bored. Since he was too distracted to continue his research, he decided to just help around like he would normally do.

Then he heard some noises coming from the unclassified section and he went there. As he expected, he found Kanon going through some files.

– So this is where you have been hiding all this time? – Asked Camus teasingly, trying to dissimulate his own bad mood

– Hn… – Well, it wasn't going to work, so Camus decided not to try to joke around. – I left some other stuff for you over there… – Kanon vaguely pointed at some documents in the nearby shelf, but when Camus didn't moved up to check them, the Gemini asked – What is going on?

– I should be at the gym with Shura… – The Aquarius hesitated to answer – I haven't concluded the task Saga assigned me… and there's a lot of work to do in here – He added looking around

Kanon was sitting in the floor, between piles of books and papers that had little to do with Athena and her affairs.

– Rejoicing in the fine arts of procrastination?

– I attacked Hyoga and Shura at Aquarius… – Camus reply came after a weird silence

Kanon turned to him, putting down the files he had been reading

– What happened?

– I overslept. – He hurried to answer looking away – I suppose the guys wanted to check on me, but I mistook them for someone else…

Obviously there was much more to the situation than that or Camus wouldn't be as concerned as to be talking to Kanon about it. He pushed some stuff away so Camus sat next to him.

– Why did you overslept?

– I haven't been sleeping properly – Camus tried and failed to sound casual

– Why?

– I was having nightmares… – It took an effort to admit to such a thing

– How long have you been having nightmares?

– … since we came back … – He looked away ashamed to admit something like that

– Are they frequent?

By this point Camus hesitated to nod.

– Are Hyoga and Shura okay? – Asked Kanon after a brief consideration

– Yes

– Who do you mistake them for?

– … hades specters…

Kanon frowned really concerned as he saw Camus trying to hide behind his forelocks

– And what did you do exactly?

– I–I was about to freeze them with my cold air, I had already frozen my room and most of the kitchen…

– Did you stopped on time or why didn't you harm them? – The younger man nodded, Kanon looked away wondering, he then turned to his friend – Camus, are you aware every time you are upset your cosmos gets out of control and causes what we know as deadly frost wave?

– You named it? – He wasn't aware that anything of the sort existed so of course it was surprising to learn his friends went as far as to put it a name like it was technique. – When you piss me off I do intentionally lower the temperature as a warning and preparing an attack, but today it happened without me realizing it. if they hadn't been wearing the gold cloths, they would have been stuck in the ice… at least…

– If Hyoga and Shura are okay, then that was not IT, but it was surely close. – Camus turned to Kanon – The deadly frost wave is a sudden burst of cosmos you release that causes frost to cover everything. But when something touches said frost, it causes immediate frostbite. It stings like hell and stopping the chain reaction is quite difficult.

– The scar in your leg! Did I do that to you?

– You don't even remember? You had just acquired the golden cloth, we were at the beach then

– I do remember you took us there, but I don't recall hurting you like that

– There's been other events, like back at the day of the first meeting I attended, when I pissed you off about your hair, you did it again in the main hall – Camus blinked concerned – We were this close to be a silver saint less… Camus, you should really drop the tough guy act and talk to Shion. It might be sign of post traumatic stress from whatever happened to you back when you were a kid and it would only worsen if you keep bottling it up. One of these days you won't be able to stop it, no matter how hard you try.

– It's a liability…

Kanon frowned

– To be honest, in your current state you'll be easy prey for foes like Lymnades Kaza or Phoenix Ikki, but why would you care about that right now? Care about yourself a little more

– Kanon, why do you care about us so much?

– Huh?

– You were always looking out for Shura, Milo and me.

– I never had anyone to look out for me when I was your age. Shion tried, but I didn't trust him. I still don't. and I trusted Saga even less. Considering where you ended up in, I think I was right.

– I'm not particularly fond of him, but I must say I don't consider him being especially mean or careless. He was more like an authority figure and roll model. But you were more like a big brother…

– You have no idea how disturbing I find each time anyone says how good person he was. – Kanon rubbed his temple

– Was he really that bad to you? – Kanon shook his head not in the mood to talk about that. Camus shrugged in resignation and changed to another related topic he was curious about – Now may I know why are you back to square one?

– What do you mean?

– When you first arrived you acted like you were in enemy territory, all weary and sneaking around. After all that's happened, I found it natural. But as time passed you seemed more relaxed, more at ease. I guess you grew used to us and to be here. And then, all of a sudden, here we have you walking on eggshells again. Does it has anything to do with your fight with Mu? – Kanon flinched – What was it about?

– Nothing much. He doesn't wants to have anything to do with me until Saga and I are at peace.

– I had no idea you liked him that much…

Kanon side glanced him

– No wonder, I had no idea… I loved him that much…

– Kanon…

– And what task did Saga assigned you that you haven't completed yet?

Camus explained Kanon how Saga had assigned him and a few other saints to investigate how to interpret a few documents they had about the location of some minerals. The French was certain said minerals were the ones used to repair the cloths, which made him wonder if this was a regular situation of gathering supplies or if they were in the face of shortage, given how the smiths got a lot of work to do right after the latest battles.

Kanon avoided elaborating on the shortage status and instead wondered about the documents. They weren't quite the regular kind of map, nobody knew what they were. But given Camus description, they might be some sort of astronomical charts. And so the Hellene offered his help on the matter since, as Poseidon's navigator, he had great expertise at figuring out such things and even writing them himself. Camus hesitated to accept but his friend convinced him that asking around was a valid part of investigating. So they agreed to meet at Aquarius by five.

So with that Camus left for the gym and Kanon went out to get himself some food. But the French was still so restless, he could not properly focus in his regular routine. So he decided to practice in the bars. Most people used them only for pullups even when that wasn't their purpose, but Camus was one of the few who used them properly and usually it was quite a sight to see. As soon as he stepped under them, almost everyone else in the gym turned their attention to him. But he wasn't feeling too creative. He went up only for the work out and to clear his mind, not to show off. After a good workout and a long shower, he returned to the library to pick some stuff he had been using in his investigation, and then turned to the temples road. He didn't noticed how far had he gone until he arrived at Virgo. He sighed exhausted. Since when it was such a big effort to go up?

The stillness of the Virgo temple was close to a void. As he approached the altar, he noticed some lotus flowers in small bowls. Shaka normally would bring to mind such flowers but, thinking about it, Camus had never actually seen any around him. Who and when brought them? Shaka wouldn't bother, but maybe Shun would. Yet, what for? Did Shaka even liked them? Camus sighed again. He was overthinking stuff that had no point thinking about. He only hoped someone changed their water before they grew mosquitoes or something…

The French looked to the sun outside. He was supposed to meet Kanon at his temple but it was still early, he had time to spare. It wouldn't hurt to stop to rest and wait for Kanon there. Although, he wouldn't like to disturb Shaka from his meditation, the Aquarius could feel his cosmos coming from the gardens, it would be better if he stayed where he was.

The stillness of the Virgo temple was contagious. He looked at the flowers, the orderly arrangement of the petals was hypnotic. Reminded him of how the ice crystals formed always an orderly shape when looked up close.

He stared at the flowers slowly turn to icicles in small frozen ponds. Ice and snow covered it all around him, they darkened the ceiling and the sky so there was no way to tell them apart, and the light dimmed almost to darkness. The icy wind around him crept to his body, the frozen bite of bitter tears slashed at his face and blinded him...

– Camus, – Such familiar voice in the middle of nowhere startled the child – What are you doing here?

– There's been an accident... – Said the boy with trembling voice and without rising his head – I was careless and... Surt's sister is dead because of me... Simone…

– ... So I heard. But that doesn't answer my question

– I can't go back...

– That's true but that doesn't mean you can leave. Training is not over yet

– ... But I'm a murderer!

– And how does crying over your parents tombs solves anything? – The little boy looked around. There really was not the slightest hint of the plane that had crashed there a few years ago, leaving him an orphan. He had just ran away from the village he lived in with the man who saved him back then and later sent him to the Sanctuary. – Accidents happen, Camus. It is a shame but, now that it is done, running away and hiding, or crying your eyes out won't fix anything. Nothing would. Such absurd sentimentality would only drain your strength and cloud your judgement. It was also my fault that this happened, I thought you were ready for higher challenges when clearly you are not. Soon you'll go back to Greece for the Aquarius cloth, there's still much to do and not enough time. Let's go...

The boy stood up on his own and followed his mentor through the blizzard. A blizzard that left him numb all over.

Next thing he knew, Camus was staring into deeply concerned green eyes.

– He's awake! – Said the owner looking over his shoulder

– Andromeda Shun? – Camus blinked several times, not recognizing the place he was at. He had fallen asleep next to the altar of Virgo temple

– Aquarius Camus, are you alright?

He turned to the other voice when his owner came into view from around the altar

– Virgo Shaka. What time is it?

But before anyone could answer

– It's past nine, penguin prince – Kanon was walking towards them from the way up. – You told me to meet you in your temple at five. Milo and Shura have been looking for you for hours already. I was just going out myself, better call them in.

Camus used his cosmos to locate Milo and Shura and call them back. They were relived their friend turned up.

– My apologies, I...

– You'll apology and explain yourself at the dinner you'll make for us. Let's go.

Camus blinked like his brain took too long to process what Kanon just said, he looked outside again. It was indeed night, a hot one in which the moon shone brightly in the sky. The Aquarius thought of his mentor again

"It's been clouding my judgement alright ever since..."

– You sure you are ok, Camus? – Asked Shun

He nodded then turned to Shaka

– I'm sorry for falling asleep in here.

– Rest well. – Said the blond giving him the papers he had dropped

– Thank you. – Camus looked around in case any of the papers were still on the ground. Then he followed Kanon.

– Exhaustion is a dangerous enemy, penguin prince. – Said Kanon once they left the Virgo temple behind. – Are your nightmares the cause? Because it is neither Milo nor the those documents– In a reflex motion, Camus grabbed one of his bangs. That made Kanon upset, the Aquarius was not the kind of person to show such nervous signs... Did his nightmares had anything to do with his hair? With that awful color? What did it meant? – Whatever you are hiding behind such horrible looks will never stop haunting you until you decide to face it once and for all.

– I know...

Since Kanon was sure Camus wanted to avoid talking about his concerns at all costs, he changed the subject

– Have you ever gone fishing to the sea?

Early next day, Shura, Milo, Camus and Kanon had finally gone fishing to the sea. It should have been a merrier experience but it felt like they were rather running away. All of them were anxious and silent, there were no jokes or pranks, there were hardly any words spoken when they took their stuff into the boat and sailed away.

It was Shura the first one to land a catch, a fagri. It rose the mood a great deal. Jokes and challenges finally took place and they began really enjoying the trip. Then Kanon landed two of them. Then Camus got a sargo. Milo was about to give up when he landed another fagri. It was much more than any of them expected for a single trip. They decided to dinner at Capricorn, and as usual, Shura made one hell of a dish. Weirdly enough they ran out of drinks sooner than expected, so as Milo was in the bathroom, Camus volunteered to go up to Aquarius for more and Kanon decided to join him to help out.

But once in Aquarius, Camus walked out to one of the balconies, followed by Kanon.

– Now that we are finally alone, what do you want? – Kanon asked straight to the point. Camus had been around Kanon all day as if looking to the right moment to talk to him. It was so unusual that curiosity made the Gemini also look for the right opportunity, but getting privacy in a little boat was near impossible, so they had to wait until they came back

– I need your help with something. – Kanon grew weary. Each time Camus ever said that something bad was going to happen if it hadn't already happened and needed urgent containment measures and a cover up. – But I won't tell you what it is until you swear to me you are going to take me seriously and you are not going to use this against me or Milo in any way.

– Have you any idea how worrisome is that phrase coming from you?

Camus looked intently at Kanon. Kanon nodded.

– I need you to kiss me.

Kanon was about to ask him to repeat what he said, but no, he did hear right. And giving Camus death glare it wouldn't be wise to say anything funny about it.

– And why would you want me to do that?

– I know you have been through a lot lately, I apologize for the lack of tact, but I have a theory I need to try.

– Why don't you ask Milo? I bet he'd be glad to help.

– No use. Must be someone else and there aren't many options.

– Mostly because he would bloody murder whoever dared.

– You can survive. Besides, who will tell him?

– ... I hope you are not trying to make him jealous because this is overdoing it

– That's not it.

– Do you want a lesson or do you want a rate? – Smirking at the thought was inevitable

– I already told you what I want. Would you help me or not? – Camus was just about to back off concluding it's been a mistake to ask anything from Kanon

– I'll do it... Although I don't see how I'd be of any help.

Milo was frozen solid when he saw Camus approaching Kanon and closing in for a deep slow kiss.

– What in the world…! – As soon as he found out where they were going, Milo went in search of them, since it was too late and they should stop the party there, considering everything that everyone should do the next day. Maybe he could even spend the night at Aquarius. He clearly saw them turn to the balconies instead of the private chambers, which he found weird, but he never expected to stumble upon such scene. – But Kanon said… and Camus… – Milo forced himself to pay attention, to not jump into conclusions. Maybe they were just that drunk, maybe he was drunk.

Kanon's perplexity before Camus passion was evidence enough that he hadn't started it, he wasn't even expecting it, nor doing a thing to incite it further. Camus on the other hand was trying his best to get Kanon to answer back. And he was succeeding. But then it was over, Camus backed off with a gloom shadow darkening his features. Milo didn't even got a proper chance to freak out.

– This is so messed up – Yeah, people don't normally go around asking others for kisses…

– Me being this good or you realizing how hard have you fallen for your best friend?

Milo's brain rebooted. What was that? Camus was in love with his best friend? Who's Camus best friend? Kanon? Milo?

– Huh? – Camus blinked confused

– I'm sorry Camus, but you are not the one to make me forget about Mu, as I'm not the one to help you get over Milo.

"Get over me?" Milo was shocked "Camus loves me? Camus does love me? Why would he want to get over me? What did I do!?" He immediately hid away, he needed to know more.

Camus was about to deny it all but he was too tired to play dumb. If Kanon of all people had reached such conclusion that's because he had evidence to do so.

– Why don't you just lose the cool and tell Milo how mad you are about him?

Milo felt his heart about to burst out of his chest… "Camus does loves me!"

– I can't.

– The hell? – Whispered Milo

– There must be some way to take him out of my head. This is a torture!

– It is what you make it. The more you deny it, the more damage it'll do to you. What's the problem? Are you afraid he'll reject you?

– If he ever rejected me I might go insane, but no that's not it, I don't think he'll do that even when I think he should... I'm actually afraid of losing him...

– Not following.

– I mean... Life is far too frail. I've already died… a few times. What would happen if I die again and I can't come back? People don't normally come back, you know? Or what if he dies before me? What then? How am I supposed to let go if this escalates any further? Milo is my best friend, all has been good so far. I wouldn't like to risk it.

To Milo it all that were but excuses, if Camus did not loved him, why keep the charade? Friends, Milo had plenty of those, well not really, he was very selective on his friendships, but he had just the right amount, he didn't need any more of them. "he's just been playing with me…" It was no news, Milo had feared that for the longest time, but now that he heard Camus nonsense firsthand, he could not play dumb anymore. Milo sighed. Well, at least Kanon was not on board with Camus' antics, that was a friend. Camus… who knows what Camus were. Milo left like that.

But Kanon was far from letting things rest.

– All has been good so far. You thinks it's been good? – Camus turned to him – Milo adores you, Camus, he's been waiting all this time, and I'm sure he'll wait for you forever holding on sheer hope. But there's nothing good about it if you don't go to him at some point. It's rather sad. And he does not deserve that

– No he doesn't... He does deserve better. I've betrayed him far too many times already. He did not deserve any, he doesn't deserves anymore... All I have to give is good intentions, because I've failed miserably at standing up for him. Besides, we are Athena's saints, we have a roll to fulfill. How am I supposed to protect her if I'm always torn thinking of him? If I had to make a choice at some critical moment, I'm not sure what would I do anymore...

– Both.

– What?

– You ought to choose both. It is true you might fail someone, but you ought to choose both of them always. You can't jeopardize either. An empty shell although dressed in gold is useless to our goddess. She didn't brought us back to be miserable, Camus.

– What if I'm not strong enough?

– Are you seriously asking that? – Kanon used all of his willpower not to slapping his forehead with his hand. – Then you must become stronger! – Camus looked away, so Kanon breathed deeply and put a hand on his shoulder – But don't think too high of yourself, don't go around willing to carry the weight of the world alone. You are not alone, Camus. There's plenty of us in here, we ought to be good for something other than occupy a space. – They both leaned on the handrail. – Living how we do we could just die any moment, you are right about that. And yes, next time we might not come back. But exactly because of that you ought to treasure every second you can be together. You are lucky to have each other, you must enjoy it while it lasts. Because you know, it is not forever...

– What about you, Kanon?

– Let's talk about me some other time. It's late and babysitting for a whole day it's just too much for me.

– Thanks...

– You'll thank me over my grave, if Milo finds out. Oh, another thing. Camus.

– What?

– For an ice prince you are damn hot. You do this again and I won't go easy on you.

– Kanon, the drinks!

– I'll tell the guys you had too much.

Early next morning. Shura was in his way to meet Saga. The sun was barely up when he reached Athena's temple. But instead of going in, he looked around. A familiar cosmos lingered in the air but it carried such sadness he couldn't quite recognize it right away. He turned to the left of the columns and kept walking around the building. Soon he found the owner.

– Milo – The scorpio was leaning on a balcony looking down – What's happening?

– Shura... Morning – He turned around slowly – I came to talk to Saga

– About? – Shura worried that his friend refused to make eye contact. Actually his eyes were red, like he wanted to cry but his pride prevented it. Overall he looked like he didn't slept. Milo took air

– I want to request a leave. I'd like to go back to Milo Island

– What for? – Since Milo hesitated to answer, Shura took a guess – Is something wrong with Camus? – Milo didn't reacted so Shura continued – If you need a time out to gather strength to deal with him its ok. But if you all your great plan is to run and hide from him, then...

– I don't know what to do. – Milo's eyes filled with tears – He doesn't want to have anything to do with me. If that is so, then why...?

– How come? – Shura though he had heard wrong

– I... I saw him kissing Kanon last night... – Shura blinked in disbelief – And he told him that. He wants to forget about me... If he doesn't loves me, I don't want to bother him anymore, but I don't think I can be around being just his friend

– You said Camus kissed Kanon... Not the other way around? – To Shura it was just as weird, but it was worth to know. Milo shook his head – So Kanon didn't instigated it? – Again Milo shook his head

– He made fun of Camus, sort of scolded him afterwards...

Shura frowned. He couldn't believe Kanon being Kanon wouldn't know about Milo and Camus. But wait a second, what was actually there to know?

– Do you really love him Milo?

– You dare question me? – Milo looked up at Shura, offended and defiant

– Have you told him so? – Shura wasn't impressed

– Like he doesn't know... – Milo looked away with a bitter smirk

– Have you? Have you ever tell him "i love you" to his face? Answer me.

The Hellene thought about it.

– How do you expect him to know if you don't tell him?

– But...!

– So far maybe all he knows is that you like him, that you care for him and that you desire him – Milo blushed up – All of which, truly, doesn't amount to much given you are not the only one. – Shura didn't allowed Milo to voice his alarm – That's why you must tell him how you feel, he needs to know.

– What do you mean? – Shura's emphasis in "need" triggered Milo's interest

Shura sighed

– It is not that he doesn't love you. Or why do you think that from all the people interested in him, you are the only one he has allowed to get so close? Milo, he considers himself a traitor unworthy of even being here, he told me so. – Milo's hearth skipped a beat. – You are the most important person for him, but he firmly believes you deserve better. He must believe he is still on time to spare you. So he needs to know this is not a joke, that your relationship is serious and your feelings are not a mere lustful whim. He needs to know he is hurting you with his own insecurities and doubts so he can overcome them, or else he is never going to change.

– Camus...

– Just be careful, Milo. Words are powerful bonds. Once said there's no real way to take them back so choose them wisely to make the message clear. Consider the timing too.

– I will. Thank you Shura.

– Shura, good morning – Saga had just gone outside – Milo?

All the Aquarius wanted was to rest, which kind of made him regret accepting Hyoga's request of having his friends sleep over at the 11th temple. Of course Hyoga had promised he would take care of everything, but still... and it was only 6 in the afternoon.

Maybe he could leave the kids alone in the temple while he rather slept down at Scorpio, he would need clothes, what would he dinner? would he dinner with Milo? was Milo even in his temple? would he dinner at all if his friend was out?... But his brain refused to properly evaluate the situation.

His brain refused to properly work at all which left him open for a direct hit coming from Shura which send him flying to crash on the stairs going to Aquarius.

– Camus! – Hyoga ran to his mentor

– Capricorn Shura, was is the meaning of this assault? – Demanded Shiryu ready to fight

– I apologize for disturbing you. – Shura bowed to the bronze kids – But I needed to knock some sense into my fellow gold saint before I leave.

Only then the kids noticed Shura was carrying a travel bag.

– Camus, are you alright? – Shun and Hyoga helped him out

The Aquarius looked around disoriented. Only when he saw Shura he realized he had gone through Scorpio without even noticing...

– You've gone too far, emperor penguin. – Shura said in a defiant tone – You are skating alone in black ice way too far out of anyone's reach. I know it wouldn't be the first time but it really looks like you are low on luck. You better put yourself together, I'd really hate to see you fall.

– Shura? – What was he talking about? Oh, hell, did he found out…? He must talk to Milo right away!

– Bye now. – Shura turned around back to his temple –I'll be back by the next general meeting, I hope we can still go out for some drinks then

– Shura, wait! – Camus stood up so fast he got dizzy.

– Oh, by the way – The Capricorn saint briefly turned around – He went ahead of me. Sorry you ought to wait.

– but… Shura! Come back here! – but he fell on his butt. Shura's punches were not to take lightly – Is Kanon going with you?

– Of course not. what part of defusing a bomb is to place them both in the same place? – Shura's voice echoed from inside his temple – Good luck finding him tho.

– Rats…

– Camus… – Hyoga was deeply concerned

– Go ahead, kids. I catch up later

The weather was just lovely in the high mountains of Spain. Bright sun, fresh air, and beautiful hills that climbed up to the sky.

Shura and Milo had arrived during the very early morning to a desolated spot and were walking down the path to a small town in the mountains. The sun was barely coming out when they heard a herd of goats on the move close by. The sun finally managed to light their way when they reached the first buildings.

It was impossible for them to pass by unnoticed in such a place. There wasn't that many people, and so far from the city, visitors were rare. So indeed they dragged the attention everywhere they went. But Shura kept confidently leading the way despite how much the place had changed over the thirteen years he hadn't stepped in there.

They reached the small church while the bells were tolling at the end of mass. Shura and Milo waited by a three near the entrance. People passed them by, wondering who they were and what would they be doing in here. More than one were suspicious.

But then, a very old lady stopped in her way out when she laid eyes on Shura. Upon noticing, he too began walking towards her. Milo waited by tree, looking how a young woman and two old men who had gone ahead stopped and turned to call her. They apparently were in a hurry to leave and became annoyed when they saw the old lady standing still in the middle of the way looking in another direction. They became even more annoyed when they saw Shura approaching. One of the old men began walking towards him with all the intention to chase him away, but he stopped in his tracks stunned when that young man kneeled down before the old lady and she leaned forward to cup his face in her hands and kiss his forehead.

– Renzo! – She said in a sob, tears rolled down her face

– Don't cry, Oba–chan – But Shura himself looked like crying. He took the old lady's hands and kissed them – Tadaima kaerimashita…

– Okaerinasai…

The old lady was certainly Japanese, of delicate and elegant demeanor.

But just as Shura warned Milo, not everyone was so happy to see him. The old man quickly recovered from the surprise and approached with a worse attitude than before. The Greek feared a mayor disturbance but the old lady stopped it

– This is not a place to discuss family matters. Let's go.

– but mom…!

Arguing had no place after she held Shura's arm and began walking.

– Oh, is this one of your friends? – She asked in Japanese

– Hajimemashite, Milo desu – Milo bowed in respect but he was unsure how to introduce himself to a civilian

– Oh, Sukopion no Milo–san speaks Japanese!

– Eh? not that much. – He was surprised – I rather speak Spanish – He looked up to Shura

– Not to be impolite but try not to – Shura said in Greek, indicating the people who followed them – It is ok, she knows everything.

Surely Shura kept close communication with her even despite the distance, since she seemed way much more interested in chatting with Milo than anything else. Soon they arrived to a very large property, almost out of town, and they turned to the first house from the left. She let them in but before going in herself she turned to the people following them.

– No arguments before lunch! – She then went into the house. – If you'd like to rest, the rooms upstairs are available, Renzo–kun. Or would you like to lunch?

– We are fine, Oba–chan. In any case allow me to prepare it for you. Onegai shimasu

– Oh, alright…

– I'll help! – Milo followed them to the kitchen. What an unusual situation. Surreal from any angle. Milo was aware Shura had a family somewhere in Spain but in never occurred to him to ask about them. And the Spaniard was not someone to just casually talk about himself either. But the Greek always wondered why his friend had such a weird Japanese name, if he didn't looked much like a Japanese himself. And now he was more curious since his grandmother called him Renzo and not Shura… Renzo in itself sounded weird, not like a Spanish name at all.

And there they were, fixing lunch for his grandmother. How many grandmas out there would let the grandkids cook for them? And of course, Shura did most off it, Milo would have made a disaster.

It was an enjoyable lunch, but right afterwards Milo was left alone in the house since Shura and his grandmother had to go talk with the rest of the family. The Scorpio went up the stairs to the room Shura indicated him as his own, and it was ready to be used. Had his friend called beforehand? Not having much to do, he went back to the living room and turned on the TV, but since he wasn't used to that much Spanish, he didn't get most of what was said at any channel, and bored he fell asleep.

Two presences approaching the house woke him up way later. He straighten himself and waited in the living room. Shura and his grandmother came in. the old lady went to the kitchen without noticing Milo, but Shura walked straight to the nearest sofa and sat down. He looked tired.

– I was planning to stay in here for a week or so. – He said finally – It's really clam and beautiful around here. – He looked out of the window – You can stay too, to clear your mind. – He laid back in the couch staring at the TV without actually watching it.

Milo laid back too – In all honesty I'm not used to laze off this much – He said rubbing his neck.

Shura nodded and stood out, patting his shoulder so he'll follow him.


	16. Chapter 16

Waves keep coming and crashing at Cape Sounion. Kanon, resting high on the rocks, kept listening to them as a cat perched on a tree to escape some barking dogs. He was tired, so tired he could actually fell asleep in there. If he did, waves would eventually reach him, maybe pull him down, but he wouldn't fret. As the mighty Sea Dragon he would tame the tide and get back ashore. There were greater dangers than that, but he considered them improbable. No, wait a second, he had been unrelentingly training all day, fighting back the sea would not be so easy, much less without having slept and eaten properly. Staying there was definitely unwise.

Despite knowing that, he kept looking at the slow dance of colors in the sky, it was mesmerizing, even inviting… to… doze… off… …

– Sea Dragon Kanon… is that really you? – Kraken Isaac was coming out of the waves at that time. – Yes, it is you. Man, I can barely recognize you – Kanon barely looked at him when he approached – Hn, I guess it is a bad time?

– What do you want? – Kanon's tone was downright hostile

– Easy now, I'm not here because I want to – Isaac gave him a locket in the shape of a sea shell – Poseidon sends it.

– I don't think it's my style – Kanon was sure it was not a regular locket, but he couldn't recall anything about it. he kept from opening it, just in case

– I agree. – Kanon glared at Isaac demanding more information – All he told me was to give it to you and that I was sure to find you here, implying it was an urgent unavoidable delivery.

– it's delivered – Kanon kept the locket and turned to the sunset, disregarding Isaac completely

– Hey, don't be like that. I was hoping you could help me meet Hyoga.

– I thought you were not here because you wanted to

– Indeed, but here I am so I'd like to make the best of it

– Hn… what for?

– Hang out?

– After all this time? Wasn't he the one to kill you?

– I'm pretty much alive. We sorted out things at the time

Kanon wanted Isaac to get lost. If only he knew how to create another dimension…

– Don't make me hunt you down, Isaac… – Said Kanon standing up – I'm just waiting for an excuse to smite something down. – He stretched lazily – Wait at Rodorio's plaza tomorrow afternoon. Leave if he doesn't show up. – And turned away.

By the time the Helene reached the Gemini temple it was already late at night. He kept going up to Aquarius, to talk to his French friend.

– Kanon – Camus sort of greeted Kanon as soon as he stepped in the hall going to the private chambers.

– Hn? were you looking for me?

Camus nodded and pulled the door behind him, although he didn't close it

– Who did you picked a fight with? – Kanon frowned, pointing at the bruise on his left

– Shura… – Camus was really ashamed. Kanon blinked surprised – I think he found out…

– Darn, penguin. How the hell did that happened?

– I have no idea. He got real mad.

– Imagine what Milo would do. I should punch you too, great last thing I'll do. – Camus looked aside, but Kanon couldn't bring himself to do it since he gave his consent. – Do you know where are they?

– They left the day afterwards. I'm not sure where to.

– Together?

– Yes, I guess Shura took Milo away, hopefully to keep him from finding out, but I think rather to keep him from doing something extreme.

– or to try to put the pieces back together. – Kanon's mean look made Camus teary eyed on guilt. Like he needed any more of it, but…

– He is not my owner! I can do whatever the hell I want and the only person I need to report to is Athena!

– Enough of that. If that is truly how you feel, then tell him that so he can move on! – Kanon was losing his patience – You are being selfish, emperor penguin. You have him all for yourself but you don't reciprocate. - the Helene couldn't help to hug him like he was a little kid, and he found disturbing how lost the French should be to accept the gesture. – Camus, you need to stop doing things you'll regret later. Seriously. – He let go of the younger man and pushed him towards the private chambers. – Now we are both in a mess. Let's hope the goat can mitigate the damage… – but Kanon stopped in his tracks – Is Hyoga in? Now we can't get caught alone until this get fixed, or Milo could snap.

– Yes, we were having dinner… – Camus pushed open the door – Do you really think so?

– Do you really doubt it? – Kanon then turned to greet Hyoga.

– Would you join us? – Asked Camus

– Yes, why not? – He said stumbling on the nearest chair. Camus brought him some Russian dish he hadn't tried before. – Thanks – The Gemini began eating without asking what it was, only then he remembered how hungry he was.

– Actually, I came because I just met Kraken Isaac at the beach

– Really, how is he? – Hyoga was interested

– Didn't ask specifics. But he wanted to meet you. I told him to wait tomorrow in the afternoon at Rodorio's plaza, but I also told him to scram if you don't show up.

– May I go? – Asked Hyoga to Camus

– As you like.

– Then I'll give you the same warning I gave him. Don't make me hunt you down, Cygnus. I'm just waiting for an excuse to smite something down… – Kanon sighed and turned to Camus – Do you think Shion is still awake as to drop by?

– It's still early. But why would you meet him all of a sudden?

– A Kraken wouldn't come to shore just to play with a Swan

Kanon was really concerned about the locket. Why had Poseidon sent it?

A week or so for Shura and Milo became two weeks and a half. Considering how long had the Spaniard been away from home, it was due, yet it was nothing. After the old lady showed them around, he spend most of the time with her, while the Hellene got the chance to clear his mind out in the mountains by himself. But the general meeting was approaching, and both had to go back.

– Will you go back soon? – Milo asked Shura once they arrived to the Sanctuary

– Not anymore – Shura kept on going up the stairs – I went there to bid grandma farewell. I got nothing else to do there.

Well, it'd made sense. That old sweet lady didn't quite looked in the best health, but still…

– Shura, – Milo's call stopped his friend and made him turn around – I did not want to meddle in your affairs, so I kept from asking you anything ... but if you need to talk to someone, I'm always available.

Shura sort of smirked and patted Milo's head before going up the stairs again. The Scorpio blinked surprised, it's been ages since the last time the Capricorn did that. Suddenly he felt like he was a kid again.

After dropping all their stuff each in their chambers, Milo went down to the gym while Shura joined Shiryu and Dokko on their training at the cliffs

The saints in the wilderness had barely started when they got an unusual visitor

– It's so rare to find you out, more so here in the wild. What do we owe the honor?

Shiryu wondered who Dokko was talking to. He turned to Shura, who was already looking at the person in question. Kanon was approaching from the bushes... Or was it Saga?

– I'm afraid I don't know what to do with myself when I'm not in the Pope's studio – It was Saga. The bushes at first didn't allow the Dragon to see what he was wearing until he was almost next to Dokko – Good morning

– Good morning – Greeted the dragon

– What is there to do on a day off? Come on, sit. Let's enjoy this beautiful day.

Saga complied, then he turned to Shura.

– I never saw you train like this before. What are you up to?

– Both Dokko and Shion told us about Capricorn el Cid Rodrigo, who developed the ultimate Excalibur, a sharp burst of cosmos that could cut through everything.

– Sadly neither Shion nor I saw directly how he accomplished this. – Explained Dokko – He came up with it during a fierce battle and died shortly afterwards. No other Excalibur wielder had ever done anything of the sort, to our knowledge. The kids have been working hard trying to figure out how to do it.

– Kids? – The emphasis was in the plural

– I gave my Excalibur to Dragon Shiryu when we first met. He already wields it like his own

– The sharpest sword and the toughest shield...

– I always get very popular disciples. – Said Dokko real proud.

No more words were exchanged. Dokko was relaxing taking his tea and Saga sat next to him with his mind full of things he could not order properly while Shura and Shiryu trained in the creek

– You are going to end up more exhausted than us if you keep that up. – Pointed out Shura after a long while

Saga just blinked surprised and sighed. He wondered if he was distracting them by being there.

– Time out is time out... – Whispered Dokko

To distract himself he decided to pay more attention to Shura and Shiryu. As usual, Shura's movements had rhythm, it's wasn't difficult for Saga to pick it up and follow the sound. Such familiar sensation. But wouldn't that make Shura's attacks predictable? But when Shiryu joined him the dynamics changed. So the Gemini figured out Shura must adapt himself to his opponent and whether he could win or not would depend on his adaptability and endurance. Shiryu had also figured out Shura's weakness and exploited it mercilessly, taking every opportunity to throw the Capricorn off rhythm. Yet they seemed to be at a tie, neither could touch one another to decide their battle. But a moment arrived when Shura began landing hits, imposing his own rhythm to the battle, which was a clear sign of Shiryu getting either tired or distracted. When the Capricorn finally knocked him to the floor, Dokko stopped the fight

– For the time being it's clear Shura has more patience and endurance than you Shiryu and he used that to his advantage. It's an interesting change on strategy for the sake of workout but I'd advice against that in a real battle.

– He is too strong to take on head first. – Said Shura

– True, but you are not equally matched yet

– I wanted to secure victory, not gamble with it. I knew I could tire him out

– You assumed you could tire him out, and assuming is a gamble too. This time you won. But remember both of you, the main point of a fight is victory, not a lengthy campaign, benefits are reduced as the battle goes on, and if you both burn all your resources in a single battle it will be unlikely you can stay in the war. Shiryu, learn from Shura, for imposing his will on the opponent, not letting his opponent impose their will on him, and for seizing victory as soon as the opportunity appeared. Yet beware, Shura, this boy has you pretty much figured out, you have shown him the same pattern of behavior too many times already. He is sure to give you a surprise one of this days. Engage your opponent with what they expect to make them grow arrogant and predictable, so they don't see the moment you strike. Engage your enemy with the unknown to keep them confused and at bay. Now, let's eat, you too Saga.

Sunrei then took the lunch basket they had brought and began setting up the picnic.

– I wouldn't like to...

– A favorable outcome doesn't come from hopping your friends won't appear unexpectedly but rather from the fact you are prepared to welcome them at any time. – Said the Libra saint giving Saga a bowl and showing him they had carried much more than they actually needed, so having Saga over was no problem

– I'm pretty sure the proverb doesn't goes that way, Dokko. – Said Saga accepting the invitation to lunch

– But it works all the same, no?

So they began lunch, and it called Saga's attention how nobody said a word and yet the atmosphere was pretty enjoyable. Meals with Milo, Shura and Camus were always a lengthy conversation, mostly because of the Scorpio.

Once they finished, both Shiryu and Sunrei began cleaning the dishes in the water, while the others prepared to head back to the sanctuary.

– What is it? – Asked Shura to Saga once Dokko got distracted in his contemplation of the beautiful surroundings

– Do you often hang out with Milo and Camus?

– And Kanon, yes

Shiryu noticed how his brother's name disturbed Saga. As if his thoughts got entangled like threads on a loom. It seemed Shura did that on purpose.

– ... Is Camus alright? – Saga's question dragged Dokko's attention although he didn't show it – He's been acting like something spook him…

Shura side glanced the Pope as evaluating what to say

– Don't get involved – He stated matter of factly as usual

– That bad? – Saga looked down concerned

– As much as you'd like to keep him out of harm's way, you can't possibly protect him from himself. If you try, all you'll accomplish would be breaking the black ice in which he stands and fall with him. Just don't, Saga. Concentrate on Kanon instead

That would be the second time Shiryu heard Shura say Camus stood in black ice. What was happening?

– You sound like you were the one who punched him… - he gave his friend a suspicious look

– It was me indeed.

The Libra was really surprised. He considered the Capricorn to be the most neutral almost passive among all gold saints and least prone to physical violence. what did the Aquarius do to earn a direct hit from him?

\- why? – Asked the former Gemini

\- so that nobody else would

What? So without Shura's interventions things would have escalated?

\- are you sure you won't tell me what happened? – Saga insisted

\- there's no need

Of course Saga was not convinced, but getting Shura to talk once he decided not to was nearly impossible.

– What about Milo?

– Inevitable collateral damage, yet I bet he'll live

– And Kanon...?

– Knowing him, he would more likely throw a rope and break the ice, just to move on. As things stand, it might be the best we can hope for. But I'm not sure where exactly he stands in this whole mess, I haven't seen him since the night before I left. – To Shiryu it was evident Saga wanted to know more yet he hesitated to ask, and that seemed to put Shura in a bad mood.

– What were you doing? – He asked finally

– Getting drunk, what else? – Was Shura's sharp answer. Dokko made a resigned gesture. Saga looked at him annoyed, but Shura was unaffected. Shiryu could not picture the scene. – Don't worry, we ran dry real early so there was no chance to get as wasted as we wanted.

Saga sighed. Shura was still mad at him from yelling at Kanon – Shura, I'm sorry…

– You do are aware it is not me the one you should apologize to, right?

– Yes. But I cannot find him

– Why would that be? If anyone threated me as badly I wouldn't want to see them again. Might even regret being born.

– What do you mean?

Shura came to a complete halt.

– Guys, please go ahead. – he meant their companions

– Shura… - Shiryu had a very bad feeling about this.

– Shiryu, Sunrei, let's go – they walked away

– "If I hadn't been born, Saga would have been simply the son of a fisherman, Athena would have never been away from her sanctuary, Shion would have had more time to make better preparations to face Hades and nobody would have died by Poseidon's flood because he would still be sleeping in that jar."

– Huh?

– That was what Kanon was thinking the very moment you choose to yell at him how much of a disgrace he is to the gold saints.

– w-what?

– You publicly humiliated and discredited the very man who opened us a safe path through enemy territory straight to its core so we had a chance at victory, Saga.

Shura's words were like a cold water bucket poured on Saga. He had no idea what to say

– I-I was so mad for finding him like that…

– No wonder, but didn't it occurred to you there must had been a reason?

Saga looked down and shook his head.

– It was not the first time I ever found him wasted senseless in board daylight

– the question remains. Just now you said you were sorry, but what exactly are you apologizing for? Because, if you excuse me saying this straight forward out loud, I think all you are sorry about is that I caught you slashing at him at very vulnerable moment. Otherwise you'd be apologizing to him. - Shura turned to leave, but…

– I tried, – Saga made his friend turn around again – Shura, I've tried countless times and…

– As long as you cry on dry eyes he won't care one way or the other. – He tried to walk away

– Do you honestly think I don't care? – Saga remained in his place

– What I think doesn't matter. – Shura stopped too, like calling forth all of his patience – What you think it's the issue here

– What I think?

– Yes… – Shura turned once more to face a confused Saga. – Each time you catch Kanon doing something… let's say inappropriate, what is the first thing that comes to your mind? – Saga was about to answer, but Shura stopped him – Save it, I don't want to know. Just go back, for example, to the time you found him wasted at Gemini's altar. Who were you concerned about the most? Athena, the temple, the rest of us, him or you? – Such a question caught Saga completely off-guard – Or at the time he picked a fight with Mu? Or when Ikki asked you if it'd be alright to train with him? Or when Mu told you he loved Kanon? Who were you concerned about the most? If it was not Kanon himself... well, there you have your actual problem.

Himself, was the immediate answer in Saga's mind. The Pope sent an indignant glare to the imprudent Capricorn. What was wrong with that? It was clear that at any of those times Saga had cared the most about how Kanon's actions had an effect on himself and on the image they reflected to the rest of the Sanctuary.

– Have you ever been thrown stones at, Shura? – Saga spoke low, slow and in Spanish. That was surely the first time the Capricorn felt in his own skin the magnitude of the former Gemini's resentment in his cosmos. Even the Libra and Dragon saints along with the young girl felt it and they were not even within hearing radius. – Have you ever been chased out of somewhere? Have you ever been denied help while injured, sick, hungry or thirsty? Have you ever been called a curse and wish death just by existing, Shura? – The Capricorn was greatly surprised by the drastic switch in the Pope, and even scared but he held his ground – Of course I care about what people think of me the most, I was close to dying several times because of that before I even learned about Athena's Sanctuary. But talking about things present, the image we portray to the rest of the world directly affects the people's trust and therefore their willingness to cooperate with us in times of crisis. Without their cooperation, we can't possibly save them all! Yet he keeps falling into questionable practices without the slight remorse! He might be strong, fast and clever, but he is not helping us at all by setting such bad examples for the other saints, cadets and people in general!

\- Oh, and you think because he is such a bad example Milo, Camus and I respect him? – Shura kept speaking in Spanish - Do you honestly think Mu would fall in love with such a bad example? Would such a bad example manage to coach Ikki, Seiya, Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga or Kiki with such good results? – well, he might have a point. – And what kind of image do you think you portray by pouring salt in his fresh wounds at every opportunity? – two points… The gold saint sighed and continued in a calmer voice – You ought to know bastards are not very welcomed in any family, Saga. – He pointed at himself – At least your father protected you. I have no idea who my father even was, well until last week, but because of that, there was no room for me in the family I happened to crash in. – Saga's anger toned down, he had forgotten that little tiny fact about Shura – Still, I have to admit I was never threated as poorly as you mention, mostly thanks to grandma, she was the one to look out for me the most. But you, Saga, on the other hand… you are nothing like her, you are actually not different from that people, – Saga blinked surprised and offended – From the people who hurt you, ignored you, chased you away, cursed you… because you heartily agree with them

– How dare you…?!

– Thus you act just like them against Kanon every time anyone else interacts with him in any way you don't like.

– How could you say such a thing? Trainees were not allowed to venture out of the Sanctuary premises, yet I risked myself sneaking away to check of him, to take him anything he might need out in the wild. Food, cloths, medicines. Nobody knew he existed, I could just not do that, nobody would have known, even if he died!

– And you did it out of genuine concern, duty or guilt? – Saga didn't really know what to answer to that. Shura continued – A curse, that's what people called you, because you had a twin brother, because of Kanon. And so Kanon is the reason you couldn't lead a normal life with your parents. You put the blame on him. And he carries it around wherever he goes. And every time you rub it in his face, he takes it with next to no complain… I hope you never wished him dead out loud, much less to his face. But even tho you didn't need to. It is enough you believe things would be better if he hadn't existed to make him believe the same.

Now that was a death blow. He could almost hear how Saga's inner self shattered.

– I-I've… – Saga shook his head in disbelief – There was… there was not a place we could stay. We were chased out wherever we went. But once brought us here, once I got this chance to prove I was none of what people said of me, I took it, and I worked real hard for years to get rid of that image…

– I guess you could said you succeeded since most people regarded Gold Saint Gemini Saga as the most magnanimous and fair person alive. – Conceded Shura

– But not once did he ever cared to shake off the stigma!

– Because Kanon had always known he's got nothing to prove to anyone. Well, anyone but you. – Saga was shocked – but you never believed in him, so he just stopped trying. He realized if you too believed what other people said of him, then it must be true. he believed in you. You want to know why he never wanted to join you here? That's the reason. You believed he was a curse, you made him believe he was a curse, and since curses are not wanted anywhere, he decided to stay away from you so at least you could have a better chance at life. Without you too, his chances at surviving would improve too, so being apart was the best bet.

– Kanon…

– You should be the first one to protect him, yet most of the time you are the first one to condemn him. – Said Shura softly, more sad than angry – You always think the worst of him, not giving him the benefit of doubt. You should try not to jump into conclusions about him. Yes, he is very manipulative, sneaky, crafty and ruthless, nobody can deny that. He has very unorthodox yet practical ways to get things done, granted. But oddly enough, most of the time he's only trying to be useful. At least in my experience, he has always been the first one to offer me a hand whenever I needed it, saved my life a few times even. – Shura continued in Greek – The fact he doesn't do things your way doesn't means he is a total waste of space…For example, he's been coaching Camus on some subject for a while now

– Some subject?

Shura shrugged, he never asked what it was

– Once a week they meet in the library after lunch, spend one to two hours at it, then each continue separately until they leave for the day. Before that, he used to help around in the library, tackling down the mess in the unclassified section mostly by himself

– What happens during morning?

– Kanon works out daily at the coliseum gym from breakfast to lunch. Hidden of course. No free days for that.

– What does he do the rest of the week in the afternoon?

– Kanon and Camus continue their studies on a field trip following next day. I ignore the details. Then all four of us train together one day and I understand he trains Ikki two nonconsecutive days.

– That makes five, the other two? – Saga was perplexed, ashamed of himself and proud of him for being so constructive.

– I don't know. Going to town to get supplies, mentoring Seiya and his friends on this and that, caring for the temple, doing laundry, perhaps hanging out with Mu… - Shura scratched his head - We don't get drunk that often, Saga, we don't even drink that much. I've only been hangover once in my life and he wasn't even involved, yet if he hadn't been around I might not be even talking to you right now. I had to learn the hard way intoxications suck. – with a gesture, Shura invited Saga to continue walking with him - if he were half as bad as you think he is, there wouldn't be anyone to care for him anywhere you look. But right now, if you go to Rodorio and some other villages, impersonating him, you'll find a lot of people greeting him, glad to see him, looking for his help or checking if by chance they could be of service. Just as with any other of us.

– It's a shame to count out hanging around with Mu from that list. If only they'd make amends…– Said Dokko with a deep sigh, Saga and Shura turned to him – Sorry to eavesdrop, I was worried you too would fight.

– make amends? What happened?

– Huh? Don't you know Mu and Kanon had a mayor fight at the end of the last meeting? – Dokko could not remember whether the Capricorn was or not at the main hall… Both Shura and Saga stopped in their tracks – The kid teleported both of them away. when they came back Mu entrenched himself at Virgo. Kanon tried to see him but Mu send him off, and I think they haven't met ever since.

– Now that would explain why he was drunk to begin with…

Saga had no time to ask more about it. his sixth sense made him turn towards the coliseum, something real bad was happening over there

– What is it? – Dokko caught up quickly on Saga's sudden alarm

– Something is happening... There are disturbances in the coliseum

They rushed over there.

– You cannot keep us in here!

– We want to go back

– Guys, please calm down. – Albiore had arrived almost as soon as the mess with his students started. But even he was being overwhelmed by the situation

– Go back to where? – Said Saga standing in the arena

– Pope Saga – Albiore immediately bowed to him in respect

– Andromeda island! – Called several of Albiore's disciples

– But you have in here all you need. Cepheus Albiore, have anything been amiss?

– Not really, your holiness.

– There is nothing left in Andromeda island. Why would you want to go back there?

– It's our home!

– We don't want to be in this nest of lies!

– And we don't want to talk to you either

– We want a hearing with Athena!

Reticulum Reda and Triangulum Spika threw their chains against Pope Saga. But another chain intercepted them and pulled them away

– Shun!

– Guys! You ought to calm down. There's nothing you can gain from attacking the Pope – Shun was desperate to contain the situation before anyone else decided to take sides. Other bronze and silver saints were watching and wondering. This kind of disturbance could quickly escalate out of control.

– Shun, release them. There shouldn't be any more fights among comrades. – Said Saga

– Kids, please, put down your weapons. – Albiore kneeled down – Your holiness, I beg of you please spare them

– Stand up Albiore, there's no need to beg. Let's just discuss this. If your students want a hearing with a Athena there's no reason to deny it.

Saga was making a real effort to remember whose training session this was supposed to be. Some gold saint should be in charge of this particular class but who...?

– So you are running away, eh? Figures. – Said Aphrodite walking into the arena. Yes, he was the designated instructor – I once heard the only cure for stupidity was death... Whoever said that certainly didn't had to deal with this kind of maggots. – As he approached Shun's friends, they backed away.

– You cannot keep us in here...

– Of course we can, but why would we want to waste so much effort in the likes of you? The exit is over there, - pointed out Aphrodite - it doesn't even have an actual door. Go lightly on your feet at your earliest convenience, only please leave your holy cloths on their boxes on your way out.

– What? They are rightfully ours!

– Nonsense! They were made to serve and protect Athena, you can't just take them wherever you want unless it is in her benefit and this meaningless tantrum clearly is not. You are merely their bearers not their owners. If you wish to forsake her for your own silly ambitions do it on your own risk, but the cloths stay where they belong! – A burst of Aphrodite's cosmos stripped the kids from the cloths.

– Guys! – Albiore wanted to interfere, but Shun got his arm

– Aphrodite! – Called the Andromeda, but he only got a side glance from the Pisces.

Saga stepped forward as a barrier between the disturbance and the spectators. He had no intention of interfering further, it was Aphrodite's class after all.

– Also, before you go, allow me to remind you the punishment for desertion is death. Do you really want to go through that again? I don't really mind getting the world rid of such miserable scumbags...

– You, demon...

– Murderer!

– Go on, run, hide, cry, beg... No matter where you go, no matter what you do. There's no way such sorry excuses of saints can hide from me. I will find you, oh, but i'll take my time. I'll wait until you rebuild your ridiculous island, maybe even until you settle down and build a family. Then i'll go and crush it all while you watch defenseless and hysterical. I might even enjoy some marshmallows in the fires. And what exactly would you do then to stop me I wonder? – At that point Reda threw his chain at the Pisces, it did nothing but wrap itself around Aphrodite's arm, so he pulled from it and Reda fell to his feet. – What could you possibly do with this insignificant power level? If you cannot protect yourselves from me, what can Athena expect from you? How do you intend to protect her from anyone else? – Aphrodite stepped on Reda – Do you hate me? Do you fear me? Do you wish to trash me around good? – He then spoke to the rest of the class – If that is so, you should really stop your whining and pay attention to class! Use all that determination to at least try not to make Albiore look ridiculous! It took two gold saint to bring him down and he is only a silver saint! As his students you should be ashamed of yourselves! He died trying to protect you and all you aspire to do is crawl in shame like vermin! And like vermin you will die, busted and in pieces if you don't take this training seriously and begin improving! And don't you tell me it's impossible because there he is the living proof it is possible – Aphrodite pointed at Shun – So on your feet and let's keep going! – The Pisces shook the chains in his arm like a whip and then dropped them on Reda's back – We've wasted enough time already and there's a long way to go! You are stuck with me until you manage to justify your existence! You may come at me later if you wish, I'm not going anywhere, but first you ought to make it worth it!

Impressively enough, all of Albiore's students disregarded the rest of their classmates, their mentor, Shun, and even Saga, and began following Aphrodite instructions

– Day one of Aphrodite's training... – Mumbled Saga. – The rest of you have no intention to join the class? – He asked the other bronze saints who were just standing in their places. All of them rushed to follow the Pisces.

– I'll go too. – Said Shun excusing himself from his mentor and the pope.

– Please support Aphrodite, Shun. – Said Albiore. The kid nodded and left

– My students had been restless since the golden saints were appointed these weekly classes, knowing they'll eventually had to face either Aphrodite or Milo. I did feared some sort of riot will unfold but... My apologies, your holiness, I was hoping Shun's presence would help reduce any negative issue that might have arisen

– Such terrifying personality... – Said Saga watching the class now from the grandstand – There's no need to apologize. You yourself are not less weary of both Pisces, Scorpio or me, than those kids, Albiore. Still, I thank you for your support.

– It is Athena's wish that we work together, and so I will whatever I can to fulfill that wish.

Saga stayed there watching the class and thinking about what Shura said. He was the Pope, yet those saints held very little respect for him given how two of them attacked him without the slight hesitation. And that wasn't Kanon's doing. That was his own. And thinking about it, that was only an example, he simply did not wanted to notice. Blaming Kanon had always been easier, but it had to stop.

At night, up in Pisces temple, Aphrodite was more than ready to go to sleep. But just as he was about to turn to the private chambers, an odd feeling called his attention towards the rose gardens.

– It isn't the Equuleus girl… – He mumbled to himself walking outside. He paid attention, but his senses told him nothing, so he concentrated, but neither his intuition nor the cosmos could give more information. It was real creepy. Still the roses were restless, so he channeled them and decided to turn left away from the stairs.

Eventually he saw someone sitting on a bench, but the dim light didn't allowed Aphrodite to identify the intruder until he was a few steps away.

– If you are contemplating suicide, you can find yourself a nice resting spot under the bushes and feed my roses. It would be like going to sleep. Of course there's a very high chance your brother comes looking for you here, which would put me in the dire position of getting rid of the evidence, turn you in or pretend to be surprised, since the roses don't decompose carrion that fast. In any case, I will never hear the end of it so please if you don't mind spare me the mess and go look somewhere else.

– What makes you think I came here looking for death? – Replied Kanon

– Everybody knows my roses are deadly, nobody comes here with any other thoughts in mind except that Equuleus girl who swears she likes my garden. Besides, you reek of frustration and sorrow so bad you are making my roses uneasy

– Is that how you find me?

– Yes

Kanon smiled – You got me worried for a moment there… And what makes you think Saga will look for me AND find me, more importantly?

– I'd be amazed if he doesn't notice your death. And once he does that, he'll freak out and leave no stone unturned until he finds you, starting by the sanctuary grounds of course.

– You sound too sure

– Do you honestly think he wouldn't care?

– Oh, he would care, but I doubt it'd be out of concern…

– What else is there?

– Reputation, for starters

– About that, your death would barely qualify as another stripe for a tiger. Do I really need to list all of his past crimes to you? All of which, by the way, were forgiven too, so you know. Filial negligence isn't punishable by itself especially when you make it such a pain to interact with you… Besides, using suicide as revenge is what I'd expect from a lousy emotional teenager, not from a full grown man. It'd be the lowest blow, and you know it. You know it'd hurt, and it hurts because he is concerned about you.

– You truly are sheer poison, Pisces. Even your words.

– Thank you. What have you been looking for on all the temples, if I may know?

– Huh?

– You have been to every single one.

– I've been everywhere, just getting to know the place…

– Didn't you already know the place? It hasn't changed much in 13 years. You have been visiting the temples in order one by one, facing the guardians, as do everyone looking to meet Athena… You do are aware all you need to meet her is just go straight up, right? You are one of her saints.

– Peace… – Said Kanon all of a sudden, although in a voice so low, Aphrodite really had to struggle to figure out the words – At Virgo it's like a void, at Cancer is like darkness, at Leo is like looking at a bonfire, at Taurus it's like a sunny day in open field, at Capricorn it's like the mist in a mountain, at Sagittarius is like the afternoon rain, at Libra is like a waterfall, at Scorpio is like staring at the starry sky…

– In here is like a cemetery – Said Aphrodite wondering why he skipped both Aries and Aquarius but unwilling to ask.

– That's what it is, isn't it?

– Yes, my roses thrive on the corpses of all those insolent pest who dared attempt against Athena carelessly. That soil was once people…

– As is the rest of the world. New generations thrive on the remains of the last. – Kanon stood up. Aphrodite followed him back to the temple. But when he saw the Gemini taking the path down the temples he couldn't help to point it out

– Athena is the other way. You better finish what you started. – He warned – Now that you've been to all 12 temples is only logical you keep going up. You might find what you look for there, the peace of forgiveness…

– I've been forgiven already by Athena, and I don't need Saga to forgive me anything

– That is not the kind of forgiveness I meant, nor the one you need. Good night.

What a dark, dark night it was. Saga was tired, so tired he had to call all of his willpower to get to his bed. The training had been hard, he was both physically and mentally exhausted. Just a bit longer and he'll be in his bed... But no, he was all sweaty and covered in dirt, he even had a bloody cut in his left fist. He wouldn't dare climb on his bed like that. But a bath? He was certain he'll fall asleep in there. All he could think off was grabbing a cushion from the sofa. Upon reaching his room, he kicked off his sandals, pants and shirt, tore the blanket from its place and laid in the ground, using the cushion as pillow after wrapping it in a towel of the bathroom.

He had just laid down, when he noticed he was not alone.

– Are you really going to sleep in the floor?

– Kanon? – It was too dark to see him but there was no mistake. His little brother was sitting in the bed looking down to him – What are you doing here? How did you get here? – Saga was both overjoyed and worried. They would be in a hell of trouble if anyone found out he was there.

– You better take a shower and sleep in your bed. You didn't came all the way here to sleep like a dog.

– I'm too tired to move...

– Come on, I'll help you – Kanon stood up and helped his brother up. In the darkness they went to the bathroom and Saga stripped to get to the bath tub, while Kanon managed the faucets. They didn't turned on the lights hoping that would keep anyone from coming into the temple. Saga couldn't help but to sit down in the tub, he couldn't keep himself standing. He began washing his hair but he was so tired he couldn't keep his hands up. So Kanon finished the task and also soaped him all over and rinsed him clean. Saga was falling asleep when Kanon accidentally rubbed one of the scrapes in his arm, making him jump startled.

– What?

– Nothing, a scrap

– Is it bad?

– No.

– Was training hard?

– Yes

– Are you alright?

– Yes. I just want to sleep

– Let's go. Careful not to trip – Kanon turned the faucets and got into the tub to help his brother up. He then gave him a towel – Where are your clothes?

– Should be in the chest by the bed... – Said Saga drying himself.

So Kanon went there and brought back some clothes for his brother.

– Let's go.

The kids went back to the bedroom. Saga immediately climbed onto the bed.

– Kanon? – But his little brother stayed a few steps away from it – Come on, I'm tired.

– May I sleep with you?

What's with the weird question?

– Sure, where else would you sleep? It's too late to go back to Rodorio.

Kanon hesitated, but then he took off his sandals and pants and climbed in the bed with his brother.

Saga hugged him and smiled

– I hid some sweet bread for you. Let's eat it tomorrow – Whispered a drowsy Saga – I'm glad you are here

But the younger boy didn't reply right away

– Do you love me, Saga?

– I do. I've missed you

– Don't you think I'm evil?

– Annoying tops, but not evil. Have anyone been telling you lies again?

– Would you love me if I were evil?

– I will always love you, Kanon. You are not evil. You are my brother. Don't listen to nonsense. I'd like you to stay here with me, we could train with the others and lunch together everyday

– No, if I stay here, nobody should know about it or it will happen the same as in the villages, they would chase us out...

– But how could you hide? Pope Shion and other saints come here often, they'll find you anyways. Might as well tell them, I don't want you so far away. I want to go back home with you.

– Don't be ridiculous. What if we get sick again? What if we ran out of food? At least people care for you in here

– But even if you stay in here, you'll be all alone. I'm almost always out.

– But I'll be here when you come back. – Said Kanon more cheerfully – Don't worry, I found something to help me hide.

– What?

– If you don't tell anyone, nobody would ever know I'm here...

Saga moved restless in his sleep. In the dim light of his dream, he saw a silvery gleam on his little brother's face, and he shivered in fear.

At first Kanon had no idea where he was. There was the sunset in the horizon, and he had to hide from it behind some rocks because it burned. Somehow he felt he was running out of time. Something was going to happen once the light were gone, he was being haunted. He jumped out of his hideout and ran looking for something, he had to find it before the light faded over the land. His bare feet sank deep in sand that felt like needles on his skin. The roar of the sea was deafening. But he didn't stop, he wouldn't dare.

Then Kanon saw what he was looking for. Saga was out there in the beach, the waves danced around him, splashing against his golden armor shinning with the last rays of light.

The younger Gemini reached out for him but he was too far away, he couldn't even hear him scream, he wouldn't turn to look at him.

And Kanon could not move. He looked down, to his feet hidden by the water. He was trapped in quicksand and sinking fast as the tide went up. And no matter what he did, he couldn't call Saga's attention. So he rose his cosmos instead...

Saga's sixth sense made him jump out of bed.

– Kanon! – He looked around in frantic terror without recognizing his surroundings, his cosmos rising too resonating with his brother's. "What's happening? Where are you?"

Kanon was trapped to his waist in sand and each time the waves came they covered him.

The last one didn't even let his risen hand out of the water. The world went dark and hard. He was down in the water dungeon again, he couldn't breathe at all and the waves trashed him inside like in a rattle.

A powerful one came crashing against the prison bars and held him against the wall with an ever increasing weight. Kanon thought his ribcage was going to get crushed. But the pain he felt actually came from his face.

A silvery gleam around his mouth and nose kept him from breathing, from even opening his mouth. He tried to reach it and tore it off his face but he found himself chained to the rocks...

The powerful disturbance ripped off every single gold saint from their night rest. It came from the cemetery. They all rushed over.

Mu was the first one to arrive, he teleported there along with Aldebaran, Shaka and Aioria. They found Kanon writhing in pain over an unmarked pair of graves. The Aries immediately knew he was dreaming, but before he could do anything about it, the gate to another dimension appeared and Saga came stumbling out of it reaching for his brother

– KANON! KANON! WAKE UP!

The mask... The silvery mask had attached itself to his face, biting at his flesh with an iced metallic touch. Terrified of it, Kanon struggled to reach it and take it off. It was asphyxiating him.

"The more you fight, the more you will suffer" called a voice "Accept it, become one with it. It's your destiny. You can't escape it."

Saga had to hold his brother's arms, he was badly hurting himself flailing about, fighting whatever nightmare he was victim of. So instead of grabbing his own neck or face, Kanon got hold of Saga's arm across his chest, hurting him instead. The older twin didn't seemed to notice as he held his sibling against himself, keeping his head against his shoulder.

– Kanon, wake up, please wake up. It can't reach you, it's not real, I destroyed it. I destroyed it! Wake up, wake up...

He was panicking too and the other saints had not the least idea of what was going on.

Mu then felt another cosmos around them. He channeled it, it was downright hostile but it seemed familiar. It allowed him to see something like a silvery ghost covering Kanon's face, keeping him from breathing normally. And by the lack of oxygen, Kanon was losing his strength, his will to fight...

– You can't have him! – Yelled Saga holding his brother tightly – He is the Gemini saint, he is Athena's saint! He is nothing like you, we are nothing like you. Leave him alone! – Saga's cosmos burned and so did Kanon's resonating with his. The alien cosmos vanished and the silvery ghost burst. Then Athena's cosmos shrouded them like a protective mantle and even Poseidon's.

Whatever assaulted Kanon seemed to retreat, allowing him to breathe again, but his body became limp in his brother's arms, who refused to let go. Saga was shaking, frightened beyond anyone had ever seen. He kept whispering unintelligible words in his brother's ear, stroking his hair with a trembling hand. By then, all other gold saints were already there, but the only one who dared approach them was Shion

– Saga...

– Where did it go?

– I didn't see it. It's not in here.

– It must be! It almost got him... but how? I destroyed it... I destroyed it, didn't I? Shion!

– Yes…

– Then how...? How is it possible...?

– I don't think it'd be that easy. That thing has been around as long as the Gemini cloth itself.

– He is the Gemini saint now, not me. It should leave him alone...

– It could just go after you all the same.

– Let it try... I'll blast it away as many times as required... It didn't get us before, It won't do it now...

Shion looked at Dokko and he nodded. Then he teleported the twins away

– Dokko... – Called Mu. The Libra turned around. – What happened? Who were they? – The Aries meant the graves

– Our comrades Defteros and Aspros, the previous Gemini saints. – But the graves weren't marked...

– And what... what was that on Kanon's face? – Mu was seriously disturbed.

– Did you saw it? – Dokko was surprised Mu got a glimpse of the silvery mask – The restrain of the star of chaos. Defteros was the last one to wear it, although if half of what is said about it is truth, it should have been Aspros. Sadly, it's almost impossible to know which of the twins is the star of chaos, or if either is... it's supposed to keep the evil nature in the Gemini under control. But I've never seen it do any good, the whole opposite – Dokko avoided any precise details – Pope Sage wasn't convinced of its usefulness. And given their story, – He meant the saints at the graves – Shion never encouraged its usage either. Although it was Kanon himself who put it on, where he got it or why he did that, nobody knew. He must have been eight years old or so. It was nothing short from disturbing, according to Shion, so Saga destroyed it. Or so we thought.

– Disturbing how? – Asked Milo

– I wouldn't know how to explain it, I wasn't there. But you saw Saga, that should give you an idea.

– And where is it? – Said Aioria looking around – I didn't see anything.

– What is it? – Asked Shaka...

Dokko shrugged. But then turned to Mu who kept staring at Defteros' grave.

– Defteros... Aspros... so that's their names...

– Mu?

– Aspros convinced everyone that his brother was indeed the star of chaos, even Defteros himself. Nobody forced the restrain on him, he willingly accepted it, and all it implied. It really destroyed Defteros, turned him into a mindless puppet of his brother... Aspros was to become Pope after Sage, didn't he?

Dokko nodded.

– But Pope Sage wanted to be sure of his decision, so he set up Aspros, the same way Pope Shion set up Saga.

– So Aspros attempted against Pope Sage? – Asked Camus

Mu didn't answered

– Aspros sent Defteros to murder him, – Explained Dokko – To frame him and reassure his own reputation.

– No, wait a second. Was he deliberately going to sacrifice his own brother to be Pope? – Aioria could not believe it.

– More likely. The punishment for treason is death – Said Shura. – By saving the pope and killing the traitor, his own blood, he was going to turn himself into a martyr hero.

– But he didn't had to! – Aioria was visibly mad – Maybe he was planning on sparing him somehow and redeem him once he turned pope...

– Come on, –interrupted Angelo – Even if Aspros were to send Defteros into exile, having him alive would compromise his legitimacy in case anyone found out. Getting rid of him would have secured his power.

– Just when you think you have seen it all... – Said Afrodite.

– But Defteros rebelled and Aspros was defeated... – Continued Mu – In revenge, Aspros sold the Sanctuary to Hades and came back to hunt down his brother. Defteros was murdered, but his sacrifice in fact redeemed Aspros who twisted Hades plans...

– Mu, how do you know that much? – Asked Dokko – You weren't even born when it all happened

– I've repaired the Gemini cloths a few times already

– Can you reach its memories?

Mu nodded

– Just like Shion. But Dokko, Saga and Kanon are indeed nothing like Aspros and Defteros. There's equal light and dark in both of them.

Dokko agreed.

– I've always believed that, had they remained together from the start, the disaster from 13 years ago would have been avoided altogether. Keeping them apart throws both off balance.

– Well, I don't see them getting along too well now that they are together. – Commented Aldebaran. – They are at each other's neck all the time

– Do you seriously expect them to get along after 30 years of being fed the "Destiny of the Gemini"? – Mu was visibly mad. "Nobody trusted them, so obviously they don't trust neither themselves nor each other, even when they want to. They feel they should point a finger at someone, but they don't dare because they see each other as equal. The first one to rise the accusation, no matter who the accused is, will be the one to fall and he would inevitably drag his brother along." – It's a curse on top of a curse and the clock is ticking... – Only Shaka heard such angry whisper. "How long can they resist?"

– And so what? – Milo anger was hardly dissimulated – The restrain is haunting both Saga and Kanon hoping to latch onto either, but it can't choose. What will happen if it gets them?

– We lose them.

Mu took everyone back to their temples, but instead of going to his own, he went to the pope's chambers, where he was sure to find the twins.

indeed saga had placed Kanon in his bed and was sitting by his side.

– Saga...

– Mu... come in... – He figured the Aries had come to check on Kanon.

– The Restrain of chaos... – Saga flinched when he heard that – You said you destroyed it...

– It was a long time ago.

– And hadn't it bothered any of you until now? – Saga nodded – Do you know how Kanon got it the first time?

– I don't, he showed up in my room one night with that thing already on. it was like it gave him the power to merge with shadows and get anywhere without being noticed. At times it made me feel I was going crazy because he could be casually talking with me, but if someone appeared he would vanish in thin air. it was unsetting and... frustrating. he tried to convince me that way he would be able to attend the trainings without getting us into troubles. And for a while that's what he did, no matter what I said, and he learned fast.

One day Pope Shion heard a desperate crying coming from the top side of the coliseum. he rushed there thinking some of the newest kids was in serious trouble. For the likes of the crying he was expecting to find the worst, so he approached carefully to better assess the situation. but from his hiding spot, he could only see a little Saga sitting in the floor with his back turned to him. he was the one crying.

– I want to go home, I want to go home now! please! let's go back. I don't want to be here anymore if you can't be with me. it's not right, it's not right! take it off and let's go back! please!

Shion looked around but he couldn't see anyone else. he did heard a muffled whisper

– Take it off? are you mad? this mask allows me go everywhere I want. I can even attend your trainings. we can be together all the time! I can follow you everywhere!

– I don't want you to follow me! I want you to be with me!

– But don't you think I can help you better like this? nobody would even know I'm there...

– Kanon, please, that thing is scary. let's talk with Pope Shion, he would definitely let you stay, we just need to ask. Aioros and Shura...

– The only thing you are scared of is me becoming stronger than you, because then the Gemini cloth would be mine and you would have to wear this!

only then Pope Shion saw Kanon, he was wearing the restrain. the kid was only a few steps away from his older brother. but it was really difficult to tell him apart from the shadows of the columns around them.

– If you want the Gemini cloth keep it, I don't want it. but I won't wear that hideous thing and neither should you! you are not an animal! you are my brother!

Saga sprinted forward and grabbed the mask

– No!

but Kanon pushed him back furious. the kids began fighting, or rather Kanon began fighting Saga back but Saga only interest was the mask

– Take it off! – He finally trapped him in a lock – Don't move!

– No! let me go!

and took the mask off

– Saga! – Shion finally came out of his hiding spot but it was late, Saga had put the mask on.

– No! take it off! – It was as if Saga fainted. Kanon immediately held him, not allowing him to hit the ground. But then he saw Pope Shion and trembled in fear. – I didn't do it...

Shion understood Kanon feared he would blame the kid for whatever happened to Saga and punish him in consequence, but it was more important to take that thing off his older brother. the pope felt an eerie cosmos coming from the mask when he grabbed it to unfasten it, but he couldn't care any less. As soon as it left Saga's face, the kid reacted by snatching it from Shion hands and elevating his cosmos to unbelievable levels. And then he crushed it with his bare hands as if it were made of paper.

– Galaxian explosion!

Shion barely managed to grab Kanon and protect him from the violent explosion. Saga had just learned to execute that technique, and still could not control it very well. he ended up with serious burns in his hands, but there was no trace left of that silvery mask.

– But Kanon had already learned a lot from the mask. – Saga kept telling the story to Mu – He no longer needed it to disappear or sneak around. he was so afraid of Pope Shion punishing him, he escaped. I didn't looked for him at first because I too was afraid of leading Pope Shion to him, and then he would punish us both. I locked myself in the Gemini temple since the incident and wouldn't even talk to Aioros or Shura, who were worried about me and frequently stopped by. And one night, I couldn't stand it anymore, and I began crying again in my room. I remember I screamed "if you don't come out now, I'm going to leave without you and you won't see me again". And as I expected, Kanon came out of the shadows of my room. And he stayed with me all night. he told me he would never forgive me if I ran away from him...

– All Kanon wanted was to be with you but he was too afraid of being seen with you. The power of that wish lead him to the mask. He was willing to give up his life, his identity to be with you and help you in any way he could. He must have learned a lesson when you put it on, he wouldn't have wanted you to feel the way he felt. He still wants to be with you, Saga, and he still feels he is but an annoyance, that you'd be better if he just disappeared. And that is what dragged the mask to him again. it might have been physically destroyed, but I wonder if he can call it into existence again if his wish to vanish is strong enough... or maybe it doesn't need to physically exist. it would only be a matter of how real his own illusions can be.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello!

Thanks everyone for reading so far and for the long wait. Here it is the new chapter. I must confess I'm not 100% satisfied, it was a really difficult chapter to write, but I hope you enjoy! If not, feel free to leave me your feedback ;)

on my defense, I began writing this story before the twins backstory was published. it just happened to be very convenient

* * *

Saga didn't need any further soul searching to realize the truth in Shura and Mu's words. He had known it for a while, but he had been trying to play dumb at least until he heard it from someone else's lips. Kanon certainly had his defects but that did not justify the way his older brother treated him. Nothing did. But as much as he had wanted to talk to his younger twin, the man was as unreachable as ever… No, it was worse.

Mu hadn't even left the Pope's chambers the night of the cemetery incident, when Kanon vanished again. He had been laying still in Saga's bed, but as soon as he woke up and realized where he was, he used his skills to disappear in thin air, right before the Aries and the Pope's noses. And despite how much they called for him, he did not reappear

Saga could have given in to his frustration and blame it all on Kanon as he had done every time they could have talked but ended up fighting, but not this time. This time he was determined to do what was right. And nor for Athena, the Sanctuary, his duty as saint, or anything of the sort, but simply because it was due. It had been a great hypocrisy to expect people to treat him right if he could not bring himself to serve as an example.

And the fact Kanon didn't dare engage him was truly worrisome. Saga had expected a dirty look from him at the very least, for dragging him up his dorm without his consent, for insisting, for annoying him, but the younger man rather looked down in quiet shame and puff, he was gone without a single sound, without even giving Saga the chance to voice his fear and concern, no chance to ask or explain. Nothing.

Saga knew he had it coming, but he wasn't quite ready to face the fact their relationship was finally so broken there was nothing left to salvage. So he prayed with real devotion to find him at the next meeting, that his duty as a saint were still strong enough to make him attend, that maybe Saga could appeal to it to at least call to a truce so they could sort things out. In exchange, Saga swore to take all of Kanon's anger without retaliation of any kind. He had no right to try to avoid it, mitigate it, counter it or redirect it. He had caused it, or even if he didn't, he had feed it. And so he had to take his share of responsibility even if Kanon did not take any.

Yes, Saga could very well endure his anger, but never his indifference. The absolute worst that could happen was that Kanon didn't even felt anything towards him anymore. That was a punishment he could not quite cope with, despite how much he deserved it. And so he prayed that would not be the case. He could only hope…

And yet that hope flicked when someone knocked at the Pope's studio a few hours before the meeting he was so anxious about.

Most saints had already gathered at the hall when Saga arrived. It was still early, but his heart sank as soon as he confirmed Kanon had not arrived. To distract himself from that fact, he mentally began checking assistance, Mu and Milo hadn't arrived either and a few silver saints. But other than that he concluded it might have been record attendance. Great…

He didn't though anyone else would show up so he decided to begin the meeting since Athena was already there. But before he opened his mouth, Kanon crashed soundly against the left wall of the hall - what the…?

– Nailed it! – said Milo, for managing to connect a direct punch

– What in the world...? – Kanon was annoyed not for being attacked or because it was Milo, but for being taken completely off guard. He glared at the Scorpio

"Had he been there all this time?" Saga realized Kanon ha actually arrived as early as the rest but he had been hiding. But given how Milo saw him clearly enough to assault him like that, Kanon was most likely only hiding from him but not from anyone else.

– Milo, are you nuts? – Demanded Aioria, but he was ignored

– You better have one good reason to cancel your one way ticket to the depths of the Caribbean, runt – Kanon stood up mostly unaffected by the punch and faced Milo. Oh, he was clearly not in the mood for jokes.

– Don't you dare plead insanity, or I'll make you learn the actual meaning of that word. – Milo was dead serious too.

– If you expect me to keep track of everything that goes through your mind, you... – But Milo intense look made something click in Kanon's brain, and suddenly realization punched Kanon harder than Milo did. - Is this about the night of the fishing trip? – he had completely forgotten about the kiss with Camus, who stepped back at the mention of the event. Milo narrowed his eyes. – No way… - Kanon rubbed his temple and sighed in resignation – How many past lives misdeeds I'm I supposed to atone for at this point? These runts spell my demise – He mumbled and added – Alright, how do you want to settle this?

\- between you and me? – As Kanon nodded, Milo crossed his arms, looking away – there's nothing to settle, - he then indicated the punch he just gave Kanon - that was me honoring the childish and jealous hothead you've come to adore. So if you want to punch me back, just please not on my face.

\- listen, I… wait, what? – Kanon blinked surprised

\- of course if you are still so eager to be turn into a pin cushion again, I'll be more than glad to comply! – the Scorpio readied his scarlet needle.

\- no, thanks. – Kanon hurried to stand behind Milo, holding his wrist away from himself - I'm still treating my aichmophobia so I can get me the tattoo I always dreamed of…

\- then don't tempt me and be grateful! - he yanked his hand from Kanon and crossed his arms again

\- but to what astronomical alignment do I owe your mercy, oh benevolent golden scorpion?

\- none, only a bucket of cold reality… - Shura frowned concerned and Kanon covered his mouth with his fist, looking at his friend as if he held any clues he might have skipped, while Camus remained hiding behind his forelocks.

To Saga it was all a very bad omen, he could almost see the gears in his brother's brain turning to super speed trying to figure something out… Clearly he couldn't so after a moment of awkward silence…

\- Any wise words of advice I can make fun of, goat?

\- Sorry to disappoint. These past two weeks my mind had been elsewhere.

\- drop it already. There's… - But Kanon dramatically hugged Milo in a way he was pretty much suffocating his friend

\- no! don't grow up yet! I don't wanna be the only immature left!

\- maturing at your age? You'd be rather fermenting – said Shura yanking Milo away from him with a great lack of conviction. – you do know you are not rum, right?

\- my consumption rate should certify me by now

\- that is not how it works.

– Kanon, Milo, I... – Camus was nervous as nobody had ever seen him. Upon hearing him talk Milo's mood turned somber. The Gemini didn't like it one bit – I-I didn't...

\- No, stop. – Kanon grabbed a lock of his hair and began checking it. – I think I saw a white hair this morning. I'm going to snap if it wasn't an insomnia induced hallucination

\- now you understand why I won't back up your idea of getting a TV? – said Shura

\- with these dramas, why would you? – he patted Shura in the shoulder – Ok, that's it. I don't have any need of this! As if I had not enough troubles already as to deal with you on top of it all. – after a brief hesitation, he touched Milo's ribs with his fist and – there, peace? – he tried to shake hands with Milo. He only side glanced him.

\- Yeah, whatever. – the Scorpio just slapped his hand

\- You are witness – Kanon turned to Shura pointing at Milo. – I'm out!

Shura nodded.

\- weren't we having a meeting? – said Milo

And so Saga started on time with the meeting, unsure if he should ask more about what was going on, and deeply concerned about Camus, who looked more spooked than before.

– Well, that concludes our general meeting. – said Saga after only half an hour. Most issues were already showing results. – Thanks everyone for your hard work. From now on, the general meetings will be held once every sixth months, although I might call on one sooner if any mayor issue arises. Everyone may leave but all gold saints and their disciples, there's one more issue to discuss.

Some were glad to be dismissed, some others worried, but in either case those not required hurried to leave the hall. Saga waited until the doors were closed again

The gold saints assumed their orderly positions with their disciples to their right. And contrary to what they expected, Saga stood next to Shion while Athena stood up from her throne

– Thanks for staying, my saints. – they all bowed before her - I've called for you because we got an unusual visitor last night, requesting immediate assistance. Please come forward. - From a door to the right came six men – Some of you might remember them. These are Poseidon's Mariners, who we fought around a year ago. – The gold saints were shocked that their former enemies were so casually allowed into Athena's temple. - Ever since then, a truce between our forces was established – truce, truce, truce, yeah right. And who would make them honor it? they are at Athena's temple! - and now they've come here requesting our help, honoring said truce. Siren Sorrento, please go ahead

– Poseidon's trident disappeared three days ago from the resting chambers at the Sea Temple. – ok, now that would make them honor the truce - We are not sure how, but, as you know, with the power to control the sea in the wrong hands, it would be catastrophic. We need to locate it and recover it immediately.

– Athena has agreed on sending two volunteers to help on the search. – At that point Saga stepped forward - A mission such as this requires power and discretion. No direct confrontations are allowed unless in self–defense and under immediate retreat and report.

– How do you manage to lose something so important twice? – Kanon was so mad at Sorrento, he didn't even noticed he interrupted Saga. The mariner hesitated to engage, but Io took his place.

– We ought to give our thanks to all the breaches you left in your wake, calamity on the run.

– Me? Io that's the nicest thing anyone ever told me – weirdly enough, Kanon sarcasm made the other mariners relax a notch. Sorrento and Krishna remained solemn.

– Ain't that sad? – replied Io

– If you came to propose this is the best time you'll get. Yet I warn you I'm not looking for steady right now.

– Nah, I'm having second thoughts. You sure there's not a third sibiling hiding somewhere? The man I felt in love with had this search and destroy psycho jerk feeling all about him. You are just giving me the creeps.

– I can prove it's me. I'll give you a chance to pick when and how.

Aphrodite made a scowl again.

– I'll be sure to forget about it, thanks. – Io gave him a cheerful thumps down - On the other hand, if you agree to help I might reconsider

– Missed me that bad? – Kanon rose an eyebrow - I dare to say you're being neglected. Very well, who am I to deprive you of my amazing presence?

– Whatever makes the dragging of your sorry ass all the way back easier...

\- So, I guess you are coming? – said Sorrento. Kanon turned solemn too and nodded

\- Ikki, won't you tag along? – asked the Gemini

The Phoenix stepped forward

– All set then. – Saga was really concerned about this - The meeting is dismissed…

– Hey, Camus. – Kanon turned to him - Before I leave…

– What?

– I can grant you three maybe five seconds of advantage so you try escape impending bad weather – Kanon put a hand on Milo's shoulder – Would you take them?

– No, it ought to rain some time

– Have your way. – Kanon slightly pushed Milo forward – I tried. See you around kids. In one piece each, preferably.

– I'm not making any promises. – Said Milo before turning around

– Be careful, you two – Camus followed him out

– I'm good to go. Hey, kid, - said Kanon to Ikki - if you have something to take care of, make haste

– I'm ready to leave whenever you say.

– Brother!

– See you later, Shun.

– That's it then - said Kanon to Sorrento – fill us in already!

Shion escorted Athena out as Saga saw Kanon join the other mariners.

They passed before him,

like water between his fingers,

through the side doors,

towards the guest chambers,

towards dangers unknown and maybe another war…

Yet he couldn't move. Kanon just passed before him, went through a door and left with Ikki and the other mariners

Saga found himself entering the dining hall to join the others in the usual lunch after a meeting. All gold saints and their disciples were already seated and enjoying their meal. Well, almost…

Milo ate as if there was no tomorrow while Camus barely poked at his share. It didn't make any sense for the Aquarius that if the Scorpio saw him and the Gemini kissing, only Kanon got punched several days afterwards and not even in a bad way.

Had the Helene finally given up on his French lover? That was the only logical explanation. Otherwise his jealousy would have at least tried to obliterated his fellow countryman off the face of the earth... Or had the Scorpio somehow managed to overcome his explosive nature? That couldn't be it or he wouldn't be at the edge of his nerves... As Milo stood up and picked the dishes, Camus startled everyone by standing up so suddenly he pushed away the chair and hit the table

– why won't you say anything? I don't get it! what is going on? Milo!

– what are you talking about?

– no, not now… – Saga clearly heard Shura's whisper.

– you! You are acting weird. Why did you took it on Kanon, but won't even look at me?

Saga turned to them concerned, it was weird to find tension between the two saints without a third party involved.

– I took it on Kanon because I felt like it. I won't look at you because I don't feel like it. what's so hard to understand?

– it doesn't make any sense

– I assure you, deep down it does make sense. You just don't want to face it.

"What the hell does that mean?!"

Milo left the dishes in the service table and walked towards the door. Maybe he was so mad that instead of any physical punishment, he was planning to torture Camus by ignoring him, which in a way it was worst but had never been successfully accomplished.

– You've pulled your luck far too many times with me and I'm fed up of always standing at the losers end.

Milo was giving up on him! Camus had to act fast, but what to do? He followed the other man towards the exit.

– At least allow me to explain…!

– No, save it, – Milo interrupted him without stopping – that's how you always wrap me up and I'm always the moron who believes you. – If the previous exchange hadn't called everyone's attention towards them, that certainly did – Like right now, see? – Milo suddenly turned around – I believe you! I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable and coherent explanation for all this mess, there always is, you are like a walking encyclopedia of explanations for everything. But hey, you know me, I'm the unreasonable one. Remember? If you thought I was gonna ride your cruise forever I'm sorry to tell you I still got some self–respect I'd like to preserve, you know, for the rainy days. You gotta get some yourself.

– Hey, you, – Camus just lost his patience – you are not Kanon to get away with any smartass act.

– Darn, Camus! – Shura turned to the exit wondering how wise would it be to bail.

– what kind of masochist are you!? – Milo turned around to face Camus again – I'm letting you escape and you insist on pissing me off! – everyone could feel the Scorpio's enraged cosmos rising – You were just two seconds away of missing the absolute worst time of your life, but you just couldn't keep your mouth shut.

Saga considered taking them to another dimension to sort whatever this was before the Sanctuary turned into chaos. At that time Athena and Shion arrived.

Milo cosmos increased dangerously, making everyone around him rise from their places and back away. Some turned to Camus hoping somehow he'll dissuade Milo from fighting but he rather seemed ready to take him on, his cosmos already making ice crystals around him.

– What is up with you two? – Aldebaran was about to interfere, he was really surprised, but Mu stopped him

– are they seriously going to fight in here? – Angelo hurried to rescue his lunch.

"No, I know this music, I'm done with the beat. If we are doing this AGAIN it must be worth it." Milo's cosmos dropped. Having him suddenly speaking French dispelled the ice crystals too – so now I'm acting like Kanon? I'd bet you'd like that… – said Milo in a suggestive tone.

Almost nobody else in the salon understood a word Milo said. Saga did got a word or two but he wasn't as fluent in French as them. Still he knew that for Milo to rebuke in Camus native language this was far from just a regular disagreement. And the disapproving grunt Shura let out confirmed his fear that the first sting of the scorpion, a mild one, has just been delivered.

"What do you take me for?" it was rather a panicked question than an enraged one in Camus mind. He suddenly feared that Milo though he had been having fun behind his back. Nothing farther from the truth so he desperately needed to put things straight.

Milo smirked bitterly at Camus inability to react, and turned to leave.

– Milo, that is enough! – Called Saga in Greek after acknowledge the Aquarius's distress.

– Stay out of it, Saga – Shura pulled the sleeve of his tunic, talking in Spanish

– Shura?

– Camus had it coming. even he needs to learn there are limits that is not worth crossing.

– Hey Milo, wait, I'm...

Camus stood still as a scarlet needle missed his left ear by a margin so narrow the Aquarius felt its heat

– No! For Athena, for all that's good and gracious, your life and my mental stability. DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU ARE SORRY, BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT! – Nobody had ever seen Milo so mad, as to have his face turn red and have him rise his voice like that. He was again speaking in French – There's nothing as void as your stupid apologies! I don't want to hear any more of them!

– Milo, listen! what happened… – Camus was so stunned at how mad Milo was, he was actually afraid.

– I don't care about what happened! What I care about is why it happened…

– why?

– Yes, why? Why would you kiss anyone knowing the one you love is me? And why would you like to scrap away our relationship, as informal as it is, before even trying to make it work? And why would you go talking to others about it when I'm the one concerned the most?

"How does he knows I love him?"

– People is sorry for mistakes or for omissions. But we are talking about you. For you to act on something you already thought about it, checked on the whole fan of possible outcomes and decided you don't give a shit. So don't come now acting like you care when you clearly don't!

– How dare you claim to know what I care about or not? What right do you have to make such assumptions about me?

– Easy. If you had cared, you wouldn't have done half the stupid things you did–do! If you cared one tiny bit we wouldn't be fighting now! AGAIN!

Well, he had a point. But truly Camus could not reason, all he wanted was to stop the fight. But since apologies wouldn't work…

– What am I supposed to do?

Milo stopped. Camus was sorry after all. But there's been too many times they step on opposite sides of the table to just let this one slide.

– What people feeling sorry do! They actually try to fix whatever it is they messed up, instead of trying to pull some lame excuses hoping to get their way and act as if nothing happened only to fall again in the same rotten practice at the first chance!

– you say that as if I go around kissing everyone in sight. It's been only Kanon that one time and it's not happening again!

– THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEAN! – Milo couldn't help to rise his voice again – I don't care about who you kiss… well I do, but that's beside the point. – Milo stopped to consider the whole situation – Kanon is one hell of a difficult man, but he's got his deep wise moments alright. Life is what you make it, Camus. – Kanon's words spoken back to him felt worse than a scarlet needle.

– You... Heard us? – The only evidence of the effect of such realization hitting him harder than any other attack ever thrown at him was the lack of volume in his voice, it was hardly heard. Milo nodded.

– You can very well make a kite of your life and hold it by whatever string of morality you choose. And neither I nor anyone else is in position to ask for explanations. I'm not your girlfriend, your mother or your babysitter. As things stand, I'm your fuck buddy at best, so if you want to try other options I can't really hold you back, we don't even had a verbal exclusivity contract! – Milo tried to calm down – I'm not one to put ties on people, I'm not looking for prisoners or hostages. If… – He took a deep breath – If my love is not good enough to keep you by me, I don't want you bind to me only because you feel you owe me something either…

"Love? Milo loves me?"

Milo sighted

– But you need me, you said so yourself. And yet, you don't want anything with me because you are afraid. Do you have any idea how much it hurts to know that? That you rather let this die than risk yourself being hurt? So you can freely walk all over me and I can take it, but you won't even risk the smallest chance at pain for me. That is perfectly okay in your book. Really?

– I didn't asked for anything... – He tried and failed to turn defensive.

– You sure about that? I don't agree, but let's say it's true. You took everything from me anyways, so it's worse. I've given you everything I am, not questions asked. I'd really want to know what I've missed for you not to upgrade me and take me seriously. I'm not a kid to expect equivalent exchange for what I think I've done for you. But this... This is abuse, Camus. Just making it clear. I've been pulling all sort of excuses for you all this time but… I just can't keep doing that. – Milo turned to leave once again but added. – Oh, by the way, I'm not really willing to change the arrangement we have. I rather have you like that than not have you at all. I'm stupid that way. So if there is anything I can actually help you with, you know where to find me. – And so he reached the door.

– Milo, stop.

– What? – he did stopped at the door but didn't turned around

Camus approached him, slow and dangerous as a massive iceberg according to everyone else, but it was only his fame masking up the fact he was just about to crumble. Milo was unimpressed, long years of daily coexistence although distant taught him to read through him. As everyone in the room was certain the blow exchange was now unavoidable, Saga knew it won't happen as Camus had been somehow painfully disarmed. And so, the current Pope sat down

– What you said about me thinking things through and acting not giving a damn... If I didn't care then why I feel so bad about it all?

– Why would I know? But you should at least quit saying you are sorry before making things worse

– So you won't believe anything I say? – Camus' mask of icy indifference hiding all of his internal turmoil from everybody else.

– Nothing I've ever heard before

Camus reached him and put his arm on Milo's shoulder, leaning on him

– Since you don't believe in my apologies anymore, the only thing I have left to offer is my thanks. Thanks for everything you've done for me, for dealing with me so far, and for being honest with me.

As Camus walked past Milo, he gave him a pat in the shoulder. Milo just looked at him walk past silently.

"And there he goes to brood over all this some place far from the temple." Milo leaned on the door frame "Well, at least the message got across that thick ice wall..."

Right when everyone was turning back to their sits, the chime of a fork hitting a glass was heard

– Final round, fight! – Claimed Shura as a wrestling match announcer. As Milo remained stunned by the instigation, his friend snapped his fingers and pointed out of the door, hurrying him to go after Camus

– but Shura… – said Aioria, as confused as the rest

– The hell is your problem? – The Scorpio turned around, grabbed the first thing he found, an apple, and threw it full force towards the Capricorn, – fire needs no gasoline, goat!

Shura stood up to grab the apple in midair and spoke in Spanish

– My problem is doing life without parole between your angst and his insecurities – He glared at Milo, opening his hand to let the apple turned to slices fall to his plate – Now, go finish what you started or I will finish you both!

Milo blinked more surprised than intimidated.

– Alright, but you are next! – He said in Greek grabbing another apple and going out

– I'll be at the gym only until 6! – Said Shura sitting down. then he looked up at Saga – Sorry about that, I needed to get that out my chest.

– Shura, how long have your neighborhood been at odds?

– As long as I remember.

– One large perfectly dysfunctional family we are – Said Saga finishing his meal with a massive headache.

The other saints turned around to him.

– Athena, my goddess, this is exactly what I was telling you about before the meeting. Your saints are all very responsible people, everyone is caring on their duties to excellence but that's all there's to it. Duty. At an interpersonal level we are all a mess. The bronze saints are pretty much divided in Japanese team and Greek team. Silver saints don't mix with the bronze Japanese team although they seem to tolerate the others. But the Japanese team seems to be the only one to get along with the gold saints, for obvious reasons. And even among the gold saints, there's divisions: a few support Kanon, other support me, others don't want to get involved, there's no direct antagonism in between parties, but since we Gemini can't seem to get along neither do the others. If a stronghold such as Camus and Milo doesn't holds it's ground anymore, I'll lose my hope of lifting this whole place up. – Saga stood up.

– Saga... – Athena was really worried about her saints.

– Shura, make me a favor and save something for Camus. I have no clue as to what I can do for him but I must try to bring him back.

– What about Milo?

– The kid's like a comet, he'll eventually come back on his own.

So Saga went out hoping to find both Scorpio and Aquarius saints

– It's funny how Saga speaks of Milo and Camus as kids. –Said Seiya with a frown – What does that makes us?

– Babies. – Teased Aldebaran

– Saga and Kanon are like older brothers for Milo and Camus. – Said Shura sitting next to Athena with a second serving for himself and another one for Camus – They used to spend a lot of time together.

– My first victory ever was a flawless one and I can't bring myself to enjoy it. Damn that man. Even when he loses he wins. – mumbled Milo to himself while looking for Camus. – I hope not to regret engaging in round two, but this won't be over until it's over

Camus didn't went far. Milo found him sitting on a large boulder a bit further down the road.

– Here. – As Camus looked up he caught the apple about to bounce in his forehead before it hit him.

– Why are you here?

– Because I still have some hope. Maybe it's enough for both of us – Milo sat beside him and leaned back with his arms behind his head

– You should leave. – Camus looked down – I'm no good to you...

– that's my call to make, not yours.

– Milo, I abandoned you, I fought you as a hades specter and then I almost killed you in the ice world. How many times would you tolerate my treasons?

– Until you kill me with your own two hands. Camus, I love you.

– You are killing me.

– You are killing yourself with your own fear and stubbornness. Surrender already and love me. If Athena doesn't oppose, what would we care about anything else?

– She won't... – That sounded more like a question

– I'm sure – Stated Milo matter of factly

Camus lowered his head, his hair making a perfect curtain to hide his tears.

– Why would you do stuff you know you'll regret letter on!? Athena forgave you, I forgave you. It's about time you forgive yourself and change. You can change. At a risk of being cliché, I'm telling you it's never too late. Quit doing these stupid things and be with us. It's like you know you are in a hole and you keep digging, like to get out by the other side of the world? Stop that already! This is where you belong. With me

– It is not forever. It can't last.

– But we can make it last long enough for us to be happy. Camus, if you really love me, by denying it so ferociously the one you are hurting the most is yourself. You are betraying yourself. Why would you like to deny your own humanity? Besides, if… whatever it is this between us, has come this far despite your constant sabotages, just imagine how it would be if you actually helped it grow. Although I'll be okay with you just letting it be, I wouldn't like to pressure you, I fear you snap.

– As if you are not pressuring me right now...

– Well that's what you get for taking me for granted. – Milo stood up. – I'm still mad at you. And although I suck at it and it may not matter, I'll stay mad at you for a while. If you care you'll do something about it. If you don't... Well I guess that would be another prof I'm a complete idiot. See you later.

Milo was just out of view when Saga found Camus still sitting in the boulder

– Camus...

– Your holiness! – The Aquarius flinched as if expecting more scolding

– Drop the titles, Camus. – Saga sat beside him – What is going on? What was all that about?

Saga was definitely not the warmest and most charming person. But Camus felt so alone and lost that he welcomed the concern.

– I... I bursted Milo's bubble. He couldn't very well handle his disappointment about me. I ignore how I managed that everyone build this awesome expectations about me. If only I where like... The fifth part of that... Now I don't know if I can live up to them. And I can't bear to disappoint anyone anymore... – Camus breathed, he knew he wasn't making much sense – I made Kanon accomplice in a bad move. He tried to warn me about the consequences but I didn't listen. I was sure I'd get my way. It just exploded in my face, as you could see. I... How could I overlook the actual impact of my actions?

Saga was not quite sure what Camus meant but…

– Milo is a very explosive person. It's rather easy to set him off. But he is not one to hold a grudge. He does learn from his mistakes though, so it might be difficult to overcome this, but he is also very forgiving, so I don't think it's impossible...

– That is the main problem. I've hurt him in the past and since he quickly forgave me I thought him impossible to bring down. I should have known there was a limit to his sturdiness. I overdid it this time... And how... How can he manage to offer forgiveness once more? How when I can't forgive myself?

– Take it, Camus. – Saga put his hand on the Aquarius' arm, and so he looked at him – Don't be stubborn on this one or you'll end up regretting it forever. If there is any small chance at forgiveness, hold fast to it and don't let go. Whatever happens, nothing can be worse than losing an opportunity like that.

– But I don't think I deserve...

– That it's your stuborness bringing you down. Put it aside and do whatever it takes to win Milo back.

Camus looked down at the apple he still held in his hands. Suddenly it became a treasure as precious as a raft for a shipwreck survivor. Despite being mad at him, Milo noticed he didn't ate a thing and brought it to him.

– Do you know where to find him?

– No, I've never seen him so mad. I might be able to catch up with him later in the evening

– Then that's what you must do. In the meantime let's go back to the dining hall. You barely ate anything.

– Saga... I may be none to speak but... You should listen to your own advice. Kanon... Kanon does need you, and he wants to go back to you. Each day that goes by the drifts farther away and you are the only one capable of bringing him to shore. There must be something you are assuming or overlooking just like in my case that it's keeping you from reaching him. Please don't give up on him, Saga.

– What in the world could you possibly do to Milo that compares to what I did to Kanon, kid? But... I'm not giving up on him, I just hope he doesn't give up on me either. Let's go.

– Aioria, do you have plans today? – Said Athena to the Leo once she saw Saga and Camus entering the dining hall. He was about to leave with the others

– Nothing in particular.

– Could you please be my escort?

– Sure.

– Wait for me outside. I'll be with you in a moment

Saga indicated Camus the place next to Athena, and Shura gave him the food he had kept for him. Once the Aquarius sat down the others moved to leave.

– Now, Camus could you explain me what happened? – Said Athena in French

Camus jumped out of his skin, knocking the chair down

– Holy Athena, do you speak French? Do you understood everything Milo said?

And there he was, for all other gold saints to see, Camus pale, shaken and teary eyed in terror.

The holy girl smiled.

– Come on, Camus. – Said Saga lifting the chair and putting a hand on the Aquarius's shoulder. – Athena is the least person you should be weary of.

So Camus sat down again as all other saints left the hall. He couldn't stop the shaking of his hands.

– Please talk to me, Camus.

– Athena... Milo is a very special person to me. When I first came here I didn't even spoke the language, but he came over to greet me. It was difficult at first to get along because we could not understand each other, at least not with words, but we learned and we managed. As time passed he became my best friend or so I thought until the day I died the first time. I was of course sorry for not getting to meet you and it weighted my heart to leave Hyoga alone. But what pained me the most was to abandon him for sure. That's... When... I realized... – "Stand up for him, for once in your life, Camus." – That's when I realized how much I loved him... Ever since I have been haunted by that feeling. First because it should be you the only one to occupy my thoughts, and second because, we have met several times afterwards and... For one or other reason... I always screw things up. I always end up hurting him. And what is worst, he always welcomes me back as if nothing happened. So... I decided... It had to stop. Maybe it was all in my head, it was only me. So I... Had Kanon help me out forget about Milo. And that's... That's what he was talking about. He found out. So it's not just me. He loves me the same or more, and what I did... I'm the freaking worst person in the world...

– Camus, do you love him?

– Yes

– And are you sure he loves you?

Camus nodded.

– Even now he is waiting for me somewhere

– Then you must go to him.

– But what about you?

– What about me? You are one of my greatest saints, having someone else in your heart won't make you any less. On the contrary, I'm sure Milo's support would only make you stronger. I'm looking forward to this.

The girl stood up and kissed the saint's forehead. Then went out to where Aioria was waiting for her. Camus was left alone in the hall.

"Athena did not oppose... Milo..."

Two persons missed the whole ordeal at the dining hall. One was Mu who skipped the meeting all together, and another was Shaka who, instead of rushing to take lunch, reached the Aries temple, wondering for the thousand time what would the best way be to approach his friend or if he should do it at all. He decided to try and only state the facts, for his knowledge. Kanon was leaving the Sanctuary back to Poseidon. He volunteered to go on a rescue mission of sorts. Mu had to know. But there was a big chance the Lemurian already knew.

By wandering the corridors, Shaka realized Mu was actually at the workshop. But as he got closer he wondered what his friend would be doing there, since it was too quiet and the Virgo could barely feel his cosmos. He wasn't really working on the cloths…

Shaka found Mu there sitting in the floor, looking at his sketchbooks surrounded by some cloths still needing repairs and with his tools scattered everywhere. Those were actually Altar Hakurei's sketchbooks, in which he had written down as much as he knew about the cloths particularities and how to properly maintain them. Not all of the cloths were listed there, and not all of their secrets either. They had been passed down to Shion, who contributed to them very little, and then to Mu, who had enriched them with both his mentor and his own discoveries. Eventually Kiki would inherit them, a quick scribble here and there showed how the kid had already spend time studying them. On recent days Camus was assigned the task of finding a way reproduce them and preserve them, since the information they held was invaluable for the Sanctuary and they could not be confined to the Library, since the cloth repairers used them in a daily basis.

But at that moment, Mu didn't seem like studying them. He had another notebook on top of the sketchbook in which he was writing down fast. His eyes had a mild golden shine and Shaka noticed one of the damaged cloths in there was kind of shining too. What was he doing? The Aries looked really tired.

After a brief while, the glow stopped despite Mu kept writing.

– Mu? – Called the Indian

– Shaka, hi. Give me a moment please – The Aries kept writing – How was the meeting?

– Well, it was weird that you missed it. I think you should have gone.

– Is something the matter? You seem uneasy…

Shaka hesitated

– Kanon is leaving…

Mu writing became a scribble for a few characters

– He is going back to Atlantis on a mission.

– And?

– I thought you should know.

There was weird silence

– Was he selected or he volunteered?

– He volunteered.

After a few more lines, Mu placed the pen on the notebook and closed it. He stood up and placed both the sketchbook and the notebook in the nearby desk.

– Best of luck for him…

– That's it?

– There's nothing I can do, is there?

– Well, you know there's plenty. What's with this weird coldness of yours? He is going back to his former team, he really looked familiar with them messing around like he does with Camus or Milo. What if he decides to stay there? Maybe he'd had it easier there than here. Athena doesn't have any real reason to forbid him stay there as long as he wants. Besides, this is a mission, and for the looks of it, it is not just any mission. What if it becomes the last? He didn't look his best, you know? If anything, he looks the worst he's ever been. Even Milo managed to punch him to the ground with ease in one of those weird scenes before the meeting. Either way, what if he doesn't comes back?

– It wouldn't be novelty… – Said the Lemurian in a soft voice

– Mu…

– Please leave, Shaka. I'd like to be alone.

Shaka did as told wondering if it was actually alright to leave. Mu stayed there as the dim light of the afternoon disappeared.

"Mu…" a voice in his mind called him.

– Saga…

"Kanon and Ikki are leaving towards Atlantis first thing in the morning, on a mission to find out the whereabouts of Poseidon Trident. Please keep track of them in case they run into troubles."

"Should I provide back up?"

"No, immediate evac."

"I'll make sure of it"

Milo had turned back to the gym. At what time had Shura said he would leave? Six? He went in rising his cosmos to let him know he had arrived. He went straight to the weightlifting section.

Over there, Shura was bench pressing with Aioria holding himself upside–down perched on the bar. When they felt the Scorpio's cosmos calling for him, the Capricorn lowered the barbell so the Leo could safely come down.

– Are you honestly going to take him on? – said the Hellene helping the Spaniard up.

– it's not like that – he said while taking his towel and his water bottle out. Then Milo appeared.

– so, what's it going to be? – he said when he arrived and began warming up

– the mat. – Shura pointed at the wrestling mat that nobody was using at the time, and put his stuff down, patting Aioria's back

– free–style?

– beggers are not choosers. Move it. – Shura

And so, they began their match. But it was no way a regular match, they were not training. They fought to burn out their ill mood so it turned tricky and rather violent, especially since they were not regarding periods. Shura had a particular ability to weasel out of most locks while Milo preferred to break free from them. And the throws were getting really loud.

– That's ought to hurt – said Angelo to Aphrodite

– Real bad – he answered – if not today at least tomorrow

Of course, they made real clear the submissions and waited a few seconds after letting go of their opponent before charging at each other again. At least it was not their intention to kill each other. Both Dokko and Aioria were getting really concerned. But as the battle progressed both fighters gradually calmed down.

Until finally, after Shura surrendered and Milo fell backwards next to him, neither of them reassumed fighting positions. They remained still for a moment before some towels fell on their heads. Only then, Shura sat up and saw a pair of water bottles held in front of him.

– do you need anything? – asked Angelo after Shura took the bottles and placed one in Milo's hand. He was still laid back with his face covered, and he passed the bottle to the other hand. – Analgesics? Stretchers…?

– I'm good. Thanks – Shura gave Milo a push. They only got a thumbs up from him. So Angelo helped Shura to his feet, but Milo refused to move so his friend took his hand and pulled him all the way to the dresser room.

– This is as far as I'll indulge your drama queen crisis. – Said the Capricorn leaving his friend between the bench and a row of lockers. He then moved to his locker, took out some stuff and went for the showers.

After a brief moment, Milo arrived too and took the next shower. Both remained silent until the water stopped running.

– I didn't intend to burst it out like that… – asked Milo as he reached for his towel

– I guess you did it the only way you could. – said Shura drying himself

– That doesn't makes it right…

– Not in the least. – the Spaniard tied his towel around the waist – I only hope you are aware you are as responsible for this situation as he is. – Milo couldn't help to get surprised by Shura's intense gaze. – You should have talked about your relationship before things turned out this way. – Shura turned to the lockers – Just hoping and assuming got you to this point.

Milo finished drying himself and followed his friend.

– I guess I was afraid of finding out I didn't meant much to him. – he said sitting down in front of his locker, with his towel wrapped around but without much mood to dress up. – Because, come on, I'm Scorpio Milo, who doesn't adores me? – he said with a bitter smirk. – I kept building up stories in my head, until I finally convinced myself the script I wrote was real. Poor delusional guy. It was really irresponsible too. And selfish. I didn't actually considered Camus point of view on anything.

– was it really that bad? – Shura wouldn't normally get too involved in other people's business, but he could not be indifferent on this one.

– huh? – milo blinked surprised

– the words you used were pretty heavy. – Shura looked at him – Was your relationship that bad?

Milo blushed up ashamed

– you mean the "fuck buddy" part? – he said looking away. He spoke in Spanish in case anyone else could hear – I said that out of anger. – he admitted shaking his head, he really regretted using such words – It never occurred to me until I heard Kanon and Camus talk. And it was actually Kanon the one who came up with the "friends–with–rights" stuff when I couldn't explain what our relationship was, it had been bugging me ever since.

– Alright… – Shura nodded and turned to his locker again taking the deodorant – well, being friends with rights or even fuck buddies is not quite wrong if you both agree on that… – he put it back after applying it.

Milo frowned

– I only agreed to that while I was uncertain about how he felt about me. – he finally opened his locker and began taking out his stuff – I did not want to impose. But now that I know, the only way I could settle for so little would be that I got the exclusivity, but doesn't that kind of defeats the purpose of the arrangement? What difference would it make from formally being with me then?

– Mmm… – Shura wondered about it – Getting close to Camus is really difficult, he is very private and not so trusting. In his case, I don't think the purpose of the arrangement would be to be freely jumping beds, if that's what worries you.

– All things considered, the fact he doesn't talks about others doesn't mean there aren't others. – Milo sighed – He is a very difficult man indeed, real worth is never easy. – Shura refrained himself from inquiring where exactly the worth was in such a dire situation – But if I could reach him, others can. And that's what has me restless. First, the possibility of having someone else weaseling his way to him to take a share of what took me ages to dig out, and second, it might be happening right under my nose and there's no way for me to know, I'm in no position to ask for explanations… what have I done wrong that I'm not there yet? – he asked more to himself – what is left for me to do so I matter?

– You do matter…

– huh? – Milo didn't get what Shura said, he just shook his head

– Have you ever considered how much of a hermit Camus is? You are all over him all the time.

– And that makes two who tells me that. – Milo hit his locker – Am I? really? – He was really concerned. It was against his best interest to be considered a bother.

– well, not all the time, but at least when you are with us. Maybe all he fears is that you choke him to death if he gives in. He does needs space… – Milo grunted – But you know, Kanon has a theory about him that got me thinking.

– what is it?

Shura made a pause seriously considering what to say, because the whole matter was not so clear to him – Do you know how Camus actually ended up here?

– … Not really. All I know is that he was sent from Siberia, which always seemed off to me given how he is French.

Shura nodded – Camus and his family were on a flight from France to Russia when he was 4 or 5 and he was allegedly the sole survivor of the plane crash in the mountains. That on itself is not so weird until you consider he became gold saint by 7 and that he trained in the outskirts of Siberia. To Kanon and me that is too much coincidence, it wouldn't be so bad if it had taken him longer to get the gold cloth, but 2 or 3 years is way too fast. And it only gets worst when you think how expensive it is to get a family of three in such a trip. To afford it back then, they surely were living above most of our standards. So Kanon believes such a drastic change happening unexpectedly at someone so young must have a traumatizing effect on him that's been piling up as time passes. Add that to the Aquarius philosophy and there might be a hint on why he avoids getting involved with others. – Milo was shaken, he had no idea of any of that – So if your relationship has been loose and unstable, there's a high chance that yes it was on purpose but not out of mean intentions… And there's that damn inferiority complex Minos drilled into his skull… – Shura hit his locker door slightly in frustration. The sound brought Milo out of his thoughts, and he flinched startled

– what do you mean? The hell judge Minos?

Shura sighed, now he was talking too much… or maybe not

– if you know nothing about all of Athena's saints falling prisoners of Hades upon death, you better ask him about it. CAUTIOSLY. – Shura pushed Milo's head down with his knuckles to emphasize. – Griffon Minos was the one in charge of Saga, Camus and me… – But before Milo could said anything, Shura changed subject Kanon style. – Assumptions, we are assuming again. Did you get his point of view already about your situation? – he closed the locker door since he was already dressed and ready to go.

– not yet – Milo reassumed dressing up once he realized he wasn't ready

– then don't drop your script just yet. There's still a big chance he was not aware he had a lead role instead of just only rehearsal assistant.

Milo sighed bitterly, "what a rehearsal, who would I'd be acting for, then?" But that one thought got Milo thinking… "why would Camus think it was only rehearsal?". The thought lingered for a while. It was somehow important but it wasn't quite clear why.

– We are still on time to grab something at the dining hall – said Shura implying they should get there for dinner

Milo just nodded. Yet he made the mental note of bringing back spare clothes to his locker.

– We should have taken the analgesics Deathmask offered… – he pointed out when he saw a bruise in his shoulder

– Angelo – Shura opened his locker again and took out a small bottle he threw at Milo. The Scorpio grabbed it but didn't got what the Capricorn was talking about – that's his name – he answered to his friend's unvoiced question

– alright… – The Hellene found it kind of ironic. Milo took a pill once he checked what it was and returned the bottle. Shura put it away. The both walked out

– wow, so prim and proper after such a display, I'm impressed – said Aphrodite meeting them in their way out. – who would have guessed?

Milo thought how a few months back he would have considered him annoying, but the Pisces looked somehow relived it wasn't as serious as it looked. Shura just nodded goodbye as they parted ways.

– so now tell me what's up with you? – asked Milo – why are you so upset too? I don't think it is only about us playing the 5 o'clock drama

Shura side glanced his friend before answering

– The person I'd like to be with is so busy feeling sorry for himself and thinking of someone else that doesn't quite notices I'm around. So even when I've been applying for the lead role for a while now all I got was a promotion to rehearsal assistant…

Milo turned gloom immediately.

– have you told this person how you feel?

– that's how I got the promotion… I did it only to try and get over him, because I knew it wouldn't amount to much, but I never expected it'd be worse than before – he thought about the dreadful promise he made to Saga. The Capricorn still thought that he wouldn't be able to face life if Saga… He shook his head. He was not going there again.

Milo noticed his friend uneasiness and began wondering actually how bad it turned for him to confess his love to someone who didn't seem to have any use for it… The Hellene sighed.

After dinner, both saints went up the temples. Milo stayed in his own while Shura kept going up. He didn't do much after falling in his bed like he'd been shot. He sighted, and suddenly he felt terrible sad and alone. The Scorpio really regretted venting on the Aquarius like he did, especially after everything Shura told him. Maybe Camus wouldn't want to see him after that. Maybe Milo just reinforced the fact the love of his life wouldn't want anything to do with him, with his immature outburst. The Hellene actually wanted to wait until afternoon, or even night to talk to him in private. He never expected the French to push him over his better judgement… and why exactly did he snap? He was the one acting weird. At least he managed to articulate his complain in a language almost nobody understood, and those who understood it, wouldn't dare make bad use of the information, but still, yelling at Camus in front on everyone was not one bit right.

Maybe he could just go find him and apologize, then try to start the conversation again, in a more civilized way. "It is always me who goes to him. I cannot undo what I just did. Nothing will change if I don't make it. I must wait. At least until dawn. If he hasn't come by then I'll know it's over. I don't want it to be over..." Milo began pondering what options he had in case that happened. Maybe Camus was actually waiting for him up in Aquarius and Milo could go up through a hell of ice like last time and put everything in the right path. That was an option, but wasn't Milo clear about Camus being the one in charge of fix things this time? He sighed. There was also the possibility that Camus choose to ran away and not face the problem as he had done before. Milo would have to choose between dropping the matter, insisting on the improvement or just forget this whole ordeal happened and try to go back to ride with things as they were. How long could he bear with that? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, considering what Shura said about Camus not the kind of person to go for one night stands. But Shura also said he was assuming so he might be wrong in which case Milo didn't think he could play along for long knowing he had to share Camus. Alright, the absolute worse would be that Camus rejected him, in which case Milo would just have to accept it and try to move on… Milo felt the wait was going to cause him a heart attack. Darn it, Kanon! What a day he choose to leave! If only he were around, Milo wouldn't be torturing himself, the Gemini would do it but it would be considerably more bearable.

And then it happened. Milo rose his head from its hiding spot in the pillows when he felt Camus arrived to Scorpio back door. Maybe he'll just go straight through. But no, he turned to the private chambers, he was coming over. Did Shura sent him? Milo just slumped on his bed again. He noticed Camus slowed down in the corridor. Was the temple lit for the night? And waited by the door. Then the light in the living room turned on and Milo saw Camus' shadow approaching

– Milo? – he called when he saw the door open but no light, he only met a grunt – May I come in? – since when did he need permission?

– What's up? – The Hellene sat in his bed, but looked up at the French waiting by the door when he didn't came in – Camus? – He looking aside before answering could not be a good sign

– did you know Saori Kido speaks French?

– what? – Milo didn't get what he said

– did you know Saori Kido speaks French? – he repeated. Saori Kido speaks French? Saori Kido speaks French… Saori Kido speaks French! Milo paled. Their goddess just heard her Scorpio saint accuse her Aquarius saint of a very inappropriate behavior admitting a very inappropriate behavior of his own. No way… – Well she does.

– What happened? – He stood up and stepped forward – What did she do?

Camus looking away set a terrible feeling down Milo's back. He grabbed Camus hand and so their eyes met. Camus couldn't help but to hug him and hide his face

– Camus, talk to me.

– She didn't oppose.

– What?

– She didn't oppose. Just like you said. She is rather rooting for us.

– Athena... – Milo was speechless. How was that possible? For a moment there he thought she would somehow punish both of them at least for treating each other so poorly, and for making a riot on the dining hall but… Despite his immense joy, Milo made use of all of his will power to refrain himself from hugging Camus, he wasn't alright. – Camus?

– My fuck buddy... – Milo froze by hearing such words. He still could not believe he himself said them. What would they mean coming from Camus? – Milo, is that really how I made you feel? – Finally Camus moved to look into his eyes. It tug at the Hellene's heart to find such pools of pain in there

– Camus… what else is there to it if you don't commit to anything besides mere physical needs? That's all we are, friends with rights. – Milo remembered what Kanon called them in the coliseum so many months ago. Finally the Scorpio understood why the Gemini had been so mad at him back then. They had been wasting their time in such an informal relationship. It was not only that Milo deserved better, he could make things better, he had to. Why haven't he? And it didn't need to be with anyone else, it could be with Camus alright. It was only a matter of setting things straight – Although, in retrospective I do am responsible for this too. I never told you straight forward how I feel about you, it was sheer vanity to assume you knew. So right here, right now, Camus, know this: I really love you.

– how is that possible? – it was the second time he heard that and yet he could not believe it –With that many people…

– what? Which people?

– isn't there… anyone else besides me? – Milo blinked surprised, Camus blushed up. The image of Milo and Kanon dancing rushed to his mind. – Anyone you meet… as you meet me?

– no way! What makes you think…?

– But I thought…

– Now it makes sense! – a puzzled Camus looked at Milo making a facepalm. "So that's why he thinks everything between us is only a rehearsal. And I was the one fearing he might be meeting someone else" – Darn you, Kanon! Why can't you ever tell me things straightforward!? – he stood up as if Kanon could see him, then he turned to the man sitting in his bed and kneeled down . – Camus, listen to me. There has never been anyone for me besides you. No matter what you have heard about me, I swear as the Scorpio saint you have always been the only one I love, and the only one I've ever… had sex with.

Camus blushed up to the root of his hair. Milo sat in the floor at his feet.

– back when you left to train the kids, I felt so heartbroken I indeed tried to meet other people. But I just couldn't get over you, so I couldn't make it work with anyone. Are you acquainted with the Lepus girl? – Camus nodded – well, Amelia was one of such people. We began hanging out, yet this guy Vulpecula Roger was very upset about it and got a grudge against me. He never tried anything funny until we… eh… broke up?, after a month or so. Then he started a nefarious rumors campaign about me helped by Camelopardalis Olaf. I found out about what they did by Amelia herself who set the others straight, but the damage had already been done. I never cared much about this ordeal, but for the rumors to reach you… Damn it! I should have paid more attention!

– I never asked you either… – said Camus so terribly ashamed of having paid attention to some rumors – I should have, if only out of curiosity or concern… – Camus looked down – While training the kids I used to come back to report, it was an official matter so I never stayed long nor meet anyone. Yet I did try to meet you a few times, but… each time I did, I found you surrounded by a lot of people, sometimes rather busy with this or other person, and then I heard all kind of stories about you… As much as I wanted to interfere, I thought I should respect your space, after all it was me who left things hanging, and so I kept my distance…

– Camus… – Milo could not believe they had been trapped in a misunderstanding all these years

– But what does Kanon has anything to do with this?

– Kanon?

– you mentioned him earlier…

– Ah, when he found out the terrible reputation I had, he tried to call my attention to it. He had figured out by then that I at least liked you, and that it might be a hindrance, but I failed to put one and one together at the time…

Camus looked away.

– No wonder you couldn't see the relationship between the two things. You blindly trusted my better judgement and I as usual let you down. – he fell on the bed covering his face, completely ashamed. – Kanon… he was right also when he said my problems were in my head. All this time…

– All this time… you thought you were competing for my attention? – Milo felt terrible when Camus nodded still hiding his face.

– even forfeited before trying, so afraid of losing…

– so the kiss with Kanon… – Camus flinched – that's why you were trying to get over me… – Camus grunted, not willing to admit that out loud – Do you really like him?

– … Physically, yes… – Camus thought he was going to die – I've always admired him… it is not the same. I can't stand his bulling. And you?

– I find him funny and interesting… But you are more of a looker and way better dancer than him. – Camus puffed, he had never considered he had such attributes. – And no, I can't stand him either when he decides to get annoying. but Camus… now that you know you have always had my indivisible attention… what do you want it for? – Without taking his hand off his face, Camus opened his eyes wide, surprised by the question – Just to play around every other night from now until we die?

– No! Milo that's not… – Camus sat bolt upright at the question. – Milo, you mean to me much more than that.

– What is it? what do I mean to you? – Camus couldn't bear the hurt look in Milo's eyes – Please tell me. – This one time finally Milo saw the conflict in Camus eyes, it was not solved yet, the misunderstanding was only part of it. The Aquarius was trembling, he couldn't hold back the tears. For a moment he closed his eyes, calling in for any intrepid words that would dare journey from his heart to the Scorpio's. Finally some volunteered and stepped forward as he kneeled down. They turned into a hopeful whisper.

– Je t'aime, Milo.

The time stopped in the half–light of the eighth temple private quarters. There were no sounds, no movement.

Milo smiled and closed in for a long tender kiss. That breath, those lips, Camus had had them so many times before, but never like this, so warm and reassuring.

– You have no idea how I longed to hear that.

– Je t'aime, mon amour.

– Se agapò, Camus.

Camus felt like a terrible weight was lifted from him. For the first time in ages he could breathe freely and be at ease. He clung to Milo for a moment before moving to kiss his cheek and his neck, but he stopped when his lover flinched while trying to hug him

– what is it? – he asked concerned

– I got into a mean fight with Shura right after I left you – Milo shifted to a more comfortable position

– what!? – Camus moved away to give him space

– he trashed me good for being so harsh to you. – said Milo with a smile – I can't move much.

Camus looked around thinking what to do. He stood up and walked away to close the door. Then he returned and lifted Milo from the ground to lay him on the bed. It was the Scorpio's turn to blush up.

– it's not so bad! – he said when Camus removed his sandals and took off his shoes too to climb to the bed.

But as Camus was about to, Milo hugged him by the waist and dragged him near.

– je t'aime, – he looked up to repeat Camus confession to him. The French blushed up again, the Hellene grinned devilish and pulled his lover shirt out of his pants, – te amo, – to lick his navel and tease him with the scarlet needle to his hips, – anata wo aishite iru. There, in Japanese. – he then undid the fly of Camus pants and lowered the zipper with his teeth – how do you say the same in Russian? – and kissed his abs

– ya… lyublyu tebya… I think…

– well, that too – and Milo pushed him back to rid himself of his shirt. – and I'll do my best not only to tell you that but also to show you

– I thought you couldn't move – Of course Camus had to help him a bit, he was truly hurting all over

– we can work around that, can't we? – said Milo pushing Camus pants down and taking him into his mouth.

Ah, Camus shivered at the sensation of Milo's lips sealed around his manhood, his wet hot tongue stimulating him, the powerful sucking making him harder, one of his hands caressing his tights, his buttocks and balls while the other remained wrapped around his waist, keeping him from escaping. As Milo's hand climbed up his abs, the Aquarius realized he had to rid of his shirt before the impatient Scorpio tore it to shreds. But as soon as he did so, Milo pulled him onto the bed.

– wait! – Camus was about to lost his balance so Milo let go of him only so he could lay on his back and place his head between his lover's knees – what are you…?

The Hellene didn't gave the French chance to finish his question. He took him by the waist and pulled him closer to take him into his mouth again. He even pulled a pillow under his shoulders to better accommodate his lover's length. Camus let go a very long and sensual moan right away.

With his mouth full, Milo only chuckled and gave his lover a powerful suck that made him tremble. He then grabbed Camus buttocks and made him move back and forth

– Milo… – Camus leaned forward unable to resist. He supported himself with a hand on the mattress, but upon noticing the bulge on his lover's pants, he used his other hand to rub it. Milo could only groaned. It was certainly tight so the Aquarius tough of setting him free. But as soon as the Scorpio's manhood was released from its restrain, he couldn't help to lick it from the tip to the base. Milo arched his back delighted, and rose his hips so they could push his pants down and be more comfortable. With a devilish grin, Camus put his tongue to the work, tasting his lover's hot length, wetting him all over. In exchange, he got massaged by Milo's skilled lips.

All too soon, their game became a competition. They both sucked hard at each other, making each other shiver and arch their backs in pleasure, rocking back and forward, trusting deeper into each other's mouth, touching the back of their throats to score delighted groans.

They wouldn't last long. Milo hugged tight his slender lover's torso, reducing his air supply, while Camus held him so firmly down his long fingers were sure to leave marks. They had no idea who won. They both did. All their insecurities and stress splashed into each other's mouths, releasing their souls from the burden they had been dragging around.

Camus slid down to the floor unable to think properly. Milo remained with his head hanging from the edge of the bed. But just as magnets, their foreheads leaned on each other's as they regained their breath. Then Milo turned to kiss Camus, placing a hand in the back of his head. They didn't talked for a little while in which the French rested his head in the Scorpio's shoulder while he stroke his hair. But in that darkness that colored hair looked like a curtain of regret hiding away the love of his life.

– come here – said Milo on a husky voice, inviting Camus to the bed. Camus climbed lazily and passed over Milo to lay between him and the wall, but instead to give his back to his lover as usual, he hesitated. – what is it?

– I… I must talk to Hyoga tomorrow, or I'll be nothing but a hypocrite…

– You do that, everything is going to be alright. – And so Milo pulled him down, and Camus laid beside his love, feeling like he was already dreaming. – Do you think I'll ever see you redhair and eyes again?

It was already late when Mu decided to go back to his chambers. He found Kiki, Shiryu and Hyoga studying in the living room. They were actually keeping the young Aries company while his mentor arrived and left soon afterwards. Mu prepared dinner and they ate after discussing the plan for the next day. It was a quiet and slow dinner. As Kiki went to bed, Mu cleaned up and went to his dorm.

He didn't even cared to turn on the lights. Ever since he broke up with Kanon, the light bulb on his room became useless. He wouldn't turn it on to see his now empty room and his lonely bed. Of course, to avoid tripping over stuff, he got rid of all the vases and pots, and all the clay stuff he kept cramming in his dorm. Even the clay itself and the potter wheel remained unattended against the wall across the door.

Kiki was already asleep and Mu thought he had barely blinked when his sixth sense made him sit in the bed. There was someone in the room

– Kanon!

The Gemini revealed himself

– What are you doing here? Leave immediately!

– I will. Actually... That's why I came. Since you missed the general meeting maybe you are not aware I'm leaving first thing in the morning in a mission with the rest of the mariners.

– Shaka filled me in

Kanon nodded somewhat disappointed

– before I leave, I need you to answer me something.

– What is it?

– Mu, when you said you loved me, did you mean it? Do you love me still? And... About what you said of being willing to wait for me, would you still do?

Mu's resolution hadn't weakened, but what could he answer? He was so willing to state a biter no, just out of frustration but he could not bring himself to hurt Kanon further, besides it would be a foul lie... But why would he ask? No, more importantly, why would he ask specifically just before going out on a mission? Mu got a bad feeling about it.

– Kanon, if you don't feel like going, you should ask... – No, Kanon would go. That Much was clear to Mu

– Please answer me

– Kanon, I meant what I said. I loved you then, I love you now, I don't know if that will ever stop. My resolution hasn't changed, I still want to wait for you...

"I feared you'd say that..."

– Kanon?

Kanon fell to his knees before Mu and hugged him dearly.

– I'm sorry for disturbing you, Mu... I just... Thank you for all the time you gave me, the moments you shared with me, I'll cherish them forever. You'll never know what they mean to me. I'm truly grateful. But I can't leave knowing they are but a burden to you.

– Kanon... – The danger alarm of Mu's sixth sense got triggered

– There was so much I wanted you to know... – Kanon sighed – All I can do now is promise you I will never forget you and that everything will be fine by morning, by the time I leave.

Complete disbelief and fear kept Mu from avoiding the gen mao ken Kanon shoot at him. The Gemini pinned the struggling Aries against the bed and covered his mouth

– Don't resist, you'll get hurt. You can't fight back, I've been working too hard on this. For once don't be so stubborn and submit!

But he wouldn't yield. Mu desperately tried to fight back the mental effects of the attack. Then Kanon decided to cover his nose too. The attack hindered Mu's mental powers, he couldn't use them to call for help neither take Kanon off of him. And the pain and lack of oxygen drained away his strength.

He laid still under Kanon's weight. The older man waited a bit before moving away.

– It is enough that I alone remember.

The moon once more shone upon Mu, giving him that surreal appearance. Kanon made sure to burn the picture in his mind for he was certain it would be the last time he would witness it. He turned to leave but found he could not even open the door, his hands shook too much

– I can't go on a mission and succeed like this… I must not fail. – And so Kanon used his Gen mao punch on himself. Athena still needed him, and now Poseidon too. He could not afford failure…

He stood still for a little while before attempting to open the door. This time succeeded and went out… He felt a bit dizzy, but as he kept walking the sensation passed. Yet, he felt restrained…

He had just arrived at the port where the boat taking them away was waiting. He was late already, the ship was about to part. But he saw someone waiting next to the vessel, a too familiar someone.

– Kanon… – Saga called him, so Kanon came to a complete halt. – I'd like to talk to you before you leave.

– Is that even possible? – Kanon sighed

They remained in silence for a moment there, but

– Didn't you want to talk? – asked Kanon a bit impatient

– Yes… Hello, Kanon…

– Huh?

– At Sagittarius you said it'd be a nicer start…

– What is it? – Kanon did remember what he said, so he turned to a less defensive attitude

– You also said there were a great deal of things you wanted to say to me, so… I'm listening…

– There's no point on saying anything, Saga. Much less now that I'm leaving

Saga nodded

– … Mu told me about your relationship with him, but apparently he forgot to tell me about his intention to quit it… – Kanon felt Saga's concern but it was hard for him to believe it was real – I'm very sorry about that, about not being reliable enough for you to tell me yourself what was going on, not that you had to, – Saga clearly remembered how he mocked his brother at Gemini's temple several months ago – and I'm also sorry for not being of any help.

Kanon was unsure of how to react, for once he felt his brother sadness. But…

– he found out about our link. – He couldn't help to be honest. Saga flinched – About how we connect when some very powerful emotion hits either of us. He doesn't want to know anything about me until that's over…

– I see… – Saga found that really unfair. That wasn't something they do on whim. Yet it was understandable…

– Did Aioros know about it?

– No that I'm aware of. He would have done the same as Mu.

– So you never told him, so he wouldn't ditch you. – Kanon bit his tongue, that was the kind of comments that were not needed. He expected Saga to begin bickering again, but the older twin just looked away ashamed. Kanon felt bad about that – I'm really none to talk. Mu didn't found out because I told him, but because he is a mentalist. In all honesty, I don't think I'd like to be with someone that would keep things going knowing their privacy is compromised, or at least I wouldn't take them seriously. So I can't really blame Mu… – Saga looked at his brother. – He believes we unconsciously activate that link when we get concerned about each other, because it is unnatural for us to be apart.

– it really is. – Saga sighed – I felt stranded when I began living in here without you. I even had panic attacks at night, dreaming of you getting sick without anyone to help you, getting carried by the waves, and worst things than that. The only one there to help me was Aioros. At times he kept me company until the events subsided, other times he helped me get away to see you. I've been thinking about what you told me about me not loving him as much as the power he took from me, – Kanon stepped back – so I began questioning my love for him thinking you might be right. I'm currently not sure it was love anymore. – Saga put his hand on his temple – but a sorry story of too much teenage hormones dressed in my loneliness and his pity. Maybe it was just me missing you, trying to fill up the void you left with the first person who showed me some kindness, and later trying to hurt you because you refused to come here. Neither of you deserved what followed. Nobody did. – For the first time in ages Kanon saw Saga like he really was. Not the Gemini saint, nor the Sanctuary Pope, but his brother. He was going to reach for him but something weird happened. As Saga stepped back out of the light coming from the ship, he turned into someone else, yet he tried to hide his identity behind wavy bangs and a trembling hand. – At any rate, all I wanted to tell you was… despite what you face in this mission… please be sure to come back – Saga turned away and hurriedly left before Kanon had any time to process what happened.

"No, it can't be..." That ominous cosmos send shivers down his back. It was indeed Saga's and at the same time it wasn't. He had felt it so many times before, back to the time when they were kids, back at the very day Saga imprisoned him at Cape Sounion. He hadn't felt it ever since but there was no mistake, it was stronger than ever, deeper, darker. Back then he didn't know what it was and only called it Saga's evilness. But after everything they've been through... "Can it?" Unconsciously, he reached for the locket Poseidon sent him a few days ago. He was about to chase him but…

– Kanon, so you are here! – Io saw him from the deck – come up already!

– Coming! – Was Kanon seriously leaving Saga like that? – Ikki… – Once on board, he called the Phoenix to his cabin – I need to check something out, watch out for me. – He sat at the desk as Ikki remained by the door. Then the Gemini's eyes glowed gold and he left to investigate matters further. With the Sea Dragon on board, the ship departed…


	18. Chapter 18

Since morning came as usual but Mu still hadn't joined Kiki to prepare breakfast, the kid went to his mentor's room looking for him. He knocked… and knocked again… and called… and looked inside.

Mu was still on his bed, but there was something odd. Kiki called him again, then approached him to call again. The kid shook his shoulder and began to panic as he got no response, so he checked his pulse. He relaxed a bit when he found it, but that didn't made things alright.

Since Shaka had just arrived, Kiki went out looking for him. They both rushed back. Shaka sat on his friend's bed and checked on him, he looked fainted. So he concentrated to wake him through his cosmos. Kiki was relieved when Mu frowned and took his hand to his head.

– Mu, are you alright?

– Shaka? What are you doing here? – He sat in his bed with a great headache. Despite his indisposition, Kiki hugged him.

– I came to check on you since Kiki couldn't wake you up.

– How long have you been calling for me? –asked Mu once Kiki stepped back

– Not long, but you know I can be too loud and persistent.

– Sorry to worry you. What time is it?

– It is still early. – Said Shaka standing up.

– Oh, I'll make you breakfast… – but as soon as he stood up he had to sat down again. The room spun before him.

– Maybe you should stay on bed. I'll fix it for you. Let's go, Kiki

As Shaka took care of setting breakfast and dispatching Kiki, Mu went to the bathroom and searched the first aid kit looking for something for his head. He took some pills and decided to take a shower. Kiki was already gone when he went out. Shaka was waiting for him.

– Feeling better? – Said Shaka serving breakfast and sitting at the table

– Yeah, thanks, Shaka.

– What happened?

– I don't know. I think I was dreaming…

– About?

– I completely forgot . I woke up to a terrible headache, but I'm ok

– What's in your plans for today?

– Nothing much, I'm supposed to meet Shion and Dokko, then I'd help Aioria in the training fields…

They had a pretty pleasant breakfast. They parted ways in Aries main hall. Mu went up to meet his mentor and Shaka went down to meet Aldebaran.

A little bit earlier, in Scorpio temple, a cold emptiness in the bed woke Camus up. He had been resting so comfortably for the first time in ages, the sudden discomfort became alarming. The sun wasn't even out, but Milo was, at least out of bed. He didn't bother on turning on any light in his way to the bathroom, where the water from the shower began to run. Camus found the clock in the night stand and pushed the button to light it. 5:30. Why was Milo awake so early? It was normal for Camus to do that, but Milo was never friends so early before taking breakfast unless he could sleep until noon.

The Aquarius went out of bed and found the door of the bathroom was open and Milo was taking his shower in darkness.

– You alright? – Camus question met a grumble – Need breakfast? – Another grumble.

Somewhat disappointed, Camus went to the kitchen, put some coffee and looked in the fridge for anything edible. For Milo to be awake earlier than usual he surely had a very important task to do, and knowing him he will surely be late already so he would take breakfast in the way to be on time or skip it all together which will only add to his bad mood all morning. Camus decided to make him something he could carry.

By the time Milo appeared dressed up and still half asleep, Camus had it ready.

– Pain perdu! – The Scorpio's eyes grew wide when he saw the golden French toast the cook himself would never eat. But Milo adored them and so he kissed his lover with passion

– Where are you going at this hour? – Said Camus when he finally managed to breathe again.

Right away Milo noticed the disappointment in his words.

– Oh, why the long face? Did I do something wrong? – The Aquarius shook his head. Then the Scorpio realized after everything that happened the day before, maybe his lover wasn't expecting to part with him so early – Oh, I'm sorry! Since you always wake up real early I didn't think you'll mind. Let me treat you lunch. What would you like?

– Having lunch with you is enough, whatever you want.

– At the Library?

Camus nodded.

– But you haven't answered my question

– About that... – Milo hesitated, then sighted. – There's a saintia I know who asked me to help her train since she doesn't has a mentor. Sorry if I didn't told you earlier, is just that we are not so sure how saintias rules work in this situation and we do want to avoid troubles.

– You are going to end up in bigger troubles if you are found out doing something you shouldn't. I don't think saintias are allowed to spend time with us, whatever the purpose. But I might be able to investigate at the Library today.

– You mean it? Please do so! – And once again Milo kissed Camus, only teasingly because seriously he had to leave

– Move it! – Said Camus pushing him out before he changed his mind. And so Milo left

The Aquarius stayed behind, having his coffee while straighten both Milo's bed and the kitchen. Once he finished, he left towards his own temple. Dokko held another sleep over at Libra so Hyoga was surely over there and hopefully will go straight to training afterwards. One of these days he had to attend such sleep overs to find out what exactly do they do there that made it such horrible punishment to prevent the kids from going. the only time Camus didn't allowed Hyoga to go, actually because they had other things to do, not out of a punishment per se, the boy spent in a gloomy mood almost a week without Camus being able to cheer him up. And also Mu had told him that Kiki would do wonders to earn permission. But going just because would be very awkward so maybe he could talk the Aries into going with him. But that would be for another time.

At that point Camus just wanted to get ready to start the day, and not quite at the Library as he was supposed to. He had told Milo he needed to talk to Hyoga, so he better meet him at the coliseum first. That day, Hyoga was supposed to train there with the other bronze kids.

Once he finally got to the place, the Aquarius was pleased to find his disciple warming up while the others arrived. Such an early bird. The only other kid to share that discipline seemed to be Shiryu. Both of them were so into it, for a moment Camus hesitated to distract them. But then Shun joined them.

Camus looked around until he spot Aphrodite talking to some other kids. He seemed to be the assigned instructor for the day. So the Aquarius used his cosmos to call the Pisces and the Cygnus. Both of them turned to him, the Russian boy requested permission to leave and the Swedish just nodded, greeting his French neighbor from the distance.

– Good morning, Camus

He just nodded

– I'm glad to see you are on time in training. Do you had breakfast already?

– Yes. We did

Somehow Hyoga was brimming with energy. It made Camus wonder again what exactly were the sleepovers about...

Camus sighted. He was getting sidetracked... Hyoga paid attention, he understood it was a serious matter whatever Camus wanted to discuss with him.

– Hyoga, first of all I need to apologize to you.

– Eh? What for? – The boy looked puzzled at his mentor

– When we trained at Siberia, I did try my best to pass to you the teachings of Aquarius as I learned them. I understand I hurt you trying to impose my own believes on you. Although you became a mighty saint, in retrospective you did it pretty much on your own. There's no justification for what I did. Please forgive me, Hyoga. I tried to strip you from what you love most, thinking of such sentiment as a weakness when it's actually the source of your strength…

Hyoga understood Camus meant the further sinking of his mother ship. Why would he bring that up after so long?

– I don't think there's anything to forgive… You did what you thought was right, you were worried about me. I admit I felt like the end was coming at the time, but I later realized my own mother who struggled so much to save me wouldn't have liked for me to keep on visiting her if it meant to let my life pass by without me living it, only tied to a memory. Camus, without you I wouldn't have awakened the 7th sense nor mastered the absolute zero, I wouldn't even be the Cygnus saint, only an orphan frozen under the snow of Siberia. I rather am thankful for all what you have done for me. – Camus looked at his disciple with great surprise. – But why have you brought such a topic all of a sudden?

– Several times I've told you that, in order to be strong, you'll need to get rid of foolish sentimentality because it would only cloud your judgement in a critical moment… – Camus began walking, Hyoga followed – I've always believed in such a statement, I've committed to it all my life. But things have happened lately in which trying to apply this ideology has lead me from one tight spot to a worse one, none stop. Since my situation don't seem to improve, I've decided to deal with these matters from another angle and given the case I can't ask you to follow that old path either.

– Eh? But what happened? – Mumbled Hyoga. The way Camus looked down as he walked was a sign of how important this whole matter was. After a brief silence, the Aquarius answered

– I've fell in love with someone very dear to me. – Hyoga was utterly in shock. Who out there could possibly melt the glacier heart of Aquarius Camus as to steal it? Whoever accomplished such a feat… – And trying to deny that simple fact has caused far more damage than it is worthy, not only to us. The implications had been severe, it has lead me to take terrible decisions, I can't afford any more. – The older saint sighed looking at the training arena – By looking around the Sanctuary I've began to believe it is possible to work it out, so I'd like to give it a try before anything else happens.

– This person you fell in love with – Camus turned to Hyoga – Is it Scorpio Milo?

– Eh? – Now it was Camus turn to be shocked. He only managed to nod

– I'm so glad for you! – Hyoga hugged Camus – I'm sure it will work out!

Somewhat past noon Camus went out of the library to meet Milo, whose cosmos he felt calling him out. There by the entrance the Scorpio waited next to a young girl. Both of them were carrying a lunch box each.

– Hey Camus. I'd like you to meet saintia Equuleus Shoko. Shoko, this is gold saint Aquarius Camus.

– Nice to meet you

– My pleasure

– We were wondering if you managed to find something

Camus nodded – Shall we discuss it over lunch?

– Oh really? – Shoko was exited. Milo smiled.

– You got time, girl?

– Sure!

– This way – Camus took them to a nice spot in the gardens of the library. All three of them sat down in the grass and Milo gave Camus his share of lunch.

Shiryu, Kiki and Hyoga were walking through the gardens with their lunches. Mu sent his young apprentice to return some books he borrowed from the library, and the others offered to accompany him. They were supposed to meet their friends later on. but they heard the voice of the Aquarius saint.

– Saintias rules are indeed different from those of Athena's female saints. – Camus gave a book to Shoko – But from everything I've read, there's not a specific rule that prevents a gold saint from becoming a saintia's mentor. I guess all you ought to do is discuss it with Saga and Athena

As Shoko grabbed the book she threw a ball of cosmos to the front

– I'm not fond of eavesdroppers!

– Ah! – Kiki screamed when he evaded Shoko's attack

– Oh, it's some kids…

– Who are you calling a kid, kid?

– Camus! – Hyoga greeted his mentor

– Scorpio Milo, good evening… – Shiryu and the others approached

– Don't kill them Shoko. – Milo laughed – Cygnus Hyoga is Aquarius Camus apprentice, Dragon Shiryu is Libra Dokko's and Kiki is Aries Mu's. Guys, this is Equuleus Shoko

– What is wrong with girls around here? And I though Shina was violent. – Upon saying that, Kiki tripped and landed right at Shoko's feet, getting a wide accidental view under the girl skirt.

– Equuleus Ryūsei Ken!

Kiki barely managed to teleport out of the way.

– She is like a female version of Seiya... – Said Hyoga to Shiryu, the dragon nodded

But just before the girl changed the direction of her attack accordingly, Kiki stopped her with his mental powers

– Calm down, it was an accident, I'm sorry

– Two can play this game. – Said the girl closing her eyes to concentrate

– What do you mean?

When she opened her eyes Kiki could not move a muscle

– What is this?

– Milo, did you teach her the Restriction? – Camus was surprised.

– Not exactly – As was Milo – Hey, you two stop. Shoko, it was an accident and Kiki already apologized, don't get carried away.

So they let each other go, but Shoko suddenly moved to slap Kiki, not with her full strength, just to make her point. When she turned around to sit back to where she was having her lunch she felt dizzy. Luckily Milo caught her.

– There's a reason we only train half a day, kid. Don't overdo it.

– Gomene, Milo sensei

– Are those your lunches? – Said Camus noticing the boxes the boys had – Would you like to join us?

– Eh, sure… – As Shoko frowned, Hyoga turned to his friends. Kiki shrugged

– Thanks – Said Shiryu politely, sitting down. Shoko didn't said a thing

– Do you learned Restriction by imitation, Shoko? – Asked Camus once the girl sat down before her lunch again.

She nodded focusing on eating.

– Is she your apprentice, Milo? – Asked the dragon

– That's what we are sorting out. So I'll ask of the three of you not to say a thing about it until I talk to Saga.

But Shoko fall asleep leaning on Milo's shoulder

– Is this her free day? – Asked Camus looking at the exhausted girl. Hyoga wondered if he'd be jealous, but it didn't seem that way. He was as emotionless as ever

– Indeed. That's why we need to sort out this situation. A good rest is as important as training itself and she's getting too little of it by attending her duties and sneaking out to train with me.

By the time the group finished lunch Shoko was still asleep. Milo put a hand on her forehead but she was alright. So he lifted her and took her back

– Milo… – called Camus once they reached Aquarius – Do you really like me better readhead?

Kanon was out in the second deck as the world went black around him. There was only the hum of the ship and the sound of the waves crashing against the hull. The moon was missing a piece when it began to rise in the horizon but still it was bright enough to give shape to everything in the first deck and to separate the sky from the sea.

A shine in the water called the Gemini's attention and he turned to find the reflection of the heavenly body distorted by the ship advance. He couldn't help but to think of Mu, in the way such moon beams shone upon him like a heavenly vision after they made love in Aries.

Kanon longed to hear his voice, to see his smile, to bath in the warmth of his presence. He felt starved. Sorrento appearance gave him the perfect chance to divert his mind from his immediate dilemmas and do something more productive instead. Maybe he'll even get a chance to take his misery onto someone else for a change. And Saga…

– A sea dragon in love with the moon might become game for the sharks lurking in the darkness… – A voice to his left interrupted Kanon's train of thought. Sorrento was leaning in the handrail – Looking at you I can't shake the feeling we just rescued you. That bad the life in there?

– It could always be worse…

– I never thought you'll ever be running away from something. Luckily, we are far from shore now…

Kanon was in no mood to talk. Not with Sorrento, not with any mariner, not with any sentient being in the world. And of course the Siren did caught the vibe

– There's something else I haven't told you.

– What is it, aside from Julian Solo being so ill at Athena's chambers?

– How did you know that?

– were you seriously expecting me not to notice Poseidon's arrival at the Sanctuary?

Sorrento nodded

– He's been like that since the trident's been gone.

At that time, Krishna arrived

– I just got report the Solo family has been successfully evacuated from Solo's manor to Kido's Manor as you suggested, Kanon.

– And all our troops are scattered too. – reported Io – I hope you know what you are doing.

– Poseidon will be better guarded at the Sanctuary, the rest of the family are just luggage, guarding them is a waste of resources. Relocating them serves the only purpose of getting them out of the way. By scattering our forces we create the illusion we don't know what to do, like we are looking for the trident all over the world.

– shouldn't we be doing just that? – asked Io

– I still don't get what we are doing in a cruise through the Mediterranean

– I was hoping to draw our enemies out, in case we were being followed.

– were you using us as bait?!

Kanon shrugged

– And also save energy in our way to the underwater temple. Tomorrow afternoon we go down while passing by. Go enjoy the trip – those last word sounded more like 'scram!'

Early next morning, Shoko appeared with a big back pack on Scorpio temple and knocked the door to the private chambers. Milo opened right away.

– Good morning, Milo sempai

– Hello Shoko, come in.

– Here is all the stuff you gave me

– Excellent!

The sound of water running in the shower told Shoko there was someone else in there. "So it was not for Milo sempai after all." But she got turned around quickly as the water stopped and the door to the bathroom opened.

– Where did you left the towels?

– Camus! I told you they were in the hanger, don't come out like that!

– You didn't told me someone else would be here! – He said after slamming shut the door

– She came to deliver the supplies – Milo gave the girl a smile

– You had all this already set up!

– Well I did gather all the stuff a little while ago, although I did it on impulse so I gave it all to Shoko in case she'd have some use for it. I wasn't expecting you to agree so fast, nor that she kept it. I asked her about it just yesterday that I took her up. Are you done yet?

Since Camus didn't answered, Milo went to check on him opening the door just enough to look inside – Come on. We ain't got all day.

– I'll kick your ass just the same with or without her in here if this goes wrong. – Said Camus coming out shirtless

– Sure, sure. – Milo took a pair of chairs from the dining room to the laundry room. He then placed them so Camus could sit giving his back to the wash sink. – Bring the stuff over here – Said the Scorpio to the girl who had followed them.

– May I help you?

Camus tensed up by the girl's question but didn't dare say a thing.

– If you don't mind. – Said Milo with a comb on his hand not knowing where to start

Shoko approached kind of shy.

– Oh, my... this is a lot of hair. Let's try this on just one bang from the back, if it doesn't work a hair cut would fix it. Alright?

Camus tensed further – Yeah, okay

– Come on Camus don't be so stiff

– Excuse me… – And so Shoko used the comb to separate a bang from the very back of Camus head, while he sent a death glare to Milo. He only smiled nervously when Shoko tied the rest of his hair and held it apart with a large hair clip.

– Oh, I got you a book! – Said Milo giving the book to Camus – Read it while we work

Camus took it in a bad mood and began reading it. In the meanwhile, both Shoko and Milo began applying the hair color remover. As the greenish ink washed off, Shoko got amazed at the beautiful crimson red revealed.

– what kind of ink is this? You apply it without discoloring?

– hence the weird color it gets – Milo's words awarded him a death glare

– How does it looks? – Inquired Camus

– I think that's a success. – Milo tried to let him see it but he turned the other way

– Milo, you help her or it will take forever!

– It's getting late. I better go get us something to eat – Said the Scorpio a few hours later. – Do you like sandwiches, Shoko?

– With ham if possible!

He nodded and went to the kitchen, then he brought back a sandwich for everyone

– When was the last time you got a haircut? – said Milo

Shoko couldn't help to notice Camus sandwich was made of different kinds of hams. But just when she thought "Milo sensei is really thoughtful of Camus–sama…" the Scorpio said

– Hey, be useful. She can't hold it

Milo gave Camus Shoko's sandwich and he held it above his shoulder so she could bite it. She did so with a bright blush on her face.

By the time they finished eating, only half of Camus hair was back to its original color. But Camus was tired of looking down to read…

– Milo…

– Milo is asleep

– He fell asleep? – Camus turned to him. His friend was lying on the floor – What kind of help is he?

– He looked tired... so Camus–sama. Why did you decided to go back to your original hair color all of a sudden?

– I'm done with the lies.

– Eh?

– I truly hate this color, that's why I changed it. But it's part of me, gotta accept it. Keeping up hiding is taking too much effort. Keeping up lies takes too much effort. I got more constructive things to do than this.

Shoko kept working considering what Camus just said. She wondered what he would mean by it and what his relationship with Milo was. At the very least they were close friends…

– I'm sorry you got dragged into this, Equulus Shoko

– Oh, don't worry. I'm happy to help

– I can't see how anyone would be happy to do this, everything is getting tainted.

– Eh? I'm sorry! – Shoko noticed the spots of ink and dirty water in the floor, and the wash bowl

– Don't be, it was inevitable – Camus looked at Milo – Let him take care of that… – Camus looked really tired – How did you met?

They spent a little more time talking but Shoko's shyness and Camus natural quietness soon exhausted the talk. The Aquarius laid back while Shoko kept removing the color. Almost no time passed before Milo woke up with a sigh

– Oh, Shoko, you are almost done! How long did I slept?

– I have no idea.

– Sorry for falling asleep, we were busy helping pope Saga last night. Camus has been double shifting at the library putting together some info.

– Eh? Did he fall asleep too?

Milo nodded then he admired the wonderful red locks. Shoko couldn't help to notice how the gold saint was enchanted by them.

Camus was finally awaken when the others began drying his hair

– Hey, are you done yet? What time is it?

– Almost done

– It's so late already. – Said the Aquarius looking out of the window – It took you the whole day!

– Well that's what happens for having such a long hair

Camus didn't say a word afterwards. He was tense. He really wanted to know what had happened to his hair and prayed he didn't had to cut it short. He looked suspiciously to a smirking Milo leaning against the nearby wall.

– Well, I'm done

Camus was about to bolt to the mirror but Milo stopped him giving him a small case

– The contacts... – Shoko looked puzzled at the case while Camus glared at Milo – Come on.

The French frowned while snatching the case. As he opened it the Equuleus recognized it was meant to hold contact lenses. And so Camus took off the ones he was wearing, put them on the case and shove Milo out of the way.

Camus stoic features distorted as he looked at himself in the mirror. But his expression was so ambiguous, Shoko couldn't tell if that surprised look was good or bad. She realized it was definitely bad when Camus knees gave away under him and he fell against the wall behind him.

But he did not hit it.

– Welcome back, Camus! – Milo's hug prevented it and injected him the strength to keep his balance and stand up again.

"Good catch" thought Shoko to herself with a small bit of jealousy and sadness. But she right away got rid of such bitter thought and turned around to gather all the stuff

– I can't believe you convinced me to do this

She heard Camus claim to Milo.

– It was due.

She was surprised when both guys joined her straightening all the mess. She though both would be so busy looking at the mirror she would finish before they realized she was cleaning.

– So you are keeping it?

– After all it took you to remove the color, not keeping it would be disrespectful

Well that was true, but not all the truth

– It's already dinner time. Would you like to go to the dining hall? – Said Milo. Shoko was indeed hungry, but she turned to look at Camus. He hesitated but agreed – Leave everything here. We can clean tomorrow

On the way to the dining hall they ran into Shura, who was just standing by the side of the stairs.

– Shura, good evening

– What are you doing here?

He had spotted the trio from the distance, but stopped in his tracks when he recognized Camus.

– On my way to Capricorn. – Said the Spaniard in his usual matter of factly way – Are you keeping that? – He pointed at Camus hair

– Yes – Camus wasn't sure what his friend meant by that

– We are going to the dinner hall. You coming?

– I'll catch up with you – Said Shura patting Camus shoulder, so the trio kept going

Upon verifying almost every other saint had had the same great idea of dinning there, the girl gave a side glance at Camus.

"Would he dare enter? He was so self-conscious"

– I'm going to screw you for this, Milo – Whispered Camus as they followed him into the dining hall.

A weird silence dressed in whispers spread through the hall like a flame on a gunpowder line as the three saints approached the buffet.

– Hey, pretties – Angelo teasingly called Aphrodite and Misty next to him. Both made a scowl, they clearly didn't like the addressing – Here comes a new challenger – Both Saints opened their eyes wide when they saw Camus. That coloring really accentuated his androgynous features. – Although he is not wearing any make up, is he?

– No, he is not… – said Misty – why on Earth would he cover that?

– oh, so he is back to normal, – Aphrodite turned back to his meal – thanks Athena he finally rid of such atrocious color

– atrocious? – Misty suddenly turned to Aphrodite, who seemed to think the same thing

– do you think that's what Kanon's "it's atrocious" of back then meant? – he asked Angelo

– back when Camus froze the hall because of Kanon's bullying? – said Angelo. Yeah, the day the new Gemini appeared in the monthly meetings for the first time became almost unforgettable for its weirdness – Could be, if so I agree with Kanon – both Misty and Aphrodite nodded.

– Shoko, is there any fruits you particularly like? – asked Camus to Shoko

– Uhm... well, I like most of them. Peaches, watermelons and grapes...

– Do you like hibiscus tea?

– Sure

So Camus took a rather large bowl of the said fruits and a jar of hibiscus tea from the fountain, then he moved to the nearest table while Shoko looked at him further confused.

– It's been long indeed. – Said Milo smirking while he served two plates

– What is it?

– Oh, you'll see. Won't you grab anything?

– Oh, yes! – Shoko had only been holding her plate without taking anything. So she quickly went through the buffet and hurried to join the others.

At the table, Camus had cut the watermelon into smaller bits and the peaches into slices after peeling several grapes. A small display of his cosmos froze the fruits and he used a cup to smash the watermelon and the grapes. Then he poured them into the tea and stirred it. He then put in the peach slices and, as he kept stirring it all froze. So he ended up with a jar of sherbet.

Milo clapped

– Wow! That's fantastic! – Said Shoko

– But don't you just look at it! – Said Milo serving her some – You ought to make the most of his good mood. Wonders like this are far between. – He then served himself.

– It's delicious! – She said after tasting the dessert – Domo arigatou, Camus–sama!

– Thank you, kid.

– Let's eat, let's eat!

It was beyond puzzling for almost everyone in the room to watch Camus talking and smiling like he did, confident and relaxed, like he was a whole other person.

So it was finally turn for Milo to try the dessert...

– Camus, this is scrumptious. If you don't marry Shoko, marry me!

More than one thought Camus was going to snap due to that comment

– Don't be an hypocrite, Milo. You know I love you, but you only look for me when food is involved so since this day on I ban you from my kitchen. I'll only make the deserts for Shoko and nobody else.

More than one was about to choke on their food by hearing such words coming from Camus

– No! My free food exclusive supply! You can't do that to me!

– Believe me it hurts me more than it does you

– And what do you expect me to do? Go all the way down to Rodorio for supplies? Are you insane?

– The extra exercise will do you good, even if I won't see you again.

– No! Camus, you are going too far. All this was my idea!

– But Shoko did all the hard work. You fell asleep.

– Shoko! You sneaky little cheater! You betrayed me! I thrusted you and you stole my Camus!

– But Milo sensei, I just did as you asked me. And you did fall asleep.

– Milo, don't blame it on her. You lost me the moment you thought of delegating a favor I asked of you to third persons.

– But how did you expected me...

– All your excuses prove only she is more reliable and resourceful than you.

– She is only a kid! Saga would not allow you to marry!

– I can wait. Torturing you is fun enough. – Camus smirked… he smirked!

– No! I won't have this! Shoko, we are sorting this out right now! – Milo stood up defying Shoko. The rest of the people in the room had no idea if it was for real or they were just messing around

– Why don't you take it on someone your own size? – Camus stood up too – If you want to fight her, you'll have to go through me.

– Oh, well – Shoko kept merrily eating the sherbet

– Fine by me! If I can't have you, nobody will! Die Camus! – Milo jumped forward but Camus only moved aside and let him pass by. – With Hyoga wearing the gold cloth, nobody will miss you

– You will miss me

– True, but I can get over you with him!

Camus rose a finger

– Nobody gets over me. – He rose a second finger – There's already a race for him, and you are way late. Good luck on that one – Hyoga blushed up. Camus rose a third finger – I wonder what Saga would say about THAT – He rose a fourth finger – Hyoga does know better than associate himself with the likes of you... – And the last one – What kind of mentor would I'd be if I even let you approach him with such intentions?

– Conceited prick!

– Come on, chill down a notch. Besides, we both have been played, dear friend.

– What?! – Milo turned to see how the Equuleus saintia was about to finish all that was left of the sherbet.

– You ate it all?! Shoko, how could you be so mean!

– Well you seemed busy and it would be a waste if it melted

– With Camus here nothing melts!

– Is not worth fighting anymore. I've lost my faith in the world. – said Camus sitting back still smirking

– I'll drown my woes in sherbet... or what is left of it.

They continued the dinner in a relaxed chat

– Just yesterday they were about to kill each other and now they are best buddies again – said Aldebaran – I wonder what's got into them

– Hey, Camus – Shura just arrived and approached their table – I think this is yours...

He gave Camus a black violin case. Camus looked intently at it, but since he didn't grab it, Shura pushed him with it, giving him no choice but to hold it.

– Camus–sama, you play violin? – Said Shoko impressed

– Sort of...

– So it was you who had it all this time? – Milo asked Shura when he sat down opening a larger case of his own. It contained a guitar.

– I don't understand what made you think Capricorn temple is your private store house. Spring cleaning has taken months and half of the stuff I've been putting out is not mine. – He began tuning the guitar. Camus opened the violin case. The instrument laid there just as the last time he saw it, when he departed to train Issac and Hyoga. It now had a more solemn feeling, like it was a mystical treasure – If you don't remember how to play that, you should just find it a new home in Rodorio.

Upon hearing Shura's voice, Camus snapped out of his contemplation and grabbed it. He plucked the strings, it was tuned. Surely Shura did it.

– Oh, play that funny song! How was it? The one about the dance? – Milo began humming the tune.

– La foule? It is not funny in the least. – said Camus with a frown

– The tune is very funny even if the lyrics are not.

– I don't remember how to play it...

– Do that again. – Said Shura

Milo kept on humming until Shura got the tune and so he began playing the song. Camus took the violin and plucked some strings like checking the notes. By then the whole hall was in silence

– Don't blame me if you end up deaf – Camus mumbled when he began playing following Shura, a tad insecure at first but gaining confidence with every note

And then Milo began to sing in French...

"I remember the city in celebration and delirium

Suffocating under the sun and the joy

And I hear music in the shouts and laughter

That burst and bounce around me.

And lost among these people who push me around

Stunned, bewildered, I stood there

Suddenly, I turn around as he does too

And the crowd just throw me into his arms."

Milo took Shoko's hand and took her to dance, before the utter shook of everyone in the hall. Shoko had never danced but Milo seemed a good teacher on that area and since the girl was a fast learner they had no problems at all. Milo kept singing.

"Carried away by the crowd behind us

It takes us, crushed against each other

We become one single body and effortlessly flow

We move forward, linked to one another,

Leaving us satisfied, drunk and happy.

Carried by the crowd charging and dancing

In a mad farandole our hands are welded

And sometimes up our entwined bodies fly

And fall satisfied, drunk and happy"

Milo seemed to forget the lyrics but Shura and Camus filled in

"And the splash of joy in his smile

Pierces me and reflects in my heart

But suddenly I uttered a cry from laughter

When the crowd just tears him from my arms

Carried away by the crowd behind us

It takes us, distances us from each other

I fight and I am struggling but the sound of his voice

Gets suffocated by the laughter of others

And I cry of pain, fury and rage, I cry"

So all three of them sang.

"Carried by the crowd charging and dancing

In a mad farandole I am swept away

I clenched my fists, cursing the crowd that steals

The man it had given me

And I never found again"

The song ended in great cheers.

– Domo arigatou, Milo sensei!

– If only Kanon were to play with us. – Exclaimed Milo bowing to his dancing partner

– It did sound better when we all played. – Said Camus putting down the violin and checking his fingers, he wasn't used to the sensation anymore – We better get going…

– Oh, the night shift…

– Then I'll leave too – said Shoko

– We'll see you to Aries

– Thank you, Milo sensei. Good night, Shura-sama

Shura just nodded as he lay the guitar and went to the buffet

And with that they were out.

– What just happened? – Asked Aioria to the others.

– Camus, may I ask you something else? – said Milo once they started their shift

– what is it?

– I remember you used to paint your nails red. Was there any particular reason?

It took Camus a while to answer. Milo realized it did mean something too.

– My older sister always wanted another girl to play with, but he got two brothers instead. There was a large age gap between us, I don't remember how many years exactly. She would usually take care of me, although… that could mean sometimes I ended up helping her choose nail polish or hair style…

– She used you as guinea pig? – Milo chuckled trying not to laugh. Camus played deaf but then he looked up to the stars

– I cannot remember her anymore, I cannot recall their names. – All traces of laugh in Milo vanished. He looked at Camus concerned, but he remained as stoic as always – The nail polish remind me of her, – he said softly all of a sudden – the red color… reminded me of you. – And he began walking without turning to a surprised Scorpio, to keep him from noticing how the Aquarius had blushed up.

Hyoga woke up at some muffled sounds coming from somewhere close by. He looked at the clock, it was just barely before sunrise. So the sounds must have been Camus coming in from the night guard.

– What are you doing? – Yes, that was Camus in his room next door, mildly annoyed. Since the windows were open, the boy could clearly hear his mentor even when he wasn't speaking loud.

– You can't expect me to see you shirtless in dim light and remain idle – And that was Milo.

Hyoga's head dropped to his pillow, he wanted to kept sleeping so bad. Camus sighed on the other room

– How can you have energy for anything?

– Awww come on. Don't tell me you are tired, I'm not the only one who got a nap

They must have fallen to the bed then and were surely making out.

– What is it?

– You do are tired...

– What gave me away? – Said Camus with sarcasm

– The fact you don't push me away.

–... I do that a lot, eh? – The Aquarius sounded sad

– Camus?

– You know I don't do it on purpose...

– But I do harass you on purpose. I find entertaining to tease you until you give in.

Surely Milo got hit with a pillow

– What do you mean by that?

– Come on, you find me irresistible, tell me I'm wrong

– I won't tell you a thing. – Another pillow throw – Idiot me trying to be nice

– Oh you were?

So much hassle. But suddenly it stopped

Hyoga could hear Camus deep breaths. He was undoubtedly tired.

– Where are you going?

– I don't want to be a nuisance

– Get back here. Whatever makes you think it'll be better if you leave?

– No?

– Nonsense

There was a long silence. Surely Milo went back to bed

– what?

– nothing, I like you. You look way better redhead.

– drop that! – said Camus annoyed

– especially when you blush up like that. – Milo chuckled, but then his voice turned gloomier – You have no idea how much I missed you. First Shura, then you… I can't recall what happened between that and Athena's arrival to my temple, more than an hour must have passed. Then Saga, not only he had been here all along but he was the traitor… I was so lost. If it hadn't been for Mu and Aioria...

– That's exactly what I was trying to avoid, Milo

– Eh?

– If the enemies had been others, not only you but Athena could have died. – Camus sighed – Love swifts loyalty with ease. Broken hearts, prone to rage or sadness, lead to reckless impulsive acts, apathy, revenge, violence, all sort of things away from our ultimate goal…

Suddenly Hyoga understood why Camus tried to avoid growing attached to others

– I think you have been trying too hard to fulfill your role. – said Milo with a tender tone

– huh?

– in the end we are just people too, the people Athena fights for. Athena herself chose to be human, to feel like us, to live like us, so she could understand us and better protect us. Why would you chose to rid yourself of everything she is trying to preserve? I mean this human heart Aquarius Camus has, that beats and loves and suffers, that plays violin, likes sherbets, is a hell of a dancer, freaks out when there's mess

"Camus dances too?" wondered Hyoga

\- that is nobody's friend until it's got two espressos in his system first thing in the morning, dreams of trashing Kanon good from time to time and dyed his hair dark mourning his disciple…

Hyoga was surprised. "So he dyed his hair because of Isaac…"

\- you are as worthy as everyone else to seek happiness and defend that happiness. And since that is Athena's goal anyways, fighting for her, fighting in her name is the obvious choice. I don't see where the conflict is. Any other option is against everyone's best interest.

– Alright, Milo, if we are going to move forward with this you must swear to me our relationship won't interfere with our duties as saints. Athena always comes first, without hesitation. We shall thrust each other's judgement and abilities will lead us to get reunited after each mission. It's the only way I can be at rest with this whole ordeal.

– Failing Athena was never my intention, mon cher, and dying in battle has never been on my plans.

– Hades is… not a place I'll ever let you go alone. I could never live knowing you've gone there ahead of me.

– But, Camus…

\- huh?

\- know you need space, it's not my intention to be in your way much less… choke you to death – Milo frowned at repeating Shura's words – you don't have to be me with me all the time. If you feel like being on your own, it's alright, but… you swear to me you won't wander too far off and do everything you can to come back to me, to us! I love you, Camus. I'll always wait for you, for as long as it takes. So make sure you come back…

– Milo…

\- Serving Athena with you is my happiness. I'm very grateful to her… being her saints is no easy task… I've always though she allowed me to meet you… to make up for the trouble…

Hyoga's eyes filled up with tears as surely Camus and Milo's were too. But he hurried to dry them out and get out of bed. Since he wasn't going to get anymore sleep, he should get going instead of eavesdropping in their talk much longer.

– How is that possible? After everything I've done to you? Abandoning you without a word, ditching my post in the middle of war, working for Hades, helping Surt…

– I fell in love with you way before any of that. Maybe I was obsessed, but I could not accept losing you so easily.

\- I love you, my Milo

– Then take me, Camus.

Milo's determination made Hyoga close the window to his dorm, grab the clothes he prepared before going to sleep and sprint silent as a mouse towards the bathroom at the end of the hall to take a shower before starting his morning duties

– Claim me like you did that insidious night. It's a dreadful memory I need replaced

– Milo…

In Camus' bed, both saints were already naked. Milo had reached for the small bottle of lubricant hidden between the mattress and the wall, and had already applied it to his lover. The French men grew harder under the Greek's skillful touch. In return, the Aquarius prepared the Scorpio for his entrance.

When they both got ready, Milo kneeled on the bed as Camus moved behind him. As the former bent forward, the later penetrated him in one smooth move. They both shuddered in excitement but remained quiet as they were still somehow aware they were not alone in the building.

Milo supported himself in his elbows instead on his hands and began moving first. The motion forced Camus to take a rhythm too. Not facing the blond directly always made the redhead feel a bit guilty which only helped to arouse him more, something his lover truly enjoyed. It was not the first time they tried that position but this particular time Camus wanted to indulge himself exploring that beloved work of art so devotedly offered to him.

The French leaned forward to set a trail of kisses from the Greek's ear to his shoulder which ended up nibbled at, as Camus long fingers massaged Milo's neck and head. Milo had to support both their weight when Camus bit him at the back of the head and his hands stopped massaging those mild stressed shoulders to caress that perfectly defined chest and pinch softly at the nipples. Milo couldn't help but shudder when Camus traced his spine with his tongue and took firm hold of his hips just to increase the pace of his thrusts.

– Ah, Camus…

– I'm here, mon amour. I promise you, I'd compensate you for everything I put you through

– That's a dangerous thing to say to me. I'll take your word for it

– Do so. I love you, Milo – Whispered Camus in his lover's ear

Milo cupped their balls with a hand and give them a gently squeeze. Camus grabbed his manhood and began working him while moving even faster.

The sun was coming out. Radiant. Warm. For a moment there Camus racing heart skip a few beats at the sight of the astray bit of sunshine in the bed before him. He stopped.

– Camus? – Milo was so surprised he turned around only for his lover to let go of him – What's…

It was Milo's heart turn to skip a few beats. Camus was looking at him, his pearly figure framed by the fiery crimson of his hair, like he had just fell from that burning sky he could see out of the window. All of his love daring to hope but still hiding in his ruby eyes, expectant…

The Scorpio couldn't help but to reach out for him and kiss those trembling lips.

There he was Milo's smile, so bright, confident and sincere as it was so many years ago, when the two of them were only teens playing at something else. Camus got lost immediately in such a reassuring and redeeming kiss. And the dam of his feelings finally broke.

– Oh, Milo… – He threw himself to his arms, the blond caught him in a welcoming embrace. They continued where they left. – Mon amour, – Camus' thrusts after that became more powerful. Milo's moans became growls. – Mon soleil…

– Look at me, Camus… just me… – the French moved back to take the full picture of his Greek lover – For your eyes only…

The redhead knew the blond liked to be the center of attention, but it never occurred to him that he could get aroused by being looked at. And what a sight. Camus held Milo's knees separate as the Scorpio grabbed the Aquarius' thighs. They couldn't hold on their climax any longer.

– Mon Antarès…

A burst of pleasure took them over and left them stunned and breathless. It was Camus the first one to regain enough consciousness to realize he should roll off Milo. He did so, holding his lover by the waist and dragging him closer. Lost in the warm bliss of their closeness, they contemplated the slow dance of colors in the sky.

– What is it? – Asked Milo turning to his lover

Camus looked away as he did every time the Greek caught him with something to say.

– I know you heartily dislike Siberia... but... there's a place I'd like to go... to get rid of some foul memories too... And I'd like you to go with me...

– Mmm... I don't know, I'll have to cancel to all my dates, I mean, my appointments. – Said Milo hiding his face on the curve of Camus neck, he was getting really drowsy – When do you want to go?

Milo got another pillow hit

– Give me your agenda and I'll cancel for you

– Do so, please. Many would like to kill me, but you can handle them, right?

– I'll gladly take care of all of them, but I though…

– Hm?

– You would have already told... someone...

– Eh? – Milo moved to look into Camus eyes confused

– ... when I told you... I loved you... I was expecting you'd run around screaming or something.

– Well it's not it didn't occur to me. I must confess I was one step away from putting together a parade with fireworks and all, but... you blushed up? You completely blushed up!

– So you haven't told anyone...? Shura... Aioria?

– Nobody. As much as I had wanted to, well, I know you are a very reserved person. I wouldn't risk you not talking to me ever again or something. I don't think you have got used to the idea we are finally together either. Have you told someone?

– Hyoga... sort of...

– But not Shura or Saga?

Camus shook his head

– ... Kanon is going to bully us forever when he finds out

– We'll deal with him later.

– Je t'aime, Milo ... don't make fun of me

– I wouldn't dare. I'm thrilled to finally hear you say that

– You earned it. Every letter and all of it.

As the days passed, Mu's friends couldn't help to notice a great change on him, like he was back to square one. He slept better and went around doing his chores with more energy than before. But he was back at following the others without showing preference for anything, always with that polite gentleness expression stuck on his face.

– Something must have happened – Said Shaka to Aioria while the three friends waited for Mu at the road going to the dining hall – Three days ago he was so depressed he didn't even notice us standing in his way. And now he is acting like nothing happened.

– Shouldn't we consider this as an improvement? – Asked Aldebaran

– No! – Claimed both Shaka and Aioria. It was by no means normal

– I expected that with Kanon gone it all would turn worse…

– If you are so concerned why don't you ask him, Shaka?

– I'd like to, but I don't want to risk him being mad at me for meddling in none of my business… again. Please you ask him, guys.

– Here he comes – Aldebaran called for their friend – Hey, Mu!

– Hi, guys – He said upon catching up with them – Have you been waiting long?

– No, we just arrived.

– Let's go

So they began walking toward the dining hall when they saw Dokko and Shion ahead. They didn't looked in much of a hurry to get wherever their went

– Dokko, Pope Shion, good afternoon – Called Mu upon approaching them

– Oh, good afternoon. – Answered Shion politely

– Hi, guys! – Answered Dokko – On your way to get lunch

– We do. We are starving! – Said Aldebaran

– It'll do you good not to eat so much, Alde – Said teasingly Aioria

– Look who is talking – Said Shaka

– You eat as much and have not such a big constitution, Aioria – Added Mu.

Aldebaran and Dokko laughed hard

– Hey Mu, – Called Dokko – On a different topic, I'm glad to see you in better spirits recently. Did something good happened?

The three friends got surprised it was Dokko the one to so casually ask the question they were talking about.

– Eh? You think? – Mu blinked surprised and considered it – No, nothing in particular comes to mind

– Oh...

– In all honesty, Mu, I thought that with Kanon gone you'll get worst

– Worst? what are you talking about? who is Kanon?

Everyone stopped in his tracks – Mu turned to them

– Gemini Kanon... – Said Aioria

– Oh, so his name is Kanon? – Mu began walking again – For a moment there I thought... what? – but he stopped and turned to them again when he noticed nobody followed him

– Mu, I know you are angry at him, but that is a pretty mean joke to make – Scolded Shaka

– Eh? Why would I be angry at a guy I don't know?

Shion and Dokko exchanged looks.

– What do you mean you don't know him? – but Shaka wouldn't let go.

– Well, no. – Explained Mu – All I know is that he and Ikki went out on a mission and I'm supposed to check on them to pull them out in case of troubles. Those were Saga instructions. But other than that, I'm not even acquainted with him.

– That can't be right! – Aldebaran was alarmed – Mu, quit joking around!

– But I'm not…!

– The headache... – Whispered Shaka, he then turned to the former pope – Pope Shion, are you familiar with some ruins standing in between here and Rodorio over in that direction?

– Sure, – Answered the old man hesitantly, not sure what the point was – That was an old village that was abandoned even before we became gold saints, why?

– Could you take us there? – Shaka's apprehension didn't left much room for questioning. Shion just nodded and took them to the place right away

Once there, Shaka looked around trying to orient himself, and once he recognized the place he took Mu by the wrist and began walking

– Shaka, where are we going? Weren't we supposed to get lunch?

To Shion it was a weird sight. When they were kids, it would be Mu dragging Shaka around. It could have been funny if he weren't worried.

– Please bear with me, this is more important.

The others followed them through the village towards the place where the Virgo and the Leo hid to spy on the Aries and the Gemini so many months ago. Shaka went around the building and stopped right before the stones where the love of his life kissed that living nightmare of a man.

– Here – He said.

– What is this place?

– Take a seat

– Ok I'm sit. – Mu was running out of patience – Now, what is this about?

– Look around. Isn't this place familiar to you?

Finally Aioria got what Shaka intended. He wanted to take his friend to a significant place in his relationship with Kanon. It was very difficult since the two of them spend most of their time together away from everybody else, but this was a great choice because it was the first time Mu talked about the night Shion died, something he had never discussed even with his two best friends.

Mu indeed looked around as told, what a nice quiet place...

– No, I don't think I ever been here.

– No way! – Claimed Shaka – Mu, are you telling me you completely forgot the place where you kissed Gemini Kanon?

Aioria covered his face with his hand

– I did what!? – Mu stood up alarmed but Shaka confronted him.

Dokko looked up at Shion, because he knew the former Aries was not really mentally prepared to face the fact his dear disciple was no longer a child. He wasn't still over his confession to Saga. Thirteen years might have passed but for him it wasn't even one.

– Of course you did! And if it hadn't been for Aioria I would have tried to bloody murder him right on the spot!

– Enough with the jokes, Shaka! – Mu defied Shaka – The only persons I've ever kissed are the two of you! – Now that was too much information for Shion to process – I won't stand this ridiculous statements!

Shaka growled and forced Mu to sit again. The Aries was about to punch the Virgo away but

– No, stop. Please! – Shaka held him by the shoulders and look him in the eyes. Just looking into them made Mu more cooperative. It had always been kind of disturbing to see into his eyes, because he only opened them when stuff got out of hand

– Mu, aside from that… – Aioria glared at Shaka. He couldn't believe his jealousy could take the best of him in such a dire moment. The Virgo closed his eyes again and sat down next to Mu – This place is also important because right where you are sitting now, you related Kanon everything that happened at the night Shion died, – Mu opened his eyes wide – Something you never wanted to talk about with us.

– You also explained him why your relationships with us failed. – Aioria sighed. Well, it seemed Shaka was never going to let that one go… Aldebaran turned somber, Shion's brain reset, and Dokko readied himself to deal with him in case he had a heart attack, all while Mu blushed up to the root of his hair and blinked in complete disbelief. – And I also think you tasted beer for the first time…

That was it for Shion. Why beer?! From all the liquors in the world, why beer?! And Shaka… And Aioria… Ah! Yet not a thing in his bearing betrayed his inner pandemonium.

– At the time, Kanon shared with you a few dark things of his own. – Added Aioria – The tragedy splitting the Sanctuary so many years ago had its root cause in the twins affairs, Mu, and you were this close to make him unveil them.

That seemed to drag Shion back to reality.

– but as usual he managed to slid out of topic at the last second. – Shaka hated when Kanon did that – Don't move, Mu. We are not pulling your leg. That did happened. Things like these are not just forgotten. Please let me check.

So, Mu nodded. He was now concerned and somewhat scared. So he took the padmasana pose as Shaka did, and both of them concentrated. Shaka channeled Mu and just as he feared he found a distortion in Mu's third eye chakra. He shivered.

– How did this happened? – Said Shaka greatly concerned – Did Kanon erased your memories?

– What?!

– Shaka, how are you so sure it was Kanon?

– Who else do we know has power over people's minds?

– But how?

– I don't know. with a variant of the gen mao ken, I guess. The day he left, Kiki tried to wake up Mu to no avail, I had to wake him up through cosmos and he said he had a terrible headache. – He turned to Mu – Then you told me you had been dreaming but could not recall the dream. Do you remember that, Mu?

– Yes, of course.

– So he must have visited you during the night.

– But why would he do such a thing? Make me forget about him?

– Well, you had a really mean fight and afterwards you were really down for weeks. – Said Aldebaran – He probably didn't wanted you to be so sad.

– You were together for months. Almost a whole year – Said Aioria

– What? and what did we fought about?

– Well, most of it was a telepathic fight between the two of you, so we ignore the details – Explained Dokko – but it was somehow related to his issues with this brother

– What brother? – Mu was getting really frustrated

– Pope Saga. Kanon is his younger twin brother

– Now Saga has a twin brother. – Mu took his hand to his head – In which parallel dimension did I woke up?

– But even if it was Kanon, isn't erasing someone's memory a bit extreme? – It didn't made sense to Aldebaran

– No, if he doesn't plans to come back. – Explained Shion – We must tell Saga

But then Ikki reached out to Mu through cosmos

– There's something else we should report to Saga right away… – he said to the others

As everyone walked down Athena's temple halls looking for Saga, Shion, who teleported them there, heard Aioria scolding Shaka at the back of the group.

– I only understood townpeople's jokes about obsessed ex–girlfriends after Kanon arrived. – Whispered the Leo – If you keep that act up, you'll miss all of what's left of Mu's friendship, Shaka. It's getting embarrassing.

– That bandit just escaped with Mu's happiness and you are scolding me? – the Virgo was real mad – Sorry, Aioria but can't bring myself to care about it. I'm way more worried about any side effects such an attack might have on Mu.


	19. Chapter 19

Ikki and the Mariners reached Poseidon's temple through one of Kanon's clandestine personal accesses, close to the North Atlantic pillar. Of course nobody had any idea it existed and so his partners were really pissed off.

– How many more breaches are there? – asked Sorrento, not very pleased

– 6 that I found…

– how many you made? – asked Krishna

– never cared to count. This place is not exactly what I call maximum security.

– you are kidding, right? – even Io was mad.

– no. – he spoke in a low voice as he followed a narrow trail towards his pillar. – I got this thing about worming through obstacles just for the sake of it, besides I'd rather made a new path than wasting time looking for the previous one. but if it's any consolation, it was damn hard. – It might had been true, but nobody bought it. Kanon walked the treacherous trail as if he had been there hundreds of times.

– Where are you going?

– There's no need to risk all of us in finding out the general situation. – He turned next to a rock and disappeared – hurry, get in! – as the Mariners reached the point where the sea dragon disappeared, they found a perfectly hidden trench with an excellent view. – Stay put and cover me.

– what will you do?

Kanon sat down putting himself as comfortable as possible. He seemed to go to sleep. But then his cosmos materialized in the shape of a eight year old boy on ragged clothes which stood up in his place

– What the? – The marines were amazed by Kanon's astral projection. What amazed Ikki was finding out none of them had any idea Kanon could do that, and...

– You can change the shape of your astral projection?

Kanon nodded – I'll go check what is going on – Said both the real Sea Dragon Mariner and his astral projection as it jumped out of their hideout down to Poseidon's Palace.

Ikki sat next to Kanon, he realized the reason he was brought along was because his mentor didn't quite trusted his former partners. Not that he would expect betrayal, but rather doubted their performance in the battle field.

The sea generals sat down around, waiting while only Krishna mounted guard. Nobody said anything. But they all turned to Kanon when he spoke later on.

– I'm at Atlantic North pillar. By the looks of this place I can only conclude the pillars have been restored.

– Who could possibly do that? – Said Isaac disturbed

– Our god Poseidon decided not to rebuild them – Added Sorrento – It wasn't him

– Kanon? – Asked Io, but the Sea Dragon took a while to answer

– We've been invaded alright. There are a lot of soldiers around, impressive only by numbers

– I can't see anyone – Said Krishna from his post – From all the way over there, the main temple seemed deserted

– We might have stumbled upon a trap – Answered the sea dragon

– Like they were preparing an ambush?

– But I can't see any leaders around as to identify our guests... this bunch don't amount to much. I'm going to get closer.

It took Kanon a really long while to talk again.

– I'm at the main building. I don't really get what is going on. This people is living here like it's their own place – He was annoyed.

– Whose army is this?

– Someone's coming...

– This is unnerving! – Complained Io in a low voice

– Do not distract him – Said Ikki. And so everyone shut up

– I found the trident... – All the Mariners stood up and got closer – It is at the private chambers, Amphitrite has it.

– Amphitrite? – The Mariners tensed up like the name alone was a bad omen

– We must recover it – Said Krishna, and the rest got ready to run heads first into the fight

– Wait. – Said Kanon.

– What for?

– We were sent to investigate. Fight and we'll withdraw – Said Ikki – I mean Athena's support

– You cowards... – Called Io

– How was she resurrected? How did she get in? What kind of army is this and how was she capable to build it up so fast? – Said Kanon – The trident is important but we can't recover it if we end up dead by being reckless. You do know having Athena's saints support doesn't means they'll fight instead of us if we fail, right?

– Let's calm down and stay put. – Requested Sorrento sitting down again.

All others did the same, Krishna went back to lookout.

After a brief silence, Kanon frowned and snorted calling everyone's attention

– How are things looking from over there?

– The same – Said Krishna

– Good... then prepare of immediate retreat at my signal. – All Mariners stood up confused.

– Didn't you just say not to fight? – Claimed Isaac

Kanon did not replied anymore

– He is not fighting – Said Ikki getting ready – He'll be making a run for it.

– Did he got cornered or something?

– He could just vanish his astral projection

The Sea Dragon scale abandoned him…

\- golden triangle – and he sent it away through a very small version of the golden triangle. He shifted taking a deep breath – golden triangle…

\- the hell is he doing? – asked Io

Looking at Kanon tense up, nobody said anything else to avoid distracting him.

The door to the chambers was wide open, there were only two guards in the hall and Amphitrite was there talking with one of her Oceanids, when the Sea Dragon Mariner entered by the window, snatched the trident from the goddess' hand and made a run towards the exit. Oddly enough not one Mariner went out, but two, each with a trident, and ran away in opposite directions. The goddess called for her guards who stood there stupidly before the orders sank in. They began pursuing the fugitive nobody could find.

And nobody would, those were only illusions. The real Sea Dragon scale holding the trident was still in the main chambers. It disassembled itself and crawled into a nearby closet carrying the holy weapon, while some other illusions wreaked havoc leading the enemy troops away from the fastest escape route. As the enemy looked for the fugitive in North Pacific buildings, Kanon went back to his comrades.

\- what happened? – asked Sorrento

\- I hid the trident, and made them think I ran away with it through North Pacific. - He looked tired. By going down to Atlatis, using his astral projection for so long then sending Sea Dragon Scale to Noth Atlintic Pillar to retrieve it from the main chambers with his astral projection so he could steal the trident and hide it while his illusions made everyone think he was somewhere far away, Kanon was near his limit, he needed to rest. But he still had to retrieve the trident, such silly hideout would soon be discovered, and if anyone recognized him which was more likely, North Atlantic would be overflown with enemies. – I'll bring you the trident, it's not safe were I put it. As soon as you get it, leave. – He concentrated and went away again before anyone could say anything.

The Sea Dragon Scale went out of its hideout moved by Kanon's astral projection. Still holding the trident, it jumped out of the window and carefully ran towards Atlantic North. Someone was bound to spot him once he went out on the road.

– He's done something – Said Krishna from the lookout post. – There's a commotion down there.

The other marines approached him to look out of the hideout.

\- he's been found out

The riot was quickly escalating. All the Mariners could feel the fluctuations in Kanon's cosmos, what kind of diversions was he pulling out to cover his escape? Would he made it?

– I see him – Said Krishna. – Everyone ready!

An awful lot of soldiers were pursuing Kanon's astral projection, two Oceanids among the foot soldiers were of especial concern, they were set on killing him but fighting them on top of everything else was surely too much.

– We must help him! – Said Io

– Do not blow our hideout yet – Replied Ikki

– Krishna! – Screamed Kanon, once he got close enough. The Mariner jumped out to catch the trident thrown in their direction – Galaxian explosion!

Krishna caught the weapon as Kanon's attack reached it's targets

– Mu! Now! – Called Ikki and they all were quickly teleported back to Athena's temple, where all the goddess' saints had assembled.

– We are back! – Said Io and Isaac surprised. Then the Mariners turned to their God standing in front of them and Krishna presented the trident.

– Our God Poseidon...

Julian took the weapon and he immediately recovered from the mysterious illness of Amphitrite.

– What happened? – He asked

– Amphitrite is responsible for this.

– We sent you to investigate, yet you confronted this unknown enemies.

– We didn't. The one to identify the enemy and retrieve the trident was Kanon.

– He did that on his own?

– Never did he put us at risk – Added Sorrento

Although Kanon had arrived with the others, his consciousness hadn't returned yet. He was sitting down, tense as if he were still fighting, guarded by Ikki. Overall, he looked as if in REM sleep only his eyes were half closed glowing gold.

– What is this? Is he still fighting? – asked Isaac to nobody in particular

Mu couldn't take his eyes from that man after everything his friends told him, yet he didn't feel anything towards him aside from the obvious confusion. No attraction, compassion, anger, sadness, nothing. If anything, looking at him made Mu anxious, there was something… twisted? about him…

– Dunno about the other pillars, but that covers one week rent of Atlantic North suites at most. – Kanon said coldly.

– So he is still fighting – stated Angelo

– Kanon… – Milo turned to Shura, certainly worried about their friend not coming back yet. The Capricorn called the Scorpio's attention to the Gemini's sudden frowning.

– Someone else must have joined the fight – said Isaac willing to go help

The dynamics of the battle surely changed, because Kanon seemed to focus yet his cosmos began fluctuating dramatically.

– Kanon, come back – said Camus, but before Saga could warn him about how dangerous it would be to distract his brother in the middle of a fight…

– Galaxian explosion! – Kanon's cosmos peaked and he made the movement as if launching the attack. That got some witnesses scared, but nothing happened in Athenas' main hall, so it must have been his astral projection making the mess. Although – What...? – His surprised gesture twisted horribly in pain as his whole body shook as if electrocuted.

Saga immediately reached out for him, channeled his brother's astral projection to send his own and – Galaxian explosion!

His attack surely hit the mark, and both twins came back to their senses. As Saga moved back, Kanon sat up holding his head as if it were to explode.

– Kanon! – called Milo and Camus

– Are you alright? – asked Shura

By looking at them, he recognized his surroundings and realized they had been teleported back at Athena's temple. He turned around looking for Poseidon, he kneeled before him in respect as soon as he spotted him

– My God, Amphitrite had taken over Atlantis looking for Triton's Scale. She's followed by the Oceanids and is looking for you. One of them recognized me as Athena's Gemini saint so they are coming this way. It won't take long for them to arrive. But we'll hold the perfect position to strike them down shall Athena support us. – He looked intently at both deities

– I offered Poseidon my support in this dire time and I shall reiterate it, should he requires it.

– What's on your mind, Sea Dragon?

– I've read about our enemies in the scripts you allowed me to study, my God. I've got a pretty good idea of how to deal with them. And just now I battled two of them and I got them figured out. Had I been fighting in person along my comrades, the battle would have been ours. Yet, if you concede, I have a plan to rid you of them with close to none casualties for both our parties. – Kanon looked down humbly

– What is it you are not telling me, Kanon?

The Hellene flinched. It was unusual for the seas god to call anyone by their name rather by their title. Kanon could not tell if he was mad, suspicious, concerned or what. But there was no time to waste!

– My god Poseidon – Both of Kanon's knees touched the ground – I've given you nothing but reasons to suspect of me, and yet I still beg for your mercy. Shall I publicly disclose what I found out, we'll lose our advantage. But if it cannot be helped, if I'm not to be thrusted, by your command I'll confess only to Sorrento and stay aside.

Julian nodded and called his generals attention hitting the floor with his trident

– Mariners! Support Kanon on this fight. You are now at his command.

The sea generals saluted their god and stood by Kanon, so the man turned to his goddess

– My saints, follow Kanon's lead towards this victory – Said Athena

All of her saints saluted too.

Kanon shivered. He then stood up avoiding by all means to make eye contact with his brother, who remained in silence.

– All gold saints are to take their regular positions at their temples, but Aries and Taurus who will remain in here as last stand off. Pisces and Cancer, I'll talk to you separately. Silver and bronze saints shall get evenly distributed to guard the stairs going from Cancer temple to here. It'll be your duty to wear down the enemies advance and ensure nobody goes past the gold saint before you. Shura, take care of their disposition. Ikki, lead Seiya, Shiryu, Shun and Hyoga on a diversion before Aries temple. You guys borrow the gold cloths of your mentors to this end. Face the enemy and loose on purpose, take as many of them as you like to make it believable, so the enemy gets confident into Gemini's temple. Stay behind and make sure all of them get in, dispose of anyone left behind. Mariners you are fighting there with me, I'll give you further instructions once we get there. Let's go!

After watching Kanon command, Saga felt unworthy of sitting in the throne. So he remained there, standing by it.

As everyone got outside, Mu and Aldebaran sat at the stairs and Shion showed Poseidon and Athena to the back chambers where they could wait for the battle result. Kanon stood by the door discussing something with both Angelo and Aphrodite. By their faces, it was an important task and not quite a pleasant one, Aphrodite didn't look too cooperative. Kanon put a hand on his shoulder and they looked at each other a brief moment. Then the Pisces sighed and shook off his hand shrugging in agreement. They nodded with determination and all three of them went outside.

– What kind of decisive information Kanon holds about this fight that disclosing it to the rest would compromise victory? – Wondered Aldebaran out loud

– Know your enemy and know yourself to fear not a hundred battles; know only yourself and you'll suffer a defeat for every victory you achieve… – Replied Mu something he had heard Dokko say once.

– What he told us is hardly workable for us to know our enemy; we only know ourselves, but he knows us so surely he trusts we'll manage on our own. What would he know about our enemy that makes him sure to win without involving us?

Ikki and his friends made it to Aries atrium just in time to prevent the invasion. The 12 flames in the clock lighted up as their diversion began

– Take care, Kanon. – Called Angelo as the Mariners went through his temple

Kanon only nodded, wondering if by chance the Cancer Saint sixth sense had alerted him of his intentions.

– Only Kaza and Sorrento will come down with me. – Said Kanon stopping half way through the stairs – The rest of you wait in here and destroy anything coming your way while the flames in the clock are lit. And I mean anything, even us. No mercy, no questions asked. Nothing shall reach Cancer temple. Nor you friends, your comrades, your childhood crush, your rolled over pet, any astray children, nor a noodle bowl, not a freaking leaf carried by the wind, nothing. Understood?

– Yes, sir!

– You don't go up either, under any circumstances, while the flames are lit. – He told Kaza and Sorrento, they just nodded

– Let's go. – The three Mariners went down the stairs and stopped again at the back entrance of the Gemini temple

– Sorrento, you must guard this exit. Do not hesitate to use your death melody even against us if we try to go up while the flames are lit. – Sorrento nodded. Kanon intense look worried him. Was the enemy capable of manipulating people? Well both Kanon and Kaza excelled at such feats... or was Kaza a traitor!?

– Kaza, you come with me. With our manipulating abilities combined we are sure to end this battle without a fight – Kanon turned to the temple, dedicating a last meaningful look to Sorrento

– Wait a second, Kanon. You have been giving orders here and there, yet you haven't told us anything about the enemy. What is it that you know? At least tell us

– I've read countless times the scrolls Poseidon has. In one of them it explains Amphitrite and the Oceanids' capabilities. To command the sea life, the currents, the storms, and so on. While I was fighting at Poseidon's temple, two Oceanids tried to get me. One of them was a blond young girl with the power over darkness, the other was a short woman of bluish hair who could create illusions recreating the worst memories of her enemies. There's no record of any Oceanid having such powers... yet, didn't you mentioned to both Sorrento and me you had a sister which whom you trained?

Kaza became nervous

– How did Amphitrite learn the way to get into Poseidon's temple? How did she knew it was empty? How did she found the trident? Only the Mariners knew all this, you let them in!

– It wasn't me who betrayed Poseidon. It was he who abandoned us!

– Sorrento!

Kaza was about to attack but before he did that, Kanon grabbed his hand, and it looked to Sorrento as if the Gemini temple took them inside itself

Then he turned and saw the gold cloths borrowed by the bronze saints returning to their rightful owners.

– It must mean all of Amphitrite's soldiers had arrived at Gemini temple...

Something like the expansion wave of an explosion made Sorrento back away from the building, and an eerie cosmos engulfed it all.

– What on Earth was that? – said Aldebaran. Both him and Mu turned to Saga

– Hold you positions – was all he said – this invasion is no different than any other. Stick to plan and trust your comrades.

The battle at Gemini's temple had everyone nervous. Everyone. Seven full hours had passed and it still raged. Nobody had gone out, and the flames in the clock dimmed

9 and a half hours

10 and a quarter

11 and 50 minutes

Exactly when 12 hours passed Poseidon and Athena came out of the back followed by Shion, to meet Saga and the gold saints guarding the place. Both were visibly disturbed

– Let's go down to Gemini – Requested Athena – And Shion teleported them there as the last of the Pisces flame got extinguished. Upon noticing, the saints in the stairs went into the nearest temples. There were still invaders in the Sanctuary, but a fight up was unlikely.

Angelo and the Mariners were already at the back courtyard of Gemini temple by the time other gold saints appeared.

– The fire from the clock has vanished, – Said Dokko – But Kanon cosmos is still burning in Gemini temple, nothing else… Mu!

The Aries saint was petrified of terror with his eyes fixed in the darkness within the temple.

– Mu! What's happening? – Aldebaran took him by the shoulders

– Answer us, Mu! – Aioria stood by them worried as Shaka.

– Its Kanon… – Dazed Shion held his head as if covering his ears would shut out all the disrupted mental waves coming out from the temple. Milo hurried to support him – What's going on in there? this is unbearable.

– Kaza, the hearts hunter, has the power to use his enemies' most precious memories against them. – Explained Poseidon – But tapping into the inner turmoil of such a tortured soul as Kanon was his demise. Kanon couldn't say anything to successfully lure all the enemies into the Gemini temple, where the resulting disruption of being subject to Lymades attack could be contained and nobody else would get hurt.

Shaka sat down next to Mu and Shion and began meditating. Soon he was levitating

– Kan! – His concentrated cosmos created a protective barrier for the lemurians

– Kanon is driving them insane... – Said Shion recovering – We must find a way to stop him.

– Mu! – As the Aries body became limb, Aldebaran supported him.

– You should not be here – Said Poseidon to the Lemurians – Your keen telephatic habilities make you vulnerable to Kanon's disruption

\- He did warned us about Kaza and his sister. – said Angelo. – He said the key to beat them would be by ambush in one strike, since they had absolute advantage in a head on confrontation. Perhaps only Shaka could hold his ground in such a fight

\- Not many of us would like to engage in battle like that – said Aphrodite with a bitter grin. – I'm not quite fond of being relied on for something like that.

The Gemini cloth was sitting out back of the temple. Saga was standing next to it looking to the pitch black void beyond the temple entrance. Shura, Camus and Milo were close by, unsure of what to do. But beyond the guarding columns of the entrance, where everyone only saw darkness, Mu saw a fierce storm. The wind in there seemed to whisper always the same words.

"None will pass" "i'll guard this temple" "i'll stay in here" "You'll stay with me" "Stay in the labyrinth" "Forever" "You look for the way out" "it is right before you" "The deepest darkness" "The brightest light" "Blinded by them you'll never find it" "Leave Athena in peace" "Let's atone for our sins in here" "Despair" "Forever" "Stay here" "Forever"

– Kanon... Kanon! – instinctively Mu sprung forward away from Aldebaran support, desperate to help, but as soon as one foot got out of the barrier he stumbled and fell to the floor – Kanon… – Tears rolled down his face – Help… Saga! – The pope turned to him - Help me! Let me go!

\- Mu?

\- Come back! Saga!

\- Mu! What are you talking about?

But Saga knew the one calling for him was not really Mu, he just caught on Kanon's disturbance

\- Again… - only Shura heard the Pope's whisper before facing the darkness again

\- Saga?

\- You won't really leave me here right? – Mu kept voicing the distress coming from the temple - get me out! Come back! – Aldebaran grabbed him and set him closer to Shaka, so his concentrated cosmos could better shield him from the disturbance

\- I'm coming… - The pope entered the labyrinth

– Saga! – Shura was about to follow him but

– Shura, stop.

– Athena

– You can't help them. Do not enter there, they'll destroy you. We might lose them in the labyrinth. I can't afford to lose anyone else.

Once inside the labyrinth, the atmosphere was truly dreadful. It didn't feel like a static silent labyrinth anymore. And as the light and darkness changed, so did the halls and the stairs. All sense of dimension and perspective was lost. Looking at the ceiling, Saga saw more stairs and halls folding over one another to the infinite. The worst part were the waves. Every so often a powerful wave flooded a corridor or created a splashing waterfall on the stairs. The water just moved fast from one way to another, not compelling to gravity at all. Each time it broke against an obstacle it produced a deafening noise, like thunder.

– Kanon!

Saga began walking. He knew there was no point on running around looking for his brother since the labyrinth was only an illusion. At least this time the creator was indeed inside the temple

Saga needed to break Kanon's concentration, call his attention, but how? He didn't want to attack him to achieve that as he did before...

– Kanon! Answer me!

Saga kept walking. He found a dead end around the corner. It was some sort of cave with an exit. Upon approaching it he noticed it was barred and the view outside was a cliff by the sea on a stormy night.

– Cape Sounion...

Saga stepped back, away from the bars. Then turned around and went back the way he came... But the labyrinth had changed so not too long afterward he found another cave exactly like the one before.

Clenching his fists he tried to retrace his steps, but a wave came trashing down from above and dragged him around. It made Saga crash against the bars behind him. "I can't breathe" as the wave returned, it grabbed him and pushed him back into the labyrinth. It left him on some stairs as it moved deeper into the maze. Saga coughed and gasped for breath. "The water is part of the illusion" he told himself once he noticed he was indeed dry. – Kanon...

As he tried to stand up, he heard another wave just about to wash him over from the left.

But his cosmos burnt and the water violently passed around him without doing any harm

– Saga...

Saga turned around. Kanon was there as if the water had brought him. But it surely was an illusion too, because this Kanon was much younger than him. As young as he was when Saga trapped him in Cape Sounion

– Kanon! What are you doing...?

– Waiting

– Waiting for what?

– For you...

– ... I'm here Kanon. Come with me

Saga tried to reach him, but a violent wave tore him away from his brother

– You never looked back, you never came back

Saga turned around. The kid was in there, sitting in the floor. He grabbed his head in pain as blood leaked between his fingers.

Saga tried to reach him again but another wave lifted him from the floor and tossed him around as a dog with a rag doll, until he hit a wall and fell face first into a small pond.

Saga looked up.

– This was no food. – Said the kid who had just caught a fish and began biting it with teary eyes

– I was so thirsty – Turning to the left, Saga saw the same boy trying to hide from the merciless rising sun

– It hurt – The kid threw up. Clearly he was running a fever.

But as Saga stood up, the illusions vanished.

– Kanon!

The floor gave away and Saga fall into the water.

– Saga help! Let me out!

He saw Kanon losing hold of the cell bars and his consciousness as more water came in.

The water now turn into rapids carried them both deep into the maze, and although the brothers were very close to each other, all of Saga's efforts of trying to grab his younger brother were futile. They fell over an edge. Saga hit some balcony, Kanon kept falling out of sight.

–Kanon... Kanon please. I'm here. I've come. I'm sorry I'm so late. - He got no answer – Kanon...

– Saga's cosmos is burning

Camus stood up. He had been waiting outside with everyone else.

– Are they going to fight? – Shun looked at Ikki

– If Saga fights he might get out of there. – Said the phoenix.– But we might never see Kanon again.

– Is it that bad? – Whispered Aioria

Mu felt terrible weak. His link with Kanon was affecting him

– What is this place? – asked Kanon standing on a cliff during evening

Saga now 13 years younger too was resting under a tree.

– Don't you remember?

Everything was calm and warm, even cheerful. The waves gently pulled the sun into the horizon and the breeze danced around. There was not a cloud in the sky.

– We used to come here often. You played me pranks and I tried to teach you how to use your cosmos. We would have super and even spar a little before I had to leave

– Cape Sounion. The way you remember it.

Clouds began obscuring the sky. The sun became a light too bright to stand being under it.

– ENOUGH OF YOUR STUPID MEMORIES. EVERYTIME YOU BRING THEM BACK IS A MERCILESS TORTURE! AS IF IT IS MY FAULT THOSE TIMES WERE GONE! BUT THEY DROWNED IN THE BOTOMLESS PIT OF YOUR TWISTED AMBITIONS! YOU DESTROYED THEM! NOT ME!

– Kanon please...

– Tell me... Why is Aioros dead? You loved him...

– Kanon...

– Why is he dead? The one you loved more than me! Aioros... That radiant personification of all that's good and righteous. One freaking smile from him was all it took to shove me out of the picture as if I never belonged there. I'm painfully aware there's no comparison point between us. Hell, if that smile had been for me I might have as well forsaken you too, Saga, I don't know. But how is that any fair? Whatever he did you would follow. It was funny at first, but as it continued it became rather insulting. How could I lost you to someone who thought of you the same as everyone else? You were nothing like everyone else! We were so close until all of a sudden this meddling crashes between us taking you away and I am the evil one in the story? You think I enjoyed watching all of your efforts to get his attention fail? It pissed me off! The only thing holding me from trashing him around was you. You told me, if I ever dared approach him in a way you didn't liked you'll be done with me. I couldn't freaking believe that. All the more reason to wish him cold. And yet I bore with watching you suffer because of an idiot I couldn't even pin point from a crowd! So tell me, Saga, why is this spectacular person dead? You even went to the lengths of casting me into the worst possible place in the world for his safety. As if you'd wake one day to find out I sneaked into Sagittarius's chambers and stabbed him in his sleep. WHY IS HE DEAD?

– Shura... Shura would have never caught up with him, if I hadn't stricken him first

– Why do you do that?

– Kanon…

– I will tell you why. Because Pope Shion choose him and not you.

At that point, Saga's cosmos like a landslide became a wreck as dangerous and chaotic as Kanon's

– Aioros... Pope Shion couldn't choose between us. I was confident I would succeed him because I had a plan, a vision. I couldn't understand why Pope Sion, being who he was, would settle for ruling only this small place, when the world outside was overrun by injustice, suffering and catastrophe. Once I were Pope, it was my dream to unite the world under one guidance. To achieve long lasting peace. I was sure we could attain it under Athena blessing. Aioros didn't agreed. At the time I couldn't get why... It was just as you said. With just one look from Aioros, I was erased from the picture too. Aioros... Aioros was everything I was not, everything I wanted to be. This noble righteous person everyone thought I was. It was really exhausting trying to live by everyone expectations only to come short.

– Because that is not who you are... Back then... At cape Sounion... I wanted to give you the world you dreamed.

– Your plan was total craze.

– You and I could have ruled the world. With Pope Shion out of the way, the rest would have been easy. Nobody could have ever stopped us...

– You wanted everyone dead!

– How could I let them live after the wrong they played on you? How could I let him live after taking your dreams from you? But it was foolish of me to think you needed me, that I could be of service to you. You fared well enough without me. I must say you surpassed my expectations...

– Shut up...

– You used your demon fist on Pope Shion so he would name this out of the blue Arles guy his successor. Even Aioros fell for it at first and you fooled everyone for 13 years.

– The night I tried to kill Athena... Aioros found out the truth. I killed Pope Shion, blamed it on him, tried to kill him, and even sent Shura after him. Aioros is dead...

– You can't blame any of that on me. It was all you. The day you died... I could not believe I were still alive. I wished the whole world to be destroyed. It was then when I found Poseidon. And you know what follows. It was my intention to avenge you... You say I was evil, you feared me as such, when I did nothing but to think of you.

– I am sorry, Kanon. I always feared you, I always doubted you, I was never fair to you, but I missed you, Kanon. Even if you don't believe me.

– No I don't. But whatever I believe doesn't matters. Only Athena's judgement matters.

– Why? Why didn't Aioros came back? Why did I?

– Good people don't win wars. Maybe he was a Saint too good for us, or might that be just me idolizing him after all this wreck? In either case, are you not Pope now?

– I am

– Have Athena not welcome you back?

– She have...

– Don't you wish to serve her?

– I do...

– Then quit whining around and take responsibility for what you did! Aioros might be gone but Aioria, Mu, Shura and I are still around. This place need leadership, guidance. Athena needs warriors and protection. You gave your life to her, so if you can't live for you do it for her!

– Kanon

– No, don't speak to me. I don't want to hear anymore from you.

– Kanon!

As the powerful cosmos keeping everyone away faded, Mu stood up and sprang forward startling everyone else. Only Shura reacted fast enough to follow him into the temple

As the saints outside entered the place, they found Amphitrite's soldiers lying around

– Are they alive?

– Yeah, completely out

They first saw Shura, standing frozen in the hall. As they got closer they saw the reason of Shura's stillness.

Saga was sitting in the floor holding Kanon. He was clearly alive as evidenced by his cosmos shrouding the twins. But His expression was empty and his eyes were half closed.

– Saga?... – Mu had approached them. But he couldn't get any reaction from the older twin. With some vague angst clutching at his heart, Mu reached Kanon. Lying there the younger Gemini looked lifeless.

– Is he...

Before Seiya could voice his fear Athena walked forward and kneeled beside the twins

– Saga, – She rested her head against his temple – It is your turn to wait.

Some tears escaped Saga's eyes but finally they closed. His cosmos disappeared as he fell to the side...


	20. Chapter 20

Hello!

Thanks for waiting!

Here is the new chapter, hope you like it

Feel free to review

– Pope Shion – Said Shura just the night before – The only ones among us capable of succeeding you are Aioros and Saga.

"Yes, only him and Sagittarius, thanks for the extra stress, Shura." It was wrong, it was plain wrong. Aioros should succeed Pope Shion. Why was anyone even considering him for the job? Saga haven't slept one bit since the meeting. There was no way he would get chosen. Aioros would, he would be the new Pope. And Saga could not stand it anymore. As soon as the sun came down again, he sneaked out of the Sanctuary, walking the hidden paths he knew so well until he reached the sea. It wasn't even midnight when he reached Cape Sounion, but the sound of the sea that he usually found comforting, sounded kind of alien. But there were no storms coming… As Saga hurried up to his destination, he looked around as if he had never been there before. "I am in the right way… right?"

For a moment he stopped. He couldn't quite recognize the place he was at. When was the last time he was there? It must have been at least six months… but even so, the landscape wouldn't change so drastically as to get lost, right? But he had been wandering for too long, he should have already arrived… where was it? had he walked too far already?

But then he saw the large boulders he was looking for. He went towards them a little calmer. He slid a bit down the side and turned, and just as he expected he found a wooden cabin cleverly hidden from view from shore.

He was in a hurry to enter but he stood there frozen before doing so. It was empty, there was nobody inside, he was certain. He looked up at the sky to figure out what time it was… stil it wasn't midnight.

"what the hell? Where is he?" He pushed open the door and walked in darkness towards the back of the small cabin. "what is this?" A cabinet. A newly made cabinet. What was it doing there? He forced himself to go slower through the drawers until he found a candle. Not in the mood to look for matches he used his cosmos to lit it. "where the hell am I?"

The rotting wood had been replaced everywhere, and there were mostly new furniture wherever Saga looked at, there was even a small cooler in a corner, but a fine layer of dust covered it all, the cooler was empty. "He's been out for a while. Where would he be?"

Saga turned to the bed and found the old mechanism still in place but the upper bed had a very comfy brand new mattress and bedsheets. "where did all this came from?". Just out of curiosity, he pulled the cord to check what was hidden under it and found a few small boxes orderly placed and a lot of glass bottles.

Saga took one of said boxes and opened it. "the hell?" there was a good load of money in it, well, a good load of money for someone who didn't even used it. "No way…". He then took another, it had the same content. "Are all the same?" no. two were empty and something rattled inside the last one. Saga's hands shook when he saw inside a deck of cards and some dices along with some notes. He didn't dare read them, but under the light of the candle he noticed the writing in them was not Kanon's, much less the dark red lips shaped stain in one of them. Completely shaken, Saga grabbed one of the bottles at hand and… yes, it was wine. Upon a closer inspection there were a few empty bottles but there was an open one.

– Kanon…

Kanon was in no hurry to get home. As the sun rose, the party at the Captain's was still raging, but he had been helping out like crazy with the preparations the whole week, he had no mood or strength left to stay and enjoy it. As soon as his job was done, he picked up his stuff and left. Everyone was so drunk in the festival merriness nobody even noticed.

It didn't matter. The payment he'd collect in two days would surely made up for it. He still hadn't decided what to use the money for, getting it was accomplishment enough. Maybe he should use it to move out of the cabin, the captain had offered a room and food for his work at the bar. It was quite a tempting deal. But in order to do that, he would need to let Saga know so he could find him… on second thoughts it might not be a good idea to tell him anything. He was rarely ever around, but he might not approve having his brother sweeping floors and kicking out drunkards instead of training to serve Athena.

But then Kanon came to a sudden halt when the boulders hiding his house came into view. He then sprang forward with joy when he noticed his brother's cosmos at the cabin.

– Saga! – Then his sixth sense kept him from going in. What happened? There was something awfully wrong…

– Where have you been? – He was sitting at the table in complete darkness

– At the bar… – Kanon mentally kicked himself. A bar was the last place in the world a saint should be in… but he wasn't a saint, was he?

He had no idea what happened. He was sure to be standing right by the door when all of a sudden the world became a bunch of stars and the pain in his body made him realize he had crashed upside down against the back wall.

– YOU REEK OF ALCOHOL! – Well, that's because one of the waitress spilled a glass on him, but Kanon's lungs lacked air to explain due to the impact. – IS THIS WHAT YOU DO WHEN I'M NOT AROUND? – Saga stepped on his chest throwing at him the cards, the dice and a bottle that crashed very close to his face, splashing more alcohol – BETTING AND DRINKING WITH LOCAL RUFFIANS? – Kanon shook his head weakly and whispered something – EARNED IT? AT A BAR?! – Saga repeated, lifting him from the floor. What was that in his eyes? Envy?

– I… work… there

Saga snapped. He grabbed his brother like a doll and threw him to the bed.

– At a bar… you earned this much money, enough to rebuild the cabin and get new furniture, working at a bar… – Kanon's sixth sense went nuts, he desperately tried to run away but Saga punched him so hard back to the mattress that the whole world went black. – Your manager must be very pleased with your performance… – Saga tore Kanon's cloths, but the younger brother was too out of sorts to even notice. – To pay you this much. – The older twin stripped from his cloths as he spoke

– Stop…

– So why don't you please me, for a change?

– Saga…

Saga almost jumped out of his skin when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder

– Shura, Shion… – He was not at the cabin by the sea, he was up in the pope's chambers

– Are you alright? – Asked Shion – You are pale

– No… – Saga confessed – I finally understand your decision, Shion. I finally get why you choose Aioros and not me. – He took a hand to his head – I've been told, but I didn't get it. That is until now… – He side glanced at his reflection in the nearby mirror. He then turned to look at himself when the Pope's necklace called his attention. He grabbed it as tears streamed down his face. – I'm not fit for this post, I shouldn't even be here. – He took off the necklace

– Saga – Once more Shura tried to approach him but Saga made him grab the necklace instead of his shoulder

– What you said… of me always thinking the worst of him, it's but the tip of the iceberg. I've done to him… way worse than that. In retrospective, it is amazing he is still alive. Athena might have forgiven me, because she is a merciful goddess. If Kanon cannot forgive me is only to be expected, he is but a man, it's alright. All I want… is for him to wake up. – He crumbled down in the nearest couch and didn't spoke any other word.

Back at that dreadful morning, two weeks before throwing him into the Cape's prison, Kanon had indeed done his best to please Saga, despite himself, despite the hearth break and the pain. He could have fought back, but not only he didn't even screamed or tried to escape, he followed his brother's every command as promptly as he could.

By noon Saga left back to the sanctuary again, after washing any evidence of what he did from his body. And he didn't even cared to look back at Kanon, who at some point must have fainted from the abuse. "why didn't I stopped?" Saga could not stop shaking "Kanon, how could I ignore him begging for dear life?" Saga was a mess of guilt "why didn't I go back? Why couldn't I remember until now? Kanon, please wake up, come back!"

– He is indeed pretty disturbed… – said Shion as he went out of the room – how long will you keep torturing each other?

– Gather the others as we discussed, Shion – said a pretty familiar astral projection. – Tonight it all will end, one way or the other. It has to… for everyone's sake…

Out at Cape Sounion, the sea was just as restless, crashing loudly against the rocks as the night approached.

In the middle of the night Saga's sixth sense not only woke him up, it made him spring up and stay on guard. He had fallen asleep sitting in the floor, leaning his back against the bed in which Kanon laid. He wasn't fully aware his brother was no longer there, but still he walked towards the balcony. Someone was out there, shrouded in shadows and way too close to the handrail than to the door.

– Kanon

– Saga – He was looking down to the valley and the refuge, lost in thoughts. He only gave his brother a side look before looking down again towards the Gemini temple – You haven't rested a bit, have you?

– No... – "why are you worried about me when you are the one who spent so many days unconscious?"

Kanon let go a long sigh

– Athena is waiting for me. – Kanon moved towards the door – I'd rather go to her.

– Wait – Saga didn't move aside. Kanon stood before him, but with his gaze down. – What can I do to fix this? Us? If I have to wait thirteen years, I'll...

– Life is too short to waste it waiting for things that'll never come to pass, Saga – Said Kanon placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. The older twin felt a bolt of pain striking him hard through his chest

– There must be something, someway... – it was almost a plea

As Kanon stepped pass Saga, the former Gemini saint grabbed the hand letting go of him and the collar of his brother's shirt, pulling him for a desperate kiss.

Kanon's heart skipped a beat, but Saga failed to notice. Since he got no other perceptible reaction from his brother, Saga pulled back, feeling disappointed to the point of even feeling sick, he was convinced Kanon's frown was one of disgust

– I'm sorry… I won't bother you again…

Shrouded in his misery Saga turned to the balcony and looked out as Kanon stared at him hesitant before walking towards the exit. The pope closed his eyes as the door opened. Once it closed he felt as being shoot and bended over in pain.

– You are an idiot! – exclaimed a wicked and furious voice in the darkness – What the hell are you crumbling down for? Turn around and go get him!

– Leave him alone… – Mumbled Saga – Just leave him alone

– What are you talking about? Are you seriously going to let that maggot just look down on you? On the Pope? And walk about like he owns the place? You ought to teach that ingrate a good lesson, he must know his place!

– Stop! Shut up already! All this time it's been me making his life a hell. I won't consent on it anymore. You know your place and let him be, or I'll… ARG! – Saga fell to his knees holding his head

– or you what? what are you going to do, ridiculous weakling? Without me you'd be still clinging to his tunic. You are too weak to stand on your own. I made you the strongest saint alive!

– You are wrong… it was him… – Saga made an effort to stand up – If I ever were the strongest saint alive it was because of him… to keep him away from the battlefield… Kanon… – The pope looked up to the Gemini constellation – I was so happy to learn he was alive and well, so proud to see him wear the gold cloth… – Saga walked towards the balcony – He is stronger than me already and… I'm sure… – but he bended again in pain when he reached it, yet he struggled to remain standing – He'll be the greatest Gemini saint in history…

– Nonsense! That treacherous little…

– …so long I keep you away from him! – Saga's cosmos began burning wildly – GEMINI!

But as soon as he called for the third gold cloth, his appearance changed. His hair turned grey as he leaned on the handrail.

– You are two of a kind, treacherous scum. – He said standing straight – Did you really thought Gemini would come over for the likes of you? One more thing Kanon stole, one more thing to make him pay for.

– Stop…

– Go back to sleep, chump, I'll take care of everything this time…

– No…

– Saga! – Kanon rushed towards him followed by the other gold saints wearing their sacred cloths

– Kanon! – He turned back to be himself for a brief moment but – No! Back off!

– Darn it, how many times do you need to get killed to stay dead? – Said the evil voice to the gold saints – Aren't you tired of it?

– Who are you, coward? – Demanded Aioria

– Huh? I'm Pope Saga of course. – Said the evil entity with a grin – You know that already

– Bullshit! – Screamed Kanon – You are some meddling deity taking cover under my brother's flesh. Identify yourself!

– Ah–ah, Kanon. That's no language to speak at Athena's temple.

– I'll send you to her as tribute as an apology.

– Oh you want to fight me? All of you? who is the coward in here? Although it doesn't matters, you were no match for me before, you aren't now. So come! All of you or one by one, it's the same. Death was not nice before, it hasn't change since the last time. You all were granted new lives, why waste them in here?

– No, they will not fight you. I called them over to keep you from running away with Saga. I'm more than enough to deal with you

– You? Sorry, I don't think you'll dare. I've abused you for so long in so many ways that the only logical explanation for you letting me have my way every time is that you enjoy it maybe even more than I do. I don't think you can do squat.

– Saga! Did you heard what he said? – Kanon approached with determination. – He just confessed, before all these witnesses and me. He did it all. I always found pretty disturbing how everyone said Gemini Saga was the living depiction of a saint, and yet he could just trash me around on a wimp and act as if nothing happened. To me you were just a psycho, a megalomaniac. But now it makes sense. There's no way you could commit all those atrocities and keep going. It wasn't either that you happened to forget. – The evil entity grinned the teeth – You were not actually there. It was him!

– Ah! – Saga took his hands to his head

– Identify yourself at once!

– I am… Gemini Saga…

– No! – Screamed the real Saga – Who… are you?

– He is surely a Nyx, but not one of the tough ones, because those we already defeated. No, some irking maggot Hades just wanted out of the way of the real battle. "If he fails, no harm done; if he succeeds, good for us." Right? Let's see… At first I thought maybe you could be Apate, considering how you fooled everyone up until now, but in 30 years you haven't actually accomplished much, so no. You have nothing good to say about anything, and talking ill stuff seems to be your only ability, which explains why you had to take a very powerful person to actually have things done. so… Are you Momus? – The wicked entity gave Kanon a killer glare. – I nailed it! Momus, one of the few nyxes allowed into Olympus, who was kicked out because of his insufferable nagging. Because that is all you know how to do! – Kanon wasn't holding back his taunting in the least – You've taken hold of one of the most powerful humans on earth and all you achieved was getting him killed. No, worse than that! In 30 years you haven't been able to fully subdue one human, let alone the whole mankind. Some god you are! A complete disgrace! But that's to be expected because it happened to be my brother Gemini Saga the one human you choose to take on and he can not to be subdued by the likes of you! You lost before you even started!

– Insolent mortal. – Momus couldn't take such arrogant mockeries any longer – I should have killed you when I got the chance

– How you like to talk big. – But Kanon kept making fun of him – If you could kill me, I'd be already dead. You got plenty chances. But Saga would never let you. He kept watching out for me despite your constant instigation. Admit it, you are but a failure. Do the other Nyxes still talk to you? When was the last time you communicated? If I were them I would pretend that I do not know you and walk the other way.

– I don't need them! I'll kill you myself! – Momus sprang forward and grabbed Kanon in a lock, ready to snap his neck. – Humans should learn their place, I am a god!

– Kanon! – The other saints worried, but he stopped them with a gesture of his hand

– Any last smart remarks, idiot?

– Saga, I always blamed you for a great deal of things when in all honesty I wasn't quite the good brother I could have, I used your alleged wickedness to justify my own. So if this is your will, if you want me dead I'm ok, I won't blame you, go on. But if it is not your will, and you are only submitting to this guy, I will never forgive you! You hear me?! Fight him off and decide yourself! – Kanon's cosmos rose and Saga's resonated with his forcing Momus to let go.

– Kanon! – He let go.

– Saga! – Kanon turned around and trapped his brother in a lock – You've fought this leech on your own all your life, never allowing it to completely take over. But now you are not alone, let's do one more effort, Saga! Don't give in just yet! – Their cosmos burned up wildly – Now, Athena, Shion!

Then a powerful beam of golden light shone on them

– No! what is this? – Screamed the dreadful voice – Not again!

– Leave my brother alone, you pest! – Kanon placed the seashell locket on his brother's chest. Saga screamed like he was being split in half. A burst of hostile cosmos hit the balcony and both twins fell to the void. The rest of the gold saints looked down from the broken structure of the pope's private chambers. The only one to follow them down was Shura.

Shion and Athena appeared then among them. The holy girl was carrying her shining shield

– Shion, bring them up.

The former pope did as told so he teleported the twins and their friend up from the bottom of the cliff.

– Saga? – Kanon was kneeling down holding a fainted Saga, Shura was next to them – Saga… wake up… – There was a trail of blood in his face

Shaka approached and channeled the Pope as he had done with Mu

– I can't find any significant physical damage or any anomaly in his cosmos

Aioria got close and used his healing abilities to no avail. Saga didn't respond.

Kanon's cosmos began burning warm and gentle, calling for his brother – Don't leave me… – Saga's cosmos began resonating with his twin. The older Gemini frowned and a pained sigh escaped his lips as he leaned against his brother.

– Kanon? – Saga shuddered before trying to hold himself up. – What happened? – He put a hand to his head but stared blankly at it when he got it wet in his own blood.

– I got him… – He showed Saga the locket. – Momus won't bother you again…

– Momus, the god of blame, – Said Shion and Saga turned to him – Another offspring of Nyx…

– Was I possessed? – Saga was still too out of sorts to fully understand what was going on

– It was Poseidon who figured that out and gave Kanon Theseus' locket to pull him away. – Said Athena

– I'm sorry… – Saga turned in Kanon's direction as he whispered – Saga… for leaving you alone with that for so long… – Only Saga could see the streams of tears Kanon tried to hid behind his hands and he was deeply moved.

He hugged his little brother and Kanon couldn't help to hug him back, but he tensed up as the older Gemini leaned on him and turned limb.

– Saga!

– Won't you patch me up? – Nobody but Kanon heard the faint whisper

– How bad is it? – Kanon grabbed him, afraid he would faint. Saga just shook his head. – Hold on. – Kanon lifted Saga up and took him to the bathroom – Shura!

The Capricorn followed them and helped Kanon get all the supplies to patch up Saga as the other saints went out. He left them in the bathroom deeply surprised at the care and concern on which Kanon tended his brother.

– A shower would definitely do us good… – considered Kanon and turned the faucets – Come on, rid of this – He softly told Saga as he helped him take off his tunic and the rest of his clothes. He just leaned on the wall as Kanon stripped too. – careful not to slip. – He told his brother as he helped him into the shower. Saga didn't do much aside from leaning on Kanon as he cleaned and dried them both. With a towel wrapped around, Kanon made him sit down as to look at the wound on his head. – It looks like a scratch, you've had worse…

– You ought to know – Mumbled Saga with a faint smile in his face. He remembered many times his little brother tended his wounds in the darkness of Gemini's private chambers

– How do you feel? – Asked Kanon and his brother immediately leaned against him as if too tired to support himself straight. – I'll be done in a minute… – Replied Kanon as he finished patching him up – Should we go to sleep? – Saga groaned. Kanon took him to the bed and helped him put on some clothes after getting dressed himself. He wasn't feeling like going back to sleep, he just woke up. So he waited until his brother fell asleep to get out of the room.

As expected Shion and Athena were waiting for him in the Pope studio

– How are you feeling? – Asked Shion

– Trashed.

– And Saga?

– Same. He is asleep. I'd like to return this to Poseidon… – He showed them the locket, it glowed eerily and they all felt like someone was staring back from within – We don't have a safe place to put it. And it will be dangerous to keep it where there's so many people. There'll be less chances for it to fall in the wrong hands if it is kept at Atlantis vault.

– can you do this alone? – Asked the holy girl.

– If Shion drops me by Cape Sounion it'll be safer.

– Where?

– Atop the cliff – And so, Shion took Kanon over there. The sea was supernaturally restless – It seems he is expecting me…

– be careful, Kanon.

He nodded and jumped into the waves. Right after the splashed water settled, the sea recovered it's calm. It didn't took him long to return. He went up the way of the temples until he reached Athena's hall at sunrise. After reporting he was allowed to seal the locket in Atlantis vault, the only actually secure place he'd known, he went back to check on his brother. Saga was completely asleep. And so he sat down in his bed for a moment, he was exhausted. He was so ready to be knocked out for another week, he just laid down and fell asleep right away.

Worried, Shion went to check on them around noon, and he found it really unusual to have the twins so peacefully sleeping next to each other, like the world was of no concern to them. He decided to let them be at least until sunset. He'll try to wake them up by then because he really needed to properly asses their health.

A little before that, Kanon's sixth sense woke him up. Saga was having a nightmare, he was clenching the bed sheets and frowning. Kanon held him tight and shook him a little

– Wake up, Saga. It's only a dream – He was careful not to be hit in case Saga made any sudden move. But the older Gemini did open his eyes upon his brother contact, although he looked around without recognizing his surroundings. At least until he found his concerned eyes looking back at him.

– Kanon… – He whispered after touching his brother cheek to confirm he was not looking into a mirror. Kanon nodded and Saga relaxed.

– How are you feeling? – Asked the younger twin sitting up

– Lightheaded… – He took a hand to his head

– Well that's good. It means there's only you in there.

Saga half smiled to his brother's joke

– How long we slept?

– I got no idea. – Kanon turned to the clock – A century or more for all I know. But first things first… – He lend a hand to his brother

– Why do you want a shower before food? – complained Saga before accepting his brother help to stand up. They proceeded carefully. The world did spin a bit around Saga but it soon passed.

– call me a cleanliness freak. I've noticed I'm more obsessive than Camus. Maybe that's what happens when hygiene items are scarce, I'd really enjoy them when available… can you walk?

– Yeah… sort of – Saga though about Kanon living in the wild. – Won't you like to try the roman bath?

– What? Sure.

Kanon helped Saga reach the place since the floor refused to stay completely still under his feet. The younger Gemini opened his eyes wide when he saw the baths.

– Never tried one?

– Never though I'll ever try one again.

Kanon shook his head. They quickly cleaned themselves at the showers and entered the bath. Ah, the water was so good…

– Kanon…

– Huh?

– What you said is not entirely true

– Is it ever? – he rolled his eyes – What you mean?

– About Momus… about him being the one committing all crimes and not me. It's not true. All he could do was talk ill about everything. He indeed took hold of me for one or other thing every now and then but he never got complete control over me as Hades did with young Andromeda saint. So even when I was possessed, it is only a mitigating circumstance, it does not exonerate me.

– could you please cut your selfless martyr act, please? – Said Kanon annoyed

– It's not an act… – Saga was deeply worried, but as much as he needed to come clean from all this mess, he didn't wanted to trigger another fight with Kanon

– I know, but I'm not in the mood to hear you speak like that. My goodness tolerance is riding low… – the twins fell silent for a moment, but then the younger spoke – I do forgive you Saga, everything. I've made a life out binding people to my will despite whatever was going on with them. I've seen the consequences of this for others. So I can understand what you went through, being prey of someone like that. Besides, it was a god, not just any smart–ass. I'm actually impressed you managed to coupe with him for so long. I can only image how it was like to have him 24/7 in the back of your head. You too please forgive me for doubting you, for not noticing and helping you sooner… and for using you as an excuse to wreak havoc.

Saga nodded.

– thank you, Kanon. – he mumbled.

They both relaxed as they enjoyed the bath.

Saga looked down for a moment. Then he looked around as if he had never before been in there. Kanon noticed he shuddered slightly before sliding a bit further into the water

– What is it?

It took Saga a while to answer

– It's too silent… – He whispered before sliding until the water reached his chin

Surprised, Kanon looked around. Well it was indeed too silent, but haven't it always been like that? "Surely not". Noticing how uncomfortable Saga was, Kanon began humming the first random tune that he could think of.

It was Saga's turn to be surprised, but also glad.

– Aren't you getting hungry? – Asked Kanon noticing how Saga was getting drowsy again

– Since I woke up. Are we clean enough yet?

Kanon splashed Saga's face

– Now we are, let's go

So they went out of the bath, dried themselves and went into Saga's dressing room. Kanon had to wear his brother's cloths since he didn't had anything else, but just as he finished dressing, the lights went out.

– Hey! what gives? – But Saga pulled the garment down and so Kanon saw in the full body mirror he was wearing the pope's black robe – What? Wait, no! take it off! – He tried to take it off

– Leave it on! – Saga did the top buttons so Kanon couldn't take it off and ended up struggling with the garment as if it were a strip jacket

Then they heard someone entering the main chamber and knocking on the door. The twins exchanged looks as the same mischievous though crossed their minds.

– coming!

They nodded in agreement and Kanon hurried to properly wear the robe as Saga helped him get everything else.

Shion, Shura, Shaka and Aioria had gone to check on the twins. The former Pope knocked on the room and felt relived upon hearing a reply. They didn't waited long before the door opened.

– Huh? – Shaka was surprised. He noticed the swap right away

– Saga, Kanon, good to see you awake – but Shion didn't

– I guess you must be fine if you are in the mood to be playing silly pranks. – Said Shura

– pranks? – Shion looked closely at the twins still not getting what the prank was

– I told you the goat wouldn't fall for it. – Said Kanon to Saga. The name calling gave him away

– Kanon?! – Shion and Aioria were stunned.

– In all my life I've never been able to fool him. – He said taking off the necklaces and trying to figure out how to remove the sash – Help me out! – He asked Saga, who immediately set it loose so Kanon continued – I wonder why? – And gave Shura a suspicious look while he undid the buttons at the back of the tunic – How do you reach the rest? – He asked Saga

– You just need to undo two and you can take it off – He just pointed the obvious

– Well, duh – Said his brother and pulled up the tunic

– You are simply not so handsome – Said the Spaniard in his neutral matter–of–factly way

– WHAT!? – Screamed Kanon dramatically tossing the tunic to the floor. Saga hurried to pick it up if only to hide his face in case he blushed up. – I thought I'd rid us of warmongers but it seems I missed one.

– You were going to find out one way or other, you got talent for that, so better I tell you myself. The one I like is your brother, not you. I'm sorry.

– Oh, yeah? What does he have, that I don't!? – great mistake – No, don't…

– Papacy

– Answer… – Kanon got mad for walking straight to that one – I know I can't compete on that but do you need to be so mean?! – He claimed as if offended, and turned away – It's your loss, Shura. Such selfish interest would lead you nowhere. Just don't come to me crying once Saga friend–zones you for life.

– Not even with a rum bottle?

Kanon spun around quickly and approached Shura

– Make it five and I'll surely be there for you – He said in a conspiratorial way while passing an arm around his friend's shoulders – come rain or shine!

– Talking about selfish interests – Saga rolled his eyes

– Throw in a few more and I might even help you out, because what are friends for?

– Hey!

– Deal – They shook hands

– HEY! How much help do you think he can be if I'm hearing all your evil plotting?!

– See how I can't ever mistake you?

Letting go of the Spaniard, Kanon considered it all and agreed, but still gave Shura another suspicious look

– ok, today I'll go with it… – He then turned to Saga then back to Shura and added – But, just in case, I'll be watching you – But then Shura made a front double biceps pose, not that he were the most muscular dude around – Ok, I won't!

– I could have gone for a side chest pose, but it won't work with a shirt

– Thanks Athena. Let's leave it like that. – Then, something occurred to Kanon but just before he could do anything Saga put a hand on his shoulder – Those are MY cloths. Go tear yours elsewhere, Hercules.

– Aww, Saga!

– The least I need is a bodybuilder exhibit in here. First because I'll beat you both any day, second because… – but Saga trailed off and Shura was the only one to react fast enough to keep him from hitting the ground. Both him and Kanon helped him to the sofa.

– What a way to score some points, goat – Shura ignored him as Saga just gave his brother a disapproval look, but Kanon just pushed him a bit and added – Make it double and get us some bruncher, won't you?

Shura nodded and went away

– bruncher? – Asked Shion

– breakfast, lunch, dinner – explained Saga as Kanon sat beside him

– How long were we out? What time and date is it?

After a week of apparent calm, once more a mayor commotion shook the sanctuary. All saints rushed out to the point of conflict.

There, at cape Sounion, a crazy sequence of explosions threatened to shatter the land.

– What is going on?!

– Those are Kanon and Saga – Said Shura

– Is it a battle of 1000 days?

– Did they finally reached breakdown?

– That's not it – Shaka was admired at the twins' power

At times the ground shook, the sea was pushed back, steam clouds raised to the sky, intense burst of light made almost everyone look away and step back.

– Athena!

Seiya saw her first. She was standing on the cliff looking down at the battle taking place all around her. Aioria was the first one to reach her before a mayor collision threw off balance most bronze and silver saints.

And then they saw the twins.

They were dressed more or less the same, nobody could tell who was who. They stood still as if caught in each other's illusions, their intense looks hooked to one another, their cosmos raising at unbelievable levels. It created a vortex of sand, seawater and wind.

– Galaxian Explosion!

Everyone moved back as two galaxian explosions collided and tore the landscape into a pillar of light.

As the light faded, the saints looked down. Both Kanon and Saga where standing challenging at the edges of a crater in the beach. Both looked mostly unscratched and their cosmos still kept the sea at bay.

There was a sudden change in the atmosphere, and one of them rose a hand towards the sea.

– Another dimension!

Just like that a gate to another dimension opened. The one to open it was surely Saga.

He closed it, then

– Another dimension… – He reopened it slower this time

Kannon mimicked him. He concentrated his cosmos… but he couldn't pull it. So Saga closed the gate and showed him again how to open it.

– Another dimension!

– Another dimension!

A second gate opened next to the first one. But it was too unestable. Kanon closed it and tried again as Saga held his open.

– Another dimension!

The initial instability soon passed as Kanon was able to hold it.

Saga's gate closed, but then the older Gemini interfered in the other one.

– Dimensional vortex!

The gate to another dimension distorted and became a violent vortex pulling the sea, the sand and the air. They held it under control for a moment, then they made it collapse and close. And suddenly…

– Another dimension!

It was clear that Kanon didn't expected Saga to drag them both to another dimension as he got surprised and tried to escape unsuccessfully.

– What just happened?

– They got dragged away?

In the Gemini's absence, the sea came back and filled up the crater

– Don't panic.

– But Milo…

– They should be back any moment…

– How do you know that?

– Saga saved me once taking us away from the battlefield with that technique

– I thought only the lemurians could teleport.

– With my teleportation I can move from a place to another. – Explained Shion – The Gemini's another dimension is another thing altogether, it can not only move matter, but energy itself and alter the flow of time, subjected to the will of its creator. Saga learned it by himself after he acquired the Gemini cloth, the same way Kanon learned his "vanishing" abilities from the Gemini's restrain. Gemini Aspros took Mephistopheles Yoma to a dimension that moved faster than light, therefore negating his time control techniques. Then he took us through the gods passage from the underworld to the Elysium

– Here they come

The gate opened again and the twins appeared. Off course Kanon's aim was off and they fall to the water.

Both Camus and Milo jumped down from the cliff not really knowing if they should be worried or not.

– So now we have a pool instead of a beach...

The first one to surface was Saga, he just stayed by the edge, not really willing to get out yet

– Good morning to you too, Saga... – Called Milo

He looked at him and nodded, but didn't said a thing.

– What was this all about? – Camus looked up to Athena, who Aioria was escorting away

– Care to give me a hand? – Said Kanon once he surfaced next to his brother

Camus leaned forward to help him out, but immediately regretted it when Kanon grabbed him and pulled him into the water

– What?!

Milo was so surprised, he couldn't avoid getting pushed into the water too by Saga, who had just gone out from there

– What's the big idea!?

– Nothing at all. – Said Kanon swimming to the edge and getting out.

– One bloody scary pair... – Said Deathmask

– You've been strangely quiet today. – Said Saga back at his chambers, when both twins were preparing to sleep

– You sure you are better now? – Said Kanon sitting on the bed – Can you really resume your activities tomorrow?

– I can't stay idle forever. Shion has been covering up for me but I am the pope. I must resume my post and tomorrow is a day as good as any other… – Kanon remained quiet – Why? – Saga noticed now it was his brother the anxious one

– All of a sudden I feel like running away…

– What?

– Actually I was hoping you'd join me – He said with an ironic smirk but without looking at his twin

– Why? Did something happen? – Saga sat on the bed next to him

– No, it's just… – Kanon trailed off. Why wouldn't he look up?

– I'm just resuming management, you know? Locking myself in the study to figure out how to get us supplies to keep us going until the next holly war. Shura told me you kept yourself busy on a pretty tight agenda so you can go back to that. Whether you stay here, go back to Gemini temple or pick someplace else, it's ok, as long as you are available when we need you. You don't need to take on activities as the others, although it'd be a great help for everyone if you do…

– Do you have anything specific you want me to help with?

– The night guards and cadet training

– You want me to look after some kids? – He said alarmed – Like I'm a role model. What am I going to teach them?

– You have been checking us out since you arrived, what do you think we need?

– Are you serious? – He directed a suspicious look towards Saga

– I am. I spend most of my time up here, so I can only know what I get reported. Which means I only see this much – Saga made a circle between his index and thumb – I established the cross teaching to find and close any gaps the individual mentors might have but I don't think that is enough. There are a lot of hurt and inflated egos around. Dealing with that so everyone collaborates towards our common goal it's been a nightmare. I used to rule by fear but you can only go so far on that wagon. I don't really know how to inspire them to do things on their own.

– And I do? – Kanon arched an eyebrow skeptical

– At least better than me. I just had to see you lead Athena's saints and Poseidon's mariners. Not one person hesitated to follow your instructions. Not Mu or Aldebaran who aren't used to stay back. Not the newest saints who hadn't fought a real battle before. Not your old comrades who are not very fond of you. Not anyone.

– When you act like you know what you are doing… – Kanon rolled his eyes and looked down again

– Its more than that

– Yes, actually knowing what you are doing, well, sort of… – He sighed – Although most humans are idiots, even animals understand not dying. So all you need to do is honesty making emphasis in how we are helping to not die and… – There was such lack of conviction he didn't even finished the sentence. He sighed. Why was he so insecure all of a sudden?

Saga wanted to comfort him and so he got closer as to put his arm around Kanon's shoulders, but he retreated immediately when the younger Gemini tensed up and looked away as the older tried to rest his chin on the closest shoulder.

It wasn't quite the gesture or the closeness what got Kanon uneasy. It was that it reminded him of Mu. Well, for the longest time it was the Aries the only one to get concerned enough about the Gemini as to offer any kind of comfort. Kanon missed him dearly, but after he did to him, indeed he felt like running away as far away as possible. He hadn't told Saga anything about it and he doubted he could.

But not knowing what it all was about, Saga misinterpreted the gesture as Kanon still being wary of him and therefore reluctant to be touched by him, instinctively moving away. After all, Saga touch had rarely even brought anything positive for him

Kanon noticed Saga turning gloom as he climbed to the opposite side of the bed. "what did I do?". He feared maybe his brother got disappointed due to his unwillingness to help – Saga?

– I am sorry Kanon. I was just looking for your support, I didn't mean anything else by leaning on you

– Just now?

Saga nodded

It took Kanon a while to get what Saga meant

– Saga… – It was the older twin's turn to tense up – Do you really desire me?

He shifted uneasy before answering

– I'm not sure how much of it was Momus and how much of it was me. I missed you, and it made me crazy with jealousy thinking you might be with someone else

A weird silence took hold of the room. Saga feared the worst when he felt Kanon standing up and walking towards the door, but then the lights went out after the click of the lock was heard. When he turned around, his brother was climbing the bed straight towards him

– How much of it was Momus and how much of it was you… – He said on a husky voice

– Kanon? – But before he could say anything else, Kanon closed in for a deep kiss. Saga instinctively moved back but it was not enough to avoid him. He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder to push him back but ended up pulling him closer. The younger Gemini backed only to sit in his brother's legs and took off his shirt. Saga couldn't really think straight. He grabbed Kanon's hand to stop him but couldn't do much to keep him from reaching his pants – Kanon…

– Shouldn't I trust you?

– You can trust me

– Show me

Kanon kissed Saga again and it was impossible for the former Gemini not to answer back. Saga placed a hand on Kanon's cheek. It caused him to sit even closer on top of his brother, who reacted pushing him up and sending shivers down his back.

But as their excitement grew, Kanon's attention began drifting away, like it did every time he had an encounter with someone he wasn't very interested in. Who could have guessed he could fool himself with his own illusions to make more bearable acts he wouldn't engage into otherwise? That was actually the reason why he could not properly remember most people he shared a bed with. Back then Kanon did it on purpose, only as a means to an end, he could go through such endeavors just to appease himself or get something else from otherwise unwilling people. But this one time he did it unconsciously, rather out of habit?

Unaware of this, Saga's free hand caressed one side of Kanon's face while he placed a track of kisses along his jawline towards his neck and his other hand went to stroke his brother's broad back. The younger Gemini leaned against his older brother.

It was when Saga pushed his twin back against the mattress, that Kanon came back to reality

– Saga... – he whispered as distress began building up in the pit of his stomach

But Saga failed to detect anything odd, aside from the dreadful scar of Poseidon's trident, he had just seen the scars of Milo's needles in that otherwise perfectly tanned skin. When did they fought? Saga's fingers followed their deadly path. All of them but Antares. For Milo to land so many hits, it was clear Kanon wasn't fighting back. He could have killed him, and yet he didn't. "Where was I when this happened?", he frowned mad at himself and leaned forward to kiss one of the scars on Kanon's chest.

It was then when the older Gemini noticed his brother's uneasiness, yet he attributed it to nervousness and leaned forward to kiss those trembling lips. The last of their cloths slid down the side of the bed, but as Saga positioned himself on top of Kanon, the younger Gemini adopted a very submissive attitude that Saga found oddly familiar and not quite right.

– You sure you want to continue? – asked the Pope in a husky voice. The Gemini nodded – you know we can stop at any time – he whispered, but his twin shook his head. As Kanon laid bare under Saga, the younger Gemini began feeling anxious, yet he tried to remain calm

Yet Saga's sixth sense made him hesitate

– go on…

Saga reached for his night stand. After what happened with Shura he decided to be better prepared. Although he wasn't expecting anything close to the current situation. As he opened the drawer to take out a small bottle of lube, he suddenly wondered why Kanon hadn't mentioned anything about it.

– Relax, Kanon…

He indeed was tense, yet he managed to calm himself enough for Saga to properly prepare him for his entrance. Saga became fascinated with his brother. He had never paid enough attention before at how alike they actually were. It was completely surreal.

Saga pulled one of Kanon's knees over his shoulder

– Let me in...

And so Kanon did

Saga kissed Kanon dearly and slowly pressed forward as his brother clung to him and hid his face in the curve of his neck.

– Ah Kanon… – Saga wanted to look at his face to make sure everything was alright, and found it very worrying how reluctant his twin was – Kanon? – he stopped – Kanon… – he insisted. The younger twin finally let go of his brother and lay limply in the bed. A cold hand of fear squished Saga's heart by looking at him. That expression, those eyes. Saga had certainly seen them before, but he couldn't recall where until Kanon turned away. – No, please no, Kanon! – But Kanon was not there at the time, he was lost in his memories of the first and last time they were together like that – Kanon, look at me – As he didn't respond, Saga covered him with his body and rested his forehead in his brother temple, his cosmos shrouded them both – Kanon, please, it's me. – whispered Saga to his ear – I need to know if I'm doing this right or I'm hurting you. I'll stop at any time, just tell me. – Kanon made an effort to look back at Saga. Ah, the warmth of his cosmos was reassuring. It had nothing to do with the one that wrecked him so many years ago.

"It's gone… it's really gone…" Kanon shook off those dreadful feelings and made an assessment, yeah, he was in no real pain, it was only in his mind, in his memories. He held Saga trying to focus in the reality. He began moving calmly. His older twin felt relived and so he gained confidence to continue.

Only then he really began enjoying his brother's attention

– Saga…

Saga placed Kanon's hand on his own shoulder.

"Let go" echoed Saga's voice on Kanon's mind. "let go of those memories. Let me forge you new ones"

– Show me... – "Show me I can trust you again"

– Kanon…

Saga nibbled at the side of Kanon's knee while moving back and forth. The younger twin shifted under the other's weight to better accommodate him.

– better like that? – asked Saga with a smile.

– you tell me – whispered Kanon as he began moving on time with his brother

Saga nodded, oh Kanon could tell he was not going to last much longer. He couldn't help to chuckle amused. Saga tensed up as his thrusts gained speed.

– ah… Kanon… – he looked into those sapphire eyes, looking for the smallest hint of shadow and found none.

– Come now… – said Kanon, looking up to those mirror eyes that reflected all his care and concern, the relief and the sense of safety he felt. He held thigh the man on top of him and kissed him with passion. Saga almost roared as he released all of his sorrow and regret from his soul.

As he lay on top of his brother trying to regain his senses, Kanon held him dearly and stroked his hair. Yet his deep sigh made his brother wary.

– Kanon? – he said moving back

– hn? – As Saga sat on his own legs, Kanon rose on his elbows to look at him

– Kanon you haven't…! – oh, Saga couldn't hide his shame when he noticed Kanon's manhood still hard and loaded. But before he could panic, his brother kissed him dearly again

– don't fret, it's not your fault… – he whispered on those lips. With Momus gone, it was clear to Kanon that his twin was not very experienced in the matter. In retrospective, it was really improbable Saga and Aioros had much chance to experiment all there was to do living how they did.

– but that was not the idea– said Saga a bit calmer but still concerned

Kanon considered it for a moment… – well, uhm… – he found himself unable to voice the obvious alternative at hand…

But Saga got the message – go ahead

Kanon kissed Saga as he took some lube and slid a hand under his older brother. He shivered and grabbed Kanon by the shoulders, slightly leaning on him. Saga couldn't help to moan as his twin prepared him, and what a delightful voice. Kanon rested his head against his brother's neck to better enjoy his voice. Upon noticing the younger's attention, Saga turned away embarrassed, Kanon just smiled and pushed him back to the mattress.

– Ready? – he whispered somewhat nervous. As Saga nodded, Kanon began pressing forward. Once again the former Gemini was expecting a due punishment for his wrong doings, he was expecting Kanon to seize the opportunity to get back at him, and make him pay. But once again he was wrong. Kanon was being just as careful as he had been. Saga let go a deep sigh. – Are you alright? – He nodded.

Kanon didn't intend to take long, but noticing how his twin got excited again, he changed his mind, yet as much as he wanted his older brother to enjoy the moment, he was aware it was not his place to show Saga anything as he had done with Mu.

Mu…

Darn it. what a way to spoil the mood.

Kanon took Saga's ankles and placed his brother's feet on his own chest. The older twin unconsciously began pushing the younger back every time he thrusted forward, increasing the pleasure and need.

Kanon had never paid much attention to his brother either, and upon wondering if that's how he should look too under the same circumstances, he suddenly got mad at all the faceless people he allowed to see him like that. Just one person in the world deserved it aside from his brother and the thought made him thrust faster, willing to witness his brother release once more.

And so he did, seconds before his own climax.

Kanon let go of Saga, allowing him to regain his breath, and lay face down beside him, with a weird mix of feelings about what just happened.

– Would this count as narcissism? – he wondered out loud stretching his arms under the pillows

– At least as messed up, yes – said Saga with a hand covering his face

They both chuckled. Neither could bring himself to feel bad about it

– Kanon… – at the call of his name, the younger Gemini looked up to the older one. Saga lay on his side and looked at him – I've lived my whole life doubting you and I want to change that. From now on I'll believe in you…

Kanon was about to tell him not to do promises he might not be able to keep, but looking into those stern eyes he couldn't say so – You won't be disappointed

– … then please be honest with me. How exactly did you managed to survive all the time I was not there?

– I told you back then. I got a job in a bar with good pay.

– please elaborate

– well, I mopped, swept, washed the dishes, picked up some supplies, made payments, sorted the bar, took one or another customer back home, took out the drunkards or dealt with the troublemakers, whatever the captain needed. He never let me get closer to drinks, much less to the betting tables... there was a small band that played every other day and I at times joined them

Saga rose his eyebrows surprised – what did you play?

– … nothing… – Kanon turned away embarrassed – I sang…

– you ought to be good if they let you do that often

– sort of

– bet you got fans? – Saga remembered the letters he found

– I got good tips – Kanon got even more embarrassed, although he wondered why all of a sudden if he had never really cared about that before.

– is that all? – Saga's gloom tone of voice made Kanon forget about it and turn to him concerned

– pretty much, why? – he was really surprised to find his brother's eyes blurred with tears – Saga?

– that means… Kanon… Kanon, was I your… first…?

Tears rolled down Saga's face as Kanon silenced him with a hand to his mouth

– Saga… – he said in a soft voice – do you remember what happened that night?

Saga shut his eyes as Kanon let go of him – I… raped you, Kanon…

– how, exactly? – Saga blinked surprised by the question – I mean, what exactly did you do? – Saga considered, and tried to recall it… and he could not. "was it that atrocious my own mind blocked it?" – Saga – he turned to his twin – just now you said you'd believe in me. Then believe what I say. Nothing frightened me as much as that dreadful cosmos that's been plaguing my dreams ever since it trashed me and left me to die in the water prison, I could never mistake it, and that was not you. By sharing this night with you, I've confirmed it, it's gone. – Kanon stroked Saga's hair – I'm not a masochist, I've got no reason to cover you up for such an atrocious crime. I'm telling you the truth. – Kanon got closer to his brother – Momus wanted me dead. He would have killed me if you hadn't stopped him every time. – Saga kissed his forehead – Now that he is gone, I don't think I'll ever fear anything again.

When pope Shion announced he would soon chose a successor Saga became restless. Before he could be openly denied what he thought he deserved, he ran away looking for Kanon's support and snapped by not finding him at home. When he went back, he learned Aioros was appointed pope in his absence. He couldn't bear it. Once again he looked out for Kanon but all he got was his curses and mockery. That was it. Kanon was imprisoned, Shion murdered, Aioros framed and the whole sanctuary turned to chaos

– I won't leave you alone again. Kanon, you can always count on me. – Kanon sighed – Also, I don't want to hold you down anymore. Don't you hold back for me either. If there's someone else beside me, I accept it. Feel free to go. But know... I'll always be here for you, whenever you need me. – Kanon looked up not fully understanding why he said such things – Go back to Mu, he must be waiting…

Saga was greatly surprised to see Kanon's hurt expression just before he turned away

– I can't go back… – Said Kanon as tears rolled down his face

– Huh? – Saga was stunned – What do you mean? – He rose from the bed and put a hand on Kanon's shoulder – Kanon?

– I… I've lost Mu forever. I… I can't go back to him.

– Kanon, what are you talking about? – Then Saga remembered Dokko told him they had a major fight at the end of the last meeting – What happened?

– I wasn't supposed to survive… I wasn't supposed to come back… He said… he'd wait for me… so… so I made him forget about me…

– What?– Saga wasn't sure he heard right – How?

– A new technique… I used it against him the night I left… He was so mad… he'd been so down… I wanted him… to at least go back to the way he was before we met… so he could try again with someone else… – Saga was shocked. He had no idea how to handle such a situation, neither as a brother neither as pope. – premeditation… ambush… betrayal… I'm still not one to be in here!


	21. Chapter 21

hello!

ok, a lot has happened but i managed to complete another chapter, i hope you like it

sorry it took so long. i usually write stories from the end backwards. I mean, i have the characters and the ending figured out, then I work a way to get there. but i derailed from the original story i had planned when i wrote about kanon erasing mu's memory, so this chapter was completely improvised and the next one will be too. i hope is not so horrible

thanks for your support and feel free to review!

* * *

– Didn't you planned to come out and let everyone know you are here once Saga and Kanon fixed their issues? – Asked Shura to the cloaked figure sitting next to him in Athena's gardens

– I'd like to. But Saga is busy supporting Kanon on this one. I'm afraid that if I were to come out now they'll separate…

– I think you are just making excuses. If you don't want to go back, just say so and leave. There are other ways to serve Athena than being imprisoned in here

The cloaked figure sighed

– … I'll talk to Athena…

– You are late already – Shura stood up ready to leave

– Why do you care? I though you'd be better with me out of the picture

– If you were out of the picture, I might be slightly better. But even if you are hiding you are not out of the picture. I don't like secrets, and I'm not Kanon to be sneaking around undetected. I'm getting tired of amusing you, it's becoming too much trouble.

– You just wanna beat me to Saga in plain view, don't you? Since when are you that confident?

– I'm not afraid of taking you on fair and square, actually I think it'd be simpler. Are you hiding from me then?

– In all honesty, I'm rather concerned about them, Saga and Kanon. And also about the legend that's been created around me. Both the good and the bad…

The situation at the sanctuary didn't seem to improve in the least for the gold saints. Granted, Kanon was not as unreachable as before, he could be approached and talked to, his help could be acquired, he would properly attend matters assigned to him, he would still train as usual and manage the mess in the shrinking unclassified section of the library... But he still avoided getting involved in any activity that required more than two or three other people, he would vehemently avoid public places, more so any kind of social events, his economy of words made him manage himself almost in monosyllables, well he even spent most of his free time in seclusion in the third temple, as if the sun would be upset if it ever caught him out not on duty.

– Since my memories were discarded with such ease, I can only assume they had next to no value. – Mu's indifferent green eyes were fixed on Kanon at the time he said such words – So I'm not interested in getting them back. – Shion and Saga were shocked – Let that be his punishment. – He declared and turned around to leave. The former pope tried to make the Aries reconsider, but the Gemini stopped him.

– All this mess happened because I tried to impose my will on someone else. – He explained – That's a mistake I would not dare repeat. If he doesn't want his memories back, we should respect that. I don't think I could bring them back even if I wanted anyways. But, Mu, at least allow me to free you from the influence of my oblivion strike. Shaka is right to fear you might experience some other unknown side effects...

The Aries agreed to that much and so the Virgo and Leo saints were summoned to Athena's hall that morning to assist in the procedure. The Indian saint in particular was not very pleased to learn the Lemurian would be subject of another weird move from the Greek, but he didn't complained until after it all was done, when he found out Mu's memories were not coming back. At light speed Shaka punched Kanon so hard, he hit and damaged the nearest wall with the power of the impact

– Shaka! – Since the Virgo seemed ready to blast away the Gemini, the former Pope stood between them as the actual pope hurried to check on his twin. – Stop!

– What is wrong with you? – Demanded the Leo, who was busy attending a fainted Aires.

Shaka couldn't say a thing, he couldn't explain himself, he just felt an urge to murder Kanon like he never felt before. He got scared. More so when the Greek looked up at him accepting in silence whatever he decided to do to him.

– Stay away from him... – That's all he could mutter. Kanon nodded and Shaka backed away

– Take care of him... – Pleaded Kanon as he saw Aioria and Shaka take Mu away.

Once the door to the main hall closed behind them, bitter tears began flowing down Kanon's face. The world blurred away in a light so bright, he couldn't stand looking at it. He tried to hide from it, to flee from it, but he couldn't stop shaking, he couldn't put himself together not even to crawl away from the spot he had crumbled at. This time, not one sound came out of his mouth, he completely lacked the strength to pull the needed air to scream of despair, to plea for mercy or help.

Yet Saga reached out for him and Kanon abandoned himself to his brother's care.

That night as the gold saints and their disciples were going back to their chambers for the night, they were greatly surprised to find Shaka and Aioria about to punch each other before Aries altar

– But it is not alright! There must be something we can do!

– Stay out of it, Shaka! You'll only make things worse! If you do care about Mu, stay put and help me out in here!

– But...!

– It's over, just let it go!

– No! I cannot let it go! I cannot! You were not there! Aioria, you were not there the night Shion was murdered. Everything changed, just everything... I did think it all was lost then, and just when I was starting to accept that, I saw hope and I had faith and I cannot just let it go again! I owe him that much!

– Faith... Prove your faith staying put and letting things find their way on their own!

– Dammit Aioria! We made an oath to protect people back when we got the gold cloths, have you forgotten? How can we call ourselves gold saints if we cannot protect one person?

– You are confusing things. We are here to protect all people, not just the lucky ones you or I care about! You are being selfish and are getting obsessed, and you are no good to anyone like that!

Watching Shaka so desperate and nervous was as disturbing as watching Aioria afraid. As they got back inside Aries private chambers disregarding everyone else, Milo followed them to find out what was going on while the others continued their way up.

– I wonder if this has anything to do with Kanon

As soon as Shura heard Angelo mutter such things to Aphrodite, he sprang forward full speed towards Gemini temple. Since he confirmed it was empty, he tried to reach to his friend through cosmos and he found it even more disturbing not to get a reply. So he reached out to Saga instead, he explained everything. The Capricorn rushed up, making a small stop at his temple

When he got to the pope's chambers he found Saga really worried about his brother who had spent all day in bed, not sleeping, drinking or eating a thing, don't even speaking a word. Well, at least he was not wasted like the last time but…

Saga wondered what would Shura do with his guitar. But if he expected him to play something nice, he was completely mistaken. The Capricorn dragged a chair from the living room to the dorm, making a lot of noise. Then he slumped on it and began playing, loudly and fast.

Well for Saga it wasn't quite bad, but for Kanon it was annoying as hell.

– Where did you learn to play? At a deaf hall or a Parkinson support club?

– By myself, mostly. How is it?

– Had you played at Hades hall, we would have won faster. Even Orpheus would have killed himself – He covered his head with a pillow, but Shura kept playing – quit that already! – He threw Shura the pillow, that didn't hit the mark – Saga, take him out!

– He let me in

– Darn impertinent goat chop. – He buried his head in the pillows – What are you planning to achieve?

– Getting you out of bed

– Hn, I'm not going to die, if that is what you are concerned about

– Oh, I know, but your brother doesn't

– Hn…

To Saga's surprise, Kanon fell asleep like that, he was too tired already. So Shura stopped the noise and both him and the pope walked out.

– Do you mind if I join you for breakfast tomorrow? – Asked the Spaniard

– Please do so!

And so Shura came back early next morning. And as he expected, Kanon was out of bed waiting for breakfast with his brother. That day both twins went back to their duties. But it was clear the younger Gemini wasn't alright.

Afterwards, Shura, Milo and Camus tried their best not to leave him alone, despite there weren't that many options to cheer him up.

– This is no different than a prison! – Of course, the Scorpio freaked out when he stepped into Gemini chambers

– of course it is, there's a sink and a bathroom…

Disregarding Kanon's comment, Milo and Camus rushed out to the villages at the closest opportunity they got to find anyone who could help them make the place more comfortable.

Saga would visit him every afternoon, but they didn't speak much, they didn't need to. Either would prepare dinner and, after finishing it, they both would go to one of Gemini's balconies and look at the stars for a long while. He would normally leave once Angelo arrived.

The Cancer had adopted the custom of sharing one or two beers with the Gemini, in his way to his temple, sometimes Saga or Shura would join them. If Aphrodite was around, he'd keep them company although he wouldn't drink beer. He once carried a bottle of wine yet one glass made Kanon drowsy faster than anyone expected.

– How can he ingest that much liquor and still pull his tricks but half a glass of our wine knocks him cold like that? – Aphrodite was offended

– You poisoned him! – Angelo would mock him for a while.

– Allow me to remind you Camus prepared this! I just grew the grapes

By this time all gold saints and their disciples knew about what happened between the Aries and the Gemini saints. And to them all it was pretty disturbing how Mu would go through his daily routines as if nothing happened. Well that was the point. But that was not so…

Maybe if no one had explained him what happened, if no one had told him about Kanon and their relationship, the oblivion technique would have served its purpose. He was free from its influence, but that didn't mean he recovered his memories. So instead of him going back to the way he was when he began living in the sanctuary, Mu grew more and more distant. There was something missing, he had been robbed of something precious, he had no idea what it was but it was done by someone he trusted. He felt that his dignity had been run over, by someone close to him, and this time on purpose.

He was fed up with people having him at their disposal. He wouldn't have any of that anymore. And the definitive way to achieve that was just cutting off from everyone. And to that end his polite gentleness mask got stuck in his face, making completely impossible to reach him. He turned almost as unreadable as Shura, only that Shura didn't do it on purpose. Mu, on the other hand, didn't want to get involved with anyone anymore. And there was no freaking way to approach him. Not even for Shion. To both him and Kiki, Mu's psyche had become a hard block of marble.

And if there was any doubt about it at first, it became alarmingly obvious when not only he began wearing long sleeves in plain summer and declining all invitations to go out, but at one time that Kiki took his hand to take him to see something in the workshop and Mu just jerked his hand free and turned away.

– Later… – He told Kiki with a cold smile

– Hey! – But the kid was not alone. Shion, Dokko, Saga and Kanon were coming from the road to the workshop – It's me you are mad at – Kanon's call met a death glare from the Aries, yet he managed to pretend he couldn't care less – Quit taking it on everyone else and care for your duties as smith. This might be important. – The Aries gesture visibly affected the kid and that was something the Gemini would not quite tolerate. Saddly there were more urgent matters to attend

– Let's go… – It visibly pissed off Mu, so he turned to the workshop disregarding everyone but Kiki.

Shion and Dokko followed them, wondering if the Gemini would too, but the twins went up the stairs to their temple instead. Kanon though Mu would pay more attention to the matter at hand without him in the room.

Everyone was losing hope of ever getting things fixed.

In the end, the problem Kiki ran into was a really puzzling and important one. A dark dent had appeared at the Gemini cloth breastplate and no matter what the young smith did, he could not fix it. Neither Kanon or Saga had any idea how it happened, neither recalled ever hitting it or being hit in the chest while wearing it, but both were certain it was not there during the fight with Amphititre. Did Momus made it? Shion also tried his hand at it but couldn't make it any better. So Mu was the last resort…

After reporting at Saga, Athena and Shion that he was no better and he would need to go Jamir to check some documents that might help, he went down to his temple with a hell of a mood, but halfway there he realized he had turned to Virgo's private chambers instead.

"what am I doing here?"

He turned around and walked towards the exit but he ran into Shaka in the way to the temple main hall.

– Mu… – Shaka was surprised

– Oh, hi…

– Where you looking for me? – He added hopefully. Although something must be real wrong, because by stepping inside the Virgo temple Mu should have realized if Shaka was around or not, so there was no need for him to go all the way to the private chambers to knock the door…

– My mistake, I'm just tired – Mu tried to escape but not with real conviction. Shaka did notice how out of sorts he was and couldn't bring himself to just let his friend go like that

– There's still a long way down to Aries… – He insisted and noticed how his friend suddenly turned defensive. A simple "rest in here" would have usually followed such a statement, but the Virgo intuited how counterproductive it would be to word his concerned invitation like that – Would you like to rest in here? – It worked, somehow the Aries relaxed and considered it.

He was indeed tired, so he followed his friend inside

– Isn't Shun around?

– No, he went out camping with his friends to the creek. Would you like to dinner?

– Hn… – He didn't recall Kiki saying anything about it. Was he not invited?

Mu didn't reply but followed his friend mechanically through the living room to the bar where Shaka began making dinner. As Mu took a seat, Shaka brought over the ingredients for a salad

– Pick what you'd like

– Whatever you are having

Mu wasn't even paying attention to what Shaka was doing. He began eating absentmindedly once his friend joined him at the table. They both ate in silence. But as Mu ate, something unusual made him pay attention to his surroundings. An unusual flavor. And he looked down at the salad he was eating… A Mediterranean salad. With olives. And. Cheese. And… no turnips.

– Since when do you like this kind of food? – Asked Mu who wasn't used to eat such things at Virgo. The blond usually prepared Indian dishes.

– I'm impartial to it. But it seems Shun likes it better than my regular cooking. Japanese food is not as readily available… Do you like it?

– I do.

Actually, Mu seemed to cheer up a bit with the food. But he was still tired.

– Thanks, Shaka – He said taking the dishes to the kitchen once they finished

– oh, just leave them there. – Said the blond.

– No way, you already made me dinner. It's the least I can do

– … would you spend the night here?

– Mmm… alright

– I'll prepare the room then…

He left before Mu could stop him. Shaka just wanted to make sure he had an extra pillow available but… well Mu said he'll stay, that doesn't necessarily mean in his bed, or even in his room, but that's what he had always done, so… In the remote case he would indeed stay in his bed that didn't meant they'd… all of a sudden, Shaka had no idea what exactly he should prepare. He stayed before the closet, clutching the pillow he had just taken out.

– Shaka? – called Mu from the doorway

– I really suck at caring for others – He said turning away

– Huh? – Mu blinked surprised not quite getting what he meant. When the Virgo left, the Aries thought that maybe he had a mess at his room he wanted to straighten before letting his friend in, but upon looking around Mu remembered Shaka didn't have much stuff to make a mess with anyways.

Shaka opened his eyes wide when Mu leaned on him and gently made him turn around to kiss him. The Virgo could almost taste the Aries bitter sadness in that soft, slow kiss

If only… if only he could make things better…

For a brief moment, their eyes met.

"such severe isolation doesn't suit you..."

Who had told Mu that? It was true. Cutting everyone off had been a punishment more to himself than to anyone else. A punishment for being the fool to go trusting people who do not deserved it. But it was doing more damage than good. As time went by, far from feeling better, Mu was getting angrier and tired by consequence.

Shaka had been the only one to bear with him and remain by him despite not really getting what was going on, not agreeing with what was going on when he did understand, Mu turning him down, and Mu acting like a jerk in general. Even at that very moment, Shaka was willing to help him out, but… how willing?

As answer to his unvoiced question, the Virgo turned to him to deepen the kiss, but also to hug him. Well an actual hug was a rare gesture from him, he was far from being the warmest person in the bunch. He was really concerned about his Aries friend

"Maybe if you had shared with them a bit more about what was going on with you, things would have gone differently"…

Mu rested his forehead on his friend's temple and Shaka gave him a gentle push with his head. As one of the Indian's hands fell to the Lemurian's waist, Mu frowned yet one of his hands pulled the uttarasanga as its owner stepped back so it would loosen.

The Aries' hands quickly found their way under the yellow garment. The warmth of the Virgo's body was comforting. And so the guardian of the first temple found himself desperately needing such warmth since he felt completely frozen over. He kissed Shaka's neck as if trying to suck it up.

Recognizing the sudden urge, the sixth guardian couldn't help but to encourage such behavior by wrapping his arm around Mu's waist and pulling from the cord of his tunic to undo the knot

Yet Shaka found the gesture weird. It wasn't something Mu used to do… and all of a sudden Shaka thought that despite his own desire to share the night with him, it might not be a good idea. Every encounter changes people, and Shaka wasn't quite mentally prepared to find out how much Mu had changed because of Kanon… "but didn't he complained I didn't know him anyways?" Shaka discarded the cord. Mu's red scarf fell to the ground the same as Shaka's sanghati

Mu's hand slid down Shaka's left shoulder under the uttarasanga. Somehow, he was expecting his friend to be tense. He placed his other hand on the Virgo's shoulders just to confirm it. On second thoughts, it would have been weird, Shaka would be the last person to be tense. Mu felt a tad disappointed of not being able to help.

The Indian cupped that pearly face in his hands and kissed him dearly again. Mu's hands easily found their way under the yellow cloth and pulled it loose. It fell to the floor with a muffled sound as Shaka guided Mu towards his bed.

As he sat on the mattress and pulled his friend closer, his hands found their way under the impertinent shirt covering the alabaster body standing between his legs. Mu took the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, discarding it right away. Shaka wrapped his hands around Mu waist, resting his forehead in his solar and kissing his abs. Shaka sighed.

– What is it? – said Mu softly stroking his head

Shaka shrugged

– I've spent the last few months fearing I wouldn't get the chance to do this again…

Well, it has indeed been a long time since the last night they spend together but…

– Because of Kanon? – The name really mean nothing to Mu, yet Shaka nodded. What a disturbing situation. It was disturbing not to recall anything of a relationship that kept him busy enough to neglect all others… Again Mu unconsciously placed his hands on Shaka's shoulders but… something was off. His hesitation made Shaka weary, that gesture, what would it meant? Mu was clearly confused. He took those insecure hands between his own and kissed them.

As Mu leaned forward to kiss Shaka's lips, the Indian managed to push down his pants and underwear so the Lemurian could kick them off. The blond didn't even noticed when exactly did his antaravasaka got discarded until Mu began preparing him.

There was something intimidating in Mu's attitude, something Shaka had never felt before. The lemurian's cosmos had always been to him a warm and soft torch that would always burn to protect others. But being feed garbage recently, all those ill feelings and broken memories, it produced a colorless flame that would hurt anyone who approached. "If there were any way to burn all that trash out…" Mu's lips trapping his own on a possessive kiss cut that train of thoughts. Shaka could even taste his anger and he felt so bad about having contributed to it.

Mu wasn't thinking straight. He felt insulted, a laughingstock and underrated. Discarded. The urge to take it on something grew wild. And yet something else entirely different began kicking in the back of his head. Something gentle but distant. What was it? The sensation… the sensation on his lips, on his hands, on his manhood and the rest of his skin… it was so familiar but it was off. Maybe some more of it would help him figure out why. That scent, that taste… that sound…

He began trusting forward harder, taking deeper breaths, tasting and touching that warmth he was on top off. More…

But then something clicked in Mu's mind…

– Oh, Shaka!

The Aries was still standing and had the Virgo pinned down against the mattress on the edge of the bed, holding him down by the wrists in not a very gentle way.

– I'm so…

But Shaka held him with his legs, keeping him from retreating. Before Mu's confusion Shaka supported himself on his elbows and dragged his partner closer to kiss him

– Keep going, Mu…

Before Mu's hesitation, Shaka laid back again, supporting himself in his elbows. Was it really fine to proceed? The Aries could not tell. It all didn't felt quite right, yet he could not stop…

Mu kissed him again but broke the kiss only to increase the pace of his thrusts.

– Mu…

– Shaka – As Mu let go of all his frustration with a groan, Shaka came too.

They had to wait a bit for their brains to restart normal operations. But once Mu's did, he felt real bad. He was indeed calmer, but not satisfied nor proud.

– Mu? – called Shaka reaching for him. – Please forgive me for whatever I did or failed to do to make you think you must hide your real self from me. – And he invited his friend to the bed

– Thanks, Shaka… – Mu climbed up with a mild headache.

"I bet they'd like to get to know you better. You are a person worth knowing more about."

– You always bear with the worst of me

"If that was the worst I'll get it anytime" Shaka scolded himself for such an inappropriate thought.

– Mu, you can't keep going on like this, you are tired.

– Like what?

– … pushing us away.

"Such severe isolation doesn't suits you"

– I know we are not the best friends there is, we have let you down many times, but…

– I know you didn't mean it

Shak felt that was not excuse.

– The world is not built on good intentions alone…

– maybe not. but in the end you are the only one here

– What do you mean?

– You dealt with me, supported me, even when you did not approved my actions, you are the only one left

– Mu, as much… as much as your reasoning might benefit me, I can't let you go around thinking I'm the only one who cares about you. That is not true.

Mu sighed

– I'm leaving tomorrow… – Shaka again felt his heart stop, but – I'll go to Jamir again to check more files…

– When will you be back?

– I hope it'll be only a couple of days… would you like to come with me?

Upon looking unto those big green and tired eyes, Shaka could not refuse.

Around that time, Camus and Kanon were going down the temples road towards their night shift. it would be the first official night shift for the Gemini

– With all that's happened I haven't got the chance to properly congratulate you

– Me? What for?

– Your looks improvement, and I don't quite mean your hair. you look happier, even healthier.

– Really?

– For such a thing to happen I can only assume your relationship with Milo is finally in good terms

Camus didn't reply right away. Nothing in his demeanor betrayed any emotion, but Kanon knew he was embarrassed.

– I'd like to do something for him. – He said absentmindedly

– Bake him an apple pie – replied Kanon

– I'm serious!

– I'm too. You know something else he loves besides you is food... and making Aioria look bad. if you want to make it special, take him somewhere

– You need money for that

– It can be a picnic, there's beautiful places around, you don't need to go far.

– Spending time outdoors is not one of his favorite activities

– You're right…

– I… never got to properly apologize to you either. So, I'm sorry.

– About?

– … – Camus hid behind his forelocks – carelessly dropping all my existential crisis on you, when you clearly had troubles of your own, and… – Camus looked aside really ashamed – For my stupid request

– Never mind that. Although it was stunning to find out you trust me AND like me that much – Added Kanon with a sly smile. Camus went mute in embarrassment, he was certain Kanon will never stop bulling him about it – Thanks, by the way. – The Gemini's words threw him off – It's good to know not everyone wishes me cold.

– … I've always admired you and Milo's fierce determination to stand against all odds, never fearing or doubting.

Kanon snorted – What are you talking about? The only thing I've been certain my whole life is that I got to die one day. Other than that I've always lived doubting even my shadow. And fear? Until very recently all I've known is fear, the kind of fear that makes you wish to be dead, perhaps the overexposure made me insensible to it? And determination? Yeah, I'll grant you that. I determined long ago I would get my revenge from the world by not letting it get rid of me. And see how mortified it is.

As they both entered Virgo temple, Kanon was frozen solid for an instant – Kanon?

Upon hearing the Aquarius' voice, the Gemini resumed walking in dead silence. It took Camus a few steps to figure out Shaka was not alone in his temple, Mu was with him. "Darn, after pushing everyone away, Shaka is the only one he still approaches". It must have been a bad blow for his Greek friend.

– I saw your old violing sitting in the counter at Aquarius. – Said Kanon once they were about to get into Leo temple – Have you been practicing at all or why have you kept Shura from getting rid of it?

– We have been playing every now and then, – It was so hard for Camus to admit something of the sort – Why?

– Have you ever heard country songs?

– eh?

– The Panathenaia is drawing near, you should take advantage

– You want me to participate in the music contest? I'm hardly average…

As they reached Gemini, Kanon made a stop to get pen and paper

The night went by without any incident. Yet, as the two saints reached Gemini temple, they found Saga waiting by the altar. Looking at his brother send shivers down the youngest twin's back. Camus noticed and looked at his friend concerned.

– Good morning, Camus. Could you please keep going? I need to talk to Kanon privately

Camus nodded and kept going with all the intention of alerting Shura and Milo in his way up.

– Let's go in – Said Kanon with a good enough idea of what his brother wanted to let him know. – Straight to the point please – Said Kanon once the door to the private chambers closed behind his brother. He went to the kitchen and took a large gulp from a bottle of rum from under the counter

– Mu went away to Jamir on a mission… Shaka joined him. They requested permission to leave this morning.

Kanon turned grim. "Mu and Shaka, away, alone…"

– I'm sorry

– Well, at least he is feeling better – Saga looked at his brother unsure about leaving or staying – You can go back to your business, Saga. – Kanon left the bottle where it was and walked to his dorm

– You sure?

– Yeah, I'll take a nap

– Won't you rather sleep at my dorm?

– I'll never get to sleep up there, there's too much light. See you at lunch – Was all he said before entering his dorm and closing the door

Well, a promise to lunch together was something Saga could believe in, so he let his brother be. But as expected, he met Milo and Shura on the way up.

The time away from the Sanctuary helped Mu set his ideas straight. Well sort of. He still had to go through a mountain of documents to find any useful clue for the task at hand. If he had gone alone he would had never focus, but thanks to Shaka's support, he did… only to come down to the conclusion the old documents were useless.

– The twins weren't even aware of the damage until Kiki casually pointed out. – said Mu during breakfast on the third day of their stay in Jamir – The strangest of it all is that all three smiths failed to repair it

– So there's nothing else to do?

– There's one last thing I can try. But we must go back

– You have been too distracted today. What is it, Mu?

– I had a very unsettling dream

– About?

– In it I was walking by the beach at night and I was talking to someone, I couldn't see this person, like he was walking behind me or something. I can't recall what we were talking about either, but he was making me laugh. I sat on the rocks and then some fireworks lighted the sky. Then with the certainty of dreams I knew I was alone. I looked around but only found something glowing in the sand at my feet. I picked it up and… well, it was a golden scale tainted red, and as soon as I realized what it was it broke and the sky went silent. It was so dark and I had no idea how to go back. Then the bits of the scale… resonated and showed me the way back to the Sanctuary, although I ended up in the ruins you showed me

– It is indeed an unsettling dream… – Shaka was certain what Mu picked up in his dream was a sea dragon scale, but bloodied? – Don't you want to check out that place again?

– The ruins? What for?

– Perhaps your subconscious is trying to remember. Mu, I doubt it'll stop haunting you even if you don't want to remember. You should get to the bottom of this if only to get some peace of mind

– Let's go.

Once they finished eating, Mu teleported them to the ruins, although he wasn't quite sure where exactly he should be in.

He expected the place to be in silence, yet someone was singing.

– What is that?

It was more like someone was reciting with a tune than actually singing

– It comes from over there…

They began following the sound. Shaka sort of recognized the voice but said nothing and kept on going anyways. Then both began channeling a ghostly sadness.

The lyrics were in a language neither was very familiar with… English perhaps? They were still a bit far to clearly make the words. As they approached in silence, the voice became all too familiar, but Mu couldn't put a face to it. As he turned a corner he recognized the specific place where Mu and Shaka had argued a few days ago. "speaking of the devil…" and resting in the very same boulder was Gemini Kanon, he was the one singing so poorly. Mu tried to channel his thoughts as to figure out the meaning of his words

"Some folks can lose the blues in their hearts,  
But when I think of you, another shower starts…  
Into each life some rain must fall  
But too much is falling in mine…"

– To think I used to make fun of such whiny corny songs…

Well the song had ended. The hidden saints stayed in silence while the Gemini poured himself a very small glass of an amber liquid, then he resumed singing, this time in yet another language neither the Aries or the Virgo were familiar with. More likely Spanish. Mu concentrated again.

"For the day you came into my life,  
my dear dove,  
I started toasting.  
And getting a tad drunk,  
Thinking of your lips  
I began to sing.  
I felt better than anyone  
And a handful of stars  
I tried to bring down for you  
But upon realizing none I could reach  
I got so mad  
I wanted to cry.  
I got no idea how much my life is worth  
But I'd like to give it to you  
I don't know whether your love would accept it  
But I'll lay it down here for you"

Mu was stunned. Kanon gave a sip to the small glass and continued

"You found me in a very dark road  
As a pilgrim  
Lacking direction and faith  
But the light of your divine eyes  
Turned my sorrow  
Into enjoyment and pleasure  
Ever since then I feel like loving you  
With all the strength  
My soul can provide  
Ever since then, my sweet little dove  
My chest I've exchanged  
For a dovecot"

– Although a lamb might need a… – Mu got startled by the sudden end of the song – Paddock? – Kanon chuckled bitterly and finished the glass "how much is a life like mine worth? That's actually a pretty good question" he poured himself another glass, then he rose it as for a toast and looked at a sunbeam shining through it "Maybe as much as a roach" he said taking a sip and chuckling bitterly again "since nothing seems to kill me". And then he laid down in the boulder

"A pilgrim lacking direction and faith…" that was something Shaka could relate to. Mu had allowed him to understand the song

Both Mu and Shaka were about to leave when Saga's astral projection appeared.

– Kanon… – His stoic features were unreadable

– What's up? – greeted Kanon lazily

– Shura is looking for you

– Hn? What for? – Kanon was surprised

– Something about a practice

– What day is today? – Said Kanon sitting properly

– Tuesday…

– Rats, where did my Sunday go? I don't think I can help him now

– I can see that. – Kanon laid down again – What should I tell him?

– If he can wait I'll be up and about in an hour – The astral projection nodded and vanished, but the gate to another dimension soon opened and Saga arrived

– Done. – The pope looked around – What are you doing here?

– Torturing myself. – Saga frowned at Kanon's half smile – Someone has to do it since you quit the job… – Kanon pushed him with his leg

– … you promised to invite me to the fun. – Saga made Kanon move so he could sit down next to him and pointed to the small glass

– Sips – He said passing it

– Tequila? – Kanon nodded. Saga had a small sip then a larger one before giving the glass back. Kanon grinned – Why here?

– He said it was a beautiful place.

– Mu? – Again Kanon nodded. The hidden saints paid attention – Well it is – Saga looked around

– Despite whatever happened, these are the ruins of a village. – Kanon spoke softly – I visited the places I destroyed, how long ago it was? – Saga looked at him – And just like this place there's no obvious trace of what I did over there. Julian has done an awesome work – He sipped at the tequila and looked at the bottle – All the hate, all the fury… Any trace of the very power I considered a force of nature, it's been already blurred away… – "Dust in the wind… was that a song?" Mu could clearly make Kanon's thoughts. The Gemini took another sip from his glass and emptied it "What's with me and songs today? All we are is dust in the wind…" He began humming a tune since he didn't seem to know the lyrics, and poured himself another glass.

– Destruction is a force of nature, but also Construction, or Reconstruction, however you see it. Any emotions associated are fleeting. – Saga thought about his twin's words – Disappointed the world didn't end and we are still here?

– Disappointed we didn't end and the world is still here. Like nothing happened! the bastard…

– Is there any difference? – clearly questioning his brother as drunk as he was, was pointless. Saga took the glass from his brother's hand and took another sip before giving the glass back again – Were you expecting it to destroy us?

– Weren't you?

– Well, it did, or rather we destroyed ourselves. It was Athena who brought us back

Kanon sat up

– I look around and I can't help to wonder… how long will it take the world to forget about me?

– Huh? – Saga looked at him

– About the man who tried to destroy it and almost succeeded?

– I wouldn't know…

– I don't think it even knows I'm here. I'm luck you'd mourn me.

– Kanon…

– Hopefully the kids would too… and the goat chop… and those annoying runts from the market… and the Japanese boys…

– of course we would. – Saga put an arm around his brother's shoulders and pulled him closer.

– Darn! – Kanon leaned on his brother's shoulder and he stroked his head

– After all we went through to be finally together please don't even think of casually ditch me in this world. I'll do more than mourn you – Saga kissed his twin's temple.

– I won't – Kanon only looked at his glass – Forgive me, Saga…

– What for?

– For all the atrocious things I said about you and Aioros. If this is how you felt all along…

– Well… Mu is still alive

– I don't want anything to do with him. – Both Mu and Shaka were shocked

– Why?

– Just look at me! – Kanon stood up defiant – I'm Gemini Kanon, one of the most powerful gold saints in history! The North Atlantic Mariner, Poseidon's Sea Dragon! The man who almost destroyed the world, who tricked a god, who faced the three judges of hell alone and kicked one of them in the ass without even his cloth. – he then took the bottle of tequila and gave it a large gulp – Reduced to a foolish drunkard by the mean tantrum of the sole boy who cared to treat me like a person… – he went back to sit next to his brother – treat me like a person at least until I screwed up. I've known most faces of fear and hate, I never thought myself capable of feeling anything else, and here you have me, feeling sorry for myself and for everything. – he laid down and put the bottle against his forehead, as if to reduce a fever – I hate good people. Good people always get the worst part of everything, they trust others hoping for the best only to be let down or worse. I guess that's what constitutes good, not knowing better, or maybe they can't help being abide by their own nature as I for example can't avoid constant auto sabotage… – he put the bottle down as he sat up – That's the worst part of it all, you know? I did this to myself. - Kanon looked away from Saga as he passed his fingers over one of the scarlet needle scars from his chest - I foolishly thought… - he sighed - I looked around, to all the people coming and going worrying about the first random ridiculous thing they came across… for a moment there I felt I could be just like them, and stay awake instead because of a burnt pie, a missing matching sock or a wall needing painting, as if those were the biggest problems in the world. - Tears rolled down his face as he nervously grabbed one stray lock of his hair - but good things don't come to sinners. I was delusional to think I could just make a life in here after everything I did. Believing such nonsense has been my greatest heresy and so I'm paying my due

Tears began falling freely from Kanon's eyes, even when he didn't even winced or made a sound. It was contagious for Saga, who reached him and pulled him closer

– You came back to me, Kanon. – He said softly. – and I'm not more a saint than you.

Kanon spend a few moments in his brother's arms

– Some wicked part of me even dare consider he set me up, you know? That he only pretended to love me, to stab me in the back once I lowered my guard. He wouldn't be the first to try.

– Why would Mu, or rather one of Athena's saints do that?

Kanon shrugged

– To get back at you, perhaps, to avenge his dad. and I thought also "as if he would care". At the very least I look like you, so maybe he'll settle to get me instead.

– His dad?

– Pope Shion. See what paranoia does? I had to find out, I went to find out. Actually I wanted him to finish the job already… but I was wrong. He said he'd wait for me. He was going to wait for me! How was that fair? If only I hadn't come back... But I had to, to make matters worse! No, I don't want anything to do with him. – Kanon sat straight again – I rather leave things as they are and be glad it all happened than risking distorting all those precious memories by forcing them back, I don't have many of those, moments worth remembering…

Mu was shaken. He couldn't stand being there anymore so he teleported back to Aries taking Shaka along.

Saga patted Kanon's head, but he frowned

– Care about me! – He said almost pouting and laid down on Saga's lap as if he were a giant cat demanding attention. To Saga it was both amusing and concerning.

– I do… won't you like some breakfast?

– You always worry about food first – Kanon chuckled

– On my defense, this much alcohol on a empty stomach will really mess you up – Then Saga recalled what might cheer up his brother – What about resting in the Roman bath?

Kanon shifted lazily and smiled

– Now you are talking

Saga took his brother up and left him in the bath while he quickly checked how much time he could pull from his agenda, he remembered it would be a slow day. And so he joined him in the baths

– How in the mood are you for touchy subjects? – asked Kanon after a moment in silence

– My usual mood. Why?

Which meant it was better to state the issue quickly to figure it out than wait for it to grow

– Alright. I've been thinking… It really doesn't make much sense Aioros isn't here.

– I've thought so too since we arrived, especially after seen him at Asgard… I might be loosing my mind, if I haven't already, but… – Saga hesitated

– What is it?

– At times… at times I can feel him very close – He looked far into the distance

– At Athena's garden? – Kanon rose an eyebrow

– How do you know? – Saga turned to him. – Have you felt it too?

– You spend most of your free time in there. – Kanon shook his head – But now that you mention it, every time I get near the spot, something keeps me from getting in. – Saga looked at him concerned – I don't mean a barrier or anything of the sort, just… people calling at me, Athena, Shura, even you. The maids dropping something in the halls, the gardeners working… I don't think I've been to the place since Hades invasion. Didn't Aphrodite lead a restoration there?

– He remodeled the whole place… as stupid as it might be I haven't seen the entirety of the works.

– Why?

Saga shrugged. – Well, those are Athena's gardens. Whatever change she requested…

– Shouldn't her wishes be executed through you instead? You are the pope…

Saga considered it. – Kanon, what are you saying? You don't think…

Kanon stood up – Athena hasn't directly forbidden anyone from going in, has she?

– No, but…

Kanon was about to step out of the baths when he looked at his brother and stopped. He recognized the confusion and fear in his brother. It might not be a good idea to get all the way over there and find out Aioros has been hiding there this whole time – At least let's go ask her…

– Alright, but there's something else I need your help with

– What is it?

– Athena did approve your idea for the Panathenaia, but she also considers you'll be the best person there is to carry it on…

But just as they were stepping into Saga's dressing room, they felt a powerful cosmos burn

Shion felt Mu's cosmos burning from early on and he wondered what would he be didn't he announce his return? As the former pope walked down the path of the temples, he noticed the Aries' cosmos came from the workshop. Was he working on the Gemini's cloth?

He met Aioria in the way down, wondering the same thing. So they walked down to Aries, but upon reaching the back door, the whole Sanctuary felt Mu burning his cosmos at the eight sense.

They rushed towards the workshop and almost ran over Shaka who was standing with Kiki by the door.

– What is happening?

– Shaka, did you found a way to fix the cloth?

– Pope Shion! Actually no, we didn't find anything. He said there was something else he could try but didn't tell me what it was. As soon as we got here, he took his tools and began working – The smith was wearing the Aries divine cloth and held the repair tools in his hands. The star dust spiraled around him as if it were a small galaxy and the Gemini cloth resonated disassembled before him.

Shaka and Aioria admired Mu at the time, even when they had done the same in the past. And for a moment they wondered if they'd be able to pull it again at will. Neither had particularly trained on that. To Shion and Kiki, who had never felt anything of the sort, it was amazing, and both felt real proud of being mentor and apprentice respectively of such a person. Yet, how long was he planning to stay like that? Not only Mu's cosmos burned like a furnace in the small workshop, he looked in trance with his eyes glowing gold. Soon Aldebaran and Dokko joined the others

– What is he doing? – asked Dokko confused because it didn't looked at all like Mu was working on the cloth despite having the tools in his hands. He had seen Shion at work plenty of times to know.

– He is trying to access the cloth's memories – answered Shion

– The cloth's memories? – everybody turned to him

– Both Mu and I are capable of seeing the memories of the cloths we repair. Learning about their bearers or the battles in which the cloths got damaged usually helps figuring out tricky repairs, but it isn't something we look for, it just happens. Cloths do let out such information on their own to help our job. But for a dent to appear outside a battle, not getting it fixed by regular means, and Gemini not sharing itself how it'd came to be, it makes sense Mu resorted to his eight sense and Divine Aries support. This might take a while…

And it did. Mu's friends stayed close by just in case but nothing much seemed to be going on. At least no for several minutes. Then, it was Shaka the first one to realize something else was going on, so he stood up from his meditation close to Aries altar and walked back to the workshop followed by Aldebaran and Aioria. They hurried when they noticed Shion and Dokko were already in. The atmosphere in the small workshop has grown heavy.

As Aries finally resonated with Gemini, it turned into its divine shape too, but as it rested before Mu, the twins' faces instead of looking at the smith, were looking to the wall and had also switched places.

– What is the meaning of this? – Shaka could clearly feel something was wrong

– Mu, stop! – Shion called his former apprentice – Gemini is not approving this. Mu!

Upon hearing Shion, Shaka tried to approach his friend, yet the former pope himself stopped him. Mu's eyes were still glowing gold, yet stream of tears began rolling down his face as the energy in the workshop grew.

– Gemini…

The wings of the cloth spread and a very loud and mournful sound was heard. Aries resonated with it and soon the other 10 gold cloths joined them. Through the whole Sanctuary the silver and bronze cloths replied. Then a dreadful silence followed and the movement of the stardust slowed down as it seemed to settle down.

In a bright flash, both Aries and Gemini went back to their regular shapes. Mu suddenly sprang forward to keep the third cloth from crumbling down but he could only grab the helmet as the rest of the pieces fell to the floor with a loud empty noise.

– Mu, what happened? – Aioria was the first one to approach him

Mu's teary eyes were fixed in the helmet he carried

– Are you alright? – Shaka was greatly worried

Mu just nodded as he dried the tears to clearly take a look at the twins' faces, they were cracked. – I am sorry – Mu used his psychokinesis to put the cloths back to their boxes – Gemini must be left alone. It will fix itself eventually. She doesn't need any help... – He then turned to Shion – I'll take her up – Without further words, he took both cloths and went out.

Aldebaran wanted to follow him but Shion didn't let anyone do that

– Leave him alone.

– Gemini has always been around one great tragedy after another. – Dokko was worried too – Generation after generation, the twins have always been among the strongest, which has always made them desirable targets of the most wicked enemy tactics.

– Indeed – Agreed Shion – That is why Gemini is far from being prone to share. That might be the only cloth in which memories I never dared to look.

Once up in the third temple, despite both twins were there, Saga was the only one to go meet him to the altar

– Mu...

– Your holiness...

– Drop the titles, Mu. – He said gently.

The lemurian nodded and put Gemini down, he had put away Aries in his way up

– I've come to return Gemini to its resting place

– Were you able to fix it?

– No smith would be able to fix damage made out of battle... – He opened the box to take out the helmet and present it to Saga.

– What happened? – He was greatly surprised and deeply concerned to found the cracks in the masks

– Would you please call out Kanon?

Saga did so and Kanon came out as requested

– What is it?

– Now the helmet is cracked

– What?

Saga showed him the damage

– It happened while I was trying to fix it

– So it can't be fixed

– Not by means of the smiths.

– What do you mean?

– The cloths have the power to fix by themselves under certain circumstances. it's all we can hope for – As Mu looked away, both twins noticed there was something else he wasn't saying. – Now, if you help me out, I might be able to fix the cracks I just caused

– What should we do?

– Make her resonate with your cosmos for a moment...

– Both of us?

Mu nodded. the twins exchanged looks. Saga rose an eyebrow, Kanon shrugged. so both concentrated in the helmet they both were holding and their cosmos grew. Mu took out the star dust pouch he carried and rising his cosmos too, he used the material to fill the course, doing this dragged the other three saints out of Gemini's private chambers. but quickly enough, the helmet was as good as new.

– That's all

the twins rested and Saga took the helmet to check it out. Mu draw closer the pandora box so the pope could put the helmet back in

– can't we do the same for the chest piece? – Asked Kanon

– It won't work – Said Mu closing the box and putting it back to the altar – I forced Gemini to disclose to me its memories of the damage and that's what cracked the helmet, that's why I could repair it. but the dent in the chest piece is a whole different story.

– Forced it?

– To disclose its memories?

the twins exchanged looks. what was Mu talking about?

– And about the dent... – Mu was too tired to try to explain further. Instead – Kanon, may I talk to you privately?

– I must run some errands at Rodorio. Care if we speak in the way there?

Mu sighed, but nodded. Kanon couldn't help to feel bad about it, but before he could say anything Saga gave his brother an envelop.

– Here…

– I'll be back with dinner

Saga nodded as he turned to the stairs going up.

Kanon then invited Mu to join him going the other way. Mu felt really awkward, and he was surprised the Gemini had recovered so fast from his morning drunkness

– What do you want to talk about? – Kanon spoke on a neutral tone.

– I owe you an apology – said Mu looking down

– What for?

– For kicking you out

– Huh?

– Of my life, I mean

– You owe me nothing. It's your life

– It was not right. It was selfish to demand something you could not give, and take it on you because of it. Instead of being supportive, or helping you out... I just... I'm also responsible of what happened, for putting you on the ledge you jumped from.

– Did your memories return? – Kanon was confused

– Not quite.

– Then what exactly makes you feel like apologizing?

– The purpose of the zodiac cloths is to protect their bearers. The dent in the breastplate… it was caused by a powerful blow, although not a physical one. It's the result of Gemini taking on the pain that ails you. That's why a smith can't fix it. I found that out thanks to Aries. They showed me... They showed me what happened. I saw their memories… – Mu took his hand to his head. It had been overwhelming.

Kanon kept quiet for a moment considering what the young man had said

– I don't want your apologies, Aries, but I'll accept them if it makes you feel better. – Mu turned to him. For a moment there he thought that maybe the Gemini was mocking him – It's ironic how now tables are turned. What I want you might not be able to give me anymore, but... – Kanon was far from amused – at this point I think I can settle for something else – his solemn demeanor was much like Saga's

– What do you mean?

Kanon stopped, Mu turned to him. Oh, those green eyes, the Greek hadn't considered at all the possibility of looking into them again…

– Just a chance… – Mu got enchanted by Kanon's deep blue eyes. The Gemini wasn't quite sure how to complete the phrase – A chance to get back into your life. – As Mu didn't seemed to understand what he meant, he added – Come with me to the festival. To the Panathenaia. – Mu hesitated, Kanon remained calm – No strings attached, you'll leave whenever you feel like it. Invite your friends if you like. I've got some duties to take care off, I know you too, but…

– Alright, – Mu knew being stubborn was not getting him anywhere – I'll be supporting the guards at the coliseum for the concert…

– Let's meet by the East door once it is over.

Mu stayed at Aries while Kanon kept going down the road. But in the way, the Gemini called his brother through cosmos.

"Remember what I just told you about auto sabotage? I think I just did it again"

"What happened?"

"I invited him to the festival and he accepted."

"How does that counts as auto sabotage?"

"I just told you how I should just stay clear of Mu for the sake of what we had! Darn! It's one thing he avoids me, and a whole other to avoid him!"

"Kanon..."

"I should just bail. There's just so many ways to screw up!"

"As there are ways for it to go right. Don't back down now!" Saga was not sure if he said that out loud too

"Well, if I leave the Sanctuary with Mu, I'll come back with him or not at all. I can't stand being around him like this. You have to agree it's not healthy"

"Where will you stay?"

"There's places. I'll let you know"

Saga sighed

"Get me some dolmades for dinner tonight"

"Can't you request the cooks to make them?"

"Yes, but I'm not in the mood for those. Not after everything we just discussed with Athena."

"I'll get you the good ones from the plaza"

"Please, thanks"


End file.
